Les aléas du Passé
by Leren
Summary: Harry et ses amis remontent le temps pour empecher Voldemort de trouver une mysterieuse source de pouvoir. Un voyage ou les vielles légendes oubliées refont surface Pas de beta donc pardon pour l'orthographe mais je corrige peu a peu les chapitre
1. Promesse sous les étoiles

**Les aléas du Passé**

**Disclaimer** L'univers et les personnages tel Harry et les autres appartiennent à JKR et à elle seule. Les personnage que moi j'apporte sont ma propriété. Cette histoire est à but de divertissement et ne sert aucun but lucratif .

Petite précision: mon histoire se déroule après la fin du tome 5 et il n'y aura aucun parallèle avec le tome 6!

Chapitre 1: Promesse sous les étoiles

Il fait nuit, par la fenêtre on peut voir que rien ne bouge dehors. L'obscurité simplement brisé par les lampadaires et les étoiles qui luisent dans ce ciel d'été recouvrent le monde d'une chape de mystère. A la fenêtre rien ne bouge, tout semble endormis et pourtant si on y regarde bien on peut voir qu'a travers une des vitre de l'étage de cette petite maison, si tranquille, si conventionnelle, si normale, qu'une forme ne semble pas endormis et observe le ciel tristement.

La forme n'est en fait qu'un être humain, un jeune sorcier nommé Harry Potter. Comme les nuits précédentes depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry lutte pour passer des nuits tranquilles. Sa cicatrice au combien célèbre ne cesse de l'élancer; rien d'alarmant bien sur mais juste cette légère sensation comme si elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était toujours là. Mais comment pourrait-il oublier ca présence. Comment pourrait-il oublier pourquoi il a cette cicatrice et tout ce qu'elle lui a apporté. La mort de ses parents, devoir vivre chez les Dursley, ne pas connaitre les joies de l'enfance innocente, devoir supporter chaque secondes de chaque journées et chaque nuits la présence de Voldemort et surtout avoir perdu une fois de plus une famille qu'il pensait avoir retrouvé.

La mort de Sirius lui revenait sans cesse chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. L'image de Sirius traversant cette arche ... ce miroir ... ce ... il ne savait même plus comment il pouvait qualifier cette monstruosité qu'il lui avait ravie son parrain et comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait cette scène les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais ces yeux triste d'un vert si pur furent vite remplacer par une fureur indicible car comme a chaque fois qu'il repassait cette scène en boucle dans son esprit il ne pouvait évité de revoir le sourire qui ornait le visage de cette femme. Oh qu'il la haïssait, même plus que Voldemort si cela lui était possible mais bien sur Voldemort restait en tête au classement car il était à l' origine de tout.

Regardant ca montre Harry pus voir qu'il n'était que 22h45. Il s'était décidé à rester éveiller car étant aujourd'hui le 31 Juillet il savait que ses amis lui aurais, comme d'habitude, envoyer des hiboux pour son anniversaire et c'est ainsi qu'il scrutait patiemment le ciel dans l'attente des oiseaux.

Retournant sur son lit il prit le vieil album de photo que lui avait donné Hagrid et commença à le parcourir mais rapidement il sombra dans le sommeil accablé par la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis le début des vacances.

_Sombre et oppressant. Il se trouvait dans un cachot humide avec pour seule sorti une porte en fer lourde et ancienne; pas une fenêtre_, _pas un soupirail. Impossible de dire où il se trouvait. Dans le couloir à_ _l'extérieur_ _on pouvait simplement entendre un bruit de goutte tombant sur une dalle de pierre. Tout_ _dans l'air exsudait_ _une impression_ _de douleur et de terreur_

_Un bruit de chaine un léger_ _mouvement au fond de la cellule laissa_ _entrevoir une forme enchainé au mur. Humain c'est tout ce qu'on pouvait dire. Cette personne avait les bras enchainés solidement bras écarté_ _en croix mais il était impossible de distinguer_ _autre chose._

_Soudain un bruit étouffé_ _de pas résonna dans le couloir. Un pas encore lointain; quelqu'un approchait ou plutôt un petit groupe approchait. A ce bruit la personne enchaîné_ _se releva difficilement laissant échapper_ _un grognement douloureux pour son corps meurtri. Les pas résonnait de plus en plus fort dans le couloir se rapprochant inexorablement au moins_ _trois personne s'approchait mais l'écho_ _brisant le silence les faisaient paraître_ _des centaines._

_Les pas s'arrêtèrent_ _devant la porte puis le silence se fit soudainement encore plus oppressant_ _que précédemment. Un petit tintement se fit entendre; quelqu'un cherchait une clé dans un fouillis_ _métallique._

_-"Allons Queudver dépêche_ _toi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fit une voix sinistre, froide et sifflante._

_-"Ou.. oui Maître, répondit une voix effrayée_

_Après un court moment le bruit d'une vielle serrure que l'on débloque troubla le silence pesant puis une lumière vive dissipa les sombres ténèbres laissant apparaitre a l'entrée de la cellule deux hommes accompagné d'une femme. Voldemort s'avança_ _dans la pièce en écartant_ Queudver_ sans ménagement_ _puis il fut suivit par Bellatrix Black qui jeta_ _au passage un regard de dégout envers Queudver._

_Sans attendre Voldemort se tourna vers le prisonnier. Il s'agissait d'un homme_ _ou du moins_ _il ressemblait a un homme son physique était_ _celui d'un homme vigoureux d'une trentaine année si ce n'était_ _ses yeux d'un gris hypnotique et remplis d'une profonde sagesse. Ses cheveux, qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, devait à l' origine_ _avoir la couleur que jette un coucher de soleil sur un champ_ _de blé en fin d'après midi d'un été superbe mais pour le moment ils étaient_ _sales et emmêlés. Son visage bien que marqué par la fatigue et la douleur montrait une farouche détermination à_ _faire face a Voldemort._

_Il était vêtu_ _simplement d'un pantalon en lambeaux et les parties visible de son corps n'était_ _que douleurs. De nombreuses plaies plus ou moins_ _profondes marquaient son corps_ _mais cette vision de cette homme enchainé le corps_ _couvert de blessure le faisaient paraitre encore plus fier et courageux comme le sont les héros des vieux contes et légende. Seule chose qui attirait l'attention ce fut un petit pendentif qu'il portait au cou. De_ _près on pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique cristal clair comme de l'eau pure avec en son cœur_ _un éclat_ _bleu comme un ciel limpide. Le cristal était_ _taillé en forme de goutte d'eau complètement_ _lisse, pas la moindre petite arrête. Le cristal était_ _accroché à une_ _petite chaine en argent pur et le pendentif donnait un air de pureté_ _et de beauté princière au prisonnier._

_Avec un rictus amusé et non moins terrifiant_ _Voldemort pris la parole_

_-"Alors Céragos! Ces deux jours de réflexion_ _t'ont-ils été profitables? Tu sais pertinement que_ _refuser de coopérer ne te sauvera pas, je peux toujours aller chercher ce que je veux ailleurs_

_Le prisonnier lança_ _un sourire amusé a Voldemort mais sont regard restait neutre_

_-"Alors pourquoi ne pas aller les chercher ailleurs! Vous savez parfaitement que jamais je ne trahirais le serment. Et ce n'est pas en me torturant que ..._

_-ENDOLORIS "_

_Le nommé Céragos laissa échappé_ _en hurlement de douleur tandis que ses jambes ne le portait plus. Seulement retenu par les chaines de ses poignet dont un filet de sang commença à_ _couler sur ses bras car les fixations_ _des chaine sur les poignets_ _lui écorchait la peau._

_Le sort une fois fini Céragos se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et lança_ _un regard de haine à_ _Voldemort. Celui rabaissant délicatement sa baguette reprit_ _la parole_

_-" Ne joue pas les malins tu n'es_ _pas en mesures de le faire. Je te répète la question et si tu me réponds_ _correctement alors je pourrais te libérer_ _de tes souffrances! Où se trouve "Illusion"? Il me serait très utile pour éliminer les cafards_ _qui peuplent_ _cette planète!_

_-Je ... je vous le redis_ _alors! Auprès de son gardien ... auprès de mon Maître ... auprès des Eterniteras._

_-Et où se trouvent-ils?_

_-Vous ne le saurez pas de moi ! De toute manière cette puissance est hors de votre portée_

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

_- ..._

_-REPOND!_

_- ... Maître, ce fut Bellatrix qui pris la parole, Il ne parlera pas Maître et il est devenu dangereux de le garder peut-être que nous ..._

_-ENDOLORIS, Bellatrix s'effondra sous la douleur, Je n'ais pas besoin que tu me dises_ _ce que je dois faire Bellatrix!_

_-Ou ... oui Maî...tre! "_

_Puis baissant de nouveau sa baguette Voldemort regarda le prisonnier avec fureur devant son silence_

_-" Tu ne veux pas parlez, très bien alors meure en étant stupide! AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Le puissant sort lança sa lumière verte et mortelle dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le prisonnier qui se tenait droit le regard résolut et fier. Juste avant que le sort ne le frappe ses lèvres bougèrent_ _comme s'il murmurait des paroles que ses trois bourreau ne pure entendre. Puis le sort le toucha et il s'affaissa_ _doucement comme la mort le prenais mais un détail_ _clochait, son pendentif avait disparut._

Harry se réveilla brusquement en sueur les mains plaqué sur sa cicatrice brulante comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Reprenant difficilement son souffle il resta là assis dans l'obscurité à attendre que la douleur disparaisse. Après un bon quart d'heure la douleur fut suffisamment apaisée et il put enfin se détendre, il regarda l'heure; 3h du matin. Alors seulement il put se rappeler les évènements, il avait du s'assoupir et feuilletant son album. D'ailleurs il trainait par terre où il avait du tomber quand Harry s'était réveillé. En le ramassant il se remémora son rêve ou plutôt sa vision. Que signifiait tout ceci? Qui était ce Céragos et qu'était cet illusion que Voldemort recherchait? Une illusion, pourquoi chercher une illusion ... une illusion n'est pas réelle d'où son nom d'illusion donc pourquoi se mettre a la recherche de quelque chose qui n'existe pas?

Mais Harry doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse d'une illusion au sens commun du terme sinon Voldemort ne s'y intéresserait pas! De plus cela avait l'air d'être quelque chose renfermant une grande puissance _"De toute manière cette puissance est hors de votre portée " _les mots de Céragos résonnait encore dans son esprits.

Il se rappela aussi Bellatrix et la voir se tordre de douleur lui réchauffa un peu le cœur se promettant à lui même de lui payer pour Sirius. Puis le visage de Céragos s'imprima dans son esprit. Un homme fier, fort et courageux qui a subit d'innommables tortures et mort en faisant face et en s'affichant clairement contre Voldemort tout comme son parrain, une autre victime de plus.

Regardant dans le vide Harry se jura de tout faire pour arrêter Voldemort, l'empêcher de commettre d'autre atrocité

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry remarqua qu'Hedwige était légèrement agité dans sa cage en regardant par la fenêtre, et en suivant son regard, il remarqua alors les hiboux qui attendaient patiemment qu'il leur ouvre la fenêtre.


	2. Une nuit pleine de surprises

Chapitre 2: Une nuit pleine de surprises

Dès que Harry eu ouvert la fenêtre les hiboux au nombre de six se précipitèrent dans la chambre et se posèrent en ordre sur le lit sauf un minuscule hibou qui continuait a tourner au plafond en paillant sous le regard choqué des cinq posés sur le lit et le regard de dégoût d'Hedwige.

Harry décida de s'occuper de Coq en tout premier lieu avant que celui-ci ne réveille tout le quartier et ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes que ce dernier consentit à se poser sur le lit à coté des autres hiboux qui s'écartèrent de lui comme d'un pestiféré. Harry ensuite décida de libérer le reste des animaux de leur fardeaux et leur offrit à tous de l'eau et un peu de miam-hiboux puis tous partirent sauf Coq.

Après avoir fermer la fenêtre, Harry retourna vers son lit et là son pied heurta un petit objet. Harry s'empressa de le ramasser pensant avoir laisser traîné une des ses fioles de potions car quand il eu cogner dedans, un petit bruit cristallin se fit entendre, mais quand il le leva à la lumière il n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Comment par tous les diables, le pendentif de l'homme de son rêve, Céragos, pouvait-il se retrouver dans sa chambre. Alors seulement revint a son esprit que juste avant de mourir il avait semblait-il murmuré quelque chose d'inaudible et pourtant Harry savait ce qu'il avait dit

_-"Garde pour moi mon identité et témoigne de ce que tu a vu à ceux que tu pense être digne de t'écouter"_

L'esprit en ébullition Harry s'assit sur son lit puis laissa son esprit se vider de toutes ses questions. Céragos semblait digne de confiance et Harry pensait qu'il lui devait de respecter ses dernières volontés donc il passa le pendentif à son cou et quand cela fut fait, il se sentit envahi par une douce chaleur pleine de sérénité.

Le bruit d'Hedwige en train d'invectiver Coq le ramena à la réalité et il décida de s'occuper de tout ce qu'il avait reçu. Le premier paquet était celui que portait Coq, il l'ouvrit découvrant à l'intérieur une lettre, une petite boite et ... un livre? Ron lui envoyait un livre et assez volumineux en plus? Dans l'obscurité de la chambre il ne pouvait lire le titre du livre donc il décida d'allumer sa petite lampe de chevet et découvrit avec stupeur le titre: 100 ans de blagues à Poudlard.

Harry posa avec gratitude le livre à ses cotés puis décida d'ouvrir les autres paquets avant de commencer à lire les lettres. La mère de Ron lui avait envoyé un gâteau qui était dans la boite qu'avait livré Coq avec le livre; Harry se demandait toujours comment Coq pouvait porter de si lourds paquets vu sa taille. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre sur les meilleurs sortilèges à utiliser lors de combat magique, Rémus lui avait envoyer un livre sur les sorts de défense contre les forces du mal pratiqués par les meilleurs aurors. Ensuite Harry fut étonné de découvrir que Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un livre de Contes et Légendes des Temps oubliés mais le cadeaux le plus étrange fut celui de Hagrid. En effet en ouvrant une petite boite en bois de rose finement ouvragé se tenait une espèce de petite bille rouge avec de fines rainures dorées.

Franchement Harry ne savait que penser de ce cadeau que lui avait offert Hagrid. Ne trouvant aucune réponse par lui même, il décida de commencer par lire la lettre d'Hagrid.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire. Je tient aussi à te dire que je suis désolé pour Sirius tu a toute ma sympathie. Sur un ton plus joyeux je veux te prévenir que c'est moi qui garde Buck au château pour le moment et qu'il s'y plat beaucoup._

_Pour ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il est intact, il s'agit d'un œuf de Sylvarina du moins je l'espère! c'est une espèce très rare et j'ai trouver cet œuf dans la forêt. Je suppose que c'est un Sylvarina, c'est ce que j'ai lu dans un livre; mais il se peut que ce soit aussi un œuf de Coricasson ce qui serait plus amusant alors._

_Je t'ai aussi envoyer quelques gâteaux que j'ai fais._

_Bon anniversaire Harry_

_Hagrid_

Sylvarina? Coricasson? Mais que diable lui avait envoyé Hagrid? Harry reposa délicatement l'œuf dans sa boite qu'il referma et rangea précieusement dans sa valise puis il se concentra sur les autres lettres. Il prit une grosse enveloppe marqué du sceau de Poudlard, elle semblait bien plus lourde que les années précédente mais Harry se souvint alors des buses et ouvrit avec impatience l'enveloppe et ne remarqua pas l'insigne qui tomba sur le lit lors de l'ouverture trop absorbé par la lecture du parchemin

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_C'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce que vous avez passé vos buses avec succès. Le jury et moi-même nous vous exprimons nos plus sincère félicitation._

_Voici le détail de vos résultats;_

_DFCM (théorie) Optimal_

_DFCM (pratique) Optimal avec mention spéciale de l'examinateur pour un Patronus parfaitement maîtrisé_

_SORTILEGE (théorie) Effort Exceptionnel_

_SORTILEGE (pratique) Optimal_

_METAMORPHOSE (théorie) Effort Exceptionnel_

_METAMORPHOSE (pratique) Optimal_

_POTION (théorie) Effort Exceptionnel_

_POTION (pratique) Effort Exceptionnel_

_SOIN AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES Optimal_

_ASTRONOMIE Acceptable_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE Piètre_

_DIVINATION Désolant_

_Avec mes salutations distinguées,_

_Nicolas Talensac Directeur de la commission des inspecteurs d'examens _

Onze BUSES, il n'en revenait pas il avait obtenus onze BUSES, mais bien sur il était aussi déprimé car n'ayant pas obtenu un O en potion il ne pouvait donc poursuivre cette matière, Rogue avait été clairement explicite a ce sujet l'année passée, mais bon E n'était pas si mal non plus! il pourrait sûrement négocier cela avec Dumbledore. Il décida alors de continuer la lecture de la lettre

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Il a été décidé que cette année vous occuperiez la place de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. En espérant que vous vous chargerez avec brio de cette nouvelle responsabilité._

_Sincèrement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, voila une nouvelle qui le ravissait de quoi rabattre l'égo de Malefoy. Ce qui signifiait aussi que l'interdiction stupide d'Ombrage était levée, son balai lui manquait toujours autant et il frissonnait de plaisir à l'idée de simplement remonter dessus. Ensuite venait la liste de ses fournitures scolaires ainsi qu'un formulaire a remplir pour les options à suivre l'année prochaine. Harry décida de ne pas le remplir dans l'immédiat et d'attendre d'en avoir parlé avec Dumbledore.

En rangeant la lettre, il vit l'insigne qui reposait sur son lit, son insigne de capitaine à lui. Fier d'être nommé capitaine, il la pris pour l'admirer mais quand il l'eu vu son visage afficha une expression de dégoût. Il y avait eu erreur, on lui avait envoyer l'insigne de capitaine de Serpentard. McGonagall devait se faire vielle pour s'être trompée se dit Harry et il rangea l'insigne dans la lettre puis la posa sur son bureau. Il aurait beaucoup de chose à dire à Dumbledore.

Ensuite il prit la lettre de Ron et l'ouvrit, prenant au passage un des gâteaux de Mme Weasley et donnant les biscuits de Hagrid à Coq et Hedwige qui se firent un plaisir à réduire en miette les morceaux de bois que Hagrid lui avait offert en guise de gâteaux

_Salut Harry,_

_Tu va bien? J'espère que oui et que tes moldus ne te font pas la vie dure, surtout après ce qui c'est passé au ... au ministère. Sinon dis le moi, Fred et George m'ont offert un échantillon gratuit de leurs nouvelles blagues qu'ils vendent dans leurs magasin du chemin de traverse. On pourrait les essayer sur tes moldus qu'en dis tu. Sinon pour ton cadeau, je suis tombé dessus en allant voir Fred et George, ce sont toutes les blagues qui ont été faite a Poudlard de 1900 à 2000. Même Fred et George sont dedans tu te rend compte? C'est dingue non! et puis comme tu doit t'en douter il parle aussi de ton père, Sirius et Rémus c'est pour ça que je voulais te l'offrir, mais il était trop au dessus de mes moyens pour moi et c'est en voyant que je faisait la tête en arrivant dans leur magasin que j'en ai parlé a Fred et George. ni une ni deux ils sont allés l'acheter en me prenant au passage tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi puis ils ont eux même payer ce qu'il me manquait! Tu aurais du voir la tête de maman quand je lui ai raconté que Fred et George m'avait pris toutes mes économie! Enfin tout ça pour dire que ton cadeau est de ma part et aussi de la part des jumeaux qui ont dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses comparés à ce que tu a fait pour eux. Tu comprend ce qu'ils veulent dire toi?_

_Bon je te laisse. Maman t'envoie des gâteaux qu'elle a fait, de peur que tes moldus ne te nourrisse pas assez._

_Allez salut,_

_Ron_

_PS: renvois moi Coq pour me dire quand tu pourra venir au Terrier! Dumbledore te donnera peut-être l'autorisation cette année!_

Harry souriait pendant qu'il lisait la lettre et il fut extrêmement reconnaissant a Ron et aux jumeaux du cadeau. Ne pouvant attendre, il prît le livre et le feuilleta rapidement et en effet les Maraudeurs occupait une grandes partie du livre mais une ligne du passage des Maraudeurs l'interpella

_" ... mais bien que les Maraudeurs se soient distingués pendant leur scolarité il faut noter qu'ils ont eu une sérieuse concurrence. En effet il est apparut que certain élèves de la maisons des Serpentards se soient décidés à venger l'honneur que Griffondor malmenait depuis le début des maraudeurs. La sixième années des maraudeurs fut donc marquée par ce conflit de blague dont certaine partie du château sont aujourd'hui encore empreinte ..."_

Alors comme ça les maraudeurs on eu la vie dure? Après avoir vu ce que son propres père faisait a son époque Harry pouvait sans mal imaginer pourquoi les Serpentards se soient révoltés! Reposant le livre il décida de continuer a lire ses lettres et prit celle d'Hermione.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'espère que tu passe de bonnes vacances et que ta famille ne te mène pas la vie dure. Ton cadeau te plaira j'espère, j'ai vu comment tu te débrouillais au ministère et j'en aie été impressionnée. Mais ce qui m'a le plus surprise c'est de voir comment nous autres avions progressé grâce à toi et l'AD, donc je me disais qu'il serait bien que tu continue à nous enseigner comme tu l'a fait (on ne sait jamais, peut-être que le nouveau professeur sera comme Ombrage) et donc je me suis dis que les sortilèges pourraient ajouter une autre dimension à tes cours._

_Bon, je vais te laisser Harry et surtout fais bien attention à toi._

_Hermione_

Il reposa la lettre et observa le livre. En effet l'AD avait été très utile l'année dernière, mais les circonstances faisaient que c'était nécessaire. Cette année, Fudge ne pourra pas se voiler la face et donc Dumbledore aura tout le loisir de choisir un professeur compétent. Mais comme le rappelait Hermione partager ses expériences avec les autres élèves pourrait être bénéfique, et puis le groupe qui l'avait accompagné au ministère pourrait aussi partager leurs expériences.

Étrangement avoir reçu ses cadeaux avait atténué la douleur de la disparition de Sirius, bien sûr son cœur le serrait constamment, mais il n'entrait plus dans ses divagation noire et dépressive comme il avait l'habitude depuis le début des vacances.

Revenant à la réalité il s'intéressa maintenant à la lettre de Rémus.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je préfère commencer tout de suite par ce qui est dur laissant ainsi le bonheur faire place a la douleur._

_La disparition de Sirius est tragique et nous atteint durement tout les deux, il était le dernier de mes meilleurs amis en vie et pour toi la seule famille qu'il t'aura été permis d'avoir. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement et tu doit être fort maintenant._

_Nous savons tous les deux que Sirius aurait préféré que nous nous souvenions de lui avec joie et toujours gardé à l'esprit les moment joyeux passés avec lui._

_Sur un ton plus joyeux je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Vu ta performance l'année dernière et tes résultats à tes BUSES (Dumbledore nous a fait part à l'Ordre de tes résultats, toutes mes félicitation) donc je me suis dit que tu voudrais en connaître plus encore en DCFM c'est pourquoi je t'offre ce livre. Fais en bon usage. _

_Comme il y est fait usage des animagus dedans je te passe aussi toutes les notes que nous avions fait avec Sirius et ton père sur les animagus (et qu'ils ont utilisés pour le devenir) mais fais attention à toi Harry._

_Sincèrement,_

_Rémus_

Harry ouvrit précipitamment le livre en question, et en effet à l'intérieur se trouvait une liasse de parchemins manuscrits où se mêlait l'écriture droite, claire et délicate de Rémus, les caractères rapide et non moins réguliers de son père et l'écriture brouillonne et difficile à déchiffrer de Sirius.

Avoir ces parchemins écrit de la main de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille lui réchauffait le coeur, et c'est les yeux pleins d'émotions qu'il rangea délicatement les feuilles dans le livre offert par Rémus. Il passa ensuite à la dernière lettre.

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira, lit le, tu verra les veilles légendes sont passionnantes et parfois certains problèmes présent trouvent leurs échos dans le passé._

_Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps mais avant de te laisser à tes cadeaux, je tiens à te prévenir que le 3 Août nous viendrons te chercher à 11h00. Tu ira au QG de l'Ordre où tu y restera jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ron et Hermione t'y rejoindrons le 10, ainsi que Ginny et tous les quatre vous suivrez un entrainement qui pourra toujours vous être bénéfique._

_Très sincèrement, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

La joie gagna le coeur d'Harry. Il pourrait quitter Privet Drive après-demain. et en plus il retrouvera rapidement Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Relisant la lettre, il nota quelques passages marquants, notamment le fait que Dumbledore ne vienne pas seul le chercher et ensuite qu'il devra passer une semaine seul a Grimmauld Place. Mais si cela lui permettait de ne plus voir les Dursley alors le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Harry rangea tous ses cadeaux prenant au passage un autre morceau de gâteaux de Mme Weasley puis la fatigue le gagnant il décida de se recoucher. Demain il répondrait a Ron puis préviendrait son oncles qu'on viendrait le chercher. Puis il s'endormit d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve. Un sommeil réparateur et bénéfique qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis le début des vacances.


	3. Nouveaux éléments

Chapitre 3: Nouveaux éléments

10h55. Seul le Tic-Tac de la pendule venait briser le silence de la maison. Une énorme valise attendait près de la porte, dessus trônait une cage vide. Harry assis sur les marches attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Les Dursley était partit tôt se matin, le plus loin possible de la maison d'après les dire de son oncles Vernon hier matin quand Harry lui eu annoncer l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard.

La journée commençait bien. pour une fois Harry put prendre un copieux déjeuner vu qu'il était seul a son réveil. Mais maintenant que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait plus Harry devenait anxieux Pourtant il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher Le pendentif a son cou irradiait une calme chaleur qui apaisa quelque peut Harry qui recommença a se poser les même question que la vielle.

Il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas comment se pendentif avait pu se retrouver dans sa chambre ni pourquoi il semblait si précieux et si réconfortant a ses yeux. il avait feuilleter tout les livres de magie en sa possession et pourtant rien ne correspondait à ce pendentif.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas l'horloge sonner onze heures ni les coups frappés a la porte. Ce ne fut que quand les coups se firent plus insistant qu'il sortit de sa rêverie et se précipita a la porte.

Sur le seuil se trouvait Albus Dumbledore souriant accompagné d'un autre homme qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Les laissant entrer Harry cogna contre sa valise et faillit tomber a terre mais se rattrapa de justesse.

-"Bonjour Harry! Tu en a mis du temps à répondre.

-Oui désolé professeur Dumbledore j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand vous avez frappé, Harry jeta un regard discret et curieux a l'inconnue qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Ce n'est rien Harry! Maintenant laisse moi te présenter un de mes vieux amis. Harry je te présente Logrind Déram."

Vieux? Cet homme n'était pas âgé de plus de 35 ans! Enfin c'est vrai qu'ils pouvaient se connaitre depuis longtemps vu l'age de Dumbledore.

-" Euh ... enchanté Mr Déram, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main

-Appelle moi Logrind Harry! Et tout le plaisir est pour moi!"

La poigne de Logrind était a l'image de son physique, vigoureux. En effet l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était imposant, déjà pour rentrer il avait du se baisser pour passer la porte mais maintenant a l'intérieur Harry et Dumbledore paraissait franchement petit comparer a lui même s'il était encore loin d'atteindre la taille de Hagrid.

Mais étrangement Harry ne se sentait aucunement intimidé par lui bien au contraire. Logrind dégageait une aura forte mais a la fois calme et sereine. Tout en Logrind ressentait la paix. Harry sut rapidement qu'il était digne de confiance et que son physique impressionnant ne reflétait pas ce qu'il était en réalité.

Dumbledore repris la conversation après ces brèves salutation.

-" Bien Harry je suppose que nous pouvons y aller? Peut être souhaite tu dire au revoir a ta famille avant de partir bien que il ne semble pas enclin à se montrer, un petit sourire amusé illumina le visage du directeur et de Logrind.

- Non non ça ira, répondit Harry. De toute façon ils ne sont pas là! Ils sont partis très loin ce matin pour nous éviter le plus possible!

- Nous éviter? Logrind émit un petit rire amusé qui aurais très bien pu ressembler a un grognement d'ours. Et bien que voila une famille étrange! Bon nous n'allons pas tarder Albus! Nous risquons d'arriver en retard pour le déjeuner sinon!

- Vous avez parfaitement raison mon cher Logrind! Ne tardons pas plus que nécessaire et ne faisons pas non plus attendre Nymphadora! Elle n'est pas encore habitué à leurs comportement! Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice à cette phrase.

- En effet nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher alors! Je m'occupe de tes affaires Harry!

Mêlant le geste à la parole Logrind souleva sans difficulté la lourde valise de Harry a l'aide d'une seule main. Franchement cet homme était on ne peut plus surprenant, son apparence et sa force était impressionnante mais pourtant son caractère semblait doux et paisible.

Pendant que Logrind prenait un peu d'avance et sortait du petit jardin Harry fermait la maison sous l'oeil patient du directeur, mais Harry brûlait de poser certaine question à son directeur. Harry devait vraiment avoir échouer avec les cour d'occlumencie car Dumbledore prit la parole de façon inattendue et pourtant cela redonna un nouveau souffle à Harry

-" Oui Harry? Que veux tu dire?

- Et bien professeur ... je ne sait par où commencer en fait j'ai tellement de question a poser!

- Commence par le début alors, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

- Hein? Ah oui ... et bien tout d'abord je tenais a vous remercier pour le livre! Il me tarde de le lire. Sinon par rapport a ma nomination en tant que capitaine, il semblerait que l'on m'est envoyer par erreur l'insigne de capitaine de Serpentard!

- Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry nous corrigerons cela à la rentrée!

- Merci Professeur! Sinon de qui parliez vous, vous et Mr Déram tout à l'heure en disant que Tonk ne serait pas habitué a eux?

- Tu le découvrira bientôt ne te fais pas de soucis!

- Très bien professeur, Harry se demandait bien de qui ils pouvaient s'agir. Et sinon je voulais aussi vous demander comment nous rendons nous là bas cette fois, Harry doutais que Dumbledore utiliserais un balais comme l'année passée mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire a l'idée du vieil homme perché sur un balais faisant des tours et des détours comme Maugrey l'avait fait.

- Pour une fois Harry nous utiliserons un moyen peux conventionnel à nous autres sorciers!

Comme pour renforcer les dire de Dumbledore un clac métallique se fit entendre dans la rue et Harry fut surpris de voir Logrind fermer le coffre d'un 4x4 qui les attendais dans la rue

- En voiture? Mais pourquoi?

- Sache Harry que les déplacement sorcier comme la poudre de cheminette ou le transplannage ne sont pas parfaitement discret! Tu te doute de la raison pour la poudre de cheminette car il faut passé par tout un tas de procédures administrative qui aurais vite fait de tomber au main de Voldemort. Pour le transplannage c'est un peux plus complexe mais il existe des appareils capable de repérer les lieux de départ et d'arrivé de transplannage, en général ce genres d'appareils n'est utilisés que par les aurors mais au vues des relations de Lucius Malefoy et de son incarcération à Azkaban maintenant il n'est pas impossible que Voldemort les possèdent aussi. Donc nous aurions pu utilisé le magicobus pour nous y rendre mais là encore la discrétion n'est pas assurée non plus. Je te laisse deviner que les balais ne sont plus de mon âge et de toute manière je n'est jamais été a l'aise dessus! Dumbledore fis un clin d'oeil a Harry. Mais vois-tu Logrind, qui est un sorcier au cas où tu te poserais la question, vit en temps normal de manières très moldus et donc il est parfaitement adapté a leur monde et il possède cette voiture comme j'ai récément repris contact avec lui je lui ais demander de nous accompagner car avec sa voiture il s'imposait comme le meilleur choix du point de vue du confort du voyage ainsi que sa discrétion!

- Je vois professeur!

Tout en parlant Harry et Dumbledore avait rejoint Logrind et sans plus attendre ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture et quittèrent la petite rue tranquille pour gagner Londre.

Après plus d'une heure sans aucun soucis ils arrivèrent devant le QG de l'ordre. Devant la porte Harry remarqua que rien n'avait changé dans le coin comme si le temps n'avait pas d'influence sur ce petit bout de Terre et cela ne le réjouissait guère car il se rappelait fort bien l'état de l'intérieur de la maison.

Une fois a l'intérieur des hurlements furent clairement audible et le morale de Harry baissa d'un coup, le tableau de Mme Black était toujours là et toujours aussi ... "discret". Se tournant vers les deux adultes il remarqua qu'ils affichaient tout deux une mine chagrine ce qui l'étonna au plus au point. En effet pourquoi étaient-ils chagrinés alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement a quoi s'attendre eux!

Ce fut alors que Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans les cris. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention il remarqua que c'était en fait deux personnes qui se criait dessus l'une étant un garçon l'autre une fille. Quittant le vestibule pour rentrer dans la maison proprement dite Harry remarqua que la maison était métamorphosé, en effet il y faisait bon vivre et elle avait l'air vraiment d'une demeure vivante contrairement a ses souvenirs.

En parlant de vivant on pouvait remarquer une personne anxieuse faisant les 100 pas au milieu du hall d'entrée. Dès qu'ils furent tous trois entrés et que Tonk les aperçut elle se précipita vers eux.

- Professeur, Mr Logrind! S'ils vous plais faite quelque chose! je n'arrive pas a les arrêter! Tonks semblait vraiment inquiétée ce qui étonna Harry mais en tout cas elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, toujours égale a elle même. Logrind souffla exaspérer.

- De quoi s'agit-il cette fois?

- Je ne sais pas! Ils étaient tout deux dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas! Je préparais la chambre de Harry quand les la disputes a commencée! Je n'ai pas osé entrer dans la cuisine mais cela fait bien une demi-heure qu'ils se disputent comme ça Mr Logrind.

- Ils n'en ratent pas une ces deux là franchement! Pire que des gamins!

Logrind se dirigea sans attendre vers la cuisine suivit par un Dumbledore qui semblait quand même amusé de la situation. Harry les suivit tout les deux accompagner de Tonks qui lui glissa un bonjour au passage.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de la cuisine, seule pièce pour ainsi dire vivable l'année dernière mais là la vision qui s'offrit à lui était a des année lumière de ses souvenirs. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les chaises renversées, des ustensile éparpillé au petit bonheur la chance et surtout la cuisine était complètement blanche de farine et d'oeuf. Ce n'était plus une cuisine c'était un champs de bataille. Et au milieu de cet enfer se tenait deux adolescent eux aussi recouvert d'oeuf de farine et de divers sauce.

Tous deux semblait avoir l'age de Harry mais sous leur couche de saleté impossible d'en être sur. En tout cas aucun des deux ne semblait avoir remarqué leur présence et continuait a s'invectiver l'un-l'autre.

-ET ALORS? SI T'EST PAS CAPABLE DE BATTRE CORRECTEMENT DES OEUF EN NEIGE T'A RIEN A FAIRE DANS CETTE CUISINE, criait le garçon. ET APRES TU VIENT ME DIRE QUE LES GARCON NE SAVENT PAS FAIRE LA CUISINE ALORS QUE TOI NON PLUS TU SAIT PAS LA FAIRE?

- JE TE RAPPEL QUE C'EST MOI QUI EST FAIT LA CUISINE LA SEMAINE DERNIERE. ET PUIS J'AI PAS DE LECON A RECEVOIR DE TOI ALORS QUE TU CONFOND LA MOUTARDE ET LA MAYONNAISE

- PARDON? TU TE FOUT DE MOI? JE TE SIGNAL QUE QUAND MOI JE FAIS LA CUISINE ON NE FINI PAS AU LIT AVEC UNE INTOXICATION ALIMENTAIRE!

- C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI LE BOUCHER NOUS A VENDU DE ...

Logrind décida alors d'intervenir tandis que Harry et Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CHANTIER!

Les deux ados se tournèrent d'un bond vers Logrind et répondirent d'une même voix

- Oh coucou Log! tu est rentré depuis longtemps?

- T'as vu on a fait la cuisine!

Le garçon voulut montrer la table avec la nourriture préparer mais il remarqua ainsi que la jeune fille de l'ordre apparent de la pièce ou plutot le désordre apparent. Avec un sourire gamin et d'un claquement de doigt le garçon rangea tout tandis que la fille s'occupait de tout nettoyer. Sous les yeux étonner de Harry devant leurs performances la cuisine redevint vite ce qu'elle aurais du être et un somptueux festin apparut sur la table.

Avant que Logrind est put ajouter un mots les deux jeunes s'éclipsèrent en disant qu'il devait se changer car ils étaient salent, chose qu'ils aurait pus facilement corriger par magie pensa Harry au vu de leur capacité a ranger la pièce. Logrind repris alors la parole.

- Désolé pour ce spectacle Harry mais tu a pu admirer dans toutes leurs splendeurs les deux phénomènes, Séïs pour le garçon et Elie pour la fille. Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont toujours comme ça

- Euh oui ... d'accord!

- Bien maintenant que l'incident est clos si nous passions à table, dit Dumbledore en regardant les deux jeunes grimper les escalier à toutes vitesses.

Ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent a manger mais Harry prit la parole

- On ne les attends pas pour manger? Harry pensait surtout qu'ils pourraient encore se mettre en colère et que jamais il n'avait vu une dispute si vive pour un sujet aussi dérisoire. A l'exception d'une fois entre Ron et Hermione juste avant le bal pendant le tournois des trois sorciers quand Ron a sut que le cavalier d'Hermione était Krum.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux ils arriveront vite, lui répondit Logrind.

En effet les deux jeunes rentrèrent à cet instant dans la cuisine parlant tranquillement, toutes traces de la dispute précédente avait disparut aussi bien dans leur voix que dans leur tenue.

Sans cette couche d'oeuf et de farine tout les deux était ... le seul qualificatif qui venait a Harry était beau. Le garçon était un peu plus grand que Harry, on ne pouvait pas facilement distinguer son physique car il portait des vêtement amples qui pourtant le mettait bien en valeur. Les seul détails facilement observable était néanmoins les plus troublant. En effet ses cheveux attaché en catogan était noir mais il semblait que dans la lumière il était d'un bleu sombre. Mais le plus surprenant était ses yeux d'un rouge hypnotique. Mis a part Voldemort Séïs était la seule personne que Harry avait vu avoir les pupilles rouges

La fille quand à elle était sublime. Ses vêtements était comme ceux de Séïs, bien large mais ils laissait deviner de somptueuse formes a faire dresser les morts. Ses cheveux noir faisaient une queue de cheval qui lui arrivaient au rein et ses yeux était d'un bleu-gris électrisant et envoûtant. Tous deux était joyeux et s'il n'avait été présent il n'aurais jamais pu deviner qu'ils étaient pratiquement sur le point de s'entre-tuer il y a seulement quinze minutes.

- Alors qu'elle était la raison de cette dispute, s'enquit Logrind!

La voix mélodieuse d'Elie résonna comme du cristal dans l'esprit de Harry

- La raison? Je ne sait pas! Ou plutôt je ne sait plus! Et toi Sen tu t'en rappel?

La voix de Séïs était quand à elle était grave, mélodieuse et quelque peu envoûtante

- Bah non pas vraiment! Mais t'est sure qu'il y avait une raison Elie?

- Bon ça suffit vous deux! vous avez vu l'accueil que vous réservé a Harry, les réprimanda Logrind.

- C'était pas méchant ... , commença Elie

- ... et puis au moins il sera au courant, finit Séïs avec un sourire mutin

Tous deux prirent place l'un a coté de l'autre en face d'Harry en le saluant au passage? Celui-ci leur répondit d'un signe de tète ayant la bouche pleine puis le repas reprit tranquillement. Encore une fois Harry fut impressionné par Séïs et Elie car tout au long du repas il mangèrent une quantité extraordinaire de nourriture. Ils pouvaient sans difficulté détrônner Ron de son statut de gros mangeur. Harry compris alors la raison d'un tel festin.

Bien que personne ne parla beaucoup durant ce repas Harry appréciait ce calme détendu qui régnait et il put profiter des succulents plats a qui il fit lui aussi honneur. Le repas une fois fini Dumbledore agita sa baguette et toute la table fut débarrassé et la vaisselle nettoyée.

- Bien Harry je vais te laisser. tu est entre de bonne main et moi j'ai des affaires a régler a Poudlard pour la rentrée. Tonk, Logrind, Séïs et Elie resterons ici comme ça tu ne sera pas seul. Je reviendrait donc la semaine prochaine pour la réunion de l'Ordre et toi tu retrouvera tes amis à ce moment.

- Bien Monsieur, acquiesça tranquillement Harry en accompagnant Dumbledore à la porte.

- Bien alors au revoir Harry!

- Euh professeur ...

- Oui Harry?

- Et bien ... comment dire savez vous ce qu'est un Eterniteras professeur? Harry ne put déchiffrer le regard que lui lança Dumbledore qui baissa les yeux un peu mal à l'aise.

- Où a tu entendu parler d'Eterniteras Harry?

Harry commença alors, maladroitement au début puis avec plus de conviction au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait, à raconter a Dumbledore le rêve qu'il avait fait deux jours plus tôt en ne faisant pas mention, toute fois, au pendentif qu'il portait toujours a son cou. Une fois le récit fini il regarda Dumbledore qui lui souriait gentillement.

- Et bien Harry je suis ravie que tu m'est parlé de ceci. Ce que tu vient de me raconter explique en partie le manque d'activité de Voldemort ces derniers temps! Pour en revenir au Eternitéras tu pourra tout d'abord te référer au livre que je t'ai offert, il y est fait mention. Ensuite si tu te pose toujours des questions tu peux en parler à Logrind car il s'y connaît bien en légendes anciennes tu peux aussi en parler a Séïs ou Elie, je les soupçonne de s'interresser a ces vieux contes perdu.

- Merci professeur mais juste une dernière question s'il vous plais!

- Tu est sur qu'une seule suffira Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé

- Euh ... pour le moment oui, je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer! Qui sont-ils? Je veux dire Logrind, Séïs et Elie!

- Mais tu ne me dérange pas Harry. Et comme je dit la curiosité est bénéfique quand elle est bien placé! Pour en revenir à ta question sache que je connais Logrind depuis de nombreuse année et je le considère comme un amis cher! Pour Séïs et Elie je ne peux malheureusement te répondre car je ne connaît pas moi-même la réponse. Logrind me dit qu'ils l'accompagne souvent et qu'ils sont tout les trois proches. Je fais amplement confiance à Logrind pour ne pas lui en demandé plus s'il ne désir pas me le dire.

- Bien professeur! Mais sont-ils de la même famille? il me semblait très proche à la façon dont la dispute c'est fini!

- Non Harry ils ne sont pas parents, répondit Dumbledore avec amusement. Bien je vais maintenant te laisser et retourner à mes mornes affaires. Au revoir Harry!

- Au revoir professeur!

Puis Dumbledore quitta le domicile et Harry retourna dans la cuisine où le petit groupe discutais tranquillement. Logrind s'aperçut du retour de Harry.

- Alors Albus est parti?

- Oui Mr Logrind à l'instant, lui répondit Harry. Puis-je me retirer pour aller ranger mes affaires?

- Bien sur Harry tu est libre de tes mouvements ici! A l'exception de sortir coté rue bien entendu! Séïs accompagne le a sa chambre et aide le a porter sa malle!

- OK je me dévoue! Heureusement que nous somme là les jeunes hommes car la galanterie nous oblige a ne pas faire travailler trop dur ces jeune demoiselles quand a toi Log c'est que tu te fait vieu maintenant! les rhumatisme et tout ça ..., ajouta Séïs avec un sourire amusé à Harry qui lui aussi était amusé par sa remarque.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te répond la jeune demoiselle Séïs, lui rétorqua Elie en faisant mine d'être en colère

- Oui Liki je sais! bon tu viens Harry?

Tous deux sortirent en souriant de la pièce.

- Je passe devant comme je sais où tu sera loger!

- D'accord je te suit, lui répondit Harry

- Bien, au fait même si tu sait comment je m'appele, je me présente c'est la moindre des politesse! Je suis Séïs Enfa, lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Et moi Harry Potter, lui répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.

Harry s'attendait a voir le regard de Séïs monter vers sa cicatrice comme tout le monde le faisaient mais Séïs ne le fit pas et prit la malle d'un coter Harry de l'autre et tout deux montèrent en direction de la chambre de Harry.


	4. Légendes oubliées

**Reviews:**

Primerose: tu sait très bien que moi et l'orthographe et la grammaire ...

Shïava: merci ca fait plaisir à entendre j'essayerais de ne pas te decevoir sur la suite :p

Chapître 4: Légendes oubliées

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, la même que l'année passée, Harry et Séïs déposèrent la valise sur le lit puis Séïs aida Harry a ranger ses affaires. Voyant la cage vide Séïs prit la parole.

- Où est ta chouette Harry?

- Edwige? je l'ai envoyer portée une lettre elle sera de retour d'ici un jour ou deux je pense! Mais comment sait tu que c'était une chouette?

- Simple déduction logique! Regarde, il lui montra une plume qui trainnais dans la cage. Cette plume tout d'abord la longueur montre qu'il s'agit d'une plume d'une aile, ensuite la forme allongé comme celle là est caracteristique des chouette et des hullotte. Donc ton oiseaux est de l'une de ces espèces. Pour preciser que c'est une chouette il suffit juste de regarder les trace de griffes sur le montant du reposoir. L'ecartement des marques montrent qu'il s'agit en effet d'une chouette.

- Ah euh ... tu est observateur! Harry était stupéfait par les déductions du garçon.

- Bof non! j'ai juste la chance de m'y connaitre en oiseaux. Avec Logrind et Elie on vivait tranquillement au fond d'une forêt avant donc je m'y connait assez en animaux. on chassait meme pour manger c'est pour te dire notre isolement!

- Ah bon? mais comment faisiez vous pour la magie? Je veux dire pour apprendre!

- On s'entrainait!

- Comment ca? Tout seul?

- Oui avec Logrind, Elie moi et trois autre personnes qui était avec nous! Et puis parfois un ou deux étranger se joignait a nous pour l'entrainement!

- Ah! Et pourquoi vous etes là maintenant? Tu sait avec Voldemort vivre loin de tout comme vous le faisiez était peut être la meilleur solution ...

- Nous sommes venue pour aider dans la mesure de nos possibilités! Et ton discourt me semble légèrement défaitiste pour une personne si importante que toi, le ton n'était pas élevé mais Harry remarqua quand même le reproche de Séïs.

- Tu ne sait rien de ce qui se passe ici ni qui je suis. Toi tu vivais dans ton coin perdu alors tu ne peux même pas savoir combien cette guerre est térrible pour moi.

Séïs lui jetta un regard étrange qui mit Harry mal à l'aise. Son expression qui jusque là était toujours joviale s'était mué un un regard neutre mais au combien profond. Ses yeux rouge fixé sur lui semblait le sonder au plus profond de son âme. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait subit pareil regard. Mais ce qui mettais Harry plus mal à l'aise encore c'était que ce regard sembliat tout savoir sur tout ce qui était derangant car cela lui rappelait Malefoy. Mais contrairement a ce dernier qui accompagnait généralement ce regard d'un sourir hautain, Séïs lui n'affichait qu'une mine neutre. C'était comme si l'expression du visage de Séïs montrait que son regard qui connaissait tout était on ne peux plus vrai.

- Les guerre ce n'est pas un jeu Harry. On rit, on pleure, on souffre, on cris vengance, on combat, on vit, on meurt. La guerre n'a jamais été juste qu'elle qu'en soit les raisons et tout le monde est touché par la guerre. On ne peux pas simplement l'oublier ou juste se mettre a l'écart. Tu dit que je connait pas ta douleur? Qu'en sait tu? Et toi connais tu la mienne?

- Je ... je ... non tu as raison. Excuse moi d'avoir dit ca!

- Ce n'est rien Harry tu n'a pas à être désolé, il lui tapait le dos pour le remotiver. Et puis tu as raison en un certain sens. Chacun vit sa vie de facon unique et personne ne peux imaginer quoique ce soit sur une autre personne. On ne connait jamais quelqu'un par coeur car il faut plus d'une vie pour aprendre a connaitre quelqu'un. Bon continuons a ranger sinon Log va encore m'accuser de flemarder

En souriant Harry reprit aussi ce qu'il faisait auparavent rangant son linge dans un placard pendant que Séïs s'occupait de tout les objet qui trainaient dans la valise.

- Dis Harry! D'ou il te vient ce livre?

Harry se retourna et vit que le garçon tenait dans ses mains le livre de contes offert par Dumbledore et les paroles du directeur sur la passion de Séïs sur les légende lui revint à l'esprit.

- C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire avant-hier!

- Ah bon c'était ton anniversaire? Joyeux anniversaire alors! même si j'ai deux jour de retard!

- Merci, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Alors comme ça tu t'interresse aux légendes anciennes?

Harry décida alors de tenter sa chance mais de manière subtile.

- Un peu! Enfin on va dire que un jour, je ne sais plus vraiment quand! J'ai entendu un nom qui a rapport a une vielle légende et comme quand j'était petit j'aimais bien les histoires comme cela Achille, Ulysse, Hercule, Oedipe et tout le reste, je me suis donc mit à chercher plus de détail sur ce mot, mais je n'avait rien trouvé a la bibliothèque. Dumbledore a surement appris mon engoument pour ces histoire et m'a offert ce livre! mais je ne sait pas si je vais trouver ce que je cherche dedans! Et toi tu t'y interresse? au Légende je veux dire!

- Hmmm oui je m'y interesse assez. Il faut dire qu'avec Logrind on ne risque pas de les oublier. Il passait son temps à en parler avant que l'on ne vienne ici! Alors c'est quoi se mots que tu cherche? on pourra peut être t'aider?

Harry jubilaist interieurement. Il avait ammené Séïs ou il voulait

- Et bien en fait le mot en question est Eternitéras! mais j'ai eu beau cherché je n'ai rien trouvé.

Séïs avait l'air surpris mais Harry ne pouvait en être sur car cette expression passa si rapidement sur le visage du garçon qu'elle n'aurait pu être qu'une illusion.

- Eternitéras? C'est en effet une très vielle légende et c'est normal que tu ne l'est pas trouver. Seul peut de personne en on connaissance et cuex qui la connaisse en générale la dénigre!

- Tu la connais toi?

- Oui j'en est entendu parler! Il sourit à Harry, on fini de ranger puis on va en parler dans le salon d'accord?

- Oui je veux bien! Merci!

Ils finnirent rapidement de ranger les affaires puis sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Passant devant une chambre Séïs s'arreta brusquement et entrat dans la chambre suivit de Harry surpris de l'attitude de son compagnon. A l'interieur la chambre était acceuillante et très jolie mais surtout il y avait une impressionantes bibliothèque contre deux des murs de la pièce. Séïs se mit alors a chercher dans les divers rayon.

- Où est-on Séïs?

- Dans la chambre de Logrind! Je cherche l'un de ses livres

- Tu sait parfaitement que Log n'aime pas qu'on touche a ses livres Séïs! La voix fit sursauter Harry qui se retourna brusquement pour voir Elie a l'entrée. Séïs quand à lui n'avait esquisé aucun mouvement continuant a chercher.

- Je sais Liki mais je cherche le receuil des légendes oubliées! Harry s'interresse au Eternitéras!

- Ah bon, s'étonna Elie.

- Euh oui en fait je sais juste que ce mots fait référence a une ancienne légendes c'est tout mais ca m'intrigue!

- Voila et donc on avait décidé d'en parler dans le salon. Tu veux participer Liki?

- Oui je veux bien! Vien Harry on va l'attendre dans le salon comme ca si Logrind arrive c'est juste Séïs qui se fera étriper, aouta Elie en souriant.

- Nia nia nia! c'est ca va jouer ailleur, lui répondit Séïs. Mais allez-y tout les deux je serait pas long!

Elie et Harry sortirent de la chambre et gagnèrent le salon. La maison semblait déserte.

- Au fait je me présente! Elie Adamas!

- Et moi Harry, lui repondit-il en lui sérant la main. Où sont Tonks et Logrind?

- Ils sont parti faires les courses pour la semaine!

- Alors on risquait pas de se faire prendre tout a l'heure!

- Non c'est vrai! c'était juste pour embeter Séïs!

- Pourquoi vous faites ca?

- Quoi?

- Vous envoyer constament des piques!

- Oh ca! Pour s'amuser! Franchement après tout ce temps passé ensemble on ne se dispute pas pour de simple broutille!

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?

- Un bout de temps en effet! Tient je pense que des boissons seraient sympa, je vais en preparer!

- Attend je vais t'aider!

- Non non c'est bon attend ici!

Harry la regarda partir. Décidement elle était très jolie et quand il lui parlait Harry avait du mal a detacher son regard de ses yeux si envoutant. Aucune fille ne lui avait fait un tel effet pas même Cho. Séïs avait beaucoup de chance de la cotoyer aussi souvent et pourtant tout les deux passait leur temps a se chamailler sauf pendnat les repas d'après ce qu'avait vu Harry. En les attendans il s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable et replongea dans ses reflexions. Que cherchait Voldemort, pourquoi cherchait-il une illusion? Pourquoi Céragos lui avait-il envoyer son pendentif et comment? Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Séïs revenir avec un gros grimoire dans les mains mais il entendit Elie revenir et il se reconcentra sur les deux adoslecents.

- Bon j'ais trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, dit Séïs en souriant.

- Et c'est quoi, demanda Harry

- Le receuil de légende de Logrind! Comme ca je risque pas d'oublier des détails.

- Oui c'est vvrai que tu a une si bonne mémoire Séïs, se moqua Elie

- Je t'en pose des questions moi? Bon alors je commence. Tout d'abord la légende raconte qu'il y a 6 Eternitéras, ce sont des être vivant mi-Homme mi-Dieu. Il serait apparut, car personne ne savait d'où ils venaient, il y a 8000 ans à peu près en Asie orientale. A cette époque la magie était déja répandu dans les civilisations présente comme celle qui donna naissance a la chine par exemple mais les connaissance de l'époque était très superficielle. De plus un chaos certain régnait du fait de guerre multiple qui ravageait le pays. A cette époque un puissant sorcier comparable à Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir sur plusisuer seigneur et commencait a étendre sont influence au territoire voisin massacrant au passage de nombreuse populations innocentes. Alors les Eternitéras décidèrent d'aider les populations a se proteger par eux même!. Pour cela ils prirent des jeues sorcier et leur enseignèrent plusieurs de leur secret sur la magie et ils formèrent aussi leur esprit pour penser par eux même et bien réflechir a ce qu'il fallait faire une fois la paix revenue. En fait les Eternitéras n'entrèrent jamais par eux même dans le conflit et n'aidèrent personne en particulier! Il restaient completement en dehors de tout contact avec le monde exterieur! C'est pour cela que l'on ne sait rien d'eux! Seul leurs disciples étaient en contact avec eux et la légende reste une légende car dans les recits qui nous parviennent de cette époque il n'est jamais fait mention des ces 6 personnes ... en fait cette légendes est tiré de récit oraux répartit sur toute la planète!

Mais pour en revenir a notre histoire ils formaient donc des sorciers! ensuite c'étaient a ces sorciers de faire ce qu'ils jugeaient bon de leurs pouvoirs! C'est ainsi que quelque uns de leur disciple se servir de leur capacité pour dominer les plus faibles!

Harry se révolta un peu.

- Et ces Eternitéras ne faisaient rien? si ces sorciers étaient devenue plus puissants c'étaient de leurs fautes!

- Peu être mais jamais les Eternitéras n'avaient enseigner leurs secret dans le but d'asservir des populations! Mais en fait la légende raconte que ce cas ne s'est que très peu présenté! En général tout les autres disciples s'associaient et terrassaient le traitre! Donc le tyran qui régnait fut rapidement évincer mais la paix n'était toujours pas ramenée. Le tyran vaincu fut remplacer par une foule d'autre petit tyran mais moldu cette fois et aider par de nombreux mage peu scrupuleux! Pour résoudre ce problème les disciples décidèrent alors d'aider un petit seigneur très aimé de son peuple et très respectueux de la vie mais très faible du coté de la force militaire malgrès qu'il soit un puissant guerrier. Les disciples allèrent le trouver à un moment critique pour lui, en effet une armée peu nombreuse mais possédant de puissant mages allait attaquer sa province pour la soumettre a un seigneur jaloux de la prosperité du seigneur. Ensemble ils gagnèrent la bataille et en fait ce fut l'attaquant qui fut soumis et non le petit seigneur! Mais en fait les disciples rèstèrent dans l'ombre par la suite aidant activement le seigneur sans être vu de la population. En fait leur système de soutient du seigneur serait a la base même des système politique actuel entre sorciers et moldus. Pour faire cour en ce qui concerne la suite, car il faudrait quelque heure pour ne traiter que ce passage de la légende, un autre tyran fit assassiner la soeur du seigneur qui décida alors d'en finir avec tout ces tyrans qui le defiait sans arret mais aussi pour en finir avec tout ces pauvres vagabond qui affluaient dans son royaume prospère! alors commenca l'unification de toute cette partie de l'Asie connue comme la Chine actuellement!

Bien sur pendant tout ce temps les disciple des Eternitéras continuaient de le soutenir en secret! Ainsi commenca la campagne d'unification! de leur coter les disciples des Eternitéras attirais a eu les gens possédant des pouvoir magique les cachants du peuple qui, parce qu'il les craignaient, les tuaient dans la plupart des cas. Donc ils les cachaient des moldus, leurs apprenaient à controler leur pouvoir et ensuite une fois leur apprentissage fini ces nouveau sorciers se joignaient a l'effort de guerre pour ainsi dire! la plupart du tant en temps qu'espions, soigneur et éclaireur de l'armée!

En fait tu vois les Eternitéras ont formé des gens qui seraient a l'origine de ce qu'est la communauté sorcière actuelle!

- C'est ... passionant mais pourtant étrange 6 être serait à l'origine du monde sorciers? Et qui sont-ils au juste?

- Ca personne ne le sait! Les disciples des Eternitéras ont toujours été très secret sur les enseignement qu'ils ont suivit et jamais il n'ont rompus les secrets des Eternitéras!

- Mais si ils sont si secrets comment savoir que ce sont eux qui sont a l'origine de tout ce que vous dites?

- Et bien tous ont parlé à ceux à qui ils enseignaient de leur puissant Maître, comprend par là ceux qui leur ont appris ce qu'ils savaient. Ils en parlaient souvent sans pour autant dévoiler qui ils étaient ni où les trouver ni ce qu'ils savaient! Mais la légende raconte aussi que tout les disciples portaient un signe disctinctif qui les reconnaissaient comme étant de vrai disciples des Eternitéras mais ce signe est inconnue de tous et il n'en ait fait mention nul part!

- D'accord mais tout à l'heure tu disait que cette légende etait mondiale? Or là elle ne se situe qu'en Asie!

- Bah là on sur ce que je t'ai raconté on peux plus parler d'un conte asiatique que de légende! en fait on parle de légende par ce on retrouve à travers toutes l'histoire de l'humanité des évènement similaires! a chaque fois qu'un petit groupe de personne hors du commun sort du lot on entend parler de petits évènement qui ont trait aux Eternitéras comme des être surpuissant qui font telle ou telle chose enfin tout un tas de folklore local. Car il faut comprendre que les Eternitéras se mele parfois a la société et agisse par eux même donnant ainsi des indices de leur présence! Un détournement d'une rivière en crue, la destruction d'un dragon des éléments naturel qui se dechaine de manière imprevue ... tout un tas de petit récit qui ont toujours lieu dans les regions ou pays où apparaisse ces grands sorciers! Mais comme personne ne sait qui sont ces Eternitéras on ne peux dire qi ce sont eux qui sont responsable des ces évènements! On ne sait pas non plus s'il ne sont pas mort et qu'en fait il est élever dans le plus grand secret des decendants pour tenir le flambeau! D'autre théorie les décriraient comme faisant partis du peuple des Elfes ce qui pourrait être exact mais les elfes se refuse à en parler! Mais d'après la légende il est certain que les Eternitéras sont bien connu des Elfes! A plusieur reprise dans leur légendes il est fait mention que les Eternitéras sont venu au secour des Elfes c'est pour cela qu'on pense qu'ils sont des Elfes!

- D'accord mais tu palre des Elfes comme si tu en avait rencontré!

- J'en est rencontré! La foret on nous habitions avant est l'un des royaumes Elfes! nous vivions en bordure de ce royaume et il nous arrivaient d'en croiser de temps en temps! mais les Elfes sont très discret et nous n'avons jamais engager la conversation avec eux! Ils disparaissaient de notre vue avant que nous puissions engager la conversation!

- Ah d'accord! Donc en fait les Eternitéras les Eternitéras aurait débarquer d'on ne sait où aurais former des disciples surpuissant qui serait les fondateurs de notre société sorcière actuelle! Mais qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des simples humain un peu mysterieux?

- Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils sont! Mais une chose est sure il ne venait pas de notre planète si on en croit la légende, car ils ont débarquer a une époque ou la magie n'en était qu'a ses début! Peux tu imaginer la puissance et la connaissance qu'il faut pour détourné un fleuve en cru?

- Bah non mais ca doit pas ètre dur si l'on sait comment faire!

- Tu crois ça Harry?

Là d'était Elie qui avait pris la parole. Pendant tout l'exposé elle avait ecouté d'un air réveur l'histoire de Séïs. Elle prit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau avec sa baguette puis elle le posa devant Harry.

- Vas-y fait s bouger l'eau dans se verre par magie, fait la flotter en une sphère au dessus du verre! Avec ta baguette!

Harry sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers le verre d'eau mais alors il chercha un moyen pour déplacer l'eau

- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA

L'eau se souleva mais seulement parce que le verre se soulevait. Même en se concentrant Harry n'arrivait pas a soulever l'eau seul et cela le frustrait.

- Tu voit Harry tu n'arrive pas a faire bouger l'eau avec un Wingardium! Mais seulement parce que tu n'est pas assez concentré! Un Eternitéras lui à détourner une rivière sans l'aide de baguette a une époque où le wingardium n'avait pas encore été inventer!

- Ah ... , Harry comprenait où voulait en venir Séïs. Mais où ont-il appris tout cela alors si personne ne l'avait inventé?

- Bonne question! Peut etre d'une autre planète, d'une époque bien plus avancé ou alors d'une autre dimension! Personne ne le sait vraiment.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi une telle légende est-elle aussi méconnue? Je veux dire l'histoire des fondateurs de Poudlard est connue de tous mais il n'ont battis qu'une simple école! Là il s'agit quand même de personnes qui aurais batti le monde que nous connaissons et qui serait plus puissant que l'on peux l'imaginer!

En souriant Séïs reprit la parole.

- La légende des Eternitéras n'est basé que sur des spéculations! Les fondateurs de Poudlard ont batis quelque chose de solide et durable! De plus à la différences des autres légende nous parlons de personne dont l'age dépasse l'entendement! Les Elfes eux même ne vivent pas plus de 3000 ans! Là ils auraient plus de 10000 ans! Donc les plus grand historiens s'amuse à toujours descendre cette légende en avancant que les petites histoires qui sont raconté dans les regions où apparaissent les grand sorciers sont en fait dû a ces même grand sorcier! Ce qui est peut être une possibilité tu ne pense pas? Si ces grands sorciers étaient tellement puissant alors oui ils auraient pu reussir ce que raconte les histoires locale! Qu'en pense-tu Harry?

- Franchement je ne sais pas j'arrive pas me me faire un avis dessus! Par exemple leur age, plus de 10000 ans ... j'ais déja du mal a savoir ce que sera l'année prochaine mais j'arrive a me representez ce que fait 1 ans, 10, 50, 100 ans a la rigeur. 1000 ans ca devient dure pour moi de l'imaginer mais alors 10000 ans ... c'est énorme! Et puis si cette légende est vrai, comment savoir que les Eternitéras on fait toute ces choses?

- C'est très dure en effet, pour les temps très anciens il faut étudier toutes les petites supersitions local, pourquoi telle mont porte ce nom, pourquoi on dit au enfant de ne pas jouer près de la rivière, ce genere de petites chose nous donne des indices sur ce qu'il c'est passé jadis. Ensuite il faut faire des recoupements avec d'autre évenement, savoir ce qu'il s'est passé a cette époque, où, comment et pourquoi. C'est un travail très dure au fur et a mesure que l'on séloigne dans le temps, des témoignage étant perdu, d'autre détruit. Mais plus on se rapproche plus cela devient facile. Ainsi on a plus de détails sur les Eternitéras ses deux derniers millénaires qu'avant. Par exemple tu citais les fondateurs de Poudlard comme des gens minuer par rapport au Eternitéras! Mais ne t'est-il pas venu a l'idée que les fondateurs était peut être leur disciple après ce que nous t'avons racconté?

- Comment ca? Harry était surpris de voir soritr les Eternitéras d'une légende si connu que celle des fondateurs.

- Regarde tout les détail que nous avons sur les Eternitéras! Ils prennent des disciples qui deviennent alors de très grand sorcier très puissant et en avance sur leur époque. Ces grand sorciers apparaissent toujour pendant des troubles et font de grande chose pour la communauté, ils lui font faire un bon en avant. Dans le cas où un des disciples utilisent ses pouvoirs pour son propres but les autres disciple se sont toujour allier contre lui et l'on défait! Maintenant faisont un peu d'histoire et revenon 1000 ans en arrière. La communauté sorcière d'Angleterre subit la traque presque contiuelle de l'Eglise chrétienne et de l'Inquisition! Même si elle fait peu de victimes pour les sorciers elle est très oppréssante et tout le monde se cache, plus personne ne partage rien les secret reste dans les familles de sorciers qui élèvent seul leur enfants. Ce replis sur soi de la société provoque un effondrement des structures sociale car personne ne peux tout savoir sur tout donc des connaissance se perde Le monde magique est en fait en regression. Même si ce n'est pas dangeureux en soit ce genre de chose peux provoquer plus tard de grand boulversement car un pouvoir mal controler est encore plus dangereux qu'un pouvoir controler par le mal.

Donc dans cette atmosphère apparaissent subitement 4 sorciers très puissants. Leurx pouvoirs sont grand et il se mette tous les quatres au service de la communauté. Ils batissent une écoles pour acceuillir les jeunes sorciers et leur apprendre a canaliser leur pouvoir et a augementer leur connaissance en faisant venir des spécialiste dans chaque matières. Tu a reconnu bien sur Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard! Ainsi en creant cette école très bien caché des troubles exterieurs ils remmettent en route la machine. Les gens vont à l'école, élargissent leur connaissances, devienne meilleur en tout et apprennent à controler leur pouvoir. Ensuite une fois sorti de l'école il poursuivre a se perfectionner par eux même, faisant progresser a leur tour la société. La société progressant elle fournit de meilleurs expert qui apprenent plus de chose au jeune de l'école qui peuvent à leur tour améliorer la société et ainsi de suite. Les fondateur ont donc, grace a leur grande connaissance et leurs pouvoirs protéger la société et l'ont améliorée. Tu va me dire ensuite que cela n'a rien a voir avec les Eternitéras! mis a part le fait que les fondateur soient très puissant mais remaque une chose! Que c'est-il passé quand l'un d'entre eux a remis en question le but de l'école? A vouloir exercé leur grand pouvoir pour dominer les plus faible à ses yeux?

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pourtant tout concordait maintenant avec tout ce que Séïs lui avait déja dit des Eternitéras.

- Et oui Harry ont peut fortement supposé que les Fondateurs étaient leurs disciple a la façon dont Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se sont ligué contre Serpentard quand ce dernier a voulue utiliser ses pouvoirs dans ses propres but.

- C'est ... incroyable ... Mais y'a-t-il des preuves? Je veux dire ... par exemple le signe distinctif des disciples! Ou alors ce qu'il racontait de ce qui leurs ont apprit la magie?

- Non je te l'ais dit Harry les disciples étaient toujours discret sur leur Maître! et certain n'en parlais jamais pour proteger le secret. Mais à travers leur actes nous pouvons identifier ceux des Eternitéras! Et puis si nous avions des preuves formelles ce ne serait plus une légende mais un fait historique! Et tu ne trouve pas que c'est plus sympa comme ca? Je veux dire qu'une légende est beaucoup plus interressante qu'un cour d'histoire car il y a toujours cette part de mystère dans les légendes qui nous font tant rever!

- Oui ... tu a raison! Merci de m'avoir parler de tout ça!

- Oh mais de rien Harry!

A ce moment la porte d'entré claqua et Logrind et Tonks firent leur apparitions dans le vestibule.


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

Chapître 5: Le calme avant la tempête

Suite à cette journée le reste de la semaine sembla pour Harry ce passer trops rapidement. En effet rien de notoire ne vint troubler le calme de la maison mis à parts les éternelles disputes entre Séïs et Elie, disputes, qui cela sit en passant n'avaient jamais de vrai fondements. Ils se disputaient pour tout et n'importe quoi mais à la différence de celle entre Ron et Hermione, ces disputes amusaient Harry et l'étonnait toujours quand à leur violence mais aussi par leur dénoument. Quelque violente qu'elles ne fusent, dès qu'elles étaient finis elles étaient pour ainsi dire oublier.

Harry aurait pu alors se demander quel genre de relation ils entretenaient; d'ailleur il se la posait mais il avait eu la réponse à cette question deux jour après son arrivée. Le matin Harry fut l'un des premiers levés et vers 11h Logrind demanda a Harry d'aller reveiller Séïs car ce dernier devait aller faire des courses. En allant frapper à sa chambre il fut alors surpris de voir Elie avec une large chemise de Séïs sur le dos qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses ce qui ne cachait rien de sa beauté

- Euh pardon Elie ... je croyais que c'était la chambre de Séïs! Harry commencais à rougir et fixait ses pieds pour ne pas à avoir à affronté la vision de la jeune fille en tenue plutot légère au gout de Harry

- Mais c'est sa chambre Harry, répondit Elie en souriant faisant rougir encore plus Harry quand il compris ce qu'impliquait cette réponse.

- Ah ... euh ... ... en fait ... euh ... Logrind m'envois pour réveiller Séïs! Il a des courses à faire d'après lui!

- Ah oui c'est vrai! On avaient complètement oublié! Merci Harry!

- De rien!

Harry redecendit ensuite et jamais plus de la semaine il ne fit allusion à ce fait. Le seul autre fait marquant de la semaine ce fut que Séïs et Elie s'absentais souvent pendant l'après-midi mais jamais Harry ne sût où il allait et il ne le demanda pas non plus de peur de paraitre indiscret.

N'ayant plus de devoir à faire Harry commençait à s'ennuyer alors il décida d'avoir sa propre idée sur l'histoire que lui avait raconté Séïs en début de semaine mais pour se fair il lui manquait un éléments essentiel et donc pour cela il demanda l'autorisation pour aller faire des achats au chemin de traverse le soir de la troisiéme journée pretextant devoir faire ses achat pour l'école, ce qui par ailleur n'était pas totalement faux. Ainsi il se retrouva en compagnie de Séïs et Elie sur le chemin de traverse.

Il semblait étrange a Harry qu' il ne soit pas sous escorte cette année mai il pensa alors qu'il deait d'une manière ou d'une autre sous grande surveillance et donc il n'y pensa plus. Il commenca donc par acheter ses fourniture scolaire et aussi sans y faire attention tout les ingredient qu'il n'avait plus pour les cour de potion. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré qu'il remarqua ce fait et cela l'attrista de encore de ne pas pouvoir devenir auror. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore.

Sinon il dévalisa, au grand étonnement des deux adolescent qui l'accompagnait, la boutique de livre Fleury et Botts en achetant d'une traite la collection complete de l'Encyclopedie Universelle de l'Histoire de la Magie dans le Monde. Soit 75 grimoire très épais et volumineux à l'écriture manuscrite fine, sérrée et pourtant très jolie tout à fait lisible. De mémoire de la vendeuse c'était l'achat le plus important qu'elle eu fait de sa carrière, ce qui nétait pas rien. L'encyclopédie avait en effet couté a Harry la bagatelle de 335 galions.

De leur coté Séïs et Elie avaient achetés surtout beaucoup d'ingredient pour potion et une quantité non négligeable de sel et cristaux différents dont Harry ignorait l'utilité. Ce fut donc les poches bien remplis, ils avait reduit leur achat pour les faire tenir dans leur poches, et le porte-monnaies plus léger que les trois ado rentrèrent chez eux. Le soir venue Harry monta dans sa chambre sorti plusieurs parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et ouvrit le premier tome de l'Encyclopédie.

Sur la page de garde Harry fut surpris de voir que l'Encyclopédie avait été écrite par Logrind. C'était un travail titanesque. RIen que d'écrire tout les volumes à la main avait du prendre quelque année, alors récolter tout les documents nécessaire à leur écritures, cela représentait le travail de toute une vie voir plus.

Sans plus tarder Harry commenca alors a lire l'histoire du monde de la magie dans le monde depuis ses tout début en cherchant au travers des âges des traces de la légendes des Eternitéras. Comme lui avait raconté Séïs le début du monde de la magie commencait pour les hommes en Chine et tout se déroulait comme on lui avait raconté. Il y avait aussi quelques passages plus ambigüe et mysterieux sur les Elfes mais la plupart du temps il s'agissait de l'histoire des Hommes. La seule différences avec le récit de Séïs était que là Harry avait plus de détails sur ce qu'il c'était passé sans pour autant dire avec précision si la légende était vrai.

A travers l'Histoire des grand sorciers et sorcières étaient apparut en temps de trouble comme de calme et ces grands sorciers et sorcières avait permis au monde de la magie de progresser mais à aucun moment on ne pouvait rattaché ces événements les uns aux autres. Ils avaient tous des contexte différents des lieux différents et insinuer qu'une "force superieur" éduquait ces grand Hommes était assez hasardeux.

Mais le fait le plus étonnant était la somme de connaissance rassemblé par Logrind. Jamais il n'avait vu de récit historique aussi détailler. Si ce que Logrind avait écrit était vrai alors on pouvait dire qu'il avait reussit à réécrire l'Histoire du monde des sorcier mais quelque point semblait obscure à Harry. Ses connaissance de l'histoire moldu dataient de la primaire et ses connaissance de l'histoire de monde de la magie étit encore plus sommaire mais de ce qu'il connaissait un peu il pouvait noter des divergences avec ce qu'avait noté Logrind. Là où les livres d'histoire classique parlait de la conquète de "régions barbares" certain passage du texte de Logrind parlait plutot de guerre entre deux civilisations voisines.

Harry commenca alors son dur labeur de repertorier les "apparitions" des Eternitéras au cour du temps. et il continua ainsi toute la semaine sous le regard amusé de Séïs et Elie. Tonk étant maintenant plus souvent au ministère et Logrind lui partait souvent a l'exterieur. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la semaine oubliant alors la date.

Arriva alors le matin du 10 Août et comme d'habitude Harry était dans le salon entouré de trois gros volume de l'Encyclopédie ainsi qu'un grand nombre de parchemin rempli de notes, de ratures, et de dates.

* * *

Petit Chapître je sais mais j'arrivais pas à faire la transition. vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera plus long ' 


	6. Retrouvaille

Chapître 6: Retrouvaille

Le silence. Voila tout ce qu'entendirent Ron et Hermione et Ginny en arrivant au QG de l'ordre par la poudre de cheminette. Pourtant Harry était là et il était prévenu de leur arrivé alors où était-il? Faisant de la place pour laisser passer Mr et Mme Weasley ils cherchèrent un quelconque signe de vie dans la maison. Ce fut une jeune fille de l'âge de Ron et Hermione qui arriva en souriant et leur souhaitant le bonjour. Bien sur le trio Ginny, Hermione, Ron ne connaissaient absolument pas cette fille mais Ron ne pouvait s'empecher de la devisager tant sa beauté le subjugeait.

Ron recu alors une valise sur la tête ce qui le fît sortir de son hébètement

- Au pardon Ron, lui dit son père.

En effet se dernier avait loupé la reception de la valise a travers la cheminée puis Mr Weasley apercut alors Elie, car c'était bien elle, qui rammassait la valise fautive.

- Ah ... bonjour. Vous devez être mademoiselle Adamas n'est-ce pas?

Ron regarda son père surpris. Depuis quand vouvoyait-il une adolescente qu'il connaissait?

- Oui c'est bien moi Mr Weasley! Mais appelez moi Elie et vous pouvez me tutoyer! Après tout j'ai l'age de votre fils!

- Oui très bien!

Monsieur Weasley semblait géné mais Ron mis cela sur le fait que la fille était une vraie beauté et Mme Weasley n'y fit pas attention car elle scrutait la nouvelle venue avec attention cherchant à la jauger. Puis Mr Weasley repris la parole

- Les enfants je vous présente Elie Adamas! Elle et un garcon nommé Séïs Enfa, qui doit lui aussi être dans la maison, vont tout deux entré à Poudlard cette année. Ils entrerons en sixième année comme vous. Elie voici donc mes enfant Ron et Ginny et voici Hermione! Ron et Hermione sont dans la même année que Harry et tout trois sont très proches! Mais sinon où est Harry? Je pensais qu'il serait là pour acceuillir Ron et Hermione au moin!

- Il est dans le salon en train de travailler! Allez le rejoindre, dit-elle en s'adressan au trois jeune. En attendant je vais prendre vos bagages et les monté dans vos chambres!

- De travailler?

Ron semblait surpris.

- Depuis quand il travaille pendant les vacances?

- Arrête un peu Ron, répliqua Hermione. Pour une fois qu'il est un peu sérieux. Vien on va le voir!

Sans plus attendre le trio Ron, Hermione, Ginny quitta la cuisine pour aller vers le salon. Quel ne fut leurs étonnement quand ils virent Harry en grande concentration entrouré de plusieur grimoire très volumineux.

- Traite!

La voix couroucé de Ron fit sursauté Harry.

- Lacheur! Faux-frère! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Hermione! t'en a fait un ... un ... t'en a fait un Hermione. Regar..

Il ne put continuer plus loin car une gifle magistrale retentit dans la pièce. La main d'Hermione laissa une douloureuse trace rouge sur la joue de Ron puis elle tourna le dos et quitta sans plus attendre la pièce suivit par Ginny qui au passage lanca un regard en colère à son frère accompagné d'un "t'est vraiment un triple idiot".

Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas celle esperer par Harry et en silence il rangea ses grimoire tandis que Ron toujours imobile et silencieux regardait toujours l'endroit vers lequel était partit Hermione. Quelque minute passèrent puis Ron rompit le silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?

Là Harry ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire devant la réflexion même si au fond de lui il était légerement énervé par Ron et ses réflexion irréfléchis.

- Mais quoi? Je dit juste que t'est bizarre a cause d'elle et elle me gifle sans raison!

- Tu sait Ron je croi pas qu'elle est aprécier que tu est dit que j'était devenue un Hermione! On pourrait croire que c'est une maladie grave de la façon d'on tu l'a dite!

- Mais non! Si elle se fache pour ça celle la! Et puis d'ailleur pourquoi t'a fait ca toi? je veux dire lire tout ces bouquins qui otn l'air ennuyeux!

- Alors Ron, d'une ils ne sont pas ennuyeux et de deux c'est parce que je recherche quelque chose!

- Oui mais quoi?

- Plus tard Ron! Pour l'instant allons retrouver les filles et présente tes excuses à Hermione!

- Et pourquoi? C'est-elle qui m'a giflé non? C'est à elle de s'excuser pas à moi!

- Oui mais tu sait tu l'a insulté en disant que j'étais un Hermione!

- N'empeche que c'est vrai!

- ... Oui mais ...

- Bah alors si c'est vrai pourquoi elle se met en colère?

- Tu sais ca ne se fait pas de dire ce genre de chose même si elle ont un soupçons de vérité!

- Ah les filles ... en parlant de ça c'est une déesse la fille qui nous a acceuilli! T'en a de la chance d'avoir été avec elle pendant une semaine!

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie mais tu n'a aucune chance Ron!

- Ah bon et pourquoi? regarde je suis canon maintenant! même plus que toi!

- Bah ce n'est pas difficile de me surpasser!

Il était vrai qu'en regardant Ron on pouvait voir que pendant les vacances il avait pris de muscle mais aussi et encore de la hauteur mais en prenant du poid et du muscle il ne ressemblait plus tellement a une longue brindilles rousse

- Donc tu vois que j'ai mes chances!

- Non désolé pour toi Ron!

- Ah bon? Et pourquoi? ... Attend ne me dit pas que tu ...

- Je t'arrete tout de suite il n'y a rien entre elle et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien!

- Alors pourquoi tu ...

Une nouvelle voix inconnue de Ron se fit entendre

- Salut Harry! Tien qui est ton amis?

- Séïs je te présente Ron mon meilleur amis et aussi le plus gaffeur des gryffondors ... après Néville! Ron je te présente Séïs! Il habite aussi ici pour l'instant comme Elie!

- Salut, répondit Ron en détaillant Séïs de la tête au pied. Tu est le frre d'Elie?

- Euh non Ron! En fait Séïs est son petit amis!

- Oh!

Ron fit une mine boudeuse puis avanca pour retrouver les filles. Séïs fut étonné de la réaction de Ron.

- Il y a un probleme avec Ron? J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veux!

- Oh non ce n'est rien! il est juste frustrée qu'Elie ne soit pas libre!

- C'est pour ça? Tu lui dira que c'est une chance pour lui! Il n'a pas idée de son caractère! Bon moi je dois aller preparer le repas!

- D'accord.

Après avoir quitter Séïs, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre des filles. Après avoir toqué à la porte ce fut une Ginny plutot enragé qui ouvrit mais son sourir apparut en voyant Harry et Séïs. Puis en voyant son frère son regard redevint dur et méchant.

- T'est venu t'excuser j'espère, lui déclara de but en blanc Ginny.

- M'excuser? Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser? c'est moi qui est reçut une gifle non?

La porte claqua tellement fort que les oreilles des trois garçons résonnèrent pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

- Ron franchement quand tu t-y met ...

- Mais quoi Harry? T'a bien vus que c'est Hermione qui m'a giflé pour rien!

- ... tu est vraiment pire que moi pour t'y prendre avec les filles Ron tu sais, lui répondit Harry.

Séïs quand a lui était amusé de la scène mais il préferait garder le silence.

- Bon allons au salon et laissons le temps au filles de se calmer, proposa Harry.

- Oui en plus j'ai faim moi! et c'est bientot l'heure du repas, réenchérit Ron.

Tous les trois décendirent a la salle a manger où il trouvèrent tout le monde. Ron fut présenter a Logrind puis tout le monde se mit a discuter de tout et de rien, Mme Weasley harcelait Harry pour savoir si tout allait bien, s'il avait bien toutes ses affaires scolaires et tout et tout. Puis l'heure du repas arriva et Harry se proposa alors d'aller chercher Ginny et Hermione. Il en profiterais alors pour leur dire enfin bonjour convenablement.

Arrivé devant la porte il frappa doucement en précisant bien que c'était Harry. Il ne tenait pas a se recevoir un sortilège chauve-furie spécial Ginny. Ce fut cette dernière qui lui ouvrit en souriant.

- Bonjour Harry! Désolé pour tout a l'heure! Tu va bien?

-Oui je vais bien! Et toi? Et Hermione? En fait je venai vous prevenir que nous allions passé à table.

En entrant dans la pièce Harry vit Hermione assise sur le lit essayant de lui sourire mais on voyait bien a ses yeux rouges qu'elle avaient beaucoup pleurer.

- Bonjour Hermione! Euh ... je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Ron mais ...

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour cet imbécile, rétorqua Ginny furieuse. Ce n'est pas toi qui sort toutes ces âneries à longueur de journée!

- Ce n'est rien Harry, poursuivit Hermione d'une petite voix. C'est moi qui suit désolé d'avoir gaché ces retrouvailles!

- Non Hermione ne dit pas ça! Ce n'est pas ta faute si ... Ron est comme ça, répondit prudement Harry. Bien maintenant sèche tes larmes et allons manger tranquillement! et ne t'oocupe pas de Ron pour l'instant!

- Oui j'arrive!

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire disparaitre les traces de larmes laissant Harry et Ginny seul dans la chambre.

- Sinon Harry pourquoi tu était plongé dans ces bouquins? Même s'il est un imbécile fini il faut reconnaitre que ce n'est pas ton style de te plonger dans de tel livres!

- Dis tout de suite que je suis incapable de lire un livre!

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça! Alors que faisais-tu?

- Je te l'expliquerais plus tard! En même temps qu'à Hermione et Ron quand ils se seront calmé!

- On verra ça! Si mon imbécile de frère présente des excuses correctes!

Hermione réapparut et tout les trois décendirent tranquillement dans la cuisines pour participer au repas. Mais bien sur il y eu un leger froid pendant le repas entre Ron d'un coté et Ginny et Hermione de l'autre. Mais ce blanc passa inaperçut car Mme Weasley harcelais sans cesse Harry pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé chez les Dursley pendant le mois de Juillet.

* * *

Petit chapître encore. Pourrez-vous me pardonnez '. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous plait! postez moi quelque petite Reviews pour tout ce qui vous passe par la tête! Des précisions, des questions, des avis ... tout ce que vous voulez je ne mord pas et puis savoir ce que vous en pensez me permettra peut etre d'ameliorer ce qui ne va pas!

Allez à la prochaine tout le monde!


	7. Dans quels buts?

Chapître 7: Dans quels buts?

On pouvait dire que la veille avait été épouvantable. Entre Ginny et Hermione qui restaient cloitré dans leur chambre vite rejointes par Elie et Ron qui persistait à ne pas vouloir comprendre qu'il avait été très stupide la veille. Après le repas du midi de la veille il avait a plusieur reprise, tenté de faire entendre raison a Ron mais c'était peine perdu. Il avait donc abandonné et décidé de profité tant qu'il le pouvait de cette fin d'apèrs midi.

Vint alors le diner tout ausssi "enrichissant" que le repas du midi, puis Mr et Mme Weasley annoncèrent qu'il retournait au Terrier. Harry en fut étonné pensant qu'ils allaient rester jusqu'en septembre mais non. Les "au revoir" de Mr et Mme Weasley parrurent au yeux des jeune légèrement surfait. En effet Mme Weasley fondit pratiquement en larmes en disant au revoir a Ginny et a Ron. D'accord la situation actuelle a cause de Voldemort était plutot tendus mais quand même. Enfin bon, Mme Weasley avait toujours été légèrement exessive par le passé. Ce n'était qu'une étape de plus vers le gatisme pensa Harry. Les adieux de Mr Weasley furet eux aussi très ... particulier! Il serra son fils et sa fille chaleureusement mais ce fut aussi le cas pour Harry et Hermione. On aurait dit les adieu a un condamné a mort.

L'entrainement suggérer par Dumbledore allait-il être si térrible que cela? A croire qu'on allait leur faire combattre une colonie de dragon. Cette idée amusa Harry qui repensa alors au tournois des trois sorcier. Mais malheureusement cette pensé raviva aussi le reste; la mort de Cédric, toutes sa cinquième année qui n'avait été qu'enfer et tortures pour finir sur la mort de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, Sirius. Ce fut donc avec mélancolie qu'il regarda partir les Weasley puis pretextant le sommeil il regagna sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Le lendemain matin il fut reveiller de bonne heure par Logrind puis il gagna la cuisine pour un petit dejeuner glacial. L'attitude entre les filles et Ron n'avait toujours pas changée. Quand la table fut ranger Harry décida alors de mettre fin a cette querelle plus qu'ennuyante et pris le taureau par les cornes. Il les conduisit tout deux dans le salon après avoir finis de ranger la cuisine et sans leur laisser le temps de s'exprimer il leur dit le fond de sa pensée.

- Bien maintenant vous allez m'écouter tout les deux! Vous m'avez manqué pendant tout ce temps que j'étais chez les Dursley et la première chose que vous trouvez a faire quand on se revoit enfin c'est de vous disputez. Cela vous arrive-t-il de penser a autre chose qu'a vous deux? Ron, tu a été un parfait abrutis avec ta reflexion comme quoi j'ai été transformer en un "Hermione" ...

- Oui mais ..., commenca Ron.

- Non tu me laisse finir, le coupa Harry. Tu a été un parfait abruti et Hermione a eu raison de te gilfer mais Hermione quand a toi, et cette fois Harry fis face à Hermione. Quand a toi tu éxagère a chaque fois chaque situation. D'accord la relfexion de Ron était stupide mais tu c'est parfaitement qu'il ne pense pas de mal de toi. Et puis moi j'aurais pris ça pour un compliment! Tu te plaint sans cesse de notre manque de serieux et dès que l'un d'entre nous repond a tes attente et qu'on en fait la moindre remarque tu explose comme un dragon enragé!

- Peut etre mais ..., commenca Hermione.

- Non je veux pas savoir, coupa encore Harry. Maintenant je vais sortir cinq minute et vous deux vous allez rester ici et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette dispute stupide sinon il ne sera plus la peine de me parler des vacances c'est bien compris tout les deux!

Sans attendre leur réponse Harry sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui laissant Ron et Hermione à leur réflexion. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre quand il rencontra Ginny en chemin. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation.

- Alors tu a reglé leurs problèmes?

- Je leur est fait comprendre que la situation était pesante et qu'elle m'insuportais! J'espère juste qu'on les retrouvera tout les deux vivant a la fin de la matiné!

- Oh je ne m'en fait pas pour ça! Tu sais Hermione est arrivé deux jour avant qu'on ne viennent ici! Et ils n'ont pas arrété de se disputer! Mais a un moment alors qu'il se disputait encore, il y a eu un silence soudain! je me suis demander si l'un n'avait pas fini par tuer l'autre donc je suis aller voir!

Ginny se mit alors a glousser et tout deux entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry pour etre plus a l'aise pour discuter.

- Et alors? Qui était mort? Ron je suppose! Hermione connais une quantité de sort qui mettrait rapidement Ron au tapis!

- Même pas! Ils était tout les deux vainqueurs et perdants!

- Pardon? Commen ca?

- Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser avec passion!

Ginny se plia alors de rire tandis que Harry n'en revenait pas puis pris par la situation il fut lui aussi secouer par une violente crise de fou rire. La crise dura bien cinq minute pendant lesquelles aucun des deux jeunes ne put parler. Quand ils commencèrent à se calmer il entendirent alors les echos d'une dispute en bas. Ils se calmèrent un peu et essayèrent d'entendre un peu ce qui se dissait dans la dispute. Ils furent surpris quand ils entendirent que ce n'était ni Ron et hermione qui se disputait mais en fait Séïs et Elie et ils se disputait violemment et qui plus est dans une langue que ni Harry ni Ginny ne connaissaient.

- Et bien ils son encore plus violent que mon frère et Hermione ces deux là! Mais qui sont-ils? Mon père m'a juste dit qu'il était heberger par Dumbledore!

- Bah en fait je ne les connait pas tant que ça! Logrind, Séïs et Elie vivaient dans une foret éloigner et a l'ecart du monde! Ils vivaient avec trois autre personne que je ne connait pas et ils s'entrainait tous ensembles! D'après ce que m'a raconté Séïs ils avait parfois la visite d'etranger!

- Ce sont des Ermites?

- Non ... du moin je crois pas! Enfin ils disent venir nous aider mais contre Voldemort un adulte et de adolescent de plus ne changerons pas grand chose!

- Oui tu doit avoir raison! Et donc ils faisaient quoi dans cette foret?

- Bah Séïs m'a dit qu'ils s'entrainaient! A quoi j'en sais rien! En tout cas une chose est sur c'es qu'ils sont bizzare tous les trois!

- Comment ca?

- Je ne sait pas vraiment! Parfois Séïs Elie ou même Logrind , même si je le voit pas souvent, parraisse se jeter des regard étrange entre eux! Ils font des chose de concert sans avoir a se parler!

- Ah? Ca doit etre normal quand on vit longtemps avec quelqu'un! Parfois Maman et Papa arrive a se comprendre sans pour avoir besoin de se parler entre eux! Je les envie un peu! Vivre comme ils font dans la nature sans rien pour les gener ni les perturber!

- Oui ca doit être reposant d'etre loin des soucis crée par Voldemort!

- Oui ... mais je me voit mal vivre dans une cabane en bois ... même le confort de ma maison délabré me manquerais!

- Ta maison n'est pas délabré! Moi j'aime bien quand j'y suis! Elle est peut etre moin belle que la maison des Dursley mais au moin chez toi j'ai l'impression de voire une vraie maison ou vie une vraie famille!

- ... Je suis désolé Harry!

Suite a ce leger désaccord la situation s'était légèrement refroidie. La dispute entre Séïs et Elie continuait toujours quand retenti alors la puissante voix de Logrind qui même s'il s'exprimait dans une autre langue, montrait bien qu'il engeulait les deux jeunes. Harry repris alors la conversation après avoir posé ses yeux sur ses grimoires récement acquis.

- Et puis tu sais Ginny je pense pas qu'ils vivaient dans une cabane en bois!

- Ah bon? pourquoi?

- Tu vois les grimoires que je me suis acheter?

- Oui! D'ailleur j'allais te demander pourquoi tu les avaient avec toi!

- Je t'en parlerais avec Ron et Hermione!

- D'accord! Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne vivent pas dans une cabane?

- A ton avis! Une Encyclopedie de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier se vendrait bien dans les écoles du monde entier?

- Je pense que oui! Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça?

- Et bien tout ces grimoires sont en fait la collection complete de l'Encyclopedie Universelle de l'Histoire de la Magie dans le Monde!

- Quoi? Ginny était presque tombé par terre quand Harry lui annonca. Mais elle vaut une fortune! C'est la plus réputé des encyclopedie!

- Je ne savait pas qu'elle était si connue mais en voyant ce qui y est ecrit je comprend pourquoi!

- Oui et je te parle pas de son prix!

- Assez cher en effet!

- Tu parle! Près de 350 gallions!

- Oui je sais! Mes parents mon laisser une fortune mais je n'aime pas en faire l'étalage!

- ... Et alors ou voulais tu en venir au fait?

- Ah oui désolé on s'est un peu ecarté du sujet! Et bien cette Encyclopédie c'est Logrind qui l'a faite! Donc vu le prix qu'elle coute et vue la renommée qu'elle a cette encyclopedie d'après tes dires je pense que Logrind possèdent une bonne petite fortune! Et comme il n'a pas du faire que cette seule encyclopedie il doit vraiment etre riche!

- Oui je comprend! Elie et Séïs on vraiment de la chance d'etre dans une famille aussi riche!

- Une famille?

- Bah oui avoir un père si riche ca doit etre sympa parfois! Non que je me plaigne du mien! Mon père est génial et pour rien au monde je ne changerais quelque chose a ma vie, mais parfois j'aimerais leur faire de jolie cadeau car il le merite!

- Oui je te comprend! ... Mais ils ne sont pas de la même famille! Logrind est une espece de tuteur pour Elie et Séïs et tout deux ne sont pas frère et soeur!

- Ah bon ? Comment tu le sais?

Harry rougit furieusement au souvenir d'Elie en petite tenue.

- Euh ... eh bien ... en fait un matin j'ai frappé a la porte de la chambre de Séïs et ... c'est Elie qui a ouvert ... elle n'était vétue que d'une grande chemise de Séïs ...

- Oh ... je vois! ... Oui je pense qu'on peux dire qu'ils ne sont pas frère et soeur!

Ginny sourit à Harry qui lui répondit par un petit sourire quand après avoir frappé a la porte Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la chambre tout deux les joue en feu. Harry et Ginny pouffèrent discretement tandis que les deux autres prennait place sans rien dire a leur coté sur le lit. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence en s'adressant a Harry.

- Maintenant que la ... dispute est ... euh ... terminé, si tu nous disait enfin ce que tu fesait avec tout ces ... grim...oires.

Tout en parlant Hermione avait regarder de quel genre de grimoire il s'agissait et bien sur les avaient reconnues.

- Harry! Mais c'est ... Mais pourquoi? Comment a tu? Ils valent une fortune! Tu pourra me les preter?

Harry et Ginny s'écroulèrent de rire tandis que Ron qui ne comprenais pas la situation demandais des explications. Une fois que Hermione l'eu renseigner Harry et Ginny replongèrent dans leur hilarité devant l'air de Ron qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi son meilleur amis avait acheter une telle chose a ce prix là. Une fois les esprit calmer Harry put enfin commencer à s'expliquer. Pendant une bonne heures il leur parla de la légende des Eternitéras. Il leur raconta le recit fait par Séïs et il fit aussi l'exposé de ses propres recherche a lui. Pendant toutes cette heure ses trois amis étaient attaché a ses lèvres et il ne l'interompirent pas une seule fois.

Une fois le recit finis Hermione fut la première a reprendre la parole.

- C'est franchement passionant cette légende. Je ne pensait pas qu'un recit pareil pouvait exister! C'est franchement spectaculaire de voir qu'un tel lien puisse exister a travers les epoques de notre histoire! Mais pourquoi Harry? Pourquoi cet interet pour les Eternitéras? Et puis ou a tu apris ce mots? Même moi je n'en ais jamais entendu parler! Même a travers les exemplaires de ton encyclopedie qui se trouve a Poudlard!

- ... Et bien en fait j'ai eu une vision de Voldemort pendant le mois de juillet!

A ces mots ses amis se mirant a palir.

- Une vision? Tu veux dire comme l'année dernière? tu l'a vu?

- Oui! Comme l'année dernière! Il torturait un homme, Céragos, c'est comme ca qu'il s'appelait!

- "S'appelait"? Il est?

- Oui! Voldemort l'a tué a la fin de ma vision!

- Mais quel rapport avec les Eterniteras?

- Voldemort cherchait une illusion d'après ce que j'ai compris!

- Une illusion, fit Ron. Il a vraiment finir par devenir fou?

- Je n'en sais rien, contiunua Harry. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cette illusion pourrait aider Voldemort mais que c'est le chef des Eterniteras qui la possèderait!

- Donc Voldemort recherche les Eterniteras, interrogea Hermione. Cela veut dire qu'il existe vraiment et que la légende est réelle?

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Harry. C'est probable vus que Céragos disait que les Eterniteras étaient ses maitres!

- C'est dingue, dit alors Ron. Céragos étaient soit félée du bocal soit la légende est vrai!

- Je pense qu'il disait vrai et que la legende l'est aussi! Car quand je me suis reveiller ensuite j'ai trouver ca! Ca apartenait a Céragos!

Harry montra le pendentif qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre et qui hornais le cou de Céragos pendant sa torture au autre qui fure surpris par la beauté de son cristal. Un raclement de gorge venant de l'entrée de la chambre les surpris tous et tous se retournère d'un bon et soufflèrent un bon coup quand ils virent Dumbledore se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

Désolé de cette attente! j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! Maintenant que j'ai fini mes partiels et passé mon permis je suis libre d'écrire tranquillement! Alors bonne lecture a vous et j'attend avec impatience vos reviews!


	8. Un entrainement étrange

Chapître 8: Un entrainement étrange.

- Je vous dérange peut etre?

- Non professeur, lui répondit Harry. Nous discutions en vous attendans!

- Bien! Alors nous allons tous descendre au salon si vous le voulez bien!

Ils répondirent oui a l'unisson puis sortirent tous de la chambre. Quand Harry passa devant le directeur, celui-ci l'interpela.

- Harry puis-je te parler avant de descendre?

- Oui Professeur Dumbledore!

Tout deux revinrent dans la chambre et Dumbledore ferma la porte puis se tourna vers Harry.

- J'ai pu entendre ce que tu a dit au sujet du pendentif! Mais sache le je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir mis au courant! Vu ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière entre nous je comprend parfaitement!

- Non professeur ce n'est pas ca! En fait je ne pensait plus au pendentif quand je vous est parler la dernière fois!

- Je comprend! Puis-je te demander de me remettre ce pendentif Harry? Nous découvrirons alors peut ètre qui était ce Céragos!

- Oui bien sur professeur!

Harry donna alors le pendentif a Dumbledore qui le rangea avec precausion dans une petite boite qu'il mis dans une de ses poches.

- Je te remerci Harry! Maintenant décendons rejoindre les autres! nous avons a parler tous ensemble!

- Je vous suis professeur!

Tous deux décendirent dans le Salon où tout le monde les attendait. Quand ils eurent tous prit place dans le salon Dumbledore pris alors la parole.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny je vais vous parlez un peu de ce qui va se passer pour le reste des vacances! Vous n'etes pas sans savoir que Voldemort regagne peu a peu en force! Même si Harry n'est plus néccessaire à Voldemort dorénavant puisqu'il a reussi a revenir a la vie grace à son sang! Mais Harry constitue toujoursun obstacle pour Voldemort qui n'aura de cesse de le traquer! Comme vous etes ses amis Voldemort voudra alors s'en prendre a vous pour l'atteindre lui et c'est pourquoi j'ai décider que vous allez suivre un entrainement pour pouvoir vous defendre comme vous l'avez fais au ministère!

- Qui nous entrainera professeur, demanda Hermione.

- Et bien malheureusement tout les membres de l'ordre son sur des missions et ne peuvent donc vous prendre en charge! De mon coté je n'ais malheureusement pas le temps non plus vue que maintenant que le ministère a pris conscience du retour de Voldemort je suis souvent solicité au ministère! C'est pourquoi Logrind vous entrainera, aidé par Séïs et Elie!

- Mais comment il vont nous entrainer, demanda Ron. Ils ont le meme age que nous!

Elie eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux a la remarque de Ron tandis que Séïs poussait un petit soupir blasé.

- Reflechi Ron, répliqua Harry. J'ai bien entrainé l'AD l'année dernière! Et puis Séïs et Elie ont surement des chose a nous aprendre sinon Dumbledore ne leur demanderais pas de nous entrainer!

- Euh oui ... pardon, répondit Ron avec les joues en feu.

- Donc Logrind Séïs et Elie vous entrainerons jusqu'a la rentré tout les trois, dit Dumbledore en désignant Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Et moi professeur, s'etonna Ginny. Je pensait que vous parliez de tous nous entrainer!

- J'y vien Ginny! Bien que tu est montrer que tu pouvait maitriser des sorts des année superieur il n'en reste pas moin que tu a une année de moin que tes amis et ton frère! Dans ce cas pour bien faire il faudrait faire un entrainement a deux vitesse ce qui serait assez dur a appliquer et qui te laisserait quand même seule dans ton coin! C'est pourquoi tu va venir avec moi a Poudlard pour suivre un entrainement a ta mesure par une amie a moi! Tu retrouvera tes amis plus tard!

- Je vois, répondit Ginny après un leger silence, elle qui pensait pouvoir s'entrainer avec ses amis et bien c'était raté.

- Bien alors nous n'allons pas tarder car nous avons tous un programme chargé! Ginny si tu veux bien aller preparer tes affaires!

- Oui professeur!

Ginny se leva suivit d'Hermione et Elie qui l'aidèrent a faire ses valises. 20 linutes plus tard Dumbledore et elle partirentpour Poudlard et laissèrent les trois comprèes en compagniede leur nouveau "professeur". Ce fut Logrind qui pris la parole.

- Ne vous en faites pas vous la retrouverez en Septembre! Maintenant suivez moi nous allons décendre en bas! Des salles on spécialement été aménagé pour l'entrainement.

Tous les six décendirent quelques marche pour tomber sur un long couloir éclairé par des torches. De chaque coté on pouvait voir plusieur porte massive en bois, plus d'une dizaines en tout. Encore une fois Logrind prit la parole et dans se lieu sa voix , deja grave et sonore, se répercutait contre les murs produisant ainsi un echos impréssionant.

- D'après ce que Dumbledore m'a dit vous avez tous des capacité mais aussi beaucoup de défaut nous allons donc commencer par savoir de quoi vous ètes capable! Hermione! Tu ira avec Elie! Ron avec moi et Harry tu suivra Séïs! pour le reste de la journée vous aller la passer avec nous pour que nous sachions ou vous en ètes pour que nous puissions ensuite savoir quoi vous aprendre et surtout comment! Bien maintenant nous y allons!

Chacun des trois amis suivit sont partenaires et les trois groupe entrèrent chacun dans une salle différentes. La salle où Harry se retrouva avec Séïs n'avait vraiment rien a voir avec une quelconque salle d'entrainement a ses yeux! De superbe tapisserie, des chandelier en cristal, une cheminée acceuillante et reconfortante où brulait un feu chaleureux, de sompteux canapé et fauteuil en cuir a l'aspect plus que confortable et surtout une large vitrine avec des nombreux plateau de jeu que Harry reconnaissait pour certain et d'autre ignorait completement. Il y avait un damier, un echiquier, deux autre plateau de jeu que Harry ne connaissait pas. sur chaque plateau il y avait les pion correspondant au jeu. Sur les deux plateau que Harry ne connaissait pas, sur l'un était posé deux recipient remplis que petit pierre noir dans l'un et blanc dans l'autre. Sur l'autre plateau était placé des jeton en bois recouvert de caractère etrange.

Tandis que Harry admirais la pièce Séïs avait pris place dans un fauteuil confortable en face d'un table basse. En face se trouvait un autre fauteuil vide ou Séïs fit signe a Harry de prendre place.

- Que va-t-on faire ici Séïs, demanda Harry.

- En fait nous avons demander a Dumbledore de nous faire une petite liste exhaustive de vos qualités et défauts a tout les trois! Pour toi il s'est avérer que tu avait de bon reflexe, que tu te debrouillait assez bien en sortilège et DCFM et aussi en metamorphoose! Mais il nous a dit aussi que tu était légèrement tête brulé, irreflechis, et d'autre petites chose! Mais surtout que tu n'était pas vraiment stratège pourrait-on dire!

- Stratège? Je ne comprend pas!

- Et bien je veux dire que tu te laisse souvent mener par les évenement sans vraiment réfléchir au pourquoi, au comment et surtout tu n'anticipe pas ce qui t'arrive, sauf au Quidditch ou là tu arrive a anticiper le jeu de l'attrapeur adverse ainsi que la course du vif d'or! Ce qui montre bien que tu est capable d'anticipation! Alors ma question est pourquoi ne pas anticipé dans la vie courante?

Harry s'était d'abord offusqué de la reflexion de Séïs comme quoi il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par les évènement mais maintenant il comprenait ou voulais en venir Séïs.

- Je ne sais pas! En fait je croit que c'est instinctif! Quand je vole j'oublie tout et je ne reflechis pas! je le fais c'est tout!

- C'est exact! Au moin tu est réaliste! C'est faire preuve de maturité que de reconnaitre ce genre de chose!

Harry rougissait du compliment de Séïs mais au fond de lui il notait quand même que l'attitude du garçon était différente de ce qu'elle était d'habitude. Là Séïs était calme serieux et encore une fois on avait l'impression que Séïs paraissait tout connaitre sur tout. Une hattitude qui bizarrement, intimidais Harry.

- Donc tu marche a l'instinct Harry et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous allons jouer!

- Pardon? On va jouer?

- Oui tu m'a bien entendu, lui fit Séïs en souriant. Je vais essayer de te mettre en tète de prevoir a l'avance et pour cela rien de mieu que jouer!

- Je vois pas en quoi jouer va m'aider à anticiper!

- Et bien beaucoup d'officier de l'armée joue a certain jeu pour aiguiser leur méninge! On dit même que certain grand généraux chinois ou japonais des temps anciens était de talenteux joueur d'echec, de dame, de go ou de shogi!

- Go? Shogi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ce sont deux jeu de strategie comme les dames ou les echecs!

Séïs fit alors venir les deux plateau inconnu de Harry sur la table d'un claquement de doigt. Le premier plateau que présenta Séïs était le plateau avec les jetons de bois au caractère étrange.

- Ceci est un plateau de Shogi! Le jeu se joue sur un plateau de 9 cases sur 9! Comme au échec le but du jeu est de prendre le roi adverse! Chaque pièce porte un symbole! Chaque symbole désigne ce qu'est la pièce, tour, roi, fou et ainsi de suite! Chaque pièce, comme au échec se deplace de manière differente suivant sa nature ...

Pendant plus d'une heure Séïs expliqua les règles du shogi a Harry puis ensuite ils jouèrent quelques partis que Harry perdu naturellement car connaissant a peine les règle il lui était difficile de jouer correctement. Ensuite après une petite collation Séïs lui présenta le second plateau.

- Voici un goban! Un plateau de go! Le go se joue sur un plateau fais de 19 lignes sur 19. A la difference des trois autres (échec, dames et shogi) le go se joue uniquement sur les intersections entres les lignes et non pas sur les cases! Le but du jeu du go est de posseder a la fin le plus d'intersection possible! Pour jouer chaque joueur dispose de pions soit noir soit blanc! Au go c'est le joueur noir qui commence a jouer!

- D'accord, répondit Harry qui essayait de suivre du mieu qu'il pouvait.

- Comme pour les dames chaque pierre est identique au autre! Sauf qu'au dames on peut se creer des "'dames" qui sont plus forte! Au go toutes les pierres on la meme valeur! Elles valent toute un point! Il n'y en a pas de plus forte que les autres. La vrai difference entre le go et les trois autre c'est qu'au go on ne fais pas bouger des pièce préalablement posé sur le plateau! Au go a chaque coups on pose une nouvelle pierre sur le plateau et cette pierre ne bougera plus de la partie sauf si elle se fait capturer tu comprend?

- Oui oui! Je pense que oui!

- Bien!

Encore une fois Séîs lui expliqua les règles du go et tout deux jouèrent quelque partie que Harry perdu encore. Ils prirent ensuite un leger repas vers 15h puis ils recommencèrent a jouer tout l'après midi. Après le shogi eet le go, Harry et Séïs jouèrent au échec et au dame mais même s'il se debrouillait mieu qu'avec les deux jeu précédent Harry perdit toutes ses parties. Mais étrangement Harry n'était pas frustrée par ses défaites. Car a chaque parties lui et Séïs passait beaucoup de temps a discuter du jeu! Il passait trois fois plus de temps a revoir leur parties, discuter du jeu et de la meilleur facon d'envisager les choses.

Mais au fond de lui Harry se demandais toujours a quoi lui servirait de savoir bien jouer a ces jeux dans la vie courante a part battre Ron au echec peut etre. Ils continuèrent ainsi avec les quatres jeu jusqu'a 22h puis Séïs les rangea.

- Bien nous avons passé une bonne journée tu ne pense pas Harry?

- Si si! mais je comprend pas le but de tous ceci!

Séïs sourit a la réponse de Harry.

- En fait pour tout te dire avant de commencer votre véritable entrainement Logrind, Elie et moi allons essayer d'egaliser vos niveau a tous les trois! Vous avez tous de bonne qualité quand vous etes ensemble mais en solo vous ètes un peu trop dissemblable! Pour faire simple on va vous mettre sur un meme pied d'egalité! Faire que vous soyez a peu près au même niveau! Comme cela vous apprendrez mieu et plus vite ce qui doit vous être enseigner!

- D'accord je vois! Mais pourquoi ces jeux?

- Je te l'ais dit! Il permette de develloper ta capacité a prévoir! Chez toi c'est instinctif et c'est là le probleme! En jouant encore et encore tu va apprendre a develloper de facon conciente cet atout! une fois que tu pourra l'appliquer librement sur les plateau de jeu tu pourra l'appliquer aussi dans la vie réelle! A la fin tu sera capable de pouvoir anticiper les actions de tes adversaires et prevoir rapidement une réponse a leur plans! Cela te protegera toi et tout ceux qui t'entoure!

- Je comprend! Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas le faire qu'avec un seul jeu? Pourquoi ces quatres jeu dont deux que je ne connais pas du tout!

- Pour plusieur raison! Tout d'abord pour eviter l'ennuis! Faire encore et toujours la même chose devient ennuyant a la longue, changer de jeu permet d'eviter dans la mesure du possible cet ennuis! Ensuite c'est mieu de travailler sur quelque chose que tu ne maitrise pas! Dans la vie tu arrivera devant des situations dont tu ignore tout! Tu devra alors te debrouiller avec le peu que tu sait et tes capacité! Pour finir chaque jeu possèdent des strategie de jeu differentes! Tu devellope donc plusieur point de vue!

- Je ne saisit pas bin ce dernier point!

- Je vais faire simple! Au echec chaque pièce a des valeur differente et une pièce perdu est perdue! Donc en jouant tu doit faire interagir tes pièce entre elles pour les proteger tout en attaquant ton adversaire, de plus en cas de perte de pièce tu doit adapté ta strategie en consequence!

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire!

- Bien! Maintenant les dames! Un jeu simple en soi! Mais comme tu doit te deplacer que en diagonale cela restreint tes mouvement! Ensuite tu doit faire attention a la disposition de tes pièce pour ne pas predre 5 pions d'un coups parce que tu aura mal vu une possibilité!

- Oui!

- Pour le Shogi le système est a peu près le même! Sauf que là certaine pièce tu l'a vu peuvent être promue, gagner en puissance! De plus chaque pièce capturer a l'adversaire peux être réutilisée pour ton propres comptes! Cela modifie beaucoup la donne et donc les strategie change encore! tu dois prendre en compte ces nouvelle donnée.

- C'est simple a comprendre vu comme ca!

- En effet mais le mettre en pratique c'est une autre histoire! Enfin pour finir le go! Il y a une allusion assez amusantes faite a ce sujet! Les echec, les dames et le shogi sont comparable a des batailles isolé dans une guerre! Chaque plateau a ses règle, chaque pièce bouge de facon differente comme dans une vraie bataille! Le go lui peut alors representer une guerre dans son ensemble! chaque piont étant une armée a elle seule! tu creer des groupes plus ou moin fort avec tes pions! Avec ces groupes fort tu harcèle l'adversaire, tu vien en aide a des groupe moin fort, tu prend du territoire a l'ennemis et tu detruit les groupes de l'adversaire! Tu peux meme "parachuter" des pions dans le territoire ennemis et l'utiliser pour prendre plus de territoire! Une vraie petite guerre!

- En effet vue comme ca!

- Donc tu voit chaque jeu a sa propres strategie. Sa propre profondeur et sa propres facon de voir les choses! Avec l'un tu etudie les interactions possible entre les chose, un autre te pose le probleme de t'habituer a des conditions qui ne sont pas facile. Un autre encore mets en valeur le possible gain de force et les retournement de camps si l'on veux! Enfin le dernier met en pratique la vision globale des choses, le fait que pris séparement une fourmis reste une fourmis mais que mis ensemble toutes ces fourmis donne une fourmillière puissante, une société ultra-organisé avec un système "gouvernementale" a toutes epreuve et qui perdurent depuis plus longtemps que la race humaine!

- Je croi que je vois ou tu veux en venir! echec, dames, shogi me permetterais de pouvoir anticiper chaque chose avec precision et le go lui me permet de pouvoir lié ces chose les unes au autre et d'anticiper dans un rayon plus large!

Séïs paru satisfait de la réponse de Harry.

- Tu a très bien résumé la situation! Donc nous nous retrouverons ici deux fois par semaine pour les deux moi a venir!

- Deux moi, répliqua Harry surpris. Mais la rentrée c'est dans trois semaines!

- Ah oui c'est vrai on a oublier de vous prevenir! Ici au sous sol, tout a été prévue pour que le temps s'ecoule moin vite que là-haut! Il existe des retourneur de temps pas vrai! Et bien il existe aussi des appareil qui permette d'alonger le temps! Ce sont des allongeur de temps! On les applique en general sur une seule pièce, ici le système est le même mais s'applique a tout le sous-sol!

- Très bien! Donc on va passer deux moi ici!

- Oui tout a été prevue pour! au fond du couloir il y a deux appartement! L'un est pour toi, Ron et Hermione, l'autre est pour nous! Bon c'est pas tout il est temps d'aller se reposer! Tu peux y aller moi je vais ranger un peu ici avant d'y aller! Ton appartement est celui a gauche tout au fond!

- D'accord j'y vais! Bonne nuit Séïs!

- Bonne nuit Harry a demain!

et voila c'est finis pour ce chapitre! je vous avais bien dit que j'allais aller plus vite maintenant que je suis en vacances! En plus j'ai le moral parce que j'ai eu mon permis du premier coup donc ca me motive pour continuer mais bien sur c'est pas ma vie qui vous interresse mais plutot mon histoire mdr!

review:

Lulicorne: Merci c'est gentil de ta part! C'est ce genre d'encouragement qui font que ca me fait plaisir de continuer a ecrire! surtout que c'est ma première fic que j'ecrit!


	9. Animagus

Chapître 9: Animagus

Harry quitta la pièce et gagna sa chambre comme le lui avait indiqué. Il se demandais si Ron et Hermione serait déja arrivé. Quand il ouvrit la porte il remarqua qu'il était le premier arrivé. La pièce dans laquelle il arriva était somptueuse. Il s'agissait dans grand salon au couleur de griffondor. Dans une cheminée brulait un feu chaleureux. Harry prit place dans un des fauteuil faisant face au feu puis attendis ses deux amis tout en détaillant la pièce.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait trois portes. Surement l'accès au chambre. Sinon le reste de la pièce était assez sobre tout en restant somptueux. Une grande table avec plusieures chaises autour.

Pendant qu'il détaillait les tapisseries représentant des scène étrange Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Leur attitude en disait long sur leur entrainement. Ron parraissait completement déconnecter de la réalité. Hermione quand a elle était en tenue de sport moldue et completement en nage.

Sans dire un mot elle prit la chambre la plus proche et s'y engouffra rapidement sans un mots au deux autres. A ce moment le nom d'Hermione s'afficha sur la porte qui était maintenant celle de sa chmabre. Ron lui vint près de son amis et se plongea avec bonheur dnas un fauteuil. Après cinq minute de silence Harry se décida a prendre la parole.

- Alors ton entrainement a toi Ron? Qu'en était-il?

- ... c'était l'enfer! Tu te rend compte, toute la journée on a travailler! On a reviser ou plutot il m'a fait reviser! On a fait plein de test ecrit! J'ai la main completement engourdie maintenant! Je vais même pas pouvoir tenir ma fourchette ce soir tu te rend compte? C'est un dingue ce type! mais c'est un dingue de genie! J'ai jamais vu ca. Il me posait des question sur tout et tout sans avoir a ouvrir un bouquin! C'est comme Dumbledore on croirait qu'il sait tout. Je me demande ce qu'Elie a fait faire a Hermione pour la mettre dans cet état! Et toi c'était quoi ton entrainement?

Harry hésitat a dire qu'il avait "jouer" toute la journée.

- Et bien en fait ... Avec Séïs on a fait plusieur jeu de strategie toute la journée!

- Quoi? T'a jouer toute la journée pendant que moi j'avais l'impression d'etre a Poudlard! Tu veux pas qu'on echange notre place?

- Euh non merci ca va!

Hermione revin enfin propre et dans une tenue neuve puis s'affala plus qu'elle s'assit dans un fauteuil auprès de ses amis. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était mise, inconsciement ou pas, a coté de Ron. Harry et Ron décidèrent de raconter leur journée avant de demander celle d'Hermione. Après un petit moment ou ils aviaent tout deux raconter leur histoire Hermione raconta enfin la sienne.

Elle avait passé la journée avec Elie à faire du sport. Pas seulement des sport moldues mais aussi du Quidditch et quelque course de balais. En gros elle avait passé la journée a courir dans tout les sens. Ron posa alors une question au deux autre.

- Franchement ils sont stupide! Ils nous ont fait faire des trucs dans lesquel on est nul! Moi j'aurais pu etre avec Séïs! La strategie c'est mon truc! le sport c'est plus pour Harry tandis que potasser toute la journée c'est plus dans ton style a toi Hermione!

- Oui Séïs m'a expliqué pourquoi! Il m'a dit que c'était parce que ensemble on était très fort mais que pris séparement on avait beaucoup trop de difference dans nos capacité! Alors il m'a expliqué que pour que l'entrainement soit le plus éfficasse possible il fallait avant tout égaliser nos niveau! Ainsi ont progresserais mieu ensuite sans qu'aucun de nous ne retardent les autres!

- Ah d'accord je vois ce qu'il veut dire, fit Hermione. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant il a raison! Mais il est vrai aussi que ca risque d'etre dur!

Tous les trois laissèrent un silence planer tout en pensant a ce qui les attendais. Après quelque minute une idée vint alors a l'esprit de Harry.

- Dites et si on devenais animagus?

- Pardon? Quoi?

Au moin Hermione et Ron avaient été synchrone

- Pour mon anniversaire Rémus m'a envoyer un livre ou il est questions des animagus et il m'a confier les notes qu'avaient fait les maraudeurs dessus! On pourrait en devenir! C'a serait amusant et utile aussi!

- Mais Harry! C'est illégal, se plaignit Hermione. Tu te rend compte si on se fait prendre?

- Je suis avec toi Harry, fit Ron mais qui palit devant le regard que lui lanca Hermione.

- Oui je sais Hermione mais les maraudeurs y sont arrivé! Et puis ce ne sera pas la première fois pour nous que nous ne respectons pas les règle et la lois! On a bien aider et cacher un fugitid d'Azkaban! J'ai lancé plusieur sort en dehors de l'école et j'ai été jugé pour cela! On a tous fait des choses contre la lois! Et pour tout dire qui a envie de respecter les lois d'un ministère aussi incompétent!

- ... oui mais c'est illégal!

- Oui et alors? vu comment le ministère est compétent on ne risque rien! Et puis pense a tout ce que cela peut nous apporter! On aura la possibilité de se faufiller discretement ou l'on veux! on pourra se cacher de nos ennemis et puis on pourra ne pas se faire prendre quand on sortira la nuit des dortoirs!

- ... oui mais ... comment dire! C'est pas que je n'en est pas envies! C'est juste que c'est dangereux! Tu te souvient de ce qui m'est arrivé avec le polynectar? Et bien si on se rate on risque de rester pour toujours avec une tete de souris par exemple!

- C'est le risque a courir! Mais imagine si on reussi!

Après quelque minute Hermione accepta silencieusement. Harry se leva et voulut aller dans sa chambre.

- Ah mais mon livre est en haut dans la maison! Comment on va faire?

- Entre dans une des chambres vide! Toute tes affaires seront alors transporté ici!

Suivant le conseil d'Hermione Harry pris la premiere porte libre et se retrouva dans une chambre semblable a celle de la maison sauf que celle-ci ne possédait aucune fenetre. Prenant alors le livre aoffert par Rémus il rejoignit ses amis en remarquant que sont nom c'était aussi affiché sur la porte et celui de Ron sur celle restante.

Il reprit place dans son fauteuil puis ouvrit le livre et en sorti le carnet des mauraudeurs et lut les premières lignes.

_Ce que contient ce carnet est le fruit de 3 années de recherche intensive et completement illégales mené par les maraudeurs sur les methode pour devenir animagus. Ici vous trouverez la méthode la plus simple a réaliser et la plus efficasse mais aussi la plus longue car au vues des résultat obtenue ils devient claire que c'est en prennant son temps qu'on arrive a de meilleur chose. (Bien sur Patmol et Cornedrue on eu bien du mal a supporter les délais exiger par cette méthode mais ils y sont quand méme parvenus)_

_Ce carnet est fait de telle sorte que chaque etape vous est decrite succesivement et très clairement. Tous les livres que nous avions pu lire était tous trop vague et trop sombre et donc ils était toujours facile de se planter en cour de route. Nous avons donc ecrit ce livre pour justement clarifier les etape. Chaque étape doit ce faire en son temps. Nous vous decrirons de toutes manière a quels moment passe a l'etape suivante pour que vous ne vous trompiez pas._

_Maintenant que nous avons exposé la façon de faire de ce livret les professeur Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue vont commencer le cour. (Le professeur Quedvers fait le guet pour eviter à la tigresse de sortir ses crocs une fois de plus)_

- Au moin on peut dire qu'il se sont investi dessus, fit remarquer Ron.

- En effet! 3 ans a chercher ici et là! qui aurais pu croire cela d'eux, continua Ron.

- Rémus m'a dit une fois que malgré leur blague les maraudeur n'etait pas des idiotd pour autant et que pour leur blague il était obligé de travailler durement à leurs farces faisant des recherches et tout et tout! Bon je vais nous lire le premier chapitre!

Ron et Hermione répondirent par l'affirmative et Harry continua la lecture.

_Chapitre 1 Détermination de l'animagi et première rencontre_

_Il est important de savoir que l'animagus ainsi que son apparence dépend en grande partie de notre caractère mais aussi de notre apparence. L'animagi gardera des caracteristique physique remarquable comme des lunette des taches de naissance ou des cicatrices faisant ainsi l'identité unique de l'animal._

_Pour détermniez ce que sera notre animagi il nous faut donc savoir ce que nous sommes au fond de nous et pour cela une liste de nos attribut est neccessaire. Plutot que de faire la liste par soi-même nous avons mis au point un sort permettant de faire cette liste. Une manière fiable d'avoir une liste honnète. Ce sort nous le devons en grande partie au Professeur Lunard qui passa de longue nuit a la bibliothèque pour le mettre au point._

_Le sort en lui même est des plus simple. Au dessus d'un parchemin vierge faite un cercle au dessus avec votre baguette puis prononcé le sort AMENIS puis le nom de la personne dont on veux connaitre les attributs. La liste se fera d'elle même et ne vous choquez pas de ce que vous y verez car ce ne sera que la pure vérité._

_Une fois cette liste faites un long travail de recherche vous attend car vous devrez trier vos animagus possible par ordre d'affinité. Nous vous fournissons dans les pages suivantes une liste complètes des animaux avec les caractères auxquel ils sont affiliés. Une fois la liste terminez commence la partie rencontre avec l'animal. Cette partie se fait durant le sommeil. _

_Il s faut simplement penser a la liste avant de s'endormir. Si cela marche correctement, devrais alors apparaitre durant le sommeil tout les animagus affilié qui disparaitrons peu a peu au fur et à mesure que les affinités se feront entre les animaux et l'humain. A la fin ne restera que l'humain et sont propres animagus et notez bien que ce n'est pas l'animal auquel on est le plus affilié qui sera choisit au final._

_La phase de la rencontre peut prendre une nuit mais elle peut durer plus longtemps. Quedvers a mis une semaine pour faire sa rencontre tandis que Patmol a mis deux nuits. Mais le record revient a Cornedrue qui a mis pratiquement trois semaines a faire sa rencontre. Ces difference vienne en partie de la personnalité de l'humain mais aussi du nombre d'animagus affilié ainsi que de leur caractere a eux._

_Donc ne prennez pas peur si au bout de deux jours vous n'avez toujours pas determinez votre animagus._

_Une fois qu'il est déterminez se passe le moment dit de la rencontre. Chaque experience est unique et privée c'est pourquoi nous ne vous donneront aucun détail sur ce qui pourrait se passer. Il s'agira de votre experience personnelle. Une fois cette rencontre effectuée et pas avant passez au chapître deux._

Harry leva les yeux du carnet et regarda ses compagnons.

- Alors on y va?

Ses deux amis se regardèrent puis approuvèrent l'idée de Harry et allèrent cherche le materiel néccessaire pour commencer a devenir animagus.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini! bientot le suivant! 


	10. Le quai

(Petits mots de l'auteur ... quoique comme c'est moi l'auteur je pourrais simplement mettre quelque petit mots de moi! Mais avouez que ça a plus de classe de mettre "de l'auteur" ! Bon je suis méchant d'après certain on va voir ce que vous en pensez! Je fais un saut dans le temps et on passe directement a la rentrée! L'entrainement restera mysterieux jusqu'au moment ou je le deciderais ' En fait je prefere le laisser mysterieux et vous le faire découvrir plus tard par flash-back! voila c'est tout pour le petit mots! Bonne lecture)

* * *

Chapître 10: Le quai

L'horloge sonna 10h00 quand un petit groupe se glisse doucement dans la foule nombreuse de la gare de King's Cross pour gagner le quai 9 3/4 reserver au sorcier. Le groupe est composé de cinq adolescent et de deux adultes. Une fois arrivée sur le quai en question tous regardent autour d'eux. Le quai était pratiquement désert a cette heure mais un autre petit groupe semblait eux aussi chercher quelque chose. Quand leurs regard se croisèrent les deux groupe convergèrent l'un vers l'autre. Le deuxième groupe lui était composé de quatre adultes; un homme et une femme aux cheveux roux, un vieillard a longue barbe blanche et un homme au cheveux brun et au trait tiré par la fatigue.

Quand les deux groupe arrivèrent a la meme hauteur la femme se jeta dans les bras d'un des garcons.

- Maman arrete tu m'étouffe!

- Pardon Ron mais tu m'a tellement manqué! Et puis tu a vraiment changé. On ne t'aurais pas reconnue si tu n'avait pas été roux! Et vous deux aussi vous avez changé, dit Mme Weasley en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione en les serrant dans ses bras a leurs tours.

- C'est vrai que vous avez tous grandement changé cet été! Dumbledore s'avanca vers ses élèves en leur souriant. Je vois que votre entrainement avec Logrind Séïs et Elie vous aura été profitable.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les "professeur" en question.

- Encore merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux pendant tout ce temps!

- Ce n'est rien Albus, répondit Logrind. Après tout c'est nous qui vous avons proposé de les entrainer!

- Justement, répliqua Dumbledore. J'aimerais m'entretenir de quelque détail avec toi.

Dumbledore et Logrind s'eloignèrent du groupe pour discuter plus loin et Séïs décida de les accompagner a l'etonnement d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malgré le temps passer avec eux leur trois instructeur restaient sur certain aspect très mysterieux. Des attitudes, des gestes ou des paroles qu'ils prononcaient mettaient souvent Harry et ses amis dans l'embaras. De plus ils arrivait a leurs instructeur de se mettre a parler une langue que personne ne comprenait.

Harry fut tirer de ses pensées par la voix de Mme Weasley qui s'étonnais encore des changement physique su'il avait tous subit. En effet au cour de l'entrainement Harry avait prit enormement de centimetre et sa condition physique s'était nettement ameliorer. Meme s'il semblait encore un peu maigre sous certain aspect. Ron lui avait aussi pris quelque centimetre mais il s'etait surtout beaucoup musclé, un véritable athlete. Quand à Hermione elle s'était affiné tout en ameliorant sa condition physique. Tout trois semblait "musclé" mais tout cela restait quand meme discret.

Harry remarqua alors que le dernier membre du groupe qui restait a l'ecart était Rémus. Il quitta alors ses amis et les Weasley pour le rejoindre.

- Bonjour Rémus!

- Bonjour Harry! Content de te revoir. Alors ton entrainement s'est bien passé?

- Se fut très dur mais j'y ais survécu, dit Harry en souriant.

Rémus vit dans le regard rieur de Harry que même s'il n'avait pas changé durant le mois d'aout il avait quand meme gagner en maturité.

- Au fait Rémus! Je tien encore a te remercier pour ton cadeau! Il nous a été très utile!

- Alors vous avez décidé de suivre l'enseignement du carnet? Cela explique une partie des changement physique! Sont-ils au courant, dit Rémus en montrant Logrind et les deux autres adolescents.

- Je ne pense pas! Du moin nous ne leur avons pas parlé de ce projet! C'est un secret entre Hermione Ron et moi .. et toi aussi puisque tu nous en a donner les moyen!

- Je vois! Et ou en etes vous?

- Nous devons approcher du chapitre quatre je pense!

- Alors vous avancer plus vite que Sirius et ton père! Ils ont mis presque un ans pour arriver au chapitre trois!

- L'entrainement que nous avons subit nous a surement permis d'avancer plus vite!

- Peut-etre! Mais excuse mon indiscretion mais quel entrainement était-ce? Dumbledore ne nous a fournis aucune réponse a ce sujet! Et pourquoi je ne voit pas la jeune Ginny avec vous?

- Ginny est partis avec Dumbledore au tout début! Il nous a dit que comme elle avait un ans de moin que nous elle devait avoir un entrainement different du notre ...

- Je vois! c'est vrai que c'est plus intelligent!

- Oui c'est ce que nous nous sommes dit aussi! L'entrainement était plutot étrange! Le matin nous faision une mise a niveau comme on a pris l'habitude de dire avec Hermione et Ron! En gros on se mettait tous au niveau des uns et des autres! Hermione faisait du sport, Ron étudiait et moi je ... je devellopait ma strategie en jouant, répondit Harry en rougissant.

- Tu jouais?

- Oui a des jeu de strategie comme les echec ou d'autre! On a fait ça durant le premier mois tout les matins! ensuite les deux autres mois on alternais entre les trois! parfois on était ensemble mais plus souvent on était chacun de notre coté! Mais comme chacun avait ses domaines de predilection je me retrouvait plus souvent a étudier avec Ron que faire du sport!

- Vous avez étudiez quoi?

- En fait on a repris tout le programme de Poudlard depuis la premiere année! Dans tout les domaines!

- Tous? Même ceux que tu n'a pas prit?

- Oui comme l'arithmencie! Je suis même devenue bon en potion!

Rémus sourit a cette phrase.

- A croire que Séverus gache lui meme ses cours!

- Oui peut être! C'est vrai qu'en etudiant avec eux j'ai appris a aimer a apprendre.

- Et c'est tout? Tu m'a dit que vous ne faisiez cela que le matin!

- Oui c'est vrai! Mais pour l'entrainement de l'après midi, il ne m'est pas permis d'en parlez! Je suis désolé Rémus!

- Oh ce n'est pas grave! Il est des choses qu'il faut peut etre garder pour soi, affirma le lycanthrope en souriant a Harry.

- Oui peut etre, répondit Harry pensif.

FLASH-BACK

_Un bruit strident résonna dans la pièce. Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux puis a taton trouva ses lunettes. Il s'assit dans son lit essayant d'identifier la source du bruit. La glace sur l'amoire affichait 5h et c'est de la que provenait le bruit. Harry se leva alors et s'approcha de la glace pour essayer de la faire taire. Une fois devant le bruit cessa de lui même et son reflet se mit a lui parler. _

_- Il est l'heure de se lever Harry._

_- Mais il est cinq heure répondit Harry encore a moitier endormis._

_- Oui et c'est l'heure de reprendre l'entrainement. Ordre de Logrind!_

_Harry grogna. Le deuxième jour d'entrainement commençait a peine et il en avait déja assez. Hier avec Ron et Hermione ils avaient veiller tard pour finir leur recherche pour devenir animagus. Il avait a peine domris et déja il devait se lever. Le reflet le tira de ses pensées._

_- Habille toi vite et va dans la salle a manger! Troisième porte a gauche en allant a droite. Vous avez une réunion avant de commencer votre journée._

_- Bien bien! je prend ma douche et je m'habille!_

_Mellant le geste a la parole Harry gagna sa salle de bain et pris une douche bien froide pour se reveiller. Une fois habiller il demanda a son reflet si Ron et Hermione était déja debout. Celui lui répondit que ses deux compagnon allait bientot sortirent de leur chambre. Harry gagna alors la salle commune et les attendis. Tous les deux semblaient epuisés quand ils émergèrent de leur chambre puis après les bonjour matinaux ils gagnèrent tout trois la pièce désigner par leur reflet._

_Dans la salle a manger Logrind, Séïs et Elie les attendait tout en discutant et mangeant tranquillement. Logrind apercut un premier les trois jeune tandis que Elie et Séïs se disputaient calmement pour un sujet quelconque._

_- Bonjour les jeunes! Le reveil n'a pas été trop dur?_

_- Un peu matinal, fit remarquer Ron en baillant._

_- Je vois, répondit Logrind en souriant. Mais sachez que dorénavant vous serez toujour reveillez a 5h! Et ceux durant les trois mois de votre entrainement ici!_

_Décourager les trois amis prirent place a table et se servire en silence. Mis a part la discution venimeuse entre Séïs et Elie dans leur langue étrangèrent, le silence régnait dans la pièce seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des couvert. A la fin du dejeuner Logrind s'adressa de nouveau au groupe._

_- Bien nous allons recommencer comme hier! Nous continurons ce programme tout les matins pendant un mois puis ensuite nous le modifierons! _

_- D'accord, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione san joie._

_- Bien! L'après midi l'entrainement sera different mais cet entrainement devra rester secret. En aucun cas vous ne devrez faire allusion a son contenus a l'exterieur! Est-ce clair?_

_- Euh oui, répondit Hermione. Mais pourquoi ce secret?_

_- C'est simple, fit Séïs qui semblait en avoir finit avec sa dispute. Même si vous parlez de ce que vous avez fait a des amis très proche il n'est pas impossible que ce détail tombe dans l'oreille d'un ennemis! Or si vous le gardez secret et bien cela pourrait etre decisif au moment important! Une botte secret; Une carte caché dans votre manche!_

_- Ah d'accord, firent les trois amis._

_- De plus, ajouta Elie. Quand on vous enseigne des secret ils est important qu'il le reste car certain secret ne sont pas bon a etre utiliser par des mains inadaptées!_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Harry fut tiré de sa reverie par des bruits étranger. En effet le quai commençait a se bonder de monde. L'horloge affichait déja 10h40. C'est fou ce que le temps passait vite parfois. Harry ne s'en n'était même pas rendus compte. Après avir parler encore de chose et d'autre avec Rémus et les Weasley, Harry Ron et Hermione montèrent dans le train et rouvèrent rapidement un compartiment vide ou s'installer.

Le temps du départ arriva vite et le train se mit en marche. Alors seulement les amis remarquèrent que Séïs et Elie était encore sur le quai et les saluaient avec les autres.

- Je croyais qu'il devaient aller a Poudlard, fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui je le croyais aussi, répondit Harry. Et c'est aussi étrange que nous n'ayons pas vus Ginny! A moin qu'elle ne soit a Poudlard déja!

- C'est possible, fit Hermione. Elle est partie avec Dumbledore après tout!

- En effet! Enfin profitons du peu de vacance qu'il nous reste!

Tous les trois s'installèrent a leur aise Ron et Hermione collé l'un a l'autre et Harry fermant les yeux sur la banquette en face se preparant a dormir un peu. Ainsi commenca leur retour vers Poudlard.

* * *

RAR

Lulicorne: Encore merci pour les compliments. Pour te répondre je n'est pas encore vraiment décider ce qu'il seront sauf Harry! Pour les deux autres je n'est pas encore vraiment fais mon choix Mais ca restera secret D


	11. De surprises en mystères

Chapître 11: De surprises en mystères

Le soir commençcait a se lever a l'horizon et le train fillait a bonne allure. D'ici une heure ou deux ils serait a Poudlard. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ses deux amis endormis eux aussi appuyer l'un contre l'autre. Enfin un voyage tranquille pensa Harry. Pour une fois personne n'était venue les déranger et ils en avait bien profiter. C'était surtout l'abscence de Malefoy qui était reposante.

Mais bien entendu il suffit de parler d'un malheur pour qu'il se produise. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement et surtout bruyamment faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione. Le blondinet qui apparut dans l'encadrement flanqué de ses deux gorilles fit un tour d'horizon de la cabine jettant des regard de degout a tout vas avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Alors Potter on se cache?

- Je ne pense pas Malefoy! Je suis rester dans ce compartiments tout le voyage! Tu n'a pas du bien regarder! Mais en meme temps c'est normal, il faut savoir utiliser son cerveaux pour interpreter ce que ses yeux peuvent voir!

- Ferme la Potter ou sinon ...

- Ou sinon quoi Malefoy, répondit Harry avec un calme olympien. Tu va appeler ton cher petit paternel? Oh non j'oubliais, il est à Azkaban!

Le visage encore plus blanc qu'a l'acoutumé Drago sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry qui ne cillat pas.

- Et bien Malefoy, vas-y! On dirais que tu a envie de rejoindre ton père!

- Tu le paira Potter! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura ta peau!

- Que des mots Malefoy! Lui qui est si puissant, il n'arrive même pas a venir d'un gamin comme moi!

Plus que furieux Drago quitta le compartiment en claquant durement la porte qui vola en éclat. Hermoine la répara d'un coup de baguette et tout trois se remirent en place pour la fin du voyage.

- Félicitation Harry tu a bien réagit, le complimenta Hermione. Tu voit que la violence n'est pas utile!

- Oui! Et Séïs avait raison il faut savoir controler ses émotions pour vaincre.

- Et tu a vu la tête de la fouine, fit remarquer Ron. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un ver de terre!

- Oui c'etait plutot amusant! Bon préparons nous nous arrivons bientot.

Une fois le train arriver tous décendirent du train et gagnèrent les calèches rencontrant au passages leurs camarades qu'ils saluèrent. Au début tous furent surpris de voir a quel point le trion avait changer mais vite ils en furent satisfait. Cela serait utiles Griffondor durant les match de quidditch.

En arrivant devant les calèches Ron et Hermione se figèrent. Tout comme Harry l'année dernière il faisaient l'experience de voir pour la première fois les Sombrals. Ensuite ils gagnèrent rapidement l'interieur de la calèche et s'y installèrent. Une fois dans le hall du chateau ils commencèrent a gagner la grande salle mais le trion avaitent beau regarder partout aucune trace de Ginny. Ou diable était-elle passé?

Une fois dans la grande salle et installer les nouveau première année entrèrent dans la salle. Hagrid qui les accompagnait regagna sa place a la table des professeur en faisant au passage un signe de la main au trois jeunes qui lui répondirent. Le professeur McGonnagall amena alors le tabouret et le Choipeaux pour proceder à la répartition. Elle posa le Choipeuax sur le tabouret qui se prepara alors a faire sa traditionnel chanson. Mais cette fois le Choipeau mis cinq bonne minutes avant de commencer.

_Aujourd'hui l'heure n'est plus à la joie,_

_Présent et futur se mêlent sans fin,_

_Il est temps pour toi de faire tes choix,_

_Le passé te montre le chemin._

_Ne te fie pas à ce que tu ressent,_

_Tes alliés défient constament le temps,_

_Puit de sagesse et esprit bienveillant,_

_Il reste pourtant le pire des tourments._

_Clair et obscure toujours ils sont,_

_Mais l'espoir il t'apporterons,_

_Dans les ténèbres tu iras,_

_Mais toujours la leueur brillera._

_N'oublie surtout pas mes mots,_

_Tu serais le pire des idiots,_

_Maintenant je te laisse,_

_Toi que le mal blesse._

Un silence royal regnait dans la salle. Même les professeurs a l'exeption de Dumbledore regardait le Choipeaux bizarrement. Sont poème était aux antipodes de ce qu'il était d'ordinaire. Lui qui toujours parlait a l'ensemble des élèves cette fois sembait s'adresser a quelqu'un en particulier. Et pour finir son discour semblait au yeux de tous, des plus incohérents.

Après un raclement de gorge de Dumbledore, McGonnagall sortie de sa stupeur et commença a proceder a la répartition sous les applaudissements des maisons quand un élèves était appélé chez eux. Pendant ce temps là Harry, Ron et Hermione tenais un petit conciliabulle tout les trois discretement a leur table.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend au Choipeaux, demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sait rien lui répondit Hermione. D'habitude ils fait passer un message dans son discours. Là c'est a peine si j'ai saisi ce qu'il voulait dire!

- On dirais qu'il s'adressait a quelqu'un, fit remarquer Harry. Et j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'il me parlait a moi!

- Alors ca t'a fait cette effet aussi, dit Hermione.

- C'est bizarre c'est aussi mon cas! Mais c'est pas possible qu'il s'adressait a nous trois! il parlais au singulier, protesta Ron.

- Oui en effet c'est étrange! Mais plus étrange encore, fit Harry. C'est l'abscence de Ginny. Je croyais qu'elle était a Poudlard!

- Dumbledore nous l'a dit qu'elle irais a Poudlard mais pas ce qu'elle ferais ou irais ensuite! Mais c'est vrai que son abscence est préocupante.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle est pu avoir des ennuis quand même, s'inquieta Ron.

- Non je ne pense pas sinon Dumbledore nous aurais tenus au courant, lui répondis Hermione.

- Et puis ou sont passé Séïs et Elie, questionna Harry. Je croyais qu'il devait venir ici!

Ce fut a ce moment que Dumbledore se leva coupant cour a leur discution. Aprs avoir réclamer le silence Dumbledore s'adressa aux élèves.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Avant de commencer le repas il me reste quelque petit détail a regler avec vous. Suite au retour de Voldemort le ministère a décider d'augmenter la protection de poudlard en y postant plusieur Aurors dans l'enceinte du chateau ainsi qu'a Pré-au-lard. L'équipe d'Auror présent dans l'enceinte du chateau seront au nombre de trois et circuleront dans tout le chateaux. Je vous pris donc d'acceullir Miss Tonks, Mr Shacklebolt et Alastor Maugrey qui sera le chef de cette équipe.

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la salle quand les aurors entrèrent mais tous eurent un petit frisson a l'annonce de la présence de Fol-Oeil. Les trois aurors gagnèrent alors la table des professeur ou des chaises leur étaient réserver.

- Bien, maintenant je voudrait vous dire que suite au départ malheureux de Miss Ombrage ...

Un tonnère de hourra explosa dans la salle suite a cette anonce et il Dumbledore les laissa montrer leur joie pendant cinq minutes avant de reclamer le silence a nouveau.

- Je disais donc que suite à son départ nous acceuillons donc un nouveau proffesseur de Défence contre les forces du mal en la personne de Monsieur Logrind Déram. Le professeur Déram a demander que durant l'année des cour de combat magique soit donner aux élèves et sa demande à été accepter. Donc je vous demande d'acceuillir comme il se doit notre nouveau professeur ainsi que son assistant qui l'aidera en compagnie du professeur Rogue pendant les cour de combat.

Logrind entra dans la salle par la grande porte et les applaudissement se turent rapidement devant l'aspect du nouveau professeur. Déja en tenue moldue Logrind avait apparut impréssionnant mais là l'effet était encore plus saisissant. La robe de sorcier de Logrind était de couleur rouge sang et sa cape bordeaux renforcais encore cette aspect. Ajouter au regard de Logrind concentré qui observait cahque élèves de la salle il était logique que tous les élèves paraissent intimidé par leur professeur.

A la suite de Logrind venait dans une tenue plus traditionnel Rémus Lupin qui souriait au élèves qu'il croisait. Après un petit blanc ou tout le monde assimilait le fait que Rémus était l'assistant de Logrind, la salle sembla alors exploser de joie. Tout les monde, Serpentard mis a part, s'étaient lever pour feliciter le retour de l'ancien professeur de Défence contre les forces du mal. Après avoir saluer Dumbledore les deux professeur gagnèrent leur place a coté des Aurors puis Dumbledore demanda a nouveau le silence.

- Bien et maintenant la dernière petite chose puis je vous laisserais enfin deguster le festin qui nous attend tous. Poudlard va acceuillir pour quelque temps deux élèves étrangers. Tous deux entre en sixième année. Ils ne sont pas venue plus tot a ma demande et ons déla été répartie avant le début de l'année. Je vous demande donc d'acceuillir Miss Elie Adamas Et Mr Séïs Enfa qui entre tout les deux a Griffondors.

Les applaudissement de Griffondor retentir dans la grande salle quand entrèrent les deux élèves. Tout deux portait la même tenue d'un bleue nuit très profond presque noir. Les applaudissements des garçons redoublèrent d'intensité quand ils eurent mieu vue Elie et se mélèrent au applaudissement des sifflement qui firent sourir Elie et Séïs.

Puis un petit cri percant retentit dans la salle faisant alors tairent tout le monde. Un petit dragon noir, de la taille d'un avant bras, qui se tenait sur l'épaule de Séïs déplia ses ailes tout en jetant un regard couroucé de ses yeux rouge a toutes la table de Griffondor. Un petit dragon semblable mais rouge qui dormait dans la capuche d'Elie sorti sa tete de la capuche et jetta un regard tranquille a la salle de ses yeux bleuté.

Elie et Séïs gagnèrent des place libre a coté de Harry et de ses amis puis Dumbledor repris la paroles gagnant l'attention de la salle focalisé ur les deux nouveau et leur dragon.

- Bien maintenant tout ce que j'ais a ajouter est ... bon appetit.

Sur ce le festin apparut sur les table et chacun commenca a se servir et a discuter avec ses voisins dans le brouhaha qui venait de se former. Harry et ses deux amis se tournèrent vers Séïs et Elie et entamèrent la discution.

- Pourquoi vous arriver que maintenant, demanda Ron.

- Nous avions des détail a regler, lui répondit simplement Elie.

Harry lui fixait le dragon sur l'épaule de Séïs qui était assis en face de lui.

- Dis Séïs! D'ou il vient ce dragon? Je croyais qu'il était interdit d'en posseder et puis c'est dangereux non?

- Ce dragon ce nomme Shesveetah (nda: a prononcer Chesvita) et ne t'en fait pas il ne t'attaquera pas ni personne d'autre. Quand a l'autorisation de le posseder ou pas la question n'est pas là car il n'est pas ma propriété!

- Ah ... d'accord, lui répondit Harry plus qu'étonné. Et le tien comment il s'appelle Elie? Et pourquoi on les a pas vu avant?

- La mienne se nomme Carinth et si vous ne les avez pas vue c'est qu'ils étaient rester chez nous avec Filca et Olicas. Mais nous sommes allé les chercher avant de venir!

- Filca? Olicas? Qui est-ce, demanda Hermione.

- Vous les verrez plus tard! Pour l'instant ils sont tout deux dans la forets en ballades et en reperage, répondit Séïs.

Le repas continua tranquillement et les discution allaient bon train. Séïs et Elie furent présenté au reste des camarades de Griffondor puis une fois le repas terminer Dumbledore s'adressa de nouveau aux élèves.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus je vais vous laissez gagner vos dortoirs pour un repos bien mérité. Mais avant cela Mr Rusard me prie de vous rappelez que l'a foret interdites est, d'ou son nom, interdites au élèves. Quand au accéssoire interdit dans l'ecole il me faut rajouter tout article provenant de la boutique de farce des frère Weasley. La liste complète de ces articles étant disponible dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce je vous souhaite a tous une bonne nuit.


	12. Riche en enseignement

Chapître 12: Riche en enseignement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et mis cinq bonne minutes a se souvenir qu'il était enfin a Poudlard. C'était la rentré et pourtant il était déja en week-end. En effet le 1er septembre était cette année un vendredi. Enfin un peu de repos pensait Harry. un vrai week-end depuis trois mois. Même si sur le calendrier un seul mois avait passé.

Harry avait encore du mal a se faire a l'idée que son entrainement avec Ron et Hermione n'avait durer que un mois pour tous mais trois mois pour eux. Il fallait reconnaitre que la magie pouvait faire des choses étonnante. Se décidant a se lever il vit qu'il n'etait pas encore 7h du matin.

- Quelle tristesse. avec ce qu'on a fait pendant les vacances se lever a 7h du matin c'est comme si j'avais fait une grass'mat, bougonna Ron qui lui aussi sortait du lit.

- Peut etre mais au moin on aura tout le temps de faire ce que l'on veux aujourd'hui. Tien Séïs est déja lever?

En effet le nouveau lits de la chambre était déja vide. Séïs était encore plus matinale que Harry et Ron. Tous deux décendirent dans la salle commune et rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendais en lisant dans un fauteuil. Ron fillat embrasser Hermione qui lui sourit en retour. Depuis leur entrainement ils s'étaient tout deux décider a enfin s'avouer leur sentiments.

Harry lui passa son chemin sans les attendre, ils le rejoindraient bien assez vite. Harry pris alors la direction de la grande salle pour le petit dejeuner et en chemin il croisa Rémus et Tonks qui eux aussi gagnaient la grande salle. Tonks fut la première a remarquer la présence de Harry.

- Tien bonjour Hary. Alors content d'etre de nouveau a Poudlard? Moi je suis folle de joie d'y ètre, même si ces pour le travail.

- Bonjour Tonks, bnojour Rémus. Oui, oui je suis heureux d'etre de retour ici. Et puis aujourd'hui j'ai enfin un peu de repos.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ton entrainement.

- Oui et on dormais pas beaucoup avec Ron et Hermione car on travaillais aussi de notre coter le soir pour nous même!

Rémus sourit en entendant cela

- Oui tout les trois on decidé de suivre les traces des maraudeurs!

- Ah bon, fit Tonks surprise. Et c'est quoi pour toi Harry?

- ... et bien c'est ...

FLASH-BACK

_Après deux bonnes heure le nez plonger dans la liste Harry put enfin comtempler ses affiliations. Il fut étonné de constater le nombre non négligeable d'oiseaux parmis les quinzes animaux possibles. Mais il fut ravie de voir apparaître le cerf et étonné de voir apparaitre le hiboux qu'il prennait pour un animal plutot attaché au caractère intelligent ce qui correspondait mieu a Hermione qu'à lui. _

_Il regarda ses amis toujours plongé dans leur liste et décida alors d'une chose._

_- Dites! J'ai une idée! si on gardait notre liste secrete tout les trois! On ne dit pas au autre ce qu'on a trouvé mais demain quand on aura été choisit par l'animagus alors ont donnera au autre notre liste et on devra essayer de deviner d'accord?_

_Ron et Hermione tout d'abord perplexe a cette idée finirent par acquiéser a cette idée et Harry décida alors d'aller se coucher laissant ses deux compère a leur liste. A peine alongé dans son lits il était déja endormis._

_Contrairement a d'habitude quand il révait il se retrouva dans un endroit ou régnait un noir total. mais il pouvait se voir comme si son corp lui même émettait de la lumière. Peu a peu de vague formes commencèrent a l'entourer . Leur contour se déssinait peu a peu et finalement apparut tout autour de lui tout les animaux présent sur sa liste. Harry compris alors que la sélection avait commencer._

_- Euh ... bonjour! Je suis Harry Potter!_

_Le loup, l'ours et la panthère disparurent tout de suite_

_- Nous savons qui tu est jeune Potter! Sinon nous ne serions pas là, répondirent les animaux restant._

_- Eh oui! Et maintenant que doit-il se passer?_

_Le hiboux disparut à son tour._

_- Maintenant nous allons discuter tout simplement! Raconte nous qui tu est! au fur et a mesure nous partirons si nous jugeons que tu n'est pas digne de nous et au final le dernier restant sera toi!_

_Durant ce qui parut une éternité a Harry il parla de lui racontant tout ce qui lui passait par la tete. Il parlat de son histoire de ses sentiments. Il parla comme il n'avait jamais parler a personne, même pas a ceux qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il s'ouvrait completement a cette assemblé d'animaux ce qui pourrait paraitre etrange au yeux de tous mais dans l'esprit de Harry cela lui semblait une chose des plus normale._

_Au fur et a mesure de son récit les animaux disparaissaient peu a peu sans un son sans un mots. Ils partaient tous simplement. Harry réagissait differement a chaque départ. Parfois cela l'attristait, parfois cela le soulageait ou encore le laissait indifferent. Le départ du cerf le rendit a la fois triste et heureux en meme temps. Pour lui cela signifiait qu'il n'etait pas son pere mais bien lui d'ou un sentiment de joie mais d'un autre coter cela le rendait triste car tous s'accordait a dire que lui et son père était pareil. Maintenant il savait que son père était bien mort._

_Aux bouts de trois heure de monologue. Monologue car seul Harry parlait tandis que les animaux se taisaient, écoutaient et disparaissaient. C'est donc au bout de trois heure que Harry se retrouva seul face a l'animal qui serait dorénavant son animagus pour la vie. A ce moment précis le noir qui les entouraient disparut pour faire place a un ciel magnifique. D'un bleu si pur et les nuages blanc semblait y flotter avec délice. A l'horizon le soleil magestueux se couchaient tranquillement jettant sur les nuage des reflets d'or magnifique. Harry pensa imédiatement etre l'homme le plus riche du monde flottant dans cet océans d'azur et d'or._

_Un cri percant et magestueux perca le ciel et Harry tourna la tête pour chercher la provenance de ce chant celeste et vis alors le sol tout en bas. Il se sentit alors irrémediablement attiré vers lui et senti son estomac se nouer quand il compris qu'il chutais. Une sensation de vertige et de chute s'empara de lui mais loin de le terrorisé il se sentait grisé par cet sensation de chute libre qui ressentait parfois en jouant au Quidditch sauf que maintenant cette sensation était beaucoup plus forte._

_Le cri percant recommenca alors et Harry vit en face de lui une forme s'avancer vers lui. Elle était encore trop loin pour etre identifiable mais a chaque cri de la créature Harry sentait son corp frémir d'exitation et de peur. Puis l'animal deboula d'un nuage et fonca sur Harry. Un frisson glacé s'empara alors de Harry tandis que la vision de l'animal fondant sur lui le terrorisait et l'emerveillait._

_Harry tomba alors de son lit. Le choc avec le sol ne fut pas énorme pour Harry vut qu'il tombais simplement de son lit mais les sensations de son rève toujours présente en lui, lui donnait toujours le vertige et il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'ils calmes sont esprit. Au fur et a mesure qu'il se calmait et analysait ce qui c'était passé une seule image revenait sans cesse a son esprit. Celle de ce majestueux animal, maitre du ciel et des nuages. Son cri percant comme un defi lancé au ciel qu'il dominait comme un roi. La vision de ..._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

- Harry? Harry tu m'entend?

Harry fit un sursaut quand Rémus le secoua pour le sortir de sa reverie. Il était tous arrivé devant la grande salle.

- Désolé Rémus! J'était ...

- Dans les nuages, fit Rémus amusé tandis que Tonks souriait devant l'air perdu de Harry.

- Euh ... oui si l'on veux! On était en train de parler de quoi?

-Et bien tu t'appretais a nous dire ton animagus, répondit Tonks son sourire charmant scotcher sur ses lèvres.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ... eh bien c'est un aigle royal!

Les deux adultes furent étonné de la réponse

- C'est vrai que tu est a l'aise dans le ciel, remarqua Rémus.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je n'avait pas que des oiseaux comme possibilité!

- Et combien y avait-il de possibilité, demanda Tonks.

- Quinze en tout. Il y avait même le cerf!

- Ca ne m'etonne pas, fit Rémus. Souvent des lignée de sorcier peuvent avoir le même animagus! Mais ce n'est pas obliger! Par exemple la famille griffondor avait coutume d'avoir des lions comme animagus. De meme pour les autre famille des fondateurs de Poudlard! C'est pour cela que leur blason sont a l'effigie de ces animaux, mais bien sur ce n'est pas obligatoire! Regarde, ton père était un cerf, toi un aigle! Aucun rapport entre les deux.

- Bon Harry nous allons te laisser, ajouta Tonks. Passe une bonne journée!

- Vous aussi passez une bonne journée!

Harry gagna alors sa table laissant Rémus et Tonks rejoindre la table des professeurs. Arrivant a la table des griffondors Harry remarqua que Elie et Séïs étiaent les deux seul élèves présent dans la salle mis a part lui même. a la table des professeurs Seul Dumbledore et Logrind étaient présent et discutait tranquillement tout les deux. Les deux adultes saluèrent Harry de loin quand il le virent puis reprirent leur discution. Harry rejoint alors les deux jeunes d"ja présent qui semblait etre en grande discution car leur voix étiaent animé. Mais comme souvent il parlait dans leur langue a eux qui semblait ne pas exister dans quelque pays que ce soit car pendant leur vacance Harry, Hermione et Ron avait tenté de decouvrir quelle était cette langue sans succès. Aujourd'hui encore leur débat était animé mais ce n'était pas une dispute comme Harry avait appris a reconnaitre leur dispute de leur discution.Il prit place en les saluant tout les deux et ceux-ci arrètèrent leur discution pour ne pas que Harry se sente exclus.

- Alors déja levé, fit Elie amusé. Tu sait tu n'est plus obligé de le faire!

- Je sais bien mais maintenant j'en est pris l'habitude!

- Ce n'est pas plus mal, rétorqua Séïs. Où sont Ron et Hermione?

- Ron est resté dans la salle commune attendre Hermione, ils ne vont pas tarder!

Ce fut le cas car a ce moment précis Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune main dans la main. Il était bien clair qu'il avait décidé d'afficher leur relation a tous et non pas de rester caché. Apèrs leur mois d'aout spécial il était devenu clair pour eux que le meilleur moyen de passé inapercu et de se faire oublier c'était encore de s'afficher a tous. Au debut cela ferait se retourner les gens mais très vite il s'y habiturait et a ce moment ils auraient la paix.

Les deux amoureux prirent place au coté de Harry en saluant les deux jeunes nouveau griffondor. Elie prit rapidement la parole tandis que Séïs commencait a remplir a ras-bord deux assiette dont il en donna une a Elie.

- Bien comme vous ètes tout les trois là on va gagner du temps. Comme aujourd'hui c'est Samedi vous aller passé la journée avec nous dans la salle sur demande! Nous allons vous montrer quelque nouveau truc!

- Quel genre, demanda Hermione tout de suite a l'affut.

- Tu verra bien quand nous aurons tous prit un bon petit déjeuner, répondit Séïs tandis qu'Elie commencait a dévorer le contenu de son assiette comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maintenant manger, vous aurez besoin de force aujourd'hui.

Connaissant leur deux jeunes instructeur et amis, les trois compères décidèrent alors de faire ripaille ce matin quitte a avoir mal au ventre par la suite.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé le groupe des cinq quitta la grande salle sous le regard des professeur présent, croisant au passage les lève tot de Poudlard qui furent étonné de voir sortir de la salle a cette heure si matinale la bande a Potter qui d'habitude était plutot du genre a etre les dernier levé que les premiers.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en silence vers la salle sur demande qui, quand ils entèrent avait une apparence encore jamais vue auparavant.

La salle faisait la taille de deux terrains de Quidditch. Un petit chemin de pierre menait au centre de la pièce ou se tenait un plate forme de dix mètre de diametre. Sur la droite de ce chemin juste devant eux on pouvait voir apparaitre les bord d'un gouffre sombre et sans fin apparament. Le genre de vue a vous donner le vertige a vie. Sur la gauche du chemin se trouvait le même gouffre aussi profond que le premier mais celui ci étiat completement remplis d'une eau clair presque transparente. De l'autre coté du cercle central se tenait encore deux espace aussi vaste que les deux premier. Celui de droite ressemblait plus a la vue qu'offrait un voclan en éruption. En effet toute la zone était couverte d'un petit enfer de flamme tout droit sorti des pire cauchemard. La dernière zone a gauche elle semblait celle qui semblait la plus normal. Elle consistait en effet en une simple parcelle de terre brune on ne peu plus normale.

Le petit groupe gagna le cercle central ou chacun s'assirent a même le sol sur des petit pouf prevue pour cet usage. Tandis qu'Elie inspectait la pièce du regard Séïs prit la parole.

- Alors l'un de vous sait il ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui?

- Nous allons apprendre a utilisé les éléments, répondit Hermione un peu imprésionnée par l'endroit.

- En effet vous allez apprendre a les controler! Mais pas comme tu le pense Hermione!

- Comment cela, fit-elle perplexe.

- D'apèrs toi comment fait t'on pour controler les élément Hermione, lui demanda Elie.

- Et bien ... avec des formules et de sa baguette?

Elie et Séïs sourirent de la réponse de la jeune fille tandis que Ron et Harry écoutait avec attention ce qui se disait.

- Et bien non ce n'est pas ça, dit Séïs. C'est vrai que pour des sorcier normaux c'est par ces procédé que vous controler les éléments. Mais la magie des éléments comme nous allons vous apprendre répond a d'autre règle que celle de la magie ordinaire. Alors vous allez bien m'ecouter tout les trois. La magie que vous utilisé d'habitude, que ce soit avec ou sans baguette est du a un flux qui traverse chaque etre qui vie. La difference entre vous et les moldue c'est que vous vous avez la possibilité d'agir sur ce flux et de le modifier a votre guise. Voila pourquoi vous ètes sorcier. Utilisez la magie des éléments utilise un tout autre aspect de la magie. Combien d'élément existe-t-il d'après vous?

- L'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air, répondit Harry.

- C'est exact Harry, fit Séïs. Mais il y en a deux autre encore. ceux que tu vien de me citer font parti des éléments materiel! Ils ont tous une consistance propre, il sont fait de maitère si l'on veux, ils sont tanguible. Les deux dernier éléments sont dit éléments éthérée. Il s'agit de la foudre et de la gravité! Ces deux élément vous pouvez les ressentir mais si je te dit ammène moi un kilo de foudre ou une poignée de gravité tu ne peux le faire pas vrai? Et pourtant tout comme les quatre élément materiel ils interagissent dans notre vie quotidienne.

- Vous allez nous apprendre a controler c'est six éléments?

- Ne saute pas les étape Ron! Ecoute d'abord! Je disait donc que ces six élément sont régit par d'autre lois, d'autre facteur. Il est possible de tous les controler. Même un moldue peu apprendre a controler la magie des éléments. Ce fait est possible car la magie des éléments est régie par six divinité. Une pour chaque éléments. Ces dinvinité vivent dans un autre plans d'existence et ce sont elle qui dirigent a leur guise les élément qu'elle controle. Voila la difference entre la magie des éléments et celle ordinaire. La magie ordinaire repose sur ce flux qui n'appartient a personne et a tous en meme temps, la magie des élément repose sur le pouvoir de ces divinité. Quand vous faite bouger de l'eau avec votre baguette vous utilisez de l'eau déja présente. Quand vous créez de l'eau avec votre magie vous agissez sur le flux magique et le modifier. Là vous creez l'eau comme vous l'entendrez et l'utiliserez a votre guise!

- Ca ne change rien alors! Dans tout les cas on creer l'élément et on le controle a notre guise, remarqua Ron.

- Lève toi Ron, fit Elie. Tu te met face a moi et tu creer un puissant bouclier comme on te l'a appris.

Etonné Ron s'executa. Il se leva sorti sa baguette et projetta son bouclier cappable de resister a une dizaine de doloris au moin. Elie se leva aussi et paume leve vers le plafond elle se concentra. Une boule d'eau apparut dans sa main. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Harry! Tu va creer avec ta baguette une boule d'eau similaire a la mienne et l'envoyer sur Ron dans le but de le toucher!

Sans rien dire Harry s'executa même s'il connaissait l'issue de l'experience. En effet la boule d'eau s'ecrasa lamentablement contre le bouclier de Ron qui fit un leger sourir a Elie pour lui montrer que c'etait pas une petite boule d'eau qui allait lui faire peur. Elie leva alors la main ou flottait sa boule d'eau et l'envoya sur Ron. Au moment de l'impact avec le bouclier de Ron celui ci vola en eclat et la boule d'eau atteignit sans difficulté aucune la tete de Ron qui fut alors trempé de la tête au pied.

Devant l'air ébahis des trois compères Séïs repris la parole.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron les deux magie sont identique mais comme tu l'a vue la boule de Harry ne t'a pas atteint car elle a été crée grace au flux magique. Ton bouclier étant aussi issue du flux magique vos magie sont entrer en résonnace. Elle ont interagit car elle étaient de même nature. La boule d'Elie elle a été créer grace a la magie des élément, que l'on nomme Elementia. L'Elementia étant de nature different du flux magique elles n'agissent pas entre elle de la même manière. de plus l'Elementia surclasse de loin la puissance du flux ordinaire. Mais en contrepartie sa maitrise en est autement plus compliqué! Mais tous peuvent l'utiliser! Sorcier comme moldus.

- Et comment l'utilise t'on? Si ce sont des divinités qui la controle il ne faut pas passer un genre de pactes avec eux?

- Non Hermione! Ces divinité sont bien au dela de ce que tu peux imaginer. Elles régissent a elles seules tout les éléments de l'univers tout entier. Quand tu utilise cette magie se sont ces divinité elle même que tu solicite ou tout du moin leur puissance. Mais pour faire appel a cette puissance il suffit simplement de savoir comment l'invoquer. En gait cela se fait par affinité! Nous avons tous un élément de prédisposition. Cet élément sera toujour un élément materiel. Donc au départ vous ne pourrez agir qu'avec votre éléments affilié. Plus votre controle dans cet élément grandira plus vous aurez accès au autres! Les éthéré ne pourrons etre controlé qu'en tout dernier car plus complexe!

- Oui mias tu vien encore de dire que c'est la puissance de ses divinités que l'on utilise! Et elle vont nous laissez faire, protesta Hermione.

- Tu utilise leur puissance certe mais a niveau tel que ca ne fait aucune difference pour elles! De plus elle n'on pas de nom! Elles sont trop ... je ne trouve pas vraiment de mots pour les qualifiées! Elle sont tellement en dehors de la compréhension humaine! Elles sont tellement différentes, puissante et tout ce que tu veux que leur donné un noms serait les sous-estimée! On peut les nommée par les interactions qu'elles ont avec nous, feu, eau, vent, eau, foudre et gravité mais c'est tout. Ne cherche pas d'avantage c'est comme cela.

- Et Efreet alors? Et Ondine, tout ces noms d'entité élémentaire, questionna Hermione toujours pas décidée a accpeter d'ignorer l'étendus d'une chose de cette importance.

- Je vois que tu a entendu parler de ceux là, répondit Séïs avec amusement. Ce sont en fait des gardiens! Il est vrai que les divinité sont hors de notre portée mais tout en étant une seule et même chose chaque divinités est aussi un pléïade d'entité séparer. On peut utiliser l'adage que je vais te dire sur ces divinités sans trop se tromper! Tout est un et un est tout. Tout comme nous sommes un en tant qu'unité vivante a par entière nous faisont partie de l'entité générale appelé vie. Pour les divinité cela marche pareil. Elle sont un tout, une force implacable et sans commune mesure mais elle sont aussi une multitude comme la vie. Ce concept est assez dur a expliqué et a comprendre c'est pourquoi je te demande simplement de me croire. Pour en revenir a notre sujet Efreet et Ondine ainsi que tant d'autre ne sont en fait que des gardien. Un gardien est une de ces entité mineure des divinité! Chaque etre vivant peut avoir un gardien dans chaque éléments. Sa puissance et les capacité du gardien dépendent en grande partie du controle qu'exerce l'etre vivant sur l'element en question. De même le nom du gardien est propre a l'entité elle même. En gros le noms du gardien est unique pour chaque etre vivant? Efreet, Ondine pour ne citer que ces deux là sont les gardien du feu et de l'eau d'un sorcier asiatique ayant vécu deux milles cinq cents ans avant notre ère! il est le seule humain a voir pu invoquer des gardiens c'est pourquoi les noms de ses gardiens ont été associé au divinité elle même. Tu comprend mon explication Hermione?

- Oui je pense que oui!

- Parfait. une dernière petite chose avant de commencer l'entrainement. Je vais juste vous parlez des niveau de controle. Il existe huit niveau de controle des élements. Vous atteignez le niveau superieur quand vous pouvez faire certaine chose avec votre éléments. Pour le moment vous n'êtes que des Némor. C'est le niveau le plus bas. Cela revient a dire que vous n'avez que des connaissance purement théorique sur l'Ementia. Ensuite vienne les niveau Omis, Nestros, Gémis, Gébel, Géros, Oros et enfin Meister.

- Quel est votre niveau a tout les deux, demanda Ron.

- Qu'elle est la différence entre les niveau, questionna Harry.

- Notre niveau à Elie et a moi importe peu pour le moment Ron! Quand au difference elle sont simple. Les Omis arrive a controler de très petite quantité d'éléments; un verre d'eau une bougie. Mais il leur faut les materiaux de base pour pouvoir usé de leur pouvoir. C'est le niveau que vous aurez d'ici quelque heure. Les Nestros controle des quantité plus importante comme l'equivalent d'une piscine pour l'eau. Il leur est aussi possible de creer de petite quantité de leur éléments. Peut etre arriverez vous a ce niveau avant la fin de la journée! Les Gémis quand a eux, c'est simplement une difference de potentiel. Ils peuvent controler de très grande quantité d'élément en en produire une quantité éleve mais pas neccessairement importante. Ce qui les differencie des Nestros c'est qu'il commence a controler un autre élément au niveau Omis voir Nestros. Ensuite pour les Gébel, vous atteignez ce niveau quand vous arrivez a ressentir de manière claire le flux de magie des divinités. Vous pourrez alors interpretez facilement la météo par exemple ou alors ressentir les soubresaut de la Terre, ce genre de chose. Quand vous ressentirez ce flux vous serez alors en mesure d'enseignez par vous même l'Elementia a des Némor, des Omis et des Nestros. Maintenant les Géros; vous atteindrez ce stade quand vous pourrez puissez l'energie de l'Elementia dans le pouvoir des divinité elle même car avant cela pour tout les autre niveau vous interagirez seulement avec ce flux tout simplement. L'energie pour l'utilisez viendra de vous et cela sera extrement epuisant pour vous. C'est pourquoi les niveau précedant sont surtout basé sur votre capacité a utiliser votre élement. Mais pour un Géros il n'y a plus cette dépense d'energie. Il va tout chercher dans le flux des divinité c'est pour cela que tant que vous n'avez pas vous même atteint ce niveau il vous est très risqué de vous frottez a des Géros ou aux niveau superieur car vous vous fatiguerez alors que lui restera frais et ne depensera aucune energie.

- Mais que dois-t-on faire dans ce cas, s'inquieta Hermione.

- C'est justement pour vous eviter cette situation que nous vous entrainons aussi! Vous devrez vous meme juger de la puissance de la personne face a vous avant tout autre chose Ensuite reflechissez a un plan de fuite et en dernier lieu mettez vous a plusieur sur lui. En unn contre un vous n'aurez aucune chance c'est certain mais a vous trois vous pourriez venir a bout d'un Géros si vous avez le niveau suffisant. Au moin un niveau Gémis sinon c'est le suicide assuré! Ensuite viennent les Oros. C'est a partir de ce niveau que l'on se frotte au gardien.Votre gardien vous apparaitra comme cela un jour si vous avez la puissance nécessaire! Tant qu'il ne vous apparait pas de lui même cela veut dire que vous n'avez pas le niveau tout simplement. Et vous ne pourrez rien n'y changer. Ce sont les gardiens qui font le premier pas. Mais attention pour un Oros le gardien sera là pour le proteger certe mais il est rare que les gardiens obeissent a des Oros. Il y a même une possibilité pour qu'un gardien attaque son Oros. Avoir un gardien pour un Oros n'est pas forcément une garantie de sécurité mais ne vous en faites pas ce cas est peu probable quand même, mais si vous voulez savoir Efreet s'est retournéer contre son oros et l'a purement detruit c'est pour cela que les gardien sont a double tranchant pour les Oros! et enfin les Meister. C'est le rang ultime. seul des Oros ont une chance contre ce genre de personne et encore les chance de succé d'un Oros contre un Meister sont extrement faible; quasi nulle. Cela vien du fait qu'en général un Meister possédent au moin deux gardien sinon plus. Celui de son élément principale et un ou plusieur autre dans d'autre élements. Au rang Meister le gardien est completement fidèles. Il obeira a chacune de vos demande sans se poser de question avec une efficassité maximale. Il faut donc faire attention a ce que l'on demande a son gardien. Voila donc les difference entre les niveau. Bien sur on peut avoir plusieur niveau different. Par exemple avoir un niveau Gémis dans un élément et Gébel dans un autre. les niveau sont propres a chaque éléments.

- Et si on est Meister dans un élément et Oros dans un autre! Risque-t-on de se faire agresser par son deuxième gardien?

- Bien vu Hermione! La réponse est non! Quand on atteint le niveau Meister tout nos gardien nous sont fidèles! De plus en tant que Meister vous ne pouvez vous faire attaquer par le gardien d'un Oros du même élément. Par exemple je suis Meister de l'eau. Ron est Oros de l'eau aussi! Et bien Ron ne peut envoyer son gardien sontre moi si tant est qu'il arrive q lui faire faire cela. Pour lutter contre un Meister il faut etre soit même Meister dans le même élément ou bien l'attaquer a l'aide d'un autre éléments ou il n'est pas Meister sinon c'est peine perdu. Vous avez compris?

Les trois amis acquièsèrent en silence tout en assimilant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela semblait tellement irréel. Tout ces pouvoir et ces capacités dont parlait Séïs. Cela ressemblait plus a un roman de fantasy qu'autre chose. Pourtant ils étaient forcé de reconnaitre la véracité des dire de Séïs car Dumbledore n'aurait jamais confier les trois amis a quelqu'un qui ne serait pas digne de confiance. Encore une fois Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent perplexe. Mais qui était leur deux amis. Encore une fois ils leur semblait que les deux adolescent en face d'eux n'etait pas ce qu'il semblait être. Harry demanda alors timidement.

- Mais comment vous connaissez tout cela? C'est incroyable ce que vous savez et pourtant on a le même age!

Encore une fois Elie répondit a cette question avec comme toujours un calme olympien mais le ton de sa réponse faisait toujoru froid dans le dos car elle ne laissait jamais place a la discution.

- Pourquoi cela te gène? Nous avons appris comme toi tu apprend dans cet école. Bien sur nous avons appris ailleur et d'un autre manière mais si cela te gène nous pouvons toujours arrétez de t'apprendre ce que l'on sait!

- Elie, répliqua Séïs. Du en millia! Fallos es du minoa ir ovovera! (NDA: chercher même pas a comprendre j'ai totallement inventer le langage :p )

- Yotenest, lui répondit Elie assez mordante.

- Non non, intervient Harry avant que les chose s'envenime. Ca ne nous gène pas du tout. C'est juste qu'on est curieux et que ca nous impressionne!

- Ne te pose pas de question alors Harry, fit Elie. Après tout tu doit apprendre sur la magie et non sur nous!

Elle lui fit un charmant sourire qui lui mit les joue en feu puis chacun laissa planer un silence dans la pièce ou seul le ronflement des flammes et le clapotti de l'eau étaitaudible.

- Bien, reprit Séïs. Nous allons donc commencer la pratique. Tout d'abord il faut determiner votre affiliation première. Ensuite vous commencerez a apprendre. Mais sachez une chose l'eau et le vent vont de paire comme la terre va avec le feu. Si vous ètes de l'eau il vous sera alors plus facilement permis de controler le vent plutot que le feu car l'eau et le feu sont opposé. Donc de votre affiliation première d'ecoulera le chemin que vous suivrez pour controler les autres élément.

- Comment fait-on pour connaitre notre élément, demanda Harry?

Elie leur tendis a chacun un parchemin.

- Prennez ce parchemin, faite le vide dans votre esprit et récitez le mot IMERIA. Ensuite vous verez!

Chacun s'executa a tour de role. Harry commenca et quand il recita la formule sont parchemin se colora en rouge tandis que les bord du parchemin se noircirent comme brulé. Sans attendre Ron fit de même et son parchemin se colora en jaune tandis qu'une fine couche de poussière couvrit ses mains. Le tour d'Hermione arriva et son parchemin a elle se colora en bleu tandis que la feuille commenca a suinter légèrement.

- Bien il est clair maintenant que Harry est feu, Ron terre et Hermione eau, fit Elie. Ron et Harry venez avec moi de ce cotez tandis que Hermione tu va avec Séïs.

Sans attendre Elie se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle ou se trouvait le brasier géant et le terrain de terre vite rejoint par Ron et Harry tandis que Séîs et Hermione gagnèrent tranquillement le grand gouffre remplis d'eau. Ils Passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée a s'entrainer dans cette salle pour ne ressortirent qu'a vingts heures, juste a temps pour prendre une douche et ganger rapidement la grande salle pour le diner. Ron, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent dans les derniers et quand le professeur McGonnagall les intercepta au l'entrée de la salle tout les trois crurent alors qu'il avait encore fait une bétise vut la tête qu'affichait leur professeur.

- Ou etiez vous tout les trois aujourd'hui? Nous vous avons fait chercher partout!

- Nous étions avec Elie et Séïs professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a vu quitté la grande salle ensemble ce matin!

- Bon .. bien je vois! Vous irez tout les trois ce soir a 22h30 dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il vous y demande.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre elle les laissa gangé leur place a table où ils retrouvèrent avec joie leur compagnon de maison et où ils discutèrent tous joyeusement comme toujours a Poudlard.

* * *

Voila voila finit pour ce chapitre! il est un peu plus long que d'habitude je sais mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement! trop de chose a dire et faire une coupure n'était pas possible. en tout cas j'espere que les petite explication ne vous aurons pas endormis et sachez le je suis toujours a votre service si vous avez un probleme de comprehension (mis a part mon orthographe! d'ailleur je m'en excuse en core et toujours! mais j'ai trouvé un âmes généreuse qui veux bien corriger mon oeuvre donc bientot vous aurez la version corrigé! mais pas tout d'un coup; ca se fera par étape ils faut bien que mon aide de camp prennet son temps elle fait ca bénévolement donc je vais pas en plus exigée d'elle qu'elle me le face illico)

en attendant bonne lecture! et a vos reviews


	13. Quand le passé et le présent se melent

Chapître 13: Quand le passé et le présent se melent

Il était 22h35 quand Harry, Ron et Hermione se frappèrent a la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Celui ci vint ouvrir et les pria gentillement d'entrer et de prendre place dans les fauteuil devant son bureau. Il leur tendis alors une coupe remplis de fraindises.

- Une sucrerie.. Attention celle ci sont tèrs joueuses!

- Non merci Professeur, répondirent les trois amis.

- Professeur, pourquoi nous avoir convoquer? y a-t-il un problème, demanda Hermione.

- Et ou se trouve ma soeur professeur?

- Et aussi au sujet de l'insigne de capitaine de Serpentard! Vous aviez dit que l'on règlerait le probleme a la rentrée!

- Du calme jeunes gens! Je vais répondre a toutes vos questions mais je vous prit, du calme! Tout d'abord Miss Granger si je vous est convoqué c'est au sujet de Voldemort! Vous avez peut etre remarquer que depuis l'affaire du ministère il n'ya a eu aucune attaque, aucune action de quelque sorte que ce soit de sa part! Mis a part le rève de Harry le 31 juillet personne ne sait se qu'il trame. Le professeur Rogue n'a pas pu nous renseigner plus car d'après ce que l'on sait Voldemort s'est reclut dans un endroit inconnue avec Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange c'est tout ce que l'on sait! Ou du moin savait jusqu'a ce que Harry est ce rêve.

- Et qu'en est-il maintenant Professeur, demanda Harry perplexe.

- Et bien il semblerait que Voldemort soit a la recherche de quelque chose.

- Oui d'après le rêve de Harry Il serait a la recherche d'une illusion, fit remarquer Ron. Mais nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi il recherche quelque chose qui n'existe pas!

- Non Ron, fit Dumbledore. Voldemort est a la recherche d'Illusion. D'après le peu que j'en sache Illusion serait une source possible d'un pouvoir inimaginable. Et c'est ce pouvoir que recherche Voldemort. D'après ce que m'a raconté Logrind de votre mois d'Aout vous connaissez la légende des Eterniteras! Et bien Illusion serait a la base de leur puissance du moin c'est ce que je suppose. Illusion est encore plus mystèrieux que les Eterniteras et seul les Elfes ont accès a ce genre de renseignement.

- Oui mais quel est le rapport avec mon rêve?

- Et bien la personne que tu a vu dans ton rêve était un elfe Harry. nous avons retrouvez son sorp trois jour après ton rêve en Ecosse. Mais cet elfe n'etait pas n'importe quel elfe! Il était le disciple des Eterniteras il y a une cinquantaine d'année et de part ce fait il est devenue le haut pretre du Temple chez les elfes il y a quarante mais il a mysterieusement disparut une semaine après qu'il est pris son poste. Et nous retrouvons sa trace seulement maintenant et plus mysterieux encore c'est qu'il ne semble pas avoir veillit ces dernier quarante ans!

- Mais c'était un elfe professeur! N'est-ce pas normal, demanda Hermione.

- Non. Même si la vie des elfes est dix fois plus longue que celle des hommes il n'en reste pas moin que le temps les change comme nous. Ce qui me fait penser que l'elfe qu'a vu Harry venait de notre passé. Il a traverser le temps pour venir dans notre epoque ou il a été pris par Voldemort. Ce qu'on ignore c'est pourquoi il a fait cela. Plus inquietant encore c'est que certain des mangemort les plus fidele a Voldemort est eux aussi disparut. Nous pensont donc qu'il sont retourner dans le passé. Sans doute dans l'espoir de trouvé des indices sur Illusion. Grace a Logrind j'ai obtenu des information disant que la raison pour laquelle Voldemort est envoyer des troupes a cette epoque vient du fait que Illusion soit apparut a cet époque. Ou, pourquoi, comment cela reste un mystère car a l'époque je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir entendu la moindre rumeur dessus. Enfin voila!

- Mais Professeur pourquoi nous parlez de tout cela, questionna Ron.

- Pour deux raison. La première étant que je ne tien plus a cacher des informations a Harry pour que le genre de scenario epouvantable de l'année dernière se reproduise. Avoir perdu Sirius par ma stupidité de veillard est une grande gageure. Ensuite l'autre raison, mais pas des moindres c'est que je vais vous envoyer vous trois a l'epoque ou Voldemort y a envoyer ces hommes pour enqueter.

- QUOI, firent en choeur les trois amis.

- Du calme laisser moi finir!

- Mais Professeur! Vous l'avez dit vous même il y a des mangemort d'aujourd'hui la bas! sans compter que Voldemort y est aussi présent avec ses propres forces, s'indigna Hermione.

- Je sais tout cela Hermione. Mais votre mission sera de recolter des information tout simplement. En aucun cas vous ne devez pourchasser ces mangemort. De toutes manière ils se doivent de rester extrement discret. C'est aussi ce que vous devrez faire. Je vous envois dans le passeé ils vous faudra donc rester vigilant. Et surtout ne pas modifier les évènement car les consequence serait dramatique. Vous irez donc dans le passé accompagner de Séïs et d'Elie.

- Pourquoi nous Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Harry. Il y a surement des gens plus qualifié pour le faire!

- Oui et non Harry. Toi et Hermione avez déja l'habitude d'agir sur les actions dans le temps. vos peripetie pendant votre troisième année en sont la preuve. De plus les personne que tu dit qualifié pour cette mission sont trop occupé par le conflit a cette époque. Ce serait courrir un trop gros risque a courrir. Enfin je fais aussi cela pour ta sécurité. Dans le passé tu n'est pas pourchasser par Voldemort. Cela te permettra de te remettre en forme. Les dernières année ont été rude pour toi et t'eloigner de ce conflit te sera benefique.

- Mais Voldemort est déja présent a cette époque.

- Je sais Harry. Mais a la difference qu'il ne t'y cherche pas et qu'a cette epoque, même si le conflit est de plus grande envergure, toutes l'Angleterre est mobiliser contre lui pas comme aujourd'hui ou le ministère est réfractaire et fait souvent la politique de l'Autruche.

- ...

Les trois amis gardèrent le silence encaissant comme ils pouvaient les informations. Dumbledore les regardait d'un air calme et doux comprenant bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Bien maintenant je vais répondre a ta question Ron. Ta soeur se trouve déja là où vous allez aller.

- Elle est dans le passé? Comment c'est possible?

- Et bien nous avons avec l'Ordre prevue cette mission depuis que Harry m'a fait par de son rêve. Comme je savais que depuis l'année dernière Ginny était plus impliqué dans votre groupe j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans le plan. Mais comme je vous l'est expliqué avant votre entrainement ayant un ans de moin que vous elle ne pouvait suivre votre entrainement donc je l'est amener ici quand vous vous etes séparé puis je l'ai présenté a la personne qui s'est occupé de l'entrainer de son coter. Cette personne est la femme de Logrind. Elle se prénomme Vera. Elle et Ginny sont partie dans le passé pour commencer la mission et preparer votre arrivé. Elle sont partie un ans avant la date ou vous allez arriver donc quand vous vous retrouverez vous aurez tout les quatre le même age et donc vous vous trouverez en même année.

- Mais c'est du délire, s'offusqua Ron. Et mes parents ils sont au courant?

- Bien entendu Ron. J'ai discuter avec tes parent dès le moment où j'ai réaliser que cette mission devrait avoir lieu. Et pense bien que je n'aurais pas agit de la sorte sans leur accord.

- Alors c'est pour cela qu'ils se sont comportés étrangement quand ils nous ont quitté, se souvint Harry. Déja a ce moment ils savaient ce qui allait ce passer.

-En effet Harry tu a vu juste! Pour reprendre où je me suis arréter, vous arriverez donc en début d'année et vous arriverez pour le diner du soir le lendemain de la rentrée. Ne vous en faite pas Vera est prevenue de votre arrivé. Elle a le poste de professeur de defence contre les force du mal a l'époque ou vous irez et donc vous serez tous en contact. Bien sur elle supervisera votre entrainement a tout les quatres avec l'aide de Séïs et Elie! Bien avez vous des questions?

- Euh oui Professeur.

- Je t'écoute Hermione!

- Comment allons nous faire pour enqueter si nous sommes à l'école?

- J'ai déja prévue cela. Vous remettrez cette lettre a moi même quand vous arriverez. J'y explique la vérité sur vous et quelque autre détail mineur. Pendant les vacances vous quiterrez tous le chateau pour mener votre enquete. Sinon en temps normal Vera a établis des contact là bas qui vous permettrons d'avancer. Bien entendu vous devrez participez a tout les cour car vous restez élèves de Poudlard. Mais vous devez devinez aussi que vous ne devrez parler a personne de votre véritable identité. Pour tout les autre a l'epoque ou vous irez Ron tu sera le jumeau de Ginny. vous garderez vos prénom pour plus de facilité mais nous devrons changer vos noms bien sur. Harry et Hermione vous serez cousin et votre noms sera Mystre quand a toi Ron tu aura le même nom que ta soeur bien sur. Ton nom sera Riley. Vous serez de nationalité australienne si on vous le demande.

- Pourquoi Harry et moi sommes scencé etre cousin? Je veux pas dire que ca me derange loin de là! Je trouve juste ca curieu!

- Une facon pour qu'on ne vous pose pas de question sur comment vous vous connaissez. Ensuite ce sera a vous de trouver une histoire valable pour votre presence là bas. Je vous conseil d'en discuter avec Ginny une fois sur place. Bon avez-vous d'autres questions?

Devant le silence des jeunes Dumbledore se leva et tout ensemble il quittèrent le bureau. Ils traversèrent le chateau en direction de la foret Dumbledore quelque metre devant nos trois jeunes gens leur permettant de discuter tranquillement.

- C'est dément cette histoire!

- On sait Ron ca fait trois fois que tu le repete. Mais le plus étrange ca sera de retrouvé Ginny avec le meme age que nous alors qu'on l'a quitté y'a tout juste trois mois, fit Hermione.

- Un mois si on en croit le calendrier.

- Oui mais bon tu sait ce que je veux dire Harry!

- Oui t'inquiète je risque pas d'oublier! Mais voyons le bon coter des choses! Comme l'a dit Dumbledore on sera tranquille enfin. Pas de plan machiavelique a dejouer ni la mort a affronter. Juste cette enquete a faire. Et la cerise sur le gateau on verra pas face de fouine pendant un bon bout de temps!

- Dommage moi qui révait de lui remettre la patée au Quidditch!

- Ah zut j'ai oublier de reparler de mon insigne de capitaine! Quoique maintenant ca n'a plus grande importance!

- Dommage Harry, compatit Hermione. Alors que tu vient d'acceder au poste de capitaine te voila déja contraint d'abandonner ta fonction.

- Bah il me restera ma septième année si tout va bien.

- Tu a raison et puis ce n'est pas ... si ...

Tout les trois se figèrent soudainement. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur conversation qu'il avait suivit Dumbledore sans faire attention ou ils allaient et maintenant ils se retrouvaient devant la foret interdite. Dumbledore se retourna et les invita a le suivre ce qu'ils firent mais cette fois en silence a l'affut du moindre monstre qui pouvait se présenter. Il marchèrent longtemps s'enfoncant de plus en plus dans la foret mais sans rencontrer la moindrre âme qui vivent. Puis des bruits vinrent briser le silence et deux ombres massives surgirent de chaque coté du groupe.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se figèrent mais Dumbledore se retourna en souriant leur faisant le signe du silence puis celui de continuer le chemin. Tout d'abord circonspect, ils finirent par suivre en silence Dumbledore mais en étant plus près de lui cette fois et surtout avec leur baguette a la main. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant 10 bonnes minutes escorté par ces deux ombres silencieuse qui rappelait un peu a Harry le professeur Quirrell lors de sa première année quand il avait été collé dans la foret avec Malefoy.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une clairière au coeur de la foret. La clairière était bordel de torche por l'eclairer et dans cette lumière nouvelle les deux ombres se révelèrent comme étant deux loups imense. Tout deux faisait au moin 1m50 de haut pour 3m de longeur. De plus leur pelage noir et leur yeux rouge leur donnait un aspect plus qu'intimidant.

- Ne vous en faite pas, fit une voix au milieu de la clairière. Ils ne vous ferons rien. S'il vous voulait du mal vous seriez déja mort.

Se tournant vers la source de la voix, les trois amis virent Séis allongé au milieu de la clairière contemplant les étoile son dragon allongé sur le ventre en train de dormir. Elie était assise a coter de lui sont dragon voletant dans la clairière. C'était elle qui avait parlé et elle leur fit signe de venir les rejoindres. Une fois rassembler au centre de la clairière les deux loup vinrent se place a coter d'Elie et Séïs qui s'etait relevé pour acceuillir les quatre nouveau venu.

- Laisse moi vous présenter Filcas, fit Séïs en désignant le loup le plus massif des deux.

- Et elle c'est Olicas, dit Elie en montrant le deuxième loup plus élancé.

- Alors c'est de eux que vous parliez hier?

- En effet.

Soudainement Filcas prit la parole surprenant alors Harry Ron et Hermione. Sa voix semblait tellement huaine qu'il crurent d'abord a une blague.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée jeune humain. Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pu être présenté plus tot mais notre présence aurais consistuer une gène a votre entrainement.

- Euh ... merci, fit Harry encore sous le choc. Ravie de vous rencontrez!

- Oui ravie, suivit Hermione quelque peu effrayé.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Ron en dernier. Quoique que vous soyez!

- Ron tais toi, le gronda Harry. Ca ne se fait pas de dire des chose pareil.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Olicas avec une voix douce et suave pour unu louve. Nous comprenons fort bien votre réaction. Pour vous répondre nous sommes Filcas et moi des dieu-loups! mais je n'aime pas ce termes car il donne de fausse impression. Disont plutot que nous sommes des loups superieur!

- Bon maintenant que les presentation sont faites depechons nous! Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, fit la voix forte de Logrind qui apparut alors dans la clairière. Harry, Ron, Hermione; vous voyez le traingle tracé sur le sol? Mettez vous chacun a un sommet.

Sans demander plus de detail ils s'executèrent puis Elie et Séïs prirent place a l'interieur du triangle dos a dos. Enfin les deux loups vinrent se place chacun derrière Harry et Ron tandis que les deux dragons prenait place derrière Hermione. Logrind et Dumbledore s'ecartèrent pour allez en bordure de la clairière.

Enfin Logrind, Elie et Séïs commencèrent a réciter de longue phrase complexe dans leur langue inconnue. Le sol se mit alors a trembler. Pendant deux minutes il continuèrent a reciter leur formule sans interruption. Le sol tremblait de plus en plus mais personne ne semblait predre l'equilibre comme s'il était figé dans le sol. D'ailleur Ron, Harry et Hermione semblait incapable de faire le moindre geste. Séïs et Elie levèrent alors la tête vers le ciel imiter par nos trois amis curieu. Ce qu'il virent alors les surpris au plus haut point.

La pleine lune brillait comme un phare dans le ciel mais peu a peu elle semblait se colorer en bleu. Elle continua ainsi pour faire toute les nuance de bleu du bleu très pale presque blanc jusqu'au bleu très combre des tenue d'Elie et Séïs. Puis a ce moment, faisant sursauter nos trois amis, tout deux claquèrent des main mais le claquement retenti comme un coup de tonnerre a leur oreilles. Mais ils regardait toujour la Lune a ce moment et celle ci redevint d'un blanc pure. C'est alors qu'ils se sentirent aspirer par se blanc qui très vite les entoura tous.

Le petit groupe de voyageur fut alors plongé dans un blanc imaculé et silencieux. Harry, Ron et Hermione virent alors qu'ils étaient seul. chacun ne voyait plus personne se croyant alors tout seul dans cet espace vide et silencieu comme s'il n'existait plus. Chacun avait beau hurler aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche.

Puis tout d'un coup ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la même clairière. Harry pensait que le voyage avait echouer et qu'ils étaient revenue au point de depart mais nul part il ne voyait Dumbledore et Logrind mais dans un coin de la clairière était rassemblé tout un tas d'affaire et de valise qu'ils reconnurent comme les leurs.

- Que c'est-il passé, demanda Ron. Pourquoi je me suis retrouvé tout seul pendant un moment?

- C'est normal, expliqua Séïs. Quand on traverse le temps on traverse le néant. On se retrouve sans perception aucune. en général c'est un blanc vide et silencieu. Mais ne t'en fais pas tout vas bien! On est bien arrivé.

- Euh ... d'accord. Et maintenant on fait quoi?

- Maintenant on regagne le chateau.

* * *

Et voila un autre chapitre de fait. celui la vous n'avez pas eu longtemps a l'attendre j'espere qu'il vous plaira et que le suivant viendra vite.

au fait un petit detail. s'il y a des chose que vous comprenez pas n'hesitez pas a me le dire. si je fais des incoherence ou d'autre truc du genre. parce que dans mon esprit ce que je dis est clair mais c'est pas pour autant que ca l'est en réalité!


	14. Un gout amer

Chapître 14: Un gout amer.

- Maintenant on regagne le chateau!

Ron se senti stupide d'avoir posé cette question car il était logique qu'ils n'allaient pas passé la nuit ici.

- Mais avant de gagner le chateau il y a plusieur petit détail a mettre au point! Tout d'abord vous allez passer ceci autour de vos cou.

Elie qui fouillait les bagage se tourna vers eux et leur tendis a chacun un pendentif au bout duquel brillait un petit cristal en forme de goutte d'eau avec au milieu un eclat de couleur differente suivant le pendentif. Celui de Harry était vert emeuraude, celui de Ron bleu ciel et celui d'Hermione rouge sang.

- On dirait le pendentif qu'avait Céragos, fit Ron.

Elie et Séïs se jettèrent un regard étrange que seul Harry vit car Hermione et Ron admirais leur pendentif.

- Il est du même genre en effet, fit Séïs. Mais faite attention a ce que je vais vous dire! Ces pendentif sont l'oeuvre d'Elie et de moi même! Nous vous les avons fait en témoignage du temps que vous avez passé avec nous et du temps que nous allons encore passer ensemble!

- Merci c'est très généreux de votre part, fit Hermione émue.

- Ce n'est rien Hermione! Bon maintenant le plus important! Vos pierres sont unique et nous ne les referons pas! A vous d'en prendre soin, mais sachez que seul vous pouvez les portez. Elle disparaitrons si on vous les prend. C'est pour cela que je dit que vous devez en prendre soin. Si on vous la vole elle disparaitra purement et simplement comme je le disait, c'est donc une forme de test aussi pour vous. Nous vous avons appris a etre attentif a tout. Si vous perdez cette pierre c'est que vous n'etiez pas digne de la porter!

Les trois compagnons regadèrent les pierres avec interet. Elles étaient vraiment précieuse.

- Ensuite vous pouvez la passer a quelqu'un de votre plein gré. Si vous lui passé la pierre de votre propre volonté alors la pierre ne disparaitra pas mais les même règle s'appliqueront alors a cette personne, donc faite attention a qui vous la passez. Pour plus de sécurité pour vous gardez cette pierre constament sur vous mais ne la dévoilé pas comme cela vous ne risquez pas de vous la faire prendre. Le dernier détail sur ces pierres c'est que Elie et moi somme les seul a pouvoir vous la prendre sans risque. Nous sommes ceux qui les ont faite donc nous pouvons facilement vous les reprendre sans qu'elle ne disparaisse. C'est aussi un moyen de savoir si vous avez vraiment affaire a nous en cas d'usage de polynectar. Ce sera donc un signe de reconnaissance. Plus vous garderez le secret sur cette pierre plus vous serez en securité face a vos ennemis. C'est compris?

Les trois amis acquièsèrent et passèrent le pendentif autour de leur cou. Il semblait leur rechauffer le corp et ne rien peser. Ils le mirent ensuite sous leur chemise avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux adolescent. Il furent étonné de voir Elie sortir 5 capes noires de sa valises.

- Tenez prennez en une chacun! Pour le moment notre apparence doit rester secret! Surtout la tienne Harry. Tu ne passerait pas inapercut ici!

- Pourquoi cela?

- Tu comprendra en temps voulut. En tout cas tant que nous n'avons pas parler en privée a Dumbledore!

Avec encore quelque doute sur les cape les cinqs voyageur passérent les cape sur eux. Elles etaient confortable a l'etonnement de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Spacieuse avec de nombreuse poche interne et ils pouvaient s'enrouler completement dedans. Séïs et Elie rabatirent les capuchon sur leur tête et les trois amis eurent l'impression de se trouver face a deux mangemort sans leur masque de mort. Détail surprenant aussi c'est que les trois jeune amis ne pouvait distinguer les visage d'Elie et Séïs bien qu'il soit a moin d'un metre d'eux.

- C'est une blague j'espère, s'insurgea Ron. Vous ne croyez pas que je vais porter une tenu qui me fais passer pour un mangemort?

- Tu est un mangemort Ron, demanda Elie avec brusquerie.

- Non bien sur que non!

- Alors tu n'aura aucun problème car ces tenue ne sont aps des tenus de mangemort! Les tenues de mangemort sont concu pour distiller autour d'elle une aura de terreur pour apeuré leur adversaire. Elle sont en general plongé dans du sang puis soumise a plusieur incation de magie noire. Ces cape là sont simplement chaffante, confortable et dissimule le visage de celui qui la porte quand il rabat le capuchon sur sa tete et c'est tout. Il ne terrorise pas a cinquante metre a la ronde ni rien d'autre de ce qui fait la particularité des mangemorts!

- ... d'accord! Pardon d'avoir parlé comme ca!

- Ce n'est rien Ron, fit Séïs. Elie a toujours le sang chaud! A la moindre petite remarque la voila partie dans ses frustrations!

- SEIS TU VA ARRETER OUI?

- Du calme Liki je te taquine juste! Mais tu voit tu prouve que j'ai raison!

Elie, rouge de colère se detourna et commenca a avancer. D'un claquement de doigt elle fit flotter les valise qui la suivirent docilement.

- Mettez vite vos capuchons et allons y avant qu'elle ne se fache plus, fit Séïs avec un sourire amusé et un regard joyeux.

Le petit groupe se mit en marche et traversa la foret en sens inverse de ce qu'il venait de faire ... ou plutot comme il allait le faire 30 ans plus tard. Harry avait encore un peu de mal a réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait cette mission. Et il suivit les autre tout en repensant a ce qu'il c'était passé depuis son anniverssaire. L'entrainement avait été dur mais il ne voyait toujour pas en quoi il lui avait servit. Certe il connaissait par coeur tout les programme des année précedente dans toute les matière, chose qui lui aurait paru inconcevable a la fin de la dernière année. Mais même si ces connaissance lui était acquise il savait que dans un vrai combat contre des mangemort experimenter ses connaissance ne suffirait peut etre pas.

L'entrainement physique quand a lui restait encore obscure. Il se sentait en meilleur forme et son corp avait fini par s'habituer a la rudesse de l'entrainement et des reveil matinaux mais encore une fois il ne sentait pas la difference comparer a ce qu'il était il y a 4 mois.

Plonger dans ses pensée il ne remarqua qu'ils avaient atteint le chateau que quand les porte d'entré se refermèrent bruyamment derrière lui. Mais le chateau semblait désert. En regardant l'horloge de l'école il vit qu'il n'etait que 8h15 ici. Tout le monde devait être dans la grande salle pour le diner. Elie posa les bagage dans un coin puis le groupe de cinq se diriga vers la grande salle. La porte de celle ci était close et on pouvait entendre le bruit des conversation a travers la porte. Elie qui se trouvait en tête l'ouvrit d'un simple claquement de doigt.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement en emmettant un petit grincement et le silence ce fit alors dans la salle. Tous le monde se tourna vers la porte pour voir qui pouvait bien arriver a cette heure là. Le petit groupe s'avanca alors dansla salle silencieuse puis quand les élèves virent ces cinq inconnue vetu comme des mangemort des exclamations de panique s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

Une poufsouffle s'evanoui de terreur tandis qu'a la table des professeur la réaction fut completement ahurissante. La totalité des professeur sauf une femme se leva baguette tendu vers le groupe qui se figea. Ron s'approcha d'Elie et lui glissa.

- Je croyais qu'on n'allait pas terroriser les gens avec notre tenu!

- Désolé je n'avait pas prévu qu'il réagisse tout aussi basiquement!

Harry semblait impressionner par les professeur. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de fureur dans leur yeux et encore une fois Dumbledore montrait son vrai visage. On pouvait sentir sa puissance même a plusieur mêtre de lui. C'est alors que la femme restée assise intervint.

- Non professeur! Arretez! Ce ne sont pas des mangemorts! Il s'agit du groupe dont je vous avait parler au debut de l'année!

- Je croyais qu'il devait arriver vers 23h Vera!

- Moi aussi professeur! J'ignore pourquoi ils sont arrivés maintenant!

Elie se tourna alors vers Séïs et commenca a l'engeuler comme jamais sans se soucier de la presence des autres. Séïs quand a lui ne restat pas silencieu longtemps et très vite la dispute arriva a son paroxisme. Mais elle se finit aussi brutalement quand Véra au comble de l'exasperation éleva la voix et appela chacun des deux jeunes. Le silence se fit alors dans la salle.

- Paronnez les professeur Dumbledore.

- Ne vous en fait pas Véra. Mais je trouve étrange qu'il soit ainsi vetu! Pourquoi de tel vetement?

- Par soucis de sécurité professeur! Mais pouvons discutez de cela ailleur?

- Oui vous avez raison!

Dumbledore s'adressa alors a la salle entière.

- Tout le monde je vous pris de m'accordez un peu d'attention. N'ayez crainte ces cinq personne ne sont pas des mangemort. Ce sont simplement des élèves qui arrivent aujourd'hui. Leur venu m'avait été annoncé mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit arrivé plus tot que prévue. Je vous pris de retourner a votre diner, nous vous presenterons ces nouveau venu a la fin du repas!

Les professeur reprirent leur place non sans jette des regard suspicieux au nouveau venue mais la salle restait totalement silencieuse. La poufsouffle évanoui avait repris connaissance mais jettait encore des regard terroriser au cinq silhouettes. Puis Dumbledore quitta la table avec Véra invitant le petit groupe a le suivre dans la pièce dérrière la salle.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'endroit Séïs et Elie continuait a se disputer mais a voix basse cette fois. Ce qui n'empechait pas le ton d'etre violent même si Harry, Ron et Hermione ne comprenait rien a ce qui se disait.

Arrivé dans la pièce et une fois la pporte fermé Dumbledore prit la parole.

- J'avoue jeune gens que votre arrivée fut pour le moin théatrale. Mais je me demande pourquoi cette dispute pour le moin spectaculaire a-t-elle eu lieu?

- Simplement parce que cet imbecile a fait une erreur dans la formule!

- La formule, fit Dumbledore intrigué.

C'est a ce moment que Harry se souvint de la demande de Dumbledore de lui remettre la lettre si tot arrivé. Il fouillat ses poche et tendi la lettre a Dumbledore.

- Tenez professeur. Pour vous!

Dumbledore ouvrit la lettre assez longue. Son visage montrait sont étonnement a ce qu'il lisait. Une fois la lettre finit il regarda de nouveau les cinq jeunes face a lui.

- Je vois! Donc vous vous seriez trompé dans la formul vous envoyant 3 heures trop tot! Ce n'est pas si terrible que cela!

- Pas terrible, fit Ron d'une voix un peu aigüe. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous etes fait braquer par une douzaine de professeur haineux dont vous meme professeur!

- Vous avez raison, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourir. Mais pourriez vous ottez vos capuchons que je puisse voir a qui je m'adresse? Ce n'est pas courant de parlez avec des gens dont je ne peux voir le visage! Vos cape sont pour le moin étonnante!

Les cinqs adolescent retirèrent leur capuchon et Dumbledore fixa longuement Harry quand son visage lui apparut.

- En effet je comprend mieu l'utilité de ces capes. Je peux affirmer sans me trompé que vous etes le fils de James Potter n'est-ce pas?

- Oui monsieur!

- Tu est donc Harry Potter comme le mentionne la lettre.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Ron.

- Et a ce que je vois le fils d'Arthur Weasley a herité de sa rousseur Monsieur Ron Weasley! Quand a vous Jeune fille vous devez etre Miss Granger?

- C'est exact Professeur Dumbledore.

- Et donc vous devez etre Séïs Enfa et Elie Adamas, finit Dumbledore en se tournant vers les deux dernier adolescents. Bien je sait donc qui vous etes et comme je vien de le lire votre soeur Mr Weasley se trouve dans cette école aussi! Il est vrai que l'air de famille m'apparait maintenant. J'ignorais jusqu'a maintenant que j'avais deux visiteur du futur dans mon école depuis plus d'un ans!

- Je suis désole de vous avoir caché ce détail Professeur.

- Ne vous excuser pas Véra! Vous aviez parfaitement raison. Bien je ne vous demanderez aucun détail sur le futur et je m'en tiendrais a ce que je me dit moi meme a traver le temps, fit Dumbledore avec amusement. Avant toute chose nous allons changer votre apparence Mr Potter!

- Je vais m'en occupez, fit Véra. J'avais déja prévu ce qu'il fallait faire!

- Je vois que vous etes bien organisez. Bien alors nous allons gagner la grande salle ou vous rejoindrez votre maison. D'après la lettre vous etes semble-t-il en mission. Je m'etonne d'avoir envoyer de si jeune gens pour des missions surtout si elle ont lieu dans le temps mais je pense pouvoir vous farie confiance aujourd'hui si je vous fais confiance dans l'avenir. Mais je ne sait pas en quoi consiste votre mission donc je ne pourrais malheureusement vous aidé. Mais je suis a votre disposition en cas de besoin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre maintenant!

Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte mais avant de revenir dans la grande salle Véra donna une potion a Harry qu'il but malgré l'odeur peu engeante de celle ci. Haary cru que sa peau se mettait a fondre sans douleur quand il euu but la potion et peu a peu son visage se changea. Il alla devant une galce de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait mais arrivé devant sa vue fut completement trouble et il ne vit rien.

- Ah oui j'oubliais, fit Véra.

Elle enleva les lunette du nez de Harry qui retrouva alors une vue normale. Son reflet le surpris alors. Il était encore assez semblable a ce qu'il était pourtant il voyait parfaitement les changement qui s'etait opérer. Ses cheveux bien que toujour dans un désordre désolant était maintenant d'un brun clair. Ses yeux gardait leur couleur d'origine mais il s'etrecirent un peu comme s'il avait eu dans sa lignée des asiatique il y a plusieur génération. Son nez c'était legerement alongé et sa bouche un peu affiné. Sinon tout le reste n'avait pas bougé. Pas même sa cicatrice qui restait toujours là, toujours aussi présente.

- Bien allons y, fit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux.

Le groupe regagna alors la grande salle ou le silence regnait encore. Mais maintenant que tous pouvait voir le visage des nouveaux la peur semblait avoir disparut des visage laissant place a l'etonnement. Laissant son regard courrir un peu partout le coeur de Harrymanqua un battement quand son regard se posa sur un petit groupe de griffondor.

A la table se trouvait un garcon pas plus vieu que lui qui était son portrait craché. Ou plutot le portrait craché de celui qu'il était avant de prendre la potion. A coté de lui se tenait un garcon au long cheveux noir qui semblait lui murmurer quelque chose a l'oreille. En face d'eux se tenait deux garcon au cheveu brun. L'un petit semblait encore sous le choc de l'arrivé des cinq nouveau tandis que le dernier avait un regard fatigué mais pourtant attentif au cinq jeunes qui entrait dans la pièce.

Harry n'eu aucun mal a reconnaitre les maraudeurs et s'ils étaient là alors forécment ... En cherchant un peu il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une longue chevelure rousse, des yeux d'emeraude aussi scintillant que les étoiles. Lily Evans se tenait devant lui, elle aussi observant les nouveau. Elle se pencha alors vers sa voisine pour lui parler et Harry fut étonné de voir que Lily parlait avec Ginny. Cette dernière avait tout de suite reconnu le groupe quand ils étaient revenue dans la salle et affichait un sourir joyeux.

- Chèrs élèves laissez moi vous présenter cinq nouveau venu dans cette école. J'espère qu'ils nous excuseront de l'acceuil qui leur a été fait. Maintenant laissez moi vous présentez Ron Riley! il est le frère de Miss Ginny Riey pour ceux qui la connaisse! Ensuite Miss Hermione Mystre et son cousin Harry Mystre. Enfin Mr Séïs Enfa et Miss Elie Adamas. Tout les cinq integre les sixième année de Serpentard.

Le choc fut dur a encaisser. Trois tête se tournèrent vers Dumbledore comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse insulte de sa vie. Harry qui était sur son petit nuage en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir frequenter ses parents fit l'atterrissage le plus brutal qu'il ai jamais fait.

- Je vous demande pardon Professeur, fit Ron d'un voix étranglée. Vous avez bien dit Serpentard?

- Oui oui! C'est ce qui était ecrit dans la lettre que vous m'avez remise.

A cette phrase nos trois amis comprirent que leur Dumbledore les avaient sciement envoyer a Serpentard.

A la table de Serpentard des aplaudissement retentissait et Dumbledore les invita a gagner leur place. C'est le visage morne que Harry, Ron et Hermione gagnèrent la table. En passant devant la table des griffondors Harry capta une discution entre Sirius et James qui étaient en train de chuchotter.

- Tu voit j'avais raison Cornedrue! Rien qu'a voir leur tenue je savais que c'était des pettit mangemort.

- Oui je te l'accorde! Mais le frère de Ginny aussi! C'est triste pour elle.

- Oui mais je sait ce qu'elle ressent t'enf ait pas!

Puis comme il s'eloignait il n'entendit plus la conversation. Puis il allat s'assoir avec les quatres autre a un bout de la table de leur nouvelle maison.

- Ah oui une dernière chose avant de vous laissez reprendre votre repas, fit Dumbledore. L'equipe de Serpentard n'avait pas de Capitaine cette année suite au fait que le capitaine qui avait été choisit est décidé de partir a Durmstrang. Mais je tient a vous annoncer que le nouveau capitaine de Serpentard sera Mr Harry Mystre. J'espère qu'il lui sera fait un bon acceuil.

Harry parla alors a voix basse a Ron et Hermione.

- Au moin je n'aurais plus de problème avec mon insigne de capitaine.

Puis le reste du repas se déroula en silence pour nos trois amis completemetn déprimer.

* * *

Et voila un chapitre de plus! Merci Lisou52! te voila servit! La suite sera pour bientot. 


	15. Les fureteurs

Chapître 15: Les fureteurs

L'annonce de Dumbledore avait quelque peu calmé les esprit mais la grande salle restait étrangement silencieuces pendant le reste du repas. Mis a part la table des serpentards qui acceuillait chaleureusement leur 5 nouveau condisciples. Séïs et Elie discutait volontier avec les serpentard mais Harry, Ron et Hermione restait assez distant et ne répondait que par quelque syllabe au gens a qui il daignait répondre mais dans l'ensemble nos trois amis restait silencieux ne quittant pas le nez de leur assiette.

A la table des griffondors les discutions avait repris aussi mais a voix basse seulement. Et a cette table la plupart des jeunes regardait les 5 nouveau avec méfiance sauf Ginny qui elle aussi semblait sous le choc de l'annonce.

- Eh Ginny, appela Sirius. T'en fait pas on est avec toi! Et je comprend que tu nous est pas parler de ta famille! A ce que je vois on a le même problème!

Du doigt il montra Ron puis un autre serpentard ressemblant a Sirius mais plus agé.

- Ne compare pas Ron à Régulus, Sirius! Ils n'ont rien en commun tout les deux! Ils n'auraient pas du se retrouver là bas c'est impossible ... Je ... je les connais trop bien!

- Faut croire que non Ginny, fit remarquer James.

A ces mots Ginny se renferma sur elle même les larmes au yeux. Elle qui révaient de les revoirs tous! et maintenant qu'elle les voyaient c'était pour tomber en plein cauchemard. En voyant l'air de Ginny Lily qui se tenait a coté d'elle intervint.

- Tu va la fermer 5 minute Potter! Tu voit bien qu'elle est sous le choc!

- Je t'ai rien demander Evans! Et puis je n'ai fais qu'une simple constation!

- Et bien maintenant que tu a constater, tu vas la fermer! Tu vois c'est aussi simple que cela!

Avant que la dispute n'eclate entre les deux griffondors, Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa a la salle.

- Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous reput et que nous avons acceuilli nos nouveau pensionnaire il est l'heure pour tous d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit a tous.

A ce moment là quatre élèves se levèrent précipitament et fondirent sur Dumbledore. En voyant approcher le petit groupe Dumbledore esquisa un petit sourir puis sans un mot il leur pria de le suivre jusqu'a son bureau. C'est sous le regard surpris de la salle entière que le oetit cortège quitta la grande salle.

Arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore l'orage eclata enfin.

- Professeur vous pouvez pas nous faire ca, s'insurgea Ron. Nous mettre a Serpentard comme ca! Nous des griffondors!

- Ron a raison professeur, ajouta Harry. Je refuse d'aller dormir sans ce repaire de serpent!

- Du calme je vous pris. Je suis désolé que cette situation ne vous plaise pas mais ...

- Nous plaire, le coupa Ron. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est des griffondor! Depuis notre première année serpentard nous agresse et vous voulez qu'on entre dans cette maison de psychopathe sans rien dire?

- Mr Weasley je vous pris de bien me laissez finir, fit Dumbledore d'une voix douce mais néanmoin autoritaire. Je disait donc que je n'ai fais que suivre les instructions que mon moi futur m'a remise.

A ce moment Dumbledore leur remis la lettre que Harry lui avait donné il y a peu. Dessus l'ecriture fine et lisible de Dumbledore expliquait de manière très sommaire que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Séïs, Elie et Véra était envoyé du futur pour accomplir une missions secrète. Il y expliquait aussi quelque autre petit détail et donnait des renseignement connu de Dumbledore seulement pour prouver que la lettre était bien veridique.

Vers la fin de la lettre Dumbledore expliquait que pour le bien etre de la mission le groupe des 5 nouveau devrait etre placé a Serpentard pour eviter toute deviance possible du cour du temps. Puis la lettre se finnissait sans rien ajouter de plus. Lisant et relisant encore la lettre Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. "Son" Dumbledore l'avait sciement envoyer a serpentard tout en sachant ce que cette maison représentait pour Harry et ses amis.

Puis a la fin du parchemin qui était vierge, apparu alors un autre petit paragraphe qui n'etait pas là auparavant.

_PS: Harry quand tu tiendra cette lettre ce paragraphe ne s'affichera que pour toi. Je sais que tu m'en veux de t'avoir envoyer a Serpentard mais sache que c'est pour ton bien. Maintenant tu le sait, l'epoque ou tu est est celle de tes parents et leur présence pourrait laisser possible l'eventualité selon laquelle tu les previenne de quelque manière que ce soit de leur avenir. Tu sait bien que cela serait dramatique pour l'avenir aussi ais-je pris sur moi de t'eloigner tant que je le pouvait de tes parents. Je sais aussi que je peux te faire confiance mais cette tentation devait t'etre eviter. Maintenant profite aussi de ton passage a serpentard pour voir que même chez tes ennemis il y a de l'humanité!_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry rendit alors la lettre a Dumbledore puis il decida alors de gagner ce qui allait etre son nouveau dortoir.

- Professeur Dumbledore je vous remerci de nous avoir écouter. Nous allons regagner nos dortoir maintenant! Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir a vous tous! Et votre mots de passe est Dragon. Miss Weasley j'espere que vous n'utiliserez pas ce mots de passe a de mauvais usage maintenant que vous le savez!

- Non professeur, ne vous en faite pas.

Puis les 4 amis quittèrent le bureau et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. Après quelque minute de silence Ginny prit la parole.

- Malgré tout je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous!

- Nous aussi Ginny on est très content de te revoir, fit Harry. C'est juste que ce petit détail vient de tuer nos retrouvailles!

- Je sais Harry! Je ne vous en veux pas! Venez, ajouta-t-elle. On va pas encore se coucher! Demain c'est dimanche donc on peut se coucher plus tard! Trouvons une salle et parlons un peu de ce qui nous est arrivé!

- On te suis Ginny!

Le petit groupe trouva alors une salle déserte et il s'y enfermèrent tout en prennant soin de bloquer la porte et d'appliquer sur la salle un sort empechant qu'on les entendent.

- Ca fait du bien de vous revoir, commenca Ginny. Etre restée seule pendant un ans loin de vous tous c'était dur! Mais Véra m'a bien soutenue et aidée.

- Nous on a su que tu était a cette époque que ce soir avant notre départ. Dumbledore nous l'avait caché avant cela! Mais on s'inquiétait de ton abscence a la rentrée!

- Oui c'a ma fait bizarre quand Dumbledore m'a expliquer ce qui allait ce passé. Et encore plus d'être a Poudlard tout en étant une inconnue! J'ai eu du mal au début pour expliquer ou j'etait et comment était mon école. Mais maintenant ca va! Je suis habitué!

- Moi ce que j'ai du mal a admettre, fit Ron. C'est que y'a trois mois pour nous, soit un mois d'après le calendrier, tu avait un ans de moin que moi! Maintenant on a le même âges.

- Oui c'est bizarre! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de trois mois et d'un mois, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu n'est pas au courant, fit Hermione. A tu commencé l'entrainement avec Vera?

- Bien sur qu'elle a commencer Hermione! Regarde là, fit Harry. Même en un ans on change pas comme ca a moin de pratiquer beaucoup de sport!

En effet Ginny avait certe veillit un peu et grandit aussi, Mais ses formes s'était affiné tout en ayant gagné en musculature. Tout comme Hermione et Elie, Ginny avait un physique un peu sportif mais sans pour autant avoir perdu en feminité. Au contraire elle avait gagné en beauté tout en s'etant musclé tout comme Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et le résultat était loin de déplaire a Harry.

- Oui j'ai commencer a m'entrainer avec Véra!

- Et jusqu'ou est tu allée, demanda Hermione.

- Et bien aujourd'hui j'ai passé la journée avec Véra qui m'a apprise une nouvelle sorte de magie ...

- ... basé sur les éléments; l'Elémentia, termina Harry.

- Oui ... Mais comment le sait tu, fit Ginny étonné.

- Nous avons fait la même chose aujourd'hui avec Elie et Séïs, lui répondit Ron.

- Ce qui revient a dire que nous en sommes tous au même point, constata Harry.

- Oui tu a raison. C'est étonnant que tu soit arrivé si vite a cette conclusion.

- C'est gnetil pour moi ca Hermione! Mais n'oublie pas que l'entrainement qu'on a tous subit était prévue justement pour ca! Analyser des élèments, les recouper et emmettre une conclusion adéquate avec les élèments que l'on possèdent!

Tous se mirent a rire en voyant Hermione piquer un phare détendant l'atmosphère toujours un peu lourde.

- Donc pour en revenir a ta question Ginny, fit Harry après qu'ils se soient tous calmé. Tu nous a quitté au début du mois d'Aout! Nous sommes ensuite allé dans la cave de la maison de Sirius ou a eu lieu l'entrainement! La cave a été totalement refaite et contenait plusieur pièce utile a notre entrainement. Mais pour etre bien opérationnel, l'entrainement dura trois mois. Pour reussir a faire l'entrainement avant la rentrée, un sort d'etirage du temps avait été effectuer sur la cave. Ainsi le temps a passé trois fois plus vite dans la cave. Pendant qu'au dehors un mois c'etait passé, nous avons passé trois mois dans la cave a nous entrainer sans relache!

- Wahou! C'est pas mal en effet! Franchement le temps est une chose étrange!

- En effet, fit Ron. Et toi t'a fait quoi de ton année?

- J'ai suivit les cour comme une élèves normale! et le week-end en general Véra s'occupait de m'entrainer!

- Elle est comment Véra, demanda Harry.

- Elle est super sympa! Elle est très gentille et attentionnée. Elle prend son temps pour expliquer les chose quand on les comprend pasmis a part hier je ne l'ai jamais vu élevé la voix ni même s'enerver! Même pas contre les maraudeur quand ils s'en prennait au serpentard pendant les cour! et puis ses cour son vraiment impressionant! En core mieu que ce de Rémus!

Pendant que Ginny racontait quelque detail de son année, Harry se perdit dans ses pensée. Il fut interrompu par Ron qui le secouait doucement.

- Eh! Harry! Tu m'entend?

- Hein? Quoi? Oui Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron?

- Il y a que ca fait deux bonne minute qu'on t'appelle! A quoi tu pensait?

- Je pensais ... a mes parents. Je ne les connais et eux non plus et pourtant on se retrouve reunis ici! C'est ... étrange! C'est dur de resister a leur sauter au cou mais Dumbledore a raison! Ca serait désastreux d'intervenir dans le cour du temps. Mais c'est terrible de savoir qu'ils vont mourrir dans quelque année et de ne rien faire!

- On est tous avec toi Harry, fit Ginny en posant sa douce main sur le bras de Harry. Et je comprend un peu ce que tu veux dire. Cette année je suis devenue assez amie avec Lily! et Savoir qu'elle doit mourir sans pouvoir en parler... C'est terrible. J'en est même pleurer certaine nuit! Elle est tellement gentille!

- Oui je sais! Tout ceux qui la connaissait disaient ca d'elle.

- Et tu ne pensait pas qu'a ca quand même, fit Ron. Tu avait l'air perplexe!

- En fait en pensant a mes parent je me suis mis a pensé au maraudeurs!

- Oui ils sont là aussi! Et?

- Et qui sont la cilbe favorite des maraudeurs?

- Bah les serpentard, repondit Ron. Tu nous prend pour des idiots? Comme ci ... on ... l'ignorait!

- Voila! tu a trouver ou je voulais en venir Ron!

- Quoi, firent Ginny et Hermione.

- Et bien, commenca Ron. Depuis ce soir on est tous les trois des serpentard Hermione!

- Tu ne pense tout de même pas qu'ils vont s'en prendre a nous Harry?

- Bien sur que si Hermione! On est des serpentards!

- En apparence oui! Mais au fond on est des griffondors! Il suffit de leur expliquer!

- Leur expliquer quoi Hermione, fit calmement Harry. Qu'on vient du futur mais qu'on est des gentils griffondors? Ne revons pas! Qui nous sommes est un secret. Ici je suis ton cousins Hermione! On est de la famille de sang-pur Australienne des Mystres! Et on connais Ginny et Ron parce que tu sort avec Ron c'est tout! Et on est des serpentard, termina Harry avec serieux.

- D'accord Harry mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit agir comme des serpentard ni partager leur idée, fit Ron.

- Je sais et je m'y refuse. Même pour le bien de la mission je n'agirais pas comme eux. Je resterait tel que je suis d'habitude. Mais il faut qu'on se fasse a l'idée qu'ici on est a Serpentard! Et donc on se fera certainement attquer par les maraudeurs!

- Eh bien qu'il vienne, repliqua Ron. Maraudeur ou pas je me laisserais pas faire!

- Ni moi Ron. Ils ont beau etre ma famille je me laisserait pas attaquer sans riposter. Je propose même de leur faire concurence le cas échéant!

- Comment ca, firent les trois autres.

- Si ils nous attaquent nous répliquons avec leur armes! Au groupe des maraudeurs je propose d'opposer notre groupe! 4 contre 4!

- Ca m'a l'air amusant, fit Ron enthousiaste vite ralié par Ginny puis peu après par Hermione.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Ginny. Il devienne trop arrogant quand ils s'y mettent donc leur clouer le bec est une bonne idée!

- Donc je declare qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui nous formons le groupe des ... euh il nous faut un nom (NDA: musique entrainante suivit d'un bruit de vaisselle cassé au dernier mots de Harry :p )

- Refflechissont déja a ce qui fait notre groupe, fit Hermione.

- Et bien nous sommes semblable au Maraudeur déja! Et puis Harry est le fils de l'un d'eux, nota Ginny.

- Donc on peut dire que notre groupe est similaire au maraudeur, termina Hermione. Nous utiliserons les même armes qu'eux et les même méthodes! Il nous faut donc un nom similaire au maraudeur mais different pour montrer que nous sommes pas une simple copie!

- Je sais, s'exclama Harry. Nous seront les Fureteurs!

- Pas mal, fit Ron. J'aprouve.

- Moi aussi, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Hermione.

- Bien maintenant nous avons un noms! Mais il nous faut des sources de reinseignement maintenant! Je sais d'après Rémus que les maraudeur avait le soutient de quelque tableau pour leur entreprise! Ainsi ils pouvaient sans probleme connaitre certain secret inavouable des serpentard qu'il s'empressait de divulger! Comme des relations intimes ont d'autre truc bénin!

- Convaincre les tableau prendrait trop de temps Harry, lui rappela Hermione.

- Je sais! mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyen en notre possession! Nous avons la magie! Qui si l'on en croit Séïs devrait etre plus forte maintenant pour nous! Nous avons nos connaissance, ma cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur.

- La carte du maraudeur, s'ecria Ron. Ils vont voir nos noms dessus Harry! Toi même tu a dis qu'elle montrait la vérité malgrès le polynectar et les sortilège et tout.

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron. Rémus m'a avouer que leur carte n'avait été finalisé qu'au cour de leur septième année! Avant cela elle ne faisait que montrer les gens sans que leur noms apparaissent!

- Ouf! Tant mieu pour nous!

- Oui mais ca me donne une idée! Quand Fred et George m'on remis la carte je me suis vu en train de parler sur la carte! Et si nous faisions notre propre carte. Ou plutot on reprend ma carte du maraudeur et on continue a l'ameliorer pour en faire la carte des fureteurs!

- C'est une idée possible Harry, fit Hermione mais encore il faut savoir ce qui a été appliqué sur la carte d'origine et ensuite il faut savoir ce que tu veux rajouté!

- Eh bien tout d'abord pendant l'entrainement on a appris plusieur sort de révélation dont un qui est inconnue de tous sauf de nous et d'Elie, Séïs, Logrind et Vera pas vrai? On peut essayer de l'appliquer dessus. Surtout que toi Hermione tu le maitrise a la perfection. Ensuite comme amelioration je vois déja qu'ons peux l'actualiser! Mettre les salle inconnue qu'on a découverte, placé la salle sur demande! Rendre possible la detection des gens même s'ils sont dans des salle caché, mais surtout je voudrait essayer de pouvoir voir les disction entre les gens! Voir ce qu'il disent s'afficher sur la carte.

- C'est de la violation de vie privée Harry, se scandalisa Hermione.

- Je sais! Mais combien de fois on aurais pu epier des conversation importante mais qu'on a pas pu le faire? Et puis Si ca nous permet de sauver des gens ou de nous proteger je ne vois pas le mal! D'accord c'est une violation de vie privée mais si on l'utilise a bon escient ca nous serait benefique.

- Oui peut etre, fit Hermione a moitier convaincue. Et ensuite quoi d'autre?

- Je ne sais pas! Faut voir ce qui nous vien a l'esprit!

- En tout cas rien que ce que tu a proposer nous prendra un certain temps, fit Hermione pensive. Sinon tu a d'autre idée?

- En lisant l'histoire de Poudlard j'ai ...

- Tu a lu ce livre, s'étonna Ron.

- Oui! donc j'y est vu que le chateau étant magique on peut y rajouter ou enlever des pièces a volonté! Pour cela il faut l'accord du Maître des lieux!

- Et disposer de la puissance néccessaire pour faire pousser les murs de la salle! Et même si on est devenue plus fort on ne dipose pas de cette puissance Harry, lui rappela Hermione.

- Je sais Hermione! Mais depuis qu'on a commencer l'entrainement, le vrai je veux dire, j'ai cette idée en tête! Nous faire a Poudlard un repère connu de nous seul! Un endroit ou nous réunir, ou s'entrainer. C'est Séïs lui même qui m'a dit qu'on devais tous avoir un lieu ou se refugier de temps en temps! J'ai donc fait beaucoup de recherche de mon coté pendant les deux dernier mois!

- Et tu a trouvé un moyen?

- Peut etre mais il n'est pas facile a entreprendre et il est aussi assez fou!

- Assez fou comment, demanda Ron étonné.

- Tout d'abord le principal probleme a résoudre c'est Hermione dépend de Hermione!

Sur ces mots Harry sortis de sa poche une petite boite pas plus grand que sa main et d'un dizaines de centimetre de hauteur. Sous le regard intrigué de ses amis il l'ouvrit, leur permettant de découvrir son contenu.

- Un retourneur de temps, s'exclama Hermione. Mais où l'a tu trouvée?

- Dans le grenier de Sirius! En fait c'est quand je l'est trouvé que j'ai mis au point le plan! Je suppose que la famille Black était puissante. Il est logique qu'elle possèdent des chose si rare! Sans compter qu'etant pour la plupart des Mage noir et mangemort de generation en generation il est frabiquer le leur! Tout cela pour dire que oui c'est un retourneur de temps mais il est cassé! Donc je me demandais si toi Hermione tu pourrait le réparer?

- Je ne sait pas du tout! c'est très complexe comme appareil! J'ai lu des livre sur ce genre de magie mais c'est du très haut niveau! Mais pourquoi a tu besoin d'un retourneur de temps? Tu croit pas qu'on joue déja un peu trop avec le temps là?

- Un peu plus un peu moin, fit Harry. Et puis pour mon plan c'est plus pratique! En fait mon idée est de retourner quelque semaine dans le passé et de placer plusieur catalyseur magique dans la foret interdite.

- Des catalyseur magique, demanda Ron qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oh, firent Ginny et Hermione.

- Quoi "Oh!", demanda Ron frustrée d'être le seul a ne pas comprendre!

- En fait, expliqua Ginny pendant que Hermione regarda le retourneur cassé avec attention. Un catalyseur magique c'est quelque chose qui permet d'absorber le flux magique ambiant et de le restituer d'un coup d'un seul! Comme ca peut etre dangereux c'est extrement controler et leur fabrication n'est révéler qu'a un petit groupe de personne! Mais comment compte tu fait Harry? On connait pas les formule pour ce genre de chose!

- Eh bien quand on s'entrainait je me suis mis a lire beaucoup de livre de la bibliothèque de Logrind! C'est dingue les bouqin qu'il peut avoir. Beaucoup sont franchement hors de ma comprehension, certain ecrit dans des caractère incconu! Puis je suis tombé sur un livre parlant des runes magique! Attention je parle pas des runes qu'on étudi a Poudlard! Non là c'était des truc fachement costaux! Il y avait plein de reference au culture nordique qui ont associer les runes a leur langage ou au Egyptien qui s'en servait pour sceller leur tombeaux! Tous ca pour dire que j'ai bien parcourut ce livre!

- C'est pour ca qu'il ont décider de nous apprendre leur utilisation, fit Ron faisant le rapprochement avec certain aspect de leur entrainement.

- Oui, je pense que oui!

- Et alors? Les avoir étudier et les maitriser c'est pas pareil du tout, fit Ginny.

- Tu te trompe, fit Hermione en levant le nez du retourneur. Harry est très doué dans leur utilisation! Il a même reussi a creer quelque rune a lui!

FLASH-BACK

_Après un dur réveil Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la "salle de classe" comme il l'avait nommée eux même. C'est dans cette salle que se passait la majorité des cour théorique qu'ils faisaient. En entrant dans la salle Logrind les acceuillit en souriant._

_- Bonjour tout les trois! Alors près pour une nouvelle journée?_

_- Si on vous dit non on peut retourner se coucher, demanda Ron en baillant._

_- Non je ne pense pas, lui répondit Logrind amusé. Bon ne perdons pas de temps et passont de suite au choses serieuses!_

_Sur le tableu s'afficha alors le simple mot "Runes"_

_- On a déja fait ce cour, fit Harry._

_- Oui les runes que vous étudier a Poudlard! Mais la je parle de vrai Runes! Capable de bien des choses. Provoquer la foudre, exploser, aspirer ce qui se tient autour, ou aussi faire tenir les mur d'une maison quui pourrait paraitre sur le point de s'effondrer. Ta maison Ron possède des runes de ce genre! Poudlard aussi mais celle là sont bien plus complexes!_

_- Qu'on-t-elle de si different des autre runes?_

_- Elles sont capable de magie! Les runes que vous avez étudiez jusqu'a maintenant, represente toutes des formules dans un langage particulier! Mais les runes que je vais vous apprendre dont de simple caractère écrit. elle n'on aucune valeur sonore. c'est juste ce que vous ecrirez qui comptera! Mais avant d'attquer les runes je vais vous faire un peu d'histoire sur comment elle se sont dévellopées._

_Pendant les deux heures suivante nos trois amis écoutèrent d'une oreille attentive le discourt de Logrind. Contrairement aux professeur Binn qui vous endormais avec les cour d'histoire, la facon de raconter de Logrind vous maintenais toujour attentif. Il ponctuait souvent ses cour d'anecdote pour bien illustré ce qu'il racontait. _

_Ainsi il leur raconta comment les runes étaient, à la base, utilisez par les tribut nordique pour la divination avant de passer comme langage courant dans l'ecriture commune de ces tribut avant de revenir dans la magie comme formule spéciale. Mais a coté de cela les rune utiliser pour la divination avait continuer de perdurez et c'est a partir de ces rune là que les Runes de force ,comme on les appelaient, c'étaient dévellopées._

_- En fait, continua Logrind. Les Runes de force sont très spéciale. Quand vous tracez sur une feuille une rune particulière vous déterminez en fait le chemin que parcourera le flux de votre maige!_

_Devant l'air completement dépassé Logrind décida de mieu s'expliquer._

_- Quand vous utilisez votre baguette! vous créez un motif dans l'air avec! _

_Il prit alors une craie et s'approcha du tableau noir._

_- Imaginez que cette craie est votre baguette! Quand vous lancez un sort vous faite ressortir un peu de votre magie au bout de la baguette laissant une trace totalement invisible dans l'air! Donc maintenant imaginez que le trait que trace ma craie au tableau soit la trace que laisse votre baguette dans l'air! Vous suivez jusque là?_

_Les trois élèves acquiésèrent._

_- Bien! Ensuite quand vous utilisez votre baguette pour la magie qu'est-ce qui est néccessaire?_

_- Eh ben une formule, fit Ron. Tout le monde sait ca!_

_- Oui en effet! mais pourquoi devoir utilisez une formule?_

_Là même Hermione ne pu répondre._

_- Pour les vibrations, poursuivi Logrind. La formule va faire vibrer l'air et donc faire vibrer la trace qu'a laissée votre baguette dans l'air! C'est ca qui va déclencher le sort! La trace sera la serrure et les vibration de la formule sera la clé!_

_- C'est pour ca que l'articulation du geste et de la parole sont primordiale, demanda Hermione._

_- Oui c'est cela! Donc nous savons comment fonctionne les sort normaux maintenant!_

_- Oui mais la magie inarticulée existe non? Et celle sans baguette aussi, fit Ron._

_- C'est vrai! Mais la megie inarticulée est peu utilisez car elle requière trop de concentration ce qui est un fardeau dans un combat. Pour la magie sans baguette c'est encore plus rare! La magie inarticulée c'est simplement que le sorcier utilise sa propre baguette pour créer les vibration adéquate! La magie sans baguette signifie que le sorcier est capable de creer, et la trace, et les vibratio a l'aide de son esprit seul! En gros il doit etre capable de tout recreer par lui même! Pour en revenir a nos Runes de force, pouvez vous me dire ce qui manque a notre rune?_

_- Il manque les "vibrations"! _

_- Très juste Harry! Pour le moment ma rune ne possède que la serrure! La trace! Il lui manque la clé, les vibrations. Et c'est là que réside la complexité des Runes de force! Il faut retracer avec exactitude les vibrations qui déclencheront le sort! Bien sur le faire comme cela est impossible! A par avec des mots il est impossible de retranscrire des vibration par écrit! Donc comment résoudre ce dilemme pour que la Rune fonctionne?_

_Un petit silence s'installa pendant que les trois jeunes cherchait une solution. Pendant ce temps Logrind effaca le tableau d'un claquement de doigt puis traca un nouveau dessins dessus. Un rond barré d'un trai vertical._

_- Alors, demanda-t-il ensuite. Une idée?_

_- Vous avez dit qu'il faut influencer la trace pour pouvoir liberer le sort! Donc il faut trouver un moyen d'influencer la trace déssiner de la rune!_

_- Très juste Hermione! Mais encore? Comment peut-on influencer la trace déssiner?_

_- En ... en appliquant sur cette trace d'autre figure, d'autre motif, répondit Harry a l'étonnement de ses amis. Vous avez dit que les trait que nous dessinerons serve de guide au flux magique. Comme un rail. Il faut donc tracer d'autre "rail" en plus de la trace. Ces nouveau guide influeront alors sur la trace permettant alors de déverrouiller le sort!_

_- C'est exactement ça Harry! Félicitation!_

_Harry rougit du compliment tandis que ses deux amis le félicitais doucement. Logrind sourit puis repris le cour._

_- En effet il faut tracer d'autre symbole permettant d'influencer la trace. C'est ce qui fait la complexité de ces runes car comment savoir quels symboles utiliser. La réponse est assez facile a comprendre dans sa théorie mais sa pratique c'est autre chose. En fait il faut savoir comment les vibration agissent sur la trace lors d'un sort normal. Prenons par exemple le sort Wingardium Leviosa!_

_Il montra la trace au tableau._

_- Voici le mouvement de baguette. Maintenant il faut rajouter les symboles d'influence!_

_Il traca alors une serie de trait formant des caractère complexe par dessus la trace de depart._

_- Pour le moment je ne vous explique pas comment on fait pour influencer la trace! on verra cela tout a l'heure! Pour le moment je veux continuer la théorie sur ces Runes. Donc voila la Rune de force qui correspond a Wingardium Leviosa! Mais comme vous le voyez ca ne marche pas! Pourquoi?_

_Là les trois jeunes séchèrent la question._

_- Simplement parce que pour le moment il ne s'agit qu'un simple dessins de craie sur un tableau noir, fit Logrind en souriant._

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandèrent alors si il n'étaient pas en train de se moquer d'eux._

_- Comment fait-on alors pour que ca marche, demanda Ron._

_- A vous de me répondre!_

_- ... ... ... vous avez dit que le flux magique devait suivre les lignes du dessins, commenca Hermione._

_- Donc si on veux que ca marche il faut inssufler un peu de magie a la rune pour la mettre en marche, termina Harry._

_- C'est exact. Pour activer une rune il faut lui donner un peu de magie. Pas grand chose mais quelque chose quand même. Ensuite la rune va s'activer et puiser dans le flux magique ambiant l'energie néccessaire au sortilège que vous avez tracer. Pour cela vous pouvez utilisez votre baguette! Un simple contact suffit!_

_Logrind posa alors la main sur la rune qui émit une petite lueur blanche puis le tableau tout entier commenca a flotter dans les air._

_- Et voila. Votre rune fonctionne._

_Les trois amis furent étonné de voir ce simple dessin faire flotter le tableau._

_- Mais combien de temps va durer le sortilège, demanda Hermione._

_- Bonne question. En fait il existe trois type de Rune de force. Les "Instantannée", le sort se fait d'un coup et c'est terminé. Les "Variable", le sort durera le temps que vous lui avez donnez. Et les "Illimité", là le sort dure constament. La durée de la rune dépend d'un caractère que vous placerez sur chacune de vos rune. Ce caractère "temps" est indispensable et sans lui la rune ne marche pas. Ce caractère déterminera combien de temps doit fonctionner le sort! Par exemple là j'ai mi cinq minutes de fonctionnement grace a ce petit symbole!_

_Il montra un petit caractère au centre de la rune. Puis le tableau se reposa doucement au sol une fois le sort fini. La rune se mis alors a briller de nouveau puis elle disparut du tableau._

_- Une fois le sort terminée la rune disparait! Bien sur seul les runes a durer limité disparaisse. Par exemple les runes scéllant les tombeau Egyptien sont des Illimité! Elle ne s'effacerons jamais!_

_- Comment en venir a bout alors, questionna Ron._

_- C'est facile! Il suffit d'alterer la Rune. _

_Logrind retraca alors la rune qui venait de s'effacer et l'activa de nouveau._

_- Vous modifier le dessins et le flux magique est pertuber!_

_Il fit alors un trait comme s'il raturait le dessins. Le tableau tomba alors lourdement au sol le sort étant briser._

_- Vous voyez. En tracant ce trait j'ai alterer le chemin du flux. J'ai briser le sort! Donc il suffit de trouver la rune et de l'alterer comme je vien de faire! Mais il y a quelque piège dans cette operation! Pouvez vous me dire lesquels?_

_- Il faut trouver la Rune, fit Hermione!_

_- Exact! Et?_

_- Il faut faire attention que le trait que l'on trace ne change pas la nature de la Rune, proposa Harry._

_- Tout a fait juste!_

_D'un claquement de doigt le trait que Logrind venait de tracer s'effaca. Le tableau s'eleva de nouveau. Logrind traca alors un nouveau trait sur la Runes. Le tableau s'ecrasa de nouveau au sol mais cette fois des pieu noir et aux pointes suintante d'un liquide huileux et nauséabond surgit du tableau a l'étonnement des trois jeunes_

_- Je vous présente les croc du diable! Une plante poussant dans de profondes cavernes. Elle est enduite d'un poison extrement dangereux. Alors vous voyez le probleme que peuvent posé les Runes de force? Il faut les connaitre a la perfection pour en faire mais il faut tout autant de connaissance pour les annulé! C'est pour cela que les Egyptien scéllait leur tombeau avec. Ils passaient pour etre les meilleur Runiste du monde antique. Ils ont créer de nombreuse Runes très complexe pour fermer le tombeau de leur Pharaon._

_Les trois amis déglutirent en voyant le tableau tranformé en armes mortelles. Puis Logrind fit disparaitre le tableau et apparaitre un nouveau. Ils continuèrent alors leur cour toute la journée apprenant les facons de creer des Rune et les caractère d'influence. A la fin du cour Harry était celui qui se débrouillait le mieu dans ce domaine a l'etonnement de tous. Il arrivait sans probleme a ceterminer quels caractère devait etre utilisé comme clé pour les Runes. Il arriva sans difficulté a ne pas se perdre dans toutes les petites subtilité des Rune de force. Il reussi même a creer un petit feu follet qui le suivait partout._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

- Enfin bref! Mon plan est simple en soit! On retourne quelque semaine dans le passé dans la foret interdite! Comme on est a la rentré on rique pas d'y croiser des élèves! surtout a cette époque avec les maraudeurs! Ont place plusieur Runes de force dans la foret. ces rune capterons la magie ambiante. Ensuite on revient au moment de départ et on va les "récoltés". Elles nous fournirons alors la puissance néccessaire pour creer notre salle a nous!

- C'est simple mais les petits détail a regler sont de taille. Tout d'abord demander a Dumbledore l'autorisation! Ensuite trouvée le lieu ou la faire. Puis il faut réparer le retourneur! Et c'est le point le plus critique de l'affaire, analysa Hermione.

- Peut etre mais c'est un plan correct, fit Ron.

- Moi je suis pour essayer, intervint Ginny.

- On l'est tous je crois, fit Hermione. Bon je prend le retourneur! Je pense que je pourrais le reparer sans trop de difficulté quand même. Il est plus simple de réparer ce genre de chose que de le creer!

- Bien je pense qu'on a déja beaucoup de travail a faire, constata Harry. Hermione s'occupe du retourneur. Mais avant il faut que tu applique le sort a la carte. Ron se chargera de repertorier les sort qu'on utiliser les Maraudeur sur leur carte et tu cherchera leur fonctionnement a la bibliothèque. Moi je m'occupe de creer les Rune pour la récolte! Ca devrai me prendre une bonne matinée! Peut etre un peu plus! Ensuite je vien aider Ginny qui aura commencer les recherche pour l'amelioration de la carte. Ca vous va comme procédure?

Les trois compères acquiésèrent au plan de Harry. Puis ils sortirent de la salle et gagnèrent leur dortoir après avoir dit bonne nuit à Ginny. Mais en arrivant dans la salle commune de Serpentard nos trois amis s'apercùrent qu'ils étaient attendu.

Et voila nouveau chapître. Je sait celui là encore est très long! Mais bon j'ai pas pu mettre le frein. Et puis je sait pas quoi retirer ni ou couper le chapitre! Enfin bon, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Ca promet de bonne aventure pour le futur non? Allez a plus tout le monde! Le chapître suivant arrivera vite du moin je ferais aussi vite que je peux!


	16. Nouvelle vie

Chapître 16: Nouvelle vie

Dans leurs nouvelle salle commune un petit groupe d'élève se tournèrent vers eux puis se levèrent a leur arrivés. Le premier a prendre la parole fut le plus reconnaissable pour les trois amis.

- Bonjour! Je me presente! Je suis Lucius Malefoy, une des plus grande famille d'angleterre.

- Bonsoir, répondit simplement Harry d'une voix sans âmes.

- Tu est Harry Mystre pas vrai! Je ne connait pas de Mystre en Angleterre!

- Simplement parce qu'on vien d'Australie, lui fit Ron tout aussi froidement.

- Je vois, fit Lucius. Et toi tu est Hermione Mystre, dit Lucius avec un sourir charmeur.

- C'est cela! Je suis la cousine de Harry et la petite amie de Ron alors arrete ton charme sinon j'en connait un qui ne va pas aprecier!

Lucius regarda Ron de haut en bas le jaugeant puis repris la parole.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça! Je vien d'un grande famille d'Angleterre et ...

- Et quoi, questionna Ron. Ca te permet de draguer les filles qui ont déja quelqu'un? Ou peut etre de menacer les petits amis en question?

- Non rien de tout cela Ron! Je voulais juste dire que étant d'une grande lignée pure ma famille a déja décider de qui serait ma promise!

- Et cette promise c'est moi, fit une jeune fille blonde qui se mit devant Lucius en toisant de haut Hermione.

Lucius écarta la jeune fille puis repris la parole.

- Je vous présente donc Narcissia Black! De la grande famille Black. L'autre fille dérrière, celle au cheveux noir c'est Bellatrix Black! A coter d'elle se trouve Lestrange son petit amis et Regulus Black sont cousin! Tous les trois sont en septième année.

Les trois désigner hochèrent simplement la tête en signe de bonjour. Harry, au fond de lui se retenait de ne pas sauter au cou de Bellatrix et de l'etrangler jusqu'a ce que mort s'en suive.

- Ensuite voici Crabbe et Goyle. Tou deux sont en sixième année comme nous!

- C'est bien jolie tout ca, fit Harry. Mais tu compte nous presenté toute la maison serpentard? Je sait pas si tu a remarquer mais il est maintenant près de minuit! Et nous sommes fatigué tout les trois!

- Non non! je tenait a vous presenter le groupe dirigeant de Serpentard! Pour que vous sachiez a qui vous devez vous referez!

A ces mots Ron serra les point se retenant de cogner Malefoy tandis que Harry affichait un masque impassible.

- Dans ce cas tu n'a pas presenter celui qui se tien a tes cotes Malefoy! Et puis tu est peut etre d'une grande famille mais ca ne te donne aucun droit sur nous trois. Ne t'avise pas a jouer les chef avec nous! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec tes petits servant mais nous trois on n'est pas a ta botte compris?

- Bien sur, fit Malefoy avec un petit sourir meprisant. Lui c'est Rogue! Il est en sixième année aussi! Et c'est la cible preferer des Maraudeurs.

- La ferme Malefoy, fit l'interresser.

- Les maraudeurs, demanda Harry comme s'il ne connaissait pas ce nom.

- Un petit groupe de stupide Griffondor qui se croit drole. Il s'en prenne souvent sans motif a notre maison et en particulier a Severus! Mais notre vieu directeur amoureux de moldu et sang de bourbe les tolèrent.

- Et bien sur vous etes de pauvre petit agneaux sans défence, raillat Ron.

- Qu'entend tu par là Riley?

- Rien du tout, intervint Harry. Maintenant nous allons nous coucher! Tu peux nous indiquer nos dortoir merci!

Lucius leur indiqua les dortoir puis les laissa passé.

- Une dernière chose! Faites attention a vos arrières!

- Serait-ce une menace Lucius, demanda Harry.

- Non non! Juste que les maraudeurs risque fort de s'en prendre a vous les nouveau! Surtout apès le spectacle que vous nous avez offert a votre arrivé.

- Merci du conseil, fit Harry avant de gagner son dortoir avec Ron.

Une fois arrivé ils virent que leurs lits étaient cote a cote et que le lit de Séïs était a coter de Harry. Au moin il serait ensemble. Les rideau du lit de Séïs étaient tiré et une calme respiration s'y faisait entendre montrant bien que Séïs était déja là. Sans aucun autre mots Harry et Ron gagnèrent leur lits puis s'endormir rapidement.

La nuit fut courte car comme a leur habitude ils se reveillèrent au alentour de 6h. C'est donc en silence qu'ils gagnèrent la salle de bain pour une toilette matinale puis rejoignirent la salle commune où Hermione les rejoignit rapidement. Tout trois gagnèrent la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. En chemin ils discutèrent rapidement de la veille.

- Dit Hermione! Elie était levée a ton reveil?

- Comme toujours! Elle et Séïs sont toujours debout avant nous quoi que l'on fasse!

- Exact! Sinon pour ce qu'on a décider hier?

- J'ai déja soumit la carte au sort!

- Elle sorti d'une de ses poche un parchemin roulé et le tendi a Harry qui l'ouvrit et le parcouru.

- Eh bien on peut dire qu'ils n'on pas chaumer les maraudeur. Je compte plus d'une centaine de sort different!

- Tu rigole, s'estomaca Ron. Et c'est a moi de tous les chercher?

- T'en fait pas, fit Harry. D'après ce que je vois les sort sont tous très simple!

- Oui c'est ce qui m'a étonné hier, fit Hermione.

- Après ce qui c'est passé cet été et tout ce qu'on a appris je connait beaucoup de sort different! Comme vous deux! Je pensait qu'il y aurait moin de sort que ca mais des plus complexe. Mais j'oubliais qu'ils n'étaient pas "nous"!

- Je vois, fit Ron en prennant la liste. Il ont fait avec les moyens du bord! Il ont compenser leur manque de connaissance sur les sort puissant en diversifiant les sort qu'ils utilisaient! Astucieux! Bon je devrait avoir finit cela rapidement! Et puis qui sait! Si j'ai de la chance je pourrais simplifier la carte! Supprimer beaucoup de sort mineur et les remplacer par quelque chose de plus costaud.

- Tien voila Ginny, fit Harry au détourd d'un couloir.

- Elle est accompagné on dirait, constata Hermione.

En effet Ginny était en compagnie d'une fille que Harry n'eu aucun mal a reconnaitre quand il s'approchèrent. Lily. Sa propre mère. C'est le coeur battant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers elles qui s'étaient arreté en les voyant. Ginny leur fit coucou de la main tandis que Llily les regardait avec un regard étrange. Comme si elle s'atendait a ce qu'ils leur saute dessus.

- Coucou vous trois! Bien dormis; demanda Ginny.

- Comme on a pu dans un cachot, lui répondit Ron morose.

- Laissez moi vous presenté Lily Evans! Elle est en sixième année a griffondor. Lily Voici mon frere Ron, Hermione sa petite amis et Harry le cousin d'Hermione!

- Euh ... bonjour fit Lily avec un peu de recul.

- Bonjour Lily, fit Hermione. N'est pas peur! On va pas te manger!

- Oui t'en fait pas Lily, dit Ginny. Ils sont tout les trois très gentil. On pourrait presque les prendre pour des griffondor, fit Ginny souriante.

- Ginny c'est bon là, fit Ron de mauvaise humeur.

-Tu sait Ginny c'est que j'ai toujours eu des probleme avec les serpentards a cause de ma famille.

- Parce que tu croit que parce que tes parent sont moldue on va se croire superieur a toi, fit Harry. Si tu veux tout savoir nos grand parent a Hermione et moi sont des moldus. J'ai des amis là d'ou je vien qui sont aussi de parent moldus. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis a Serpentard que forcément je suis anti moldu.

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! C'est juste que...

- C'est juste que parce que un petit groupe de Serpentard pense comme cela et parce que c'est eux qui ont voix au chapitre dans notre maison alors tout le monde pense que tout les serpentard sont pareil.

- Je suis désolé, fit Lily.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en souriant. Après tout tu a raison d'etre suspicieuse! Mieu vos etre sur ses gardes. Bon on va dejeuner?

Le petit groupe se diriga alors vers la grande salle.

- Au fait Harry. Comment sais-tu pour mes parents?

- Ginny nous a parler de toi hier! Elle nous a parler de l'école et tout ce qui s'y passe.

- Ah d'accord. Donc vous n'etes pas comme les Black!

- Comment cela?

- Et bien Sirius Black est a griffondor alors que tout le reste de sa famille est a Serpentard. Toute la famille Black considèrent Sirius comme une honte et ca cause beaucoup de dispute dans l'école.

- Dans ce cas non, fit Ron. Ginny et moi nous nous entendons bien.

- C'est vrai je vois ca, fit Lily. Surtout que vous êtes jumeau.

- Pardon, fit Ron.

- Bah oui! Vous etes jumeau non? Vous êtes tout les deux dans la même année.

- ... Ah oui bien sur, se ratrappa Ron. Mais en quoi le fait d'etre jumeau soit un avantage pour qu'on s'entende bien?

- C'est juste qu'en général les jumeau ont un lien particulier qui les unis, expliqua Hermione.

- A ... peut etre, répondit Ron.

Le groupe arriva alors dans la grande salle déserte a l'expetion de Véra qui dejeunait tranquillement.

- Bon nous on va a notre table! Ginny, on se retrouve plus tard a la bibliothèque, fit Harry.

Sur un signe de main tous se quittèrent et Harry Ron Hermione gagnèrent leur table.

- On s'en sort pas trop mal, fit Hermione.

- C'était juste avec l'histoire des jumeaux, répliqua Ron. On avait pas penser a ca!

- Moi j'en pouvait plus d'etre a coter d'elle et de devoir jouer l'inconnu, dit Harry un peu triste.

- Oui mais il faut tenir, repondit tranquillement Hermione.

Harry prit alors un petit chocolat fourré sur la table et le porta a la bouche avant de s'arreter. Quelque chose clochait. Haary arreta Ron dans son geste alors qu'il s'appretais lui aussi a avaler un de ces petit chocolat fourré.

- Dites, on ne nous a jamais servis de bonbon au chocolat au petit dejeuner non?

- Je ne croit pas Harry! Pourquoi?

- Je sait pas! Un doute. Connaissant Fred et George j'ai apprit a me mefier de ce genre de chose!

- Tu pense au maraudeur, questionna Ron.

- Peut etre!

Hermione sorti une feuille de son sac et une plume qu'elle tendis a Harry. Après avoir reflechit 5 min il commenca a tracer ce qui pouvait ressembler a un gribouillage au premier abord mais en regardant mieu on pouvait voir apparaitre une structure precise au dessins. Une fois la rune finit il dupliqua la feuille puis posa le chocolat au centre de l'une d'elle. Puis il l'activa.

Le chocolat fut happé par la rune qui disparut pour laisser place a quelque ligne de texte. Harry parcourut rapidement la feuille puis fit un petit sourir.

- Un petit cadeau des maraudeurs! Un point pour l'instinct et merci a tes frère Ron!

- Ca dit quoi Harry, demanda Hermione.

- Rien de bien méchant! Le corps qui change de couleur toutes les cinqs minutes! Et les cheveu qui pousse sans s'arreter! De quoi tuer une journée tranquillement!

- On fait quoi, demanda Ron.

- Que propose tu, lui répondit Harry.

- ... On replique!

- Ok! Le premier coups d'eclat des Fureteurs! Mais faut prevenir Ginny discretement!

- Je croit qu'elle a toujours la pièce que j'ai faite pour l'AD!

- Bonne idée! vas-y Hermione! Fait apparaitre dans son sac une feuille avec le plan qu'on a prevu!

- Et quel est-il ce plan Harry?

- Ah oui c'est vrai! On fait avaler au maraudeurs leurs propres chocolats! Mais on modifie la pousse des cheveux par un petit mots qui sera gravé sur leur front!

- Quel genre de mots?

- Voyons! Pour le rat, lache, même si je prefererais traitre! Pour Sirius, Gamin. Pour Rémus, ca sera Sauvage. Et pour James, arrogant.

- Tu est sur Harry? C'est un peu méchant non?

- Pas vraiment. Ils le sont pas vrai? Ce ne sera que la vérité.

- Donc il nous faut quatre chocolat, fit Ron. Mais comment etre sur qu'ils vont les manger?

- Il faut operer au dernier moment! Mais avant tout Hermione, tu doit aller au cuisine pour demander au elfes de mettre rapidement des chocolat semblable sur toutes les autres table. Comme cela les maraudeurs ne penserons pas que les chocolats sont suspect. Ensuite c'est au moment où ils en prendront un que nous remplaceront les leur par nos chocolat surprise. Et enfin j'ai une petite idée! Je pense que quand leur chocolat a eux feront effet sur les serpentards, un message apparaitra. Donc quand nos chocolat agiront sur eux nous ajouterons notre petite note a nous!

- Ok je te suis, fit Ron.

- Même si la prefete que je suis désaprouve je suis car a l'heure actuelle je ne suis plus prefete!

Il mirent alors leur plan a execution. Hermione quitta rapidement la table pour gagner les cuisines sous l'oeil intrigué de Véra qui n'avait cesser de les surveiller. La salle se remplis peut a peu puis fut rapidement remplit. Hermione revint alors au coter de Ron et Harry en souriant montrant bien qu'elle avait reussi. De leur coter Ron et Harry avait modifier les chocolat en attendait la bonne occasion pour mettre le plan en oeuvre. Ils avaient ajouter un petit détail en plus qui leur permettait de decider eux même du moment ou agirait le chocolat surprise.

Les maraudeurs gagnèrent leur table le sourrie au lèvre tout en surveillant la table des serpentard. Rapidement les première victime tombèrent. Ce furent Crabbe et Goyle qui furent les premier touché. Leur peau passé du rose bonbon au vert fluo rapidement tandis que leur cheveux commencait a pousser sans fin.

Un petit moment de stupeur gagna la salle le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait puis un rire general s'empara de toutes les maisons mis a part serpentard qui voyait d'autre élève gagné par l'etrange phénomène. Alors s'afficha au milieu de la piece flottant a quelque metre les mots suivant.

_Bonne Rentrée a tous. Les maraudeurs._

Dumbledore se leva alors et reclama le calme.

- Du calme je vous pris jeunes gens. Ils semblerait que les maraudeurs est encore frappé. Mais comme nous ne connaissons par leur identité je leur demanderais de se dénoncé, continua-t-il le sourir au lèvre. Les élèves qui sont touché par ce phénomène sont priès de gagner l'infirmerie ou des soins leur seront prodigué par Mme Pmofresh.

Le calme regagna la salle tandis que les victimes quittaient la salle. Au final, mis a part Crabbe et Goyle trois deuxième année et six première année de serpentard avaient été touché par les chocolat. A la table des griffondor les maraudeur affichait un air victoreux puis commencèrent a manger le sourir au lèvre. Le plan de Harry se mit alors en action.

Un glapissement aigüe se fit entendre dans la salle qui redevint d'un coup silencieuse. Tout le monde se trouna vers la source du bruit qui n'etait autre que Pettigrow qui avait pousser un cri quand le chocolat fit effet. Le silence se fit lourd puis toute la salle explosa. Toutes les tables confondue cette fois. Les maraudeurs, maitre incontester de la farce étaient pris a leur tour dans leur farce stupide. Le groupe de quatre ami se regarda incredule. Ils changaient de couleur en rythme et sur leur front en rouge était gravé pour chacun le petit mots prevue par Harry.

Au même endroit où était apparut le texte des maraudeurs, apparut un decond texte.

_Merci au maraudeurs pour ce charmant cadeaux. Esperant qu'ils aprécient le notre. Les Fureteurs._

Les maraudeurs quittèrent en vitesse la grande salle pour gagné l'infirmerie puis le reste du dejeuner se passa joyeusement.


	17. Mise au point

Chapître 17: Mise au point

Le dejeuner une fois finit Harry quitta ses amis et se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau du Dumbledore. Mais une fois arrivé devant la gargouille il lui vint a l'esprit qu'il ne connaissait pas le mots de passe. Il était bon pour recommencer le petit manège qui devenait trop habituel a son gout.

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant il récitat tout les nom de friandise qui lui venait a l'esprit. Aussi bien Sorcier que Moldus. Puis il abandonna résigner.

- Bon je n'ai pas que ca a faire! je vais pas m'amuser a perdre mon temps ici!

A ce moment là là gargouille bougea pour liberer le passage. Harry pensait avoir trouver sans le faire exprès le mots de passe mais en fait deux adultes décendait les marche en sortant du bureau. Sur les deux personnes Harry reconnut sans mal le professeur McGonnagall bien que cette dernière soit plus jeune. L'autre lui était totalement inconnue.

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme dans la trentaine. Elle était plutot jolie a regarder et sa tenue quelque peu moulante la méttait assez bien en valeur. Ses yeux mauves fixèrent Harry d'un air interesser et joyeux. McGonnagall pris alors la parole sortant Harry de ses pensées.

- Ah Mystre! Vous tomber bien! Je n'aurais pas a vous chercher partout. Je suis le professeur McGonnagall. Directrice adjointe de Poudlard, Professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor.

Tout en parlant McGonnagall lui jétait des regard suspicieux comme si elle le jaugeait. Harry compris alors que sa directrice se mefiait de lui avant de se rappeler qu'ici elle n'était pas "sa" directrice mais celle de la maison "ennemi" de Serpentard.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit Harry un peu mal a l'aise.

- Et moi je suis le professeur Nosopi, fit la jeune femme d'une voix envoutante. Je suis Grande Maitresse en potion et directrice de Serpentard. J'espere que vous avez été chaleureusement acceuillit dans votre maison hier, et que vous n'avez pas eu d'ennuis ce matin!

- Euh non professeur, fit Harry troublé par le magnétisme que dégageait sa nouvelle directrice de maison. Mes amis et moi n'avons pas eu a souffrir de ce phénomène de ce matin! Et puis Lucius nous avait mis en garde hier soir, termina Harry préferant jouer la carte de la bonne entente avec les serpentards.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie!

- Bon revenons a nos moutons, coupa McGonnagall. Il faudra transmettre au plus tard avant le dinner les options que vous choissirez vous et vos camarades. Nous vous donnerons alors vos horraires.

- Justement je venais les donner au professeur Dumbledore fit Harry. Nous en avons parler au petit déjeuner. Nous avons donc choisit potion superieur.

A ces mots la directrice de serpentard fit un discret sourir satisfait.

- Et comme deuxième choix nous avions penser a soin médicaux mais en fait, pour une des matière proposé nous ne savons pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

- Quelle matière, demanda McGonnagall d'une voix neutre.

- Celle marqué I.A.! De quoi s'agit-il?

- Ce sont les initiales d'Initiative Auror. En fait il s'agit d'un "cour" de défence contre les force du mal avancé en collaboration avec le département des Aurors, répondit le professeur Nosopi tandis que McGonnagall avait redoublé de suspicions a cette demande.

- Ah d'accord! Merci professeur! Dans ce cas la deuxième option sera l'I.A.!

- Ce sera tout Mystre, demanda McGonnagall en lui tendant trois emplois du temps.

- Non en fait je voudrait aussi parler au directeur!

- De quoi voulez-vous lui parlez? C'est un homme très occupé. Il n'a pas de temps a perdre avec les élèves.

- Allons Minerva! Le professeur Dumbledore est toujours ravis de voir des élèves venir a lui en cas de besoin. Vous pouvez y allé Harry. Le professeur est dans son bureau.

Après avoir remercier sa directrice Harry quitta rapidement les deux femmes. Décidement les a priori envers les Serpentard étaient dur a suporter. Surtout de la part d'un professeur qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant 5 ans et en qui il avait confiance. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier Harry frappa a la porte et attendis la réponse du Directeur.

- Entrez!

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore!

- Ah Harry! Je vien d'envoyer le professeur McGonnagall a ta recherche et pour connaitre vos options pour l'année.

- Je sais! Nous nous sommes croisé en bas. Et j'ai obtenue nos emplois du temps.

- Quelle option a tu choisit, demanda le veil homme tout en invitant Harry a s'assoir.

- Potion superieur et I.A.!

- Très bien! Tu voudrait faire une carrière d'Auror a ce que je vois?

- Euh ca me plairait assez en effet. Et puis j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire potion cette année ici alors que là d'ou je vien je n'aurais pu acceder a cette option.

- Ah bon?

- Pour faire simple j'ai eu Effort Expetionnel au buses en théorie et pratique mais mon professeur demandait Optimal pour poursuivre.

- Je vois. Une chance que ton voyage ici est eu lieu alors!

- Oui en effet.

- Mais pourquoi etre venu me voir alors?

- Et bien j'aurais une faveur a vous demander!

- Une faveur?

- Oui! J'aimerais votre autorisation pour créer une salle supplementaire pour moi et mes amis!

- Une salle?

Harry vu pour la première fois de l'etonnement dans les yeux du directeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry venait de surprendre Albus Dumbledore.

- Oui! Une salle secrete rien que pour nous. Un peu comme la salle sur demande!

- Tu connait cette salle? Je suis tombé dessus une fois par hasard une nuit alors que ...

- Oui je sait professeur, coupa Harry en souriant. Vous m'avez déja raconter cette histoire. Vous avez pu admirer la plus belle collection de pots de chambre que vous n'ayez jamais vu.

- Exact, fit le directeur les yeux pétillant de malice. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas utilisez cette salle?

- Par le passé nous l'avons déja utilisez pour des circonstance que je préfère garder pour moi!

- Oui pour que je n'en sache pas trops sur le futur!

- Oui! Donc nous l'avons utilisez mais nous avons eu des probleme par la suite car tout le monde peux y acceder du moment qu'on en connait le mécanisme. Or nous aurions besoin d'une salle completement secrete et où personne ne pourrait acceder, pas même vous, pour nous reunir et pouvoir discuter librement.

- Je vois! En effet ce genre de salle serait la bienvenue pour toi et tes amis. Mais si tu sait qu'il faut l'autorisation du maitre des lieu pour ce genre de chose tu doit aussi savoir que la dépense d'energie pour créer de nouvelle pièce dans le chateau est considérable. Depuis l'époque des fondateur il y a 1000 ans, seul quelque sorcier on pu ajouter une ou deux salle au prix de gros éffort. Moi même je ne pense pas en être capable.

- Je pense que vous le pouvez professeur. C'est juste que vous n'en avez pas encore trouver l'utilité! Ou alors vous l'avez déja fait mais vous voulez garder cet endroit pour vous! Pour ce qui est de la magie j'ai déja une solution pour remedier a ce probleme. En fait Il ne manque que votre autorisation pour pouoir vraiment commencer.

- Et bien en ce cas je te la donne. Mais j'aimerais que tu me tienne au courant du moment ou vous metterez en place cette salle. puis toi et tes amis devrez allé voir Mme Pomfresh pour un examen complet. Cette condition n'est pas négociable.

Harry était heureux d'avoir pu convaincre le professeur et il accepta sans rechigné les condition exigé par Dumbledore.

- Je vous remercie professeur. Je vous enverrais mon hibous une heure avant de commencer!

- Je te remerci Harry. Une petite chose avant de te laisser. Tu a parler de tes résultats de potion tout a l'heure ce qui m'a fait penser que je ne connaissait pas vos résultat a toi et tes amis. J'aurais besoin de le savoir pour indiquer votre niveau a la personne charger de l'I.A. .

- Ce n'est pas le professeur de defence qui assure ce cour, demanda Harry.

- Non Véra s'occupe juste de la défence. J'ai fait appel a une autre personne pour les options. Mis a part les potion qui seront assuré par Miranda!

- Miranda?

- Oui le professeur Nosopi!

- Ah d'accord! Et bien j'ai eu 11 buses. Ron en a eu 10 et Hermione 14. Pour Séïs et Elie ils sont arrivé cette année donc je ne connait pas leur résultat.

- Très bien. A ce que je vois Miss Evans a du soucit a ce faire cette année. La concurence va etre rude je pense.

- Peut etre Professeur. Mais vous savez moi je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'esprit de la competition lors des cour. J'essaye de suivre les cour en perdant le moin de point possible. Il y a juste lors des match de quidditch qui compte pour moi au niveau competition.

- Tien tu fait bien de parler de Quidditch. Etant le nouveau capitaine de Serpentard tu devra organiser une selection pour trouver de nouveau joueur. Je te donne ce mots qui t'autorise a faire tes selections dans deux semaines. La place d'attrapeur est maintenant reprise par toi mais il te manque toujour un poursuiveur et un gardien. Je pense que même si tu est griffondor au fond de toi, tu sera te departir de cet aspect et te montrez correct envers ta nouvelle équipe comme tu le ferais pour griffondor.

- Je ferais de mon mieu Professeur. Je vais arreter de vous déranger maintenant sinon le professeur McGonnagall pensera que j'acapare votre temps precieu pour vous distraire de vos tache a vous. Je la soupconne même de penser que je fais cela au benefice de Voldemort.

Même s'il remarqua que Harry avait prononcer naturellement ce nom Dumbledore n'en fit aucune remarque et souria au jeune élève.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Minerva. Elle sera toujours correct envers toi.

- Je sais professeur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry! Bonne journée!

Harry se leva et quitta la pice tout en carressant Fumsek au passage qui roucoulla de contentement. Tandis que Dumbledore le suivait du regard avec un sourir amusé.

- Je pense que cette année sera riche en évènement, comentat Dumbledore pour lui même.

Fumsek repondit par un petit chant plein de douceur au propos de Dumbledore.

En quittant le bureau de Dumbledore Harry se depecha de gagner la bibliothèque où devait les attendre ses amis. En chemin une altercation attira l'attention de Harry qui prit la direction des voix pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans un coin d'un couloir Lucius et sa bande semblait avoir coincé un jeune poufsouffle de deuxiéme année et s'amusaient a lui faire peur.

- Alors petit sang-de-bourbe. De quel droit ose tu me bousculer! Tu sait combien a couté cette robe que tu a infecter?

- Je.. je ... je su...

- Tu quoi? Tu va m'en racheter une? même si toute ta famille se vendait comme esclave elle ne pourrait pas me rembrouser.

Le petit poufsouffle était au bord des larmes quand une autre voix se fit entendre. De l'autre bout du couloir apparurent les maraudeur qui semblait etre liberer du sort de ce matin. Et il approchait tout les quatres du groupe de serpentard.

- Lache le Malefoy!

- Sinon quoi Potter? Tu va allez raporter?

- Non mais je peux t'envoyer vite fait a l'infirmerie!

D'un seul mouvement douzes baguette se levèrent prete a l'emplois. D'un coter les quatre maraudeur contre les huits serpentards.

- Si je compte bien, fit Malfoy. Vous etes en inferiorité.

- Au nombre peut etre mais au niveau du QI vous etes surement loin derrière nous Malefoy.

- La fermes Potter. Tu n'est pas en position de discuter, fit Rogue. Tu va payer pour ton petit tour de ce matin.

- Prouve que c'est nous Roguie, répondit Sirius sarcatique.

- Tien tien! Mais il sait parler le franguin? Je le croyais trop stupide pour cet acte.

- C'est bien vrai cher cousin. C'est a ce demander pourquoi on est apparenté a lui, répondit Bellatrix a l'affirmation de Régulus.

Voyant que les chose allait dégénerer Harry décida d'intervenir malgré tout. Usant d'un expeliarmus sans baguette et non prononcer il envoya les deux groupe voler un peu plus loin. Les maraudeurs et les serpentard atterir durement sur le sol tandis que les baguettes des victimes du sort allèrent droit dans les mains de Harry qui lui même était étonné de l'efficassité du sort qu'il avait lancé alors que pendant toute les vacances il n'avait eu que peu de résultat en s'entrainant avec Ron, Hermione et leur "professeurs". Quoiqu'il est vrai qu'il obtenait toujour de meilleur résultat avec Ron et Hermione qu'avec Séïs, Elie et Logrind. Mais cette fois le sort avait parfaitement fonctionner.

Mais Harry garda un visage froid et ne montra pas son étonnement. Il s'approcha du poufsouffle terroriser et l'aida a se relever. Puis d'une voix douce et gentille il s'enquit de l'état du gamin puis lui dit de s'en aller, ce qu'il fit au quart de tour sans demander son reste. Pendant qu'il aidait le poufsouffle les douzes malheureuse victime de son sort se relevait douloureusement du sol puis se tournèrent tous vers Harry le regard méchant.

Celui-ci reprit son masque froid et dur puis il prit d'emblée la parole.

- Et bien? Un probleme? Vous n'arrivez même pas a resister a un simple expeliarmus?

- C'est plutot toi qui nous a prit en traitre, repliqua Sirius. Mais c'est bien normal venant d'un serpentard. Et puis tu peux faire le fier mais a ce que j'ai vu tu ne sait pas visé! T'a eu tes petits copains en même temps!

Même si la remarque de Sirius lui faisait mal il n'en montra rien et garda son masque froid.

- Qui t'a dit que je ne visait pas mes "petits copains"? Et puis pour la lacheté je te ferais dire que j'était là depuis un moment! C'est ton problème si tu ne m'a pas remarquer.

Puis Harry se tourna vers le groupe de serpentard.

- Que je vous y reprenne a menacer quelqu'un et vous aurez affaire a moi!

- Tu te prend pour qui Mystre, cracha Malefoy. De quel droit ose tu nous donner des ordres?

- Du droit du vainqueur. Je te rappele que j'ai ta baguette ainsi que celle de tes amis. Mais si tu pense que mes menaces sont du flan je peut toujours les brisé.

Harry serra le poing en un petit craquement se fit entendre avant que les deux groupe hurle un "non" paniqué.

- Bien je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Maintenant disparaisser.

Harry lanca alors leur baguette aux serpentard qui les rattrapèrent avec plus ou moin de succès. Ce qui revenait a dire que Malefoy et Rogue les rattrapèrent, Crabbe et Goyle se prirent leur baguette dans la figure et les autre jonglèrent un peu avant de les attrapé correctement.

- Une dernière chose Malefoy. Qui sont les deux batteur et poursuiveur de l'equipe?

- Pourquoi faire, demanda le jeune blond d'une voix acide.

- Parce que je te le demande, fit Harry d'une voix menacante.

- Rogue et moi somme les batteur. Crabbe et Goyle sont les batteurs.

- Merci. La selection pour les poste a pourvoir aura lieu le dimanche en huit! Vous devrez etre sur le terrain a 7h.

- Tu delire Mystre. A 7h! Ou tu a vu qu'on allait t'obeir comme ca.

- Tu fera ce que je te dit! Ceux qui ne seront pas là a 7h sur le terrain seront exclus de l'equipe tout simplement.

- Et de quel droit fera tu ca?

Harry, pour simple réponse, montra l'insigne de capitaine qu'il portait a la poitrine a coter de l'insigne de serpentard. Puis les Serpentard quittèrent les lieux non sans un "tu me le payera" de la part de Malefoy. Puis le visage de Harry s'adoucit une fois ceux la parti et ils se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui avait suivit avec interet la discution.

- Vous devriez faire attention, commenca Harry. Même si vous etes forts il sont dangereux en bande.

- C'est ce que tu dit! Moi je pense qu'on aurais pu les avoir facilement, fit Sirius d'une voix sombre. Et puis c'est pas un Serpentard qui va nous faire la lecon.

- Pourtant c'est un serpentard qui vient de te sauver la vie, fit Harry avec sarcasme tout en rendant leur baguette au maraudeurs.

- T'est bien un serpentard pour croire qu'on a besoin de ton aide. Dit plutot que tu a sauver tes mis! Et puis tu nous a eu en traite! En combat loyal jamais tu nous aurais eu.

- Je ne parirais pas la dessus.

- Cause toujours Mystre.

- Tu veux essayer Black? Essaye de me battre maintenant qu'on est face a face.

- C'est quand tu veux Mystre.

Sans prevenir Sirius envoya un sort de jambencoton sur Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et qui souria simplement. A trentes centimetre de lui le sort entra un contact avec un ce qui semblerait etre un mur invisible. L'air ondula comme la surface de l'eau quand on y fait tomber une goutte et le sort disparut tout simplement sous le regard ebahi des maraudeurs.

Harry fit un sourir amusé puis Sirius se retrouva de nouveau a terre sa baguette dans les main de Harry sans que celui ci n'est prononcer le moindre mots ou sorti sa baguette. Il rendit sa baguette a Sirius puis commenca a s'eloigner.

- Tu vois Black! J'ai encore gagner! Et a la loyal cette fois. On passera bien sur sur ton depart un peu precipiter. Et une dernière chose. N'esseyer pas de nous refaire un coup comme ce matin a moi ou mes amis. Sinon vous risqueriez encore de vous retrouver dans le même etat que tout a l'heure avant qui l'infirmière ne vous guerrisse. D'ailleur j'ai bien aimé vos petits surnom.

Puis Harry tourna dans un autre couloir laissant les Maraudeurs sans voix.

Après cinq minute Sirius se releva et epousseta sa tenu.

- Non mais qui c'est ce type, protesta Sirius.

- J'en sait rien. Mais vous avez vus comment il a parler a Malefoy?

- Oué j'ai vus Cornedrue. Je l'aurais bien feliciter pour avoir autant humilier ce veracrasse de Malefoy s'il n'etait pas lui aussi un Serpentard.

- Ce qui m'intrigue, fit Rémus. C'est, plus que son attitude face au serpentard, c'est ce qu'il a dis. Ou n'a pas dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Peter d'un air benet.

- Et bien, expliqua Rémus. L'avez vous vu utilisez sa baguette ou prononcer un sort? Les sort non-prononcer ne sont pas facile a faire, même si on y arrive très bien sur certain. Mais on utilise notre baguette. Et pour les sort sans baguette c'est la même chose. Toi Cornedrue et toi Patmol vous y arrivez bien ainsi que moi. Pour des sort simple comme wingardium leviosa ou encore accio. Mais là on doit quand même prononcer le sort a voix haute. Mais lui il n'a pas bouger un cil ni prononcer un mots. Et il a reussi un puissant Expeliarmus qui est nettement moin facile qu'un lumos car l'expeliarmus depend de la force des deux parti. Le jeteur de sort et la victime du sort.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Lunard, fit James. Reussir un bon expeliarmus comme il l'a fait sur une seule personne n'est pas simple mais lui il l'a fait sur nous quatre et toute la bande de serpentard en même temps.

- C'est un monstre ce type, fit Sirius. A mon avis Vous-Savez-Qui l'a personnelement entrainé.

- Et pourquoi il s'en serait prit au serpentard aussi alors, demanda Peter.

- C'est simple Quedver, fit Sirius. Pour qu'on le soupconne pas. Une manière de garder sa couverture.

- Je n'en est pas l'impression, repliqua Rémus pensif. Je sait pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il detestait franchement le groupe de Malefoy. Et puis vous avez vus comment il a agit par la suite? Avec le petit poufsouffle et avec nous! On aurait dit qu'il avait changer de comportement.

- C'est ton instinct qui te dit ca, demanda James.

- Oui je croit! Et puis un autre détail. Ca n'a rien a voir mais vous avez remarquer ses dernières paroles?

- Quoi? Celle sur la blague de ce matin, fit Sirius d'un air sombre. Si je trouve celui qui nous a fait ca ...

- Oui. Il nous mettais en garde. J'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui nous a fait le coup.

- Comment tu veu le savoir Lunard.

- C'est une simple deduction Cornedrue. Mais la menace de sanction qu'il a faite a Malefoy et celle qui nous faite ne sonnait pas pareil a mes oreilles.

- Instinct Lunard?

- Oui intinct Patmol.

- On a toujours pu se fier a ton instinct. Il faut qu'on surveille ca de près.


	18. Un oeuf surprise!

Chapître 18: Un oeuf surprise!

Harry se dépecha de rejoindre la bibliothèque où avait lieu le rassemblement des fureteurs. Arrivant sur les lieux il repéra rapidement ses amis. Trois silhouette plongé dans une montagne de livres. Harry fut même étonné qu'il est pu trouver autant de livre en un temps si court. En effet sur la table plusieures dizaines d'ouvrage s'etalais sur la table.

- Comment vous avez reussi a trouver tous ces livres en si peu de temps? Je sait bien qu'Hermione et les bibliothèque c'est une grande histoire d'amour mais là quand même!

- Eh, répondit l'interressée en rougissant.

- T'en fait pas Harry, répliqua Ron. C'est juste que Pince nous a donner tout les ouvrages qu'on voulait!

- Comment cela?

- Elle nous a vus arrivé et était intrigué que des gens viennent ici alors que l'année n'est pas commencer! Nous lui avons donner le sujet de nos recherche et d'un sort qu'elle a lancer tout les livres que l'on voulaient sont arrivé.

- Très bien! Ca sera ca de moin a faire.

- En effet, fit Ginny. Alors tu a donner vos options?

- Oui! j'ai même rencontrer nos directrices!

- Nos?

- Oui Ron! McGonnagall et Nosopi.

- Qui est Nosopi, demanda Ron.

- Ah oui celle là, fit Ginny d'un air légèrement dégouter.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Ginny?

- Et bien comme prof elle est très bien. Elle favorise légèrement Serpentard pas pas comme "l'autre", fit elle en allusion a Rogue. Ses cours sont très clair même si le niveau est très haut.

- Je ne vois pas le problème, fit Hermione.

- Le problème c'est que c'est une ... une mante religieuse. Elle essaye de charmer tout ceux qui tombe dans ses griffes.

- Oui j'ai remarquer, répondit Harry. J'ai ressentit la même chose qu'avec Fleur il y a deux ans.

- Tu la soupçonne d'être vélane Harry, questionna Ron.

- Peut etre. Bon en tout cas voila nos emplois du temps. Nos options sont potion et I.A.

- Alors c'est quoi l'I.A. , demanda Ginny. C'est une toute nouvelles matière. Je l'ai prise parce que les autre ne me disait rien mais on a eu aucun détail dessus juste que c'était en rapport avec la défence contre les forces du mal. Mais Véra n'a rien voulue me dire de plus.

- Bizzare. Pourquoi le tenir aussi secret? Pourtant McGonnagall m'a dit de quoi il s'agissait sans problème. Mis a part le fait qu'elle me dévisagait depuis le début. Mais ca c'est mon nouveau coté Serpentard je pense.

- Peut etre. Elle a toujours été de nature méfiante.

- Pour en revenir au sujet l'I.A. ca veut dire initiation auror. en gros un auror va venir nous donner des cours mais j'en sait pas plus. C'est en fait de la DCFM avancé dirigé par un auror!

- Ah d'accord, fit Hermione. En tout cas on ne commencera cette option que dans deux semaines! Bon maintenant faisons nos recherche.

Les fureteurs se plongèrent alors dans la lecture. Le silence de la bibliothèque n'était brisé que par le bruissement d'une page que l'on tourne ou part le grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin quand ils prennaient des notes. Pendant plusieures heures ils effectuèrent leur recherche tellement absorbé par leur travail qu'il en oublièrent le repas du midi. La pendule sonna 14h sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. A l'entrée de la bibliothèque apparu Dumbledore qui sembla enfin satisfait en trouvant le petit groupe.

- Eh bien vous m'avez l'air très absorber par votre travail, fit-il en s'approchant des quatres amis qui sursautèrent de concert.

- Professeur Dumbledore, fit Ginny. Que ce passe-t-il?

- Rien de grave Miss Riley! Je m'interrogeais simplement de votre abscence dans la grande salle tout a l'heure!

- Mais nous etions là au petit-dejeuner professeur, intervint Ron.

- Je parlais du déjeuner Mr Riley, répondit Dumbledore en souriant amusé.

Les quatres amis réalisèrent alors l'heure qu'il était.

- Désolé professeur nous faisions quelque recherche et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Mystre. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne pas assister au repas. Je me faisait juste du soucis quand a votre abscence. Mais maintenant que ce mystère est résolut je vais vous laissez. Mais tachez de manger quelque chose quand même. Il faut savoir se menager pour pouvoir avancer sans risque.

Sur ces mots Dumbledore quitta la bibliothèque. Le groupe rassembla les notes qu'il avait prises et parti en direction de la cuisines où ils furent acceuillit avec joie par les elfes. Une fois leur estomac remplis ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour y faire le point de leur recherche quand en chemin ils croisèrent Séïs.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Harry, tu ferais mieu de gagner ton dortoir au plus vite! On va avoir besoin de toi rapidement la bas!

Sans un mots de plus il continua son chemin et disparut a une intersection.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulais dire, demanda Ginny.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ferais mieu d'y aller vite fais. On ne sait jamais! Peut etre qu'un serpentard essaye de fouiller mes affaires! Bon allez dans le parc près du lac, je vous y rejoindrez rapidement.

Il parti sans attendre dans les cachot et gagna rapidement son dortoir. Rien n'avait changer d'après lui. tout semblait a sa place. Rien ne venait troubler le silence de l'endroit. Mais en fait si, quelque chose troublait le silence pesant de la pièce. Un petit sifflement a peine audible.

Avancant en silence dans la pièce Harry put déterminer que le bruit venai de son coin. Par tatonnement il comprit qu'il venait de sa valise. En ouvrant cette derniere le bruit devint plus audible et il put savoir avec plus de facilité d'où il provenait.

La boite que lui avai offert Hagrid. C'est de cette boite que venait le sifflement aigüe. Harry pensa alors qu'il avait oublier de se renseigner sur l'oeuf et qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire maintenant. Il ouvrit délicatement la boite et constata que maintenant ce dernier était d'une couleur completement dorée. Il le prit délicatement dans sa main et l'observa avec attention.

Ce fut a ce moment que la coquille commenca a se fendiller. Puis la coquille se brisa completement mais étrangement ce fut une petite boule bleue que tenait Harry dans sa main a présent. Mais elle semblait toute molle dans sa paume. Puis elle se mit a grossir a vu d'oeil. l'oeuf ne faisait au départ que deux ou trois centimetre de diametre mais maintenant il tenait une boule bleue assez douce faisant au moin vingt centimetre de diametre.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquieter ou non Quand la boule bleu commenca a s'agiter. En fait elle se déformait peu a peu. Harry regardais ce spectacle sans bouger. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était sensé faire donc il preferait ne rien faire et attendre de voir ce qui se passait.

Au bout de cinq minute la boule bleue s'ouvrit a la manière d'une fleur qui eclot. Mais au lieu d'une fleur Harry tenait dans la main une espece de petite fée d'une vingtaine de centimètre de haut au aile bleu. Elle était completement nue mais Harry ne le remarqua pas sur le moment trop absorber a chercher une explication a ce phénomène. La petite fée avait un petit visage remarquablement attirant. Une longue chevelure Bleu foncé et des yeux d'un bleu très pure et cristallin.

_- Bonjour _

Harry fut surpris par cette voix sorti de nulle part. Une voix claire et pure comme du cristal. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant la source de la voix mais il était seul mis a part la fée bien entendu. Son regard se reporta alors sur elle.

_- Oui c'est bien moi qui est parlé _

- Toi? mais pourtant tes lèvres n'on pas bouger! Et je n'ai pas l'impresion d'avoir entendu quelque chose comme un son!

_- En effet je te parle directement dans ton esprit!_

- Qui est tu?

_- Qui je suis? Tu ne me l'a pas dit!_

- Comment le saurais-je? Je ne sais même pas ce que tu est!

-_ Ca je le sais! Je suis une Sylvarina! Une fée! _

- Et comment te nomme tu? Et pourquoi est-tu ici? Et c'était quoi cette oeuf?

La petite fée se renfrogna et tréîgna du pied dans la paume de la main de Harry.

-_ T'est franchement pas futée toi! Je te signale que je vien de naitre! Alors pour mon nom je n'en est pas! Pourquoi je suis ici! A toi de me répondre et l'oeuf ... bah c'était mon oeuf quoi!_

_-_Tu vient de naitre? Alors pourquoi peut tu parler comme tu le fais? Et comment sait tu ce que tu est?

-_ Mémoire héréditaire! Je sais tout ce que mon peuple savait avant moi! Et comme tu est mon empreinte je sais aussi tout ce que tu sais!_

_-_ Pardon? Ton empreinte? Et puis comment tu peux savoir tout ce que je sais? Tu ne me connait même pas!

- _Raaaah! Mais t'est bouché comme humain toi! La magie ca te dit rien? Tu était là a ma naissance, tu est la première personne que j'ai vu, donc tu est mon empreinte c'est tout! Le reste c'est de la magie et c'est tout ce que je sais! Et pour finir si je connais tout de toi!_

_-_ C'est une blague? Comment tu peux tout connaitre de moi alors que je connais rien de toi?

La fée fit une mine couroucée de fit battre ses ailes. Elle s'envola doucement de la paume de Harry et alla voleter devant lui a hauteur de son visage. Harry put alors voir qu'elle semblait facher.

-_ Tu le fait exprès? Pourquoi je sais tout de toi j'en sais rien je te l'ait dit! C'est la magie de l'empreinte. Quand a tout savoir de moi bien sur que si tu sait tout de moi! Puisque je vien de naitre Harry!_

_-_ Tu te trompe! je ne connait même pas ton nom alors que toi tu connais le mien!

La fée donna une petite tape sur le nez de Harry provoquant chez lui une légère décharge élèctrique.

-_ Tu ne m'a pas donné de nom alors comment veut tu que je sache comment je m'appelle?_

_-_ Pourquoi serais-ce a moi de te donner un nom?

-_ Parce que tu est mon empreinte._

La conversation commencait a donner la migraine a Harry qui ne comprenais plus rien.

- Bon très bien! tu veux quoi au juste.

-_ Commence par me donner un nom!_

_- _...Bon je vais t'appeler ... Crystal! Ca te va?

- _C'est jolie! J'aime beaucoup merci!_

- Bien! Et maintenant?

_- Maintenant quoi?_

_-_ Maintenant tu veux quoi?

_- Je sais pas moi!_

- Comment ca tu sait pas? Je croyais que tu savais tout ce qu'il y a savoir!

- _Eh oh! J'ai peut etre exagérer en disant cela! je sais quelque petit truc mais c'est tout! Et puis je te rappel que je ne suis agée que de dis minutes!_

Sentant que la conversation tournais en rond Harry se tut et chercha ce qu'il devais faire.

Séïs semblait avoir deviner ce qu'il allait se passer mais ou était-il. En plus Harry n'avait pas la carte avec lui donc impossible de le localiser. Et impossible d'aller la chercher. Les trois autre fureteurs lui poserais mille et une question auquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Puis la solution s'imposa d'elle même. Dumbledore. Lui saurais surement quelque chose a ce sujet. Harry se leva du lit où il s'était assi sans s'en rendre compte puis se diriga vers la porte.

-_ Ou vas-tu?_

_-_ Voir Dumbledore.

-_ Et moi je fais quoi? Je reste ici?_

- Non tu m'accompagne. Mais tache d'etre discrete.

- _Ca risque d'etre dur dans cette tenue, _fit elle en prenant une pose de pinup qui fit rougir Harry

_-_ C'est bon j'ai compris! Pas la peine de faire ça!

Crystal afficha un petit sourir vainqueur tandis que Harry sortait sa baguette.

- Tu veux quoi comme tenue?

Après lui avoir décrit en détail ce qu'elle voulait Harry fit apparaitre pour Crystal une longue toge bleu pale bordé de brodure bleu nuit. Elle ressemblait ainsi a une pretesse grecque de l'antiquité. Elle semblait très heureuse de sa nouvelle robe et ne cessait de s'admirer en faisant des petit tour sur elle meme devant une glace que Harry avait fait apparaitre.

- Voila maintenant on peu y aller?

-_ Oui oui on peut y aller! Mais ce soir je veux toute une garde-robe rien que pour moi!_

Harry semblait déja fatigué rien qu'a l'idée de ce que voudrait cet etrange petit etre puis il quitta la salle la fée posée sur son épaule, pour gagner encore une fois le bureau de Dumbledore.

En sortant des cachot il tomba nez a nez avec Elie.

- Tien bonjour Harry! Tu va bien? Alors cette première nuit ici c'est bien passée?

- Oui oui très bien! Merci Elie! Et toi tout va bien? Tu n'est plus en colère?

- En colère? Comment ca?

- Bah hier ... tu t'est mise a hurler sur Séïs quand on a su qu'on avait une avance sur notre horraire!

- Oh ca! T'en fait pas c'est finit depuis longtemps! Et toi ou va tu d'un si bon pas?

- Voir Dumbledore! J'ai un petit problème!

- Il est parti a Londre! Qu'elle est ton problème?

- Celui ci!

Crystal, qui s'était cachée dans un pli de la robe de Harry décida d'apparaitre devant Elie! La petite fée semblait intimidé par l'adolescente puis elle fit une courbette gracieuse devant Elie.

- Tien, fit Elie intrigué. D'ou vient cette Sylvarine?

- C'est un cadeau que m'a fait Hagrid en juillet! Enfin disont plutot qu'il m'avait offert un oeuf! Mais il disait ne pas savoir si c'était un oeuf de Sylvarina ou de Coccarrisson je crois! Et tout a l'heure Séïs m'a dit de revenir d'urgence dans le dortoir! Et elle est sortie de l'oeuf.

- Oh je vois! Je me demande bien où Hagrid a pu trouver cet oeuf! Les Sylvarans sont plutot discret vis a vis de leur oeuf! Te parle-t-elle?

- Oui! Pourquoi?

- Parce que ca veux dire que vous etes lié a vie.

- Pardon?

- C'est un phénomène rare! En général les Sylvaran font éclor leur oeuf sans aucune présence autour pour ne pas effectuer d'empreinte. Dans le cas ou une personne est présente il y a de très forte chance pour que le Sylvaran meure a l'eclosion. En fait les empreinte sont très rare! C'est un grand honneur pour vous deux d'avoir reussi cette empreinte.

- Euh oui d'accord! Mais je fais quoi avec elle?

- Que veux tu dire?

- Je sait pas moi! qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant?

- Vivre! Vous allez vivre normalement! Subir l'empreinte D'un Sylvaran est immuable. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Vos existence sont mélées a jamais. Et a un point que tu n'imagine même pas! L'empreinte que vous avez reçut tout les deux est marquer au fer rouge dans votre ames. Si Crystal vient a mourir tu prendra conscience de ce lien qui vous unit car il te sera a jamais retiré. Une blessure qui jamais ne guerira. Tu vivra avec cette douleur et apprendra a l'accpeter peut etre. Sur les rare empreinte qu'il existe certain se sont suicidé après la perte de leur Sylvaran. Mais malheureusement si toi Harry tu vien a disparaitre Crystal mourra avec toi. C'est une dure loi magique.

- Mais ... c'est impossible! Je te croit quand tu dis qu'un lien nous unit! Mais de là a ce que chacun ne puisse pas vivre sa vie tranquillement sans l'autre ...

- Je sais mais c'est comme ca! Et ta première tache Harry sera de lui enseigner ce que tu sait!

- Mais je croyais qu'elle savait déja tout?

- Non! Les Sylvaran on une memoire héréditaire certe mais ils ne savent pas tout. Il savent certaine chose sur leur origine, leur histoire, le culture mais cela s'arrete là! Ils connaissent aussi quelque souvenir recurrent de leurs compagnons d'empreinte comme toi. Mais tu va devoir lui apprendre a utiliser ses pouvoirs!

- Quels pouvoirs?

- Ca je n'en sait rien du tout! Chaque Sylvaran posséde un don qu'il doit trouver et exploiter. A vous de faire cet apprentissage! Désolé mais je dois te laisser! Il faut que j'aille voir Véra d'urgence!

Sans un mots de plus Elie les laissa tout les deux silencieux dans ce couloir désert.

- Quelle histoire de fou!

- _A qui le dit-tu!_

- Dis moi je croyais que tu savais tout sur tout!

- _Oui bon j'ai un peu exagerer! C'est pas un crime que je sache, fit-elle boudeuse._

- Mouais! Bon vient on va retrouver les autres!

_- Tu m'aprendra des chose là bas?_

- On verra si j'ais le temps!

Devant l'air faché de Crystal Harry se dépecha de trouver une autre solution!

- Oui je vas essayer de t'apprendre quelque truc! Mais tu vois on a un projet en cour avec mes amis et il est important!

- _C'est quoi comme projet?_

Tout en gagnant les parc Harry expliqua de quoi il en retournait à Crystal. Heureusement pour lui il ne croisèrent personne dans le chateau mais le parc semblait remplis de tout les élèves de l'école qui avaient décidé de passé cette dernière journée sans cour ensemble a l'exterieur.

Beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent vers Harry accompagné de cette fée mais Harry les ignora tant qu'il put. Puis il vit ses compagnon au loin isoler des autres élèves. Passant a proximiter des maraudeurs il put remarquer qu'il scrutait avec attention le petit groupe pour voir si Ginny ne courrait pas de danger entourer de ces Serpentard mysterieux.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de ses amis le groupe des trois fut plus que surpris par la nouvelle venue et Harry expliqua en detail ce qu'il s'etait passé et ce dont il avait parler avec Elie. Pour le moment Crystal ne parlais qu'avec Harry se cachant dans un replis de son col intimidé par les trois nouveau visage mais rapidement elle se détendit et vint se poser dans la pume de Harry pour ecouter les conversation qui avait lieu entre les Fureteurs.

* * *

Un nouveau chapître. Désolé du temps que j'ai mis mais franchement commencer a 13h et finir de bosser a minuit, 1h du mat ne me permet pas de beaucoup bosser ma fic! J'attend vos apreciation sur mes chapitres, vos question si vous en avez! Encore une fois je m'excuse pour l'orthographe! J'ai une amie qui s'est dévouer pour me corriger mais elle travail aussi ce qui fait que le temps que moi je tape l'histoire et qu'elle, la corrige cela mettrais plus de temps entre les post. Mais j'espère pouvoir rapidement mettre en ligne les chapître corriger. Merci a tout ceux qui me suivent et en esperant ne pas vous faire attendre trops longtemps pour le chap$itre suivant! 


	19. Retour au cours

Chapître 19 : Retour au cours

Lundi matin 7h. Harry emerge enfin du sommeil. La veille avait été dure, avec les fureteurs ils avaient veillés tard pour mettre parfaitement au point leur differents plans en cours et ce n'est qu'aux alentours des 3h du matin qu'il s'étaient enfin décidé a se coucher. Dans la chambre reignait un silence paisible seulement briser par les respirations endormis de ses camardes de chambre.

Les rideaux tiré Harry aurait pu se croire chez lui a griffondor avec les ronflement de Neville brisant parfois le silence de la pièce mais malheureusement les rideaux du lit était vert et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il se trouvait dans les cachot de Serpentard trente ans avant son epoque a lui.

Il decida alors de se lever pour aller prendre une douche et quand il se leva, le mouvement qu'il fit reveilla Crystal qui dormait en boule sur un coin de l'oreiller. La petite Sylvarine s'etira et commenca a voleter au dessus du lit encore a moitier endormie. En sortant du lit il vit que Ron aussi se levait et donc il l'attendit pour aller ensemble a la salle de bain.

8h ... la grande salle se remplit des élèves dont la plupart semble mécontent. En effet c'est le premier jour de cour et peu d'élèves semblent heureux de cette perspective. A la table des griffondors les discution vont bon train.

- Alors Lunard, dit James. On a quoi comme cour ce matin??

- Tu pourrais au moin prendre le temps de lire ton emplois du temps Cornedrue!!

- Pas la peine vu que tu est là pour ça Lunard, lui répondit Sirius en ettouffant un baillement. J'ai hate de voir nos amis Serpentard, voir si notre cadeaux de rentrée leur a fait plaisir.

Une voix pleine de degout se fit entendre pas loin.

- Non mais vraiment quelle bande d'imature vous etes!! La rentrée n'a pas commencer que vous faite déja vos imbecilité habituelles!!

- Lache-nous Evans!! Ca fait 2 mois qu'ils n'on rien eue!! Faut bien leur faire savoir qu'on est toujours là a ces petit mangemorts!!

Au moment ou Lily allait repliquer sévèrement Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle. Le silence se fit a leur arrivée. D'une part tout le monde étaient bouche bée devant la petite fée qui voletais au coté de Harry puis tous voyant son air coléreux détournèrent rapidement le regard de peur de recevoir les eclair que lancais son regard. Ron et Hermione quand a eux semblais perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu a fait Potter??

Cette fois c'était Ginny qui avait parler avec au moin autant de colère dnas sa voix qu'Evans.

- Rien de bien mechant!!On avait peur que les Serpentard ne soit pas très reveiller donc on les a aider a l'aide d'une bonne douche froide!!

Le sourir du quatuor des maraudeurs était remplis de joie a la pensé que leur plan avait fonctionner.

- Mais c'est étrange que ton frère parraisse calme, fit remarquer Rémus!!

La discution ne put aller plus loin car a ce moment là le reste des Serpentard, c'est a dire le groupe dirigeant de la maison présider par Lucius arriva et Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

- Cher élèves bonjour a tous!! Aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année pleine de sagesse pour vous. Mais avant de vous laisser dejeuner tranquillement j'ais quelque petite chose a dire. Tous d'abord vous avez pu constater que Mr Mystre possède une fée. Je vous prirais de ne pas le harceler de question a ce sujet et de vous consacrer pleinement a vos études qui sont bien plus importante. Les enseignant et moi même tenons a preciser que Mr Mystre pourra suivre normalement ses cour avec sa nouvelle compagnie qu moment que cette drenière suit le reglement avec la même ardeur que tout les élèves présent ici.

Quelque reflexion bonne enfant fusèrent a travers la salle et deux fois le nom des maraudeur fut exprimer. Dumbledor continua son discour comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Ensuite une nouvelle qui ne concerne que quelque uns d'entre vous ; la sélection pour les equipes de quidditch se déroulera bientot, une fois celle-ci effectuer une réunion sera organiser avec tout les capitaine d'equipe, les prefets, prefetes ainsi que les prefets et prefetes en chef. Cette réunion aura lieu deux jour après la dernière sélection qui sera celle de l'equipe de Serpentard. Elle aura lieu a 21h dans la salle des professeur au troisième étages. Maintenant il est temps pour vous de prendre des force pour commencer avec joie cette nouvelle année scolaire. Bon appetit a tous et a toutes!

Après l'annonce les conversation reprirent leur cours habituelle et malgré quelque coup d'oeil vers la fée d'Harry tout se passa tranquillement.

- Merci pour l'avertissement Mystre!!

- De rien Malefoy, ce fut un plaisir de prendre la saucé rien que pour toi, répondit Harry acide se concentrant sur son assiette.

En effet étant le premier entré dans la douche ce fut Harry qui recu la douche glacée des maraudeurs. Son hurlement avait réveiller toutes la maison Serpentard qui fut au courant du coup des Maraudeurs et put prendre les mesures nécessaire pour rechauffer magiquement l'eau de la douche.

- On commence par quoi Hermione??

- Deux heures de métamorphose!! Suivit par deux heures de Runes!! Je suis enchanté que vous ayez pris certaine de mes options en plus!! Au moin je ne me sentirais pas seule!!

- Bah le sujet nous a pris pendant les vacances, répliqua Ron avec un sourir. Et puis on verra ce que c'est un cour de Runes a Poudlard!! De plus Harry ne semble pas vouloir lacher sont nouveau Hobby!!

- Oui il faut garder la main, repondit Harry. Et cette après-midi??

- Quatre heure de DFCM avec Griffondor!! Et pour finir deux heures de potion avec Serdaigle!!

- Pourquoi faut-il que Griffondor et Serpentard fassent toujours cour ensemble?? on croirait que Dumbledore tienne au bain de sang pendant ces cours!!

Tous les trois quittèrent la salle pour se rendre a la salle de cours.

- Au moin on sera avec Ginny, remarqua Harry. Sinon pendant le repas de midi, on retourne a la bibliothèque pour les recherches!!

En arrivant devant la salle Hermione se retenais a grand peine d'exploser de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione??

- _Elle rit parce qu'avant elle devait vous forcer a aller la bas alors que maintenant c'est vous qui vous y rendez de plein gré._

- Tu doit avoir raison Crystal!!

- Elle a dit quoi? Demanda Ron.

Harry lui expliqua la situation et Hermione gloussa en entendant cela. Tous trois prirent place dans la salle de cour quand le professeur McGonnagall arriva.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Avant toute chose je previent les nouveaux de cette année que s'il ont le moindre retard ils devront rapidement se mettre a niveau. Nous n'aurons pas le loisir de ralentir le rythme de la classe pour leur laisser le temps de combler leur lacunes. Le programme de cette année est assez vaste, aujourd'hui nous allons voir si tout le monde maitrise la metamorphose d'objet en animaux divers. C'est neccessaire car nous allons voir comment implanter une personalité a un ibjet metamorphoser en animal. Les année précedente vous vous etes efforcer a transformer les objet mais les animaux obtenu n'était que de simple coquille vide. maintenant nous allns les faire vivre si l'on peut dire. Vous allez donc tous passer au tableau un par un et transformer un objet se trouvant sur mon bureau en animal de votre choix.

Elle commenca alors a appeler les élèves de la classe par ordre alphabetique. Dans l'ensemble les élèves de serpentard avait un niveau correct. Quand Lucius passa il transforma un des livre sur le bureau en un petit boa long d'une trentaine de centimetres. Le professeur le regarda avec un regard légèrement dégouter puis annula la transformation et pria Lucius de regagner sa place. En ce faisant il lanca un sourir narquois a Harry lui signifiant combien il était fort (nda: je parle de Lucius bien sur ). Puis vint le tour de Harry. Il arriva devant le bureau et chercha un objet a transformer. L'attitude de Lucius l'avait un peu énervé et rajouter a ca la douche froide du matin fit pour effet de le faire bouillir interieurement. Il choisit un stylo sur le bureau et le posa, devant le regard intrigué de la classe et du professeur, par terre. Puis il prit sa baguette il le transforma en un magnifique chienn noir. Un cri de stupeur résonna parmis les élèves, pour la totalité de la classe il venait de metamorphoser un sinistros. Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione il venait de métamorphoser la version animagus de Sirius, Patmol. Avec etonnement devant la performance de Harry, le professeur McGonnagall lui attribua 10 point puis il regagna sa place.

Hermione passa juste après et repis le stylo qu'avait utilisé Harry pour le changer un un magnifique aigle royal totalement noir avec quelque plume blanche au dessus de l'oeil droit. Après dix nouveau point accorder a Serpentard la scéance continua puis vint le tour de Ron. Lui aussi reprit le même stylo et le transforma cette fois en une magnifique chatte rousse bien que un peu plus grande qu'une chatte normale. A la vue de l'animal Hermione sourit en rosissant des joues.

Bizarement Elie et Séïs n'étaient pas encore passé alors que se situant au debut de la liste des élèves. Dès que tous eurent fini le professeur appela enfin Elie. Elle se presentat au tableau. Contre toute attente elle pris une craie sur le bureau et commenca a l'emmietter sur le sol. Puis sans l'aide de sa baguette elle fit apparaitre un superbe phoénix bleu azur avec des yeux d'un or chatoyant. Sous le regard médusé de la classe et du professeur elle le fit disparaitre remplacer par une craie intact qu'elle replaca sur le bureau puis regagnat sa place au coté de Séïs en lui jettant un regard mutin et plein de defis. Séïs lui sourit en retour d'un sourir amusé puis il se levasans que McGonnagall l'ai appelé encore sous le choc de la transformation d'Elie. Il prit sur le bureau une echarde de bois minuscule qu'il montra aux professeur qui le regarda sans comprendre puis il posa l'echarde au sol et la changea sans baguette et sans un mots en la plus etrange créature que les fureteurs n'ussent jamais vus. Mi humaine, mi ange, la créatures avait une allure feminine et ressemblait quelque peu a Elie. Puis il fit disparaitre la créature et regagna sa place alors que toute la classe restait sous le choc de l'apparition. Même McGonnagall avait presque la le menton decrocher de stupeur. En regagnant sa place Séïs fit un clin do'eil discret a Harry et il entendit Elie emettre un reniflement dedaigneux tout en gromellant dans son langage incompréhensible.

Après cinq bonne minute de silence le professeur McGonnagall sembla sortir de sa torpeur de bafouilla un 50 point de plus pour Serpentard avant de reprendre tant bien que mal son cour en main. Le reste du cour se passa en silence tandis que chaque élèves analysait les differentes methode de transformation dans leur manuel. Puis la cloche de fin de cour sonna et tout les élèves quittèrent la salle sous le regard inquisiteur de leur professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

me revoila enfin!! désolé pour toute cette attente. J'ai été pas mal occupé par des préocupation plus importante malheureusement!! Mais je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre. esperant qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le reste de l'histoire. si vous avez des commentaire ou des question, n'hesitez pas je suis a votre disposition. 


	20. Questions, runes et problèmes

Chapître 20: Questions, runes et problèmes

Le cour étant terminé tout les élèves se dirigèrent vers le cour suivant tout en discutant des évènements du cour.

- Franchement ils sont vraiment a part tout les deux vous ne trouvez pas??

- Bien sur que si, mais ca fait deux mois qu'on est avec eux Ron, et on est a chaque fois surpris par l'étendue de leur capacité!!

- Peut-etre Harry, intervint Hermione, mais admet tout de même qu'il sont plus que fort. De la poussière de craie, une écharde ... ca ne se métamorphose pas si facilement, et sans baguette en plus, leur capacité dans ce domaine m'effraie parfois je dois l'avouer.

- J'admet volontier qu'ils sont plus que fort. Quand j'ai pratiquer l'expeliarmus hier, j'était completement a plat alors qu'eux deux; on les a vu faire beaucoup plus sans en sentir le moindre signe de fatigue.Mais plus qu'eux c'est plutot nous trois qui me surprend. Vous vous souvenez l'entrainement a l'expeliarmus?? Vous vous souvenez des difficulté qu'on avait a simplement faire remuer l'un de nous?? Et je ne parle même pas de le désarmer. Je parle bien sur avec l'expeliarmus naturel (nda: a comprendre sans baguette et inarticulé). Pourtant hier j'ai désarmer les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lucius et sa bande en un clin d'oeil et ils ont tous fait un joli vol planer de surcroit. Beaucoup plus que les résultat obtenue cet été.

_- Tout simplement parce que tu est très fort._

- Je ne pense pas être si fort que ca Crystal!!

- Qu'a-t-elle dit, demanda Ron??

- Simplement que j'était fort!!

- Mais c'est indeniable Harry tu ...

- Je t'arrete Hermione, si je l'était j'aurais pas eu tant de difficulté cet été avec des sort aussi simple que l'expeliarmus!! Et puis si j'était aussi fort que vous le dite, je pense que je l'aurais senti non?? on ne gagne pas tant de puissance sans s'en rendre compte!! J'ai peu etre plus confiance en moi qu'avant mais rien de plus!! Et ca n'explique pas pour hier!!

_- Mais c'est normal ca Harry,_ fit Crystal ralleuse_, tu a travailler très dur cet été, ta puissance s'est éveillée et dévelloppée progréssivement. Il en va de même pour Ron et Hermione. Vous êtes aussi fort les uns que les autres et si tu n'a pas vu tes progrès c'est que tu n'avait pas de point de comparaison avec ce que tu était avant. C'est donc normal si pour toi rien ne marche. D'ailleur t'en a eu la preuve en cour non?? Ne me dit pas le contraire je sais que tu t'est retenu pendant l'exercice._

- Oui peut être ...

- Qu'a-t-elle dis??

- ... Il faudrait que je lui apprenne a parler ... Si je dois repeter tout ce qu'elle dit a chaque fois ca risque de devenir lassant, fit Harry dépité.

Harry expliqua donc les paroles de Crystal a ses deux amis qui furent d'accord avec l'avi de Crystal s'etonnant de ne pas avoir eux même pensées a cette solution.

-_ Bien sur que j'ais raison!! J'arrive a voir vos aura magique et croyez moi elle sont plus que puissante a mes yeux! ... même si comparé aux leurs elle peuvent paraitre ridicule ..._

- Comparez a qui??

-_ Non rien laisse tomber!!_

- De qui tu ... , commenca Harry.

- Alors Mystre!! On fait son interressant?

- Pas vraiment Lucius. Je ne cherche pas la gloire comparé a toi.

- Tu m'en dira tant!!

- Il dit vrai Malefoy. La gloire ne l'interesse pas; même si la gloire s'interesse a lui.

- Je ne t'ais pas adresser la parole Riley. Je venais juste avertir Mystre qu'il a eu de la chance hier mais qu'il ne me prendra plus comme ca dans le dos a l'avenir.

- Ca doit etre mon coté Serpentard; tu me tournais le dos et je n'ais pas pu resister a l'occasion qui se presentait.

- Ne joue pas au malin avec moi Mystre. Tu ne sait pas qui je suis.

- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas qui je suis; quand a toi tu est un fils a papa qui profite de la renomé de sa famille soit-disant pure, tu est imbu de toi même et tu térrorise les autre parce que ton père a peut etre quelque relation a l'exterieur.

- Comment ose-tu??

- Cela quffit vous deux!!

Vera arriva vers le petit groupe alors que Lucius sortais sa baguette.

- 5 points en moin pour vous deux pour aggression verbale avec début de bagarre. Mr Malefoy ranger votre baguette et allez en cour. J'attendais mieu du prefet de Serpentard. Tout les autres aussi allez en cour. Mr Mystre vous rester ici je dois vous parler.

Le groupe s'eloigna pour gagner leur prochaine salle de cour tandis que Véra et Harry restait en retrait.

- A peine arrivé et tu te met a dos le groupe dirigeant de Serpentard. Sans parler des Maraudeurs. N'a tu rien appris cet été??

- Si bien sur Vé ... Professeur Déram; mais je n'est pas l'intention de m'écraser comme ca sans rien faire. Surtout pas devant ces mangemorts.

- Tu peux m'appeler Véra quand nous somme seul Harry. Pour les serpentard je te rappel qu'il ne sont que des élèves pour le moment. Tu ne peux les accuser d'être ce qu'il ne sont pas encore sous prétexte que tu sait de quoi sera fait l'avenir. Pour le moment présent il ne sont pas mangemort.

- Ca ne change rien. Pour moi se sont des criminels. Même si ce n'est que "là-bas"

- "Là-bas" comme tu dis n'est pas ici je te rappel. Et n'oubli pas que tu va devoir passer plusieur mois ici au moin. Il va te falloir t'adapter a cette situation coute que coute. Ta mission est trop importante pour la compromettre. Je ne dis pas que tu doit forcement t'aplatir devant eux mais au moin essaye d'arrondir les angles avec eux. Etabli une entente passable si possible.

- La mission ... je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. et Puis pourquoi on nous l'a confié a nous quatre?? Vous auriez pus faire cela par vous même??

- Non Harry mon rôle ici n'est pas de regler cette affaire. J'ais d'autre obligation, d'autre objectif et ma propre enquete a mener. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que nous te laisseront toi et tes amis sans soutient. Tout d'abord nous allons continuer votre entrainement!! Tout les mercredi soir de 21h a 3h. Ensuite J'ai un réseau d'information efficasse. si tu veux je peux te mettre en liaison avec eux.

- Pourquoi pas ca sera toujours ca de gagner.

- En effet. Sinon je peux te demander pourquoi tu n'etait pas au dejeuner hier?? Ainsi que tes amis??

- Nous faisions des recherche a la bibliothèque.

- A bon?? Si tot dans l'année??

-_ Tu peux tout lui dire Harry. Elle tiendra le secret._

- Bien sur que je peux tenir le secret Crystal, répondit Véra a l'étonnement de Harry et de la fée.

-Vous l'entendez??

- Oups ... démasqué. Eh bien oui je l'entend.

- Mais comment??

- Je suis pour ainsi dire télépathe. Mais garde le secret je n'ais pas envie que cela s'ebruite trop. Et ne t'en fat pas je respecte l'intimité des pensée des gens.

- Si les autres pouvait l'etre aussi ...

- Les autres??

- Oui!! C'a m'éviterais de toujour avoir a repeter les paroles de Crystal.

- La télépathie ca ne s'apprend pas Harry on né avec ou pas. Mais il y a d'autre moyen.

Véra sortit deux papier et griffona quelque mots dessus etles tendi a Harry.

- Le premier est pour t'autoriser a prendre un certain ouvrage de la réserve. Le second est un mots pour ton professeur lui expliquant ton retard. Mais avant de partir Harry je tient a ce que tu m'explique pourquoi vous faisiez des recherches.

- Euh ... en fait on a decidé de mettre a profit certain objet et connaissance qu'on a. Ameliorer la carte faite par mon père et ses amis et aussi créer une salle pour se reunir tout les quatre a Poudlard.

- Je vois. Mais je ne pense pas que tu est la puissance requis pour ce genre de magie.

- Non c'est vrai mais je possède un retourneur de temps. on a décidé d'aller de quelque semaine dans le passé et placé des catalyseur dans la foret pour disposer de la puissance adéquate ... enfin voila en gros nos projet imédiat!!

- ... Je vois. Ca explique certaine chose. Fait attention a toi Harry.

- Je ferais attention Véra.

- Bon ne tarde pas trop tu a un cour a suivre.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

- A cet après-midi Harry. Une dernière chose!! Ginny a la même capacité que toi, tes amis et les quatre blagueur de l'école.

Sur ce Véra parti tranquillement dans son bureau laissant Harry perplexe vis a vis de la discution puis il gagna rapidement la classe de runes qui avait commencer depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Arrivant dans la salle il vit que seulement onze autre élèves avait pris cette option et qu'aucun serpentard n'était présent.

- Ah Mr ... Mystre c'est cela?? Je suis le professeur Talenpier, dit le veil homme au tableau. Vos amis m'on expliquer que vous étiez avec Véra.

- Oui Professeur. J'ais un mots d'excuse de sa part.

- Très bien prenez place a la table 2 avec vos deux amis et Miss Evans. Nous allons continuer le cour donc tacher de rattraper votre leger retard même si en fait nous n'avons pas vraiment commencer le cour.

Harry gagna sa place surpris de se retrouvé si vite avec sa mère. Les tables était en fait ronde et Harry observa alors la pièce dans laquelle il était. En fait on avait plus l'impression d'etre dans une bibliothèque. Des étagère remplies de livres était disposé tout autour de la pièce qui était elle aussi ronde. Il y avait trois table au centre avec 4 élèves a chacune d'elle. La pièce semblait assez confortable et acceuillante.

- Bien comme je le disait cette années nous allons surtout étudiez la divination par les runes. Pour cela certain cour seront couplé avec les cour de divination. Donc pour certain cour vous irez avec ma collègue en divination et d'autre cour ce seront les options divination qui viendront ici. Bien sur le motif des études seront different. Vous apprendrez plus la symbolique des runes tandis que eux s'orienterons vers leur signification et l'interpretation de l'avenir!!

- Pff et moi qui croyais échapper a la divination, fit Ron.

- Qui est le professeur de divination, demanda Harry.

- Euh ... C'est un homme nommé Zarine. Il parait qu'il est toujours dans la lune.

- Tu a fait divination Lily??

- Non mais Ginny en fait!! c'est elle qui m'a raconté.

- Silence je vous pris!! Donc ... avant de commencer je veux vous dire quelque petite chose. Cette année plusieur événement internationnaux aurons lieu. Celui qui m'importe le plus est un concour inter-collège européen sur les runes. Notre collège y sera forcément présent et c'est a vous, sixième année que revient l'honneur de nous representé car vous etes assez agées pour fournir un travail sérieu et comme vos ainée de 7éme année on leur aspic a la fin de l'année il ne peuvent pas en plus assumer cette tache. Le concour se fait par groupe de 4 donc a moin de probleme je pense que chaque table formera un groupe, le professeur jetta un coup d'oeil rapide sur la table de Harry, des serpentard et des griffondor ensemble n'etait peut etre pas une bonne idée. Bien alors chacune des tables va piocher un sujet dans ce sachet. J'ais mis énormement de sujet pour que vous ayez le choix le plus vaste possible. Bien commencons le tirage au sort. Miss Evans je vous pris.

Lily se leva et s'approcha du tableau. Avant qu'elle ne mette la main dans le sachet le professeur lui glissa discretement.

- Pensez vous que cela ira mademoiselle?? Serpentard et Griffondor ensemble je m'inquiète pour vous!!

- Ne vous en faite pas! La soeur de Ron me dit d'avoir confiance en eux, et j'ai confiance en elle!!

- Très bien!! Piochez votre sujet s'il vous plais.

Lily tira un papier dans la sacoche puis retourna a sa table sans l'avoir regardé pour le connaitre en même temps que ses camarades.

- Alors il te voulait quoi, demanda Hermione.

- Il s'inquietait pour moi!!

- C'est vrai qu'on est les mechant serpentard, fit Harry légèrement acide. Bon le sujet c'est quoi??

- Euh alors... les runes de forces, répondit Lily perplexe. Ca va etre dur on ne connait pas grand chose sur ca!! et ceux qui le connaisse garde ca secret!! Vous pensez que ...

Elle fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'attitude de ses camarades. Ron et Hermione avait palit tandis que Harry semblait choqué et perplexe. Puis sans prevenir il se leva et pris la parole.

- Professeur est-il possible de changer le sujet??

- Pardon, demanda le professeur surpris. Je suis désolé mais non le sujet piochez est définitif.

- Mais ...

- Navré mais il ne sera pas fait selon votre bon vouloir. si j'ai fait ce système c'est pour que tous est une chance d'avoir un sujet convenable sans diminuer les chance des autre groupe. Vous avez un sujet vous le gardez Mr Mystre est-ce clair??

- Bien monsieur, lanca Harry d'une voix froide qui fit trembler le professeur et donna un frisson glacé au autre élèves.

Après s'etre rassi Lily le regardait avec un regard craintif.

- Du calme Harry, lui glissa doucement Hermione.Ce n'est pas la peine de se faire remarquer.

- Hermione tu sait très bien ce qu'implique ce sujet!! Pour vous deux c'est dur d'en parler mais pour moi c'est impossible et tu sait pourquoi!!

- Oui mais ne te met pas tout de suite dans cet etat.

- Quel est le probleme, demanda timidement Lily.

- Le sujet qu'on a eue n'est pas le meilleur qui soit pour moi, fit Harry. C'est très compliquer et personnel!!

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

- Mais non ne dit pas ca Lily. tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Oui Harry mais quand même ca a l'air dur a encaisser pour toi a ce que je vois.

- Je trouverais une solution c'est obligatoire!!

Le professeur repris la parole non sans jeter des regard inquiet pui après avoir récuperer les sujet qu'il afficha au tableau avec chaque groupe auquel il était affilié.

- Bien le concour aura lieu le 3 janvier. Pour ce cour vous allez commencer a mettre en place votre ligne de travail et commencer vos recherche. La prochaine nous commencerons le cour avec la divination. Nous ferons le point une fois par mois sur l'avancement de vos travaux. Maintenant vous pouvez utilisez les ouvrage de cette pièce pour commencer vos recherche. Mais prenez soin des ouvrage ici présent qui ne doivent pas quitter cette pièce. Si vous avez besoin dite moi ce qu'il vous faut et je ferais pour vous des copie des passages qui vous seront utiles.

- Ron passe moi la carte s'il te plait!!

- Mais je l'ai pas encore fini!!

- Pas grave elle conviendra parfaitement pour le moment!!

- D'accord. J'ais juste pu mettre la recherche des personnes sinon c'est la même!!

- D'accord.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Lily.

- Un trésor de famille. T'en fait pas c'est pas dangereux. Désolé il faut que j'aille parler au professeur.

Sur ce il se leva et s'approcha du bureau ou le professeur lisait un vieu grimoire en surveillant les trois groupe discutant tranquillement du cour.

- Excusez moi professeur!!

- Mr Mystre??

- J'aimerais votre autorisation pour aller a la bibliothèque faire l'inventaire des livres qui pourrait correspondre a notre sujet.

- N'avez vous pas assez d'ouvrage ici Mr Mystre??

- Euh si bien sur mais je prefere avoir le plus de source possible vu que le sujet que nous traitons est pour le moin délicats.

- Hmmmm ... En effet. Je suis navré que vous ayez ce genre de sujet mais il fait parti de la liste fournis par le ministère. Faites au mieu Mr Mystre. Vous representez Poudlard maintenant. Tenez voici un mots vous autorisant a circulez en dehors de la salle pendant mon cour. Voici aussi un mots pour Mme Pince vous autorisant l'accès a la section runes de la réserve. Mais si vous en abusez ce droit vous sera retirer.

- Merci professeur. Je n'en abuserais pas.

Sur ce il sorti de la salle après avoir fait un hochement de tête a ses amis. Puis une fois dehors il sorti la carte de sa poche ett chercha Séïs ou Elie sur la carte. Tout les deux était dans le parc près du lac Mais de l'autre coté. C'etait etrange alors qu'il devait logiquement etre en cour. En se dirigeant vers l'entrée il trouva une salle de classe vide et decida de prendre un "racourci". Il verifia que personne n'etait présent dans les parages puis il verrouilla la porte. Il se diriga vers la fenetre puis sorti sa baguette

- ACCIO INSTANTEMERA ECLAIR HARRY CAPE HARRY

Dans un pop discret apparu devant lui son eclair de feu et sa cape d'invisiblité. il enfourcha son balais et se dissmula sous sa cape et s'envolla en direction donné par la carte. Une fois en l'air Harry oublia ses problème au sol et fonca a pleine vitesse vers le lac. Les sensations etait toujours les mêmes. Cette sensation de liberté, de ne faire qu'un avec son balais, sentir le vent souffler autour de lui même s'il etait sous sa cape. Il arriva rapidement a destination et se posa a une trentaine de metre des deux forme qui étaient assises près du lac. Puis il sorti de sous sa cape et s'avanca vers eux. En s'approchant Harry vit que Séïs et Elie etait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou plutot que Séïs etait assis contemplant le ciel d'un bleu pure et que Elie était allongé sur l'herbe douce la tête sur les jambe de Séïs. Séïs chantais une chanson douce et tendre dans une langue inconnue mais chaque parole, chaque note chantait faisait trembler Harry jusqu'au fond de son etre. En ecoutant cette musique Harry oublia tout. Il etait transporter par cette musique irréelle. Seul Séïs chantait doucement tandis qu'Elie avait les yeux fermer profitant de la chanson mais Harry semblait entendre plus d'une voix chanter. L'une grave et sombre l'autre plus douce portant en elle une foule de sensation.

Si Harry pouvait decrire ce qu'il voyait il aurait pu dire voir deux ange en train de chanter une chanson d'amour pur. Et la vision de Séïs et Elie comme ca montrait a quel point l'un était attaché a l'autre. Plus qu'aucun mots ne pouvait le decrire. La chanson donnait a Harry l'envie de rire, pleurer, se laisser porter par les vagues de douceur que degagait ce chant majesteux. Même le chant de Fumseck paraissait banal comparer a ce qu'il entendait.

Il resta là figé, ne pouvant reflechir tellement il était sous le charme de la chanson, n'ayant pas conscience du temps qui passait. Une minute?? Un siècle?? Harry n'en savait rien et ne s'en preocuppait pas. Tout ce qui comptais c'est qu'il voulait ecouter. Il voulait s'abreuver de cette chanson comme s'il s'agissaut d'une drogue. Puis au bout d'un certain temps Séïs fini sa chanson et Elie passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Séïs. Se simple geste fit presque sortir les larmes au yeux a Harry tellment il lui parraissait doux, et empreint d'amour. Alors Séïs s'apercu de la présence de Harry et se dernier revint a la réalité. le silence était pesant comme si tout c'était arreter autour d'eux et Harry se senti coupable d'avoir peut etre interrompu quelque chose d'important.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Séïs d'une voix calme et apaisante. Approche!! Tu est là depuis longtemps??

- Euh ... oui .. enfin non .. euh je ne sait pas. Je suis désolé.

- Mais de quoi, lui dit Elie avec gentillesse??

- De vous deranger comme ca.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors comment trouve tu cette chanson??

- ... Elle est ... je ne sait pas comment le dire. Troublante. Je n'avais jamais entendu ca avant. J'ais cru ...

- Tu a cru quoi, demanda doucement Séïs amusé.

- C'est stupide comme idée. Mais j'ai cru entendre chanter des anges.

A cette reflexion Elie lui jetta un regard amusé.

- Les anges chante mieu que ca, lui répondit Séïs de telle facon que Harry avait la désagréable sensation que le jeune homme avait déja entendu chanter un ange.

- Alors que veux-tu Harry??

- Euh ... ah oui. on a un problème avec Ron et Hermione.

Harry leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé en runes.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible pour nous de faire ce sujet. C'est votre enseignement et le divulger ... je ne le veux pas.

- Je vois, fit Séïs pensif. Et comment est tu sorti de cour??

- J'ais pretexter devoir faire l'inventaire des ouvrage disponible a la bibliothéque.

- Très bien.

Elie et Séïs échangèrent un regard puis Elie hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas je t'autorise a utilisez ton enseignement dans ce cas là. Mais si cela se represente fait comme tu l'a fait vien nous en parler.

- Oui d'accord mais comment je le presente?? Vous nous avez appris tellement de chose. C'est tout bonnement impossible de dire qu'on a appris ca, tout ce qu'on sait juste en trois mois. Tout ce qu'on a appris ca represente une vie de connaissance je le sait. C'est même ahurissant su'on est tout retenu.

- Tu est comparable a une eponge Harry. Ta puissance ne tend qu'a se develloper et ta magie s'abreuve de toute les connaissance possible. Pour ce qui est du pretexte dis simplement que ta famille est versé dans le domaine. Mais fait le point dessus avec tes amis aussi.

- Euh compris!! Merci. Bon je vais retourné en cour sinon ca risque de paraitre suspect et puis je doit aussi passer a la bibliothèque pour me fabriquer un alibi.

- En effet dépèche toi mais avant ... prend ceci.

Avec un petit flash lumineux apparut dans une main de Séïs une petite bourse qui contenait, quand Harry l'ouvrit, un grand nombre modèle reduit de grimoire qui semblait familier a Harry. Devant l'air perdu de Harry Séïs expilqua de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ce sont des grimoires sur les runes de force. Il y a ceux que tu a consulter cet été et plusiuer autre. Ils sont pour toi.

- Mais ... non c'est beaucoup trop.

- Tu ne les trouvera nul part car il n'en existe pas d'autre exemplaires.

- Raison de plus. C'est beaucoup trop precieux.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous n'en avons plus l'utilité, fit Elie. Ils te seront plus utiles qu'a nous. Mais avertis tes amis avant des les sortir. pour que ca parraisse naturel que tu les ais. fais passer cela pour un heritage familial.

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

- Merci serait bienvenue tu ne pense pas, répondit Séïs rieur.

- Euh oui ... Merci beaucoup. j'en prendrais le plus grand soin.

- J'en suis sur. Maintenant regagne vite ton cour. A cet après-midi en defence.

- Oui a tout a l'heure.

Sur ce Harry rangea la bourse dans sa cape puis regagna le chateau comme il était venu. Une fois au chateau il gagna rapidement la bibliothèque et il montra le mots du professeur de runes et celui de Véra a la bibliothécaire.

- Et bien vous etes etrange pour un nouveau. Mais je vous aprecie bien. D'un coup de baguette elle fit apparaitre un parchemin dans ses mains tandis qu'un livre voleta jusqu'a elle. Voici votre liste et le livre que vous recommande le professeur Déram.

- Merci. Je vous le rendrait rapidement.

- Et en etat je vous pris, fit-elle serieuse.

- Bien sur. Au revoir!!

Harry rejoint la salle de cour alors qu'il ne restait plus que un quart d'heure de cour. Il se posa silencieusement avec ses camarades en leur donnant la liste mais il resta silencieu tout en repensant a ce qu'il se passait. Ron et Hermione voyait bien que Harry était perplexe tandis que Lily pensait que Harry était faché vis a vis du sujet.

Harry lui reflechissait a toute vitesse a plusieur problème. Pourquoi Véra lui avait donné ce livre _La magie du langage, parler toute langue en un coup de baguette._ Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit CE sujet de runes. Comment faire pour obtenir des informations sur Illusion. Ou se trouvait ce groupe de mangemort du futur. Que faisaient-ils. De quel réseaux d'informations parlait Véra. Comment faire vis a vis de ses parents. Se tenir a leur coté était un vrai supplice.

C'est sur ces reflexion qui donnait la migraine que le cour se termina et que les élèves quittèrent la salle pour aller dejeuner.


	21. Patronus

Chapître 21: Patronus

- Vraiment Harry je m'en veux, fit Lily en sortant de la salle.

- Tu n'a pas a t'en vouloir.

Harry lanca un regard d'avertissement discret a Ron et Hermione pour les mettre en garde.

- Les runes de force sont une spécialité de ma famille, expliqua Harry. Mais je n'ais pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire a ce genre de passé c'est tout.

Lily était surpris d'apprendre ca et heureusement elle ne vit pas le regard choqué de Ron et Hermione qui ne s'attendais pas a ce que Harry expose ce genre d'information après tout ce que leur avait expliqué leurs professeurs d'été.

- Ah d'accord. Mais on fait comment, demanda Lily. Je ne sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé mais un devoir reste un devoir. Surtout que notre travail sera presenter pour un concour Européen. Ce n'est pas rien.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je dispose de plusieur ouvrage precis sur le sujet. Les recherche ne poserons pas de problème avec car de ce que j'ai vu les ouvrage de Poudlard et du professeur Talenpied sont trops vague sur le sujet.

A ces mots Ron manqua une marche mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il jetta un regard noir a Harry qui devenait cinglé a dire tout cela mais il pris sur lui et garda un visage neutre. Arrivant dans la grande salle encore déserte car peut d'élèves étaient arrivé et que la salle de cour était proche de la grande salle Lily gagna sa table après avoir salué ses trois camarades qui gagnèrent eux aussi leur table.

- Non mais t'est dingue Harry. Ca va pas de debaler ce genre de chose?? Ca a beau etre ta mère tu te rend compte qu'on est tenu au secret.

- Du calme Ron. Pense bien que je n'aurais rien dit sans l'avis d'Elie et Séïs.

- C'est pour ca que tu est parti du cour, demanda Hermione?? Pour leur parler de ca??

- Bien sur!! je suis pas fou. Même si certain le pense.

- Eh!!

- Je ne pensait pas a toi Ron mais a notre ministre.

- Ah bon d'accord. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de bouquin??

- Séïs m'a passé plusieur ouvrage traitant du sujet. Le genre qu'on trouve pas en boutique ni dans la réserve.

- C'est sympa de sa part de te les preter, remarqua Hermione.

- ... Il me les a donné.

- Pardon, s'exclama Ron a voix haute.

- Chut. Oui il me les a donné. j'ai refusé au derpart mais il est rester sur sa position. Maintenant ils sont a moi. Comme heritage familial. Ce qui me fait pensé Hermione qu'on doit mettre au point notre histoire.

Le repas se passa donc tranquillement tandis qu'il mettais en place leur histoire en ayant préalablement pris soin de masquer leur conversation par une discution sans interet sur les cour grace a un sort appris cet été. Harry et Hermione serait donc cousins par leur mère qui était soeur. Toute deux sorcières d'une longue lignée de sang pure. mais n'ayant pas les idéaux de pureté de leur famille elle furent toutes deux eclus et se marièrent avec des sorcier de parent moldus. Elevé dans la simplicité et l'amour Harry perdu ses parents très jeune et fut receuillit par son oncle et sa tante du coté de son père qui était tout deux moldu. Harry passa la majeur partie de son enfance dans cette famille qui le meprisait beaucoup puis après 6 ans de lutte juridique les parent d'Hermione obtinre la garde de Harry qui eu enfin un vrai foyer ou il put etre aprecier. Là il aurait eu tout comme Hermione un enseignement rigoureux sur l'un des aspect les plus secret de leur famille maternelle, les rune de force. Savoir transmit de génération en génération depuis des temps immemoriaux et comme Harry avait un don particulier dans ce domaine Son grand-père maternel lui rendit visite un soir contre toute attente pour voir l'etendu de ces capacité. C'est de mauvaise grace qu'il reconnu ses capacité exeptionelle et qu'il lui donna énormement d'ouvrage sur le sujet. C'est au collège qu'il firent la connaissance de Ron et Ginny. Voila ce qui était prevue comme base. Un gros mensonge auquel on avait inclu une grande part de vérité. La meilleur facon de rendre credible cette histoire.

Il gagnèrent ensuite la salle de DCFM où ils furent rejoint par Elie et Séïs. Toue la classe rentra dans la salle les Serpentard d'un coté les Griffondor de l'autre. Le petit groupe de Harry pris place vers le centre pour etre a proximité de Ginny et donc par l'occasion de Lily qui était avec elle. VVéra arriva et le cour débuta.

- Bonjour bonjour tout le monde. Près pour une nouvelle année. Avant de commencer je croit bien avoir gagner mon paris. Je suis encore là après une année.

Cette reflexion fit glousser une partie de la classe, Griffondor dans sa majorité.

- Bon trève de plaisanterie. Cette année sera surtout placé sous l'egide des sortilèges. Nous allons voir tout les sortilège possible et imaginable qui vous premettrais de combattre créature comme sorcier. Bien qui peut me parler des Détraqueur??

5 mains se levèrent en même temps, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Lily.

- Et bien et bien!! Je vois que le sujet passionne. Commencons par Miss Evans nous verrons ensuite si nous avons besoin de completer les informations.

- Les détraqueur sont des êtres qui se nourrisse de toute forme de sentiment positive. Ils aspirent notre énergie vitale en même temps que tout ce qui est notre bonheur, nos espoir. Il n'y a pas moyen de les tuer. Seul le patronus peut les vaincre mais il ne les fera que fuir. Ce sont les gardien d'Azkaban et la peine capital qu'un sorcier se voit infliger est le baiser du détraqueur. Le détraqueur aspire notre ames et il ne reste ensuite qu'une coquille vide qui finis par mourri car elle ne se nourrira plus ni ne dormira.

- Très bien!! 5 point pour griffondor!! Quelqu'un a quelque chose a ajouter?? Mr Mystre??

- Merci. A l'origine les détraqueur était des sorcier. Ou plutot un sorcier qui pour atteindre l'immortalité a passer un pacte avec un démon. Au fil du temps le sorcier a sombrer dans la folie et son corp s'est mis a pourrir. C'est pourquoi ils ont aujourd'hui cette apparence. En sombrant dans la folie le Détraqueur originel a commencer a ne plus s'alimenter mais il ne pouvait mourir. Il a donc trouver un autre moyen de se nourir. Il a commencer a pomper par magie tout ce qui était puissant chez un sorcier. au fur et a mesure il est devenu sélectif et ne s'est plus nourris que des plus puissant sentiment de ses victimes. Ses envie, son amour et ses espoirs. Ne laissant a la victime que peine, souffrance et désolation. Le repas ultime du détraqueur est l'ames de ses victimes qu'il offre au démon en signe d'allégance. Auhourd'hui les détraqueur sont nombreux car le pire chatiment que se voit infliger la victime mis a part le baiser du détraqueur est le souffle du détraqueur. Au lieu de voir son ames dévorer, la victime se voit corrompu par le détraqueur. Elle sombre vite dans la folie de devient en quelque années un nouveau détraqueur. En general les détraqueur se deplace toujours par deux pour surprendre ses proie, toujours des proie humaine car elle se rapproche de ce qu'il étaient avant et donc il leur est plus facile d'assimiler leur sentiment commen leur ames.

- Felicitation pour ce brillant exposé Mr Mystre. Miss Evans va avoir affaire a forte parti cette année. Bien maintenant que vous savez ce qu'est un détraqueur, nous allons voir le meilleur moyen de le combattre. Le mois a venir nous travaillerons sur le Patronus. Ce charme de haut niveau permet, suivant le niveau magique d'attirer l'attention d'un detraqueur ou bien de le combattre si le niveau est assez puissant. Le patronus peut prendre trois forme suivant sa puissance. La première est un mince filet argenté qui ne saura d'aucune utilité, Le suivant consistera en une brume tout aussi argenté mais qui elle pourra détourner l'attention d'un détraqueur vous permettant de fuir pendant qu'il se nourrira de votre sortilège. Le dernier stade, votre patronus prendra une forme corporelle qui pourra combattre les detraqueur et les mettra la plupart du temps en fuite. Cette forme peut vous semblez etrange mais sachez qu'elle aura tout la forme de ce en quoi vous croyez le plus. Même si vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit. Certain sorcier qui ont reussi ce sortilège complexe n'on jamais su de leur vie ce que representait leur forme patroni. Le sort en lui même est simple en théorie mais a pratiquer cela reste d'un niveau très élevé. je pense que certain d'entre vous pourrons peut etre arrivé a donner forme a ce sortilège mais en général il est très rare d'arriver a ce dernier stade. Bien avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir si certain d'entre vous save lancer ce sort.

Elle regarda tout les élèves en appuyant son regard sur Harry et ses amis leur faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait leur honnèteté et c'est donc a contre coeur que les quatre fureteur levèrent la main. Suivit d'Elie et Séïs ainsi qu'a leur étonnement, James, Sirius et Lucius.

- Bien bien!! Mr Black a vous l'honneur.

- Mais avec plaisir Professeur, repondit l'interresser avec un sourir charmeur.

Il se leva et alla au tableau. Puis il fit de grande envolé de cape très imagée tout en prenant sa baguette sous les regard écoeurer des serpentard ainsi que Lily et Ginny puis lanca le sort. Une grosse fumée argenté sortit de sa baguette et voleta dans la pièce comme un petit nuage dans le ciel. Puis il regagna sa place bientot remplacé par James qui avanca d'un air imperieux puis lanca son sortilège en le hurlant a moitier. Le nuage qui apparut fut plus important que celui de Sirius et voleta vers les Serpentard qui se retrouvèrent alors en plein brouillard. Après que le sort disparut sous les rires des Griffondor et le regard victorieux de James ce dernier regagna sa place et ce fut le tour de Lucius qui lui aussi hurla son sort amsi qui n'obtint qu'une brume argenté moin importante que celle de James au grand plaisir des marauduer qui ne se génait pas pour s'en vanter.Vint enfin le tour de Harry qui se dirigea avec malaise au tableau.

- Suis-je vraiment obligé Professeur??

- Oui Mr Mystre et attention a vous si vous me faite un sale tour, le prevint Véra.

En sortant sa baguette Harry jetta un coup d'oeil a la salle mais surtout au maraudeur qui discutait a voix basse mais assez audible pour que Harry entende.

- Tu voit j'avais raison Cornedrue. Il a voulu jouer au fier mais maintenant il ne sait plus quoi faire pour dissimuler qu'il ne connait pas ce sort.

- Tu doit avoir raison Patmol. J'arrive vraiment pas a l'encadrer celui la. Surtout qu'il traine trop a coter d'Evans a mon gout.

Harry se sentait plus que blesser par ces paroles et avec un regard froid et d'une voix glaciale a faire geler le soleil il lanca son sort tellement calmement qu'on aurais cru qu'il annoncais la météo.

Tout de suite une énorme brume argenté apparut faisant taire toute la classe. Puis la brume commenca a se condenser. A ce moment Harry rpris son calme et vit avec frayeur les contour de Cornedrue s'amorcer. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière et s'il coupait le sort Véra ne le prendrait pas d'unn bon oeil. Mais alors se produisit un évenement incoryable. La forme apparut enfin dans toute sa splendeur. Une majestueuse Licorne argenté. Le patroni avait une couleur sombre comme si la licorne n'etait pas blanche. La licorne fit face a Harry le poussant du bout du museau et Harry completement sous le choc de l'apparition lui flatta l'encoleur sans s'en rendre compte. Puis il vit l'incroyable. Sur le front de l'animal apparaissait une tache blanche que Harry connaissait que trop bien. Une tache clair en forme d'eclair. Puis la licorne se dissipa en silence après avoir lancé un clin d'oeil a Harry.

- Felicitation Mr Mystre!! J'accorde deja 10 point a chacun de vos camarade précedent pour leur performance et 50 pour vous pour ce magnifique specimen de patronus. j'en est rarement vu d'aussi reussi chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Vous maitrissez ce sort depuis longtemps??

- Euh ... a peu près deux ans professeur, repondit Harry sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait devant toute la classe.

- Bien vous pouvez regagner votre place. A vous Miss Mystre.

Harry regagna sa place tandis que Hermione arriva au tableau et fit apparaitre sous les yeux incredule des élèves un sublime faucon sombre avc une tache blanche au dessus de l'oeil droit. Ron et Ginny firent apparaitre a leur tour le même faucon ce qui mis du baume au coeur a Harry. Ses amis placait tout leur espoir en lui.

- Et bien felicitation a vous trois aussi. 50 point chacun quelqu'un a un avis quand au fait que les trois dernier patroni soit identique?? Cela c'est déja produit par le passer. Oui Miss Evans?

- Cela veut dire qu'il croit tout les trois en la même chose!!

- Exact!! 5 point pour griffondor. Bon il est temps pour tout le reste de la classe de passer a la théorie proprement parler.

- Et comment allons nous faire pour étudier la pratique, demanda Narcissia d'une voix hautaine que Harry ne supportais pas.

- Bonne question. Il est bien sur impossible de faire venir un détraqueur pour l'etude de ce sort. Oui Mr Mystre??

- Je peux vous aider pour cela, fit Harry en ce levant.

- Tu te croit vraiment trop superieur Mystre, fit Lucius avec qui James fut malgré lui d'accord.

- Pas plus que toi Lucius.

- Cela suffit vous deux!! 1h de retenue en plus des point que vous avez perdu tout a l'heure. Expliquez vous Mr Mystre.

- Avec un épouvantard, fit Harry d'une voix froide.

Cette reflexion fit sourir la classe et les maraudeurs ne se privèrent pas pour murmurer assez fort qu'il était stupide vu que le cour portait sur les Détraqueur et non les Epouvantard.

- Je vous écoute Mr Mystre, répondit Véra sérieuse.

- La forme que prend l'épouvantard pour moi c'est un détraqueur. Même si les effet sont atténuer ils sont quand même ressenti. C'est grace a cela que j'ais pu m'entrainer.

- Alors la question est regler. J'ai déja capturer un epouvantard pour les troisième année. Nous nous en serviront pour ce cour. 10 point pour serpentard pour votre honneteté et votre dévouement.

Harry se rassit a sa place et le cour continua tandis que Véra expliquait en profondeur ce qu'etait un patronus et comment l'obtenir. Harry s'interressait a moitier au cour vu qu'il le connaissait en profondeur. Il en profita pour regarder un peu plus les élèves présent. Tout les visages lui semblait inconnu mis a part les mangemort, les maraudeurs et sa mère. Il remarqua alors qu'une serpentarde était toute seule isolé au fond de la classe. Personne ne lui parlais et son visage bien que concentrée sur le cour montrait tout les signe d'une profonde tristesse. Il fut tiré de ses reflexion par le bavardage discret des maraudeurs qui s'était mis près de Lily.

- Des mangemort je te dit Cornedrue.

- Pourquoi tu pense a ca tout de suite Patmol.

- Allons Lunard. T'a bien vu leur niveau. Et puis t'a vu Mystre?? Il en sait énormement sur les détraqueur qui sont du coté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je te dit que c'est Lui qui les a personnelement entrainer.

- Moi tout ce que je sait, fit James, c'est que je peut pas l'encadrer. Et Lily semble sous son charme. Ainsi que Ginny. Je suis sur qu'il les manipule pour obtenir des information sur moi et ma famille. Après tout mon père est le chef des aurors.

- Silence je vous pris. Le cour n'est pas fini.

La discution pris fin sur les dernière parole de James qui ajouta qu'il ferais des recherche sur les nouveau pour se tenir près puis le cour continua tranquillement. A la fin du cour Harry posa une dernière question au professeur.

- Professeur. Est-il possible que le patronus change de forme?

- Logiquement non. Mais c'est possible suite a un grand choc émotionelle, ou alors parce que la puissance du lanceur change énormement. Bon pour le prochain cour je veux deux rouleau de parchemin sur le patronus ainsi qu'une reflexion sur ce en quoi vous croyez le plus et la forme possible qu'il pourrait prendre. Au revoir tout le monde.

Harry se leva et commenca a sortir de la salle quand il apercu du coin de l'oeil que la serpentarde de tout a l'heure trainais pour ranger ses affaires comme si elle voulait eviter quelque chose. Il déchira son sac par un sort discret puis dit a ses amis qu'ils les rejoindrait au prochain cour. Il rangea ses affaires tout en surveilllant la jeune fille qui gardait le regard bas quand Lucius et sa bande passa a proximité. Ayant fini de réparer son sac il se dirigea vers la sorti la jeune fille juste devant lui. Ne sachant comment engager la discution il décida de faire comme il y a deux ans avec Cédric et envoya un sort sur le sac de la jeune fille qui se déchira. Il vint alors pour l'aider mais elle se recroquevillia sur elle même comme si elle était menacer.

- Salut. Je suis Harry Mystre, fit se dernier en rassemblant les affaires éparpiller.

- ...

- Je ne mord pas t'inquiete pas. Tu t'appele comment??

- Je ... Sandra. Sandra Lan.

- Salut Sandra. Dis je peux te poser une question??

- Pourquoi??

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu reste seule dans ton coin. Et pourquoi tu semble craindre Lucius et sa bande.

- Simplement parce que je ne suis pas voué a leur idéaux comme vous, fit-elle d'une voix dure.

- Parce que tu pense que je suis un petit mangemort dans l'ame??

- Bien sur tu est comme Lucius. Froid et puissant.

- Ne me met pas dans le même panier que cet idiot congenital s'il te plait. C'est insultant!!

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne veux pas Le servire??

- Qui?? Voldemort??

Sandra trembla comme une feuille au nom du mage noir.

- Tu ... tu prononce son nom??

- Bien sur. Il est capable de dire le mien sans crainte. Pourquoi moi devrais-je alors m'interdire de dire le nom qu'il s'est donner??

- Tu ne le craint pas??

- Si ... un peu!! mais je craint le personnage; pas son nom. Mais parlons d'autre chose. Comme tu est seule a ce que j'ai vu ca te derange si on se met ensemble pour les cour de potion??

- Je ne vais pas t'en empecher. Mais tu risque de t'attirer des problème avec Lucius.

- Alors là c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Allez vien sinon nous serons en retard.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de potion où Harry présenta Sandra a ses amis. Le cour en lui même se passa tranquillement. Les Serpentard et les SErdaigle ne se cherchant pas de poux. A son étonnement Sandra est brillante en potion. Voir plus que Séverus qui était a la table a coté d'eux et qui echangait discretement ses avis sur le cour avec Sandra. Harry qui avait commencé a aprecier les potion pendant l'été trouva le cour interressant et il put aisni participer activement a l'élaboration de leur potion qui n'était qu'une révision de l'année dernière. Il put aussi profité pleinement des connaissance de Sandra qui le guidait dans la fabrication du filtre anti mousse qu'il devait preparer. Ce fut avec étonnement qu'il obtint une exelente note a sa potion. Meilleur que celle de Severus qu'il voyait fulminer dans son coin de s'etre fait battre par le nouveau. Mais le reccord fut obtenu par Sandra qui obtint la note maximale.

Les cour du mardi furent vite expedier. En effet il n'avait pour le moment que 3h d'histoire le matin. l'après midi etait prevue pour les 4h d'IA. Les fureteurs décidèrent alors de se reunir dans le parc pour continuer leur plan.

* * *

Merci a tous pour vos review. Elle me vont droit au coeur. Je suis fier de pouvoir vous faire plaisir et cela me motive d'autant plus a continuer. En esperant ne jamais vous decevoir. Surtout n'hesitez pas si vous aves des questions. 


	22. La Licorne du crépuscule

Chapître 22 : La Licorne du crépuscule

Ce mardi après midi était splendide et les fureteurs avaient décidé de se réunir dans le parc près du lac. Ginny les avait rejoint tandis que Lily venait de les quitter pour aller a la bibliothèque. Le petit groupe s'assis en cercle tandis que Crystal se posait sur l'épaule de Harry. Puis il commencèrent par parler de leur cour qu'il avaient eue avant d'entamer les choses serieuses.

- Bien faisont le point, commenca Harry et tous sortir de leur sac une pile de parchemin.

- Je commence, fit Ron. Modifier la carte n'est en fait pas possible. Attendez avant de faire des commentaires, tout les petit sort qu'ils ont utilisez pour la creer se sont meler les uns aux autres. Ils est impossible de les dissocier donc j'ai ueu une idée. recommencer une carte a zéro. ce serait plus facile a faire et ont pourrait alors faire le nécessaire pour la rendre optimum. Et aussi ca nous permettrais d'en faire plusieur exemplaire, un pour chacun de nous.

- Bonne idée, intervint Hermione. Mais pour les plans de l'école??

- C'est un des gros problème, répondit Ron. Je n'ai pas ruessi a savoir comment ils avaient fait pur mettre tout Poudlard sur leur plan.

- Rémus et Sirius m'avait dit qu'il profitais de leur nuit de pleine lune pour inspecter toute l'école, fit Harry pensif. Mais regarder le temps que ca leur a pris. Six ans, que ce soit avec la cape au debut ou avec leur animagus depuis peu. Mais nous on ne dispose pas de ce temps.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé, fit Ron. C'est pourquoi j'ai recherché toute les possibilité de cartographie possible. Le moyen le plus efficasse que j'ai trouver c'est un sort qu'on jette sur un papier. Chaque endroit que parcour le papier se retrouve automatiquement cartographié sur le papier en question.

- Même comme ca ca prendrait du temps pour qu'on parcour toute l'ecole.

- Je sais Harry mais j'ai peut etre trouver une solution. On jette ce sort sur plusieur parchemin puis on les accroche a un animal qui parcourerait l'ecole pour nous.

- Bonne idée Ron. Ca me donne une idée.

- Laquelle Hermione.

- Eh bien si on fait comme Ron a dit l'animal ou les animaux parcoureront peut etre l'ecole mais nous on n'aura rien avant un petit moment avant que les animaux ne revienne pour nous remmettre la carte.

- Très juste. J'y avait pas pensé. Dommage ca me paraissait une bonne idée.

- Mais elle l'est Ron. Il suffit juste d'effectuer un sort de transfert des parchemin de recherche qu'on placera sur les animaux en prenant pour cible la carte proprement dite. Ainsi les animaux pourrons continuer leur "mission" et nous notre carte se mettra automatiquement a jour quand il decouvrirons de nouvelle zones.

- C'est brillant Hermione, fit Ginny. Comme ca on aura notre carte et un moyen sur de l'actualiser.

- On utilise quoi comme animal. Et puis il faut aussi les trouver ces animaux ca va limiter notre progression, ajouta Ron.

- ...

- Harry?? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?? Tu est songeur depuis un petit moment.

- Hein?? Au pardon je reflechissait. On utilisera les runes.

- Les runes, firent ses trois amis surpris.

- Oui les Runes.

Harry commenca a tracer un cercle sur le sol puis y grava plusieur symbole a l'interieur puis fit par activer la runes sous le regard intriguer de ses amis. Un petit monticule de terre se souleva puis se metamorphosa alors en une cocotte en papier blanche qui se mit a voleter en cercle autour des trois amis.

- Celle là n'est pas compliqué a faire. Mais pour ce qu'on a besoin lui faudra leur donner une certaine inteligence et aussi d'autre chose omme des detecteur de magie, de passage secret, de code et aussi qu'elle soit passe muraille.

- Pourquoi tout ca, demanda Ron.

- Reflechi idiot de frere. Le moyen qu'Hermione a trouver ne permet que d'avoir la carte des passage commun. En aucun cas on ne cartographira les passage secret et on aura pas le moyen de les utilisé. Pour l'inteligence regarde un peu cette cocotte. Elle vole simpletement en cercle.

- Eh!! Je ne suis pas un idiot Ginny.

- Je plaisante. Mais tu comprend ce qu'a voulu dire Harry??

- Oui bien sur. Pour qui me prend tu?? Pour Malefoy? Bon sinon combien on en fait?? Il nous en faudrait une bonne quantité pour avoir des résultat rapidement

- Nous en feront dix-mille.

- Dix... Dix-mille?? T'est dingue Harry, s'estomaca Hermione. Tu te rend compte du temps que ca prendrait pour faire tout ces sort et runes??

- On n'en fait qu'un seul parchemin avec tout ce qui faut puis on les duplique.

- Mais Harry, fit Ginny inquiete de ce genre de projet. Tu te rend compte de l'energie que ca demande??

- Une certaine quantité je sais mais j'ai une petite idée spéciale fureteur a vous proposez.

- Explique toi, fit Ron un petit sourir sur les lèvres.

- J'ai mieu qu'une explication. Une demonstration.

Harry sortit un parchemin de son sac. Il resta pensif un bon quart d'heure en silence sous le regard attentif de ses amis puis il se mit a ecrire sur la feuille pendant quelque minute avant d'activer la rune. Le papier se transforma en une cocotte qui commenca a sautiller partout avant de s'envoler et sauter au visage de Ron. Ce dernier fut surpris mais reussi a esquiver au dernier moment la charge de la cocotte. Malheureusement celle ci revint a l'assaut et percuta le visage de Ron. Ce dernier emit un petit glapissement quand il vit son corp changer de couleur. La cocotte se posa sur sa tete puis continua a sautiller dessus. Ron changeait de couleur a chaque fois que la cocotte lui atterissait dessus. Enervé il prit sa baguette et lanca un finite incantatem sous les rires de ses compagnon alors qu'il changeait encore de couleur. Au lieu de disparaitre la cocotte explosa dans une petite boule de fumée. Quand la fumée disparut trois cocotte se tenait sur la tete de Ron. L'une resta a sa place, les deux autre chargèrent Hermione et Ginny qui passèrent du rire a une expression paniqué. Elles furent elles aussi victime des cocotte tandis qu'Harry s'écroulait de rire avec Crystal pas en meilleur état que lui. Pendant ce temps les trois autres fureteur s'étaient lever et commencait a courrir dans tout les sens pour echaper au cocotte tout en leur envoyant des sort pour les stopper. Malheureusement pour eux chaque sort duppliquait les cocottes et bientot les trois compère furent poursuivit par une trentaine de cocotte totalement surexiter.

- HARRY ARRETE LES PITIER, hurla Ron desesperer.

Harry se redressa tant bien que mal puis pris sa baguette.

- BUBULLE

Des petites bulles de savon s'echappèrent de sa baguette et prirent pour cible les cocottes. Bientot toute les cocotte furent emprisonné par des bulle de savon qui quand elle eclatait faisaient disparaitre les cocottes avec elles. Le calme revint rapidement alors que Harry et Crystal était ecroulé de rire. Ron, Hermione et Ginny revinrent vers Harry le regard menacant. Celui ci prit les devant en leur rendant leur couleur normal et en les invitant a s'assoir.

- Franchement Harry tu recommence et je t'étripe.

- Du calme Ron. Et avant toute chose dites moi de ce que vous pensez de mon petit tour.

Le groupe resta silencieux quelque temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Honnetement c'etait flippant, fit Ron. Pourquoi seul ton sortilège bubulle a eu de l'effet?? Ma mère utilisait ca pour nous amuser quand on était tout petit. Et puis pourquoi aucun autre sort n'a marcher??

- Parce que j'ai prevue la rune pour. Le seul moyen pour les faire disparaitres c'est d'utilisez le sort de bulle qui est tellement insignifant que personne n'aura l'idée de l'utiliser. Ou alors capturer la cocotte et rayer la rune qui est graver dessus.

- Astucieux. Mais je vois pas ou tu veux en venir, intervint Ginny.

- C'est simple. On ne creer qu'une seule cocotte. Sur la feuille on marque tout ce qu'il faut. Sort de cartographie, lien avec la carte, rune pour creer la cocotte que vous aver essayer. On la lance dans la grande salle pendant le petit dejeuner et on attend. Comme vous l'avez vu tout les sort que vous avez fait n'on fait que les demultiplier. Que ce soit les contre-sort, les sort de feu ou tout les autres. La runes absorbe l'energie du sort et demultiplie la rune, et donc la cocotte. Plus le sort est puissant, plus le nombre de cocotte obtenue est élèvée. Ainsi on fait d'une pierre trois coup. On fait parler des fureteurs, on obtient nos cartographe et on les obtient sans depenser aucune magie. Le coup ideal.

- Genial, fit Ron enthousiaste. Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir fait subir sans nous prevenir??

- Ce sont Fred et George qui m'on donné cette idée. Et puis j'ai pris plein de photo de vous, fit Harry en sortant un appareil photo de sous sa cape.

- Toi tu va me le payer, fit Ron en se jettant sur Harry bientot suivit par Ginny et Hermione.

Après une demi heure de torture par les chatouilles, Harry capitula et les trois amis reprire alors leur position initiale.

- Bon après cet interlude continuons notre réunion. pour la carte on a regler le probleme!!

- Oui et voici la liste des sort d'amelioration qu'on a prevue, fit Ginny en sortant une liasse de parchemin. On a toute les amelioration possible. La recherche de personne qu'on avait déja mis sur l'originale, l'actualisation journalière de la carte, la detection des pièges. Pour le fait de savoir ce que disent les gens, il y a un problème mais je vient de trouver la solution. En fait il nous faut placer des oreille un peu partout dans le chateau, sinon ce n'est pas possible. Mais si on peu ajouter le fait que les cocotte soit capable de magie il sera alors facile de les placer un peu partout.

- En effet. Bonne idée. Bon Hermione. Marque tout les sort neccessaires pour nos projet. Ensuite je place la rune.

- Tu l'active combien de temps??

- Illimité Ron. Et puis on ne va pas limité la carte a Poudlard. On va aussi faire la foret, le tour du lac, Pré-au-lard et les montagnes.

- Tu a pensé a la taille de la carte??

- Oui Hermione. J'en est parler avec Ginny.

- En effet et j'ai ce qu'il faut. un sort qui permet d'adapter un espece de zoom a notre carte coupler avec un deplacement possible de la carte. Ainsi elle sera de la taille d'une simple feuille mais on pourra facilement deplacer la zone de la carte qu'on veut voir tout simplement en glissant le doigt sur la feuille et aussi zoomer et dezoomer a volonter pour voir quelque chose en detail ou pas.

- Quel est la precision du zoom Ginny, demanda Harry.

- Je suis désolé, fit elle tristement. Le zoom maximum est de 5cm d'echelle. Je n'ai pas trouver mieu. Pardon.

- Pardon, firent Hermione et Harry estomaquer. Pourquoi tu semble si triste. C'est magnifique. un tel niveau de precion c'est plus que suffisant.

- Vraiment, fit cette dernière étonné. J'ai pourtant vu en etude de moldu qu'ils avaient des appareil pouvant voir des chose qui sont des million de fois plus petite qu'un pucerons.

- Idiote. Ce sont des microscopes très puissant qui le peuvent. Nous on veut une carte et ton niveau de precision est plus que suffisant.

- Ah bon. Je suis soulagé alors, fit Ginny avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Bon alors on en a fini pour la carte, constata Ron. On a tout ce qu'il faut maintenant tout ce qui manque c'est de mettre a execution l'attaque des cocottes.

- Oui c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Maintenant l'autre projet, fit Harry.

- J'ai reparer le retourneur.

- Parfait Hermione. Mais il me semble different de celui que tu avait, tandis que cette derniere lui tendais l'artefact.

- C'est normal. Celui ci est beaucoup plus puissant. La premiere mollette sert a choisir le mode de retournement. Minute, heure, jour, semaine, mois et année. C'est beaucoup plus pratique que celui que j'avais qui ne pouvait remonter que les heures. Imagine le nombre de tour que tu aurais du faire pour remonté ne serait que 2 jours en arrière. La deuxième sert pour la quantité. Tu choisis ton mode horraire puis le nombre. Tu veux trois jours?? Tu te place sur jour et fait trois tour avec l'autre mollette. Rien de plus simple.

- C'est parfait. Pour la rune je l'ai créer mais il y a un gros problème, dit Harry en sortant une pile importante de parchemin. Le stockage en lui même depent du matiraux utilisé. D'ailleur Hermione je te remerci pour les sort de calcul que tu m'a passer. J'ai toujours eue horreur des maths a l'ecole avant poudlard. Donc j'ai fait plusieur experience avec quelque materiaux, feuille, bois, pierre, argile, charbon, plante. J'ai graver la rune sur chaque et j'y ais insufler de la magie pour voir leur capacité de stockage. Ca m'a permis faire un petit tableau statistique.

Harry sortit quatre parchemin ou etait ecrit ses resultat. Il en passa un a chacun de ses compagnon gardant pour lui le dernier exemplaire.

- Pourquoi y'a autant de résultat, demanda Ron. Si je compte bien tu a utiliser cinq materiaux different. Or là je voit dix fois plus de chiffre, que je comprend pas d'ailleur.

- C'est une methode scientifique d'analyse Ron, expliqua Hermione. Harry a pris ces cinq echantillon et les a dupliquer dix fois pour que chaque echantillon soit indetique. Ensuite il a graver les runes puis les a activer toute en même temps puis a inssufler sa magie de manière egale dans les cinquante echantillons. Puis toutes les heures il arretais d'insufler sa magie a un echantillon de chaque groupe. Au bout de dix heure il a arreter l'experience puis a recolter ses resultat. Tu voit le dessin de l'autre coter du parchemin?? Les moldus appelle ca un graphique. Ca leur permet d'avoir une idée precise des resultat statistique de leur experience. Ca permet de determiner la quantité de stockage de chaque echantillons ainsi que le temps qu'il faut pour les charger. Par exemple pour la pierre. On peut voir que sa capacité maximum de stockage est atteinte au bout de six heures. C'est assez dure a expliquer a un néophite.

- En effet, intervint Harry. Même moi qui est utiliser cette methode j'ai du mal a l'expliquer car j'ai pas une grande experience avec ce genre de proceder. En bref, cette experience m'a permis de déterminer le temps qu'il fallait pour "charger" une runes suivant son support. Je me suis demander alors pourquoi ces resultat était different suivant le materiaux. J'ai trouver que cela venait en fait de la composition atomique du dit materiaux.

- Ato-quoi, fit Ron depité tandis que Ginny tentait de suivre tant bien que mal.

- Atomique Ron. Un atome est ce qui compose chaque matière dans l'univers. Chaque atome est different et porte un nom bien precis. Par exemple tu a de l'oxygène, du fer, du carbone. Plein d'autre encore. C'est pas la peine que j'explique en detail. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que la composition atomique du materiaux determine sa capacité de charge avec la rune. Pour découvrir de quoi était fait chaque élément j'ai utilisé, ou plutot Hermione a utiliser, un sort d'identification extrement poussé. Avec tout les élément obtenue et toujours l'aide d'Hermione j'ai pu déterminer la capacité de stockage de chaque type d'atome. On a aussi découvert que plus le materiaux est pure plus il peut stocker de magie. En gros après quelque recherche j'ai pu determiner que le meilleur moyen de stockage serait toutes sorte de pierres précieuse. Le diamant venant en tête de liste.

- Donc il faudrait utiliser des pierres precieuses pour pouvoir stocker une grosse quantité de magie.

- Tout juste Ron. Mais d'après mes calcul il me faudrait au moin six diamants de la taille d'un poing pour avoir la quantité nécessaire pour la pièce. Et ce genre de pierre n'est pas donné. De plus j'ais déterminer qu'il faudrait les charger pendant un mois pour les remplir.

- Alors on fait comment?? Métamorphoser du diamant on peut le faire mais c'est très compliqué. Que se passerait-il si le diamant n'était pas parfait??

- Il produirait une très forte explosion Ginny. Et ce au moment de l'activation de la runes donc il ne faut pas rigoler avec ca.

- Et tu a pensé a de simple cailloux??

- Bien sur Hermione. J'ai calculer qu'il me faudrait six mille pierre de la taille d'un hypogryphe au moin. Charger pendant 72h.

- Là ca devient problematique.

- Je te le fait pas dire. Pour l'instant on bloque sur ce point, soupira Harry vite rejoint par ses compagnon. Bon passons a autre chose pour l'instant. En fait c'est le dernier point a aborder avant que je ne parte a mon heure de colle avec Véra.

- Franchement j'ais envie de l'etriper ce blondinet blafard, fit Ginny ecoeurer.

- Et moi donc. C'est pareil pour Ron et on doit le supporter en cour, dans la salle commune et dans le dortoir. Je risque de faire un meurtre avant que l'année ne se finnisse. Mais parlons d'autre chose.

Sur ce Harry sortit le livre que lui avait passer Véra.

- J'ai pris le temps hier soir de le feuilleter avant de commencer mon experience sur la runes pour la pièce. En fait le proceder ne me semble pas compliquer. De plus on a des faciliter. Il est ecrit dedans que pour maitriser un langage il faut se plonger en transe totale. Donc en fait on va le faire tout les cinq.

- Cinq?? Comment ca.

- Crystal va apprendre le langage humain. Du moin l'anglais. Ce proceder s'applique a tout les être vivant. Donc Crystal le fait pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous. nous on peut pas le faire dans l'autre sens vu qu'on est pas télépathe. Véra m'a dit que c'est un don naturel. Et si nous l'etions il se serait deja manifester.

- Je comprend pour Crystal mais nous je vois pas le rapport, fit Ron.

- Ca a rapport avec nos animagus.

- Vous etes animagus, fit Ginny surprise.

- Euh ... c'est vrai on a oublier de t'en parler, fit Hermione fautive. On a appris grace a la methode mise au point par les maraudeurs. On t'enseignera aussi.

- En fait c'est pas la peine. Je le suis egalement.

- Serieux, fit Ron. Depuis quand?? Comment tu a appris??

- C'est Véra qui me l'a enseigner au début des vacances.

- Je vois, fit Harry pensivement. Je suppose donc qu'Elie, Séïs et Logrind se doute que nous le sommes également. Tu te transforme en quoi Ginny??

- En épervier. Et vous??

- En aigle royal pour moi. Hermione est une lynx et Ron et un berger allemand.

- C'est drole on est tout deux des oiseaux Harry.

- Moi ca vient du fait que j'adore voler. Mon poste d'attrapeur est tout indiqué avec celui d'un rapace.

- Très juste. Moi aussi je vole. Je suis poursuiveuse dans l'equipe de griffondor.

- Donc on risque de jouer contre toi, remarqua Harry.

- Pourquoi "on", demanda Hermione.

- Parce que Ron a interet a postuler en tant que gardien et de reussir le test que je ferais dans une semaine et demi. Mais revenons a notre conversation, j'ai pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais en tant que capitaine de Serpentard. Donc le chapitre quatre c'est de maitriser et comprendre notre coté animal.

- Chapitre??

- Oui Ginny. La méthode ecrite par les maraudeurs se fait par étape successive. Chaque fois qu'on passe une étape on passe au chapitre suivant.

- Ah je vois. Alors je suis encore une fois au même niveau que vous. Véra m'a appris chaque étape au fur et a mesure aussi. Je me transforme completement et elle m'a dit que maintenant je devais comprendre ce qu'impliquait etre un epervier. Ce qui revient au même point que vous.

- Correcte. C'est parfait. On ne sera pas en décalage ce qui est pour le mieu. Donc pour en revenir au langage et a nos animagus, j'ais lu dans le bouquin de Véra que même si l'on devient un animal on ne maitrise pas sa langue d'emblée. Il faut en général vivre un certain temps parmis le peuple de notre animal. Donc pendant que Crystal apprend notre langage, nous on apprend la langue de nos animagus. Ca nous facilitera la tache pour comprendre la nature animal avec laquelle nous devons vivre maintenant.

- Ca me revient maintenant que tu me dit ca, intervint Hermione. J'ai lu que beaucoup d'animagus, pour ne pas dire la majorité, se faisait démasquer parce que leur comportement en tant qu'animal etait trop flagrant de leur statut d'etre humain. En gros ils avaient beau se transformer en animal il se faisait démasquer parce qu'il avait un comportement trop humain. Or si nous ne voulons pas nous faire demasquer il va nous falloir devenir comme nos animagus. Etre de vrai animaux.

- Tu a compris ou je voulais en venir Hermione. Donc je propose de commencer tout de suite.

Avec l'accord de ses amis Harry leur expliqua la procedure. Reciter une formule dans sa tête puis se plonger en transe. Le groupe se dispersa dans le parc pour ne pas parraitre suspect. Ginny et Hermione rentrere au chateau pour faire leur meditation au calme dans leur lit tandis que Ron restait près du lac. Harry et Crystal s'eloignèrent pour aller s'adosser a un enorme chêne au milieu du parc. Harry s'installa et commenca l'incantation. Tout devint noir autour de lui puis d'un blanc eclatant. Harry sortit alors d'un nuage et vit qu'il etait, comme pour la decouverte de son animagus, en chute libre. Un aigle, ou plutot l'animagus de Harry, completement noir avec sa tache blanche sur le front et ses yeux vert, volais a ses coter. En bas le sol se rapprochait. Les montagnes se faisait plus précise et la foret sous lui plus nette. L'aigle poussa un puissant cri dans le ciel. Un simple cri comme pouvait le pousser un aigle normal mais Harry comprit tout de suite la signification de ce cri. L'aigle exprimait sa joie se transpercer les cieux. Il criait son défi au espece rampante qui se trainaient sur la terre ferme. Il chantait sa joie de defier les nuage. Harry fut satisfait d'avoir reussi son entreprise et pensa alors qu'il allait revenir a la réalité. Malheureusement Harry ne se reveillait pas. Il vit le soleil couchant derrière les montagnes, le sol qui s'approchait encore et encore. Harry comenca alors a paniqué, ne sachant comment s'echapper de cette vision. La cîme des arbres de la dense foret sous lui n'etait plus qu'a quelque seconde de lui et il se voyait déja mort quand tout a coup il fut sur le sol. Plus de vitesse, plus de sensation de chute. Juste lui sous la cîme des arbre, dans la penombre de la foret. Il vit une trouée plus loin et s'y dirigea.

Il déboucha dans une large clairière et vit au loin la couleur orangé du ciel se détachant sur le blanc des sommets montagneux. Il aurait aimé etre un peintre pour pouvoir imortaliser ce magnifique spectacle quand il entendit un bruissement en face de lui. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il remarqua qu'il était désarmer puis apparu en face de lui une majestueuse licorne. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait vu pareil animal. Haut d' 1m80 au garot, l'animal le fixait de ses yeux d'un vert plus eclatant, cristalin et plus pure qu'une émeraude. Son pelage était d'un noir plus profond que la nuit avec une crinière d'argent ou se refletait le ciel du crepuscule. Au milieu de son front était planté une magnifique corne d'un or très pure mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry fut la forme blanche d'un eclair juste a la droite de la corne au dessus de l'oeil de l'animal.

Avant que Harry n'est pu faire le moindre geste ni emit le moindre mots, la licorne fonca sur lui a une vitesse ahurissante alors qu'un battement de cil avant l'animal était a l'arret. Un autre batement de cil plus tard qui parut une éternité a Harry la licorne avait parcourut la centaine de metre les séparant dans un silence surnaturel. Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre. Pas même celui des sabot du bolide qui foncait sur lui. Toujours sous le choc de cette vision, Harry ne put esquiser un seul geste pour eviter le pire et la corne de l'animal entra a contact avec la poitrine de Harry, a l'endroit précis ou se situait son coeur.

* * *

Voili Voulou!! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé. En esperant que l'attente que vous avez eue sera bien recompeser par ce nouveau chapitre. J'espere vraiment que mon histoire continu a vous plaire car pour moi c'est un plaisir de vous l'ecrire. N'hesitez pas a me posez vos question si vous en avez. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. Que ce soit par mail si vous me laissez votre adresse ou a la fin de mes chapitre suivant.

Je m'excuse encore du fait que je ne suis pas regulier dans ma redaction mais je travail beaucoup et j'ai peu de temps libre. Enfin dison plutot que je dort le matin et travail l'après midi et le soir jusqu'a tard ( minuit, 1h du matin) et j'ais donc que deux jour pour me reposer par semaine. Enfin bref je vais pas vous raconter ma vie c'est pas ce qui nous interresse. Sachez juste que tant que je ne le dit pas clairement ma fic continue. Il faut juste un peu de patience en attendant les chapitre suivant.

Sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture. Avec tout mes remerciment pour avoir suivit mon histoire jusque ici.

S.F.


	23. La forêt interdite I

_Petit mots de l'auteur:__ Bonjour a vous cher lecteurs, lectrices. Je tient avant tout a vous remercier de vos encouragement et de votre fidélité malgré le temps que je peux mettre pour poster mon histoire. Je tient a vous dire combien cela me touche. Pour répondre a beaucoup de critique qui me sont parvenue j'aimerais vous dire que j'ais enfin trouver un correcteur. Mon orthographe est vraiment misérable. Mais il faut lui laisser le temps de faire les corrections. Pour le moment et pour ne pas vous privez je continurais a envoyer les chapitre suivant. J'actualiserais les chapitre corrigé au fur et a mesure en commencant par le debut._

_Je tient aussi a vous signalez que j'ai mis en place un forum on nous pourrons sans peine communiquer. Alors n'hesitez pas a le visitez et parler de tout ce qui vous plaira (en rapport avec l'histoire bien sur) dans le calme, le respect et la politesse. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mort pas Sur ce je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture._

_Le lien du forum. _ 23: La foret interdite (première partie)

Tout étais noir autour de lui seul une sensation de brulure dans la poitrine lui signifiait qu'il était encore vivant. Un son se fit entendre autour de lui, tout d'abord un murmure incompréhensible puis peu a peu le son fut audible. Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. La voix qu'il lui semblait familière se faisait de plus en plus insistante et il décida alors de s'accrocher a cette voix.

Harry se reveilla en sursaut tenant sa poitrine qui le brulait encore. Il mit quelque seconde a reconnaitre ou il était. Le parc du chateau sous le grand chaine.

- Harry tu va bien??

Harry apercu alors la personne a genou a ses coté.

- Véra?? Que ... que s'est-il passé??

Harry remarqua alors la pénombre qui commencait a s'installer.

- Quelle heure est-il??

- Il est 7h30. Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais 30 minutes de retard pour ton heure de colle avec moi donc je t'ais chercher. J'ais croisé tes amis qui m'on dit pouvoir te trouver dans le parc et me voici. Mais explique moi pourquoi tu dormais ici. Et pourquoi ta poitrine semble te faire souffrir?? Tu veux aller a l'infirmerie??

- Non non je vais bien. En fait avec les autre on a utiliser le livre que vous m'aviez passe et ...

- Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous somme seul Harry.

- Euh oui d'accord. Donc on a décider que pendant que Crystal apprenais le langage humain nous en profiterions pour apprendre le langage de nos animagus. Pour pouvoir avoir une meilleur comprehension de leur mode de vie. Et puis cela nous permet de ne pas avoir a passer je ne sait combien de temps parmis eux pour atteindre le même stade.

- Exellente iniative. Vous passerez plus facilement inapercu mais il vous reste encore plein de travail sur ce point. Ce n'est pas parce que vous parlez leur langue que vous ètes capable d'imiter leur comportement. Mais c'est déja un plus non négligeable.

- C'est vrai. Donc c'est pour ca que je me trouve ici. On a décidé de faire ca chacun de notre coté pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi semblait tu souffrir??

- Je ... je n'en sait rien, mentis Harry. Tout semble confus dans ma tête.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu a beaucoup a assimiler en peu de temps. C'est logique que tu semble perdu. Bon maintenant que tout semble rentré dans l'ordre suis moi. Il est temps de faire ta colle avec moi. Suis-moi.

Puis Véra se dirigea vers la foret interdite.

- Euh Véra?? Pourquoi allons nous dans la foret??

- Et bien pour plusieur raison. Le professeur Nosopis a besoin de plusieur ingredient que l'on trouve dans la foret. Je lui ais dit que je lui en ramenerais.

- D'accord. Mais la facon dont tu l'a expliquer me fait penser que tu devait déja aller dans la foret et qu'elle a sauté sur l'occasion pour te demander ce service.

- C'est exact. Tu raisonne de mieu en mieu a ce que je vois. En effet je devait déja venir dans la foret. D'une part pour rechercher quelque épouvantard pour les cours. Nous en aurons besoin d'une certaine quantité pour le cour sur les patronus. Ensuite les centaure on fait un rapport étrange au directeur en début d'année. Le rapport est vague mais d'après lui des animaux étrange se balladent dans la foret depuis quelque mois. Nous allons donc rencontrer quelque centaure pour en savoir plus.

- Est-ce vraiment sans danger?? La dernière fois que j'ais rencontrer des centaures dans la foret il était pour le moin inamical. Même s'ils nous on débarrasser d'Ombrage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont pour le moment en bon termes avec nous. Puis nous allons inspecter la foret de-ci de-là pour voir si tout va bien.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi moi?? D'accord je suis collé mais je pense qu'il y a des gens plus qualifier que moi pour te seconder.

- Tu le pense vraiment, fit Véra avec un petit rire cristallin qui fit frissoner Harry. Tu n'a pas grande confiance en toi?? Ne t'en fais pas tu est parfaitement capable de te défendre ici. De plus avec l'entrainement que tu subit tu est l'un des élèves les plus puissant de cette école. Que cela ne te monte pas a la tête mais ton niveau magique est au moin au niveau des aurors de moyennes categorie.

- Pourtant je n'en ais pas l'impression.

- C'est normal. Pour le moment tu n'a été confronter qu'a tes amis qui sont de niveau equivalent au tient et a Séïs, Elie et Grind qui sont plus fort que toi. Il est normal que tu ne ressente pas ta puissance. Mais tu en a eue un bon exemple contre les maraudeurs et les serpentard non??

- Vous ... tu est au courant pour ca?? Je voulais simplement éviter un massacre.

- Je ne t'en blame pas. Mais soit prudent dans l'utilisation de tes pouvoir. Pour le moment tu est encore un etranger pour tout le monde donc tu est le centre d'attention de tous. Mais si tu pratique une magie trop puissante trops souvent alors tu risque de ne pas te démarquer de ton image de different et tout les regard seront tourner vers toi. Tu sait ce que cela implique.

- Que trops bien. Je vis avec cette image depuis mon entrée a Poudlard. Le survivant, le fourchelang, la cible d'un prisonnier évadé, le champion du tournois des trois sorciers et bien d'autre. Chaque année j'ai le droit a mon lot de célébrité en tout genre. Je m'en passerais fort volontier.

- Bien alors tu comprend la néccessité pour toi et tes amis de faire attention a vos actes.

- Oui mais comment faire alors qu'on nous demande de faire le maximum pour les cour. Toi même m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas faire semblant d'echouer.

- Il y a une difference entre etre fort et etre puissant. Tu peux très bien etre bon en cour sans pour autant te montrer surpuissant. A toi de faire la part des choses.

- Très bien. Mais ca ne sera pas facile.

- Considère cela comme un entrainement. Savoir caché ses faculté au yeux de tous est aussi important qu'en avoir une parfaite maitrise. Mais bon ne tardons pas plus et allons-y.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent vers la foret en silence. Harry sorti sa baguette par prudence et par experience personnelle les yeux au aguets. Ils marchèrent une bonne heure sans rencontrer âme qui vivent même si souvent Harry sentait peser sur lui un regard scrutateur. Mais dans l'obscurité de la foret il n'avait aucune idée de la source de tant d'attention. Véra elle était certe silencieuse mais ne semblait pas etre sur ses garde. Elle marchait simplement dans la foret comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la foret interdite.

Un bruit de branche qui craque se fit entendre devant eux et Harry se tint prêt a toute eventualité. Il vit alors devant lui Un animal qui dans la pénombre ressemblait a un cheval. D'un simple Lumos il eclaira la créature qui se révéla être un simple cerf. Harry baissa alors sa garde en voyant l'animal qui les observait d'un air apeuré puis soudain la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Harry qui pointa derechef sa baguette sur le cerf tout en étant au aguet son regard allant de partout a la fois. Il murmura alors a Véra des mots que l'animal ne pouvait entendre.

- Quand est la pleine lune??

- Ce soir pourquoi??

- Le cerf ... c'est ... mon ancien patronus, c'est mon père.

- Je vois. Tu parle de Rémus. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne nous arrivera rien. Mais je comprend maintenant pourquoi les centaures ne se montre pas. Séparons nous. Les maraudeurs ne pourrons nous suivre tout les deux et donc l'un de nous aura la possibilité d'entrer en contact avec eux. Nous sommes sur leur territoire. Dès que l'un de nous les trouve il previen l'autre avec une luciole pointeuse d'accord.

- Euh ... d'accord, répondit Harry mal a l'aise de se retrouver encore seul dans cette foret.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry tu est plus que capable de te défendre ici. Comparer a ce que tu a vécu dans ta vie et ton entrainement rien dans cette foret ne peux te nuire. Tu doit seulement ne pas oublier de garder ton calme quelque soit la situation. Donc nous séparons. Profite en aussi pour rechercher des traces de cet animal mysterieux. Ah oui si tu trouve des épouvantards, Pour les capturer rien de plus simple. Tu prend cette fiole dans ta main et ta baguettes dans l'autre, tu fait le signe plus tout en recitant la formule STATIO. Si le sort est réussi l'épouvantard se retrouvera enfermé dans la fiole tout simplement. Mais attention ce sort faitgue facilement. Cette faitgue disparait très rapidement mais ne tente pas de le faire 3 ou 4 fois d'affiler si tu tombe sur un groupe. Tu en capture 2 ou 3 puis le reste tu les detruit.

- D'accord je serais prudent.

Harry prit uen des sacoches magique contenant une vingtaine de fioles et l'attacha a sa ceinture puis il prit une direction tandis que Véra partais dans la direction opposé sous l'oeil completement choqué du cerf qui décida de suivre le serpentard. Il le suivait depuis quelque temps quand il senti plus loin la presence de ses amis qu'il s'empressa de rejoindre. Il arriva dans une clairière ou se tenait un gros chien noir qui surveillais un loup agité. Sur le chien se tenais un rat qui fesait tout pour ne pas tombé du chien qui maintenais le loup en respect.

- _Alors c'était quoi ce bruit Cornedrue? Heureusement que tu arrive enfin, j'ai de plus en plus de mal a le calmer. qu'est-ce qui lui prend??_

_- Il y a des humains dans la foret._

_- Des humains?? Qui?? Ou??_

_- Véra et ce satané pretentieux serpentard._

_- Malefoy??_

_- J'ai dit prétentieux pas veracrasse. Je parle de Mystre._

_- Ils font quoi dans la foret??_

_- Bah logiquement Mystre était collé avec Véra mais ca ressemble pas vraiment a une colle._

_- On fait quoi nous?? S'il nous découvrent??_

_- Il m'on vu. Attend que j'ai fini. Mystre s'est apercu de ma presence. Après il ont discuté de je-ne-sais-quoi puis il se sont séparer._

_- Séparé?? Mais elle est dingue Véra. Laissé un élève seul dans la foret!! A quoi elle pense??_

_- J'en sais rien mais il arrive par ici donc nous devons vite enmener Rémus loin d'ici._

_-Vien m'aider il se débat de plus en plus et je ne tiendrais pas long..._

Mais Sirius n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le loup-garou se libera de l'etreinte du chien et fonca droit devant comme un enragé.

-_ Vite il faut le rattraper._

Le chien et le cerf partirent a la poursuite du loup. Le rat tentant tant bien que mal de rester sur le dos du chien. Au loin ils voyaient le loup qui courait a travers la foret puis tout a coup il se mit a hurler d'un cris sinistre anoncant la prochaine mise a mort de sa victime et quand le loup effectua un bond autant magnifique qu'horrible les autre maraudeurs purent voir devant eux la proie du loup. Harry qui faisait face a Rémus qui lui sautait dessus. Les yeux de Harry n'affichait qu'une pure détermination et sa main tenait fermement sa baguette.

( NDA: les maraudeurs peuvent communiquer entre eux en étant animagus car ils forment une fratrie et donc ils ont appris peu a peu le langage des autre animaux. cela permet de rendre plus claire les choses)

Voila cinq minute que le cerf ne le suivait plus. Surement était-il partis suivre Véra. Harry ne s'en soucia plus et restait en alerte, quoique dise Véra cette foret était dangeureuse. Tout en continuant son chemin un détraqueur surgit en face de lui, Harry commenca alors a ressentir le froid dans ses os mais une question le taraudait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti arrivé? Pris d'un doute il visualisa le détraqueur dans couvert de bandage rose a poix jaune et lanca un ridikulus. Aussitot le détraqueur s'en retrouva affublé. Harry sortit alors l'une des fioles et lanca le sort appris par Véra. L'épouvantard se retrouva alors aspiré dans la fiole par un tourbillon puis plus rien a par que la fiole était devenue noire. Il était hors d'haleine rien que d'avoir lancé le sort et Hary compris la mise en garde de Véra. Il rangea la fiole puis s'appuya a un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Au bout de quelque minute il fut remis sur pied et se prepara a poursuivre son chemin quand retentit un hurlement sinistre que Harry reconnu sans mal, celui d'un loup-garou en chasse. Il fit face a la direction d'ou provenait le hurlement et se prepara au pire. C'est alors qu'il le vit foncan sur lui avec un regard de bete assoifé de sang. Tout sembla alors aller au ralenti. Il vit nettement le loup faire un bond magnifiquement terrifiant sur lui griffe toute sorti pret a plonger sur sa proie. Il apercut derrière le loup les trois autre maraudeur le regard paniqué en train d'essayer de rattraper leur compagnon mais c'était trop tard.

FLASH-BACK

_Depuis deux semaine maintenant ils s'entrainaient au art-martiaux. Et encore une fois Harry fut violement projetter contre un des mur matelassé de la salle rapidement suivit de Ron et d'Hermione. Rien a faire, Elie était insaisissable, ils avaient beau s'y mettre tout les trois il n'arrivaient même pas a l'effleurer. Se relevant douloureusement Harry fit de nouveau face a Elie et chargea de front il brandit le poing puis envoya un terrifiant crochet dans l'estomac de la demoiselle mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il pensait avoir reussi son coup, Elie fit un simple pas de coté attrapa le poignet de Harry et d'un simple mouvement Harry décolla une nouvelle fois et se retrouva tete en bas contre le mur voisin._

_- Je pense que ca suffira pour le moment. Venez vous assoir. Bien alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas reussi a me toucher??_

_- Parce que tu est trop forte?? Ou nous trop nul, demanda Ron en se massant le dos._

_- Non non, fit Elie en souriant. Simplement parce que j'ai trouver le bon timming._

_- Le timming, s'étonna Hermione._

_- Oui. L'instant precis ou je peux agir. Dans la vie tout est affaire de timming. Ici il faut ressentir le moment ou l'on doit agir. C'est a dire le moment ou vous devez bouger pour eviter le coup adverse sans que celui-ci ne puisse anticiper ce mouvement. Quand vous arriverez a ressentir ce moment vous pourrez facilement mettre en echec votre adversaire même s'il est dis fois plus fort que vous. Vous avez remarquez que je n'ai utilisez aucune force contre vous. C'est simplement que j'ai utilisez votre propre force, votre energie a vous. Ron met toi face a moi, voila. Maintenant donne moi un coup de poing mais au ralenti. Vous voyez la trajectoire du poing de Ron est facile a reperer. Il vous suffit simplement d'attraper son poignet et de le tordre. Là ca ne marche pas car il n'y a aucune force dans l'action mais quand il s'agit d'un vrai coup de poing alors c'est l'energie de l'attaquant qui permet de le faire voler. Ron redonne moi un coup mais de toute tes force._

_Faisant ce qu'on lui demandais Ron frappa aussi fort qu'il le pu mais alors que son poing arrivais sur sa cible il fut la seconde d'après étalé sur le sol le poignet douloureux._

_- Vous avez compris??_

_- Oui je pense, fit Harry. Mais de là a l'appliquer..._

_- Tout est une affaire de timming. Trouvez le bon timming et vous etes vainqueur._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Alors que le loup arrivait sur lui Harry bougea au dernier moment et le loup ne put changer sa trajectoire a temps et rentra violement dans l'arbre qui était derrière Harry. Ce dernier fit quelque pas en arrière pour s'eloigner du loup les jambe flechit pret a bondir au cas ou. Le loup se releva en grognant et fit face a Harry les babine retrousser et montrant les crocs. Il sauta de nouveau sur le sorcier mais celui-ci pointa sa baguette sur le sol.

- TOTEM

Un pilier de terre sortit du sol et heurta violement la poitrine du loup en vol qui emit un gemissement douloureux. Aussitot au sol Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et comment-ca une litanie complexe. Quand le loup revint a lui il était entourer de barreau qui semblait luir dans la nuit et dès qu'il s'en approchait une grande douleur s'emparais de lui.

- Ne cherche pas a t'approcher des barreaux. Il son fait de manière a faire rayonner une aura d'argent autour d'eux. Tu ne pourra pas les briser ni t'en approcher d'ailleur sinon tu en souffrira beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiete pas ce n'est pas mortel.

Harry disait plus cela pour les trois maraudeurs qu'il savait tapis dans un fourré pas loin plutot que pour le loup qu'il savait qu'il ne comprenais rien. Puis il sorti une fiole verte de sa poche et la posa près de la cage.

- A ton reveil boit cette potion, elle guerrira tes blessures possible et supprimera une bonne partie de ta fatigue.

Puis sans se soucier d'autre chose Harry reprit son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Les trois maraudeurs sortirent alors de leur fourré et s'approchèrent du loup qui faisais les cent pas dans sa cage.

-_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était pas net,_ fit Sirius.

_- Vous avez vu comment il a esquiver l'attaque de Rémus??_

_- On était là Peter, on a tout vu. On fait quoi maintenant Cornedrue??_

_- ... Rester ici vous deux. Moi je le suit. On doit savoir ce qu'il mijote._

_- Non j'y vais moi. Toi avec tes sabot on t'entend a des kilometre. Peter serait le plus efficasse mais je le sent pas partir a la poursuite de ce gars. Moi je peut passer plus facilement inapercu._

_- La discretion c'est pas ton fort Patmol_, lui répondit James.

_- Dis tout de suite que je suis incapable d'etre discret. Pourtant lors des raid dans la reserve de potion je me suis jamais fait prendre moi._

_- Oui bon d'accord suis le mais fait attention quand même. T'a vue ce qui est arrivé a Lunard. Quedvers et moi on reste ici. _

Sirius s'en fut dans la même direction qu'avait pris Harry et au bout de quelque minute il le rattrapa enfin puis se mit a l'espionner le plus discretement possible. Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure rien de notable ne se passait puis Harry déboula dans une clairière au milieu de la foret et là l'estomac de Sirius se glaca d'effrois. En effet au milieu de la clairière se tenais pas moin de 15 détraqueurs qui foncaient tous en direction du jeune sorcier. Sirius ne savait quoi faire pour venir en aide au sorcier mais la peur et le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un serpentard courcicuitait son système de pensé puis alors l'incroyable se produit.

Sirius vit Harry sortir trois fiole de son sac et les posé au sol puis il lanca un sort que Sirius n'a jamais entendu parler. Six détraqueur furent happé dans les fiole tandis que Harry tombais a genoux sous le coup de la fatigue. Sirius n'en revennais pas et il était pour la première fois effrayé par un élèves de Poudlard. Il vit alors Harry lever de nouveau sa baguette sur les détraqueur puis contre toute attente il lanca un sort que Sirius n'attendais pas. Ridikulus, un sort appris voila deux ans pour lutter contre les épouvantards. Alors a son plus grand etonnement le groupe de détraqueur restant se transforma sous ses yeux en troupe de cirque avec des tête de détraqueur. Malgrès la situation perrilleuse SIrius laissa echappé un aboiement de derision tandis que Harry s'esclaffait lui aussi.

Dans une série d'explosion tout les détraqueur explosèrent. Alors seulement Sirius se rappela l'intervention du serpentard en cour de DFCM. C'était tous des épouvantard. Mais comment diable avait-il fait la différence? Il scrutait la clairière puis vit Harry s'allongé sur le dos en calmant ses rires tant qu'il put. Puis pendant plusieur minute il resta là sur le dos. Sirius se demandant s'il n'etait pas mort voulu faire un pas dans la clairière mais en face de lui surgit une troupe de Licorne. Jamais Sirius n'avait vut pareil spectacle. Il fut tellement emerveiller qu'il ne se rendi pas compte qu'il était entré lui aussi dans la clairière. Quand il compris où il était il n'osa plus bouger un seul poil.

Les licorne au nombre de trois l'observèrent quelque minute puis se tournèrent vers Harry qui entendant du bruit s'était assis face au Licornes. Il ne vit donc Sirius qui en fut soulagé. Le serpentard lui aussi ne bougeait pas et observais les Licornes calmement. Il n'esquisa pas un seul geste quand la plus massives des licornes, celle qui avait un pellage plus brillant que la lune et une corne d'or capable de percé de part en part même le corp d'Hagrid, s'approcha de lui. La licorne arriva au niveau de Harry. Elle le renifla puis s'arreta sur le front du garcon qui ne bougeais pas d'un cil. Sirius contemplais se spectacle sans rien n'y comprendre. jamais les licornes ne s'approchais tant des humains. Et encore moin des garcons. Puis il se passa quelque chose d'irréel. La licorne se mit a lecher le front de Harry qui ne bougeais plus. C'est a peine s'il osait respirer. Sirius quand a lui ne savais quoi faire, quoi penser. Il restait là planter dans la clairière asistant sans rien dire au spectacle.

La Licorne s'eloigna alors de Harry puis poussa un henissement enchanteur. De l'endroit d'où était sortit les trois grande Licorne surgit alors tout un troupeau de Licornes composée d'individu adulte plus petit que les trois premier representant ainsi que de trois jeune poulain au pelage d'or. La vision était plus que sublime. Pour Harry comme pour Sirius s'était la premiere fois qu'il asistait a pareil scène. Alors que le troupeau s'éparpillais dans la clairière un hénissement grave se fit entendre de l'endroit d'ou était sortit les Licorne et alors en émergea la Licorne la plus imposante que Harry n'est jamais vue. Elle faisait au moin deux bon metre de hauteur, son pelage semblais lumineux tellement il était blanc. Sa crinière semblait faite de feux tandis que sa corne de la taille d'un bras humain semlbais faite d'un bleu azur très prononcé. Ajouté a ses yeux d'un or pur, la prestance de l'animal semblais parler d'elle même du fait qu'il s'agissait de la Licorne gardienne du troupeau.

Le magestueux animal s'approcha de Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien comme s'il sondais son âme. Puis a son tour il s'approcha davantage et renifla Harry quelque seconde. Puis il s'eloigna de nouveau.

_- Que les étoile te soit favorable Duisternis._

Sous le choc Harry regarda tout autour de la clairière pour reperer d'ou venais cette voix puissante et grave qui avait parler.

_- Ne me cherche pas ailleur que là ou je suis poulain. Je suis en face de toi._

Harry devisagea la Licorne qui se tenais en face de lui.

- C'est ... c'est vous qui parler??

-_ En effet petit humain. C'est bien moi qui te parle._

- Mais ... mais commentest-ce possible?? Jamais de Licorne ne parle. Du moin d'après ce que je sais. Et si elle communique entre elle, elle ne parle pas le langage humain. Sinon cela se saurais.

Sirius commencais a paniquer. Il n'avait aucun point de replis, les licornes les cernant de toute part et le forcant a s'approcher de Harry plus qu'il ne le souhaitait. Et voila qu'en plus Le serpentard se mettait a parler tout seul. Il était vraiment dans la mouise. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se devoue pour suivre ce sale serpentard.

_- En effet nous ne parlons pas l'humain._

- Mais alors comment??

-_ La solution la plus simple est souvent la meilleur Duisternis._

- Soit vous etes télépathe ... soit ... je ... je parle votre langue??

-_ Tu a trouvé. En effet tu comprend notre langage._

- Mais ... c'est impossible. Comment pourrais-je parler le langage des licornes. Je n'en ais jamais vus, commenca a paniquer Harry qui était toujours assis sur le sol. Enfin j'en ais vu une, une fois ... mais ... elle était morte.

-_ Nous savons. Nous sentons son sang collé a ton âme. Mais nous savons que tu ne l'a pas tué._

- Bien sur que non je ne l'ais pas tué. Je n'ais jamais tué personne, s'offusqua Harry sur un ton ou percait la colère ce qui provoqua chez les licornes un leger mouvement de mecontentement.

Sirius laissa alors echapper un leger jappement de panique qui fit tourné la tête vers lui. Le voila repérer. Harry qui savais a qui il avait affaire commenca a paniquer plus que de raison au fond de lui. Sirius l'avais suivit jusqu'ici et avait été temoin de la scène. Une veriable catastrophe.

- _Ne t'en fais pas pour cet ètre Duisternis. Ce n'est pas un chien mais son âme est assez bonne pour que nous le tolerions. Lui et les deux autres viennent souvent dans la foret. Nous savons qu'ils accompagne Petite canine pour de bonne raison._

_-_ Petite canine??

- _L'humain de la lune qui vit au chateau._

_-_ Ré... , Harry se retint a temps de ne pas prononcé le nom de Rémus devant Sirius mais la presence de se dernier était plus que comprometante.

Harry se tut alors cherchant une solution au problème. D'après la licorne il connaissait leur langage. Mais comment? Harry eu alors le flsh d la Licorne noire de sa transe. Peut etre a ce moment. Mais comment faire? Cherchant encore et encore il se concentra sur ses connaissance puis tout a coup il eu une idée. Pour ouvrir la chambre des secret il s'etait concentré sur le serpent pour parler le fourchelange. Peux etre qu'en se concentrant sur la licorne. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'image de la licorne noire. Puis il les rouvrit.

- _Est-ce que ... quelle langue suis-je en train de parler??_

_- La notre bien evidement, repondit la Licorne comme s'il lui demandait une évidence._

_- Bien ca fonctionne alors._

_- Pourquoi cela ne devrait-il pas fonctionner Duisternis??_

_- Pourquoi me nomme tu ainsi??_

_- Tu est ce que tu est._

_- Je le veux bien mais pourquoi ce nom??_

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici,_ intervint une nouvelle voix qui apartenais a une licorne qui entrait dans la clairière.

Harry serait tombé au sol s'il n'était déja assis par terre. Devant lui apparaissait la Licorne de sa vision. Dans la pénombre environnante on la distinguait a peine. Seule la lumière des étoiles marquait ses contours et ses deux yeux vert luisait telle des émeraudes dans l'obscurité.

_- Il était ecrit que nous devions nous rencontrer ici petit ténébreux. Tu ne pouvait rien contre._

_- Peut être Nova mais etre ici avec nous n'est pas ce qu'il aidera. Maintenant que tu l'a rencontrer chasse le._

_- Tu n'est pas le dominant ici. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai accepter un autre male dans le troupeau uniquement parce que tu nous a sauver??_

_- Je n'oublis pas Nova. Tu est le male dominant et j'en suis heureux. De plus ta place je n'en veux pas. Je suis bien assez different comme cela. Mais lui n'a rien a faire ici maintenant. L'autre non plus._

Harry écoutais cette conversation sans trop la comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait détaché les yeux de la vision de cette licorne noire. Sirius n'on plus qui lui par contre était effrayé ayant d'abord cru voit apparaitre un sinistros.

-_ Tu a raison sur ce point. Il n'on plus rien a faire ici. Tu peux disposer Duisternis. Retourne parmis les tiens._

_- A... attendez. Puisque vous vivez dans la foret, pouvez vous me dire si vous n'avez pas remarquer d'etrange presence ici?? Je suis venu ici avec pour mission de me renseignez sur une etrange presence dans la foret._

_- Non,_ répondit la licorne noire._ Il n'y a pas de presence etrange en ces lieu. Pas depuis mon arrivée. Maintenant part, on t'appel._

_-_ Pardon?? Qui m'appelle??

Harry vit alors une petite boule rouge flotter autour de lui pour attirer son attention. Véra lui demandais de la rejoindre. Sans un mots Harry se leva puis suivit sans faire d'histoire la petite luciole qui le conduirais a Véra. Sirius commenca a vouloir le suivre mais la licorne noire s'interposa et lui jetta un regard pour le moin inamical. Sirius décampa au plus vite pour rejoindre ses compagnons, qui l'attendais auprés de Rémus.

Voila. chapitre enfin terminé. La seconde partie est déja en cour d'ecriture. Vous l'aurez dès que possible.

J'ais vu que la licorne noire avait du succès mais que signifie les visions de Harry a son sujet?? Surprise

Sinon vous avez remarquez que l'histoire n'avance pas vite!! (je ne parle pas de l'ecriture mais plutot du temps qui passe dans l'histoire) donc j'ai encore quelque detail a mettre en place puis le temps s'accelerera peu a peu. je vous previendrais le moment venu ne vous inquiéter pas.

Sur ce je vous dit a la prochaine.


	24. La forêt interdite II c

Chapitre 24: La foret interdite (partie II)

Harry suivit la luciole pendant plus de trente minutes en silence. En chemin il avait continué sa réserve d'épouvantard pour Véra. Mais rien ne semblais déranger la tranquillité des lieux depuis qu'il avait quitté les licornes mis a part le fait qu'il se sentait suivit sans pouvoir déterminer d'où lui venait se pressentiment. Il avait vite exclus l'idée que Sirius continue à le suivre car se dernier avait totalement disparut depuis qu'il avait quitté les licornes. De plus Sirius n'aurait jamais été aussi discret.

Pendant tout le trajet Harry n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment il pouvait comprendre les licornes. La seule idée qui lui venait a l'esprit était que cela était due au sort effectuer pendant l'après midi, mais pourquoi et encore cette licorne noire sortie tout droit de son imagination lui était apparue réellement alors qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de licorne noire.

Des bruissements devant lui le tirèrent de ses pensées et il leva sa baguette se tenant près à tous. Trois centaures apparurent devant lui et il baissa rapidement sa baguette pour montrer qu'il était là en paix. Il voulu parler mais le plus robuste des trois s'adressa a lui le premier.

-Nous t'attendions humain. Suis-nous. Notre chef attend ta venue en compagnie de la femelle.

Sans ajouté d'autre paroles ils se détournèrent tout les trois et commencèrent à avancer sans se soucier de savoir si Harry les suivaient ou pas. Harry pris rapidement leur suite pour ne pas les perdre de vues et c'est en silence qu'il progressa derrière eux pour débouché quelques minutes plus tard dans une vaste clairière de forme sphérique. Mais c'est tout ce que l'obscurité lui permettait de voir hormis la centaine de centaures qui se tenais tout autour à la lisière et dont Harry ne pouvait voir les contours que grâce a l'immense feu qui brulait au centre de la clairière.

Près du feu se tenait Véra qui semblait en grande conversation avec deux magnifique centaures tout deux auréolé d'une couronne de fleur d'un rouge sang intense. Sans qu'elle n'est lancer le moindre regard dans sa direction Véra qui tournais le dos a Harry lui fit signe d'approcher de la main. En arrivant a leur coté Véra fit la présentation.

-Harry, voici Nâal et Firam, le couple dominant de la horde centaure du foret interdite. Maître de la horde, laisser moi vous présenté Harry Potter, voyageur du temps, élèves de Poudlard et un des disciples a ma charge.

-Salutation jeune disciple du temps.

-Euh … Mes plus sincères salutations chefs de la horde, fit Harry plus qu'intimidé.

-Alors Harry comment c'est passé ta mission, demanda Véra.

- Euh … J'ais réussi à remplir toutes tes fioles d'épouvantards.

-Parfait. Combien en a tu éliminé pendant ta récolte??

-Je ne sais pas exactement. J'en ais capturer une trentaine je pense et détruit trois ou quatre fois plus, je ne tenais pas vraiment le compte.

-Nous te sommes très reconnaissant Harry Potter, intervint Firam la femelle centaure. Ces êtres impurs nous causaient beaucoup de soucis car depuis peu ils infestaient notre territoire. Nous comptions justement sur l'aide de Dumbledore pour nous en débarrasser. Les centaures t'en seront redevables.

-Merci … Mais je n'ai rien fais d'exceptionnel vous savez. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ca en fait. C'était même étonnant de facilité.

-Je t'avais prévenue Harry tu es beaucoup plus fort que tu ne veux l'admettre. J'ai suivit ton parcours dans la forêt et tu as détruit pas loin de cent-vingt épouvantard cette nuit.

-Ah?? Et en quoi est-ce si surprenant??

-Nous autre centaure ne pouvons rien pour éliminer cette menace Harry Potter. Et de mes discutions avec ton directeur sache que seul de grand sorcier peuvent réussir ce que tu as fait et se tenir en parfaite santé après comme tu le fait en ce moment, expliqua Nâal. Veuillez présentez a Dumbledore de nous avoir envoyé des agents aussi efficace que vous.

-Je n'y manquerais pas, fit Véra pendant que Harry était sous le choc de ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer.

Il n'avait fait que lancer quelque sortilège assez simple et on lui disait qu'il était extraordinaire.

-Et sinon Harry rien d'autre?? Tu n'a pas été suivit après notre séparation??

- En fait si. Sirius m'a suivit quelque temps. Mais c'était jusqu'à notre rencontre avec les licornes.

-Tu as croisé les Gardiens, fit Nâal surpris.

-Euh oui, tout un troupeau. Mais ce sont eux qui sont venu à moi. Je n'ai pas cherché à les approcher de mon propre chef.

Puis Harry détailla comment il avait rencontré le troupeau de Licorne.

-Et que c'est-il passé, demanda Véra.

-Et bien je ne bougeais pas attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire les Licornes quand leur Nova, leur chef est apparu.

-Tu connais le nom de l'esprit sacré, s'exclama Firam. Seuls les chefs de horde de la forêt connaissent son nom et très peu peuvent se vanter de l'avoir croisé. Comment a tu appris ce nom??

-Euh …, fit Harry terrifier devant les regards inquisiteur des deux centaures et celui surpris de Véra. Il s'est présenté de lui-même.

-Impossible, rugit Nâal. Les licornes ne s'adressent jamais aux humains.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit mais Nova m'a prétendu que si je pouvais le comprendre c'est parce que je pouvais moi-même parler leur langage.

-Mensonge, s'emporta Nâal. Seigneur Locka vous nous amener en ce lieu sacré un menteur de la plus belle espèce. C'est une honte.

-C'est faux, s'emporta Harry qui ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de menteur en se frottant la main dans un tic particulier (nda: surement un mauvais souvenir:p ). Je n'oserais jamais mentir sur de telle chose.

-Calme toi, tempéra Firam qui semblait vraiment plus douce que son compagnon. Souvient toi que les étoiles nous ont prévenu de grand bouleversement, elles nous ont parlé de cette rencontre mais jamais de mensonge. Remettrais-tu en cause les étoiles??

Nâal ne répondit rien mais fixa Jarry d'un regard calculateur.

-Et sinon quoi d'autre, continua Véra.

-Rien, fit Harry. La conversation n'a pas duré, d'une part parce que Sirius était dans la clairière aussi. Et d'autre part parce que tu m'as convoqué à ce moment là Véra. De plus Nova semblait en désaccord avec une autre Licorne qui elle ne voulait pas se trouver là et qui mettait en garde Nova contre moi j'ai l'impression. Puis je vous ais rejoint. Mais en chemin il m'a semblé être suivi mais je n'ai pas pu identifier par qui ou quoi. Dès que j'ai rencontré les centaures, la présence a semblé disparaitre. C'est tout.

-Merci Harry. A ton avis qu'elle était cette chose qui te suivait?? Sirius??

-Non. Il a disparut après mon départ de chez les Licornes. Mais elle n'avait rien de malsain je trouve. Pas comme quand j'ai croisé Quirrell dans la forêt lors de ma première année. Ce n'était pas oppressant comme présence. Juste insistant.

-Avez-vous une idée, demanda Véra aux chefs centaures.

-Non, répondit Firam tandis que Nâal semblait toujours en vouloir à Harry. Nous aussi avons senti cette présence. Beaucoup d'animaux, de centaure et d'autre créature ont ressentit cette même présence. Cela fait trop d'être touché pour penser a une coïncidence mais personne n'est en mesure de fournir d'explication. Mais cette présence ne semble pas néfaste. Plusieurs groupe d'impur au font de la forêt ont semblé disparaitre ces derniers temps et c'est probablement ce qui a causé la migration des détraqueurs sur nos terres car généralement ils restaient tous au fin fond de la forêt sans jamais s'approcher de nos territoires. Donc quelque chose dans la forêt a fait disparaitre des malveillants forçant les détraqueurs à fuir et venir jusqu'ici. Mais ce fait a-t-il un lien avec cette présence mystérieuse nous le pensons car les deux phénomènes ont commencé a ce produire a peu près a la même période.

-A quand remonte le début de cette période, demanda Véra songeuse.

-Nous n'en avons qu'une vague idée, fit Nâal. Nous avons remarqué ces disparitions qu'il y a peu. Quelque semaine tout au plus. Nous avons senti la présence il y a plusieurs mois déjà mais ce n'est vraiment que depuis cinq a six semaines que cette présence c'est faite importante.

-Je vois, fit Véra.

-Notre entrevue doit se terminer ici, fit Nâal d'une voix froide. Les humains ne peuvent rester sur notre territoire trop longtemps seigneur Locka.

-Nous partons Nâal. Nous avons ce que nous étions venu chercher. Nous vous remercions humblement de votre aide précieuse.

Harry et Véra s'inclinèrent devant les deux centaures puis quittèrent sans un mot la clairière. Le début du chemin de retour se fit en silence mais Véra recommença a parler.

-J'avoue avoir été surprise d'apprendre que tu parlais au Licorne Harry, mais Nâal se trompe sur un point, il arrive au Licorne de parler au humain si le besoin se fait sentir. Mais j'avoue que jamais elles ne le font dans leur langue ni en direct. En général elle utilise les rêves pour y arriver.

-Pourquoi Nâal a-t-il appelé Nova l'esprit sacré??

-Simplement parce que Nova est un esprit de très grande pureté. Dans la forêt il est le chef de toutes les licornes. Et au monde il est l'une des trois plus vielles licornes existant au monde. Il doit approcher des deux milles ans. Sinon tu a une idée sur la nature de ta nouvelle capacité??

-Euh en fait j'ai peut être une idée.

Harry se mit alors à raconter la fin de sa vision de l'après midi avec la licorne qui lui avait foncé dessus.

-En effet ca peut être ca. Mais il faut que tu sache qu'apprendre le langage licorne de cette façon est normalement impossible. A travers les âges beaucoup on essayé mais personne n'y est parvenue. Les licornes ont un langage particulier basé sur les émotions. Leur langue est inaccecible pour les humains car les licornes peuvent ressentir beaucoup plus d'émotions qu'un simple humain. Donc ta vision explique seulement en partie cette faculté mais il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus.

-Dans ce cas je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais depuis peu les licornes reviennent souvent dans ma vie si je puis dire.

-Comment ca??

-En fait c'est étrange. Mais vous vous souvenez de mon nouveau patronus?? Et bien c'est le même animal qui est apparut dans ma vision, une licorne noire. Et le plus étrange c'est que cette licorne existe alors que jamais je n'ai entendu parler de licorne autre que blanche, mis à part les poulains.

-Comment sait-tu qu'elle existe??

-En fait c'est la licorne qui a cherché à me chasser du troupeau quand je les aie rencontrées.

-C'est étrange en effet. Les licornes autres que blanche sont extrêmement rares. Mais noire c'est du jamais vu. Qu'avait-elle de particulier??

-Elle semblait ne pas vouloir de ma présence. Elle était plus véhémente que je ne l'aurais imaginé pour une licorne.

-Je vois. Et sinon pour votre projet de salle ou en êtes vous??

-Il nous manque les matériaux pour les runes. J'ai calculé qu'il nous fallait des diamants de la taille d'un poing. Mais ce les procurer ca va vraiment être dure.

-Si ce n'est que ca je peux facilement vous aider.

-Comment cela??

-Je peux te fournir les diamants dont tu a besoin.

-Vraiment?? ca serait vraiment d'une aide précieuse.

Puis ils rentrèrent tout les deux au château se séparant pour rejoindre leur chambre et finir la nuit en dormant comme une masse pour Harry.

Et voila!! Un nouveau chapitre, enfin. Je suis vraiment désolé de cette attente mais j'avais perdu toute ma fic a cause d'un bug.

Mais mieu vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.

Sinon je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre a été corrigé. (quelques petites fautes peuvent s'etre glissées entre les mailles et je m'en excuse d'avance.) Je vais aussi commencer a remplacer les premiers chapitre par leur versions corrigé. Pour les chapitres corrigés vous verrez apparaitre un « c « a coter du titre du chapitre. Sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture.


	25. Attaque à Poudlard

Chapitre 25: Attaque à Poudlard

Harry se réveilla frais et dispo ce matin là et il pensa alors qu'il devait être tard car il était rentré au alentour de minuit la nuit dernière. Plongé dans les souvenir de la nuit passé il ne fit pas attention a la chambre ou dormais ses condisciples et s'habilla en silence. Dix minute plus tard il était sortit en compagnie de Crystal des cachots des Serpentards. Il marcha dans les couloirs sans faire attention ou il allait tout en racontant les évènements de la veille à sa fée qui écoutait d'une oreille avide ce que disait son humain.

Quand la voix de Lily l'interpela il sursauta et se retourna pour voir la griffondor venir vers lui ne sachant trop comment aborder le jeune homme.

-Euh bonjour Harry. Désolé si je te dérange. Mais comme on est ensemble pour le devoir de runes je … je me suis dit que tu accepterais de me parler même si je suis une griffondor.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Je suis peut être a serpentard mais je ne mords pas pour autant. Alors comment c'est passé ta mâtiné??

Il fut alors surpris par le regard que lui jeta sa mère.

-Quoi?? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal??

-Harry, intervint Crystal à voix haute. Il est 6h du matin.

-Hein, s'exclamèrent en même temps Harry et Lily.

-Ta fée parle Harry?? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant.

-C'est parce que j'ai appris ca hier, fit Crystal d'un air mutin.

-Comment ca il est 6h, demanda Harry. Vu que je m'étais couché tard hier a cause de ma retenue et vu que j'étais en forme ce matin je pensais qu'il était au moins 11h.

-Faut croire que tu n'a pas besoin de beaucoup dormir Harry, fit remarquer Lily.

-Oui mais d'habitude je dors un peu plus que ca quand même. Bon bah je vais trouver a m'occuper en attendant Ron et Hermione. On va faire un tour dans le parc Lily??

-Euh … je veux bien!!

Tout les trois se dirigèrent alors vers le par cet s'assirent près du lac. Ils discutèrent un peu des cours en général et en revinrent au sujet des Runes.

-Je suis encore désolé de tout ca Harry j'ai bien vu que ce sujet ne te convenait pas du tout!!

-Je t'ais déjà dit Lily que ce n'était pas ta faute. D'une tu as pioché un sujet au hasard, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais que tu allais le piocher. D'autre par ce n'est pas que le sujet soit difficile pour moi, au contraire ma famille est spécialisé dans ce domaine. C'est juste que ca me rappel de mauvais souvenir d'enfance. Déjà avant qu'on te dise n'importe quoi sache que je suis un «sang-mêlé». Ma mère tout comme la mère d'Hermione sont sœur!! Des «sang-pure». Mais nos deux pères sont moldus. Cela nous a value d'être exclus de la grande famille Mystre. Mais nos mère aimais quand même leur famille et donc ont gardé le nom de leur famille. Mais ne va pas répéter ca a mes voisin de chambre, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient avoir un«sang-de-bourbe» dans leur chambre.

-Arrête avec cette expression, je suis horreur de ce genre de préjugé.

-T'en fais pas je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est parce que ta famille maternelle t'a rejeter que tu n'aime pas en parler??

-Non pas vraiment. C'est parce qu'en fait mes parent sont mort alors que j'étais tout petit. Je les ais à peine connu. Malheureusement pour moi je ne suis pas tombé au bon endroit par la suite. J'ai été recueillit par le frère de mon père et sa femme. Tout les deux sont très anti-magie et j'ai passé 6 ans avec eux. 6 ans où j'étais considérer comme une chose, un nuisible. Je vivais dans un placard miteux et j'étais tout comme un esclave. Pendant ce temps les parents d'Hermione faisait tout pour me reprendre mais ma famille paternelle ne voulait pas me lâcher à cause de l'héritage. Mes parents étaient riches et ils voulaient récupérer tout l'argent pour eux. J'ai changé de famille car ils ont réussi à prouver les mauvais traitements que je subissais. En revenant dans la famille d'Hermione j'ai vraiment découvert ce que c'était d'être humain. Ca m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour retrouver une enfance normale et j'en remerciai ma tante. Elle m'a fait découvrir ce qu'était une vraie famille. A partir de ce moment j'ai commencé à recevoir une véritable éducation de sorcier. Ma tante a vite remarqué que j'avais certaine faciliter avec les runes et a donc poussé mon enseignement dans ce domaine. A onze ans Hermione et moi avons reçu nos lettres pour l'école. C'est là que nous avons rencontré Ron et Ginny. Pour en revenir aux runes. En arrivant à l'école j'avais le niveau d'une septième année en runes. Tout mon professeur en était surpris et ils en avaient parlé à ma tante et aussi contre toute attente à mon grand-père maternel. Celui là même qui nous avait tous renié parce que nos mères rejetaient l'idée du sang-pur. Il y a deux ans maintenant, pendant les grandes vacances mon grand-père a sonné à notre porte. Je ne te dis pas la tête de ma tante, fit Harry en souriant. On aurait pu lui lancé un sort de pétrification ca aurait été la même chose. En fait il venait me voir pour savoir si ce qu'on lui disait était vrai. Pendant tout l'après midi lui et moi avons discuté de runes. Au départ j'étais intimidé mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait c'est un très gentil monsieur, juste trop borner pour changer a la tradition. Et malgré les avoir renier il aimait quand même ma mère et ma tante. Enfin!! Tout ca pour dire qu'il m'a reconnu plus tard comme véritable héritier des Mystre et que j'ai reçu beaucoup de livre traitant sur les runes de forces qui sont la spécialité de la Famille. Tout comme les Rogue avec les potions, les Potter et la DCFM, moi ma famille c'est ces runes. Tout ca pour dire que quand je pense aux runes j'en reviens toujours a mon enfance dans ce placard à balais.

-C'est très … triste, fit Lily avec des petites larmes au coin des yeux.

-Allons, pas la peine de pleurer. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ca!! Je connais pire.

-Même moi qui ait quelque difficulté avec ma sœur je ne connais rien de pire que ce que tu Vien de me raconter.

Harry laissa son regard se perdre sur le lac.

-Il y a pire croit moi. Ne pas avoir de parent, pas de passé, pas d'avenir à cause de quelque petit mots trop sombre. Ne pas avoir de présent parce que tous te voit comme quelque chose d'autre. Il ne te voit pas comme une personne mais comme un idéal, tu ne peux jamais être toi-même car quand tu regarde les autres soit ils te voient comme le messie soit comme une malédiction …

Sur les paroles d'Harry, Lily ne pouvait même plus parler. Ce que le garçon racontait était tellement dur et froid. On pouvait ressentir une telle souffrance que Lily avait l'estomac complètement noué. Comment une personne comme celle que décrivait Harry pouvait exister. Avoir une telle existence était impossible à concevoir.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence regardant tranquillement le lac.

-Alors on se balade en amoureux, fit une voix amusé les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

-Ah Ginny arrête de me faire peur comme ca, répondit Lily en voyant arrivé son amie.

-Oui ce n'est pas très sympa d'arriver comme une voleuse, continua Harry.

-Mais je ne suis pas arrivé en voleuse. J'ai marché tranquillement vers vous. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne faisais pas attention, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas très sage de ta part. J'en connais qui ne serais pas très content de savoir ca!!

-Qui ca, demanda Lily.

-Ce n'est rien Lily oublie ca!! Et toi Ginny lâche moi un peu avec ca!! Bon je rentre!! Je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Puis il se leva et salua les deux griffondores et se dirigea vers le château.

-Il avait l'air fâché, fit remarquer Lily.

-Mais non il ne l'était pas. Je le connais bien et s'il est en colère alors c'est juste contre lui même mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

-Tu a l'air proche de lui. Quelles sont tes relations avec lui?? Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas parler de lui avant.

-Nous sommes justes amis, fit Ginny en soupirant.

-Et on dirait que tu aimerais que ce soit plus!!

-Peut être, je ne sais pas. Et toi avec Potter ca avance, demanda Ginny sarcastique.

-Pourquoi tu me parle de lui, fit Lily piqué au vif.

-Pour rien, répondit Ginny en souriant.

Pendant ce temps Harry avait regagné sa salle commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir où la majeure partit de ses condisciples dormais encore, Séïs mis a part car il n'était déjà plus là a son réveil. Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et décida de prendre une bonne douche pour se décontracter. Se tenir si près de sa mère et surtout lui avoir mentit avait mis ses nerfs à rudes épreuves. Il vérifia l'eau de la douche avant de s'y plongé avec bonheur. Il se méfiait maintenant des maraudeurs et de leur capacité à faire de sales tours.

Pendant sa douche bien chaude il entendit Ron se lever et venir lui aussi dans la salle de bain pour occuper une autre des douches pour se réveiller. Sans un mot Tout les deux descendirent pour attendre Hermione qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Tout les trois gagnèrent leur table et s'installèrent à un des coins. Peu à peu la salle se remplis d'élèves de toutes les maisons et bientôt toute l'école fut présente. Tout ce passait tranquillement tandis que tous mangeait en discutant de tout et de rien. Séïs et Elie avait rejoint les trois amis et a l'étonnement de tous Sandra se joignit a eux. Pendant le petit déjeuner elle et Hermione discutèrent tranquillement de potion, sujet qui passionnait Sandra plus que tous. Hermione semblait radieuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un a qui parler.

Arriva alors le ballet des hiboux pour la distribution du courrier. Mais un petit couinement fit taire la salle. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le plafond et tous avaient devant les yeux une magnifique cocotte qui tournait en rond dans la salle.

Sans prévenir la cocotte chargea le professeur de DCFM qui réagit aussitôt et envoya un sort de flamme sur la cocotte. Tous était silencieux devant cette attaque pour le moins surprenante Un petit pop se fit alors entendre dans la salle et du petit brassier surgit alors une vingtaine d'autre cocotte qui se dispersèrent dans la salle un petit cri fut poussé par un poufsouffle quand un des volatile le chargea et lui rentra dedans sans aucune violence. Et la le silence se fit encore plus pesant quand tout les élèves le virent changer de couleur. Mais avant qu'ils puissent réagir d'autre cri se firent entendre dans la salle quand les autres cocottes se mirent à attaquer. Rapidement les élèves commencèrent à jeter des sorts pour se défendre. De toutes parts les sorts fusaient avec plus ou moins de précision. Pour ceux qui atteignaient leur cible les cocottes explosaient dans un petit nuage pour en voir sortir d'autres modèles plus ou moins nombreux suivant la puissance du sortilège ou du lanceur.

Ce fut rapidement la panique dans la salle, les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année tentant de protéger tant bien que mal les plus jeunes. Personne n'était épargné. Les professeurs eux aussi était pris d'assaut et tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les cocottes. Mais la quantité des assaillants devenait de plus en plus grande. Un grand nombre de cocotte formait un mur devant la grande porte empêchant ainsi toute retraite.

Mis à part quelque cas isolé toutes les personnes avaient changé de couleur. Parmi ces cas se trouvait James, Sirius et Rémus. Grace a leur reflexe de quidditch et de loup-garou ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à esquiver les attaques. D'autres élèves aussi inconnues d'Harry dans les autres maisons. Chez les Serpentards seul lui, Ron, Hermione, Elie et Séïs n'avait pas encore changé de couleur. Chez les professeurs seul Dumbledore et Véra n'avait pas encore été touché.

Dans tout ce vacarme la voix de Dumbledore retenti avec force.

-DU CALME TOUT LE MONDE!! Véra agissons ensemble, Finite incantatem a trois!!

-D'accord!! Elie, Séïs avec nous, clama-t-elle vers la table des serpentard.

Tous les quatre se mirent a se concentré se fichant éperdument d'être touché maintenant. Harry senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos quand il sentit la puissance réunis des quatre sorciers qui était plus que colossale.

-TROIS!! DEUX!! ALLEZ

Avec un parfait synchronisme les quatre sorcier lancèrent d'une voix forte le plus puissant sort que Harry n'est jamais vu. Ce ne fut pas un petit pop qui retenti mais un veritable coup de tonnerre. Les 500 et quelques cocottes qui volaient partout dans la salle furent toute anéanties en un battement de cil. La fumée de l'explosion dissimula toute la salle quelque seconde avant de s'élever dans la grande salle.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce et tous regardait Dumbledore et Véra qui semblait tout deux plus qu'en colère. Mais le silence lourd fit place à un bruissement féroce. On aurait dit une charge d'éléphant. Les bruissements devant de plus en plus puissants et tous levèrent leur tête vers le faux ciel de la salle. Tout était blanc. Seul Harry ne regardait pas le ciel. Il regardait Dumbledore et vit pour la première fois de sa vie un étonnement total dans les yeux du vieux directeur. Le directeur était sidérer par l'étendu de ce qu'il voyait. La grande salle était emplie de plusieurs millier de cocotte.

Cette fois le silence de la salle ne fut pas teinté d'incompréhension mais de peur. Harry ressentait une telle atmosphère de peur dans la salle qu'il en avait la nausée. Puis tout a coup les cocottes se mirent en mouvement et comme une vague déferlante inébranlable toute les cocottes chargèrent a travers la porte de la salle et disparurent dans le château.

En lettre de feu flottais les mots

«Les fureteurs sont les plus forts»

Seul un silence lourd régnait dans la salle tandis que tous contemplaient ces quelques mots!!

* * *

Salut a tous!! Pardon d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster. Mais j'ai pas vraiment put écrire ces derniers mois. En tout cas voici un petit chapitre pour rassasier votre faim et pour vous faire patienter le temps que j'arrive à écrire le chapître suivant. Bon je vous laisse. A plus tout le monde et pensez au reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis. 


	26. Conséquence

Recoucou a tous!! Me revoila enfin avec un nouveau chapitre. Continuez a m'envoyer vos reviews Ça me fais plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur mon histoire. Et si vous avez des question venez me les posez sur mon forum que j'ai crée. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre. Je vous redonne le lien a cas ou!! ce je vous laisse a votre lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 26: Conséquence

Une fois les cocottes hors de la salle tous se tournèrent vers la table des griffondors ou plutôt vers quatre élèves en particulier. Très vite James intervint pour dissiper le malentendu.

-Eh!! Nous regardez pas comme ça on a rien fais!!

-A d'autre, s'exclama un Serpentard de 7ème année, Tous le monde sait que vous êtes les maraudeurs!!

-Avez vous des preuves Monsieur Biboly, intervint Dumbledore. Jamais aucun indice n'a été découvert nous permettant d'identifier le groupe des maraudeurs!! De plus Si vous regardez le plafond vous verrez qu'il est signé les fureteurs. Bien que le nom se rapproche de celui des maraudeurs, il n'en est pas moins différent. De plus il serais bon de préciser qu'a ma connaissance personne dans cette école n'a la capacité de faire ce genre de tours car les technique utilisé, bien que m'étant inconnue, ne sont sûrement pas du niveau d'un simple écolier de cet établissement. Maintenant avant de vous laissez tous allez en cour je tient a vous prévenir qu'une enquête des plus sérieuse sera effectuer pour découvrir l'identité du ou des plaisantin responsable de cet acte et qu'il seront sévèrement puni comme le prévois notre règlement. Sur ce je vous laisse allez en cour, bonne journée a tous!!

Puis d'un geste de sa baguette il remit en état la grande salle et fis retrouvé a tous sa couleur d'origine. Puis dans un brouhaha léger tous quittèrent la grande salle pour se rendre en cour. Harry Ron et Hermione gagnèrent tranquillement le cachot pour leur premier cour de potion supérieur et en chemin il furent rejoint par Ginny.

-Salut vous trois!! Ça valait le coup d'oeil ce matin pas vrais??

-En effet ton idée était impressionnante Harry!! Et puis ça a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais, fit Hermione.

-Pas étonnant avec Dumbledore, Véra, Séïs et Elie en même temps, s'exclama Ron.

-Et vous avez senti la décharge d'énergie, intervint Harry. J'en tremble encore!!

-En effet, fit Ron. On va devoir se faire tout petit pour éviter leur foudre!!

Ils furent stoppé au détour d'un couloir par un vol groupé d'une demi-douzaine de cocotte qui passaient par là puis ils reprirent la route.

-Nous nous ne devons surtout pas agir ainsi!!

-Mais pourquoi Hermione??

-Réfléchis Ron!! Si nous nous mettons en retrait nous ferons porté l'attention sur nous!! Nous devons agir naturellement!! Tu a entendu Biboly non?? Il a tout de suite porté son accusation sur les Maraudeur!! Et a ton avis pourquoi tout le monde sait qu'ils sont les maraudeurs??

-Moi je sais, intervint Ginny. A chacune de leur blague ils sont toujours a se marrer alors que rien ne prête a penser que quelque chose de drôle s'est passé. Même s'il n'ont aucune preuve direct tout le monde qu'ils sont les maraudeurs!!

-C'est exact Ginny.

-Cela ne doit pas arriver pour nous.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Harry, fit Ginny surprise.

-Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes les fureteurs. Ils ne doivent même pas avoir de soupçons comme pour les maraudeurs. Nous devons êtres des ombres.

-Et comment on doit s'y prendre, demanda Ron

-Dumbledore nous a offert la solution tout a l'heure!!

-Euh, désolé Harry mais j'ai du mal a te suivre là; fit Hermione.

-C'est simple!! Véra nous a prévenue qu'on ne devais pas tricher sur notre niveau!! Nous devons réussir tout ce qui nous sera demandé en cour. Jusque là pas de problème!! Mais ce qu'on a appris, du moins certaine chose sont bien au dessus du niveau de Poudlard. Des choses que l'élève lambda ne peut réussir. Pas même Lily qui est pourtant l'une des meilleurs élèves ici!! Donc c'est avec ces connaissance que nous agirons.

-D'accord j'arrive a suivre ton idée mais tu ne pense pas que les autres nous en voudrons d'utiliser nos connaissances a de telle fin, demanda Ginny.

-Ils peuvent nous faire la remarque oui mais moi j'ai un argument pour nous défendre. Nous apprendrons ainsi nos limites et nos capacité de manière pratique. Les utiliser nous apprendra a nous familiarisé avec. Le faire de cette manière, je veux dire des blague, sera un défis car nous devrons dosé nos sort ou tout autre connaissances pour les rendre inoffensives tout en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne perde pas leur efficacité Et pour finir Ils veulent qu'on puisse garder secret nos capacités. Et bien quel meilleur exercices que celui là?? Être les meilleurs mais réussir a faire des blague puissante et d'un niveau extrême sans que personne ne puisse faire le rapport!!

-Tout un programme que tu nous prépare Harry, fit Ron en souriant. Mais je te suis sans hésiter!!

Ginny et Hermione acceptèrent elles aussi puis ils rejoignirent les cachot où attendait déjà quelque élèves. En fait ils étaient les derniers arrivés. A ce niveau seul ceux ayant obtenu de bon résultat pouvais continuais s'il le voulais. Ainsi était présent Lily, Ginny, James, Sirius et Rémus pour Griffondor. Seulement trois Serdaigle, aucun Poufsouffle et du coté Serpentard Harry, Ron, Hermione Severus, Lucius et pour finir Sandra. Comme au cour précédent Harry pris place a coté de cette dernière en lui souriant en arrivant. Le professeur Nosopi arriva de très mauvaise humeur.

-Asseyez vous!! J'espère pour vous que vous avez révisez vos cour sur le polynectar comme je vous l'ais demandé. Je ne suis pas d'humeur a vous chaperonné aujourd'hui et de toute manière a votre niveau vous devez commencer a vous débrouillez par vous même. J'aimerais ajouter que si le ou les petit malin de ce matin font parti de ce groupe je les expulserais de ce groupe séance tenante!! Sur ce Commencer le polynectar:: ce sera le sujet du cour pour le mois a venir!! Vous me ferez une potion par groupe. Vous déciderez de vous même comment vous vous organiserez pour vous occupez de la potion hors des cours. Cette salle est prévue pour ce genre de cour et donc quand vous viendrez ici pour continuer la potion vous retrouverez tout dans l'état ou vous l'avez laissés. Je vous demanderez aussi de bien faire attention a certain ingrédient rare. Le professeur Déram a eu l'extrême gentillesse d'aller recueillir des Larmes de lunes pendant la dernière pleine Lune dans la foret interdites donc ne les gaspillez pas car vous n'en aurez pas d'autre avant le mois prochain. Il va sans dire que la potion sera noté. Maintenant commencez. Et je ne veux rien entendre qui ne concerne pas votre potion.

-Harry est-ce que tu est familier avec la fabrication du polynectar??

-Euh oui un peu Sandra!! Pourquoi ça??

-En ce cas tu vas commencer la potion tout seul!! Mais t'en fais pas je t'aiderais si tu a besoin.

-D'accord. Tu fais quoi pendant ce temps??

-Je prépare le planning pour qu'on s'en occupe a tour de rôle!! Et tu n'a pas ton mots a dire, fit-elle avec un peu de véhémence.

-T'inquiète pas je te fais confiance pour le planning mais fais en sorte qu'il soit équitable!!

Sans un mots Sandra sorti le livre de potion de son sac ainsi qu'un parchemin et commença a préparer le planning. Harry sorti son livre et commença a regarder la recette. Quelque chose clochais avec la recette qui n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait appris pendant son entraînement

-Euh Sandra!! C'est possible qu'il existe plusieurs préparation possible d'une même potion??

-Logiquement oui mais le polynectar fait exception a cette règle!! Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement étranglé.

-C'est juste que le polynectar que j'ai appris a faire n'a pas la même préparation que celui du livre!! Et puis les effets ne me semble pas tout a fais similaire.

-De quoi tu parle?? Il n'existe qu'une façon de préparer le polynectar!!

-Attend je vais te montrer la recette que je connais!! COPIAS

La formule complète du polynectar se transféra sur un parchemin vierge. Puis il commença a annoté sur le parchemin pendant quelque minute puis il le tendis a Sandra.

-Comment connaît tu cette formule, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est celle qu'on m'a apprise!! Mais elle pas complète car je ne me souvient pas de tout!! Faudra que je revois la formule que j'ai plus précisément!! Je crois l'avoir noté quelque part.

-Qui te l'a apprise?

-Tu ne le connais pas!! Pourquoi ça??

-Parce que tes annotation correspondent a la fabrication d'un polynectar nettement plus puissant et plus complexe.

-Ah bon?? Je l'ignorais!! Mais toi tu connais cette formule??

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

-Qui te l'a apprise??

- ...

-Euh ... tu n'est pas obliger de répondre!! En tout cas puisque tu la connaît tu pourrais compléter la recette??

Sans un mots Sandra commença a écrire sur le même parchemin que Harry. Quand elle eu fini il pu voir qu'avec sa fine écriture elle avait fini la recette de Harry corrigeant aussi une ou deux petites erreur qu'il avait commis.

-Et alors vous deux!! Qu'attendez vous pour commencez?? Vous pensez que votre potion se finira toute seule?? Et que faite vous avec ce parchemin??

Sans qu'il ait pu l'en empêcher la jeune femme lui pris la feuille des mains et parcourut celui-ci. Elle fut étonné de ce qu'elle vit dessus.

-A ce que je vois certain d'entre vous prenne vraiment les potions au sérieux. Comme vous connaissez cette version vous me la préparerez. Vous ferez un exposé complet pour la classe sur ses différence, ses effets et vous nous en ferez une démonstration.

Puis sans ajouté quoique ce soit elle regagna sont bureau d'où elle surveillais la classe. Le reste du cour continua sans aucune interruption. On n'entendais quelques chuchotements d'élèves se concertant sur la potion et aussi tout les bruit normal pour une classe de potion, a savoir celui des ustensile en cour d'utilisation et aussi celui des chaudron en ébullition

Une fois sortit du cour Sandra resta avec Harry pour parler de leur potion.

-Franchement on va faire comment pour la potion?? Le planning je l'ais finis mais certain ingrédient sont encore plus rare que pour le polynectar.

-Je sais pas trop Sandra mais nous verrons le moment venu!! C'est vers la fin de la potion qu'on en aura besoin!! Sinon tu me fais voir le planning??

-Tien voilà le tient!! Vu qu'on a pratiquement les même options ça risque d'être un peu compliqué pour s'en occupé pendant les cours!!

-Pas de problème!! avec des sorts spéciaux pour les potion ça devrais être possible; fit Harry tout en étudiant le planning. Euh Excuse moi mais par rapport au planning!! Le mercredi soir a partir de 23h je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper. J'ai d'autre obligation!!

-Comment ça??

-Tout d'abord en runes tout les élèves de 6ème année participe a une compétition européenne donc il me faut aussi travailler dessus!! De plus j'ai d'autre travaux a effectuer qui sont personnel!!

-Ah d'accord!! dans ce cas je prend le mercredi soir mais toi tu prendra le Samedi soir alors!!

-J'accepte. De plus étant le capitaine de l'équipe j'aurais d'autre moment ou je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper pour les entraînements!! mais bon vu que la potion nous prendra un mois et que la sélections ne se fera que dans deux semaines il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes je pense!!

-très bien!! Nous aviserons le moment venu!!

Au détour d'un couloir pour gagner la grande salle pour le déjeuner il virent trois Poufsouffle de première année au prise avec un groupe de cocottes. Chacun arborais une magnifique couleur flou verte, bleu et rose. Harry sortis sa baguettes et provoqua une petite bourrasque de vent pour éloigner les cocottes de leur cibles. Voyant une opportunité pour s'échapper les Poufsouffles battirent en retraite rapidement.

-Si je met la main sur ceux qui ont fait ce coup, fit Sandra avec véhémence.

-Ça risque d'être dur tu ne pense pas? Tu sait comment ils s'y sont pris toi pour que leur truc résiste a Dumbledore??

-Oui c'est vrai!! Mais c'est curieux que ces événement coïncide avec votre arrivé!!

-Ah bon, fit Harry mal a l'aise. Tu me soupçonne?? Pourtant j'ai aussi été attaqué. Nous l'avons tous été.

-Oui mais tu n'a pas été touché.

-Je ne suis pas le seul!! Plusieurs autre aussi!! Et dans d'autre maison je te signale. Moi et mes amis ne devons notre salut qu'a nos réflexes Pour Ron et moi c'est grâce au Quidditch. Moi en tant qu'attrapeur et Ron en tant que gardien!! Hermione joue parfois avec nous ce qui a développé ses réflexes de la même manières!!

-C'est vrai que tout ceux intact ce matin étaient des joueurs de Quidditch.

-Oui ça montre qui sont les bon joueur de l'école.

-Tu doit avoir raison.

Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et prirent leur repas tranquillement. Puis les cour de l'après midi se passèrent tranquillement de même que le dîner En attendant leur rendez vous a 23h les fureteurs se réunir dans la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leur devoir pour s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement puis a leur du rendez vous ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Véra les attendais a l'entrée et ils rentrèrent tous les cinq dans la salle pour voir qu'Elie et Séïs les y attendais déjà. La salle sur demande était la même que la dernière fois donc il surent qu'il allaient continuer les cour sur l'Elementia

-Bonsoir vous trois, commença Elie d'une voix neutre ce qui ne présageais rien de bon. Avant de commencez j'aimerais une explication pour ce matin!! Et pas la peine de le niez vous êtes les seul a ma connaissance capable d'une chose pareille. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête de faire un tel étalage de pouvoir!! Vous voulez vraiment attirez les problèmes??

-Euh écoute Elie, fit Harry prenant la parole pour le groupe. Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour ce qui s'est passé. Enfin je ne crois pas que m'excusez soit exact. Oui nous avons fait ce tour avec les cocottes mais sûrement pas pour faire une blague. Ou plutôt pas totalement.

-Explique toi Harry, fit-elle acide.

-Eh bien pour expliquer il faut que je vous parles des maraudeurs. Pas de leur blagues mais d'une chose qu'il ont crée.

Harry commença alors a expliquer ce qu'était la carte des maraudeurs comment elle fonctionnais et il expliqua aussi leur but de créer leur propres cartes.

-Donc voila!! pour notre carte il nous faut les plan a la base. Les maraudeurs se servait de leur animagus pour faire leur repérage. Cela leur a pris six ans pour la mettre au point. Mais nous nous avons besoin de la carte rapidement.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardez ta carte alors??

-Et bien tout simplement parce qu'il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire. Enfin deux puisque j'ai la mienne et les maraudeurs ont la leur. Mais ne vous en faite pas. Elle ne montre pas encore le noms des gens présent dans le château Juste l'endroit ou ils se trouvent. De plus leur carte n'est pas complète pour autant. Par exemple cette salle n'y est pas indiquer.

-Très bien, dit Elie. Mais tu a intérêt a trouvez une bonne justification pour l'acte de ce matin.

-J'y viens Donc pour avoir le plan de Poudlard rapidement ils nous fallait un moyen de cartographier le château Sur le papier des cocottes s trouve Plusieurs sortilèges. Le plus important est le sort de cartographie Chaque endroit découvert par les cocottes sera immédiatement répertorier sur nos cartes. Il y a aussi un sortilège de transfert pour que la mise a jour des carte soit automatique. La blague de ce matin visait trois objectifs. Justifier la présence des cocottes dans le château, avoir la quantité de cocottes suffisante pour que la carte soit complète rapidement et enfin nous familiariser avec nos nouvelles connaissances. Vous nous avez appris beaucoup mais nous n'avons pas d'expérience pratique de ces pouvoirs. J'ai pensé que c'était un moyen comme un autre de maîtriser notre savoir. Enfin voila!

-Tu vois Elie. Je t'avais bien dit que leur but était parfaitement honnête toi qui pensait qu'il prenais leur nouveau pouvoir a la légère.

-Séïs tu sait quoi?? La ferme. Toi tout ça t'a amusez mais pas moi. Tu a bien vu la panique que ça a provoqué.

-Calme toi Elie. Franchement la réaction des élèves montre bien le peux de préparation au vue du conflit en cour et pourquoi Voldemort a réussi allez si loin. Franchement avoir peur de simple cocottes en papier. En tout cas pour ma part je pense que leur idée est plus ingénieuse Dis moi Harry de quelle manière tu a réussi a faire ces cocottes?

Harry pris alors une feuilles et refis tout ce qu'ils avaient mis au point avec les fureteurs pour réussir leur entreprise.

-J'y ais aussi ajouter certaine protection. Par exemple seul le sort Bubule peux les éliminer!! En plus pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre leur véritable fonction j'y est ajouté sort d'Hermione qui ferons que la cocottes s'auto-détruira automatiquement si quelqu'un en attrape une avec ses mains.

-Parfait. Bonne protection et bon procédez. Vous avez bien retenu nos leçons pour vous êtes prémunie de toute alternatives. Tu vois Elie qu'ils ne sont pas si immature que tu le disais.

-Bon tu a fini?? je croyais que nous devions leur donnez un cour.

-Ne viens pas bouder. C'est toi qui voulais leur tirer les oreilles pour cette histoires Mais contrairement a ce que tu pensais leur but était légitime et leur méthode réussi. Mais maintenant que la lumière est faites passons au leçons. Hermione et Ginny venez avec moi vu que vous êtes Eau. Ron tu ira avec Véra. Elle est Terre et donc Plus a même de te l'enseignez qu'Elie qui est Feu. Harry tu continue avec Elie.

Chacun se répartirent alors vers leur zones pour commencer le cour. Séïs fis signe a Ginny et Hermione de s'asseoir par terre pour parlez un peu.

-Bien toutes les deux avez vous travaillez votre éléments??

-Oui mais je n'arrive toujours pas a créer mon élément, fit Hermione

-Pareil pour moi, continua Ginny.

-Ne vous en fait pas c'est assez logique. Je vais vous parlez un peu plus de l'élément Eau avant de reprendre la pratique. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir qu'étant apparier a l'Eau vous aurez plus tard plus de facilité que les autres a maîtriser l'Air. Pour Harry et Ron, ils risqueront de connaître le même problème que vous actuellement avec l'eau quand il arriverons a l'Eau ou a l'Air. Par contre vous deux n'aurez pas de réelles difficulté avec l'Air. Bien sur il faudra que vous ayez le niveau pour les maîtriser Seulement peut prendre quelque mois comme des année donc ne vous en préoccupez pas pour le moment. Le fait que vous n'arriviez pas a passé Nestros alors que Ron et Harry le sont déjà pour leur élément n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. D'ailleurs vous avez bien vus que vous pouvez controller plus de votre élément qu'eux du leur. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas c'est naturel. En fait si vous n'arrivez pas a controller votre élément est simplement dû au fait que vous n'en comprenez pas la nature. La nature du Feu et de la Terre sont de nature très offensives Elles sont plus axé sur l'attaque donc elles sont plus simple a concevoir. Par exemple pour maîtriser le feu il faut avoir un tête ses effets.

Devant l'air un peu perdu des jeunes filles Séïs pris une légère pause pour mettre au clair ses idées.

-Bon je vais essayez de faire simple. Que fais le feu?? Il brûle Donc il émet chaleur et lumière. C'est sur ces aspect que doit se concentrer un Feu pour le maîtriser. Pour la Terre il suffit simplement de se représentez quelque chose de massif, puissant et lourd comme pourrait l'être un rocher. Bien sur en pratique c'est légèrement plus complexe mais pas tant que ça. Vous suivez jusque là?? (nda: si vous suivez pas veuillez lever la main XD)

-Je pense que oui, fit Hermione tandis que Ginny hochais la tête.

-Très bien. Donc maintenant passons à l'Eau. Tout comme le Feu et la Terre, L'eau a une nature offensive. Pareil pour l'Air. Après tout un torrent est très destructeur tout comme une tornade, un tremblement de terre ou un volcan. Mais là ou Ça devient compliqué c'est que l'Eau, ainsi que l'Air on une nature de soutient. Entendez ici que l'Eau et l'Air sont capable d'apaiser. Un bon bain ou une bonne brise bien douce sont de vrai délice pas vrai!!

-Peux être mais un bon feu de cheminé aussi.

-C'est vrai Hermione. Mais à la différence que ce feu sera toujours issue de la destruction de quelque chose. Donc il est clairement offensif. Donc pour en revenir a l'eau vous devez avoir en conscience qu'il peut être tout autant bénéfique que destructeur.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Séïs mais là tu nous parles plus de ce qu'elle représente que de ses effets ou de comment l'invoquer.

-Tu a raison mais c'est normal. N'oubliez pas que l'Elementia est basé sur le pouvoir de divinité. Vous devez donc Savoir ce qu'elle représente tout aussi bien que ce qu'elle peuvent faire pour pouvoir les invoquer. Maintenant on va passer a la pratique car je pense que les effets de l'Eau. Mais avant je vais vous donnez une astuce qui pourrait vous aider. Je ne vous demande pas de remplir un océans dès la première fois. Mais a votre niveau je pense que vous pourriez remplir un verre sans problème Donc pour vous mettre sur la voix. Quand vous vous concentrer sur l'Eau, pensez a ce que je vous ais dit. Faites vous dans la te une image de ce que représente l'Eau pour vous. Ensuite quand vous avez cette image en tête pensez par exemple que votre main se balade à la surface de l'Eau. Essayé de ressenti le contact de l'Eau sur votre main. Si vous n'arrivez pas a bien vous la représentez utilisez l'eau du bassin pour vous mettre en tête les sensation que l'on peux ressentir au contact de l'Eau. Ce n'est qu'un simple conseil. C'est surtout a vous de trouver le déclic. Mais pensez a bien avoir en tête ce que représente l'Eau, c'est le plus important

Au bout d'une bonne heure les deux filles réussirent enfin a atteindre le niveau de Nestros. Elles passèrent le reste du cour a faire comme les deux garçons. C'est à dire se familiariser avec leur élément, soit en le créant soit en le contrôlant pour lui faire adopter des formes particulières ou encore a le projeter sur des cible.

A 3h du matin les fureteurs regagnèrent leur dortoir fatigué et ils ne virent pas qu'ils était suivit par un forme sombre qui les attendais à la sortie de la salle.

* * *

Voili voulou!! C'est fini pour cette fois!! Le prochain chapitre dès que je peux. Si j'ai suivit le cour sur l'élément de l'eau c'est juste parce que j'adore l'eau. J'adore son contact sur ma peau. Je pense que moi aussi je serais de l'élément de l'eau XD, c'est D'ailleurs pourquoi je suis un bon nageur!! et que j'adore me baigner Allez la prochaine!! Et tous a vos Reviews 


	27. Un peu plus loin

Chapitre 27 : Un peu plus loin

Enfin le dimanche. Depuis leur dernière réunion avec Séïs et les autres les fureteurs avaient vaqué tranquillement à leur occupations. L'attaque des cocottes était encore sur toutes les lèvres. Même s'il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves colorés passer dans les couloirs, les choses revenaient à la normale. Les cours du jeudi et vendredi c'étaient passé tranquillement et le la veille nos quatre amis avaient décidé de mettre a exécution leur plans ce dimanche dans la journée. Après le déjeuner du midi ils se rassemblèrent donc dans le parc sous un gros chêne a proximité du lac pour mettre au point les dernier détails.

Bien je pense que nous sommes prêt, fit Harry. Mais vous savez je peux me débrouiller seul!! Véra nous a gentillement fournis les diamants nécessaire et je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais aller mal.

Et moi je dis que nous y allons tous ensemble Harry, répliqua Ginny d'un ton excluant toutes discutions. Nous sommes un groupe ou nous ne le sommes pas.

Très bien!! ne te fâche pas!!. Bon il ne nous manque rien?? Nos cartes, le retourneur, la sacoche avec les diamants!!

J'ai aussi pensé a prendre plusieurs livres pour continuer nos entraînement

Ahhh Hermione sans ses livres ...

Cela te pose un problème Ron, demanda cette dernière.

Non aucun 'Mione. Je fais juste remarquer que ça ne serais pas vraiment toi si tu ne trimballais pas un livre ou deux sur toi. Même pour ce genre d'aventure.

C'est pas le moment de vous disputez tout les deux. On doit se dépêcher avant de se faire voir.

Ok ok Harry!! ou va t'ont pour le voyage??

Je pensait a la clairière ou j'ai rencontrer les Licornes!!

Dans ce cas on te suis, fit Ginny en se levant et en emboîtant le pas a Harry.

Après 10 minutes de marche ils s'arrêtèrent pour consulter la carte. Il virent alors que les maraudeurs étaient sur leur traces.

Tu sait que ton père est assez collant Harry, fit Ginny. Ne le prend pas mal mais lui et les trois autres se comportent bizarrement ces derniers temps et n'arrête as de me surveiller moi et Lily. Elle ne l'a pas remarquer mais moi si.

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma faute. Bon ... il faut qu'on les sème avant d'arriver a la clairières. Ça ne serait pas malin qu'il nous vois utiliser le retourneur.

Comment on s'y prend demanda Ron.

On va mettre a profit nos entraînements d'animagus.

Sans attendre plus longtemps chacun prit sa forme d'animagus. La veille il avait décider que tous devait apprendre la langue des animagus des autres pour se faire plus facilement comprendre. Harry fit comprendre au autre de prendre un peu d'avance tandis que lui et Ginny restaient en arrière pour voir si enfin il semais les quatre maraudeurs. Moins d'une minute après leur séparations les quatre Griffondors arrivèrent a leur niveau.

Puisque je te dis qu'ils sont partis par là Cornedrue.

Je veux bien te croire Patmol. Mais où sont-ils allés là maintenant?? Rémus t'arrive a suivre leur traces??

-Et bien oui mais y'a un truc bizarre. Elles s'arrêtent toutes ici. Ensuite je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle disparaisse totalement.

Le petit groupe regarda autour de lui avec méfiance.

Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils ... se sont fait attaqué, demanda Peter d'une petite voix.

Réfléchit 2 minutes Quedver, répondit Sirius. On l'aurais entendu non?? Et puis on en verrais des traces aussi!

Mais ils n'ont pas disparut comme ça quand même.

Je n'en sais rien du tout fit Rémus.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur les deux Fureteurs.

Regardez!! Un faucon et un épervier!!

Et alors Lunard?? Ils ont bien le droit d'être ici!!

Oui Patmol mais vous en avez déjà vus traîner ensemble??

Ils sont pas ensemble Lunard!! Ils sont chacun sur ne branche d'un arbres différent, fit remarquer Quedver

Bon ne restons pas là et rentrons!! ont verra bien quand ils rentreront les petits mangemorts!!

Ok James on rentre!!

Sur ce les maraudeurs firent demi-tour et regagnèrent le château Harry et Ginny rejoignirent rapidement puis il gagnèrent tout les quatre la clairière aux licornes qui étaient déserte a ce moment là. Arriver sur place ils reprirent tous forme humaine pour ensuite se préparer a leur mission.

Harry sortis le retourneur et le régla pour leur voyage mais avant qu'il ne l'active plusieurs craquement sinistre se firent entendre atour d'eux les faisant sursauter.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Ron baguette levé et prêt au combat comme ses amis.

Aucune idée mais je préconise qu'on ne s'attarde pas!!

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione!! Harry dépêche toi!!

Ce dernier fit passer la chaîne de l'artefact autour de ses amis puis commença a faire les tour avec l'engin.

Onze jour ca sera bon!!

Ok c'est parti!!

Ils se sentirent tous décoller du sol puis tout le décor tourna comme une toupie autour d'eux. Un vent violent leur siffla aux oreilles puis après une forte détonation Ils atterrirent tous lourdement sur le sol tendis que le retourneur emetait une fumée noire.

Je crois qu'il est mort, constata Harry en s'asseyant douloureusement au sol.

On verra ca plus tard, fit Ginny. Pour le moment il faut qu'on se mettent en route!!

Et on va où, demanda Ron.

On se met en animagus et on va inspecter les environs du château, répondit Harry.

Tout les quatre se relevèrent, ramassèrent leur affaire et commencèrent a avancer

Ginny et moi on va prendre de la hauteur!! Restez vigilant vous deux!!

T'en fais pas Harry, répliqua Ron. Nous autres pauvres rampant connaissons les risques de notre situation!!

Parfait!! Alors ne vient pas pleurer si tu te fais mordre le derrière par une fougère, fit Ginny en souriant.

Puis le groupe se sépara en prenant leur forme d'animagus. Harry et Ginny prirent rapidement de l'altitude. La sensation qu'éprouvais Harry est encore plus forte que sur un balais. Cette fois il était vraiment le maître du ciel. Il ne reposait plus sur un balais. Il flottais tout simplement sur les flot aérien. En plus les sens aiguisé de l'aigle décuplait ce sentiment de liberté. Il voyait autour de lui la cime des arbres. Au sol la foret étaient oppressante mais vus du ciel ce n'était qu'un simple tapis vert.

L'extase de sentir le vent glisser sur lui était fantastique. Il commença a accélérer suivit par Ginny qui était dans le même état que lui. Il s'amusèrent a faire une course au dessus de la foret pendant une dizaine de minute enchaînant tout deux des figures acrobatique plus spectaculaire les unes que les autres.

Ivres de cette nouvelles expérience il ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement le point noir haut dans le ciel qui faisait des cercle autour d'eux. Harry et Ginny prirent conscience de cette présence quand un frisson glacé leur parcouru l'échine

Ils arrêtèrent leur circonvolution pour se concentrer sur cette chose qui semblais s'approcher d'eux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose un terrible hurlement puissant et sauvage leur glaça les os.

_Harry!! Qu'est-ce que c'est??_

_C'est ... un rugissement de Dragon!!_

_De dragon?? Mais comment ..._

_FUIS GINNY!!_

La forme s'approchant d'eux n'était autre qu'un immense dragon marron qui fondait sur eux a toute allure toute griffe dehors. Les deux oiseaux esquivèrent l'attaque et s'enfuir a toute vitesse battant frénétiquement des ailes pour tenter d'échapper au terrible prédateur qui avait fait demi tour pour les prendre en chasse.

_Sous les arbres Harry, ont pourra peut être lui échapper sous les frondaisons!!_

Tout deux entamèrent un piquet vertigineux. Les ailes resserrées au possibles il était tel les balles d'un pistolet lancé a pleine vitesse. Même au quidditch Harry n'avait jamais atteint une telle vélocité.

Derrière eux le dragon entama lui aussi un piquet tout en grondant et rugissant. Il ouvris sa gueule et lança une longue flamme qui fonça sur les deux oiseaux qui l'esquivèrent agilement au dernier instant. La langue de Flamme toucha la foret qui s'enflamma sur une large surface, Harry et Ginny toujours en piquet passèrent sous les frondaison et ouvrirent largement leur ailes pour ne pas s'écraser au sol et tout deux le frôlèrent de justesse. Le dragon lui ne perdit pas de vue ses proie mais resta au dessus de la forêt d'où il lançais de puissant jet de flamme qui s'abattait autour des deux volatiles.

Tout en sprintant a travers les arbres pour échapper au dragon Harry aperçu Hermione plus loin qui leur faisait des signes pour aller dans une direction précise. Ils allèrent dans la direction donné et virent qu'a proximité d'une clairière un piège avait été tendu pour le dragon.

- Je m'occupe d'attirer le dragon, fit Harry.

Fait attention a toi Harry!!

Ce dernier se sépara de Ginny et remonta au dessus des arbres pour voir que le dragon fonçait déjà sur lui. Il esquiva sa gueule de justesse puis s'engagea alors de nouveau une folle course poursuite mais cette fois Harry se força a reste proche du dragon pour que celui ci le suive. Il repassa sous les arbres mais cette fois le dragon le suivit en hurlant de rage. Harry perdait peu a peu du terrain car la ou lui devait esquiver chaque arbre, le dragon lui le pulvérisait Même si cela lui faisait perdre un peu de vélocité l'écart entre Harry et lui n'en diminuais pas moins

Finalement le plan réussit malgré tout. Au moment ou Harry allait atteindre la clairière il sentis que le dragon allait le gober. Il remonta en flèche mais le dragon plus lourd ne pus esquiver le piège. Entre deux arbres avait été tendu plusieurs filin et le dragon les percuta a pleine vitesse. Il s'emmêla dedans et s'écrasa lourdement dans la clairière.

Plus il se débattais plus les filin s'entortillait si bien que rapidement il fut totalement immobilisé. Harry regagna rapidement le sol où il reprit forme humaine s'écroulant totalement épuisé et essoufflé Il fut rejoint par ses trois compagnons qui semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui.

Bien vu le piège, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi il ne se libère pas?? Il devrait avoir la force de briser ces simples cordes non??

Ça s'est une idée de Ron, expliqua Hermione. Se sont des cordes magiques. Elles parcourue par un flux qui les rend solide a l'extrême!! De plus le flux paralyse peu a peu la cible!!

Je vois!! où a tu été pêchez ça, demanda Ginny??

Des toiles d'araignée, répondit-il en rougissant!!

Et bien je vais créer une nouvelle religion sur les toiles d'araignée, fis Harry en rigolant bientôt suivit par ses amis!!

Puis quand ils eurent repris leurs souffles ils se relèvent et s'approchèrent du dragon immobilisé

Il est vraiment énorme!! Pire que le magyar d'il y a deux ans, constata Harry. Une idée de l'espèce Ron??

Euh ... bah si je me souvient des livres de Charlie je dirais un Liverain des Collines!! Mais c'est impossible!! L'espèce s'est éteinte il y a plusieurs siècle!!

Pourtant lui est bien vivant!! Alors comment expliquer sa présence ici?? surtout dans la foret interdite!!

-J'en sais rien Hermione mais ...

Il ne pu continuer car une voix grave l'interrompis

Qui êtes vous et que faite vous sur mon domaine!!

Les quatre compagnons firent volte face baguette tendu contre ce nouvel arrivant qui lui aussi sorti sa baguette rapidement. L'homme était de grande taille. Les cheveux cour et d'un roux profond avec une barbe bien taillé de la même couleur, Ses yeux était d'un bleu intense mais son regard était féroce. Ses vêtement consistaient en un ensemble Rouge feux avec une cape orange.

Il devait approché la cinquantaine mais tout dans sa posture exprimait la puissance comme pour Dumbledore, voire plus que leur directeur. Le visage de l'homme leur semblais familier bien qu'ils étaient sur de ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Je répète!! Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là?? Et comment avez vous vaincu le protecteur du domaine??

Présentez vous d'abord monsieur, répliqua Ron pas très sur de lui.

Espèce de petit impertinent!! qui te permet de me parlez sur ce ton!! Mais bon je vais te faire se plaisir!! Et tu aura interrêt a avoir une bonne explication quand a toi!! Je me nomme Godric Griffondor!! Et vous êtes sur mes Terres, les Terres Sorcières de Poudlard!!

* * *

Et voila un chapitre de plus!! Vous pensiez que je vous avaient oubliez?? Désolé de me faire désirer!! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus!! Et que pensez vous de la fin ;) Oui je suis un vilain méchant!! Comment?? Pourquoi?? c'est une Surprise :p !!

Allez a la prochaine!! Et encore merci pour vos Review!! d'ailleur si vous avez des question posez les!! j'y répondrait au mieu.


	28. Pré au lard

Chapitre 28: Pré-au-lard

Godric Griffondor ... Le nom sembla tourner en boucle dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il était forcément en présence d'un détraqué quelconque échappé de son asile. Pourtant les entrailles d'Harry se nouais de telle façons qu'il était certain que cet homme disait vrai. Même les cour de légilimancie qu'il avait suivit avec Elie lui prouvait que c'était pure vérité. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis et vit à leur tête qu'il pensaient tous la même chose.

Alors?? J'attends votre réponse maintenant que je me suis présenté!!

Euh ... nous, commença Ron. Comment dire ...

Il fus interrompu par des bruissement derrière l'homme et apparut alors deux femmes braquant elles aussi leur baguettes vers les quatre amis. L'une dans une robe bleu nuit braquais sur eux un regard mauve et dure. Elle était grande, mince et était plutôt jolie avec son visage fin et ses trait souligné par sa longue chevelure noire. On aurait dit une dame issu de la noblesse sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée. L'autre tout aussi jolie que la première bien que plus petite et un peu plus ronde portait une tenue de couleur paille qui s'accordait a sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleue. Bien que d'apparence joviale sont visage n'exprimait pour le moment que de la méfiance.

Alors Godric?? Tu semble avoir trouvé pourquoi le protecteur était autant en colère, fit la femme au yeux mauve. Qui sont-ils??

C'est justement ce qu'il allait me dire Rowen!!

En tout cas il ne ressemble pas au adepte que Salazard nous envois en général, remarqua la blonde que nos amis identifièrent comme étant la dernière fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle.

Avec les mages noirs il faut s'attendre a tout, fit Godric.

Non!! nous ne sommes pas des mages noires, paniqua Hermione. Nous sommes ...

Arrête Hermione, intervint Harry. C'est risqué!!

Laisse parler la demoiselle mon garçon, fit Rowena. Cela vaut mieux pour vous. S'introduire sur nos terres et s'en prendre a notre gardien est un acte qui a de très grande conséquence!!

Eh!! C'est lui qui nous a attaqué, fit Ron. On s'est simplement défendu et puis ...

Et s'il vous a attaqué c'est parce que vous vous êtes introduit illégalement sur ces terres, fit Godric d'une voix froide. Alors je réitère ma question pour la dernière fois. Qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire en ces lieux??

Pour seule réponse Harry invoqua le feu et parvint a créer un mur de flamme entre eux et les trois adultes.

ON COURS hurla-t-il a ses amis en se retransformant en aigle.

Il prit son envol rapidement sans regarder en arrière et il senti plusieurs sortilège le frôler Il prit rapidement de l'altitude pour se mettre hors de portez puis regarda enfin autour de lui. Ginny était a coté de lui mais au sol aucune trace d'Hermione ou de Ron. Il regardèrent la clairière d'où ils étaient partis et virent les deux adolescent a terres et inconscient. Autour d'eux Rowena et Godric les tenaient toujours en joug tandis qu'Helga libérait le dragon de ses liens.

_Merde,_ fit Harry_. On se tire Ginny._

_Mais ... et Ron?? Et Hermione??_

_Ils vont bien. Il ne sont qu'immobilisé!! On s'occupera d'eux après, pour le moment il faut se planquer du dragon._

Sans plus attendre tout deux partirent aussi rapidement que possible tandis que les rugissement du dragon se faisait plus lointain. Ce dernier semblait ne pas les poursuivrent. Ils aperçurent de la fumée plus loin et se dirigèrent dans cette direction. Ils aboutirent a un petit village tranquille d'où plusieurs cheminé fumait dans ce début d'après midi. Ils attérirent a proximité et redevinrent humain. Harry était essoufflé tout comme Ginny mais cette dernière tremblais comme une feuille.

Tu vas bien Ginny??

Bien?? Comment ça irais bien?? Je .. nous ... Mais enfin Harry comment est-ce possible?? Les fondateurs, ce dragon ... Et Ron et Hermione. On les a abandonnés. Ils sont peu être ...

La voix de Ginny devenait de plus en plus saccadé et presque hystérique. Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny était toute tremblante dans ses bras et dès qu'il l'a rit cette dernière éclata en sanglot incontrôlable s'agrippant a Harry comme s'il allait disparaître. Le jeune homme la serra alors plus fort dans ses bras en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle sembla enfin se calmer et Harry se décolla doucement de la jeune fille.

Désolé Harry, fit cette dernière.

Non ce n'est rien Ginny, fit-il en rougissant et en détournant la tête. Moi même je suis sous le choc. Et je comprend rien a ce qui se passe non plus. Mais ... ne t'en fais pas pour Ron et Hermione. Ce sont des battants!! Et puis ce sont les fondateur quand même!! Même si j'ai du mal a l'admettre ce sont bien eux!! Ils ressemble trop a la description que nous en avons et puis je ne sais pas, tout mon corps me dit que ce sont eux. Donc ça devrais aller pour eux. Ils sont sensé être plutôt bienveillant non??

Oui mais pas avec les mage noirs. Surtout Griffondor qui hais au plus au point tout ce qui touche a la magie noire.

Nous trouverons une solution Ginny je te le promet, déclara Harry en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Cette dernière leva la tête vers lui et leur regard se croisèrent. Pendant quelque minute ils ne dirent rien mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Ginny avait encore les yeux rougis et le visage triste mais Harry ne pouvait se détaché de ce regard profond et pour la première fois son estomac se noua bizarrement. Un craquement retenti et brisa le lien. Harry détourna la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

Euh ... nous devrions ... nous devrions aller vers ce village. On pourrais se renseigner la bas, fit-il en prenant la direction de la fumée qui dépassait de la cime des arbres.

Il marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaines de minutes avant d'arriver a l'orée du bois. A quelque centaine de mètres de là s'étalait plusieurs petite maisons basses faite de chaume et de paille. Au centre du village apparaissait quelque construction plus importante en bois. Ça et là s'étendaient des champs entourés de hais et quelque moulin apparaissaient au loin. De loin Harry et Ginny pouvaient voir des gens aller et venir dans le village ainsi que plusieurs enfant jouant et courant un peu partout.

On devrais aller voir, fit Ginny. Mais nos tenues risque de nous faire remarquer.

Tu a raison!! Mais je ne vois pas trop ce qui pourrais aller si nous sommes vraiment a l'époque des fondateurs.

J'ai une idée!!

Je te laisse faire alors.

Elle sorti sa baguette et se concentra quelque minute avant de visualiser ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fit quelque mouliner en chuchotant plusieurs formule puis elle et Harry furent pris dans une douce brise qui souleva une grosse quantité de poussière. Quand ce fut fini tout deux avait une tenu similaire. Ils étaient vêtus de pantalon en cuir sombre légèrement moulant. Leurs chausses, a la fois souple et résistante était dans le même cuir que leur pantalons. Quand au haut il consistait en une espèce de chemise en soie noire sur laquelle était passé un surcôt de cuir noir laissant leur avant-bras nu a tout les deux.

Ginny invoqua un miroir a partir d'eau quelle rendit réfléchissant a l'aide de sa baguette. Harry regarda son reflet et fut surpris du résultat. Loin de lui déplaire le résultat était étrangement agréable. Il ressemblais a un aventurier avec sa nouvelle physionomie et maintenant cette tenue (faut pas oublier que l'apparence d'Harry a été modifié )

C'est ... c'est parfait!! Inattendu mais le résultat est très bien!! Mais tu crois que Ça passera ici Ginny?? Regarde les!! C'est pas vraiment leur style!!

Tu aurais préférer des haillons?? J'ai pris comme modèle une illustration que j'ai vu dans un livre sur les aventurier de l'époque!!

Non non c'est très bien comme ça!! Bien on y va!!

Il évitais le plus possible de regarder en direction de Ginny après ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant et surtout maintenant qu'elle était dans cette nouvelle tenue qui mettait ses formes plus qu'en valeur. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de penser a Ginny comme la soeur de Ron mais avec elle dans cette tenu Il avait du bien du mal et il ne voyais plus la petite filles qui s'enfuyait dès qu'il lui parlais quand il l'avait rencontrer la première fois ors de sa deuxième année.

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées quand ils arrivèrent en vu du village. Plusieurs adultes se redressèrent des potagers qu'ils cultivaient pour voir passer les deux inconnus tandis que les enfant s'approchèrent d'eux comme s'il était des vision féerique. Harry s'approcha d'eux et leur adressa calmement la parole.

Dite les enfants!! Pouvez-vous me dire quel est ce village?? Mon amie et moi nous nous sommes légèrement égarer dans la foret!!

Z'êtes a Pré-au-lard Monseigneur, répondit un gamin qui ne devais pas avoir plus de huit ans. Z'êtes pas des moldus pas vrai!!

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça petit, demanda Harry.

Pa'squ'en gén'ral y vienne pas dans l'coin Monseigneur, répondit un homme d'une trentaine d'année mais qui en paraissait le double. Sans v'loir vous offensé Monseigneur l'z'aime pas trop les gens d'not genre!!

Et de quel genre de personne parlez vous, demanda Harry en se redressant et faisant face a l'homme tandis que les enfants s'éloignait un peu pour laissez les adulte discuter.

Nous les sorcier si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire Monseigneur,fit-il sur la défensive.

Je vois!! Alors oui nous aussi somme sorcier!! Nous venons d'assez loin et nous cherchons un endroit ou nous reposé moi et mon amie!!

Ben si vous v'lez, y'a l'auberge du vieux Brak!! C'est c'te bâtiment qu'vous voyez la!! Sinon y'a l'chateaux plus loin. C'lui Dame Rowena!! Mais il héberge pas tout l'monde!! Y disent qui veulent enseigner la magie!! M'est avis que vous devriez vous méfier si vous y aller Monseigneur!! Sont un peu frappé de la citrouille ceux là!!

Pourquoi cela, fit Ginny surprise.

J'veux pas d'problème M'Dame!! Mais y disent qui veulent qu'on s'controle pour pas gêner les autres!! Des moldus que j'vous parle ma bonne Dame!! Mais c't'engence là s'hésite pas à nous envoyer sur l'bucher quand y peuvent!!

Je crois comprendre!! Merci bien nous irons a l'auberge, fit harry.

L'homme s'inclina devant eux et Harry sortit une mornille de sa poche qu'il donna a l'homme qui regarda la pièce avec curiosité

Pardonnez Monseigneur mais c'est quel genre de monnaies que c'truc là??

C'est de la monnaie de chez moi mais c'est de l'argent pur!! Faite en ce que bon vous semble!!

M'ci Monseigneur!! Z'etes trop bon avec moi!! C'est Hérald que j'me nomme Monseigneur pour vot' service!!

Hérald s'inclina encore et Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent alors vers le bâtiment qu'il leurs avait montré suivit par le petit groupe d'enfant qui les observait avec curiosité. Arrivé devant l'enseigne Harry sourit intérieurement. Ils se trouvait devant les Trois Balais. Il entra suivit de Ginny et inspectèrent les lieux rapidement.

L'auberge semblait propre vus l'époque où il se trouvait. Un homme massif se tenait derrière un large comptoir essuyant quelque échoppe avec son chiffon. L'homme les dévisagea quelque instant avant de poser son échoppe et son chiffon sur le comptoir et d'en faire le tour tout en s'essuyant les main sur son tablier blanc.

J'peux faire quelque chose pour ces gens, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Oui, fit Harry en s'avançant. Nous cherchons un endroit pour dormir et nous restaurer!!

Z'avez frappé a la bonne porte Monseigneur. Chui Brak, les Trois-Balais vous sont ouvert si vous avez d'quoi payez!!

Cela suffira je suppose, fit Harry en posant trois galion sur le comptoir. C'est de l'or.

En effet Monseigneur c'la suffira bien pour vous et vot' Dame. Qu'est-ce vous désirez??

Deux chambre, intervint Ginny ne préférant pas s'appesantir sur l'allusion de couple qu'avait fait l'aubergiste. Et aussi a manger et a boire dans l'immédiat.

Tout c'qu'vous voulez Ma Bonne Dame!! J'vous fait preparer les deux meilleur chambre!!

D'un ton rugissant Brak appela de jeune demoiselle qui arrivèrent en courant tandis qu'il faisait disparaître les trois pièces. Il donna plusieurs ordre au deux jeunes qui ne devait pas être plus agés que Ginny et lui puis quand elel détalèrent l'aubergiste se retourna vers ses deux clients.

Les p'tites vous prépare vos chambre!! Asseyez vous a une table j'vous amène les victuailles!!

Ils s'assirent a une table éloigné de l'entrée et des fenêtres et attendirent d'etre servis ne sachant pas trop a quoi s'attendre. Quelque minute plus tard une des jeunes filles revint avec un plateau chargé de pain frais encore chaud comme sortant du four et d'un enorme morceau de gigot semblait-il. Elle déposa le tout entre Ginny et Harry puis revint avec un autre plateau avec deux choppe propre et un pichet de vin.

Serait-il possible d'avoir quelque chose de non alcoolisé, demanda Ginny a la serveuse.

Bien sur Ma Dame, fit la serveuse en se courbant apeurer. Je suis vraiment navré je pensait que ...

Ce n'est rien, fit Harry qui voyait que la jeune paniquais croyant avoir mal fait. Nous ne vous avions pas dit ce que nous voulions. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable!!

Je ... je vous amène du lait de chèvre tout de suite Monseigneur!!

Elle s'enfuit pratiquement en courant pour leur ramené un autre pichet mais de ait cette fois. Après une courbette elle s'éloigna rapidement pendant que Harry et Ginny la remerciais. Il commencèrent tout deux a se servir et manger tranquillement tout en discutant a voix basses de leur situation.

Alors Harry. On va faire quoi pour Ron et Hermione?? On peut pas les laisser tomber.

Ben sur que non. T'en fais pas. Il est hors de question de les laissez plus que nécessaire dans ces conditions. Et malgrès que ce soit les Fondateur on ne peux pas prévoir ce qu'ils sont réellement. Après tout on ne sait pas grand choses sur eux mis à part les légendes.

Mais comment on a fait pour atterrir ici??

J'en sais rien du tout, fit Harry perplexe en sortant le retourneur. Hermione l'avait pourtant réparer. Je ne comprend pas ce qui ...

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry??

Le retourneur ... Il n'est pas sur jour!! Il est sur Siècle!!

Mais ... comment?? Tu l'avais bien régler pourtant!!

Évidement!! Mais ... je sais!! Avant de l'activer!! tu te souvient de ce craquement?? Ils nous a tous fait sursauter!! A ce moment là j'ai sûrement du faire une fausse manipulation!!

Harry s'en voulais atrocement. Par sa faute ils étaient encore dans une situation impossible et cette fois elle était critique. Il pouvait même dire que l'histoire au ministère était une broutille comparer a ça. Bloqué onze siècles en arrièrent sans moyen de retour. Il avait offert le monde a Voldemort. A cette idée il tremblais de rage. Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Céragos et toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort impunis. Voldemort sans rien ni personne pour lui faire face mis a part Dumbledore.

Ginny qui avait la tête baisser et perdu dans ses pensées releva la tête et vit le désespoir dans les yeux de son ami.

Harry!! Calme toi!! Tu n'y est pour rien, comment pouvait tu prévoir que ça arriverais?? Tu m'écoute Harry?? Ce n'est pas ta faute!!

Mais Ginny. Tu te rend compte?? On est mille ans en arrière!! Comment veux-tu qu'on rentre?? On avait prévue de passer les onze jours a attendre dans un coin. Mais là on parle de plus de mille ans. On ne peut plus rentrer!! Et puis Ron et Hermione qui sont captif au château!! Tout ça parce que je n'ai pas vérifier une dernière fois ce fichu retourneur avant de l'activer!!

Un problème a la fois Harry tu veux bien?? Le plus urgent c'est de retrouver mon frère et Hermione!! Ensuite on trouvera un moyen pour revenir!! C'est pas possible qu'on ne puisse pas revenir a notre époque!! On l'a fait dans un sens on doit pouvoir le faire dans l'autre!!

Tu dois avoir raison, soupira Harry. Je me tuerais si c'était impossible!! Laissez le champs libre à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Mais tu a raison. Il doit y avoir un moyen!! Après tout Comment Elie et Séïs allait nous faire revenir a notre époque eux?? Il doit exister une formule ou quelque chose du genre!!

Enfin!! Tu vois quand tu ne panique pas tu trouve enfin des idées!!

Eh!! Je te rappel qu'il y a peu tu était en larmes toi!!

Oui peut être, répondit Ginny en rougissant et en détournant le regard. Mais moi je suis une fille!! J'ai parfaitement le droit de paniquer!!

Si tu le dit, fit Harry en essayant de masquer un sourir amusé. Bon pour commencer on va écrire au château!! demander une rencontre. Le plus simple c'est de nous expliquer avec eux. D'une part on pourra peut être sauver Ron et Hermione et d'autre part ils pourront peut être nous aider!! Après tout ils s'agit des Fondateurs!!

Sans plus attendre Harry sortit sa baguette sous l'oeil intrigué de l'aubergiste puis il fit apparaître une plume, un parchemin et de l'encre puis il écrivit un cour message en disant qu'il désirais rencontrer les maître de Poudlard. Il signa Harry Mystre préférant ne pas trop faire mention des Potter a cette époque puis il se leva et se dirigea vers Brak.

Serait-il possible de faire porter cette lettre au château dans les plus bref délais??

Pour sur Monseigneur!! J'vais envoyer mon fils de suite.

C'est parfait, fit Harry en tendant un autre galion à l'homme. Dites lui de transmettre le message au Maitre du château en personne et que J'attends une réponse immédiate. L'affaire est urgente!!

L'en s'ra fais s'lon vos désir Mon bon seigneur!!

Le gamin qui devait transmettre le plis parti en courant en direction de la forêt pour ne revenir que trois heure plus tard. Quand il revint il tenait un autre parchemin qu'il tendis a Harry en disant que Dame Rowena le recevrais le soir même. La lettre en elle même ne faisait que confirmer les dire du gosse. Il était convié à souper dans l'enceinte du châteaux et qu'il devait simplement se présentez au porte du château a la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Et voili voilou!! Nouveau chapitre pour vous les amis!! Admettez que celui ci s'est moin fais attendre que pensez vous du devellopement de l'histoire?? j'espère ne pas me faire traiter d'hérétique lol!!

Sinon il est l'heure pour moi de vous laissez a vos review!! (Et c'est aussi l'heure pour moi de dormir un peu!! Il est quand même 4h du matin!! Mais que ne ferais-je pour vous faire plaisir ;) ) Allez tout le monde A bientot!!


	29. Les fondateurs

Chapitre 29: Les Fondateurs

Après avoir fini leur repas Harry et Ginny décidèrent de se promener dans le village en attendant le moment où ils devraient se rendre au château. Même s'ils se savaient a Pré-au-lard les deux jeunes n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils voyaient. Tout autour du village s'étendaient des champs et des pâturages remplis d'animaux de toute sorte, animaux moldu comme sorciers.

Puis comme le soleil se faisait rasant ils prirent la direction du château avec anxiété. Après tout ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient être accueillis par les Fondateurs.. Leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas déroulé de la meilleur façon qui soi. Arrivant devant les grilles ils furent accueillis pas un vieil homme habillé comme un domestique avec comme blason sur le dos la livré de Poudlard.

Il s'inclina sans un mot devant Harry et Ginny et les convia tout les deux à le suivre et c'est sans un mot qu'il entrèrent a Poudlard. Ils se tassèrent sur eux même en entrant dans le domaine qui n'avait rien à avoir avec ce qu'ils connaissaient de leur époque. Ici Poudlard était une vrai forteresse. Tout ce qui était pour eux un parc dégager était ici entouré d'une haute muraille accompagné de douves. Le château en lui même était identique a celui de leur époque mais la présence de ces mur tout autour lui donnait un air plus intimidant. La foret interdite était situé a l'extérieur des murailles mais une deuxième porte semblais y donner l'accès.

Ils franchirent les grandes portes et furent accueillis par Helga ce qui les stoppa tout les deux. Ils ne s'attendaient pas a voir débarquer immédiatement un des trois adultes. Le vieux majordome s'inclina devant Helga puis s'en alla laissant les trois personne se regarder en silence.

Helga avait les bras croisé et semblait les jauger tout les deux tandis que Harry s'était sans s'en rendre compte mis en avant pour protéger Ginny et tout les deux semblaient près a dégainer sur leur gardes.

-Je ne vous savais pas assez stupide pour vous risquez ainsi a revenir!!

-C'est que nous devons vous parlez a vous et aux F ... à vos amis, fit Harry en s'empêcher d'appeler les Fondateurs ainsi.

-Et j'espère que vous aurez de quoi empêcher votre châtiment!! Mais pour le moment suivez moi et silence!! Rowena et moi n'avons pas mis Godric au courant de votre venue!! Il est déjà bien remonté contre vous quatre!!

-Et nos amis?? Ou sont-il, demanda Ginny.

-Pour l'instant ils sont enfermé dans une chambre. Il ne sont pas encore réveillés!! Maintenant silence et venez avec moi!! Je vous mène a son bureau. Le dîner aura lieu après!!

Ils se mirent en route et traversèrent ensemble le vaste château. C'était étrange pour Harry et Ginny de se retrouver ici dans cette endroit si familier mais complètement différent de l'endroit de leur époque.

Helga les mena au bureau de Godric qui en fait était celui des directeur dans le futur. Ils y entrèrent et Harry et Ginny constatèrent avec un certain soulagement que l'homme ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Rowena entra alors par une porte du fond du bureau toujours avec une démarche glissante comme si elle ne reposait pas sur le sol. Elle fixa les deux jeunes de son regard mauve et s'installa sur un divan dans la pièce qui ne ressemblais en rien au bureau de Dumbledore

En fait la pièce n'avait ne bureau que le nom et le souvenir d'Harry mais il s'agissait plus d'un petit salon particulier.

-Avant de dire quoi que ce soit je veux vos nom sur le champ, fit Rowena avec une voix dépourvue de bienveillance.

-Je ... je m'appelle Ginny!! Ginny Riley et mon amis se nomme Harry Mystre, répondit Ginny avec timidité. Nous somme ici par ce que nous avons besoin de votre aide!!

-Vous avez une façon assez particulière de demander de l''aide, fit remarquer Helga qui se tenait derrière eux.

-Ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt est un malentendu, intervint Harry. Nous ne voulions pas nous en prendre a qui que se soit, ni a votre dragon!!

-Alors comment expliquer votre présence de la foret, demanda la sorcière au yeux mauve.

-C'est ... comment pourrais-je dire ça!! En fait nous avons atterris ici par erreur!! Nous venons de très loin et nous ne voulions pas nous retrouvé ici!!

-Expliquez vous plus clairement jeune homme!! Vous êtes loin de défendre votre cas!!

-Et bien, commença Harry après un silence de quelque minute. Par loin, j'entends que nous venons d'une autre époque!! De plus de mille du futur!!

Un long silence accueilli cette réplique tendis que Ginny tremblais a ses coté mais Harry avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout en étant franc avec les Fondateurs.

-Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous venez du futur, riposta Rowena avec un regard plus que glaciale et une voix menaçante.

-Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, fit Harry d'une voix mal assuré. Mais il faut nous croire. Des preuves c'est difficile d'en apporter dans un cas comme celui ci.

-Tu nous demande de croire une histoire aussi absurde sur parole; demanda Helga. Tu nous demande de croire une personne qui s'introduit sur nos terre et arrive a vaincre notre protecteur??

Helga se déplaça vers une petite table et se servi une coupe de vin pour se rafraîchir et en pris une pour Rowena. Au moment ou elle tendis la coupe a Rowena Harry vit scintiller un bijou sur le poignet. Il fut tout de suite attiré par la pierre qui trônais sur le bracelet en or fin. Une pierre tellement particulière qu'il était impossible de douter de son origine. Une pierre semblable a celle que Harry portait autour de son cou. Sauf que celle d'Helga possédait un coeur jaune.

Jouant le tout pour le tout et avec précaution il pris la chaîne en argent qui retenais sa pierre a lui et sorti le collier de sous sa chemise sous l'oeil inquiet de Ginny et interrogateur des deux femmes. Il tendis alors le pendentif vers les deux femme qui n'affichèrent qu'un visage neutre mais leur yeux reflétait un bouleversement profond. Helga tendis la main vers le pendentif mais Harry fit un pas en arrière.

-Je ne peut pas vous laisser le toucher? Il m'est personnel!!

-Sait tu ce qu'il représente petit, demanda Rowena.

-Comment ca ce qu'il représente?? J'ai vu le bracelet de Madame Poufsouffle!! Et je n'est vu que très peux de pierre semblable!! J'ai pensé que ce serait une preuve même si je ne sait pas en quoi cela serait utile!!

Pour toute réponse Helga remonta sa manche et tendis le bras vers les deux jeune tandis que Rowena passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille montrant alors une pierre semblable au coeur bleue sombre. Les main tremblante Ginny sortit elle aussi un pendentif de sous son chemisier et montra un pierre au coeur d'un bleu azur très pure. L'ambiance lourde qui planait dans la pièce s'envola d'un coup sans que Harry n'en comprenne la raison.

-Ranger vos pierre les enfant, fit Helga d'une voix douce a l'étonnement des deux amis. Je vais vous posé une dernière question. Qui vous a apprit la magie que vous avez utilisé pour vous échappé??

-Je ... nous ne pouvons reveller leur noms. Pas sans leur accord préalable. Je suis désolé.

-Tu est trop naïf mon garçon, fit Rowena d'une voix amusé. Quand on te pose une question comme celle là tu ne doit pas donner la réponse que tu a donné. Tu donne des indices précieux sur toi. Tu doit simplement esquiver la question. La prochaine répond quelque chose du genre « De quelle genre de magie parlé vous » ou bien « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parle ». Il faut rester discret sur tes capacité.

-Euh ... bien madame!!

-Appelez moi Rowena les enfant!!

-Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude, intervint Ginny.

-Simplement que vous nous avez convaincu toute les deux!! Et appelez moi Helga.

-Alors c'est en rapport avec les pierre n'est-ce pas?? Que sont-elles?? Pourquoi cela vous suffit-il comme preuves??

-La réponse a cette question te viendra en temps voulut Harry et seulement quand tu y sera préparé. Ce n'est pas a nous de t'en dire plus.

-A cette phrase Harry su qu'il ne pourrait rien tiré d'utile des fondateurs.

-Avant de vous présentez a Godric j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez atterris ici. Et aussi une autre question qui pourra facilement convaincre cet homme têtu, commença Helga. Tout d'abord quel sont le niveau de vos élément. Répondez franchement je ne cherche pas a vous piéger. Cette information plus vos pierres suffiront a le convaincre de votre sincérité.

-Nestros, fit Ginny avec hésitation. Moi de l'eau et Harry du feu!!

-Vous débutez alors!! depuis combien de temps vous entraînez vous??

-Une semaine Madame Serdaigle!!

-Rowena Harry. Ici tu peux nous appelez par nos noms!! Bien maintenant raconté nous les raisons de votre présence ici.

-C'est une histoire plutôt longue et compliqué. Mais sans vouloir être offensant j'aimerais en parler avec nos amis avant!!

-Pour cela il faudra convaincre Godric, fit Helga. Mais je comprend, je vais le chercher attendez ici.

Helga quitta la pièce laissant Harry et Ginny seul avec Rowena qui les observais en silence.

-Votre tenu est pour le moins inhabituelle!! Et différente de celle que vous aviez lors de notre rencontre.

-Je me suis servis d'illustration de votre époque pour modifier nos vêtement. Mais je ne sais pas s'ils conviennent ici, fit Ginny en rougissant.

-Il sont parfais. En général ceux qui les portent sont des chasseur de reliques ou de trésors. Mais elle ne choquera personne.

-Sinon pour nos amis?? Comment vont-ils??

-Ils sont enfermé dans une chambre dans les étages inférieurs. Ils sont encore inconscient mais en bonne santé ne vous en faite pas pour eux. Sinon j'ai vu que vous aviez un grand contrôle sur vous et votre magie pour des gens de votre ages.

-C'est du a notre entraînement!!

-L'entraînement y est peut être pour quelque chose Harry mais cela n'explique pas tout.

-C'est qu'une guerre fait rage a notre époque. Un puissant mage noir fait régner la terreur chez nous. Et du fait qu'il tente de s'en prendre particulièrement a moi mes amis font des cibles importante. Nous avons eu plusieurs fois a affronté le danger pour survivre ces dernière année.

-Je vois!! Mais j'attendrais que vous ayez parler a vos deux compagnon pour connaître le reste!!

Godric entra alors dans la pièce suivis d'une Helga exaspérée.

-Je te dis que nous pouvons leur faire confiance Godric Ils ne sont pas ce que nous croyions au départ, je peux te l'assurer!!

-Parle plutôt d'une nouvelle machination de ce sale serpent!!

-Non Godric, répondit Rowena en soupirant!! Je te présente Harry Mystre Nestros de feu et Ginny Riley, Nestros de l'eau. Eux et leur amis se sont retrouvé par accident ici.

-Ils t'ont fais croire leur balivernes a toi aussi Rowena?? S'ils sont Nestros comme tu le dis ils sont encore plus suspect. C'est bien le genre de Salazard de nous envoyé des gens qu'il aura instruit personnellement pour que nous baissions notre garde.

-Peut être mais ils ont un argument imparable!! Allez y les enfant, montrer a cet homme bourru ce qui le fera changer d'avis

Sans attendre plus longtemps Harry et Ginny montrèrent avec anxiété leur pendentif au fondateur de leur maison originelle. En les voyant l'homme en eu le souffle coupé. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermais comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Cela ne prouve pas grand chose, fit-il de mauvaise foi.

-Bien sur que si, déclara Helga en lui tapant l'arrière du crane avec sa main. Arrête un peu d'être aussi têtu Tu ne peux nier les fait maintenant!!

-J'ai le droit d'être méfiant!!

-Oui pas pas celui d'être borner. Maintenant il veulent parler a leur amis que nous retenons avant de nous raconter la raison de leur présence ici.

-Non, fit Godric sans la moindre hésitation. Ils nous raconte leur histoire immédiatement Je n'est que très peux apprécier leur dernière tentative!! Qui vous dit qu'il ne tenterons pas de s'enfuir a nouveau??

-Arrête un peu de faire des histoires!! On dirais un enfant!!

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Harry pour désamorcer la situation. Je vais vous raconté notre histoire. Mais comme je l'ais dit elle sera très longue.

-Dans ce cas je fais venir une collation pour nous tous!!

Quelque minute plus tard le vieux majordome de l'entrée apparut suivant de plusieurs servant et servante apportant des plateau remplis de nourriture et de boisson. Après leur départ tout le groupe s'installa près la petite table basse et tous s'assirent sur le sol.

Harry commença alors son histoire. Il raconta l'ascension de Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Il raconta la résistance mené par l'ordre. Le chaos, la terreur régnant sur le monde magique. Il racontait tout avec détachement pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans la tristesse. Il raconta la prophétie qui le liai a Voldemort et comment ce dernier trouva sa famille suite a la traîtrise d'un de leur amis proche. Il continua sur la chute de Voldemort et confia qu'a ce moment le mage noire lui transmit une partie de ses pouvoirs.

Il raconta son enfance dans sa famille moldu. Les persécution, le mensonge inventé par sa tante sur la mort de ses parents. Puis sa « libération » a l'arrivée de sa lettre pour Poudlard, il continua ainsi pendant quelque heure devant le public attentif des adultes qui jamais ne le coupèrent dans son histoire. Il raconta brièvement sa vie a Poudlard mais insista sur le fait du retour de Voldemort et de l'échec de ses plan année après année. L'évasion de son parrain, la vérité sur la raison de la mort de sa famille. Il parla du retour de Voldemort lors de la finale du tournois, la mort de Cedric. Il continua sur sa dernière année, le complot grandissant de Voldemort pour mettre la main sur la prophétie, son professeur de DCFM tyrannique la mise en place de l'AD et du combat dans le département des Mystère au ministère. La mort de Sirius, le combat de Voldemort et Dumbledore, sont retour au grand jour.

Après une petite pause il reprit le cour des évènements avec plus de discrétion Il passa sur son entraînement n'en disant que le strict minimum puis il leur parla de la mission confié par leur directeur. Il en vint enfin a la raison de leur présence ici. Leur projet de se créer une salle rien que pour eux et de l'accident du retourneur de temps, de leur arrivé a cette époque et de la course poursuite avec le dragon.

Une fois le récit fini un long silence plana dans la pièce. Ginny tenait la main de Harry depuis un long moment mais ce n'est qu'une fois le récit finis qu'il le remarqua. Quand il le constata sont coeur manqua un battement et son ventre se noua encore mais il préféra se concentrer sur les Fondateur et regarda leur expression. Tout les trois semblais perdu. Ils assimilaient l'histoire tant bien que mal.

-Et bien mon garçons, commença Godric Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire. Ce récit ... tout ce que tu viens de dire me paraît tellement irréel!! mais ton comportement et la façon dont tu le raconte prouve que cela n'est que pure vérité. Tu a subit de lourde épreuve Trop peut être pour un garçon de ton age mais le monde n'a jamais été juste.

-Ne vous en faite pas pour moi Maître Griffondor je suis habitué si l'on peu dire a cette situation!! Mais vous comprenez ma situation?? Il faut que nous retournions a notre époque!! Ne pas pouvoir retourner d'où nous venons signifie la victoire de Voldemort et je ne peux m'y résoudre. Je le dois a mes parents, ma famille, mes amis. A tout ceux qui se sont sacrifié pour tenter de l'arrêter Il faut leur rendre justice. Mais surtout il faut protéger tout le monde de sa folie meurtrière.

-Je comprend parfaitement vos motivations jeunes gens. Et nous vous aiderons tant que nous le pouvons. Nous même ne savons pas de quelle façon nous pourrons vous renvoyer mais peut être que certaines de nos connaissance pourront vous aider!! Mais les contacter sera long donc vous devrez prendre votre mal en patience jusque là. Restez en ces lieu, vous êtes les bienvenues!!

-Merci beaucoup Mr Griffondor!!

-Appelez moi Godric jeune gens!! Maintenant il est temps d'aller voir vos amis.

* * *

Voici le nouveau chapitre esperant que vous n'avez pas trop attendus!! Mais j'ais manquer d'inspiration pour celui ci!! Encore merci a tous pour vos reviews!! en esperant en avoir d'autre très bientot!! A une prochaine fois!!


	30. La vie au château

Je crois que je vais faire des herueux!! 2 chapitre en moin de 24 heures!! Tu vois Gaby mon inspiration ne m'a pas laché sur celui là!! Remercier mon coté insomniaque (4h pour ecrire ce chapitre, heureusement que j'en avait les detail en tete) !! et si vous voyez encore des fautes d'anachronismes merci de me le faire remarquer!! Je les corrigerais sans fautes (dans tout les sens du termes mdr) !! sinon pour les grosses faute d'orthographe de ce chapitre mettez les sur le compte de la fatigue, on a pas idée d'écricre sa fic a 4h du mat mais bon l'auteur n'arrive pas a dormir quand il sort du boulot a 1h du mat!! y'a des volontaire pour prendre ma place?? Les horraires sont sympa!! de 19h a 1h du matin du mercredi au dimanche bon je vous laisse a votre lecture quand meme!! vous etes la pour ça pas vrai ;)

Chapitre 30: La vie au château

Voilà plus d'un mois que nos amis avait élut domicile au château Les fureteur avait été invité a y rester le temps de résoudre leur problème plutôt que de rester a Pré-au-lard. Pendant cette période le petit groupe se faisait le plus discret possible mais ils ne restaient pas cloîtré dans leur chambre pour autant. Il se baladais tranquillement dans la cour du château, passait du temps près du lac avoisinant qui a l'époque ne faisait pas parti de l'enceinte du domaine.

Il leur arrivais aussi de participer a un cour ou deux a la demande des Fondateurs en tant qu'aide en donnant des conseil aux personnes qui étudiait dans les lieux. Contrairement a leur époque les classe se faisait par niveau d'apprentissage et dans une même classe se côtoyais des jeunes comme des moins jeunes.

Harry en vint même a donner quelque cour a un homme grisonnant qui aurait pu être son grand père. Mais loin de le prendre de haut le vieil homme avait écouté avec attention et ferveur les conseils du sorcier qu'il savait expérimenté Les quatre amis attendais toujours des nouvelles des messagers envoyé par Godric quelque semaine plus tôt mais pour le moment aucun de donnaient signe de vie et nos amis rongeais leur freins avec patience.

Autre différence de leur époque les chambre des élèves était séparer. Apparemment le système de répartition n'était pas encore mis au point et donc chaque élèves avait sa propre chambre et parfois la partageais avec un ou deux amis.

De plus le nombre « d'élèves » étaient beaucoup moins important qu'a leur époque. Il n'y avaient au bas mots pas plus d'une cinquantaines de personnes étudiant au château; nombra auquel il fallait rajouté la dizaine de servant qui s'occupait de tout ce que ferais les elfes de maison dans plusieurs siècles. C'est par groupe de dizaine que s'effectuait les cours en général et a la place d'une salle de classe que connaissait nos amis il s'agissait en faite de petit salon tranquille et beaucoup plus intime qu'une simple salle avec des chaises.

Ce genre de différence avaient étonné nos voyageurs temporels au départ mais il s'y était vite fait et trouvaient cela plus convivial.

De leur coté les fureteurs continuais leur apprentissages mais ils faisaient surtout du développement de leur capacité plutôt que d'apprendre des nouveauté. Les fondateur leur avaient installé un appartement particulier a proximité de leur propre chambre et tout les quatre disposait de leur propre salon avec chacun une chambre attenante. Une pièce supplémentaire leur servais de rangement pour toute leur affaires et livres. Au départ la pièce était inutilisé mais au fil du temps le nombre de livre s'était étoffé et maintenant il possédait une bibliothèque de taille raisonnable mais dont le contenu était pour le moins impressionnant

Une fois encore grâce au Fondateurs ils avaient trouvé un grand nombre d'ouvrage sur la magie très intéressant mais qui a leur époque n'existait plus pour la plupart ou était classé rare, trésor antique voire dangereux. En plus de ce nombre d'ouvrage important Harry y avait placé sa collection de grimoire sur l'histoire de la magie et les grimoire offert par Séïs sur les runes de forces qu'il avait apporté dans sa bourse modifier magiquement. Ces ouvrage il y tenais énormément et il ne tenais pas a s'en séparer lus que nécessaire

Lors de la création de leur appartement personnel Harry avait pu assister a la construction effectué par les Rowena et avait ainsi pu approfondir ses connaissance sur les Runes de forces et ainsi apprendre quelque subtilité inconnue des livres sur cet aspect de la magie. Hermione quand a elle passait du temps avec Godric et apprenais auprès de lui la maîtrise de nouveau sortilège et la façons de pouvoir créer ses propres sort. Ron passait son temps a l'extérieur préférant l'air de la nature et ainsi il pouvait observait a loisir des créature rare ou disparut, a leur époque, en liberté dans la nature et en grand nombre.

Ginny elle étudiait avec Helga tout ce qu'il y avait a savoir sur les plante et les potions, domaine de prédilection de la femme en robe dorée. Chaque moment passé avec les Fondateur était un délice pour les quatre amis qui grâce a cela en apprenais beaucoup sur leur façon de vivre et sur leur personnalité. Il apprirent a apprécier leur hôte avec qui il avait de longue discutions pratiquement chaque soir.

Tout en apprenant a connaître les légendaire créateur de leur écoles il discutait de leur époque avec eux sans se soucier du risque de modifier l'avenir. Les discutions venaient naturellement et personne n'étaient gênés de ce qu'ils apprenaient. Harry et ses compagnons apprirent grâce a cela que Salazard avait quitté l'école quelque année auparavant après un violent différent sur le fait de ne pas sélectionner ceux qui voulait apprendre la magie.

En effet Salazard ne voulait pas protéger la pureté de la race sorcière comme on leur avait appris. Il ne voulait pas tout simplement accepter des gens issue d'une société qui n'hésitait pas a massacrer des gens simplement parce qu'il était différent. Bien que le but de Salazard aurait pu paraître légitime ses méthode n'en restait pas moins brutale et meurtrière. Salazard devenait de plus en plus fou au fil des année et son but était maintenant de vouloir former des sorciers pour détruire le monde non magique et ainsi laisser le monde au seul sorcier qui le méritait.

Depuis son départ il formait en secret des mage peu scrupuleux pour prendre le contrôle de l'école et ainsi avoir une base sure dans son plan de domination. Rowena avait expliquer a Harry qu'a départ Salazard était un être bon et généreux. Soucieux de protéger les sorcier de la folie de l'inquisition et que même s'il était un peu radical dans ses idée il avait toujours oeuvré pour la sécurité de ses élèves et de l'école. Mais suite a l'arrestation et l'exécution de disciple auquel il était très attaché il avait changé. C'est seulement a partir de ce moment que l'homme avait perdu pied avec la raison et sombrer dans sa folie meurtrière.

Cette histoire avait choqué Harry au plus au point qui pensait Serpentard comme son futur descendant. Un être ignoble perdu dans ses préjugé. Mais savoir qu'en fait Salazard était un être bon devenu fou furieux a la suite de la perte de ses proche rendait Harry mélancolique et étrangement il s'identifiait plus a Serpentard qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry commençait a accepter les pouvoir qu'il avait hérité malgré lui de Voldemort. Il les acceptait comme étant un héritage de Salazard Serpentard et non pas celui de Voldemort.

Le mois de Novembre mourrait sous la neige quand il eurent enfin des nouvelles des messager des Fondateurs. Ce jour là Harry était dans un petit salon avec un groupe de six personne a qui il parlait des Vampires. Bien que n'en ayant jamais vu ce qu'il avait appris a son époque était lus que bénéfique pour ses « élèves »

Ce fut Godric qui alla chercher Harry pour le prévenir des nouvelles. Quand il entra dans la pièce Harry était en plein milieu d'une explication sur les façon de vaincre un Vampire.

Vaincre un vampire n'est pas facile en soit. Contrairement a ce que vous avez pu entendre comme rumeur Un pieu dans le coeur est inutile. Un vampire est un non mort. Son coeur bas dans sa poitrine mais l'endommager ne sert a rien car il se regenerera rapidement. L'ail n'est pas non plus une armes contre les vampire. Sauf si vous voulez les faire fuir a cause d'une mauvaise haleine. Le plus efficace c'est le soleil. Il brûlera de façon efficace sa peau et pourra le tuer après une trop forte exposition. Il existe quelque sort reproduisant la lumière du soleil mais il ne sont facile a appliqué en combat. La potion ECLARIA est bien plus efficace Vous brisé une fiole au sol et elle émettra une violente lumière qui tuera a coup sur le vampire. Mais il faut l'utiliser avec précaution car elle pourrait vous aveuglé. Sinon vous pouvez fort bien le décapité. C'est radicale quelque soit la créature!! Mais tuer n'est pas une solution en soit. Le vampire même s'il n'est que mi-humain n'en reste pas moins une créature pensante et sensible!! Comprenez par la qu'elle est capable de raison et de sentiment. Pareil pour les centaure ou les loup garou. Les tuer n'est pas la solution car après tout un loup garou n'est qu'un humain normal. Il n'est dangereux que trois nuit par mois et il est possible de se protéger d'un loup garou sans avoir a le tuer. Et ce n'est pas une raison valable pour se montrer hostile envers lui. Un loup garou n'a pas demandé a le devenir!! du moins en général. Quand vous aurez a affronté ce genre de créature pensez un peu a l'humain qu'il est. La souffrance de la transformation est horrible.

Oui mais les loup garou n'en reste pas moins des bêtes brutales. Il massacre tout être vivant a leur portée.

C'est exact. Mais quand il redevient humain le loup-garou gardera les souvenir de sa nuit. Que pensez vous des sentiments d'un homme qui aurais égorgé sa famille durant la nuit sans pouvoir rien y faire?? C'est pour cela qu'en général les loup garou soit se suicide soit préfère éviter tout contact avec la société. Pas par honte forcément!! mais pour protéger ceux qui leur son chère!! Mais a votre avis est-ce l'attitude a avoir?? Moi je ne pense pas. Un loup-garou peut vivre sa vie comme n'importe quel humain. Il faut juste qu'il soit prévoyant et fasse tout pour s'enfermer ou autre les soir de pleine lune.

Vous avez déjà rencontré un loup-garou Seigneur Mystre??

Oui!! et je le connaît parfaitement bien. Il est un des meilleur amis de mon père et je le considère comme un membre de ma famille. C'est l'homme le plus calme et serein qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Il ne porte aucun préjugé sur les autre, il est conciliant et compréhensif. Il a été mon professeur a une époque. Pour lui sa situation de loup garou est très pénible car il est constamment rejeté par les autres. Mais jamais il n'a blâmer les autre de cette attitude. Il l'accepte car il se pense ignoble et monstrueux. Quand vous l'avez en face de vous et que vous parlez avec lui vous vous sentez calme. Et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est trois nuit par mois jamais vous ne vous douteriez qu'il soit un loup garou. Malheureusement lors des pleines lune il se transforme en bête assoiffé de sang et il lui est arrivé de m'attaquer. Je m'en suit sortit indemne mais je sais qu'au fond de lui encore aujourd'hui il s'en veut mortellement de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Mais moi jamais je ne lui en ait voulu car je comprend parfaitement la précarité de sa situation. Bien je pense que tout a été dis. Pensez bien a ce que je vous ais dit!! Vous avez les moyens de vaincre les Vampire ou d'autre créature mais est-ce la meilleur des solutions!!

Tout les élèves le remercièrent puis Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Godric qui avait écouté le cour appuyé contre le mur.

Voilà un point de vue particulier sur les loup garou!! Mais ton avis sur la question me plais bien Harry!!

Oui mais malheureusement très peu pense comme moi a mon époque!! Vous vouliez me voir Godric??

En effet!! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi et tes amis. Tous nous attende dans le bureau!!

Tous les deux se rendirent directement dans la pièce où tout le monde les attendais. En entrant dans le bureau Harry senti tout de suite que l'ambiance était lourde. Il vit que ses amis étaient déjà présent ainsi que Rowena et Helga mais deux autre personne étaient dans la pièce. En fait a l'étonnement d'Harry il s'agissait de deux enfant ne devant pas être âgée de plus de treize ans. Une fille et un garçon tout deux très mignon.. La fille était blonde et avait de très long cheveux coiffé en natte presque aussi long qu'elle. Ses yeux était d'un bleu très clair et pure, presque blanc. Elle était tranquillement assise entre Rowena et Helga et buvait son thé en balançant ses pied d'avant en arrière dans une attitude très enfantine.

Le garçon quand a lui était brun avec des cheveux court partant dans tout les sens un peux comme ceux de Harry avant de changer d'apparence. Pour le moment il était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait la neige tombé tranquillement a l'extérieur. Quand ils entrèrent il se détourna de la fenêtre pour jeter un regard dure a Godric. Le regard ne s'accordait pas au visage enfantin du garçon car ses yeux mauve reflétait une profonde maturité qui n'allait pas avec son age.

Tu en a mis du temps Godric, fit le garçon sans préambule. Cela fait plus d'une demi heure que tu est parti alors que tu en avais soit disant pour cinq minute. Si tu croix que j'ai le temps de m'amuser a t'attendre, je croyais que c'était urgent!!

L'affaire est grave mais pas présente au sens ou tu l'entend, répondit Godric. Harry, je te présente Noah Aggo. La demoiselle ici présente se nomme Clarina Delgor. Je leur aient demander de venir car e pense qu'il seront a même de résoudre votre problème!!

Noah continuais de foudroyé Godric du regard tandis que Clarina fis un joyeux salut de la main a Harry qui inclina la tête pour les saluer.

Bien maintenant que t'en a fini des présentation!! On va enfin pouvoir mettre un terme a cette absurdité!!

Pardon, demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas de la façon de parler de cet enfant même si son regard le mettait mal a l'aise.

Tu a bien compris Harry. Vous quatre n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot sans cervelle!! Franchement quelle idée de jouer avec le temps!! Tu croit que le temps est un jouet?? Je me demande bien qui peux bien avoir envie d'apprendre quelque chose a des personne aussi immature!!

Mais nous avions une raison valable de vouloir faire ça, se défendit Harry qui commençait a s'énerver.

Une raison valable?? Je ne voit aucune raison valable qui justifie de jouer avec le cour du temps!! Pas la peine de m'expliquer tes mis m'ont déjà mis au courant de l'histoire!! Vous n'aviez qu'a posé vos runes et attendre un mois. Il n'était pas nécessaire de tenter le voyage!! Mais il a fallut que vous le fassiez!! La patience ça ne te dit rien comme concept?? Et maintenant regarde le résultat!! coincé onze siècle en arrière!! Tu pense que vous renvoyé d'où vous venez un simple claquement de doigt et pouf vous voilà de retour tout guilleret chez vous!!

Alors il existe un moyen pour nous ramener, demanda Harry préférant se calmer et détourner la conversation a son avantage.

Bien entendu!! Principe de base de la magie!! Tout ce qui est possible dans un sens est possible dans l'autre, on ne t'apprend rien là d'où tu vient. Mais ne pense pas que cela sera aussi simple qu'a l'allée. D'ailleurs comment êtes vous arrivé ici??

Hermione tendis a Noah le retourneur qu'elle avait garder malgrès le fait qu'ils soit inutilisable. Le garçon le pris et l'observa avec attention.

Je dois reconnaître que vous avez du cran!! Utilisez ce genre de truc!! C'est tout bonnement du suicide. Vous avez une chance de tout les diable de ne pas vous être tué en cour de route. La charge temporelle était trop importante pour quelque chose d'aussi ... primitif!! Vous vous en sortez a bon compte pour avoir seulement grillé votre appareil sans rien d'autre comme dégât. Vous auriez pu vous retrouvé coincé dans le néant avec ce genre d'appareil.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Cet enfant traitant un retourneur de temps le plus perfectionné qu'il ai vu comme un objet primitif.

Mais il est possible de nu ramener a notre époque, demanda Hermione.

Oui mais ce ne sera pas simple et ce sera long!! Mais grâce a votre artefact je pourrais vous y renvoyer!! La trame temporelle y est resté gravé donc je pourrais m'en servir de point d'appuis pour le déplacement de retour, fit Noah d'une voix concentré qui avait perdu toute sa hargne précédente. Vous pouvez partir et vous occupez comme vous le voulez!! Je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour le moment!!

En écoutant cet enfant parlé Harry avait l'impression de se retrouvé face a Elie avec son caractère tout aussi lunatique. Mais il avait du mal a accepter le comportement agressif de cet enfant. Sans un mots les quatre mais quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre en silence leur appartement.

Quelle tète a claque ce gamin, fit Ron en s'affalant sur un fauteuil près du feu vite rejoint par Hermione qui vint se positionner sur ses genoux.

Vous savez qui ils sont, demanda Harry se posant sur un autre fauteuil en face de Ron et Hermione tandis que Ginny prenait place dans un autre a coté de lui.

Rowena nous a juste dit qu'ils allaient sûrement pouvoir nous aider rien de plus, répondit cette dernière. Au départ il était calme mais quand nous lui avons expliquer en détail la raison de notre présence ici il a commencer a s'énerve!! C'est a ce moment que tu est arrivé!!

Et l'autre enfant?? Clarina c'est ça?? Qu'a-t-elle fait??

Rien du tout, expliqua Hermione. Elle s'est contenté d'écouté en silence. Elle n'a rien dit du tout. On n'a pas entendu sa voix une seule fois.

En tout cas ils sont bizarre tout les deux!! Et en quoi ils vont pouvoir nous aidé?? ce ne sont que des enfants, remarqua Ron.

Je n'en sais rien du tout, fit Hermione. En tout cas les Fondateurs semblent leurs faire confiance!! Je pense donc que nous pouvons avoir confiance en leur capacité!! J'ai remarqué que leur regard semble en dire plus que leur apparence!!

Oui un peu comme Elie et Séïs!! Mais je n'aime pas celui de Noah!! il me met mal a l'aise!!

Nous verrons Bien ce qui se passera Ginny, répliqua Harry. Mais moi non plus je n'aime pas ce Noah!!

Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, fit Ron tandis qu'Hermione acquiesçait.

* * *

Désolé du "manque" d'action des deux derniers chapitre!! Mais bon je peux pas mettre de l'action a chaque chapitre non plus!! il faut laissé l'histoire se reposé pour construire quelque chose de solide et posé de bonne base mais ne vous inquiété pas de l'action il y en aura encore!! A bientot!! et rapidement j'espère!!


	31. Chasseurs de reliques

Chapitre 31: Chasseurs de reliques

- Plus vite ils vont nous rattraper!!

La voix de Ron était saccadée et légèrement paniqué. Dans le tunnel un silence sépulcral régnait seulement coupé par les bruit de course du groupe ainsi que leur souffle saccadé. Dans ce dédale obscure Harry menait la marche suivant avec grande attention un mince fil argenté qui devait les guidée a travers ce dédale vers la sortie.

Un mugissement grave se fit entendre en arrière et Ron qui était en queue du groupe se retourna vivement décochant un INCENDIO particulièrement violent. Le sort ne dura qu'un cour instant mais assez pour illuminer le couloir lugubre derrière eux. La forme cadavérique qui s'apprêtait a bondir sur Ron fut happé par la langue de feu et disparut instantanément. Dans la lueur vacillante des reste de la créature en train de brûlé Ron vit s'approcher de nombreuse forme humanoïde qui approchait du groupe d'un pas traînant.

Il ne s'attarda pas un seul instant a la vue de leur poursuivant et reprit son chemin le plus rapidement possible voyant que les lueur des demi-douzaines de baguettes du groupe s'était éloignées. Étant plus rapide que le groupe ils les rattrapa sans grande difficulté au moment ou ils sortaient de la galerie sombre pour revenir dans le Naos du temple des Ennéades. Harry, Haliax et Morianne firent volte face baguettes tendues et Ron se jeta au sol tandis que les sort fusaient a l'endroit où ils se trouvait quelque secondes auparavant. S'éloignant en rampant le plus loin possible il n'entendit plus qu'il ne vit les sort faire exploser les parois du couloir derrière lui faisant s'écrouler une bonne partie du boyaux ténébreux sur leur poursuivants et fermant a jamais le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Harry aida Ron a se relever tandis qu'Haliax et Morianne s'approchait de la jeune Noria qui avait allongé Marias, le jeune homme se tenant douloureusement le ventre alors que sa chemise était inondé de sang. Haliax éloigna Noria et Morianne examina le jeune homme blessé. Puis elle apposa ses paume sur son ventre et une lueur bleuté flotta autour de ses main tandis qu'elle soignait Marias.

- Heureusement que vous étiez là tout les deux, fit Haliax a l'adresse de Ron et Harry. Jamais nous n'aurions mis la main sur les statuettes de Shou et Tefnout!! Maintenant nous avons les Ennéades au complet!! Tout les neufs!!

- Content d'avoir été utile, répondit Ron en s'adossant a l'autel au centre de la pièce. Mais tu ne m'en voudra pas de ne pas me porter volontaire pour le prochain caveaux égyptien!!

- Ne t'en fais pas!! nous en avons finis avec le désert!! Nous retournons a Calesium (nda: Calais a l'époque) dès que Morianne en a finis avec Marias!!

- Est-ce que tout ira bien pour lui, demanda Harry. Le coup qu'il a reçu de cet Inferi était pour le moins puissant!!

- Tout ira bien pour lui, la voix douce de Morianne les fit se retourner vers elle. Il en a vu d'autre et puis le coup était plus impressionnant qu'autre choses!! Même s'il s'agit d'un coup de kopesh d'un garde royal!! Les momie sont de vrai saleté!! Enfin on a les statuettes. On va pouvoir les donné a notre client et récupérer votre livre les jeunes!!

FLASH BACK

_- Il ne faut pas en vouloir a Noah, fit une petite voix qui fit sursauter les Fureteurs qui virent que Clarina les avaient suivit dans leur logements. Sous ses airs bourru c'est une personne très attachante!! Il vénère la vie plus que tout au monde. S'il était si mordant c'est juste qu'il était soucieux pour vous. Vous ne mesurez pas la chance que vous avez d'être encore en vie et en bonne forme._

_- Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer alors, fit remarquer Ron._

_- En effet, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. Mais ça ne le rend que plus attachant. Du moins pour moi qui le connaît bien._

_- Je ne veux pas paraître grossier mais pourquoi tu est venue, demanda Harry._

_- Je viens vous mettre au courant de la procédure pour vous ramener chez vous! Tout d'abord il nous faudra plusieurs semaines pour y arriver, voire quelque mois. Pas plus de deux normalement. Si la date de votre retour est vague c'est parce qu'elle dépend surtout de vous!_

_- Comment ça, fit Hermione étonné._

_- Vous quatre aller devoir nous aidé a trouver le matériel nécessaire pour finaliser votre retour. Ils nous manque certaine choses primordiale pour effectuer le transfert. Et c'est là que vous intervenez!!_

_- Et comment nous pourrions réussir?? Nous ne connaissons rien de cette époque, fit remarquer Ginny._

_- Je vais vous mettre en relation avec un groupe particulier. Les disciples de la lune rouge. Le nom est légèrement pompeux mais ce qu'il représente est tout a fait fiable. Ils sont un peu des hommes a tout faire. Espions, Assassins, Soigneur ... Leur domaine d'application est très vaste et ..._

_- Il est hors de question que nous attentions a la vie de quelqu'un, fit Harry avec véhémence._

_- Et je ne vous le demanderais jamais. C'est une voix que l'on choisit seul de prendre. Pas sur ordre. Non je vais vous mettre en liaisons avec le cercle des chasseur de reliques._

_- Des pilleurs de Tombes, demanda Ron avec crainte et dégoût._

_- Si tu veux, mais là n'est pas la question. Si vous voulez retourner dans votre temps il va falloir y mettre du votre. Prenez cela pour une punition si vous voulez mais ce n'est que justice que de participer a la réalisation de votre retour chez vous. Demain vous partez pour Lundenburgh (nda: Nom de Londres a l'époque). Vous irez a la taverne du Loup Hurlant. Vous demanderez Haliax. C'est un membre du cercle des disciples et vous lui remettrez ce pli. Ensuite ce sera a vous de jouer!!_

_- Et comment devrons nous opérez ensuite, demanda Harry._

_- J'ai une liste des article qu'ils nous faut a Noah et moi!! Vous devrez récupérer tout ce qui est indiqué. Ne vous en faite pas Haliax vous donnera toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoins mais en retour j'exige que vous soyez totalement honnête avec lui. Bien sur ne mentionnez pas que vous venez du futur! Maintenant allez dormir sur le champs!! Vous aurez une longues journée demain et peu de repos ensuite._

_Sur ces entre fait elle les quitta sans un mots les laissant seuls face a leurs réflexions. _

_- Elle semble sérieuse en plus, dit Ron brisant ainsi le silence._

_- Ça m'en a tout l'air, constata Hermione et j'ai dans l'idée que nous devrions l'écouter et nous coucher sans tarder!_

_Les quatre amis gagnèrent leurs chambres respective et trouvèrent rapidement le sommeil. Il furent réveillé a l'aube par Godric et c'est en silence qu'il prirent leur petit déjeuner en compagnie des Fondateurs. Puis vint l'heure du départ et nos quatre amis quittèrent Poudlard au petit matin avec les voeux de santé et de réussite des trois figure emblématique de Poudlard et de Clarina._

_Ils transplanèrent ensuite a Londres et trouvèrent la taverne aux environ de midi. Même si la ville était moins étendu qu'a leur époque elle n'en restait pas moins une ville impressionnante du fait de sa position stratégique sur la Tamise et la cité était lourdement fortifiée pour faire face aux assaut répété des vikings._

_La taverne se trouvait du coté sorcier de la ville et son panneaux représentait un loup hurlant sous une lune rouge sang. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui était quasiment désert. Quelque visage se tournèrent vers tandis qu'ils s'installaient a une table dans un coin. Le tavernier, un gros bonhomme a l'air jovial s'approcha d'eux._

_- Que puis-je pour mes seigneuries??_

_- De quoi nous restaurer, du lait de chèvre, pas de vin s'il vous plais, demanda Ginny._

_- Et nous cherchons un dénommé Haliax, ajouta Harry._

_- Qui le demande??_

_- Nous, répondit Ron. Nous venons de la part de Clarina Delgor!!_

_- Très bien!! Je vous fais préparer le repas!_

_Puis il se tourna et gagna les cuisines rapidement. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec plusieurs plateau flottant derrière lui. Il était accompagné d'un homme de haute taille encapuchonné sous une cape de voyage. Il déposa les plateau sur la table et s'éloigna en silence tandis que l'inconnu se découvrit. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Sont visage carré était parcouru de plusieurs cicatrice et ses yeux gris acier dévisageait le petit groupe._

_- Je suis Haliax!! Le patron me fait dire que vous me cherchez??_

_- C'est exact Maître Haliax. Nous venons de la part de Clarina Delgor!!_

_- Et que me veux la gamine, demanda l'homme en souriant et prenant place a la table._

_Hermione tendis la lettre a Haliax qui l'ouvrit et la lu en silence. Une fois celle ci fini il la plia et la déposa dans une de ses poche._

_- Bien bien, commença-t-il. La petite me fait dire que vous avez besoin de nos services pour retrouvez plusieurs objet précieux!! Mais elle me fait dire aussi que vous participerez a leur recherche!! Avez vous connaissance de ceux a qui je suis associé??_

_- Elle nous a brièvement parlé de votre groupe oui, mais pas dans les détails, répondis Hermione._

_- Je vois!! Je vais donc vous dire quelque petites choses. Mon groupe ne s'associe jamais avec d'autre groupe. Nous sommes une sorte de guilde de mercenaire. On nous engage pour tout les travaux possible et inimaginables. Les renseignements, le meurtre, le vol, la recherche d'objet ... Tous ce qu'il faut faire c'est nous engager et nous payer. Ensuite nous formons des groupes en fonctions des demandes. Notre communauté existe de puis des temps immémoriaux et nous sommes présent dans le monde entier. Bien!! Comme je vous le disait nous ne faisons jamais de charité, il faut nous payer pour obtenir nos services et nous n'emmenons jamais personnes avec nous!! Or la petite me demande de vous prendre avec moi pour récupérer vos objet. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule solution. Vous allez devoir devenir des membres du cercles._

_- Pardon, fit Ginny surprise tandis que les trois autre était assommé par la dernière phrase de l'homme._

_- Vous m'avez bien compris jeune gens!! Si vous voulez que nous vous aidions vous n'avez pas d'autre solution!!_

_- Et si nous acceptons?? Que ce passera-t-il, demanda Harry._

_- Vous deviendrez des membres du cercle!! Vous serrez dans nos liste avec vos capacité, vos état de service, les lieu où vous pourrez être contacté. Tous ce qu'il est nécessaire pour nous de savoir. On vous demandera de remplir certaine mission en temps voulu et vous serez rémunérez pour cela. _

_- Nous refusons de tuer qui que ce soit. Quel qu'en soit la raison, fit Ginny avec force._

_- Et nous ne le demanderons pas si vous n'en faite pas la demande. Notre mode de fonctionnement est simple. Nous connaissons les capacités de chacun de nos membres mais nous connaissons aussi leur volonté si l'on peut dire. Certain chez nous ne veulent que jouer les espions, ou chercher des reliques, d'autre ne font que tuer. Certain ont un domaine plus large. Ils couvrent plusieurs domaines. Vous agirez selon vos préférences mais toute missions qui vous est confié sera dans le ou les domaines que vous aurez choisit et il vous sera obligatoire d'en accepter les conséquences. Une fois la mission accepter il n'y a aucun recours possible. Vous serez obligé de l'effectuer. Comprenez vous tout ce que cela implique?? Parfait, continua-i-il après que les jeunes eurent acquiescer. Si vous avez compris cela et que vous l'accepter alors il est temps de procéder a votre entrée dans notre cercle!!_

_- Vous voulez faire cela ici, demanda Ron surpris. Mais et les gens autour??_

_- Ne vous en faite pas. Ce sont tous des membres. A vrai dire cette auberge est un lieu de rassemblement pour notre groupe. C'est pour cela que votre venu était pour le moins inhabituelle._

_- Mais n'importe qui peut entré ici pourtant, fit Hermione._

_- C'est exact, répondit Haliax en souriant mais voyez vous, la lune rouge sur l'écriteau fais peur a tout le monde. C'est un mauvais présage, sauf pour ceux qui appartienne au cercle!! Maintenant nous allons vous tester pour savoir a quelle branche vous appartenez!_

_- Comment cela, demanda Ginny._

_- Chaque membre appartient a différente branche selon ses capacités. Enchanteur, duelliste, invocateur et ainsi de suite. Cela nous permet de former des groupes réunissant de vaste domaines de magie. Pour ma part je suis un duelliste et un briseur de sort._

_- Et comment détermine-t-on nos branche, demanda Ron qui voyait déjà un genre de test écrit comme les examen de Poudlard._

_- Vous prenez cette sphère dans la main et c'est tout, fit Haliax en faisant apparaître une grosse boule de cristal. Elle déterminera elle même vos capacité en fonction de vos connaissance et de vos expérience. Alors vous voulez vraiment renté dans notre groupe??_

_- Que ce passera-t-il si nous refusons?? Et si nous acceptons, demanda Harry??_

_- Si vous refusez nous vous effacerons la mémoire pour protéger notre société. Si vous accepter vous serez des membre a vie de notre groupe. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière._

_Après un long silence pendant lequel les quatre amis se consultèrent du regard il acceptèrent tous les quatre en hochant la tête. Haliax claqua joyeusement des mains en annonçant a tout les gens présent qu'il avait quatre nouveau dans la société. La nouvelle fut chaleureusement accueillit par les autre personnes qui félicitèrent les quatre jeunes et levèrent leur chope pour les accueillir._

_Il fut temps ensuite de procéder à la détermination de leur capacité. Ce fut Ginny qui commença, la boule devint opaque pi des caractère rouge comme des runes apparurent a l'intérieur Haliax détermina qu'elle était une duelliste confirmé, préparatrice en potion, animagus rapace, herbologiste et il lui dit qu'elle avait des disposition à la guerrison. Ensuite vint le tour d'Hermione. Elle aussi duelliste confirmé, ensorceleuse, animagus félin et préparatrice en potion._

_Pour Ron ce fut, duelliste confirmé, briseur de sort, animagus canidé, dresseur. Vint enfin le tour de Harry. Quand il posa les mains sur la boule celle ci devint aussi noir que la nuit et les caractère apparurent tantôt en vert, tantôt en or. Ils se succédèrent rapidement et était nombreux. Aux début de la détermination du quatuor tout les client s'était levé et s'étaient rassemblée autour de la table pour voir a quel branche appartenait les nouveaux il discutaient joyeusement des résultats mais quand ce fut le tour de Harry tous était silencieux et regardait avec étonnement les résultat du garçon._

_Harry lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la boule comme hypnotisé par elle. Après quelque minute elle redevint transparente et tous attendais maintenant la liste d'Haliax._

_-Et bien mon garçon!! Tu me semble être particulier. Déjà que tes amis montre un très gros potentiel malgré votre age!! Mais toi!! Tu est spectaculaire!! Une vrai perle pour le cercle!! Je ne sait par quoi commencer. Un duelliste hors pairs. Un parleur, un Glypheur, Animagus rapace et légendaire, Amis de la Nature. Une seule de ces capacité est vraiment rare. Alors en avoir quatre en même temps, c'est inespérée et exceptionnel._

_- Euh pardonnez moi mais je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez, fit Harry d'une petite voix._

_- Ah bon, fit Haliax. D'après ce que j'ai vu tu maîtrise les glyphes à la perfection pour commencer, tu a la capacité de parler a certain animaux, tu est un double animagus et tu est sous la protection de la foret. Mais tu dit que tu ignore tout ces fait??_

_- Si je sais, répondit Hermione a l'étonnement de ses trois amis. Les runes de force Harry, c'est le nom commun qu'on utilise pour désigner les glyphes, Je l'avais lu dans un livre chez nous. Tu parle avec certain animaux Harry, rappel toi notre deuxième année, pour le reste je comprend pas._

_- Tu parle avec certain animaux, demanda Haliax. Lesquels?? C'est ce genre d'information que nous demandons!!_

_- Je ... je parle au serpents. Je suis Fourchelangue._

_- Ah bon?? C'est un don rare, fit une des personnes autour d'eux._

_A son grand étonnement il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement de panique dans la petite foule qui les entourait. Juste de l'étonnement_

_- Mais, commença Ron. Vous ne semblez pas effrayé._

_- Pourquoi l'être mon garçons, fit le tavernier. Dans notre groupe nous avons de tout. Moldus, sorcier de tout horizon. Des mages blanc et noirs, Des guerrier, des nécromancien ... Nous n'avons aucun a priori populaire car chaque personnalité nous aide à atteindre nos objectifs._

_- Tu est donc Fourchelangue Harry, reprit Haliax. Autre chose?? Bien je suis animagus aigle, mes amis sont épervier, lynx et chien donc nous maîtrisons ces quatre langages pour pouvoir communiqué sous nos formes animales. Il est vrai que je maîtrise les runes, ou plutôt les glyphes comme vous les appelés. Sinon pour le reste je ne vois pas!! Pourquoi vous parlez de double animagus?? Jamais personne n'a eu deux animagi en même temps a ma connaissance._

_- Si le cas c'est produit quelque fois, raconta Haliax. C'est un phénomène très rare mais de vielle histoire en font mention. C'est juste une question de pouvoir. Il faut un pouvoir énorme pour maîtriser un deuxième animagi car d'après ce que j'en sait le premier animal est toujours non magique. Le deuxième lui est un animal du monde magique, Phoenix, Dragon, Pégase, Sirène. C'est pour cela que c'est très rare. Très peu de personne sont a même de maîtriser de tel créatures. Bien sinon maintenant vous allez me parlez un peu de vous, de vos expériences. Pour savoir comment vous pourrez nous être utile!!_

_- Il n'y a pas grand chose a dire, commença Harry avant d'être coupé par l'expression choqué de ses amis._

_- Tu plaisante j'espère Harry, fit Ron. C'est bien beau d'être modeste mais ton parcours est loin d'être banal!!_

_- Le tien non plus alors, répondit Harry piqué au vif. Tu était tout le temps a mes coté ainsi que Hermione!! et Ginny aussi._

_- Oui peut être mais moi je n'est pas affronté un professeur possédé par un l'esprit d'un puissant mage noir a onze ans, un basilic a douze, un criminel en fuite, un loup garou et une centaines de détraqueur a treize, un dragon,des sirènes et un mage noir revenu d'entre les morts a quatorze et une folle furieuse a quinze, fit Ron en comptant sur ses doigt les principaux événement survenue dans la vie de Harry oubliant totalement que des personnes écoutait avec attention leur conversation._

_- Tu oublie quelque chose Ron. Tu a vaincu l'échiquier géant tout seul et le troll aussi. Tu était avec moi quand on est aller dans ce repaire d'acromentule et c'est grâce a toi que Lockhart a été neutralisé. Hermione nous a préparer le polynectar et c'est elle qui a trouvé pour le basilic. Elle a faillit en mourir Pendant le tournois toi et Hermione avait été capturer pour nous servir d'appât contre les Sirène et d'ailleurs qui a sauver Gabrielle? Le fugitif en question s'en est prit a toi et j'était avec Hermione contre le loup garou. Sans toi et Hermione j'aurais même pas tenus contre le dragon ou les Sirènes De même contre Lui!! Et tu veux que je te rappel l'année dernière et ce qu'on a fait tous ensemble pour aller chercher cette prophétie?? On a faillit se faire mettre en prison pour avoir monté notre groupe qui avait tout d'une petite armée. Mais tout ça on l'a fait ensemble!!_

_Un lourd silence tomba dans la salle tandis que Harry et Ron se défiait du regard. Ginny et Hermione était en colère contre les deux garçons pour s'être emporté pour une telle futilité. Les garçons et leur hormones. Les autres et Haliax était sous le choc de tel révélation. Pour eux, seul ceux qui avait quelque année d'expérience dans leur groupe pouvait se vanté d'avoir un tel parcours derrière eux et là ces quatre enfant faisait preuve d'autant d'expérience que la plupart d'entre eux alors qu'ils avaient trois fois l'age des quatre nouveau._

_- Je suis vraiment stupéfait par ce que vous me racontez les jeunes, reprit Haliax d'une voix douce. Et on voit que vous êtes un groupe soudé tout les quatre. Vous formez déjà un groupe plus qu'opérationnel et vous me semblez éfficasse. En tout cas j'ai obtenu toute les informations que je voulais sur votre expérience Il ne vous sera jamais demandé les circonstances qui vous on amené a faire ce que vous avez déjà fais. Votre vie en dehors de notre communauté ne regarde que vous tant que vous remplissez vos missions correctement il ne vous sera rien demandé de plus. Maintenant passons a la suite. Je vais vous demandez vos possessions. Objet, animaux, titre de propriété, titre de noblesse si vous en avez._

_- Nous n'avons pour ainsi dire rien de tout cela. Nous voyageons beaucoup ces dernier temps ce qui fait que nous ne possédons rien de particulier a part quelque objet, fit Hermione. Nous avons nos baguettes, je possède simplement un chat._

_- Un hiboux pour moi, fit Ron._

_- Un hiboux aussi pour moi, une cape d'invisibilité et ..._

_- Une cape d'invisibilité, l'interrompis Haliax. Quel genre d'objet est-ce?? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'artefact._

_Preferant la démonstration aux paroles Harry se leva, sorti sa cape et la mis sur lui. Au moment où il disparut toute l'assistance poussa une exclamation de surprise cherchant tout autour d'eux où il était passé. Harry retira sa cape et tous virent qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place._

_- Voilà un objet des plus impressionnant gamin, fit le tavernier. Puis-je voir??_

_Harry tandis la cape a l'homme qui la toucha et l'observa avec attention. Toutes les personnes présente demandèrent a l'observer puis Harry la rangea une fois que tous l'eurent admirer._

_- Plus le temps passe plus vous me surprenez jeunes gens. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons eu de recrue de ce calibre. Mais tu n'avais pas fini je crois Harry._

_- Oui je voulais juste rajouté que j'était lié avec une Sylvarine et ... , a ce moment Harry se rappela d'un détail qui le coupa dans sa phrase mais personne ne sembla le remarqué car encore une fois toute les mâchoires de l'assistance s'était décroché._

_- Tu a fait une empreinte?? Une empreinte parfaite?? Je veux dire est-ce qu'elle a marché??_

_- Oui fit Harry en pensant a Crystal qu'il avait préférer laissé au château a l'époque des maraudeurs._

_Mais a peine eu-t-il cette pensée que la petite fée surgit devant lui dans un éclat dorée. Elle se jette sur Harry comme désespérée et se colla a son visage le ouvrant de câlin_

_- « Harry!! Tu est vivant. Quand tu est partie je ne sentais plus ta présence!! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours. J'ai cru mourir!!_

_- Du calme Crystal. Je suis désolé. Nous avons eu un souci. Nous somme remonté très loin dans le temps »_

_Il senti des petit picotement électrique sur son visage et il prit la fée dans sa main. Là il vit qu'elle pleurait et que ses larmes dès qu'elle le touchait lui envoyait des petites décharge. Il pouvait sentir son chagrin et son désarrois. Il comprit combien il avait été stupide de ne pas la prendre avec elle et combien cela avait affecté la fée. Il lui caressa avec douceur ses cheveux a l'aide de son index et Crystal se calma pour finir par s'endormir dans sa main._

_Toute les personnes autour de lui le regardait avec étonnement, même ses amis. Il plaça délicatement la fée dans la capuche de sa cape pour la laissé se reposé après toute ces émotions puis se reconcentra sur la discutions_

_- Je suis désolé. Nous avons du nous séparer un peu mais cela lui a fait un gros choc. Mais maintenant elle va mieux vu qu'elle m'a rejoint._

_- Je vois. Cela prouve bien que l'empreinte est parfaite. Bon je pense que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut, poursuivit Haliax. Maintenant je vais vous prendre un a un dans une pièce a part. Nous procéderons a votre intronisation. Je ne serais pas seul pour cela. Ma compagne m'y aidera. Elle s'occupera de ces jeune demoiselles. Moi je m'occupe de vous deux. Suivez moi maintenant._

_Saluant tout le monde il gagnèrent les chambre a l'étage. Haliax les conduisit d'abord dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui était plus un petit appartement il virent une femme assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée qui lisait un grimoire épais. Elle se leva et se tourna vers eux leur accordant un sourir amical._

_- Bienvenu. Je me nomme Morianne. Je suis l'épouse d'Haliax!!_

_- Mo je te présente Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry. Il vienne de la part de Clarina. Ils veulent rentré dans notre communauté car ils ont besoin de nos services. Les jeunes je vous présente ma femme. C'est une protectrice de vie de notre communauté. Une guérisseuse talentueuse. Elle a atteint le plus haut degré de maîtrise de l'art de soigner._

_- Soyez les bienvenu parmi nous jeunes gens. Je suppose que tu veux que je m'occupe de deux demoiselles. Quels sont leur attribut??_

_- Potion et plante pour la demoiselle rousse. Ensorceleuse pour l'autre fille. Le rouquin est un briseur de sortilège. Le dernier du groupe est le plus impressionnant Glypheur, Fourchelangue et protéger par la foret. Ils sont tous d'excellent duelliste!! Il leur en faudrait peu pour être des Maître d'Armes._

_- Et bien et bien!! Et tu dis que Clarina nous les envois?? Je comprend mieux!!_

_- Oui!! Tu peux t'en occupez alors??_

_- Avec grand plaisir!! Mesdemoiselles part ici je vous pris._

_Ginny et Hermione sortirent de la chambre en suivant la femme. Ron et Harry attendaient la suite avec appréhension Haliax demanda alors a Ron de le suivre et ils gagnèrent tout deux une pièce attenante qui devais être un bureau pour ce qu'Harry en avait entre-aperçu. Il pris place dans un fauteuil reprenant Crystal pour ne pas l'écraser contre le dossier et la posa avec douceur sur ses genou. La petite fée dormait a point fermé._

_Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minute contemplant le feu qui lui semblait hypnotique. Il sursauta quand Haliax prit place a coté de lui mais il ne vit Ron nul part. Il regarda l'homme qui le fixait avec ses yeux gris acier. Son regard ne semblait plus aussi amical qu'auparavent. Son regard était dur et tranchant comme une lame effilé_

_- A nous deux jeune Harry. Il est temps de passé au chose sérieuse!!_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Et voili voilou. La suite rien que pour vous. J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre. Attention l'action ne vas pas tarder a revenir!! Vous ne sentez pas ce petit air qui souffle?? L'air du changement?? XD allez je vous laisse sur ses bonnes paroles. A vos review petit lecteur assidu!!


	32. Le massacre

Coucou tout le monde!! près pour un nouveau chapitre?? Encore merci pour vos review a tous!! elle me font chaud au coeur!! Bon je vous laisse a votre lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 32: Le massacre

_- A nous deux jeune Harry. Il est temps de passé au chose sérieuse!!_

_Sans aucun préavis Haliax se jeta sur Harry qui bondis sur le coté pour l'éviter Il effectua une roulade pour se redresser et c'est baguette tendu qu'il fit de nouveau face a l'homme qui étrangement lui souriait._

_- Rien a dire tu a de très bon réflexe!! Tu peux baisser ta baguette. Et pardonne moi pour cette attaque. Juste un petit test!! Maintenant reprend place je vais te parler des derniers détail a savoir!!_

_Haliax reprit sa place et invita Harry a faire de même Baguette toujours en main il se rassit en fixant l'homme. Crystal qui avait été réveillé par l'attaque pris place sur l'épaule de Harry en jetant un regard dure a Haliax._

_- Bien en fait il me reste juste a parler de notre hiérarchie et de notre organisation!! La hiérarchie en elle même est simple. Il existe quatre grade différents Les Disciples!! C'est le plus petit grade. Il s'agit en fait de la base de notre communauté Ce sont eux qui compose la majeure partie du groupe!! Ils effectuent toutes les missions. Il y a quatre rang de Disciples, les novices, les confirmés, les experts et les élites. On monte en grade suivant nos compétence et nos résultats. Le grade suivant sont les Trouveurs!! Il s'agit de sorte de recruteurs!! Comme moi ou ma femme. Nous effectuons aussi des missions comme les disciples!! Nous sommes les chef de groupe. C'est par nous que vous obtenez vos missions Et si nous y participons vous devrez nous obéir. Mais des missions peuvent être effectuer uniquement par des disciples en ce cas c'est celui qui vous remet la mission qui désigne le chef!! De même si vous avez des information a transmettre ou des requêtes vous devez en passé par un trouveur!! En général vous n'aurez qu'un seul Trouveur auprès de qui vous serez affecté. Au dessus des trouveurs on a les Mémoires. Ce sont eux qui sont en contact avec nos clients!! Ou plutôt qui reçoivent les demandes. Ils s'occupe ensuite de la mise en place des missions, l'envoi des ordres et l'archivage des résultats. Ils sont notre mémoire, d'où leur noms. Ils sont le centre nerveux de notre communauté tandis que nous sommes le corps vivant. Pour finir tout en haut de l'échelle on trouve les Ombres. Ce sont nos chefs. Leur nombre exact sont inconnue, Leur nom, leur localisation, tout cela est un secret absolue que seul connaisse les Mémoires car après avoir reçu une demande les Mémoires et les Ombres se réunisse pour discuter de la réalisation de la mission. Enfin voilà pour notre hiérarchie!! Il y a bien une légende qui dirais qu'il existe un autre rang au dessus des Ombre mais cela n'a jamais été vérifié vu qu'il ne serais qu'en contact avec les Ombres. Et comme on ne sait pas grand chose sur nos chef alors leur posé la question si oui ou non il existe un cinquième rang ... Des questions??_

_- Euh non ca ira!! Enfin si oui. Comment savoir qui fait partie de notre communauté??_

_- Bonne question. C'est justement le point que j'allais abordé. Tout d'abord tu dois savoir que ton appartenance a la Lune Rouge doit rester un secret absolue!! Donc en dehors de nos point de rencontre comme cet établissement tu ne doit en parler sous aucun prétexte!! Sinon pour savoir qui y appartient ou non nous avons deux signe distinctif. Deux tatouage pour être précis!! Le premier sur le bras et l'autre sur l'omoplate. Le premier dis que tu appartient a la Lune Rouge, l'autre nous dis la branche a laquelle tu appartient!! Chasseur de reliques pour nous deux!! Bien sur tu dois dissimuler les deux au yeux des autres._

_Haliax leva la manche de la chemise de son bras gauche et montra a Harry un tatouage impressionnant couvrant son bras de l'épaule au coude._

_- Il doit vraiment être aussi grand, demanda Harry._

_- Non ne t'en fais pas. Tu choisit ton tatouage mais celui ci doit comporter obligatoirement une lune rouge. Et ne t'en fais pas. Le tatouage est fait par magie donc il n'est pas douloureux a faire comme pour les moldus qui utilise parfois des fers chauffé a blanc!!_

_- Je vois!! Alors j'aimerais ... Une licorne noire courant sous la lune!!_

_- Une Licorne noire?? Pourquoi cette couleur??_

_- eh bien!! Vous vous souvenez, vous disiez que j'étais double animagus!! J'y est réfléchis depuis tout a l'heure et je pense avoir une réponse!!_

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Appuyé sur le bastingage du bateau qui le ramenais en Angleterre Harry regardait le soleil disparaître au loin derrière les cote de son pays. Dans sa sacoche il avait enfin le dernier éléments pour leur retour. Ron dormais dans une cabine de la caravelle qui les amènerais sur la cote. Voilà un mois que Ron et Harry avait quitté Ginny et Hermione pour rejoindre l'Égypte pour leur missions tandis que les deux filles partais pour la Grèce récupérer de l'encens dans un ancien temple dédié a Athena. Encore quelque heure et il serais a Terre. Il pourrais alors transplanner en toute tranquillité vers Poudlard. Morianne qui se baladais sur le pont l'aperçut et vint vers lui.

- Tu me semble bien songeur Harry. Une chose te tracasse??

- Hmm?? Non pas vraiment!! Enfin si je me fait du soucis pour mes amis!!

- Je vois!! ne t'en fais pas. J'ai reçu un rapport disant que Ginny et Hermione sont rentré la semaine passé a Poudlard. Elle vont toute les deux a merveilles!!

- Tant mieux. Je n'aime pas être séparé de mes amis en territoire inconnue!!

- Tu est pourtant originaire de ce royaume!! Ce n'est pas un territoire inconnue!!

- Euh ... oui c'est vrai!! Mais je ... je voulais parler de la mission, tenta de se rattraper le jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry je sais que toi et tes compagnon nous cachez un lourd secret. Mais c'est votre secret. Je n'ai pas a vous demandez de nous le revelez mais si je peux t'aider tu peux me demander!!

- Non ca ira merci Morianne. Grâce a vous nous avons réunis tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour rentrer!! Eux ... enfin ...

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant que ça pour que tu n'arrive pas a contrôler ta langue, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me sens bizarre. Peut être le mal du pays!!

- Non je ne crois pas!! ce ne serais pas une petite demoiselle rousse qui obcède tes pensées??

- Quoi?? Que ... Mais non ... enfin je ... non, bafouilla Harry en virant au rouge écrevisse. Ca se voit tant que ça, fit-il tout penaud.

- J'ai appris a observé ce genre de chose car vois tu mon maris n'est pas du genre expressif. Mais au fil des années passé avec lui j'ai appris a décodé toutes ses mimiques. Il est facile pour moi de savoir ce qui t'embête. Est-ce que Ginny est au courant??

- Non ... c'est compliqué. Elle a toujours été la petite soeur de Ron pour moi!! Mais depuis peut je la voix différemment. Comme ...

- Comme une femme??

- Euh oui, a peu près.

- Et tu a peur de la réaction de Ron??

- NON!! Enfin si un peu mais je sais qu'il l'accepterais C'est juste que ...

Morianne laissa planer le silence. C'était a Harry de ce confier et non a elle de l'inciter.

- Ma famille a été tué quand j'étais tout bébé. Je suis orphelin. Leur meurtrier est un dangereux mage noir et il est toujours a ma poursuite. Il veux ma mort plus qu'autre chose. J'ai peur!! Peur qu'il s'en prenne a mes amis pour m'atteindre, peur de les faire souffrir si jamais il s'en prend a moi!! et je ne sait pas quoi faire!!

Les mains de Harry tremblais légèrement mais il ne s'en souciais pas. Il regardait la cote qui s'approchait le regard perdu. Morianne fit alors un geste étrange. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui. Cette étreinte était différente de celle de Mme Weasley. Celle de la mère de Ron était maternelle, protectrice. Celle de Morianne était calme, douce, reposante.

- Tu te pose trop de question Harry. Et enfermer tes sentiments comme tu le fait n'est pas bon pour toi. A ne rien dire tu risque de le regretter tôt ou tard. Certes la perte d'un proche est toujours douloureuse mais tu doit tout faire pour les protéger. Mais plus que cela tu dois surtout être avec eux. Vous quatre avez une destiné commune. C'est votre cohésion qui fait votre force. Je ne connais pas ton histoire et ne demande pas a la connaître mais sache que tes amis son tous de grand sorcier. Ensemble vous serez capable de surmontez tout les obstacles!!

- Merci!!

Quelque heure plus tard ils arrivaient enfin a destination. Quand ils débarquèrent ils virent qu'ils étaient attendu par un petit homme chauve. Celui-ci semblait agité et il se précipita presque sur Haliax quand ce dernier mis un pied sur le ponton.

- Haliax!! Enfin tu est là!!

- En effet Jean!! Harry Ron je vous présente Jean, C'est un Mémoire archiviste. Que se passe-t-il Jean?? Tu m'a l'air tendu!!

- Oui c'est très urgent!! Une mission spéciale pour vous quatre. Poudlard est attaqué. La bataille dure depuis quelque heure déjà!! Tu a ordre de t'y rendre immédiatement pour ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Harry et Ron avait transplanné a Pré-au-lard. Quand il arrivèrent tout les deux sur place le village était en feu. Des cri paniqué s'élevait dans l'air et le bruit de nombreux sort se faisait entendre. Ils commencèrent avancer entre les bâtiment en feu quand deux pop retentir derrière eux.

Ils firent volte face baguette en joue pour voir que c'était Morianne et Haliax qui les avait rejoint.

- C'est très imprudent d'être partit si vite les jeunes, fit Haliax d'une voix dure. Vous ne savez même pas ce qui se passe ici!! Sachez que nous ne sommes pas les seul de notre communauté ici!! Trois autre membre sont là!! Des assassins!! Maintenant il faut savoir où ils sont!! Retenez ce sort ils nous sert quand nous sommes séparer en misions. Et seul ceux de la Lune Rouge peuvent le percevoir.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et prononça a voix haute.

- ARA AKA NOMES TSUKI

Une lueur rouge s'éleva dans le ciel pour explosé comme une fusée de détresse. Peu après une autre lueur identique s'élevèrent de l'autre bout du village. Une autre s'éleva du château mais quand elle éclata elle émis une lueur bleuté. Une dernière s'éleva de quelque rue et émis une lumière jaune. La dernière vint d'un champ pas très loin et cette fois la lueur était noire.

- Bon Harry et Ron vous allez dans les champs, commanda Haliax tandis que Morianne partait en direction de la lueur jaune.

- Pourquoi les couleurs sont-elles différentes??

- Avec ce sort vous pensez a votre situation. C'est un code simple. Je vous donnerais un livre sur nos code de missions plus tard. Le bleu veut dire en mode de défense. Il attend l'ennemi. Le jaune est une demande d'assistance de soin. Maintenant dépêchez vous. Le noir veut dire au contact mais qu'il a le dessous. Alors ne perdez pas de temps!!

Sans un autre mots Haliax parti rejoindre Morianne.

- On y va en animagus Ron!! On sera plus rapide!!

Tout deux se transformèrent et partirent en direction des champs. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le village était parsemé de corps ensanglanté. L'attaque était violente. Il pu voir en direction du château que le dragon semblait a l'oeuvre mais que ce dernier était sous un feu nourri de sort. Du coté de la porte principale avait lieu aussi un puissant assaut mais pour le moment les défense tenais bon. Grâce a sa vue particulièrement développé il pu voire plusieurs forme humaine dans le parc près a l'assaut si les portes lâchaient

Ils se reconcentra sur le champs. Celui ci ne ressemblais plus du tout a un champs mais plutôt aux plage du débarquement de la seconde guerre mondiale tel que Harry les avait vu a la télé chez les Dursley. Il vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un sorcier caché dans un cratère sous un feu nourris de sortilège lancé par une demi-douzaine de mage noir particulièrement joyeux a l'idée du massacre en cour. Les sort de réplique sporadique de l'assassin manquait de peu leur cible mais provoquais de lourd dégâts collatéraux Harry perdit de l'altitude pour prévenir Ron de la situation.

A quelque mètre derrière le groupe de mage noir Les deux garçons reprirent forme humaine et se dissimulèrent dans les buissons a proximité.

- Bon Ron tu défend!! Moi j'attaque!!

- Compris!! A trois??

Woé!!

Quand le compte a rebours fut terminé et dans un ensemble synchrone les deux garçons sortirent et lancèrent l'attaque. Ron conjura un puissant bouclier tandis que Harry lança plusieurs sort pour entravé l'ennemi. Pris par surprise deux mage noir tombèrent stupefixé par Harry. Mais les quatre restant firent volte face et déclenchèrent une pluie de sortilège sur le bouclier de Ron qui trembla sous la force de l'impact. Harry immobilisa un autre mage quand le bouclier vola en éclat mais Ron avait mis a profit le temps gagné par le bouclier pour invoqué l'Elementia et un mur de roc émergea du sol entre eux et les mage noirs et les sort explosèrent contre ce mur créant un épais nuage de fumées.

Écran salvateur qui permis a Harry et Ron de quitter leur position chacun partant d'un coté du mur pour prendre leur ennemis a revers. Dans un synchronisme parfait tout deux hurlèrent un puissant expeliarmus qui projeta les trois mage restant sur le mur les mettant hors combat.

Harry se rejoignirent pour désarmer leur ennemis et se tournèrent vers le cratère où devait se trouvé l'homme qu'il venait secourir.

- La lune brille-t-elle ce soir, lança Harry d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu de l'homme.

- Elle illumine le sang rouge de nos ennemis, fut la réponse de l'homme qui se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes hommes.

Par ce simple code il venait de s'identifier comme faisant partit de la guilde. En s'approchant l'homme retira sa capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Il était jeune , même pas la trentaine pourtant une énorme cicatrice lui barrait tout le coté droit du visage de la temps jusqu'au cou. Son regard était gris acier et semblait a lui seul pouvoir congelé le soleil tellement il était froid.

- Ravie de votre aide les gamins!! Je suis Rob!! Assassin ensorceleur!!

- Harry, Chasseur de relique, glypheur!!

- Ron, Chasseur de relique, briseur de sort!!

- Vous êtes de la branche anglaise?? Je ne vous ais jamais croisé.

- Nous sommes arrivé il y a quelque mois seulement!!

- Je vois, En tout cas vous êtes éfficasse!! Six mage a deux!! C'est pas mal pour votre age!! Bon ou en est-on quel est le climat??

- De ce que j'ai vu, commença Harry. Le village est tombé. Les combat se font dans la foret et a la porte principale. Le dragon est lâché dans la foret. La porte tenait bon quand je l'ai vu. Haliax et Morianne sont allé vers celui qui avait besoin de soin. Un signal est aussi venu du château Il semblait être en attente.

- Bien!! Vous êtes les renfort je suppose!! Vous êtes quatre?? Je sais que l'un des notre est tombé au début de l'assaut donc de qui vient le signal du château??

- Nos amies qui sont entré avec nous dans la guilde se trouvait au château avant l'attaque!! Le signal vient de l'une d'elle!!

- Très bien!! bon maintenant on se regroupe!!

A ce même moment une autre fusée décolla du village (nda: j'appelle ca une fusée pour plus de compréhension) Elle émis une lumière blanche. Harry leva sa baguette et fit comme Haliax lui avait dit en pensant les mots « Situation sous contrôle ». La même lumière blanche fit son apparition. Malheureusement une lueur noire s'éleva du château a la plus grande horreur de Harry et Ron.

Comme pour les maudire un peu plus deux rugissements terrible retentirent derrière eux. Faisant volte face tout les trois il virent avec horreur deux dragon venir dans leur direction. Sans se concerté Tout les trois commencèrent a courir en direction du village. Ron pris sa forme animagus tandis que Rob prenais celle d'un cheval. Harry lui ne pouvait pas se transformer car en oiseau il serait pris immédiatement en chasse par les deux reptile aérien et a deux contre un il n'avait aucune chance.

Courant a perdre haleine il demandais a ses jambes de fournir encore plus d'effort. D'aller plus vite encore. Il ne souciait pas de l'immense douleur qui lui tirait le coté. Il ne la sentait a peine tellement son esprit était accaparée par sa volonté de courir plus vite. Il vit au loin Rob atteindre la lisière du village et se retransformer en humain en leur faisant signe de se depécher. La vision du cheval lui rappela celle de son rêve Il regarda les arbre autour de lui. Les maison qui brûlait lui rappelait le soleil qui se couchait.

Sans savoir pourquoi ni comment Harry se revit dans ce rêve mais cette fois il était la licorne noire qui courrait vers l'homme en face de lui. Trop paniqué pour analysé ce qu'il se passait il ne remarqua pas que sa vitesse avait miraculeusement augmenté Il filait maintenant comme le vent mais il ne volais pas. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que peu a peu la peur d'être dévorer par les dragon se remplaçait par la peur de perdre Ginny. Cette sensation lui donnait des ailes pour ainsi dire et son esprit resta bloqué sur cette pensée. Ginny était en danger.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il utilisait aussi bien ses bras que ses jambes pour courir. Que sa vision avait changé ainsi que son ouïe ou son odorat. Il sentait la puanteur des mort en train de brûler dans leur maison. Il entendais les pleur terrifié des enfant qui se cachait, les gémissements des mourants. Mais son cerveau ne les enregistrait pas. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui même la peur terrifiante des habitant du village, leur chagrin d'avoir perdu un proche, il ressentit le choc d'Haliax et de Morianne quand il passa près d'eux mais il n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui comptais pour lui c'était Ginny et son cerveau faisait lui même abstraction de tout le reste.

Si Harry était calme il aurait ressenti tout ce que ressentait chaque habitant du village, il aurait remarqué que sa vision était plus développé que quand il était sous sa forme d'aigle. Qu'il courait plus vite qu'un guépard sans en ressentir le moindre effort. Mais pour l'instant il ne faisait que courir vers le château l'esprit bloqué sur l'image d'une magnifique tête rousse qui lui souriait.

Il déboucha enfin dans le parc du château Mais il ne fit pas attention a comment il y était parvenu. Tout ce qu'il vit c'était Ginny et Hermione au coté des fondateur qui offrait une résistance acharné a une trentaine de mage noir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il chargea le premier mage qui entendant du bruit derrière lui se retourna. Harry le vit lui jeté un regard incrédule et terrifié mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il lui fonça dessus tète baissé et quelque seconde plus tard un choc terrible eu lieu envoyant l'homme voler une vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Harry lui s'arrêta pour se tourner vers les mage noir qui eurent un petit mouvement de recul face a lui.

Hermione et Ginny se tenait prête L'attaque avait commencé a l'aube a Pré-au-lard mais Godric les avait empêché de sortir de l'enceinte du château Depuis elle avait attendu avec Rowena et Helga. Voilà plusieurs minutes maintenant que la porte principale était prise d'assaut. Les trois fondateurs, les deux jeunes femmes et Clarinna se tenait dans le parc prêt a l'action quand la porte céderait. Il avait laissé le dragon s'occuper du contingent de la foret. Noah quand a lui était introuvable. Clarinna leur avait dis qu'il était occupé dans la foret.

La porte céda enfin dans un grand fracas. Du bois vola dans toute les direction quand une grand explosion finit le travail sur la porte. S'engouffra alors dans l'ouverture un grand nombre de mage noir. Les sort fusèrent dans tout les sens. Ceux qui les visait directement venait s'écraser contre un énorme bouclier invoquer par Rowena tandis que Godric répliquais avec force au sort touchant de nombreux mage mais qui était aidé par leur compagnon. Helga quand a elle assistait Godric ou Rowena selon le besoin. Soit pour s'en prendre au ennemis soit en rebouchant les failles qui apparaissait dans le bouclier de Rowena.

Clarinna quand a elle invoquait de puissante bourrasque de vent qui projetait de nombreux adversaire au loin. Nombre d'entre eux en retombant se brisait la nuque ou ne bougeait plus du tout. Hermione et Ginny faisait aussi de leur mieux en arrosant les plus possible d'adversaire avec leur sortilèges. Mais face au trop grand nombre d'adversaire qui leur faisait face il perdait peu a peu pied.

Le bouclier de Rowena se fissurait en plusieurs endroit qu'Helga ne parvenait a peine a rebouché. Les ennemis se dispersait peu a peu dans le parc rendant plus difficile de les atteindre directement. Au loin deux lueur blanche firent leur apparition dans le ciel. Clarinna les vit ainsi que Ginny et Hermionne. Clarinna souffla et demanda a Hermione de relancé le même sort que tout a l'heure en pensant « nous sommes débordé ».

- ARA AKA NOMES TSUKI, hurla cette dernière baguette pointé vers le ciel.

La fusée rouge s'éleva vers le ciel puis émit une lueur noire. Hermione ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces lueur était différentes et Clarinna n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Cette dernière voyant que leur adversaire allais les entouré invoqua une espèce de tornade miniature qui balaya la ligne adverse ne laissant qu'une quarantaine d'ennemis quand soudain elle se figea et regarda dans le vide en direction de la foret.

- Je dois vous laissé. Il y a des problème dans la foret.

Sans un autre mots elle parti rapidement en direction de la foret. Quelque un des mage voulurent la prendre en chasse mais Ginny et Hermione les immobilisèrent rapidement. A ce moment là, la trentaine de mage survivant se regroupa pour le dernier assaut. Le bouclier tenais a peine. La victoire était joué. Le château allait enfin tombé. Leur maître Serpentard allais les récompenser, les couvrir de gloire et de richesse.

Mais quelque chose retint leur geste. Une sorte de pression les toucha ainsi que le petit groupe des défenseur. Une ombre jaillit de la porte éventré. Elle était floue au yeux des défenseur qui faisait face a la porte tandis que les mage noir ne se doutait de rien tournant le dos a cette dernière. Un des homme entendant du bruit se retourna rapidement et vis cette ombre arrivé de la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquissé le moindre geste cette chose surnaturelle et rapide comme l'éclair était sur lui et lui rentrait dedans de plein fouet.

Tous dévisagèrent la forme qui leur apparut devant eux. Dans la lumière d soleil a son zénith trônais devant eux une puissante licorne. Ses yeux jetait au mage noir un regard emprunt de mort avec ses yeux luisant de la même lueur verte qu'un avada kedavra. Sa crinière qu'agitais le vent semblait faite de feu dansant a cause des reflet du soleil de midi sur les long poil fin et argenté. Mais ce qui tétanisait les mage noir a par le regard agressif que dardait l'animal sur eux c'était son pelage. Même avec le soleil brillant de mille feu dans le ciel l'animal était noir comme les ténèbres. Ils pensait tous avoir affaire au sinistros si ce n'est la corne dorée qui trônais sur le front de l'animal. Cette corne symbole de pureté était couverte du sang de mage noir que l'animal venait de percuter.

Devant eux se trouvait une puissante licorne ténébreuse et cette licorne noire semblait particulièrement en colère contre le groupe de mage noir.

* * *

Voici mon chapitre!! j'espere qu'il vous a plut!! la suite dès que je peux!!


	33. Retour aux sources

Chapitre 33: Retour au sources

Tétaniser par cette violente apparition les mages noirs tombèrent rapidement sous les sorts des trois Fondateurs et cette bataille se termina rapidement. Une fois les derniers adversaires achevés le petit groupe de résistants se tourna avec prudence vers la licorne noire baguette prête a l'emploi. Mais celle ci n'avait plus rien d'agressive dans son attitude puis sous leur yeux elle se transforma en Harry. Tous poussèrent u petit cris de surprise quand Harry s'écroula sur le sol. Ginny fut la première a se ressaisir et fonça sur le jeune homme rapidement suivit par Helga.

-Harry, paniqua Ginny. Réveille toi Harry!!

-Ne t'en fais pas Ginny il va bien, diagnostiqua Helga. Il s'est évanoui tout simplement.

-Mais pourquoi??

-Je ne suis sure de rien mais sa transformation a dut être épuisante physiquement. Mais quel garçons impressionnant Depuis Merlin je n'avait pas entendu parlé de double animagus!!

-Tu peux le remettre en forme Helga, demanda Godric en s'approchant.

-Oui mais je prefere le laissé inconscient et le ramener au château La bataille n'est pas fini et qui sait où nous aurons encore besoin de nos forces avant que cette journée ne soit finie.

D'un sort Rowena fit flotter Harry jusqu'au château où il fut pris en charge par des serviteurs. A ce moment le Haliax et le reste des membres de la lune rouge débarquèrent dans le parc. Les fondateurs les prirent en joue ne sachant pas qui ils étaient mais Ron et Hermione eurent tôt fait d'éclaircir la situation.

-Que reste-t-il des forces ennemies, demanda Haliax a Godric.

-Il reste des mages dans la forêt mais le dragon s'en occupe.

-Plus maintenant deux dragon sont apparut et l'on pris pour cible, déclara Ron. Ou est Harry demanda-t-il.

-Au château, lui répondit Rowena. Sa transformation l'a vidé de ses forces.

-Alors c'était bien lui qu'on a vu passé, fit remarqué Morianne.

-Vous voulez parlez de cette licorne noire, demanda la femme que Morianne et Haliax avait secourue.

-En effet Thalia, intervint Rob à sa partenaire. C'est l'un des nôtre.

-Impressionnant Et maintenant Haliax?? la suite??

Haliax se tourna vers la foret et réfléchis rapidement a la situation.

-Les maître des lieux vont rester sur place et protéger l'endroit au cas où d'autre arriveraient. Hermione tu reste avec eux pour que nous puissions garder le contact. Tu connaît le sort??

-Euh oui mais comment il marche exactement??

-Pointe le ciel et lance la formule en prenant en tête la situation. Rien a signaler, contact, besoin d'aide, ce genre de chose. Le reste de la troupe vous venez avec moi, On va s'occuper des ennemis dans la foret!! Thalia, Rob; Vous êtes assassins donc rapide et furtif. Vous êtes nos éclaireurs

Sans ajouter un mots les deux assassins partirent rapidement dans la foret au sprint.

-Ginny nous n'avons que très peu travailler ensemble mais tu te débrouillera très bien. Je passe le premier et je garde un oeil sur le devant. Morianne tu ferme la marche et tu garde nos arrière. Ginny au centre, surveille bien les coin. Tu sert aussi de soutient tant a l'avant qu'a l'arrière.

-Compris, répondit cette dernière d'une voix assurée.

Le groupe se scinda en deux et partirent chacun de leur coté. Le groupe d'Haliax entra dans la foret rapidement et avancèrent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en étant sur leur garde. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute un fusée monta dans le ciel plus loin devant eux et ils ne l'aperçurent qu'un cour instant a travers une trouée dans les arbres. La fusée émit une lueur orangée.

-Bien il les ont trouvé. On se dépêche!!

Il arrivèrent près d'un petit bosquet a l'entrée d'une clairière et Ginny allait demandé pourquoi cet arrêt quand deux ombre surgirent des arbres pour atterrir devant eux.

-On a vu un groupe de trente mages se diriger vers l'ouest, détailla Rob devant le regard d'Haliax. Ils ont cinq minutes d'avance mais ils progressent lentement donc nous n'auront pas du mal a ...

Des cris paniqué s'élevèrent plus loin dans la foret. Des cris d'agonie et de peur a l'état brute ce qui glaça le sang de Ginny tandis que le reste du groupe fit volte face baguette tendus dans la direction des cris. Sans un mots ils reprirent leur marches en silence baguettes prêtent a l'emploi et avancèrent en silence vers la source des hurlements qui continuaient de s'élever dans le calme de la foret.

Au bout de quelque minute les cris firent placent a un silence lourd et inquiétant puis ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle clairière et un spectacle affreux s'offrit a eux. Même Rob et Thalia pourtant des assassins pâlirent a la vue de cette vision. La troupe de mage noire avaient été entièrement décimé, encore que décimée était un mots faible. Elle avait été littéralement massacré. Des corps sans vie gisait ça et là dont certain affreusement mutilé. L'herbe de la clairière était complètement rouge, Teinté du sang des victimes. Au milieu de cette cette se tenait une jeune femme d'environs 25 ans. Sa robe de soie bleue couverte du sang des morts.

Elle avait en main une énorme faux totalement noire mais qui semblais émettre une pale lueur verdâtre. Pour le moment elle leur tournais le dos et semblais regarder la Lune. La scène était effroyablement magnifique et symbolisait a elle seul l'image qu'on pouvait se faire de la mort, la grande faucheuse venue prendre des vies.

La femme se retourna doucement vers eux et leur lança un regard qui les glaça tous, même les assassins. Son regard semblais tous les traverser, de ses yeux pratiquement blanc tellement le bleu était claire, elle semblait les jauger. Une éternité sembla passé quand elle leur sourit, un sourire calme et qui réchauffa leur coeur. Puis comme une illusion son image se dissipa pour disparaître totalement quelques secondes plus tard.

Sortant rapidement de leur torpeur le petit groupe examina la scène. Ginny, elle était perdu dans ses pensée. Cette personne ressemblais tellement a Clarina avec son visage de poupée, ses yeux d'une grande pureté. Peut être lui était-elle apparenté. Elle fut sortit de ses pensée par Haliax qui commençait a reprendre la route en silence.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre au loin une sorte de litanie dans une langue agressive pour les oreilles. Ils s'approchèrent en silence pour trouver un ensemble de ruines pratiquement caché par la végétation. Au centre d'un espace dégagé un cercle de runes avait été tracé a même la pierre et en son centre se tenait Noah. C'est de lui que provenait le flot continue de syllabes. Peut être était-ce du a la langue mais sa voix était très grave et profonde.

Clarina se tenait de l'autre coté du cercle et les vis approcher. Elle les rejoignit rapidement.

-Parlez doucement pour ne pas déranger Noah, leur annonça-t-elle avant qu'aucun n'est parler. Alors qu'elle est la situation??

-La troupe de la foret a été anéantit avant notre arrivé. L'assaut sur Poudlard est brisé. La bataille est finie je pense. Pour les dragon je ne sait pas, détailla Haliax.

-Les dragon ont été vaincu, leur dit Clarina sans entrer dans les détail. Mais ont a du lancer le sort pour toi et tes amis Ginny. Il faut aller les chercher rapidement!!

-Mais Harry était encore inconscient quand je suis partie!!

Clarina sortit de son manteau une petite fiole noire qu'elle tendit a Ginny.

-Normalement il devrait rester une bonne semaine inconscient mais on a pas le temps!! La transformation en double animagus réduit a zéro les réserve magique. Fait lui boire cette potion elle lui rendra quelque force mais il sera épuisé et incapable de magie pendant encore trois bon jour!! va voir un médecin a votre arrivé.

-Navré de vous interrompre, fit Morianne, mais que ce passe-t-il exactement??

N-ous renvoyons Ginny et les trois autre a leur époque, leur répondit tout simplement Clarina. Ce que je vais vous expliqué ne devra sous aucun prétexte être connu de personne. Pas même vos supérieur. Ce secret devra être emporté dans votre tombe est-ce clair?? Ginny va chercher les autre pendant que je leur explique en gros la situation!!

Sans attendre Ginny se transforma en épervier et pris rapidement la direction du château Elle arriva dans le parc où Hermione et Ron aidait les Fondateur a remettre en état les fortification a l'aide de divers sortilèges. Elle atterrit et redevint humaine avant de courir dans leur direction. Aussitôt Helga alla chercher Harry la potion en main. Quand ce dernier arriva il était a moitiez porté par la femme tellement il était groggy. Pour gagner du temps chacun pris sa forme animagi mais Harry ne le pouvant pas il fut mit sur le dos de Godric sous sa forme de lion puis attaché solidement a lui.

De retour dans les ruines Noah était sortit du cercle qui maintenant ressemblais a un vortex puissant de couleur ambré. Puis ce fut le moment des adieux car le passage était très fragile. Bien que rapide elle furent néanmoins riche en émotion. Haliax et Morianne leur promirent de s'arranger avec leur supérieur pour qu'il ne soit jamais considérer comme déserteur. Rob et Thalia restèrent simple. Et les Fondateurs quand a eux furent les plus impressionnant Chacun serrant les quatre jeune comme s'ils étaient leurs enfants. Rowena et Helga étaient en larmes de même que Morianne, Ginny et Hermione. Ron était incapable de prononcer des propos cohérent tandis que Harry était tellement dans les vapes qu'il ne se rendait a peine compte de ce qui se passait.

Juste avant de partir Godric leur demanda a chacun de touché une boule de verre avec leur baguette pour pouvoir verrouiller éfficassement leur chambre qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'a l'aide de l'empreinte des fureteurs qu'il venait de récolter

Puis ce fut l'heure du départ Tous s'éloignèrent du passage tandis que Noah et Clarina les accompagnaient jusqu'au bord.

-Bon voilà ce qu'il va se passer, commença Noah d'une voix dure. Le voyage sera sûrement mouvementé!! Ne vous inquiétez pas tout se passera bien!! Pour l'arrivée cela risque d'être dur mais ça ira je pense. Le seul problème c'est le temps. La précision sur ce genre de distance c'est du pile ou face. Mais vous devriez arrivé au alentour d'une semaine avant ou après votre départ. Si c'est avant je pense que vous connaissez les règle en la matière. Faite vous petit. Disparaissez durant cette période Si c'est après trouver une excuse. Une dernière chose!! Ne recommencez jamais!! Vous n'aurez peut être pas tant de chance la prochaine fois!!

Sans ajouter un mots il s'éloigna puis Clarina leur fit la bise a chacun avant de leur souhaiter simplement bonne chance puis elle aussi s'éloigna. Tout les quatre s'approchèrent du bord, Ron portant Harry puis il sautèrent dans le vortex. Aussitôt les ténèbres s'abattirent. Ils se faisaient ballotter dans tout les sens sans rien voir ni pouvoir agir sur leur situation. Pendant un temps qui dura une éternité la lumière réapparut et il furent tous projetez en l'air avant de retombé durement sur le sol.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minute sans bouger reprenant simplement leur souffle et essayant de calmer leur coeur qui semblait vouloir exploser. Puis se relevant difficilement ils regagnèrent le château étant a l'affût de la moindre bête pouvant les attaqué. Ginny a l'avant, Hermione a l'arrière et Ron au centre supportant Harry d'un bras la baguette prête dans l'autre main. Arrivé a l'orée de la foret il virent le soleil se lever sur le parc. C'était le petit matin. Ne restait plus qu'a savoir quelle était la date.

Ginny partit en direction de Pré-au-lard. Sa forme d'oiseaux étant la plus rapide pour ce cas ci. En attendant son retour Ron assis Harry contre un arbre où il s'endormit directement. Puis les deux restant restèrent attentif a tout le temps que Ginny revienne. Hermione quand a elle jetait quelque regard sur le parc pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Le soleil semblais a son zénith donc il était en début d'après-midi. Plusieurs élèves se baladais dans le parc ce qui fit penser a la jeune demoiselle qu'ils étaient le week-end mais elle ne put rien apprendre d'autre.

Elle revint vers Ron et tout deux attendirent le retour de Ginny en silence. Ce ne fut que quinze minutes plus tard que cette dernière revint de son inspection a Pré-a-lard. Sans attendre les questions elle prit la parole.

-Nous sommes partis depuis une semaine. On est samedi. On fait quoi maintenant??

-On contact Elie, Séïs ou Véra, répondit Hermione. Crystal tu peux allez chercher l'un d'entre eux??

La fée partit en direction du château et rapidement elle revint en compagnie d'une Elie très remonté a sa démarche rapide et ses allures de fauves alors qu'elle traversait le parc en suivant la petite fée.

-On va avoir quelque problème, constata Ron a voix haute.

* * *

Petit mots de l'auteur-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-lyncher

Voili voilou un nouveau chapitre les amis!! Désolé de l'attente mais beaucoup de chose se sont passé pendant les vacances. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser sur mes petits problème vous n'êtes pas là pour ça mais n'oubliez pas une chose!! Je n'abandonne pas l'écriture de cette fic. Et si le cas se présentait vous en seriez avertis rapidement.

Encore merci pour vos Reviews!! Elles me réchauffe le coeur et me motive pour écrire même si mon rythme de parution est celui d'un escargot neurasthénique :p

Juste une précision a une question qui revient souvent je n'ai pas de rythme de parution régulier!! il va et vien en fonction de mon inspiration. Les ancien sont déjà au courant!! les nouveau le sont maintenant '

allez je vou laisse a vos activité!! et n'oubliez pas!! une petite review ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps a ecrire mais me motive a continuer ;) allez a la prochaine!!


	34. Nous sommes une équipe

Chapître 34: Nous sommes une équipe

La suite donna raison a Ron. Elie leur adressa un regard des plus meurtrier et s'adressa a eux d'une voix polaire.

- Vous avez dix seconde a peine pour vous expliquez sinon je vous massacre sur place.

Venant d'une autre personne la menace les aurais faire rire mais connaissant le caractère de la jeune fille Ron, Hermione et Ginny savait qu'il ne fallais pas la prendre a la légère. D'une voix apeuré Hermione commença les explication.

- Et bien voila!! En arrivant ici nous avons eu l'idée de ... de faire une salle pour pouvoir un lieu sécurisé ou parler et s'entrainer et ...

- La salle sur demande aurais amplement suffit je pense, coupa Elie.

- Oui mais comment dire, continua Ginny car la coupure avait coupé Hermione dans son élan. On a déja utilisé la salle de cette manière l'anné passé. Et, ... et il suffit de connaitre son système pour y entrer. Il n'y a pas de moyen de bloquer l'accès a la salle. Donc ... nous avons mis en place un plan ensemble pour pouvoir creer notre salle. Harry le pouvait grace au Runes!!

- Ca n'explique en rien votre disparition, coupa a nouveau Elie avec un regard dure.

- Et bien pour pouvoir l'avoir le plus vite possible nous avons projeté de retourné un peu dans le passé, continua Ron.

- Dans ... dans le passé, Elie était légèrement choqué et les jeunes ne savaient pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose mais vu la situation ils étaient près a parier sur la deuxième hypothèse. De combien ètes vous remonté??

Les trois défendeur se regardèrent inquiet. Un blanc de quelque minute passa sans qu'aucun ne se décide a parler.

- La question est simple pourtant!! De combien??

- Et bien pour tout dire il y a eu un incident, expliqua Hermione. Le retourneur de temps était un appareil de grande capacité et on pouvait choisir de combien de temps précisément nous voulions remonté. On avait décidé de revenir onze jour en arrière mais au moment du départ il y a eu une erreur de manipulation et ...

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé l'explication au complet mais de combien vous etes retourner dans le temps. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué a comprendre!!

- De ... nous sommes retourné onzes siècle en arrière, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix alors que Ron et Ginny rentrait la tête dans leur épaules attendant la tempêtes.

Qu'Elie soit sous le choc était un doux euphémisme. Son souffle s'était arréter et un silence de plomb était tombé autour d'eux comme si la Terre entière accusait le coup de la révélation. Si les regard pouvait tuer le petit groupe aurais déja été vaporisé depuis des lustres puis tout éclata.

- ONZE SIECLE?? ONZE CIECLE!! VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE?? ET D'ABORD COMMENT DIABLE AVEZ VOUS MIS LA MAIN SUR CE FOUTU RETOURNEUR DE TEMPS??

- C'est ... nous l'avon trouvé au domicile de Sirius ... il était cassé et nous l'avons réparer, répondit Hermione préferant mettre tout sur le groupe plutot que de désigner une personne en particulier.

- VOUS L'AVEZ REPARER?? ET COMMENT CROIT TU L'AVOIR REPARER?? TU PENSE UNE SEULE SECONDE AVOIR LA CAPACITE POUR REPARER CE GENRE DE SALETE??

- Et bien .. avec ce que vous nous avez appris toi et ... , mais Ron fut rapidement réduit au silence alors qu'il avait capté l'attention de la jeune femme en colère.

- ON VOUS A APPRIS A REFLECHIR A VOS ACTE JE CROIS!! PAS A JOUER LES KAMIKAZE DE CETTE MANIERE!!

- Mais ... il a marcher. Il était réparer..., mais il ne pu continuer car une gifle monumentale le coupa en plein vol.

- RON TU TE TAIS IMMEDIATEMENT SINON TU VA REGRETTER LE JOUR OU TON PERE A POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS POSER LES YEUX SUR TA MERE. NON VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS REPARER. JE NE CROIS PAS VOUS AVOIR ENSEIGNER LA MAGIE TRANSDIMENTIONNELLE. NI LES TRANSDUCTEUR TEMPOREL. VOUS N'AVEZ JAMAIS EU VOS BUSARD (Brevet Universel en Sorcellerie Avancé des Rethorique Dimentionnelle), PAS PLUS QUE VOS FABLE (Formation Appliqué des Branche L en Enchantement ). ALORS NON VOUS N'AVEZ PAS PU REPARER CE FOUTU APPAREIL. J'ESPERE QUE TU CROI EN UN DIEU QUELCONQUE PARCE QUE T'A INTERET A LE LOUER ET LE PRIER CHAQUE SECONDE DU RESTE DE TA VIE POUR LA CHANCE QEU VOUS AVEZ EU!! TU CROIT QUE C'EST TECHNIQUEMENT FACILE DE REMONTE LE TEMPS?? SI VOUS AVEZ PU LE FAIRE POURQUOI PAS D'AUTRE?? POUR UN SIMPLE MAGE NOIR N'AURAIS PAS TIRE BENEFICE DE CE GENRE D'ENGIN A TON AVIS?? TU TE REND COMPTE DU GENRE DE PROTECTION IL Y A SUR UN SI PETIT APPAREIL?? CELA VA DU SIMPLE SORT DE BRIDAGE AUX PLUS COMPLEXE INCANTION DE TRACAGE QUE TU PUISSE IMAGINER. DEJA LE FAIS MEME QUE VOUS AYEZ FAIS CE VOYAGE MONTRE BIEN QUE VOTRE APPAREIL ETAIT MORT. NORMALEMENT PLUS ON REMONTE LOINT DANS LE TEMPS PLUS L'APPAREIL CHAUFFE. REMONTE D'UN ANS TU TE BRULE LA MAIN. REMONTE DE DIX TA MAIN FOND ET LES LANGUE DE PLOMB DEBARQUE. ALORS IMAGE ONZES SIECLE PAUVRE IDIOT!! VOUS AURIEZ DU MOURRIR SUR LE COUPS ET VOUS NE VOUS EN SERIEZ MEME PAS RENDU COMPTE. JOLIE EPITAPHE POUR VOS TOMBES PAS VRAI?? MORT PARCE QU'IL VOULAIS GAGNER QUELQUE SECONDE!!

- SECUNDO L'ALARME EN QUESTION. VOUS AVEZ ENCORE EU BEAUCOUP DE CHANCE CAR SI VOUS REMONTER PLUS DE SIX MOIS DANS LE PASS2 VOUS ALERTER LES LANGUE DE PLOMB ET CE NE SONT APS DES TENDRES QUAND IL S'AGIT DE CHANGEMENT DE PASSE. VOUS SAVEZ A QUOI VOUS ECHAPPER LA?? VOUS ECHAPPER AU SOUFFLE DU DETRAQUEUR. ET MEME PAS LA PEINE DE CHERCHER UN COMPROMI OU DE DISCUTER. EUX ILS EN ONT RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS EXCUSES. ILS VOUS CHOPENT? VOUS BAILLONNE ET QUAND ILS VOUS ENLEVES LE BAILLONS C'EST POUR VOUS TRANSFORMER EN DETRAQUEUR. UNE ETERNITE DE SOUFFRANCE NU PLUS NI MOIN. VOILA CE QUE VOUS MERITERIEZ TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ETES POUR VOTRE STUPIDITE. ET TOI QUI ME SORT COMME UNE FLEUR ON A FAIT UN SAUT D'UN MILLIER D'ANNEE DANS LE TEMPS MAIS TOUT VA BIEN!!

Le silence regait dans la forêt suite au monologue de la jeune femme. Le petit groupe tentait de calmer le bourdonnement de leur oreille tandis qu'Elie tentait de se calmer pour ne pas trucider les fureteurs.

- Autre question, cette fois le ton était curieu bien que toujours en colère. Pourquoi Harry est dans les vappes??

- Il ... il a épuisé ses réserves magiques, fit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état?? Il a plus de réserve magique que vous trois réunis!!

- Euh ... c'est a cause de son animagus!!

- Il le maitrisait déja pourtant??

- Pas le deuxième, continua la jeune rousse en baissant le regard car elle avouait un secret de Harry sans son consentement.

- Je vois!! Mais on a pas le temps d'attenre que la belle au bois dormant se reveille, repliqua Elie en s'approchant de Harry et le gifflant sans menagement.

- Arrete, firent les trois jeunes. Il est pas en état et en plus on a du se battre juste ...

- Je me fout pas mal de ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Le passé c'est du passé mais vous allez assumer vos idiotie jusqu'au bout un point c'est tout.

Puis elle secoua Harry pour le reveillé ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de mal.

- Elie?? Que ... on est ou??

- Dans la foret. Et t'a une selection a faire et tu a tout interet a bien la faire.

- Je ... je crois pas que ...

- Tu te tais et tu te lève illico. Tu ne discute pas. On t'a donné une potion pour tenir le coup alors tu va te reprendre et marcher. Tu verra le sommeil partira de lui même!!

- Je ... d'accord.

Sur ce Harry se leva avec l'aide de Ron il put se mettre debout et le groupe se mit doucement en route vers le chateau. En arrivant sur le smarche ils virent que Dumbledore semblais les attendre.

- Bien le bonjour a vous jeunes gens!! Mr Mystre je suis ravie de voir que vous serez présent pour les sélections. Bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps puisque vous etes tous là!! Sur ce bonne journée.

Puis le groupe se sépara. Ginny regagna la tour des griffondors tandis que Hermione et Elie trainait Harry syr le terrain, Ron étant parti chercher leur balais a tout deux. Une fois arivé au stade Elie et Hermione gagnèrent les gradins tandis que Harry rejoignait le centre u terrain ou attendais un groupe de serpentard.

- Alors le capitaine daigne enfin se montrer, railla Lucius. Je te croyais reparti dans ta famille??

- Mes affaires familiale ne te regarde pas, reussi a placer Harry avec une voix distante. (nda : normal il est completement déphasé _ )

- Tu te croi malin Mystre?? C'est pourtant toi qui nous vait convoqué il y a une heure de cela!! Tu te prend pour qui??

- Pour le capitaine il me semble!! Mais au moin je sais que tout ceux qui sont là veulent jouer qu quidditch!! Et une dernière chose Malefoy, Ne contredit jamais plus mes ordres sinon je t'ejecte sans remord de l'équipe c'est clair??

- PARDON??

- Est-ce clair Malefoy??

- ...

- Je prend ton silence pour un oui. Bien maintenant parlons un peu de mes objectifs pour les matchs!! C'est simple je vise une victoire. Ni plus ni moin!! Mais attention je veux des victoire irréprochable. J'ai vu les résumés de vos dernier match. L'année passé par exemple. Sur quatre match Serpentard a remporté deux victoire contre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. 950 point de marqué 1300 encaissé. Vous avez perdu la final contre griffondor 440 contre 520 et encore vous avez sauvé les meubles parce que vous avez attrapé le vif. Sur tout les point que vous avez encaissé 830 sont le fait de faute. Le calcul est simpletoutes les faute de l'équipe vous font perdre les matchs. Pour ma part je trouve cela innaceptable.

- Et alors?? on joue de la façons dont nous voulons!!! Tu te crois si fort que ça?? Toi le petit nouveau??

- Malefoy tu joue depuis combien d'anné au quidditch??

- C'est ma deuxième année pourquoi??

- Bien moi j'y joue depuis l'age de onze ans!! Et le niveau auquel je suis habituer est de loin superieur au tien. En cinq ans de jeu j'ai joué 17 match. Mon équipe en a gagné 16. Nous avons gagné toutes les coupes depuis cinq ans. Et pour ma seule défaite elle ne risque pas de se reproduire.

- Tu fais le fier mais qu'est-ce qui nous prouve ce que tu raconte?? Et puis t'a déja perdu une fois tu peux très bien recommencer.

- Ca je en crois pas. La cause de ma défaite ce sont les détraqueur si tu veux tout savoir!!

- Tsss un petit détraqueur te fait tant peur que ca??

- Non mais deux cent détraqueurs débarquant sur le terrain en plein match ca n'aide pas!!

A cet affirmation Lucius avait légèrement palit si cela était encore possible vu son tein pale habituel.

- Bien maintenant qu'on en a fini avec nos palmarès respectif je vais vous dire ce que j'attend de l'équipe plus en detail. Pour commencer je veux un jeux propres. On peut très bien pratiquer un quidditch physique sans pour autant explosé le compteur de faute. Les batteurs, apprenez a réflechir avant de frapper comme des bourrins. Les poursuiveurs, vous n'etes pas les stars. Et vous n'etes pas seul sur le terrain. Vous avez trois poursuiveurs alors pas la peine de remonté tout seul le terrain et ensuite engeuler les autres parce que vous avez perdu le souaffle. Moi je veux de l'esprit d'equipe.

- On croirait entendre un griffondor, fit un septième année que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Et?? Pour ma part je n'est jamais entendu parler de Serpentard comme étant une brute doubler d'un abruti!! Hors ce qualificatif revient sans cesse a notre sujet dans cette école. Pourquoi est on dans cette maison d'après vous?? On est tous des futur mage noir psychopathe comme se plaisent a dire les griffondors??

- Fais gaffe a tes prochains mots Mystre!! Il pourrait te couter plus cher que tu ne le pense, fit Malefoy très froidement.

- Moi je vais vous dire ce que represente Serpentard pour moi, continua Harry en ignorant Lucius. J'ai une ambitin, la perfection. La reconnaissance. Je veux que les autres sachent que j'existe. Et je suis près a tout pour cela. Si je suis a Serpentard c'est pour ma ruse. Nous allons gagner etnous le ferons en nous servant de nos tete pour y arriver. Vos adversaire on peur de vous, mais poruquoi ont-il peur?? parce qu'il savent qu'il peuvent se retrouver a l'infirmerie sans raison particulière. Moi je vois le quiddtch de Serpentard autrement!! Si nous avons un serpent pour embleme ce n'est pas pour rien. je veux du travail d'équipe entre poursuiveur et batteur. Les poursuiveurs vous harceler le posseseur du souaffle. Vous lui mettez la pression. vous limitez les passes. Un sur l'attaquant, l'es deux autre en position d'interception pour les passes. Petit a petit vous vous rapprocher de l'adversaire. Vous l'enserez dans votre étau. De toute part. si vous l'encerclez tel un serpent il ne pourra pas faire ce qu'il veux. Et c'est là que les batteur entre en jeux. Vous me pilloner ce joueur. forcer le a esquiver ou mieu encore vous vous mettez devant lui et vous vous renvoyer la balle mutuellement. Vous l'empecherez d'avancer. Soit il se prend votre cognard soit il fait un écart. Là encore les poursuiveurs sont a l'affut n'attendant que cette occasion pour se saisir du souaffle. Vous voyez ce n'est pas compliqué. Et qui ose pretendre que ce style ne convien pas a notre maison??

Le silence regnait sur le terrain et tous semblais hypnotisé par les paroles du capitaine de l'équipe.

- Et pour l'attaque, fit une voix que Harry ne put localiser.

- Pour l'attaque je veux de la rapidité, du réflexe et un jeux sinueux. Pour etre plus précis, Je veux les trois poursuiveur en formation sérrée. Mais pas une formation rigide ou standard. On va inventer nos propres schéma de jeux. Les poursuiveurs seront toujours en mouvement. Leur trajectoire doivent se croiser constament. pas de passe de souaffle ou très peu et sur courte distance. Les échanges se feront pour la plupart de main en main. Jamais plus de cinq metre entre chaque joueurs. Je evux que l'equipe adverse ne sache pas qui a le souaffle tellement il passera de main en main. Les batteurs je veux que vous sachiez a tout moment ou se trouvent vos adversaire. Vous defendez le groupe si un cognard s'approche mais sinon vous bombardez les poursuiveurs adverses. Vous leur coupez leur trajectoire avec les cognards. Restez toujours en contact avec votre partenaire. Par signe ou par code vocaux a vous de voir. vous formez une paires votre cohésion sera notre force. Donc je vous le dis dès maintenant pour votre travail collectif vous passerez le plus de temps ensembles. Pendant les repas je veux vous voir ensemble a la table et je ne veux pas que vous vous parliez autrement que par signe pour demandez ce que vous avez besoin. Lucius, tu fais passé le mots dans la maison. Pendant les repas nos batteur sont seul et on ne les dérange pas. Grace a ca vous pourrez couvrir notre noyaux d'attaque efficassement. Un au dessus l'autre au dessous, et toujours en mouvement pour protegez les flanc. Si on fait fasse a des attaque concerté on explose la formation, les deux batteur en protection du souaffle. Une fois la menace passé on reprend la formation de base et on continue. Arrivé au but regroupement total. Les batteur a l'avant pour intimider le gardien, les trois poursuiveurs, vous décidé de qui tire d'un simple regard pas plus. Une fois en position vous explosé le groupe. trois direction différentes. Le gardien sera peut etre perdu et ca sera notre chance. Bien sur chaque strategie doit etre revue et corrigé en match. Lucius tu sera le poursuiveur principal. Pendant les match je prend les décision et te les relaie par code. Tu transmet au noyaux central et tout ira pour le mieu. Je veux que nos adversaire est eur de nous. Mais pas parce qu'ils auront peur des coups de batte qu'ils recevront mais parce qu'il ne seront pas d'ou viendra la menace. Nous allons les harcelez sur tout les fronts a la fois. Les retourner dans tout les sens a tel point qu'il ne seront pas remis de notre attaque avant la suivante. Nous maintiendrons la pression que lorsque nous aurons pris le vif et arraché la victoire de notre propres main. Et nous vaincrons de tel manière qu'il n'y aura pas discutions sur notre superiorité. Je sais que grace au perede Lucius, l'equipe a de bon balais mais je vais vous rendre tellement bon sur un balais que vous seriez tout aussi bon sur le balais de votre arrière grand père. Voila comment j'envisage mon équipe. Voila comment je vois une victoire a la Serpentard, une vistoire totale, sur tout les fronts et surtout une victoire nette et indiscutable. Des questions??

- Quelque une en effet, fit Lucius avec un petit sourir amusé. Déja je pense t'avoir mal jugé tu pense et agis en vrai serpentard, même si ton hatitude de petit chef ne me convient pas beaucoup je suis près a faire ce que tu dis car cela me semble censé. Mais attention a la moindre faiblesse de ta part ca ira mal pour toi. Sinon ton explication est convaiquante mais tu ne parle ni de l'attrapeur ni du gardien.

- En effet car les deux postes sont des postes assez solitaires. On est loin du jeu donc on voit mieu ce qui s'y passe de plus pour les deux postes il n'y a pas de strategie spéciale ou autre. Ce sont les talent qui aide en partie. Le reste ca vient avec l'experience D'ailleur une autre décision que je prend sur le champ; jenomme le gardien quel qu'il soit comme étant mon second. Si je suis trop occupé ailleur c'est a lui que revient la décision d'ajuster ou pas la stratégie du noyau et ces ordre ne seront pas sujet a discution tout comme les miens. Je suis le seul a qui il aura a rendre des coptes le cas échéant est-ce clair??

Avec une moue dédaigneuse l'ensemble des joueurs et des joueurs potentiels furent d'accord sur ce point. Harry lui priait pour que Ron réussisse et ce dernier, qui était arrivé pendant le discour d'Harry, avait considerablement palit a l'entente des responsabilité du futur gardien. Puis la sélection proprement dite commença. N'ayant qu'un poste de gardien et de poursuiveur a pourvoir cela fu rapide. Harry commença par les test pour le gardien. Sur la quinzaine de participant seule le tier fut sélectionné après la première épreuve qui consistait en une suite d'exercice de figure sur balais. Cela alais des tonneaux a des vrilles ou looping en passant par des roulades du paresseux. Ensuite vint les exercice de tir. D'abord des tir effetué a l'arrêt par Lucius et Severus. Puis avec les trois finaliste des tir en mouvement mais cette fois avec un cognard en jeu pour perturber le gardien. Avec soulagement pour Harry Ron remporta haut la main les sélection en reussissant chaque épreuve avec brio, ne laissant passé qu'un seul souaffle pendant la phase final des sélection et encore le avait été près de l'avoir.

Une fois le gardien selectionné ce fut au tour du poursuiveur. Là encore en trois partie. La première étant des épreuves sur balais. Le controle du balais a une main fut l'un des critère de Harry et sur les vingt candidat seul trois furent pris. Les trois passèrent ensuite face a Ron pour des tir a l'arret puis des tir en mouvement seul puis avec les deux autres poursuiveur. Et enfin avec un cognard et les deux batteur pour les gener. A la fin deux candidat restait en lice. Un quatrième et un cinquème année. Après discution avec Lucius et Rogue le choix se porta sur le quatrième année car les deux poursuiveur avait plus de facilité a se faire comprendre avec lui.

Après cela l'équipe enfin complete se rassembla pour une dernière mise au point.

- Bien vous savez déja tous mes buts pour le championnat. Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué nous avons énormément de travail a fournir. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire trois entainement par semaine. Tous se feront dès la fin des cours et se poursuivrons jusqu'a 22h pour le lundi et le vendredi. Nous ferons une pause pour le repas a 20h mais je vous conseil de manger leger a ces moment là. Le troisième aura lieu le mercredi après midi de 16 a 20h.

- Et tu compte que nous fassion ne devoir a quel moment, demanda Rogue.

- Après les entrainements nous feront ne devoir tous ensembles. Nous sommes une équipe et nous devont travailler notre esprit collectif. Faire nos devoir ensemble nous aidera a mieu nous comprendre sur le terrain. Et encore une fois ce n'est pas sujet a discution. Libre a vous de faire vos devoir seul mais les entrainements ne changerons pas. Tout cela se fera de cette façons tant que nosu ne serons pas rodé a mes tactiques de jeux. Puis quand tout commencera a aller dans mon sens alors nous reduirons les entrainements. Des questions??

- Oui!! j'ai le droit de demissioné de mon poste de vice-capitaines, demanda Ron ce qui fit soruir Harry.

- Bien sur que non!! Et puis tu sait parfaitement qu'en strategie tu me surclasse. Donc c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! on se donne rendez vous demain 18h ici même pour l'entrainement!! Mais sachez le dès maintenant je vais vous faire vivre un enfer.

- J'attend de voir cela Mystre. On verra si tes actes son aussi parlant que ton discour ou si ce n'est que du bluff!!

Sur ce l'équipe se dispersa et Harry et Ron furent rejoint par Elie et Hermione. Elie semblait déjà plus calme car elle arriva en souriant devant Harry.

- Voila qui me semble prometteur Harry. Et je suis content de voir que tu prend aussi ta mission au serieu en rentrant dans ton personnage de serpentard.

- C'est gentil Elie mais au risque de te decevoir je ne jouait pas un rôle. Ce que j'ais dis je le pense. Et puis ce petit voyage m'aura fait accepter que je suis un griffondor mais que Serpentard est une part de moi dont je peux etre fiere.

- Tant mieu alors. Vous deux, fit-elle en s'adressant a Ron et Hermione. Vous deviez prendre eemple sur lui car certaine hatitude que vous avez son encore trop griffondor et vous risquez de vous attirez quelque problème dans la Maison!! On ne peut pas cacher un lion bien longtemps dans une cage a serpent!! Sinon je pense que tu va devoir t'expliquer Harry.

- M'expliquez?? Il ne t'on pas dit comment on s'est retrouvé coincé là-bas??

- Si et j'ais pas encore fini de vous en parlez mais là je pensait plus a Pomfresh!! Elle vient par là et semble elle aussi très remonté.

- Ah, fit Harry remarquat l'infirmière de Poudlard qui semblait tel un dragon face a sa proie.

- MR MYSTRE, hurla-t-elle en arrivant a sa hauteur. JE PEUX SAVOIR A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ PAR MERLIN?? 25 ... VOUS AVEZ ENVOYER 25 DE VOS CONDISCIPLE A L'INFIRMERIE!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST PASSE PAR LA TETE??

- Euh ... et bien ... c'était pour les sélections voyez-vous!!

- QUELLE SELECTION?? DEPUIS QUAND LES SELECTION FONT AUTANT DE BLESSER?? VOUS LEUR AVEZ TAPEZ DESSUS AVEC LEUR BALAIS OU QUOI??

- Allons Pompom!! Il ne faut pas en vouloir au capitaine de serpentard pour faire des selection musclé, les interrompis Dumbledore en arrivant avec un petit sourir.

- Albus!! Vous n'allez pas tolerez ce genre d'hatitude j'espère??

- Mais non bien sur!! Mais vous avez vu qu'il n'y avait aucune blessure grave. Des bleue et des foulure tout au plus. Et puis avec une femme aussi compétente que vous je suis sur qu'il seront sur pied dès ce soir n'est-ce pas, répondit-il avec un sourir bienveillant et un regard pétillant d'amusement.

Sur ces mots Pomfresh s'en alla en gromellant et tout ce qu'ils purent comprendre furent les mots "quidditch", "inconscient" et "interdit".

- Je vous remerci Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis désollé pour les bléssé mais c'était ma première fois en tant que capitaine et puis j'ais aussi beaucoup d'espoir pour l'équipe.

- Ne vous en faite pas Mr Mystre. Je suis sur que vous faite au mieu pour votre nouvelle maison.

- Merci!! Sinon pour les entrainements?? Je vous le demande directement puisque vous etes là!! J'aimerais reservé le terrain les lundi et vendredi de 18 a 22h et le mercredi de 16 a 20h!!

- Je suis surpris de voir que vous vouliez autant d'entrainement!! Mais je dois emmettre une réserve. Bien qu'étant un sport des plus interessant les études passent avant le quidditch!! Je ne peut permettre de laissé le sport passer en priorité Mr Mystre. J'espere que vous comprenez!!

- Oui bien sur Professeur!! Je n'ais jamais prétendu le contraire!! j'ai prévue cela. L'équipe fera ses devoir ensemble après les entrainement et aussi les jour ou nous ne nous entrainons pas. mais j'ai besoin d'autant d'entrainement pour mettre au point mon équipe et notre nouvelle optique de jeu que j'ai mis en place.

- Je vois!! Dans ce cas je vous accorde vos plage horraire pour les entrainements. Mais je vous met en garde. Si les résultat d'une seul de vos éuipier se met a chuter je changerais moi même vos heure d'entrainement est-ce clair??

- Comme de l'eau de roche Professeur!!

- Parfait dans ce cas. Sinon comme je suis là. Votre abscence a été justifier par vos camarade, Mr Enfa et Miss Adama ainsi que Véra m'on prevenu que vous aviez quitté le chateau pour votre mission. J'éspère que tout c'est bien déroulé pour vous et je ne vous demanderez rien a ce sujet. Mais si cela est possible veilez a me prevenir a l'avance la prochaine fois. Ensuite je vien au nouvelle suite a votre demande d'etension. Ou en est votre projet??

- Oh ce projet ... il est en bonne voie, commenca Harry en jettant un oeil a Elie qui le regardait avec attention. En fait nous avons tout ce qu'il faut!! Il ne reste plus qu'a proceder a la création de la pièce!!

- C'est parfait!! Avez vous prévue une date pour la mise en place?? Et n'oubliez pas mes conditions non plus!!

- Nous pas encore!! A vrai dire j'ai un petit soucis!!

- Lequel??

- Et bien en fait durant notre abscence j'ai été ... victime d'un leger incident!! En fait rien de grave si ce n'est que j'ais épuisé beaucoup de magie. On m'a conseillé un repos total pour les trois prochain jours!!

- Je vois!! dans ce cas je vous accompagne a l'infirmerie sur le champ!!

- Est-ce vraiment néccéssaire??

- Je le pense!! Il vous faudra un garde du corp car je pense que notre charmante infirmière ne soit quelque peu en colère contre vous pour quelque temps!!

Cette reflexion fit sourir tout le groupe qui se sépara, Harry et Dumbledore partirent en direction de l'infirmerie en silence. Arrivé sur les lieu Pomfresh s'appretait a hurler de novueau sur Harry en le voyant entrer dans on domaine mais Dumbledore le sauva inextremis de la colère de la femme enragé et s'expliqua avec elle. Sont attitude changea du tout au tout quand le vieu sorcier lui annonça que Harry souffrait d'une maladie dont le jeune homme n'arriva pas a se rappeler tellement le nom était compliqué et a ralonge. Une chose était sur c'est que l'infirmière le pris très au sérieux car elle l'envoya manu militari dans un lit et lui fit boire une tonne de potion au gout inegalable avant de lui donner une potion de sommeil qui le fit sombrer immédiatement dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Voila enfin un autre chapitre!! Je tien a présenté mes plus humble excuses pour deux chose!! l'orthographe qui sera déplorable dans ce chapitre je le sens et aussi pour mon retard. Cela est du a une seule et unique chose. Mon pc est mort. Ou du moin il l'était. La seule solution a été un reformatage en bonne et du forme. J'ai ainsi perdu les trois chapitre que j'avais bouclé et que je corrigeais. J'ais aussi perdu mon logiciel de traitement de texte et je suis retourné sur wordpad -_-' donc plus de correcteur orthographique comme pour les chapitre précédent!! Et même s'il laissait passé des fautes il n'en était pas moin éfficasse.

donc voilà j'ai du retapé ce chapitre qui est different de celui que j'avais fait avant!! il est aussi plus long d'après mes souvenirs. enfin bref j'atend de vos nouvelles. Et si vous voyez de erreurs flagrante ou des incohérence n'hésitez pas a me le signalez!! a bientot pour la suite j'espère!!

et pour finir même si c'est de loin le plus important pour moi, je tient a remercier mes lecteurs pour leur patience et pour les review qu'il me laisse

Leren


	35. Triathlon

Chapitre 35: Triathlon

Le retour des fureteur fut sur les lèvre de tout Poudlard les jour suivant, d'autant plus que Harry était coincé a l'infirmerie dès son retour. Mais plus étonnant fut quand James allas posé son planning pour les entrainements. Il avait du attendre le retour de Ginny pour avoir confirmation qu'elle était bien de la partie cette année le dimanche soir il gagna le bureau de McGonnagal pour lui notifier leur entrainement. La directrice lui jetta un regard qu'il ne compris pas au premier abord quand il lui demanda le mercredi et le dimanche.

- Navré Potter mais le mercredi est déja occupé par les serpentard de 16 à 20h.

- Pardon?? Comment est-ce possible?? J'ais toujours été le premier a donné mes horraires??

- Je le sait parfaitement Mais le capitaine de serpentard a donné les sien juste après la fin de leur séléction.

- Pourtant ils n'ont jamais réservé le mercredi!! Il faisait toujours un seul entrainement le vendredi soir avant!!

- Moi aussi je suis surprise mais Mr Mystre a réservé le terrain les lundi, mercredi et vendredi. Des scéance de quatre heure chaucune, fit-elle en lui tendant le planning de réservation du terrain de Quidditch.

James fut estomaqué de la révélation. Même lui qui passait pour un capitaine sévère n'avait jamais eu un tel planning. Mais a quoi jouait le nouveau. Mais James ne s'en faisait pas. Griffondor avait toujours été la meilleur depuis qu'il en était le capitaine. Et vu le nombre d'entrainement qu'il allait faire les serpentard allaient se tuer a la tache avant le premier match. Tant mieu alors, les serpent serait encore plus hors course cette année. Il pris alors les lundi et vendrei comme plage horraire. 2h chaque soir comme il le faisait depuis trois ans déja puis il quitta le bureau de sa directrice en s'interrogeant tout de même sur le nouveau.

Arrivant dans sa salle commune il se mit a chercher une personne bien précise et la trouva rapidement près du feu sur un canapé en compagnie de Lily, toute les deux en train de lire un livre assomant a la vu du titre. Sirius qui vit son ami entré dans la tour fut surpris quand celui ci se dirigea vers Lily et un sourir naquit sur ses lèvres a l'idée que James allait encore faire une énième demande a Lily. Mais sa pensée s'arreta là car James semblais different des autres fois; il semblais plus sérieux. Cela le motiva pour rejoindre rapidement son presque-frère.

- Ginny je peux te parler??

- Ca dépend du sujet Potter, fit cette dernière en levant le nez de son livre alors que Lily prenait une moue colériue s'attendant au pire de la part du maraudeur.

- C'est pour le Quidditch. Je suis là pour te poser des question sur Mystre. Tu semble bien le connaitre non??

- Oui depuis cinq ans pourquoi?? Si c'est pour lui faire des tours dont tu est friand je te le dis tout de suite c'est non.

- Non je vien te demander quel genre de joueur il est, son poste, ses qualités, ses défaut. Je te demande d'ètre honnète car ça concerne l'équipe s'il te plait!!

- D'accord. Alors pour faire simple il est attrapeur depuis l'age de onze ans dans notre école. Mis a part l'année dernière ou il a eu quelque souci avec un professeur qui l'empechait de jouer il n'a perdu qu'un seul match. Son style est très particulier. Il joue a l'instinct et il est le meilleur que j'ai vu dans ce domaine. Sur terre il peu parait maladroit, distaant ou tout ce que tu veux mais sur un balais c'est un chasseur sans commune mesure. Il le controle a la perfection et il est capable de faire des truc totalement hallucinant. On peut dire aussi qu'il est carement tete brulé quand il est en chasse du vif. Dans ce genre de situation il est totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui compte pour lui, c'est le vif. C'est là qu'il devient terrifiant s'il on peut dire. il ne lache pas le vif une seule seconde et ses reflexe sont ahurissant.

- Un cognard bien placé et le tour est joué, fit Sirius qui était a coté de James alors que le reste de l'équipe au complet c'était rassemblé autour d'eux au grand damne de Lily. Je suis sur que j'arriverais a le stopper facilement.

- Ne le prend pas mal Black mais je ne pense pas. A douze ans un des cognard avait été ensorceler et le prenait pour cible continuellement. Il ne s'est pas arrété pour autant. Il a chassé le vif comme personne et malgrés que le cognard lui est cassé le bras il a réussi a mettre l'attrapeur adverse hors course et a attraper le vif en ne controlant son balais que d'une main. Pour son premier match il a réussi a controlé son balais après un piquet vertigineux et a prendre le vif en étant debout en equilibre sur son balais lancé a pleine vitesse. Ce genre de détail te convien capitaine Potter??

Toute l'équipe ne savait quoi dire face a ces révélation. Même Lily qui n'était pas fan de Quidditch savait reconnaitre que le Serpentard était impressionant d'après les dire de Ginny.

- C'est un sang pur, se défendit Sirius avec du dédain dans la voix. Il a appris a voler bien avant son entré a l'école bien entendu.

- Répète un peu ca Black, rugit Ginny en le fussilant du regard. Harry n'avait jamais eu de contact avec un balais avant sa première année a l'école. C'est bien pour ca qu'on l'a choisit dans l'équipe!! C'est un joueur né. Et traite le encore de sang pur de cette manière et je te previent tu le regrettera.

- Calme toi Ginny, intervint James alors que Lily s'appretais a envenimer les choses. Et comme capitaine il vaux quoi??

- Aucune idée c'est la première fois qu'il est nommé a ce poste??

- Et pourquoi cela s'il est tellement exeptionel, railla Sirius.

- Tu me cherche encore Black?? T'a qu'a lui demandé un duel sur balais si tu ne me crois pas!! je me ferais une joie de le voir t'écrasé comme un vulgaire Doxy.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, fit Black. Je le bat quand je veux ton cher petit serpentard. demain a la première heure je le défis de me battre, continua-t-il plein d'assurance en bombant le torse.

- Pas posible. Il est a l'infirmerie car il est malade.

- Il se cache plutot. Et quand la petite nature doit-elle sortir de l'antre??

- Mercredi tout au plus. Les visites sont interdites donc je ne suis pas sure!!

- Nous verrons bien alors qui est le meilleur, termina Sirius.

- Pourqoi tu voulais savoir tout ca Potter, demanda Ginny en se désinteressant de Sirius.

- Parce qu'il est bizarre!!

- Pardon??

- Oui!! Il a demandé trois entrainement de 4h par semaine pour son équipe!! Tu sait pourquoi??

- J'avoue que non, répondit la roussse un peu surprise. Même lui n'a jamais eu d'entrainement de ce genre!! A mon avis il prépare quelque chose!! Mais quoi ... mystère!!

La discution s'arreta là pour le moment et la vie continua normalement entre les cours et les blagues des maraudeurs prenant pour cible les serpentards. Les fureteurs eux aussi faidait parlé d'eux avec toujours autant de force. Le mardi soir l'école eu le droit a un véritable feux d'artifice pendant le repas car les fureteur avait reussi, sans que personne ne sachent comment, a ensorcelé le ciel magique de la grande salle. Pendant plus d'une heure les explosion se succédèrent dans la grande salle et là ou tout le monde fut surpris c'est que parfois des explosion sortait des petit lutin de toute les couleur et que ceux ci atterrissait sur les tables ou ils mettaient un point d'honneur a tout mettre sans dessus dessous.

Encore une fois le directeur tenta de mettre fin a cette blague sans y parvenir ce quil l'intriguais au plus au point car jamais il n'avait connu de sort d'illusion permettant de creer des entité materielle comme celle ci.

Harry quand a lui passait son temps a dormir a l'infirmerie sous bonne garde de Pomfresh qui lui fit ingurgiter tant de potion qu'il aurait pu ouvrir sa propre boutique de potion curative en revendant ce qu'on lui faisait boire.

Mercredi arriva enfin et Harry pu sortir en milieu d'après midi et ce fut Dumbledore qui vint a sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Harry comment te porte tu??

- Bien monsieur!! je pense que j'ai assez dormis ces trois derniers jours pour ne pas avoir a dormir du reste de la semaine. Mais sinon tout va bien et je peux a nouveau pratiquer la magie sans probleme!!

- Tu m'en vois ravi dans ce cas!! Mais simple curiosité, comment a tu réussi a épuisé tes reserve a ce point??

- Je suis navré professeur mais je l'ignore, menti Harry.

- Bien je vois!! Si tu a besoin d'aide n'oublie pas que je suis là!!

- Bien sur professeur!!

- Sinon comment avance le projet dont tu m'a parlé en début d'année??

- Mon projet?? Ah oui celui là!! Eh bien je pense que je vais le laissé de coté pour le moment!! Entre les études et les entrainements de Quidditch ...

- Bien je vois!! Mais n'oublie notre accord quand le moment viendra!! Sinon je crois qu'il est l'heure pour nous d'aller a la réunion!!

- Pardon?? Quelle réunion??

- Tu ne te rappel pas?? j'avais convoqué tout les capitaines ainsi que les prefets après vos séléction!!

- Ah si je m'en rappel maintenant!! Bien alors je vous suis professeur!!

Après cinq minute de marche a travers le chateau tout deux se retrouvèrent devant une statue de Licorne qui fit tremblé Harry car elle ressemblais trait pour trait a son deuxième animagus.

- Euh professeur!! Ou somme nous?? Je ne reconnais pas ce coin?? Ni cette statue d'ailleur!! Je n'ai jamais vu de licorne comme statue dans le reste du chateau!!

- Ah bon?? pourtant c'est cette salle qui sert au réunion des prefet depuis aussi longtemps que je me rappel. La statue est l'unique licorne du chateau et date de l'époque des fondateur. Je crois même, si mes souvenir ne me trompent, qu'il y ais fait mention dans la légende de Poudlard. Enfin entre donc nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencé.

En effet Harry était le dernier manquant a la réunion. Il y avait quatre groupe distinct dans la salle, un pour chaque maison. La salle en elle même était circulaire et au centre tronait une vaste table ronde autour de laquelle était rassemblé tout les élèves. Il vit Lily et lui fit un discret salut de la tête avant de prendre place près de Lucius qui lui fit une place.

- Alors capitaine!! Ce petit séjour a l'infirmerie??

- Ennuyeux Lucius!! Alors pourquoi on est réunis??

- Le vieu fou n'a pas voulu laché le morceaux tant que tu n'était pas là, répondit le prefet avec une trace de dégout dans la voix.

- Bien tout le monde est là nous pouvons donc commencé, fit Dumbledore. Si je vous ais réunis aujourd'hui c'est pour vous mettre au courant de plusiuer chose qui concerne notre école. En tout premier lieu je tient a m'excuser mais le tournois de Poudlard n'aura pas lieu cette année.

A ces mots un tonnerre de protestation eclata dans la pièce. Harry faillit bondir de son siège pour protester énergiquement mais se rattrappa a temps jugeant ce comportement trop griffondor. Ce fait fut remarqué par Albus qui laissa les élèves protester encore un peu. Seul Lily, Rémus et les serpentards ne disait rien et c'était James qui se faisait entendre le plus en criant au scandale.

- Du calme je vous pris, continua le directeur. Si je vous annonce cela ce ,'est pas pour vous sanctionner de quelque façon que ce soit mais parce que d'autre évènement auquel participe notre école vont se passé cette année. Certain d'entre vous sont déja au courant. Miss Evans et Monsieur Mystre par éxemple.

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux et Lucius glissa a Harry.

- T'aurais pas oublier de parler d'un truc le nouveau??

"Me voila repassé de capitaine a nouveau" songea Harry en se levant pour parler directement.

- Professeur je ne vois pas en quoi le concour européens sur les Runes regarde la saison de Quidditch. Quels sont les autres évènements qui nous empecherait notre tournois??

- J'y vien Monsieur Mystre. Donc comme vient de l'annoncer votre camarade notre école participe donc au concour de Runes européens qui se tiendra le 3 janvier en France. Ensuite deux autre évènement viennent s'ajouter a celui là. Tout d'abord une competition de duel internationale.

En silence totale tomba sur la pièce a l'annonce du directeur.

- Le duel est aussi une competition internationale. Elle est organisé par le ministère anglais et se déroulera de Novembre a Février. Le mois de Novembre sera une phase de qualification. pour les candidat qui se seront inscrit. Si je vous parle de cette compétition c'est que la limite d'age fixé pour la competition permet au 6éme et 7éme année de participer a cette évènement. Les participants veront leur dossier étudier par un comité de sélection très strict qui jugera l'aptitude des candidats a participer. Si des élèves se présente il devront passé un entretient et une présélection avant de voir leur dossier étudier par le comité. Comprenez bien qu'il faut vraiment un niveau non négligeable pour participer a cet évènement c'est pourquoi pendant le mois d'Octobre nous acceuilleront une équipe spécialement formé par le ministère pour juger les élèves qui tenterons l'experience. Cette équipe sera composé d'auror, de médicomage anisi que des meilleurs entraineurs et coachs sportif de notre pays. Viendrons aussi pour les entretien trois autre personnes supplementaire. Mr Eddy Middle le célèbre repoteur sportif de la gazette qui couvre les grand évènement de ce genre ainsi que Miss Mermaid et Mr Fishmarks.

- C'est qui ces deux là, chuchotta Harry a Lucius.

- Tu les connais passa , lui glissa ce dernier.

- Je te poserais pas la question si je le savais!! Je te rappel que je suis australien!!

- Ouais c'est vrai, ce sont les meilleur decouvreur de talent dans le monde du sport. Les grand club de Quidditch font souvent appel a eux.

- Je vois, répondit Harry avant de se recentrer sur le discour de Dumbledore.

- Avez vous déja des questions avant que je continue??

- Quelle sont les modalité pour s'inscrire, demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi tu crois avoir une chance, railla James.

- Du calme s'il vous plais coupa Dumbledore tandis que Lily avait la main qui la démangeais. Pour vous répondre Mr Mystre je demanderais au prefet d'afficher dans vos salle commune le reglement de la compétition anisi que les point de détail particulier que je vous est expliqué. Ensuite les courageux inscrirons leur noms sur une feuille qui sera rammasé par vos directeurs de maison Dimanche. Je vous demande a tous de bien mesurer les risque que comporte la compétition et de prevenir vos camarades. le niveau est vraiment élevé. et si l'un des élèves arrive a se qualifier ils concourera contre des adultes. il n'y a pas differente catégorie. C'est pourquoi les sélectionneurs qui arriveronts samedi soir se montrerons intransigeant et sévère dans leur façons de proceder.

- Qui seront les personnes chargé de la présélection, demanda James.

- Les aurors seront le capitaine de brigade Potter et son lieutenant l'auror Maugrey. Les médicomage seront Madame Potter, chef du service d'urgence de Ste Mangouste et ...

- C'est injuste, clama Lucius tandis que Harry restait coi et pale sur sa chaise. Je refuse que les juge soit autant partial!!

- Ne vous en faite pas ntervint Dumbledore avant que James n'ai pus en placé une. Ce sont tous des professionnel et ils se montrons ont ne peux plus impartial. Je leur fait entièrement confiance a ce sujet. Donc pour continuer, il y aura Adélaïde Jones qui s'occupe de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead et le coach de l'équipe de Flaquemare.

- Pourquoi des personalité du monde de quidditch participe au décision pour un tournois de duel, demanda un prefet de serdaigle inconnu de Harry.

- Ils sont reconnu comme les meilleurs du monde du sport Mr Summers et ils se concentrerons surtout sur vos aptitudes physiques. Ce sont les aurors qui jugerons de vos connaissance et autre point plus spécifique. D'autre questions?? Non?? Bien alors je vais passé au dernier évènement. Celui qui justifie pleinement l'arret de la saison de Quidditch de l'école.

Il laissa plané un petit silence avec un petit sourir amusé ce qui fit grogner la majorité des élèves devant cette attente inutile.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé que cette année notre école participera a le coupe du monde junior de quidditch.

Il se tut pour observé la réaction de ses élèves. Tous avait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche ouverte suite a cette annonce. Seul Harry avait un petit sourir amusé comme s'il s'y attendait ce qui surpris Albus car la nouvelle avait été gardé secrète.

- Etant les seul sorcier non majeure de notre pays c'est a vous que revient de représenter notre pays. N'ayant pas assez de joueur de votre ages note équipe sera l'équipe du Royaume-Unis et non de la seule Angleterre. L'équipe sera composé de quatorze joueurs comme pour les équipe professionnelles qui seront choisit début Novembre. Pour ce faire les quatre équipe vont s'affronté sur une période de deux semaine qui seront banalisé. Par soucis pratique l'équipe chargé des sélection de duel sera la même pour le Quidditch. Ils vous observeronts pendant vos match pour se faire une idée des jouer qu'ils voudrons prendre. ensuite encore un entretien sera fait avec tout les joueurs. Les sélectionné seront ensuite entrainé et suivit par l'équipe de sélection qui leur prodiguerons soin et conseil pour les matchs qui commenceront a partir du mois de Février et ce déroulerons sur quatre mois. Le championnat étant organisé par les Japonais, leur pays s'occupera de l'ognisation des rencontre qui se feront sur leur sol.

- Et pour les cours?? Comment ceux qui participe a ces évenements pourrons suivre leur cour de façon normale, demanda Lily.

- Le planning des participants sera allégé s'il le faut, et pour les duels et les runes les performance seront prise en compte pour vos notes.

- Quels est l'enjeux de tant d'évenement, demanda Harry.

- Le champion de duel recevra la somme de 1000 galion. Pour le quidditch c'est une ouverture sur le monde professionnel. Les joueur seront en bonne place pour rentrer dans un club a la fin de leur études. Pour les runes aussi. une bonne prestation dans ces domaines sera dans votre dossier. vous serez reconnu dans les domaines que vous aurez choisit. Ce peut etre une bonne chose pour votre avenir.

- Gloire et célébrité en fin de compte, grogna Harry.

- En effet on peut voir les chose comme cela, confirma le directeur. Avez vous des questions a posé sur ce que l'on a discuté??

Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas il continua.

- Bien un dernier point a ajouter et ce sera tout. Vu les évenement il faudra ajouté au personne qui viendront deux équipe d'auror qui viendront renforcé les défence du chateau. Voldemort ne manquera pas de faire parler de lui pendant les manifestation selon moi et le minitère a donc prévue une sécurité accrue durant cette année. Les aurors patrouilleront dans le chateau, le parc et la foret tout au long de l'année. Ils renontrerons les prefets pour les tenir au courant des mesures de sécurité qu'ils jugeront utile pour le chateau. Vous en informerez alors le reste des élèves et vous serez responsable du respect de ces règles. Ils arriveront en même temps que le reste des invité samedi soir. De plus l'une des équipe escortera les joueurs de poudlard pendant le championnat de Quidditch et ceux sélectionné, s'il y'en a, pour le tournois de duel. Bien je crois qe tout est dis alors je vais vous laissé retourné a vos occupations mais j'ajouterais un dernier point. J'annoncerais moi même tout ce dont nous avons parlé aujourd'hui aux élèves demain soir. Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret d'ici là. Rien ne doit resortir de cette pièce avant demain soir. Ensuite vous en informerez vos condisciple et repondrez a leur questions si besoin. Vos directeur donnerons au prefet tout les documents sur les épreuves, leur reglement et autre après le diné de demain. Je vous souhaite tous une bonne soirée.

Sur ce les élèves se levèrent en silence et commencèrent a quitter les lieu. Le directeur demanda a Harry de rester et ce dernier attendis que tous soi sortit pour engager la conversation avec le viel homme.

- Alors que pense tu de cette Année Harry??

- Je pense que cette année non plus je ne pourrais pas me reposer, llui répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

- Vraiment?? tu est coutumier de ce genre d'évènement??

- Oui et non!! mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet sans vouloir vous vexer.

- Bien évidement. Je ne chercherais pas a connaitre l'avenir. Mais par contre tout cela ne risque pas d'entraver tes propres objectifs??

- Je ne pense pas, ou du moin je devrais faire avec je pense.

- Très bien. Alors je vais te donner ceci, fit-il en lui tendant quatre parchemin roulé. Ce sont des autorisations pour circuler librement le soir après le couvre feu. N'abusé pas de ce droit car il n'est pas définitif. J'ai remarqué que toi et tes amis discutiez souvent après la limite passé.

- En effet, en rapport avec notre mission ici bien entendu. Je vous remerci professeur.

- Mais de rien Harry, je te laisse rejoindre tes amis qui seront surement impatient de te revoir.

- Merci. Au revoir!!

Sur ce Harry quitta la pièce pensif. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déja l'heure du repas mais n'ayant pas faim il décida de gagna la salle sur demande. Il mit un peu plus de temps que prévue car il se fit attaqué par les cocotte qu'il repoussa avec un courant d'air invoqué par sa baguette. Arrivé sur place il entra dans la pièce qui representais une replique exacte de la salle commune des Griffondor. Il pris place sr un fauteuil près du feu et se mit a contempler ce dernier tout en repensant a ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. La première chose lui venant a l'esprit était cette licorne.

Pourquoi et toujours cette licorne revenait dans sa vie. Il était double animagus comme le lui avait anoncé Haliax. Il s'était transformé mais ne savait pas comment. Il avait déja essayé entre ses missions pour la guilde mais n'avait jamais réussi. Qu'est-ce qui était différent cette fois là?? Il repensa alors a la bataille de Pré-au-lard. A tous ce qu'il avait alors ressenti. Encore une fois le visage souriant de Ginny s'imposa a lui. Il revoyait leur étreinte après avoir échappé au fondateur. Cette chaleur douce qui émanait d'elle, son doux parfum.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était levé et commençait a faire les cent pas dans la pièce. une glace dans le coin de la pièce le fit s'arreté. Il constata qu'encore une fois il était métamorphosé en Licorne. Son pelage ténébreux et soyeux, sa crinière argenté qui luisait d'une lueur rougeoyante a la lumière du feu. Ses yeux émeraude irrél qui semblait pouvoir voir a travers tout. La petite marque au dessus de l'oeil gauche en forme d'eclair.

Il se concentra sur sa forme humaine et comme pour son animagus agle il redevint rapidement humain. Il se concentra de nouveau sur Ginny et sur son animagus mais resta sous la même forme. Réflechissant au moteur de sa transformation il pensant cette fois a ses sentiment pour la jolie rousse et sur sa forme animale secondaire. Cette fois il réussit. Il redevint la magnifique Licorne qu'il pouvait contemplé dans la glace. Ses sens dévellpoé a l'extreme lui permirent de sentir l'arrivé de six personnes dans la pièce. Pour trois d'entre elles ils ressentis d'abord de l'angoisse puis du soulagement a la vue de la Licorne quand il rentrèret dans la salle. Pour les trois autres il ne comprit pas leur sensation, leur sentiment. Ils semblait comme transparent a Harry. Comme s'il n'était pas etre devant lui alors que ses yeux les voyait bien en face de lui.

- J'avoue que tu est étonnant Harry, commença Séïs en voyant cette licorne devant lui. Mais tu veux bien reprendre forme humaine je te pris?? On a pas mal de chose a faire ce soir.

Harry obtempera rapidement et tout s'installèrent sur les fauteuil pour discuter dans un premier temps. Les fureteurs recommencèrent alors leur récit de leur voyage devant leur troi instructeurs. Tous les trois se taisait et écoutais leur récits. A la fin ils firent silence pendant quelque minute avant que Séïs ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous ne vous en etes pas trop mal sorti vu la situation!! J'espere que vous avez compris la leçon pour cette fois. Si cela venait a se reproduire vous aurez de gros ennuis, je vous le promet. Il est maintenant temps de parler de votre sanction puis nous parlerons un peu de votre mission avant de vous laissez vous reposer. Nous reprendrons l'entrainement la semaine prochaine. Votre sanction sera simple!! Vous devrez participer a toutes les épreuves!!

- Quelles épreuve, demanda Hermione tandis que Harry restait sans voix.

- Harry vous mettra au courant, lui répondit Elie.

- Pour votre mission avez vous une idée, demanda Véra.

- Je pensais faire appel au disciple de la lune rouge, fit Harry. Mais je ne sais pas comment reprendre contact avec eux!!

- Ils ont un point de raliment a Pré-au-lard en plus de celui de Londre. C'est de ce groupe que je t'est parlé dans la foret la dernière fois Harry.

- Je m'en souvient Véra même si je ne savais pas qu'ils était encore présent ici. Il y a des choses qui ont changé chez eux??

- Je l'ignore. ce sera a vous de voir le moment venu!! Je pense que tout est dis. Nous vous laissons. A demain!!

Tout le monde sorti de la salle sur demande et se séparèrent. Les fureteurs d'un coté, leur instructeurs de l'autre. Hermione pris la tête du groupe et marcha en direction du bureau du directeur a l'étonement des trois autres. Arrivé devant la gargouille elle passa devant et continua son chemin. Le reste du groupe compri qu'elle les menait a leur apartement du temps des Fondateurs. Une fois sur place il ne virent qu'une statue d'aigle qui était familier aux quatres jeunes. ans rien dire elle posa sa main sur la tete de la statue qui pivota pour laisser un passage qui ouvrait sur leur salon qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait laissé un millénaire auparavent. Tout semblais dans le même état qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Ne désirant pas se laissé submergé par les souvenir ils prirent rapidement place près du feu ou Harry se mit en devoir d'expliqué en quoi consistait leur sanction. En gros il devait participer a toutes les competitions dont Dumbledore avait parlé pendant la réunion.

- Et pour les études, s'estomaqua Hermione ce qui fit sourir Harry.

- On devra les réussir haut la main avec des notes maximale et sans avoir a modifier nos horaires, confia Harry. Je pense que c'est ce a quoi ils s'attendent.

- Je pense aussi, confirma Ginny. On a déjà de la chance qu'ils continuent l'entrainement!!

- Sinon pourquoi tu n'est pas venue mangé, demanda Ron.

- Je n'avait pas faim!! J'ai préférer gagné la salle sur demande.

- Tu t'est entrainé pourton second animagus, devina Hermione.

- Oui du moin j'ai éssayé. Même si je me suis transformé je ne comprend pas toujours comment, menti-t-il.

La discution s'arreta là et chacun regagna son dortoir. Encore une fois des ombres les surveillais dans un coin du couloir quand ils sortirent de leurs appartements.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous!! le suivant arive rapidement car je pense que vous ne verrez pas celui ci tant que je n'aurais pas posté le suivant!! En attendant a vos Reviews _


	36. Contact

Chapitre 36: Contact

L'automne était bien ancré en cette fin du mois d'Octobre. La routine était installé a Poudlard entre les cours, les querelles entre maison et les devoirs. Pour les voyageur du futur cette routines était un peu plus singulière car il fallait y rajouté les entraînement de quidditch, la préparation du concours de runes avec Lilly; les entraînement avec Elie, Séïs et Véra et enfin la préparation au diverses sélection a venir.

On était le jour d'Halloweens et tout Poudlard était de sortie a pré-au-lard pur se préparer a la soirée de fète qui allait avoir lieu dans quelque heure. Soirée qui allais inaugurer deux semaines banalisé pendant lesquelles aurais lieu les diverses sélection de Poudlard. Harry, tout en se dirigeant vers les trois balais avec ses amis repensait aux deux mois qui s'était déja écoulé depuis leur arrivé. Deux mois bien remplis et productif sur le plan de leur vie à Poudlard mais pas sur celui de leur mission à cette époque.

Pour commencé il y avais ce stupide duel. Là Harry n'avait qu'une envie, trucider Sirius et Dumbledore. Autant son parrain lui manquait terriblement, autant Sirius adolescent lui tapait sur le systéme. Cet idiot en surdose d'hormone n'avait pas trouver meilleur idée que de le défier en Quidditch en plein milieu de la grande salle. Bien sur Ginny l'avait prévenu des projets de Sirius mais il avait pensé qu'il le ferais au détour d'un couloir a défaut d'oublier cette idée stupide de le défier. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère du maraudeur.

Celui ci avait grimpé sur la table pendant le repas le soir de l'arrivée des séletionneur et avait hurler son défi a Harry devant toute la salle qui resta silencieuse durant quelque minute devant les parole de l'adolescent. McGonnagal fidèle a elle même avait commencé a le remettre a sa place comme jamais mais cette fois il avait fallut que Dumbledore y mette son grain de sel. Jamais de sa vie Harry n'avait été d'accord avec un Malefoy quand ces dernier traité Albus de vieux fou sénile avant cette soirée, mais là il fallait dire que le vieil homme avait laissé son bon sens dans un endroit éloigné et perdu de tous car il avait fait taire la professeur de métamorphose puis avait avec son petit sourire amusé et ses yeux pétillant, dit que cela était une bonne idée pour détendre l'atmosphère et faire une splendide animation pour leur nouveau invité.

Harry le maudissait encore de cette idée farfelue mais rien ne pourrais faire changer d'avis le directeur et leur duel était prévu pour le lendemain matin. Une épreuve de course sur balais ni plus ni moins. Une série d'anneau a traversé et le premier des deux a franhir la ligne serait déclarer vainqueur. Sirius avait crier victoire car il se prétendais le meilleur sur un balais. Quand a Harry il avait beau aller protester dans le bureau du directeur que l'idée était tout simplement stupide rien ne changeait.

A sa décharge le directeur avait trouvé une excuse valable pour justifier cette ânerie. Quand Harry était aller protester en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait des chose plus importante a gérer que les hormones de Sirius, le directeur lui avait opposé que sa position de capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard n'en serais que renforcé car il avait toute confiance dans les capacité du jeune transfuge temporel. Malheureusement pour Harry la suite donna raison a Albus car Lucius et la majorité de Serpentard se réjouissait de voir leur "capitaine" a l'oeuvre. Si Harry perdait le pouvoir de Lucius sur Harry ne s'en retrouverais que renforcé. Si il gagnait se serais le pouvoir de Serpentard sur Poudlard qui serait renforcé. Et qui n'a jamais dit que les Serpentard n'était pas opportuniste??

Mais bon cela n'avait pas modifier pour autant leur comportement dans les entraînements de l'équipe. Harry la dirigeait d'une main de fer et menait la vie dure au joueur. Et les résultat était plutôt prometteur. L'équipe se comportait comme il le voulait, leur cohésion se renforçait peu à peu et leur jeu s'améliorait nettement. Il avait du changer ses batteurs car Crabbe et Goyle ne réfléchissaient jamais par eux même, se contentant de taper comme des brutes sur les cognard et même sur leur propres joueurs. Ainsi Yan McKellen le nouveau poursuiveur fini a l'infirmerie avec les bras cassé et Ron ne du la survit de sa tête qu'a ses réflexes et l'entraînement d'Elie au art martiaux Ayant pour résultat la chute de Goyle de son balais et la pommette droite cassé car Ron avait réussi dans une prise a une main a désarmer son condisciple puis d'un coup de coude dans la tête a le repoussé au loin.

Suite a cette agression et une forte dispute entre le capitaine et Lucius, il avait été décidé de changer les deux batteur et les deux nouveau, une cinquième et une sixième année au grand damne de Lucius qui refusait de voir deux faibles filles jouer dans l'équipe. Mais la suite lui prouva qu'il avait tord, victoire jubilatoire pour Harry qui avait encore une fois réduit Lucius au silence. Tout cela pour dire que l'équipe allait bon train et que Harry était sur de faire forte impression lors des matchs a venir.

A côté de cela les fureteurs et les maraudeurs s'était enfin lancé dans leur guerre personnelle a coup de blague et il n'était par rare de voir des transformation bizarre se produire pendant les repas voir même pendant certain cour de la part des fureteurs. Les serpentard ne se plaignait pas trop de cette guerre pacifique puisqu'ils n'étaient plus la cible privilégiée des blagues car les maraudeur pour prouver au fureteurs, toujours pas démasqué, qu'ils était les meilleur avaient eux aussi commencé a s'en prendre a toute l'école. A cette occasion les disputes légendaires entre Lily et James s'était amoindrie. Même si elle n'avait pas disparue mais étrangement le sujet des disputes avait lui changé du tout au tout et il était quotidien pour les griffondor d'entendre souvent le nom d'Harry dans les crêpâge de chignon de James et Lily, ce dernier accusant le "Serpentard et ses acolytes" d'être des espions de Voldemort ni plus ni moins.

Cette accusation avait pour sources le fait que les trois nouveau avait supplanter les meilleurs élèves quelque soit la matière. Étrangement Elie et Séïs semblait échapper par on ne sait quel miracle aux accusations. Enfin la situation ne s'arrangea pas entre les fureteurs et les maraudeurs sans compter le fait qu'en plus de les provoquer dans les couloirs les maraudeurs suivaient sans cesse nos quatre amis dès qu'ils s'aventuraient hors de leurs dortoirs. Hermione avait remarquer ce phénomènes en soir en consultant leur cartes alors qu'ils rejoignaient les instructeurs dans la salle sur demande.

Suite a cette découverte Ginny s'était introduite une nuit de pleine lune dans le dortoir des maraudeurs et avait ensorceler la carte pour fournir de fausse informations sur leur position aux quatre garçons. Mais même s'ils n'étaient plus suivis pour le moment ils se doutaient que cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Pour parer a cette éventualité Ron avait eu l'idée de créer de nouveau passage secret connu d'eux seul. Idée adopté a l'unanimité et Hermione avait proposé de le faire partir de leur future salle secrète ce qui relança le projet mis en pause depuis leur escapade au temps des Fondateurs. Projet qui allais être mis en oeuvre le lendemain après le le duel et sous la surveillance de Dumbledore, du moin pour la création de la salle car bien entendu le projet des nouveau tunnel était rester leur secret.

Revenant à la réalité Harry et ses amis se levèrent de leur table une fois leurs bierre-au-beurre terminée et sortir puis se séparèrent. Ginny et Harry d'un coté et Hermione et Ron de l'autre. Cela afin de semer les maraudeurs aux cas ou ces dernier les suivaient encore mais surtout pour laissé Ron et Hermione ensemble en couple, chose qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis leur arrivé a cette époque pendant que Harry et Ginny allait prendre contact avec la guilde en toute tranquillité.

Comme le couple s'éloignait Harry et Ginny prirent tout deux le chemin que leur avait indiqué Elie.

- Y'en a qui ont de la chance quand même, se plaignit Ginny. Pour une fois qu'on aurais pu avoir un moment de détente il a fallut qu'on perde au tirage au sort!!

- Pas de repos pour les braves, lui répondit Harry.

- Oui et bien c'est de ta faute, fit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule de son poing tout en simulant la colère. T'avais qu'à prendre l'autre paille comme je te l'avais dit!!

- Que veux tu!! J'ai juste oublier que tu avais toujours raison, un malheureux oubli c'est tout.

- Dis plutôt que t'a fait ça par esprit de contradiction envers moi parce que je tient a te faire remarqué que Ron et Hermione allaient choisir la mauvaise paille. Et toi bien sur, tu décide au dernier moment de changer d'avis sans me mettre au courant!! Il est passé où ton instinct soit disant infaillible hein??

- Partit en vacance je suppose, fit-il en souriant. Et puis je n'est jamais affirmé avoir un instinct infaillible au dernière nouvelles. Et d'ailleurs qui te dis que tu ne pourra pas te reposer?? On est en "congé" scolaire pour deux semaines et il n'est que 14h donc on aura sûrement du temps avant la soirée.

- Ca ça dépend de l'acceuil qui nous sera réservé par les disciples!!

- Et on ne sera pas fixé tant qu'on y sera pas aller. Mais j'ai confiance en Haliax et Morianne pour nous avoir arrangé le coup.

- Ils vont me manquer!!

- A moi aussi Ginny mais il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Tien, nous sommes arrivés.

Ils avaient en effet atteint une vielle bâtisse un peu à l'écart du village ornementé d'un panneau a l'éfigie d'un sorcier en posture de duel sous une lune rouge sang. L'écriteau indiquait "Au duel sanglant".

- Très acceuillant, fit remarqué Ginny en entrant dans le bar.

Même si l'extérieur semblait légèrement ancien et décrépit, l'intérieur quand à lui était était acceuillant et chaleureux. Une vingtaine de sorcier et sorcière étaient atablé dans le grand espace. Le silence se fit et tous se tournère vers les nouveaux venu. Leur visâge était emplis de curiosité et Harry se doutait bien que le fait de voir débarquer deux adolescent dans un lieu fréquenter par des habitué uniquement pouvait paraître étrange. Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le comptoir sous le regard scrutateur des "clients" et de la patronne de l'établissement qui les regardait impassiblement.

La patronne était une sorcière qui devait approcher la trentaine. Elle était grande et malgrès un visâge dur il rayonnait d'elle une aura de féminité et de force incomparable. Ses long cheveux blond cendré était attaché en une longe natte qu'elle avait ramené sur le devant par dessus son épaule. Tous dans ses geste criait a Harry la professionnelle du combat et son regard bleu glacial le confirmait. Elle s'adressa a eux d'une voix a la fois douce et implacable auquel se mêlait quelque accent amusé.

- Je vous prévient les enfant, je ne sert pas de bierre-au-beurre. Je laisse ca aux trois-balais. Ici les boissons ne sont pas pour les petits étudiants donc vous feriez mieux de rentré vite fait a Poudlard.

Quelque sourire amusé fleurir sur le visâge des personnes atablé. Harry souris lui aussi et se gratta la joue avec dédaint. Par ce geste il permit a la patronne uniquement de voir son tatouage sur son avant bras l'identifiant comme disciple. La patronne paru choqué en le voyant et s'aprétais a posé une question mais Harry prit la parole avant elle.

- C'est bien dommage!! Un amis loup-garou qui n'était pas dans sa mauvais période lunaire m'a parlé de cet endroit et m'a conseiller de commandé votre vin de bordeaux le plus ancien. Je voulais en offrir une a un amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, des siècles on pourrait dire.

- Je vois, répondit la femme. Alors suivez moi vous deux!! On va dans la réserves pour voir si vous trouver votre bonheur.

Tous les clients suivaient l'échange d'une oreille et retournait a leur conversation qu'ils avaient interrompus a l'arrivée des deux gamins. La patronne demanda a un jeune d'une vingtaine d'année nommé Marc de prendre sa place le temps qu'elle s'occupe de servir Harry et Ginny qui la suivirent tranquillement dans une grande cave remplis de nombreux fûts et bouteilles diverses et variées.

Une fois a l'intérieur elle ferma la porte et lança un sortilège de confidentialité.

- Bien les jeunes!! J'écoute votre histoire. Elle a intérêt d'être convaincante car je n'aime pas ce genre de plaisanterie et vous risquez gros si vous voulez rire de ce genre de chose.

- Ce n'est en rien une blague mais l'histoire est compliqué en plus d'être légèrement ... farfelue diront nous.

- Tu ne vas pas me convaincre si tu commence ainsi petit. Parle vite fais. Je ne suis que peu patiente. Mais ne t'en fais pas! Je suis ouverte d'esprit malgrès tout.

- Bien, bien!! Alors avant de commencer a parler je vais montrer une nouvelle preuve qu'on est bien dans la guilde.

Harry retira alors son pull et sa chemise pour montrer le tatouage supplémentaire qu'il avait dans le dos. En le voyant la femme parut choqué et interdite.

- C'est dingue!! C'est ... c'est un vrai?? Je veux dire ... puis-je le toucher??

- Euh .. oui!! Pourquoi??

Sans répondre la femme passa sa main sur le tatouage. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait la peau plutôt douce. Ginny elle semblait apprecié modérément de voir Harry "pelloté" par cette femme.

- Incroyable!! Ou a tu eu ça petite?? On n'en fait plus des comme ça.

- Ça fait partit de l'histoire mais avant je voudrait savoir jusqu'où remonte vos archives?? Pour savoir si on peut retrouvé notre traçe.

- Eh bien cela dépend de quel branche vous faite partit!!

- Anglaise, répondit Ginny ce qui fit durcir le regard de la patronne.

- Je n'aime guère les mensonges ma filles. Je connais parfaitement les membres de notre branche!! Pour tous dire la majorité était présent dans la salle a votre arrivé.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé jusqu'à quand remontait vos archives, fit remarqué Harry.

La femme semblait perdre peu a peu patiente au fait qu'on ne réponde pas a ses questions mais elle accéda a leur requète quand même.

- Jusqu'au troisième siècle de notre Ere mais maintenant j'exige d'avoir mes réponse sinon tant pis pour vous et dommage pour votre famille car vous allez disparaître!!

La menace sonnait vrai pour les deux jeunes.

- Notre adhésion remonte au environ de l'année 842, lanca Ginny de but en blanc.

- L'an 842 rien que ça, fit la femme sarcastique. Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé pour votre âges dites moi!! Mais bon il est vrai que les vampires reste jeune assez longtemps!!

- Nous n'avons que seize ans, fit remarqué Harry. Et seul les archives pourraient le prouver!!

- Nous voila dans une belle impasse les petits!! Bon très bien on va voir ça!! Suivez moi.

Elle s'approcha alors d'un mur et passa sa main dessus. Une cavité s'ouvrit alors dans le mur un peu à l'image du chemin de traverse. Le passage dans lequel ils débarquèrent fut court et ils arrivèrent dans une pièce immense. Elle devait faire au moin dix fois la grande salle. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était les livres. De vastes rangé entièrement remplis de livres et grimoires.

- Évitons de parler de cette endroit a Hermione, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Oui Ron risquerait de nous en vouloir car elle se plongerait dans les livres encore et encore.

- ZEK OU EST TU, hurla la femme faisant sursauté les deux adolescents.

- Du calme Maria, leur parvint une voix étouffé.

Peu après arriva un vieil homme s'appuyant sur une grosse canne. L'image même de la vieillesse avec son visage ridée à l'extrème et son dos vouté. Malgrès tout ses eux semblais encore vif et alerte.

- Que me vaut ta visite ma petite Maria et celle de ces invité, demanda Zek alors que ses yeux semblais détailler Harry et Ginny avec curiosité et une pointe de ... pas de panique mais plutôt de crainte au yeux d'Harry.

- Ces deux gamins vienne d'arrivé et prétende avoir été engagé au IX ème siècles!! Tu pense bien que ce genre de blague me met en colère mais le garçon est étrange!! Le tatouage de désignation est ancien et authentique d'où ma présence.

- Je vois, fit le vieil homme en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et il a fallut que sa tombe sur moi!! Tu dois être Harry Mystre et toi Ginny Riley.

Dire que les deux nommé était choqué était un euphémisme. Maria, elle, semblait perplexe.

- Tu les connais Zek??

- Oui et non!! En fait il s'agit d'un secret d'archiveur!!

- Encore une de vos légendes farfelue, rétorqua Maria avec sarcasme.

- Non pas cette fois!! Ils sont bien ce qu'ils prétendent être Maria!! Engagé au printemps 842 par le grand Maître Haliax. D'après les archives Ils ont débarqués d'on ne sait où avec deux autre gamins et engagé ensemble dans le groupe des chasseurs. Ils auraient disparut suite au dernier assaut de Serpentard sur Poudlard deux ans avant sa chute des mains de Griffondor. Plus de trace d'eux suite à leur présence dans la éfense du château. Au départ ils ont été classé comme déserteur mais Haliax avec l'aide d'influent membre du groupe, en particulier le chef du groupe assassinat et son second, ainsi que du soutient des Fondateurs ont réussi a retiré la prime sur leur tête. Même si il aura fallut attendre une dizaines d'années. Pendant ce temps là aucune trace d'eux nul part. Même le réseaux d'espion a été tenu en échec et avec la prime de 100 000 gallions sur leur tête je peux te dire que le réseaux a l'époque les cherchait activement.

- 100 000 pour les quatre?? Impréssionant pour l'époque!! Ca fait du 2.5 million de gallions par tête au jour d'aujourd'hui.

- Non la prime était par tête. 400 au total.

Maria émit un sifflement stupéfait.

- Eh bien!! Vous leur avez fait quoi pour mériter une telle prime??

- Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'ils ont fait que ce qu'ils sont qui avait justifié la prime, expliqua Zek.

- Comment ça, demandèrent a l'unisson les trois autres.

- Et bien pour tout dire dans l'histoire de la guilde rare sont ceux a avoir eux leur potentiel. Le jeune Harry lui même compte parmis les dix plus puissant ces trois dernier millénaire et le seul depuis leur admission chez nous!!

A ces affirmation le petit groupe restât sans voix!! Pour Harry surtout. S'entendre dire qu'il était fort par ses amis ou ses professeurs le rendait heureux, heureux d'être reconnu par ceux qui comptais pour lui. Mais là, s'entendre dire par un inconnu qu'il faisait parti des plus puissant de la guilde ce dernier millénaire le rendait nerveux et il trouvait ça ... choquant.

- Bien, bien ... et il a fallut que ca tombe sur moi, soupira Maria.

- Je te le fait pas dire, acquiesa Zek.

- Et je suis sensé l'annoncé de quelle manière au boss moi?? Hello une vielle légende de la guilde vient de me revenir en pleine poire??

- Non pas la peine, fit le vieil homme en souriant. Les boss sont au courant pour la légende. Dis leur simplement que la prophétie d'Haliax s'est réalisée.

- Je savais pas que le grand Haliax était devin!!

- Il ne l'est pas, répondis Harry.

- En effet, confirma l'archiviste. Mais il a prédit votre retour. Quand il est devenu Ombre il a réussi a convaincre le conseil de votre retour a un moment ou un autre. Il a convenue avec le maitre archiviste de transmettre cette prophetie au conseil et au futur maitre archiviste pour que l'histoire ne se perde pas.

- Mouais je vois le genre. Bon alors a moi de jouer le messager!! Vous pouvez partir les petits!! Je vous recontacterais demain pour vous tenir au courant.

- Et pour les gens là haut?? Ils ne vont pas se poser de questions??

- Si bien sur mais tant que j'aurais pas expliquer la situation aux chefs ils n'en sauront rien. D'ailleur tu a bien fait de te montrer discret en montrant ta marque.

- Déformation professionnelle si je puis dire.

- Tant mieu alors, j'aime pas ceux qui s'affiche en public. Je viendrait a ton défi demain. Dumbledore a inviter les habitants de Pré-au-lard a assister au match a venir?

- Vous savez pour le duel??

- Bien sur, tu crois que l'un des meilleurs réseaux d'espions du monde va passer a coté de ce genre de petit détail??

- Je vois pas ce qu'un duel d'ado a Poudlard a à voir avec la guilde, fit remarquer Ginny.

- Si tu veux tout savoir gamine toi et tes copains vous faites parler de vous dans beaucoup de cercle, qu'ils soient politique ou autre dans le genre plus "sombre" une bande de petit nouveau assez puissant qui font parler d'eux dans tout les cours, personne ne semble savoir d'où vous débarquer et les renseignement que nouv avons obtenu semble tellement concordant avec vos histoire qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils sont vrai!!

- Mais ... ?

- Mais avant votre arrivée on a jamais entendu parler de vous, et je ne parle pas en Angleterre. Je parle bien au niveau mondial. Puis après la rentrée ont trouve tout plein de détail sur vous et votre soit disant enfance en Australie allant même jusqu'a des témoignage de connaissance qui affirme vous connaitre. Tant bien de jeune de votre ages que de professeur que vous auriez eu dans votre pays natal. De mon point de vue, si votre famille est si réputé que ça dans votre domaine on en aurait entendu parler depuis longtemps dans notre groupe car on surveille ce genre de chose depuis toujours mais là rien. Nos recoupement montre bien que vous n'êtes pas ceux que vous prétendez être mais nos analyse sont formelle. Vous avez tellement bien trafiqué les informations sur vous que n'importe qui d'autre pourrais se laissé avoir. Du moin ceux qui ne sont pas soucieux des détails. Soit vous êtes très fort pour brouiller les pistes et vous disposez de moyen collossaux, car mettre au point une telle couvertures en si peu de temps est tout simplement impossible même pour nous, soit vous avez des lien très puissant et très nombreux pour mettre au point ce genre de choses.

- Bref, pour en revenir au sujet de départ vous avez éveillé l'interet de beaucoup de monde. Pour n'en citer que quelqu'un des plus importants il y à Voldemort!! Apparement il utilise les élèves sous sa main pour vous jugez et savoir s'il peut vous utiliser. Ensuite dans l'autre camp il y a l'auror Potter qui vous tien a l'oeil. Apparement son fils cherche a prouver que vous etes des aprenti mage noir. D'habitude son père ne s'interesse pas a ce genre de racontard qu'il juge plus dictée par les hormones de son fils qu'autre chose mais cette fois il a été intrigué par le fait que vos noms soit revenu quelque fois dans des conversations. Et surtout que les personnes qui en parlait n'avait rien en commun les unes avec les autres. Ensuite je finirais pour le moment sur notre délégué a l'immigration. Ce n'est pas un mangemort mais il est sous l'influence des quelques un d'entre eux et ces derniers ont demandé une enquêtes sur vous. Il est peut être faible mais il n'est pas stupide et il se doute que quelque chose cloche avec vous donc il amasse des informations par ci par là et cherche a déterminer a qui donné ses futures découvertes pour proteger sa peau. Et bien sur il y a nous. Mais vous connaissez déja pourquoi. Et je dois dire que si vous n'étiez pas déja des notre on aurais réfléchi a vous prendre une fois votre scolarité finis mais ce détail est résolut maintenant. Des questions??

Devant ce déluge d'information les deux jeunes ne savais quoi dire. Ils se regardèrent quelque instant puis se tournèrent vers Maria.

- Non pas pour l'instant miss Maria, fit Ginny.

- Première chose, l'interompis-t-elle. Pour vous deux et aussi vos deux amis ce sera Mary, je prefère. Pas de Miss et encore moin de madame. Je n'est que 28 ans et entendre ce genre de politesse me donne des rides. Je ne voudrais pas ressembler au vieu Zek.

- C'est ca moque toi, fit l'interpellé amusé. Attend d'avoir mon age et on en reparlera.

- Que Merlin t'entende et fasse que j'ai tes 250 ans!!

- Juste 148 alors arrete de me veillir plus que je ne le suis, fit-il acide.

- Si tu veux. Les autres ont l'habitude de m'appeler patronne donc a vous de voir. Soit Mary soit patronne. Sinon si vous n'avez rien a faire de plus retourner a Pré-au-lard et détendez vous. Surtout toi mon garçon car j'attend avec impatiente de voir ta performance de demain sur un balais. Et bien sur en cas de probleme vous savez ou me trouver ou comment obtenir de l'aide avec les fusée de signalisation!!

Comme il acquiésèrent tous les deux elle les raccompagna a la sortie et ils furent tous deux le centre de l'attention des membre présent dans la salle principale a l'étage, mais tous durentse resigner au fait que Mary ne voulais rien dire. Harry et Ginny rejoigirent alors le village et se balladèrent tous les deux dans le village pour se changé les idée avant de regagner le chateau et leur chambre personnelle créé a l'époque des Fondateur qu'il avait baptisé le Repaire pour y attendre Ron et Hermione pour les mettre au courant de la situation.

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps!! Je m'en excuse encore comme d'habitude mais j'ai toujours eu la poisse avec mon pc. Après avoir traversé de nombreuses vicissitudes me revoici enfin avec de nouveau chapitre. Le reste arrive rapidement je l'espere de meme que j'espere ne pas avoir perdu mes ancien habitué et que je puisse m'en faire de nouveau.

Dernière petite chose. Ayant reformater mon pc ( et ayant perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais fait en attendant le retour de ma connection internet :'(( ) j'ai aussi perdu mon logiciel de traitement de texte avec correcteur orthographique donc je vous previen du retour de mon orthographe malsaint!! Mille pardon.

Bon je vous laisse maintenant. A bientot pour un nouveau chapitre et a vos review si le coeur vous en dit.


	37. Repas et point de vue

Chapitre 37: Repas et point de vue

En arrivant devant la grande salle pour banquet d'Halloween Harry ne s'étonna pas de voir les porte close mais il s'interrogea sur l'animation qui régnait devant celles ci. En s'approchant il en compris la raison. Sur les grandes portes était affiché des plan de table pour le repas de la soirée. Encore une idée farfelu de Dulbledore se dit Harry. Comme il était le premier des fureteurs a être arrivé sur place il chercha leur place a tous et fut a la fois choqué et soulagé par ce qu'il vit. Dumbledore devait vraiment souahité un bain de sang ce soir. Peut etre pour honoré une obscure légende voulant que le sang devait couler a Halloween. Il avait rassemblé a la même table les maraudeurs et Lucius et sa bande. Bon d'accord il avait mis McGo et Nosopi a cette table pour les tenir a l'oeil mais quand même. Par compte Harry avait plus de chance dans son malheur.

Malheur car il se retrouvait a la table du couple Potter et avec les révélation de Mary il redoutais assez de se retrouver face a son grand-père en particulier. Déja qu'il se sentait mal a l'aise en leur présence au repas depuis leur arrivé ici mais en plus que maintenant il savait que son parent se posait des questions a son sujet ... Sinon il était avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que Lily. Que demander de plus. Pour completer le tableau il était avec Marlène McKinnon et bonne amie de Lily a Griffondor au dire de Ginny et d'une certain Martha Fieldshope, elle aussi de Griffondor. Trois Griffon et trois Serpent. Mélange équitable et interressant. Il ajouta pour lui même "Sur une table de huit, quatre voyageur temporel en mission, une inconnue totale, quatre décédés dont trois de ma famille et la dernière une amie de ma mère. Et tout cela sans que personne n'en sache rien. De quoi donner un certain piquant a la soirée qui n'en avait déja pas besoin".

Il se prit a maudire son destin qui le plongeais toujours dans des situations impossibles ( Nda: Peut etre pas le destin mais un auteur vicieu Niark Niark Niark :-p ) puis s'écarta de la porte pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Tout deux semblais s'être remit du récapitulatif de leur prise de contact avec la Guilde et s'approchèrent de Harry main dans la main. Depuis leur retour et le combat de Pré-au-lard quelque siècle plus tôt il avait décidé de se montrer plus ouvert quand a leur sentiments. Harry en était a la fois heureux pour eux et légèrement jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire autant avec Ginny. Leur situation a tous deux restait toujours au point mort.

En parlant de cette dernière elle arrivait justement en compagnie de Lily et Marlène ce qui tombais bien. Il fit signe a ses deux amis de le suivre pour rejoindre les nouvelles arrivantes.

- Mesdemoiselles, fit-il en faisant une légère courbette. Votre vue me ravit le coeur face a votre splendeur.

- Arrête ton numéro Harry, lui répondit Ginny amusé. On croirait entendre Potter.

Cette remarque fit sourir le petit groupe au complet.

- Loin de plagier notre camarade griffondor, force est de constater qu'il s'avère avoir raison de temps a autre. Je parle ici du fait que notre chère Lily est plus que resplendissante ce soir. Quand a vous autre très chères Miss, continua-t-il en s'adressant a Marlène, Hermione et Ginny. Vous n'etes pas en reste de beauté et ma soirée s'éclaire de pouvoir la passé en votre charmante compagnie.

Lily et Marlène commencèrent a rougir des compliments du Serpentard tandis que Ginny et Hermione souriait face aux frasques de leur amis. Avec pour Ginny une légère trace d'envie dans le regard.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on voudrait passer cette soirée avec toi même si ta compagnie peut etre interressante de temps en temps, répliqua cette dernière en souriant pour s'évité de rougir a son tour.

- Tu me voit profondément blesser par ce manque de considération Ginny. Mais plus serieusement, Dumbledore a préparer une petite surprise pour égayer la soirée.

- C'est quoi comme lubbie cette fois, soupira Ron.

- Mélange des maisons, répondit son ami. En ce qui nous concerne on est tous les cinq a la même table avec une certaine Fieldshope. Et comme chaperons nous aurons les parent Potter. Réjouis toi Lily. Tu évite leur rejetons pour la soirée. Lui il est collé avec les maraudeurs à la table du club de magie noire sous l'oeil de nos directrice respective.

- Potter et Malfoy ensemble pour le repas, s'étonna Hermione. Mélange plutôt explosif de même que Bella et Sirius. Prions Merlin pour McGonnagall et Nosopi.

A cette affirmation le petit groupe éclata de rire ce qui ne plus pas a James placé de l'autre coté de la foule des élèves.

- Je vais finir par le tuer ce prétentieu de mangemort.

- Calme toi James!!

- Me calmer?? Mais comment veux tu rester calme Lunard?? Ce Mystre est dangereux. Lui et ses potes nous mette en échec trop souvent. Que ce soit en cour comme quand on les suit et ce malgrès la carte. Je te dis qu'il ne sont pas net.

- Et je suis d'accord avec toi James. Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Et tu en a fait part a ton père qui semble d'accord avec toi. Même s'il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi j'ai remarqué que lui et Maugrey les tiennent a l'oeil ce qui est étonnant je dois dire.

- Comment ca, demanda Peter.

- Et bien combien de fois James a écrit a son père pour lui dire que tel étudiant est suspect?? D'habitude on recoit rapidement une réponse clair et net que nous devrions plutot nous concentrer sur nos études au lieu d'inventer de tel ineptie, dixit ton père James. Or là quelle réponse nous a été donné?? "De ne pas s'en faire" et que "Lui et Maugrey s'occupaient de ça".

- C'est bien ce que je dit, s'exclama James. Ils sont dangereux!!

- Je n'ai pas dit dangereux!! Et ton père ne l'a pas non plus confirmé. Mais le fait que ton père ne nous est pas rembarré cette fois me fait dire qu'ils sont suspect. Mais pas forcément mauvais. Après tout Lily est assez bon juge de la nature humaine et elle semble bien s'entendre avec eux.

- Ils l'ont ensorcelé tu veux dire.

- Ah bon et a quelle fin??

- Pour me piéger moi et s'en prendre a ma famille pour le comptre de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Peu probable. "Il" a d'autre moyen de vous atteindre s'il le souhaite et s'en prendre a toi alors que Dumbledore est dans le coin ne me parait pas sensé.

- Les Serpentards ne sont pas sensé Lunard ils sont vicieux, rétorqua James.

- Vicieux peut être mais pas totalement stupide!!

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit mon petit Mumus!!

- Arrete avec ce surnom stupide Patmol s'il te plait. Et tu devrait etre de mon coté pour raisonner James.

- Si tu veux!! James écoute Mumus. Toi t'est les muscles des maraudeurs. Peter c'est l'estomac et Mumus c'est la tête pensante.

- Et toi tu te place ou dans le groupe, fit Rémus amusé.

- Moi?? Je suis le charme bien entendu.

- Bien entendu, firent a l'unison les trois autre garçons en soupirant.

Dumbledore arriva sur ces entrefait et déclara joyeusement que la soirée pouvait débuter. Chacun gagna alors bon grès mal grès sa place désigné au diverses tables rondes réparties ça et là dans la salle. En prenant place Harry remarqua alors pour la première fois que les deux chefs aurors Maugrey et Potterle surveillaient en effet du coin de l'oeil ce qui le rendait nerveux.

Ginny ayant suivit son regard lui serra le bras de sa main en lui faisant un sourir chaleureux pour lui rempnter le moral. Ce qui fonctionna tandis qu'il savourait le contact de son amie. Puis il prit place entre Ginny a sa droite et Hermione à sa gauche ensuite dans le sens horaire venait Ron, Martha, Madame Potter, son mari, Marlène et enfin Lily.

Une fois tout le monde en place Harry détailla un peu plus ses partenaires de table. Martha était une cinquième année au cheveux brun mi-long et au yeux marron. Elle était légèrement ronde mais cela allais bien avec son visage ovale et sa bouche fine lui donnat un charme discret mais plaisant même si en comparaison des autre jeune filles atablé elle pouvait paraitre banale car il est vrai que comme l'avait fait remarqué Harry plus tôt les quatre filles de sixièmes années était plus que ravissante ce soir. Surtout Ginny qui aux yeux du jeune homme rayonnait d'une beauté envoutante avec sa robe simple qui lui dénudait les bras laissant apparaitre sa musculature athlétique mais pourtant très féminine.

Retournant au invité Harry détailla celle qui aurait été sa grand mère si elle avait survécu. Son visage serein et jovial était entourer par l'auréole chatain de ses cheveux savament arrangé en une tresse ramené sur sa tête en chignon compliqué. Ses yeux marrons dont avais hérité James lançaient des regard calme mais malicieux au adolescents présent et Harry su que le coté espiègle de James lui venait de sa mère. Son mari quand a lui faisait une tête de plus que sa femme mais tout en lui criait l'auror aguerrit. Son regard scrutateur se posait sur chaque élèves avec calme et calcul. Harry crut voir un homme dur mais quand les yeux de son grand père se posait sur sa femme sont regard était empreint d'amour et de bonté. Le jeune garçonns révisa légèrement sont jugement. L'auror Potter était un homme aimant envers sa famille mais savait se montrer dur voir implacable quand il s'agissait de son metier et encore une fois Harry senti un frisson glaçé lui remonté le long de l'échine a l'idée que son grand-père l'avait dans sa ligne de mire.

Une fois tout le monde en place Albus se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle. Il célèbra cette joyeuse réunion et sur son habituel bon apetit des met tous plus succulent les uns que les autres firent leurs apparitions sur les tables et dans les assiettes. Le repas se déoula plutôt tranquillement et les conversation a leur table commencèrent rapidement.

- Alors les enfants!! Comment se déroule vos cours, commença Madame Potter.

- Parfaitement bien madame, répondirent comme une seule Hermione et Lily faisant sourir leurs condiscples.

- Je vois que nous avons deux élèves studieuse à notre table Henry!!

- En effet mon coeur. Si je me souvient de ce que James nous raconte sur Poudlard, tu dois être Lily c'est bien ça??

- Oui monsieur!!

- Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénom Lily. Et vous aussi les enfants. Oubliez les monsieur et madame. Je trouve cela trop formel por un repas si convivial. Appelez nous simplement Rose et Henry.

- Oui madame ... enfin Rose, fit Lily en rougissant. Mais Hermione et moi ne sommes pas les seuls élèves studieux à cette table. Harry et Ginny font parti des meilleurs de notre année eux aussi. Et Ron est exellent lui aussi. Martha est une année en dessous de nous mais c'est une bonne élève également.

- Seulement parce que tu m'aide dans mes devoir Lily, répondit cette dernière modestement. Je suis loin d'avoir votre niveau a tous!!

- Tu est une année plus jeune que nous Martha, fit remarquer Harry. Il ne faut pas te dévalorisé par ce que tu te fait aidé. Après tout nous ommes dans une écoles pour apprendre et donc l'aide des plus ancien est tout aussi importante que les cour donné par les professeurs.

- Voila un raisonement tout a fait correct et sensé, acquiesa Rose. Tu me semble plus mature que certain autre élèves.

- Et pas seulement, ajouta Lily. Harry est exellent dans tout ce qu'il fait et il n'est pas avare de conseil quand on lui demande.

- Bah ... je n'ais aucun mérite. Je n'est pas la science infuse. J'aide les autre comme on m'a aidé dans le passé. Après tout ce qu'on apprend on doit l'utilisé pour aider son prochain sinon a quoi bon devenir meilleur en quoi que ce soit??

- C'est un exellent point de vue Harry. J'aimerais bien que mon fils prenne exemple sur ton bon sens.

- Cela risque d'etre dur mad ... Rose. Je suis un Serpentard et Serpentard et Griffondor ne font pas bon ménage a ce qu'il parait.

- J'ai toujours trouvé ces préjugé stupide, s'exclama sa grand-mère. Nous a Poufsouffle n'avons pas ce genre d'à priori.

- N'est-ce pas faire preuve de préjugé que dire que les autres maisons sont plein de préjugé, demanda Harry en souriant.

- Si peut etre, fit Rose en rigolant doucement. Mais après tout personne n'est parfait.

- Et toi mon garçon quel est ton avis sur la questions, demanda Henry, l'auror étant revenu sur le devant de la scène.

- Mon avis, répondit Harry tendu comme les autres fureteurs face au question de leur ainé. Et bien jusqu'a peu j'était dans l'esprit les gentil d'un coté les méchant de l'autre.

- Mais ce n'est plus le cas on dirais!

- En effet. Depuis peut je me dis que les tensions qui anime l'école sont sans fondement et nuise a l'apprentissage de tous. Je ne remet pas en cause le système de l'école en lui même mais plutôt ce que la société a fait de ce système et l'a détourné de son but premier.

- Explique toi, demanda calmement l'auror.

- Eh bien a la base je pense que le système des maisons a été crée pour instaurer au sein des élèves un phénomènes de symbiose et d'émulation entre les étudiants. Renforcer les liens au sein d'un groupe donné de personnes reunient par leurs similitudes. Dans notre cas il s'agit de similitudes comportementales. L'acharnement des Griffondors, l'envie de savoir des Serdaigles, la loyauté sans failles des Poufsouffles et l'ambition des Serpentards. Bien sur les critères de sélection du Choipeau sont plus complexes que cela mais c'est pour donner un exemple simplifié. Donc a l'origine le plan des Fondateur était de creer une saine concurence entre les maison a mon sens. Confronter les groupe au opinions des autres pour faire évoluer la mentalité de tous tous en renforçant l'esprit de cohésion de chaque maison.

- Le problème c'est qu'au fil du temps les mentalité ont "trop bien évolué". Les trait de caractère qui servait autrefois a faire progresser le débat son devenu les sacerdoce de chaque maison; leur banière personnelle. Chacun se vantait des qualité qui faisait leur maison. Et bien sur si on se vante des ses qualité alors on dénigre les autres pour affirmer la superiorité de son point de vue. C'est ainsi que les Griffondor sont devenue des tête brulés et des m'a-tu-vu pour les autres. Leurs tenacités et leurs refut de l'échec les poussant a aller au devant des problemes et affirmer avec force leur opinions. Chez les Serdaigle leur envie de savoir s'est tranformer en soif inextinguible de connaissance. De têtes bien remplis ils sont passé au statut de rat de bibliothèque pour qui une journée est mauvaise s'ils n'ont pas découvert trois nouvelle chose a apprendre. Pour les Poufsouffles leur loyautés envers les autres les ont transformé au yeux des autres en molasson indécis car ils ne veulent brusquer personnes. Pour finir l'ambition des Serpentards s'est transformer en envie de tout controler autour d'eux quitte a empoyer les moyens les plus répréhensible pour y parvenir.

- Bien sur ces changement ne se sont pas produit du jour au lendemain. Regardez ou nous en sommes, ils nous a fallut plus d'un millénaires depuis les Fondateur pour arrivé là ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Mais chaque génération a apporté sa pierres a l'édification des préjugé actuels qui ronge Poudlard. Chaque enfant reproduisant la façons d'être de ses parents et la faisant grimpé d'un niveau a chaque fois. Bien sur il arrive que des personnes échappe à cette logique. Cela donne des individus comme Sirius. Un pur Griffondor issu d'une famille réputé noire et serpentarde jusqu'au bout des ongles. Ou bien des gens comme Hermione et Lily digne représentante de Serdaigle mais dont les atout majeur appartiennent a une autre maison sans pour autant étouffé ce trait de caractère. Ou bien Ron qui a sa place a Poufsouffle. Non pas parce qu'il est parresseux mais parce qu'il est d'une loyauté indeffectible envers ses proches et ses amis.

Face a ce plaidoyer toute la table était pendu aux lèvres de Harry et tous laissèrent planer un silence le temps de peser le pour et le contre des propos du jeune garçon.

- Et bien Harry je dois dire que tu sait parler avec justesse, reprit Henry. Et ton avis sur la questions semble le plus objectifs que j'ai jamais entendu depuis Dumbledore. Tu ferais un terrifiant homme politique.

- Je ne m'interresse pas a la politique, répondit Harry en se rédissant sur sa chaise. Je suis plus pour l'action directe.

- Tres griffondor comme point de vue.

- Oui mais il y a vitesse et précipitation. En serpentard que je suis je réfléchis avant d'agir. Je sais prendre des risques quand il le faut mais je calcul les risque pour optimiser ma réussite.

- Tu parle comme si tu combattais.

- J'aimerais devenir auror et me battre contre ceux qui font volontairement et librement le mal autour d'eux.

- Volotairement et librement??

- Oui!! Je vais prendre les mangemorts pour faire un exemple concret. A mon sens il y a plusieur type de personnes au sein des mangemorts. Les premiers sont ceux qui agissent volontairement, sans contrainte; ceux qui aime la violence et la domination. Ils font le mal car il adore ça. C'est donc ceux a arreter en priorité pour moi. Ensuite il y a ceux pour qui suivre un meneur puissant est un mode de vie. On pourrait les appelé des moutons. Ils font ce que leur dit leur mettre et espère en retirer quelque miette de gloire. Pris un par un il ne sont généralement pas dangereux mais ils servent souvent de bouclier au autres d'ou leur utilité au sein du groupe. Après on trouve ceux sous contrainte. A séparer en deux categorie aussi. Tout d'abord ceux sous sortilège et autre malefice. L'imperium étant le privilégié. Ceux là font le mal certe mais sont-ils coupables pour autant?? Non bien sur. Et enfin les plus dangereux pour moi. Ceux qui sont sous une menace quelconque mais libre de leur mouvement et de leur volonté. Par exemple ceux dont les familles sont prise en otages ou ceux victimes de chantage.

- Mais pourquoi tu les déclares les plus dangereux alors qu'ils sont tous aussi victimes que les autres Harry??

- C'est simple Lily. Pour les trois première catégorie de personnes ils s'agis de personnes concentante ou sous l'emprise mentale de ces même personnes elle agissent donc de façons raisonné et logique même s'il s'agit de dangereux criminel. Pour les derniers Ils sont sous l'emprises de la peur. Ils manquent de force mentale pour tenir tête au véritable criminel et s'ils se retrouve au pied du mur ou en situation d'echec qui peut prédire s'il ne risque pas"d'exploser" psychologiquement sous la préssion. Une fois acculé ce genre de personne sont capable de tout et n'importe quoi et c'est ce manque de logique qui est dangereux pour les aurors. Un dicton moldu raconte que le meilleur escrimeur ne craindra pas le second meilleur mais le plus mauvais. Car entre deux expert en combat, même sans rêgle de bonne conduite il y a des choses que tu ne fait pas; genre lancé des sort de foudre après des sort d'eau. Ce genre de petites chose. Ce qui fait qu'entre deux expert un combat peut etre long et impressionant car il savent economisé et maximiser leur sort a l'extrême. Tandis que face a un débutant ou une personne qui n'a plus de logique les combat sont souvent court et meurtrier car cette personne fera tous pour en finir au plus vite et ce quelque soit les risques qu'il ne mesure même pas apr ailleur. Tu comprend??

- Euh oui oui ...

Pendant le cour d'Harry, son grand père c'était tu et avait observé le jeune homme avec une attention redoublé. En effet le garçon était mysterieux et ce plus encore que Henry ne l'imaginais au départ. Sa façont de voir les chose, ses interrogations et même sa façons de parler indiquait a l'auror qu'il faisait face a un combattant même si cela n'avait pas de sens vus que le garçon avait l'age de son fils. Cela rendait Harry de plus en plus suspect car il avait aussi décrit a la perfection le système de fonctionnement des mangemorts ce qui n'était pas donné a n'importe qui. Henry était d'autant plus déterminer maintenant à découvrir les secrets du jeune Mystre car s'il n'était pas un danger il ferait une bonne recrue pour les aurors.

- Allons est-ce le moment pour parler de ce genre de chose, fit Rose. Nous sommes ici pour profiter du repas et non avoir ce genre de discution. Harry mon garçon tu est certe très mature mais tu devrait apprendre a te détendre. Tu est trop jeune pour te faire du soucis a ce sujet.

Les fureteurs réagirent comme un seul et se raidirent a l'affirmation de la femme. Bien sur elle ignorait tout de la prophétie le liant a Voldemort et de tout ce qu'avais traversé Harry, mais entendre ce genre de phrase semblait toute fois familière a Harry qui l'entendais souvent de la part de Madame Weasley et il se demanda si cela était une coïncidence ou un très de caractère chez toutes les femmes ayant des enfants. Ils reprient néamoin la discution sur des sujets plus conventionnel tel les cours et la vie au chateau, des blagues des maraudeurs et de leur nouveau concurent les fureteurs. Rose se montra très interresser par ce groupe inconnu qui faisait montre d'une grande ingénuoisté et de discrétion.

Comme si le fait d'en parlais l'avait attiré une des cocottes en papier qui faisait toujours des victimes au sein de l'école. Cette dernière se posa sur la table provoquant un leger mouvement de recul paniqué a leur table. Alors que la furie de papier se tournait vers madame Potter pour l'attaquer semble-t-il, Harry se saisit vivement de son verre vide et emprisonna rapidement la cocotte a l'interieur. Cette dernière ne semblais pas aprécier sa cage et sautillait comme une furie a l'interieur.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cela, demanda monsieur Potter.

- Une des blagues des fureteurs monsieur, répondit Ron. Une vrai calamité si vous voulez savoir. Pas dangeureuse mais dérangeante. Si elle vous touche vous changer de couleur et impossible d'en venir a bout. Même le directeur et le professeur de défence n'on pas réussi a en venir a bout.

- Comment cela?? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça!!

Ron se mit a raconter l'attaque sous le regard interessé des deux adultes. A la fin de son récit Henry semblait très intéressé par le volatile en papier.

- Très interessant ... vraiment interessant. Je pense que je vais récuperer notre amis et l'étudier un peu. Combien dis tu en avoir vu a la fin de l'attaque??

- Beaucoup monsieur. Des milliers je dirais.

- Je vois!! En tout cas Harry tes reflexes sont bon. Tu dois etre un bon joueur de quidditch. d'ailleur tu a ton duel demain non??

- Oui en effet. Et pour les refexes je ne suis pas le seul. James, Siruis, Rémus, le capitaine de serdaigle et un batteur de pouffsouffle aussi en ont des bon. De même que Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- C'est vrai que vous tous n'avez pas été touché par les cocottes.

- Effectivement.

- Tu capitaine de serpentard c'est bien cela, demanda sa grand-mère a Harry. A ton avis qui sont suceptible d'être sélectionné cette semaine??

- Si on parle en terme de capacité pure je dirais ce que j'ai déjà cité. ce qui laisse encore un poursuiveur. Je ne connais pas vraiment les joueurs des autres maisons mais chez Serpentard je dirais que Severus Rogue a de bonne disposition. De même que Lucius qui ne se défend pas trop mal. Mais après il faut voir en situation de match et leur travail en équipe.

- James m'a dit que tu faisait trois entrainement par semaine. N'est-ce pas trop?? Tu risque de fatiguer tes joueurs.

- Il est vrai que je suis sévère pendant les entrainements ...

- J'aurais pluôt dit tyrannique moi, glissa Ron amusant le reste des personnes.

- Si tu veux. Mais je ne le fait que pour travailler le travail de notre équipe. J'ai modifier le style de jeu de Serpentard du tout au tout et pour cela il me fallait du temps pour mettre en place la nouvelle coordination des joueurs, et mettre au point des strategie qui fonctionne avec notre nouvelle optique de jeu.

- Et comment cela se passe-t-il??

- Nous nous débrouillons plutôt bien mais comme partout il y a des hauts et des bas. Je vais m'arreter là par contre car vous êtes les sélectionneurs et je ne veux pas que vous ayez des idée sur nos possibilité au détriments des autres joueurs.

- Très juste. J'attend avec impatience les matchs.

Alors que les desserts arrivaient sur les tables une douleur soudaine vrilla le front de Harry qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement surpris en portant la main sur son front. Les fureteurs palîrent en voyant faire Harry. A ce moment un oiseaux noir comme la nuit fit sont apparition dans la grande salle en poussant un cri sinistre qui fit trembler tout le monde qui tournèrent leurs têtes vers le nouvel arrivant.

L'oiseaux semblais porter un gros paquet et se dirigea directement vers Hary pour lacher son paquet sur ses genoux avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée grisâtre. Tous se taisait et regardait Harry. Se dernier remarqua que la douleur avait disparut avec l'oiseau et apercu la lettre sur la boite. Il l'a prit et l'ouvrit. Quand ses yeux parcoururent la lettre ses yeux d'abord incrédule se firent dur et froid a l'étonnement de tout les gens a sa table. Un frisson glaçé parcouru Henry qui sentait un danger qu'il ne comprenait pas émané du garçon en face de lui.

Harry quand à lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des quelques mots, ses jointures de ses mains blanchissant alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus le parchemin entre ses doigts.

_Harry_

_Montrès cher Harry. Ou te cache tu?? Aurais tu fuis comme un lache?? Allons je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais et je sais bien que jamais tu ne fuirais laissant tous ces pauvres petits innocent a ma merci. Mais si tu veux te cacher libre a toi de le faire. Je metterais tout a feu et a sang pour te faire sortir de ton trou pour enfin te tuer comme l'obstacle que tu est depuis toujours. Voila deux mois que je te cherche et ma patiente est a out donc je vais de ce pas a Poudlard pour obtenir mes réponse du vieu fou._

_Bien sur tu pourrais penser que c'est un piège comme pour ton stupide cabot de parrain. Donc en guise de bonne foi voici un gage d'honnèteté. Je suis passé a Little Whinning rendre une visite de courtoisie a ta famille. Je t'envois quelque petite chose que tu avais oublier en partant._

_J'espère que mon présent te fera plaisir. A bientôt Harry Potter. Je te retrouverais tôt ou tard_

_Lord Voldemort._

Impossible. Sa famille était protéger. Protéger par le sortilège de sa mère. Par son sang ... son sang. Il avait du trouver un moyen de passer outre la protection grâce a son sang qui courrait maintenant aussi dans les veines du mage noir. Et sa famille méme si elle il ne les aimait restait sa famille. Mais maintenant c'était fini. Si Voldemort était vraiment passé chez eux ...

La lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main faisant reculer toutes les personnes a sa table ainsi que ceux des tables voisines. Certain poussèrent même des cris de frayeux. Les flammes rougeoyante envellopait les mains du jeune garçon. Henry sorti prestement sa baguette pour éteindre les flammes et Rose en fit de même pour soigner l'élèves mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit les flamme disparurent sans laisser la moindre trace sur Harry laissant les deux sorcier choqué. Le jeune garçon se leva sans un mots mais tous purent voir dans ses yeux bruler des flammes de pure haine. Lily eut peur pendant un instant de son ami. Ron et Hermione était perplexe et Ginny inquiète. Elle appela doucement Harry mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il prit la boite et sorti sans un mots dans le silence le plus complet. Les fureteurs inquiet pour leur mais le suivirent rapidement ainsi qu'Elie, Séïs, Véra et Dumbledore tout les quatre surpris de l'attitude du jeune garçons.

Crystal qui était resté dans leur chambre pour la soirée apparut subitement avant qu'Harry ne sorte de la salle et voleta vivement autour du garçon. Il gagna la salle sans demande par plusieur passage secret arrivant a semer le groupe qui le suivait pourtant activement. Harry lui semblait toujours déconnecté quand il arriva dans la salle. Cette dernière était immense mais vide. Elle était a la mesure du vide qui habitais l'esprit du jeune homme. Au centre de la pièce il tomba a genou. Il ne pouvait décoller les yeux de la boite, il ne pouvait faire aucun geste, ne pouvait penser.

Comme si ce n'était pas lui ses main tremblante s'approchèrent du couvercle et le soulevèrent délicatement.

Arrivé a proximité de la salle le petit groupe repera la porte ouverte de cette dernière. Se précipitant alors vers elle au cas ou la porte se fermerait avant leur arrivée. Mais avant d'y être parvenu un cri retenti alors. Un cri de douleur intense. Pas une douleur physique, un cri de l'ame dans toute sa splendeur. Empli de rage, de haine et de peine. Soudain un grondement leur parvint rapidement suivit par une vague de chaleur intense. Elie, Séïs et Véra se précipitèrent inquiet dans l'ouverture sans se soucié de la chaleur infernale qui régnait déja dans le couloir. Quand les autres arrivèrent a leur niveau ils restèrent sur place incapable de réagirent a ce qu'il avait en face d'eux.

* * *

Et voici voila un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Comme ca vous etes prevenue de mon retour par deux chapitre. J'espere que vous etes content. La suite arrivera vite je pense même si je ne peux pas vous donnez de date précise mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas a attendre plusieur mois aller a plus.

Ah oui petite précision, le prochain chapitre sera violent. Alors vous etes prevenue que vous le lisez en toutes ames et conscience.


	38. Une virée en Enfer

Salut tout le monde. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Avant de commencer je tient a tous vous remercier Pour vos propositions d'aides. Cela m'a fait très plaisir. Sinon je remerci Luffynette pour les correction apportées sur les premiers chapitres. Le reste viendra petit a petit.

D'autre part je pense que m'exuser encore et encore sur ma lenteur vous lasse donc j'arrete là mais sachez une chose. Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic. Tant que vous ne voyez pas de message contraire, cela signifie qu'un nouveau chapitre arrivera obligatoirement.

Une dernière chose avant de vous laissez a votre lecture. Je vous rappel que ce chapitre est plus violent que le reste de l'histoire. Je n'oblige personne a le lire et si vous ne voulez pas le lire un résumé sera fait dans les chapitre suivant donc vous ne serez pas biaiser ( oui j'ai bien dit BIAISER. Ce n'est pas une faute de frappe sur un mots d'argot beaucoup plus vulgaire) Donc si vous voulez quand même le lire vous serez prévenus. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapître 38: Une virée en enfer

Jamais de sourire, pas une seule parole tendre. Toujours ces visages furibonds et méprisants, Leur yeux ne reflétant qu'une profonde animosité et un dégout indescriptible. Voila l'image qu'avait Harry de sa famille. Du moins l'image qu'il avait eu avant. A toutes ces année passé avec eux ce superposait une toute nouvelles image et avec cette dernière une foules de sentiments qu'il n'imaginais pas pouvoir éprouver à leur égard.

A la lecture de la lettre de Voldemort, Harry savait qu'ils étaient mort ... sa "famille". Même si tout les opposait et que Harry les haïssait il restait malgrès eux le dernier lien du jeune homme avec ses parents. Chaque insulte proférer par son oncle et sa tante a l'attention de ses parent insupportait Harry mais au fond de lui il en était fier car vu l'opinion de Pétunia et Vernon envers lui même cela revenais a dire que ses parent était de bonne personne proportionnellement à la haine que leur vouait les Dursleys.

Même si Harry ne l'aurait jamais reconnu a l'époque il appréciait ce point chez son sa famille d'accueil car ainsi il savait qu'il pouvait être fier de ses parents. Mais maintenant tout était fini et brisé. Aujourd'hui son oncle Vernon avait eu raison, il avait apporté le malheur chez les Dursleys, ils auraient eue une meilleur vie en ne le connaissant pas. Aujourd'hui il était vraiment un orphelin. Voldemort avait encore une fois réussi a frappé Harry au coeur. Et cette fois Il ne s'y attendais pas. Cette fois la culpabilité de Harry était immense.

Les visions de l'oncle Vernon colérique, l'air dédaigneux de tante Pétunia, le visage moqueur de Dudley, toutes ces images qui avaient bercé son enfance effacé a jamais par les trois visages qui se tenaient devant lui. Les trois têtes que Voldemort lui avait envoyé et qui maintenant le fixaient de leur air vide devant lui. Trois visage emplis de peur, de terreur même et surtout de douleur. Ils avaient souffert avant de mourir. et Voldemort avaient dû mettre un point d'honneur a le faire lui même. De cela Harry en était certain. Puis ce monstre les avaient décapité pour lui en faire cadeaux.

Même maintenant qu'il avait les yeux fermé ils ne pouvaient chassé l'image de ces trois visages. Hurlant sa rage, sa culpabilité, son impuissance a la face du monde. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, faire payer a ce monstre toute cette peine et cette douleur. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre. Il ne sentais pas les larmes de sang lui coulant sur les joues car il avait fait exploser les petits vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux par la tension qui l'habitait. Il ne sentait pas la chaleur des flammes qui l'entourait suite au déferlement de magie qu'il avait déclenché par sa colère. Il n'entendais pas les cris paniqué des trois autre fureteurs légèrement perceptible a travers le ronflement des flammes.

De leur coté cela faisait cinq minutes que Ginny et Hermione appelait désespérément Harry sans résultat. Ron restait figé devant ce geyser de flammes. De leur côté Élie, Véra et Séïs étaient rassemblé et se regardaient d'un air neutre. Puis Séïs hocha la tête en direction d'Élie Cette dernière aquiesa et se dirigea vers les flammes sous le regard horrifié des fureteurs et du directeur qui lui aussi semblait inquiet et perplexe.

Une nuée de petit papillon rouge sang enveloppa alors Élie qui disparut au milieu de cet enfer de flammes. Au centre de ce maelström de feu Harry n'avait plus conscience de rien. Il ne remarqua donc pas Élie qui sortait des flammes devant lui nimbé d'une aura sanguine ni son que son regard d'habitude bleu-gris électrisant était maintenant d'un vert spectrale semblable a celui d'un avada kedavra. Elle lui parla un peu mais les paroles ne semblais pas l'atteindre.

Il revint a lui la joue douloureuse après la gifle monumentale que venait de lui infligé la jeune fille. Alors seulement il remarqua le mur de flammes qui l'entourait. Il se tourna vers Élie en quête d'explication mais avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche elle prit la parole.

- Félicitation Harry, te voilà Géros du feu. Tu semble vouloir sauter toutes les étapes de tes entrainements.

- Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix d'Élie Juste un trace d'amusement même si son visage restait grave.

- Ta famille, demanda-t-elle en désignant le paquet au sol a coté d'eux.

- Oui … je …

- Calme toi et explique moi ce qui se passe! Et prend ton temps. Rien ne presse.

- Au contraire, commença a s'emballer le jeune garçon. Voldemort va …

- Non Harry, rien ne presse alors calme toi pour commencer.

Harry se tut quelque instant, respira le plus calmement qu'il put et commença à lui raconter la lettre de Voldemort et l'ouverture de la boite. Une fois terminer son regard se fit de nouveau sombre mais Élie lui assena une pichenette sur le front qui lui envoya une légère décharge électrique a travers tout le corps. Crystal vint de coller contre son coup et diffusa a travers lui des onde de compassion et de chaleur qui le réconfortèrent un tant soi peu.

- Il faut retourner d'où nous venons Élie Prévenir Dumbledore et aidé a défendre le château et …

- Et rien du tout Harry. Tu n'est pas en état de l'affronté et même si tu avais tout tes moyens tu n'a pas le niveau suffisant pour vaincre. Quand je prend en charge d'aider quelqu'un je le fais jusqu'au bout sache le!

- Mais ce n'est pas ta guerre Élie Je te remercie pour votre aide mais je n'est pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi sur ce plan là, s'emporta Harry. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser ici alors que là d'où nous venons Voldemort agit aussi impunément. Même si je déteste ça des gens compte sur moi et …

- Maintenant tu te tais, lança Élie d'une voix calme mais inflexible.

Elle n'avait pas haussé le ton ni pris un ton particulier. Sa voix était aussi calme et indifférente que possible.

- En tout premier lieu tu ne sait rien de moi ni des autres. Qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons, pourquoi nous sommes là, quels sont nos buts et tout le reste alors comment peut tu même affirmer que ce n'est pas notre guerre. Ensuite tu te dit l'espoir de tout un peuple et c'est le cas mais pense tu une seule seconde que te jeter dans les bras de Voldemort et te faire tuer va aider grand monde?

- Fais appel a ton nouveau caractère de serpentard au lieu de laissé parler uniquement le griffondor. Il est où ton beau discourt sur les préjugés que tu a sorti a Henry tout a l'heure? Je croyais pourtant que tu avait dépassé le stade du « je fonce dans le tas et je réfléchis après ».

- Tu affirme que tu t'amuse ici? N'oublie qui t'a envoyé ici et pourquoi! Bordel Harry, on t'a confié une mission. Dumbledore t'a confié une mission. Et toi a la première occasion tu veux tout bazarder. Le directeur se serait-il trompé a ce point sur ton compte?

- Bien sur que non Élie, se mit a hurler Harry blessé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Mais tu veux quoi? Que je pose mon derrière tranquillement alors que ce cinglé vient de tuer trois personnes qui n'ont commis que le seul crime de me connaître et m'être apparenté? Merlin seul sait combien je haïssais les Dursley pour ce qu'il était et ce qu'il m'ont fait subir toute mon enfance. Mais jamais ils ne méritaient ce sort, fit-il en désignant la boite.

- Et toi tu me demande de ne rien faire alors qu'Il s'apprête a faire la même chose a Poudlard? Bien sur que je suis conscient de ma mission ici. Bien sur que je suis au courant de son importance mais a quoi bon la réussir si je n'ai personne a qui transmettre l'information? Je suis ici en tant qu'espion d'après vos propres critères que vous nous avez enseignez. Je suis ici a la recherche d'information pour aider Poudlard n'est-ce pas? Et le je sais que Poudlard va être attaqué et il est de mon devoir de les prévenir.

Un long silence plana entre les deux personnes. Élie fixait tranquillement Harry qui fulminait de son côté. Après un temps elle reprit la parole.

- Bien voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant que tu a repris ton sens des responsabilités et que tu ne veux plus simplement agir pour une basse vengeance comment tout a l'heure nous allons pouvoir avancer un peu. Et je ne m'excuserais pas non plus de mes paroles. Mais nous y reviendrons peut être plus tard pour le moment tu va écouter ce que je vais te dire avec la plus grande attention.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme maussade.

- Parfait. Alors oui tu a raison de dire qu'il faut leur transmettre l'info que tu a eu mais il ne faut pas le faire n'importe comment. Déjà il faut continuer la mission malgrès tout. Donc nous retournons tout les deux à Poudlard. Et tout de suite.

- Mais … mais comment?

- Pas le temps d'expliquer on le fera c'est tout. Ensuite considère qu'on est comme un groupe d'intervention de ta guilde. Et j'en suis le chef. Pas de discutions a ce sujet. Soit tu accepte mes ordres soit tu reste.

- Très bien! Je t'obéirais.

- Je préfère ça. Maintenant la mise en place opérationnelle. On arrivera au milieu de la forêt pour plus de discrétion. Ensuite on cour vers Pré-au-lard le plus silencieusement possible. Pas de magie tant que ce n'est pas irrémédiablement nécessaire donc pas d'animagus. On reste groupé mais silence totale. On ne parle que par signaux avec les mains. J'utiliserais le code de la guilde pour te simplifier la tâche. Une fois arrivé on s'arrête et on observe ce qui se passe. Tu a la cape que je vous avais passé sur toi? Parfait alors on la met tout de suite capuchon relevé et sous aucun prétexte tu ne l'enlève. Ensuite on gagne le passage de la confiserie et on va au château. Tu a tout compris?

- Parfaitement clair.

Alors en route.

- Je me répète mais comment on …

Avant qu'il n'est pu finir sa phrase un cercle magique apparut sous leur pied, mélange de runes inconnue d'Harry et d'autre caractère étrange. Il devint plus lumineux encore puis dans une explosion ils disparurent tout les trois Élie, Crystal et lui.

De l'autre côté du mur de flamme, tous attendais nerveux de voir réapparaitre Harry et Élie Enfin tous sauf Véra et Séïs qui continuais de fixer calmement le mur de flamme. Tous avait entendu les éclat de voix il y a peu mais ils n'avaient pu en saisir le sens a cause du ronflements des flammes qui couvraient les voix. Puis soudain une forte déflagration lumineuse et sonore les fit reculer tous a la limite de la salle. Quand les fureteurs purent rouvrirent les yeux les flammes avaient disparus tout comme Harry, Élie et Crystal. Seules restaient au centre de la pièce une boite ouverte et a coté un cercle noirci sur le sol.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix blanche.

- Nous le serons quand ils reviendrons, fit Séïs calmement.

- C'est quoi cette boite, demanda Ron en s'approchant de cette dernière?

Il regarda dedans et tous purent voire son visage changé du tout au tout. De l'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux ils la virent changé pour un dégout profond et une terreur sans nom. Ron tomba au sol les jambe coupé et le visage blême et tremblant il recula de la boite comme si c'était une monstruosité pour finir par se mettre a quatre pattes avant de rendre son repas sur le dallage de la salle.

D'abord surpris par son comportement puis visiblement terrifié a l'idée de ce qui se trouvais dans cette boite Ginny et Hermione se précipitèrent vers lui ainsi que le directeur pour voir ce qui avait mis Ron dans cet état. Séïs lui aussi se dirigea vers la boite le regard sombre tandis que Véra s'approcha de Ron pour l'aider.

- Merlin tout puissant, fit Ginny tandis qu'Hermione était tout comme Ron prise de haut de coeur. Toutes deux avait de lourde larme qui courraient sur leur joue.

- Qui … de qui s'agit-il, fit Dumbledore mal a l'aise.

- De … , mais Ginny ne put continuer et tomba a genou en larme incontrôlable alors qu'Hermione était allé retrouver Ron et que tout de se serrait dans les bras l'un de l'autre en proie a des frissons convulsifs.

- La famille de Harry répondit Séïs d'une voix neutre. Son oncle sa tante et son cousin.

- Mais comment est-ce possible, demanda le directeur.

- Je l'ignore. Seul Harry aurait un début de réponse mais il n'est pas là. Nous devons attendre sont retour. Je propose qu'on ne s'attarde pas ici. Notre sortie n'était pas discrète et l'explosion magique risque d'attirer les aurors. Pas le genre de pub que nous souhaiterions en ce moment.

- Oui c'est tout a fait exact. Je prend la boite et nous prenons la direction de l'infirmerie. Je pense que vos condisciples ici présent aurons besoin de l'aide de notre infirmière. Véra vous nous aidé?

Et le groupe parti sans tarder vers l'infirmerie.

_20 ans plus tard_

Harry atterri lourdement sur le sol perdant alors l'équilibre. Une fois le calme revenu le silence pesant de la foret sifflait au oreille du jeune garçon. Élie se pencha vers lui et il lui fit signe de la main que tout allais bien puis il se releva et sorti sa baguette. Sans un mots il se mirent en route vers le village au pas de course.

Leur progression fut rapide dans le silence de la forêt seulement entrecoupé par le tonnerre qui grondais au loin. La nuit était déjà tombé depuis un moment et Harry avait du mal a garder l'allure tout en évitant les obstacles qui surgissaient a ses pieds. Mais ils arrivèrent tout de même rapidement a l'orée de la forêt. Alors seulement le cauchemar s'abattit sur Harry. Comme s'il était retourné plus de mille ans en arrière.

Le village n'était que ruine et flamme. Les alentours direct du village n'étaient que décombres. Des maisons effondrées dont quelques poutre restaient dressées vers le ciel nocturne. Plus loin, à l'intérieur du village on pouvait voir s'élever des colonnes de fumée provenant du plusieurs incendies important qui projetais sur la scène une lueur rougeâtre sinistre.

Choqué par cet vue Harry suivit néanmoins Élie en silence vers Honeydukes. Le village semblait désert Malgré le massacre des bâtiments pas un son ne s'élevait dans l'air hormis celui du feu grondant des incendies et celui des maisons en train de s'effondrer quelque part a l'intérieur du village. Arrivés au centre du village Harry compris l'ampleur du désastre subit par le village. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol. Mangemort, auror, villageois, personnes ne semblaient avoir été épargnés par la bataille. Certain des corps reposaient simplement comme tel sur le sol, en posture de combat pour les mangemorts et les aurors ainsi que pour quelque villageois. D'autre semblait n'être que simplement endormis sur le sol au milieu de ce carnage ci ce n'est leurs yeux grand ouvert montrant toute l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. D'autre , des aurors en grande partie et tous situé sur le cercle extérieur des corps était affreusement mutilé voir méconnaissable. Dans un coin de la place centrale un grand cratère fumant était entouré d'un grand nombre de corps pour la plupart avec une ou plusieurs parties manquantes.

- Sort d'explosion, nota Élie. Et pas un petit au vue des dégâts. Je dirais que c'est un des intimes de Voldemort voire lui même qui a fait cela.

La voix d'Élie semblait terriblement loin à Harry qui semblait être muet devant cette scène des scène de bataille des films moldus qu'il avait put voir chez les Dursleys. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas une fiction sortie de l'esprit d'un quelconque réalisateur moldu. Cette fois il voyait sur les victimes des têtes qu'il connaissait. Des visages croisé dans le village pendant les sorties à Pré-au-lard et d'autre qu'il connaissait plus personnellement comme Kingsley sévèrement mutilé mais toujours combatif jusqu'à la fin vu sa posture et son visage, entourer d'un grand nombre de mangemorts qu'il avait du emporté avec lui dans la tombe. Plus loin, côte a côte Madame Rosmerta et le professeur Flitwick devant un grand nombre de villageois le visage encore emplis de terreur avant que la mort ne les prennent.

Vu les dégâts qui régnait sur cette zones le combat avait du être très violent. Plusieurs aurors ainsi que des mangemorts gisaient eux aussi sur le sol de cette zones. Connaissant le petit professeur de sortilège et le caractère de la propriétaire des Trois-balais les combat avait du être colossale. Même s'ils avaient échoués a protéger les villageois, femmes et enfants compris, du massacre, les mangemorts ne s'en étaient pas sortis sans peine et les pertes avait été lourde pour eux.

Harry ferma les yeux ne pouvant plus accepter ce qu'il voyait. Toute ces victimes, toutes ces destructions dans quel but. Tout cela a cause de la folie d'un seul homme. Une seule personne qui avait, Merlin seul sait, réussi a entrainé le monde dans un tel chaos. Élie vint se placé a ses coté et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, puis prononça une longue litanie vibrante d'émotion qu'Harry ne put identifier dans une langue qu'il n'avait alors jamais entendu, encore une langue inconnu qu'ils parle pensa Harry totalement déconnecté.

- Allez Harry, on y va. Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire ici.

Plusieurs coups de tonnerre se firent entendre au loin. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel pour reprendre contenance et se préparer au reste de la nuit qui s'annonçait plus qu'horrible. Les étoiles brillait comme jamais cette nuit-là, comme pour encourager les Hommes sur Terre a rester solide et garder espoir.

Sans un mot Harry se détourna du lieu du massacre puis parti en courant vers la confiserie rapidement suivit par Élie. Arrivé sur les lieux la boutique était a moitié effondrées sur elle même. A l'aide de puissant expulso ils arrivèrent a dégagé l'entrée de la cave et s'y engouffrèrent puis Élie décrétât une pause ce à quoi Harry était que modérément d'accord mais ayant promis l'obéissance et ne voulant pas discuter il se tût et s'assit dans un coin. De son coté Élie farfouilla un peu avant de lui envoyé une demi douzaine de grosses barres chocolatées lui enjoignant d'en manger une et de garder les autre pour la suite ce qu'il fit sans y penser. Une fois cela fais Harry indiqua l'entrée du passage qu'ils empruntèrent tout les deux et rejoignirent aussi vite qu'il le purent le château.

Arrivé sur place, la première constatation que fit le jeune homme, fut que ce qu'il prenait pour du tonnerre tout a l'heure était en fait le grondement lointain des déflagrations qui secouaient le château dans son ensemble. A part ces bruit de tonnerre le couloir était désert. Harry regarda alors la jeune fille qui semblait réfléchir. De son côté il sortit sa carte des fureteurs et commença à la consulter. D'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, la majorité des élèves se tenait dans la grande salle. Ensuite un grand nombre de sorcier inconnu du jeune homme se tenait au intersections les plus proches menant a la grande salle, des noms qu'il connaissait plus ou moins bien se tenait à leur côtés tant professeur qu'élèves de différentes maisons dont Harry avait lié connaissance ces diverses années.

Il remarqua ainsi que la plus grande partie des élèves combattant étaient des membres de l'AD mais son coeur manqua un battement quand a l'un de ces pôle de résistance il vit disparaître de la carte les noms d'Hannah Abbot et de Colin Crivey. En face d'eux la carte montrait là aussi des nom connu tel Malefoy ou Lestrange. Le nom de Jedusor attira son regard et face a lui se tenait de nombreux membres de l'ordre mais étrangement le mage noir semblait se tenir en retrait de ses troupes et Dumbledore n'apparaissait pas sur le front. Harry bouillait de rage a la vue de certain nom proche tel Charlie Weasley disparaitre.

Élie qui s'était approcher de lui et regardait la carte par dessus l'épaule lui posait une main dessus pour le ramener a la réalité des choses. Sans un mots elle lui fit signe de le suivre en vitesse l'empêchant ainsi de penser au drame qui venait de se produire par carte interposé. Ils prirent tout deux une série de passage secret inconnue du garçon pour finalement se retrouver dans une salle proche du bureau du directeur. A travers la porte ils purent entendre que des mangemorts se trouvaient dans le couloir et essayaient de forcer le passage de la gargouille.

Se retournant vers lui elle lui demanda par signaux la position de Dumbledore que la carte situa dans son bureau en compagnie de Rogue, McGonnagal, Logrind, Arthur et Molly ainsi qu'un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry se sentit défaillir a la vue des Weasley et de la perte de leur fils. Comment leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensée car Élie lui donna de nouvelles instructions. Tout deux allaient devoir passer par l'extérieur pour rejoindre le bureau directorial.

Estomaquer par son idée Harry n'oublia pas cependant de garder le silence et toujours par signaux il lui signifia qu'il se trouvait très en hauteur et qu'elle avait demandé de ne pas se servir de magie jusqu'à être devant le directeur. La réponse terrifia Harry plus qu'autre chose. Ils allaient devoir escalader les murs jusqu'à la fenêtre du bureau. Puis sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle ouvrit une des fenêtres de la salle et se pencha vers l'extérieur pour finalement disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Tendu a l'extrême Harry se dirigea a sa suite et se pencha vers l'extérieur pour voir la jeune fille accroché a la paroi verticale a plus d'un mètres de l'ouverture où lui même se tenait et s'éloignant a un rythme régulier. Déglutissant avec peine il commença alors a prendre appuie sur le rebord puis agrippa le chambranle de la fenêtre pour se mettre debout en équilibre dans l'ouverture. Il eue alors une vue parfaite sur le parc de l'école sinistrement éclairée par un croissant de Lune timide et surtout par les flammes qui s'étalaient dans le parc.

Ce dernier étaient totalement dévasté. Finis l'herbe verte ou s'assoir au printemps, les arbres sous lesquels s'abriter. Au loin la carcasse enflammée du saule cogneur répandait des ombres lugubres alentour. La seule image qui vint a Harry pour représenter cette scène fut une autre scène de carnage. Les plages du débarquement pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue, avec ses cratères et ses corps éparpillé çà et là. De cette hauteur Harry ne pouvait distinguer les mangemorts des défenseurs du château mais là aussi le combat avait dû être terrible. Au niveau du sol des trous béant avaient été ouvert dans les murs facilitant le passage des mangemorts qui avaient ainsi évité d'avoir a passé par la grande porte. Les toits des tours avaient été anéantis pour réduire a rien les gargouilles qui avaient du rendre difficile l'accès au château par les attaquants en les bombardant de haut. Toutes cette destruction, tout ce carnage et pourquoi. Avant de resombrer dans ses pensées Harry agrippa une pierre apparente sur le mur et tourna le dos au parc pour se retrouver face aux pierres. Puis il analysa le mur pour préparer son chemin d'escalade comme il l'avait appris cet été. Été si lointain semblait-il et pourtant cela ne faisait même deux mois depuis qu'il avait quitter ces lieux.

Secouant la tête il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, jugeant la distance entre ses prises, leur viabilité, se préparant deux itinéraires principaux et deux se secours au cas où puis il banda ses muscles et pris appuis sur la première prise. Commençant sa lente progression sans lâcher route du regard. Puis il réfléchit à la disposition des lieux. Le bureaux du directeur se trouvait deux étages plus haut et au moins dix mètres. Près de onze mètres à parcourir. Du fait de l'obscurité ambiante le cheminement serait lent. Mettons une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à la fenêtre si tout se passait bien.

Heureusement pour lui le vent était modéré et le ciel dégagé permettant de voir où il allait sans risque. Un grondement attira son attention sur une tour de l'autre coté du château. De là où il était il ne pouvait que voir des flashs de lumières a là fenêtre mais il reconnue sans problème qu'elle était la pièce en question. La tour des Griffondors. Des gens se battaient a l'intérieur et plutôt violemment au vues du nombre de flash, rouge et vert pour la plupart, quand tout à coup toute la tour explosa littéralement envoyant tous azimut débris et flammes. L'onde de choc fit volé toutes les fenêtres alentours et fit lâcher prise a Harry qui glissa le long du mur.

Il chuta d'un bon mètres avant de pouvoir se rattraper in extremis au rebord d'une fenêtre plus bas s'écorchant les mains sur le verre brisé. D'autre fragments des fenêtres supérieures vinrent lui écorcher bras et visage. Ses membres le faisait souffrir le martyr mais il ignora tant qu'il put la douleur pour reprendre son ascension. Ne regardant que ses prise et son chemin sans pour autant fixé son but, les bras tremblant sous l'effort et la douleur, la sueur venant lui bruler les yeux il parcourue petit a petit la distance le séparant de la fenêtre

Dans le bureau une agitation tendue régnait. L'attaque du village à l'aube avait été sanglante et malheureusement Voldemort ne s'était pas arrêter là et avait marché sur le château sitôt le village tombé. Les défenses du château n'avaient pas pu les ralentir assez pour permettre l'évacuation des élèves et maintenant les sorts anti-intrusion du château se retournaient contre eux ajouté au sort lancé par Voldemort pour empêcher l'utilisation de portoloin. Leur seule chance était d'attendre les renforts du ministère et celle de leur allié outre manche convoqué par le chef des aurors.

Mais elles mettraient du temps a se réunir car, par on ne sait quel moyen le mage noir avait détruit le ministère quelque heure après l'assaut sur Pré-au-lard le détruisant partiellement avec tout le quartier moldu environnent plongeant Londres encore plus dans le chaos car le désastre ne s'arretait pas là. Voldemort avait deux jour auparavant complètement détruit le quartier résidentiel où vivait Harry jusque là. Le désastre était sans précédent et les moldus faisaient de leurs mieux pour venir en aide au victime avant l'attaque sur Londres Et maintenant voilà qu'il s'en prenait a Poudlard en plein milieu de se moment de panique. Autant dire que son coup était parfaitement programmer et maintenant ils devaient faire face avec un effectif réduit.

Cherchant une solution en silence pendant que des avis plus ou moins virulent s'échangeait dans son bureau Dumbledore entendu la déflagration de la tour griffondor et se précipita a la fenêtre pour constater les dégâts Derrière lui les expressions horrifiées de McGonnagal et Mme Weasley brisèrent le silence soudain de la pièce. Ouvrant la fenêtre pour avoir un aperçu du désastre, le directeur entendis des grognements venir de sous lui et c'est avec une surprise non feinte qu'il fit un bon en arrière baguette tendu vers l'ouverture tandis que tous se figeait a cette attitude étrange de la part du vieil homme. Puis dans une expression d'incrédulité commune, tous virent apparaître a la fenêtre Élie qui grogna encore en se hissant sur le rebord pour gagner l'intérieur de la pièce. Logrind qui était le seul a avoir garder son calme fut le premier a bouger pour offrir son aide a la jeune fille.

- Mais par Merlin, que fais-tu ici Élie?

Sans lui répondre elle se retourna et passa la tête a l'extérieur pour voir ou en était son compagnon de route et cinq minute plus tard Harry passa lui aussi la tête par l'ouverture. Élie et Logrind l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour le hisser a l'intérieur tandis que les autre occupant n'en revenait toujours pas de cette double apparition. Ce fut Molly qui tenta de placer le premier mots.

- Mais … Harry. Mais comment?

- Laissez le reprendre son souffle, suggéra Élie On verra après pour les explications si on a le temps. Pour le moment quelle est la situation Log?

- Mal. Malgré leur perte on a plus d'une centaine centaines de mangemorts en vadrouille dans les couloirs. Le petit chefs tien le hall d'entrée, on est coupé de la grande salle et le dernier foyer de résistance autre qu'ici vient de sauter. On a plusieurs incendie dans le château, dans les autre salle commune et les cuisines. A part nous sept tous ceux qui sont encore de notre coté sont dans la grande salle mais a part quelque professeurs, aurors, membres de l'ordre ou élèves de septième année ou de l'AD nous n'avons rien a leur opposé. Et rien n'est envisageable car nous sommes séparer du site R principal.

- Les passages secrets, demanda la jeune fille.

- Impossible, répondit Dumbledore. Les seuls à notre connaissance sont soit trop éloigné, soit impraticable. Les jumeaux Weasley nous ont bien aidé a ce niveau là mais aucune voix de sortie ne nous aient apparu.

- Alors il nous faut une autre solution.

- Et tu crois que nous faisions quoi Élie, répliqua Logrind.

Pendant qu'il expliquait a la jeune fille la situation en détail Harry était appuyé contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et calmer ses douleurs aux bras et aux jambes. Molly, Arthur et Minerva était auprès de lui

- Harry chéri, comment est-tu là? Pourquoi est-tu revenu?

- Mme Weasley … c'est, commença-t-il mal a l'aise. Je … c'est, a propos de Charlie.

- Chut mon petit, fit la femme en le prenant dans ses bras les yeux plein de larmes tandis que son mari lui posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule. Nous savons, un fantôme est venu nous faire un rapport. Les jumeaux …

- Fred et George était tous les deux dans la tour de griffondor avec Lee Jordan et Alicia Spinnet. Ils aidaient des élèves a s'échapper de la tour mais ils ont été coincé par un groupe de mangemort et ont tenté de tenir la place.

L'univers de Harry s'écroula en même temps que ses jambes le lâchaient a cet énoncé. Des larmes lui montèrent au joues et il s'accrocha désespérément a Mme Weasley comme ci elle allaient lui annoncé que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar Mais les tremblements de la femmes et la poigne douce et ferme de Mr Weasley sur son épaule lui prouvait que non. Alors Harry éclata. Trop de peine trop longtemps contenue. Il éclata en sanglot silencieux sur l'épaule de sa mère de coeur. Il aurait voulu hurler comme pour les Dursleys mais la rage et la peine était a commune mesure en lui, immense. S'accrochant désespérément a la femme et l'homme qui l'avaient accueillis comme un fils ils poussa un hurlement silencieux dans la nuit, criant au mondes sa soif de douleur, d'impuissance et surtout son envie de vengeance.

Il fallut plusieurs minute au jeune homme pour reprendre contenance et quand il se sépara de Molly les yeux encore rouge et gonflé McGonnagal revint vers eux pour s'informer a son tour.

- Mr Potter, pourquoi revenir? Dumbledore vous disait en sécurité alors pourquoi?

- A cause de Voldemort. J'ignore comment il a fait mais il a réussi a me contacter. Il m'a appris pour ma famille et m'a dis vouloir attaquer ici. Alors … alors j'ai pensé venir vous prévenir mais …

- Mais il était trop tard pour nous déjà, fini sa directrice. Je suis désolé pour vous Harry.

- Ginny, Ron et Hermione sont resté là bas. Moi je suis revenue avec Élie

- Comment avez vous réussi a passé les troupes de Voldemort?

- Nous sommes arrivés dans la foret et avons rejoint Pré-au-lard, ensuite nous avons gagné le château par le passage qui mène de Honeydukes a la sorcière borgne. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers le bureau mais la gargouille étant prise d'assaut nous avons gagné le bureau par l'extérieur

- Je vois.

- Harry, interpella Élie J'ai besoin de ta carte.

- Tout de suite, lui répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Une carte? Quelle carte demanda un homme inconnu de Harry habillé en auror.

- Harry voici Edgard Hawkes le chef des aurors, présenta le directeur.

- C'est une carte du château Mr Hawkes, fit Harry.

- Mais une telle carte n'existe pas a ma connaissance.

- En fait c'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont mise au point pendant leur séjour a l'école. Elle montrent aussi les passages secrets et la position des personnes présente dans le châteaux

- Vraiment impressionnant, fit Dumbledore. Les maraudeurs recèle encore plein de surprise a ce que je vois

- Oui, nous avons repris leur concept pour améliorer la carte. Maintenant nous pouvons aussi changer l'échelle, chercher des personnes en particulier et entendre des conversations sans être a proximité. Bien sur il y a aussi un plan plus détaillé que l'original donc il est possible que des passages ne figurant pas sur l'ancienne que possédait les jumeaux soit sur celle ci.

- Ecouter des conversation a distance, demanda Minerva. Ce n'est pas très correct.

- En fait je n'utilise cette capacité qu'en dernier recourt pour ne pas violé la vie privé des autres mais je l'est intégré pour des cas comme aujourd'hui. Ça permet de connaître les décision de l'ennemi et ce qu'ils se disent.

- Très impressionnant Potter, fit Hawkes. Vous ferez un très bon auror plus tard mon garçons. Je vais copié ta carte pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Vous ne pourrez pas. J'ai protéger la carte avec beaucoup de sort. Il faut une méthode spéciale pour le faire.

- Tu peux le faire rapidement Harry, demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui il me faut juste du papier, de l'encre et des fioles de cristal. Une fiole par copie.

Une fois le matériel donné, Harry demanda a chacun de remplir les fioles avec le sang de chaque personne présente pendant qu'il s'occupait a tracer des runes complexes sur les feuilles vierge.

- Pourquoi devrait-on vous obéirent Potter, fit la voix acerbe de Rogue.

- Si vous ne voulez pas de la carte ça ne me gène absolument pas professeur. Je dirais même que je préfèrerais que vous vous en absteniez. Maintenant silence.

- Comment osez vous!

- Silence j'ai dis, rétorqua Harry d'une voix polaire en braquant un regard enragé vers Rogue. Je n'est ni le temps ni l'envie de jouez a votre petit jeux pour le moment. Si je rate ma rune la personne qui mettra son sang dessus se verra instantanément vidé de celui ci alors maintenant bouclez là.

- Avant que le professeur ne puissent répliqué Dumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule du professeur pour lui demander de se calmer. Peu de temps après Harry tendis les feuilles a chaque occupant de la pièce.

- Je vois que tu t'est améliorer en runes Harry, fit Logrind appréciant le travail de Harry. Et en seulement deux mois!

- A ce propos, intervint Élie Tout les quatre sont allé se balader un peu plus loin que prévu.

- Comment cela, demanda Dumbledore inquiet de la colère qui grondait dans la voix de la jeune fille et de l'air coupable de Harry.

- On verra ça plus tard, interrompis ce dernier. Pour le moment videz la fiole de sang sur la runes. Ainsi la carte sera copié et vous seul pourrez utilisez votre exemplaire. Le mots de passe est « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Pour l'effacer prononcez simplement « Méfaits accomplis ».

Une fois tout le monde avec son exemplaire de la carte chacun commença a chercher une issue possible pour évacuer les élèves et les défenseurs. Dumbledore et le Edgard quand a eux étudiaient la positions des troupes ennemis pour chercher la faille. Dix minute plus tard alors que tout espoir semblait perdu Harry se releva et regarda tout le monde tour a tour.

- J'ai un plan.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre. Le prochain dès que possible. Sinon petite question sans gravité. Voulez vous que je fasse un petit résumé de l'histoire pour retrouver facilement le fil de l'histoire? Je le mettrais au début des chapitre suivant si vous le voulez.

Sur ce, +++ Leren


	39. Retour chez Serpentard

Voila le nouveau chapitre. A peine 24h après l'autre. Pour une fois ça avance vite. Juste au cas où! Le chapitre 38 est nouveau lui aussi. Comme j'ai juste remplacer ma demande de beta par le chapitre il est normal que vous n'etes pas au courant pour lui donc avant de lire celui la pensez a allez voir le 38 si vous ne l'avez pas lu.

Comme pour le précédent j'émets une recommandation sur ce chapitre pour les plus sensible d'entre vous. Ce n'est peu être pas grand chose mais je me dédouane de possible remarque si je ne vous avertissait pas. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 39: Retour chez Serpentard

J'ai un plan.

L'affirmation de Harry fit tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction.

Regarder votre carte je vous explique.

Comment ferons nous pour suivre vos idées géniale Potter, fit Rogue acerbe.

C'est moi qui ais la carte originale donc si je le souhaite je peux montrer aux autre exemplaire ce que je souhaite. Cela vous suffit où je vous fait un cour de Runes pour vous prouver que ca marche « Professeur »?

Allons Harry, Severus. Du calme. Nous t'écoutons attentivement Harry, fit Dumbledore.

Merci. Nous allons faire évacuer tout le monde par le lac. Comment? Tout commence dans cette pièce. Dans la cheminé il y a un passage secret.

A cette affirmation tout les occupants des lieux furent stupéfait.

Mais comment Harry, demanda le directeur. Il s'agit de mon bureau. Je connais cette pièce depuis des décennies et jamais je n'ai trouvé d'entrée dans la cheminé. De plus il n'apparait pas sur ta carte.

Oui c'est normal. Pour la carte c'est parce que le chemin est a sens unique. Il faut être dans le bureau pour l'utilisé et le moyen que j'ai utilisé pour cartographier le château n'a pas pu passer dans le bureau. Pour le passage en lui même il faut revenir sur les écrit de T.L. Baxter en 1535.

Le créateur de la poudre de cheminette, demanda McGonnagal.

Tout a fait. Dans ses mémoires il fait allusion a l'acquisition d'un certain nombre d'essais de Rowena Serdaigle sur des expérimentation sur le feu magique comme moyen de transport permettant ainsi au sorcier capturer par l'inquisition de s'échapper une fois mis sur un bucher. Car geler les flammes c'est bien beau mais ils risquaient de se faire démembrer par tout le monde si une fois le feu éteint les sorciers en sortait intact. Bref tout ceci pour dire que Rowena a mis au point certain sort pour tenter cette technique sans succès malheureusement. Baxter a repris ses travaux et grâce au avancé faites depuis l'époque des fondateurs a réussi a mettre au point la poudre que nous connaissons tous.

Je veux bien, fit McGonnagal perplexe alors que Dumbledore étudiait avec attention le jeune homme.

Pour faire court, le principe de base de la poudre c'est Serdaigle qui l'a crée. Il est donc logique de penser qu'elle en ai fait profiter ses compagnons. Voilà le premier indice qui nous met sur la voie du passage secret. Ensuite pour le reste il suffit de repenser a qui est Griffondor. Professeur McGonnagal?

Un grand sorcier, commença-t-elle circonspecte. Excellent duelliste, maitre en métamorphose, Je peux continuer encore longtemps Mr Potter mais ou cela nous mène-t-il?

Vous avez oubliez le plus important professeur. Il est surtout connu comme le fondateur de la maison a son nom. Dont l'emblème je vous le rappel n'est autre qu'un lion.

Je vois, intervint Dumbledore. Très subtil et magnifiquement simple. Normal que tout le monde soit passé a coté de cela. Mais comment est tu au courant Harry?

Amusant en effet, firent Elie et Logrind en même temps.

De quoi parlez-vous a la fin, s'énerva Minerva.

En fait le professeur Dumbledore vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a jamais fait rugir un lion dans sa cheminé après y avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette, répondit Harry en souriant tristement.

Je vous demande pardon?

Je vous en pris professeur McGonnagal. A vous l'honneur, fit Harry en désignant la cheminé.

Sous le regard amusé du directeur Minerva s'avança vers le foyer où ronflait un doux feu. Elle pris une poignée de poudre sur le récipient posé sur le linteaux et la jeta dans le feu. Une fois les flammes vertes apparut, elle métamorphosa un tisonnier en un lion miniature et le plaça face au feu puis le fit rugir. La cheminé commença a trembler doucement. Un mur de pierre vint fermer l'ouverture de l'âtre et la cheminé se rétracta peu a peu dans le mur et a grandir atteignant rapidement une hauteur de 2m de haut.

Alors les contour de l'ancienne cheminé prirent une couleur doré tandis que le mur remplaçant l'ouverture se mit comme a disparaître et un couloir fit son apparition en lieu et place du mur.

C'est le couloir du troisième étage de l'aile est du château, expliqua Harry. Si on passe de l'autre coté on se retrouve là-bas mais en sens inverse c'est impossible. Là où débouche le miroir ce n'est qu'un mur. C'est pour cela qu'il est resté dissimulé tout ce temps. Le seul moyen de le faire apparaître c'est de faire rugir un lion dans la cheminé après y avoir jeter de la poudre de cheminette.

Comment êtes vous au courant alors, demanda Hawkes.

J'y ais vu des références dans certain livre d'époque, éluda Harry. Ensuite avec un peu d'imagination et des recoupement j'ai trouvé le mécanisme.

L'explication était un peu bancal mais préférable a la vérité qui était que Griffondor lui même l'avait mis au courant pour le passage Avant que d'autre question affluent Harry repris l'exposé de son plan.

Bien nous voilà donc au deuxième étage de l'aile est. Comme vous pouvez le voir apparaître en rouge sur votre carte il y a un passage qui mène a deux intersections des toilettes des filles au même étage.

Celle de Mimi Geignarde, demanda Molly.

Oui. Et avec elle l'entrée de la chambre des Secrets, répondit Harry.

La chambre des … Mais c'est un mythe, fit Edgard.

Non je le craint, dit Dumbledore. Il y a quelque années nous avons eue affaire a une créature qui y était enfermé depuis des siècles. Mais Harry y a mis bon ordre. Mais pourquoi ce lieu Harry?

Vous vous souvenez que je vous avais avouer avoir entendu des voix dans les murs professeur?

Oui. Miss Granger a trouvez que le basilic se déplaçait dans le châteaux grâce au conduit de canalisation. Et d'où vienne les canalisations professeur?

Du lac. Mais oui bien sur.

Oui bravo Potter on vois là tout l'étendu de votre courage, persiffla Rogue. Vous avez trouver le moyen parfait pour fuir. Félicitation

Continuez ainsi et je serais moins patient envers vous Professeur, cracha Harry. Je n'ai pas fini mon plan. Un aspect intéressant du passage du bureau c'est qu'il débouche au dessus de la grande salle. Ou plutôt la salle abandonné a coté de la sortie de notre passage se situe au dessus. Je propose donc de créer un passage entre cette salle et la grande salle situé deux étage en dessous. Nous aurons alors la possibilité de rejoindre tout le monde sans difficulté et nous pourrons ainsi les évacué de la manière que j'ai expliqué avant.

Il se tût enfin pour attendre les avis de chacun sur son idée. La réponse des Weasley fut immédiate. Molly l'emprisonna dans une étreinte solide tandis qu'Arthur vint se placer derrière lui en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Hawkes fut le premier a prendre la parole.

Un plan remarquable jeune homme. Mise en application simple, mais efficacité optimale. Du vrai travail d'auror.

Je ne vois rien a ajouter, fit Dumbledore. Mis a part un détail. Qui va créer le passage? La magie nécessaire sera épuisante et nous aurons surement a combattre.

Pour toute réponse Harry sorti de sa cape plusieurs diamant de la taille d'une orange. Il en posa cinq sur le bureau. Chaque diamant brillait d'un éclat rouge incandescent. Dumbledore en pris un et l'examina avec attention.

Runes de transfert, chuchota-t-il

De quoi s'agit-il, demanda l'auror.

Ce que nous avons là c'est de la magie a l'état pur Edgard. Une vaste réserve de magie enchâssée dans un diamant.

Comment-est-tu procurer ceci mon garçon. Il s'agit d'article de magie hautement contrôle et très dangereuse

Je les ais fabriqué moi même, répondit Harry devant le regard ahuri des personne présente a l'exception du directeur, d'Elie et de Logrind. Je suggèrent que nous nous mettions en route. Le temps presse.

Sur ces paroles tous se mirent en mouvement se préparant au départ. Harry et Elie étant déjà paré, cette dernière s'approcha du garçon et lui chuchota discrètement

Comment sont chargé tes pierres Harry?

J'ai douze diamant avec moi, tous de la même taille. Je les ais déposé lors de notre voyage raté a nous quatre. Ça fait donc un bon millier d'année de charge dans la foret interdite.

Je vois, fit-elle pensive. Fait gaffe avec ça. Un faux mouvement, une petite erreur et tu te fera vaporisé par la décharge. Encore une chance que les autre ignore la puissance réelle des pierres.

Je m'en rend compte.

Tu vois pas d'inconvénient a ce que Log et moi supervisions la décharge de magie?

Non c'est bon. De l'aide est toujours bienvenu.

Puis tous étant près ils se mirent en route. Arrivé dans le couloir ils se précipitèrent vers la salle de classe. Une fois sur place Edgard et les Weasley surveillaient le couloir aidé de McGonnagal qui gardait l'oeil sur la carte tandis que les autres se mettaient a l'oeuvre pour le futur passage. Dumbledore restait en peu en retrait laissant à Harry, Logrind et Elie le soin de s'occuper de l'édification du chemin. Après une dizaine de minute de concertation a voix basse entre eux trois Harry et Logrind se mirent a tracer plusieurs runes extrêmement complexe sur plusieurs mur de la salle tandis qu'Elie s'occupait a lancé une incantation a voix basse depuis le centre de la pièce.

Quand tout fut près un pentacle apparut sous la jeune fille qui se releva et vint se placer a l'entrée avec les groupe entier. Harry s'avança alors jusqu'au centre de l'étoile et y grava une autre runes avec son sang cette fois-ci. Puis il y plaça la runes et pointât sa baguette dessus. Tout le monde retint son souffle et enfin il prononça a vois haute et distincte.

INVIDIO MAHO

Une lueur sanglante et aveuglante envahis la pièce obligeant tout le monde a fermer les yeux. Un grondement s'éleva et le sol se mot a trembler. Au moins il n'était pas « encore » mort, pensa Harry. La rune n'avait pas explosée. Une fois le grondement calmé la lumière baissa de niveau permettant au groupe de rouvrir les yeux. En face de l'entré s'ouvrait un nouveau passage donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon

Réalisation majestueuse Harry, fit Dumbledore se plaçant à l'entrée du passage. Et quelle bonne idée les flambeau pour l'éclairer.

J'ai pensé que cela pourrais être utile.

Et c'est pensé avec justesse Mr Potter, intervint McGonnagal. Si cela avait encore une quelconque importance je vous donnerais 200 points rien que pour cet acte de magie.

C'est l'intention qui compte professeur, je vous remercie de cela.

L'arrivée dans la grande salle fut remarquable. La pièce d'habitude remplie de table était vide de meuble. Sur le sol au centre un très grand nombre de couche accueillaient des blessés Là ou se trouvait habituellement la table des Serpentards un grand paravent était tiré. Harry appris peu après que les mort y étaient déposé. De l'autre coté se tenais masser les élèves apeurer dont la totalité était apeurer et une grande partie en larme voir hystérique pour certain. Entre les lits se tenait Pomfresh ainsi que plusieurs médicomages de Ste Mangouste et deux aurors qui s'occupaient des blessés Mais a cet instant tout les adultes valide ainsi qu'un bon nombre de blessé les tenaient en joue.

Il faut dire que l'apparition subite d'une ouverture dans la salle pendant l'attaque n'était pas a prendre a la légère mais tous poussèrent un soulagement nerveux, parfaitement audible dans le silence de la salle, a l'apparition du groupe de sorcier. Pomfresh et les deux aurors se précipitèrent vers eux.

Mr le directeur, s'écria Pomfresh. C'est un soulagement de vous voir. Je redoutais le pire, surtout depuis que nous ayons entendu cette énorme déflagration.

Je sais Pompom, lui répondit le vieil homme. L'explosion provenait de la tour de Griffondor, Un grand combat y a eue lieu et nos ennemis ont finis par faire sauté la tour pour stopper toue résistance

Doux Merlin, s'horrifia l'infirmière. Qu'allons nous devenir?

Nous sommes venu là pour ça, intervint Hawkes. Les blessés sont-ils transportable?

Pour la plupart oui mais certain sont dans un état grave. Pourquoi cette question?

On évacue le château.

Évacuer, s'étonna Pomfresh en se tournant vers Albus. Mr le Directeur, n'y-t-il aucun espoir?

Il y a toujours de l'espoir Pompom. Et c'est justement pour cela que nous évacuons tout le monde. Dans l'immédiat personne ne peux venir nous aider. La situation dans le pays est au plus mal. Pour ne pas gâcher tant de vie ni nos chance futur nous devons nous mettre en sécurité et regrouper nos forces.

Smith et Tyrol, interpella le chef des aurors. Préparer les enfants a partir par le passage d'où nous sommes arrivés. Si des blessés peuvent marcher sans aides qu'il le fasse et si possible qu'ils aident ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Pareil pour les élèves, qu'il aide les blessés

Bien Monsieur, répondirent-ils a l'unisson avant de se diriger vers les élèves.

Pomfresh, fit Albus. Avec les médicomages vous vous occupé de préparer les blessé. En priorité occupez vous des blessés graves. Les autres seront pris en charges par nos hommes situé a l'extérieur de la salle quand nous les aurons ramené. Que deux médicomages reste avec nous au cas ou ils y aurait d'autre blessé parmi les rapatriés.

Oui Mr le directeur, articula tristement l'infirmière avant d'aller exécuter sa tache.

Bien maintenant séparons nous pour rejoindre les groupes de défenseurs.

Je reste aidé Pomfresh, fit Elie. Harry et Log, vous restez aussi ici et vous trouvez un moyen de barricader efficacement la porte pour pouvoir protéger notre fuite.

Suite a cela chacun parti a sa tache. Harry et Logrind assis sur le coté de l'entrée en train de gribouiller sur des parchemin des formules arithmétique et des runes. Elie et l'équipe médicale stabilisant les blessés pour transport. Les deux aurors commençait a diriger les plus jeune vers le fond de la salle demandant au plus âgées d'aider a ce que tout fonctionne. Dans ce brouhaha Harry et Logrind ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivé des combattant qui, grâce a Dumbledore arrivèrent tous en même temps empêchant les mangemorts de prendre a revers un possible groupe de retardataire.

Peu après les portes se fermèrent et Harry et Logrind commencèrent a dessiné de grande cercle runique sur la porte. Le dessins était complexe, plus encore que celui pour crée le passage. Dumbledore qui connaissait très bien les runes fut forcé de reconnaître que sur ce coup là il était clairement dépassé par le niveau des deux sorciers. Jamais il n'avait vu telle alliance de magie. Des runes nordiques, des pentagrammes, des dessins qu'il savait être des runes mais dont il ne put même pas imaginer l'utilité. Aux cercles de magie orientale se mêlait de la magie occidentale. Il reconnue même ça et là des caractère grec, phénicien et égyptien.

Une fois tout en place Albus aurait bien été incapable de reproduire ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du graphe qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était une magnifique oeuvre d'art. Harry s'approcha de la base du dessin où se trouvai un petit triangle vide. La porte commença a vibrer sous les sort que lui envoyaient les mangemorts de l'autre coté. Il plaça rapidement un de ses diamant dans l'emplacement prévue pour cela puis s'éloigna rapidement.

Une lueur bleuté entoura le diamant comme s'il était prisonnier d'une bulle d'eaux. Tout autours l'air semblait onduler. L'ondulation était de toute les couleurs et parcourait tout le mur de l'entrée de la salle comme si un arc-en-ciel se reflétais sur la surface d'un lac où le vent ridait la surface. Avec un soupir de soulagement Harry se retourna pour voir en face de lui Rémus. Le lycanthrope semblait sur les rotules, ses vêtements encore plus en lambeaux que possible et une nouvelle balafre lui barrait le front mais il accueillis Harry avec un sourire triste et tout autant joyeux. Harry et lui se serrèrent l'un l'autre dans leur bras puis sans un mots aidèrent a l'évacuation. Trente minutes plus tard la salle était abandonné.

Tous le monde se trouvaient deux étages plus haut. Harry pris la tête de la marche avec Dumbledore tandis que le reste du groupe du bureau fermait la marche. En silence et lentement pour attirer le moins d'attention possible les évacués avait atteint les toilettes de Mimi qui n'y était pas a ce moment là. Une bonne chose pensa Harry. Il ouvrit le passage de la chambre puis expliqua au premier arrivant la marche a suivre. Il passa le premier dans le boyaux obscur pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et pour accueillir les arrivants tandis que le directeur s'occupait de faire passer tout le monde.

Arrivé en bas l'odeur de pourriture était insoutenable. Rapidement il se jeta un sort de tetenbulle pour ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Se fut Rémus qui suivit et il imita rapidement le jeune homme pour respirer. Harry indiqua a Rémus qu'il partait en avant du groupe pour éclairer le chemin et dégagé la voie au moins jusqu'à la salle pendant que ce dernier accueillais les rescapés et les dirigeais dans la bonne direction.

En avançant Harry fit de son mieux pour placer a intervalle régulier des flambeaux qui jetait sur la cavernes des lueurs lugubres. Arrivé là où il avait trouvé la mue du Basilic des années auparavant il s'aperçût qu'elle était toujours là. Mais vraiment décrépite et d'une couleur jaune paille peut engageante. L'odeur devait venir de cette peau et surement du cadavre qui gisait plus loin. La porte de la salle de Serpentard était toujours ouverte. Il pénétra les lieux. Un nuage opaque entourait le corps vicié du Basilic.

S'approchant du corps, le nuage se dispersa dans un bourdonnement assourdissant, se répercutant sur les murs de la caverne. Harry eu un haut de coeur a la vue du cadavre. En décomposition avancé, de larges plaies purulentes laissaient apparaître chairs et organes a l'air libre mais de loin, chaque plaie, chaque trou dans le corps de la bête semblaient encore douée de vie. En s'approchant il put voir que le mouvement était créer par une multitude de vers et autre charognard qui se repaissait de l'animal.

Harry tendis sa baguette pour brule la carcasse quand une pensée lui effleura l'esprit. Sortant de lourd gant en peau de dragon de sa poche, il approcha de la gueule de l'animal et d'un coup de baguette lui ouvrit la mâchoire tellement grand qu'un grand craquement résonna dans la caverne quand cette dernière se brisa sous l'effort demandé. Il fini par détaché complètement la partie inférieur de la mâchoire du reste du corps et la déposa a proximité.

Toujours a l'aide de sa baguette il agrandit le trou causé par l'épée de Griffondor sur le palais de la bête et réussi a sortir les glandes a venin toujours intact de la carcasse. Avec d'extrême précaution il les ouvrit puis transféra le venin toujours intact dans plusieurs flacon qu'il fit apparaître. Finalement il arracha les plus gros croc du Basilic et métamorphosa une pierre en boite pour y mettre les crocs a l'abri

En dernier lieu il fit léviter le corps pour exposer l'autre face de son corps, celle qui reposait sur le sol, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des écailles encore intacte. La chance était avec lui pour une fois car une douzaines d'écaille de la taille d'un poing vinrent compléter sa récolte. Pendant ce temps la une trentaine de personnes était arrivé dans la salle et se tenais groupé au milieu de la haie de statue. Les plus jeune effrayé se serraient les uns contre les autres. Les plus âgées observant avec crainte et intérêt les lieux. Severus se tenait a quelque mètre de lui l'observant depuis un moment.

On voit que vous avez enfin appris quelque chose Potter.

Je vous demande pardon?

La façons dont vous avez récolté tout les ingrédients et surtout le fait que vous l'ayez fait montre que vous n'êtes pas que le fils de votre père.

Puis avant d'avoir pu ajouter autre chose il se détourna et Harry le regarda s'éloigner en interpellant vivement deux première année de Serdaigle qui tentai de sortir du groupe pour étudier les lieu. Il fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour que tout le monde soit là. Après que le directeur soit arrivé il s'adressa à tous pour leur indiqué les règles a suivre jusqu'à ce que tous soit sauver. Harry n'écouta qu'a moitié le discourt et préféra étudier la carte pour voir ce que devenais les mangemorts. A priori tous était a la porte de la grande salle tentant vainement de forcer le passage.

Alors que l'évacuation commençait dans la salle, Harry lança le sourd d'écoute de sa carte le concentrant sur Voldemort et le restant de son cercle d'intime.

Que font cette bande d'incapable. Il ne savent même pas ouvrir une simple porte?

Maitre, fit Lucius. Il semble qu'une forte barrière protège la porte.

Ce vieux fou a encore réussi a me barrer la route. Bien il semble que je doive encore tout faire moi même. Bougez vous bande de larves.

Levant les yeux il chercha dans la salle Elie et Logrind. Tout les deux étaient en discutions avec Rémus et Edgard. Il se dirigea vers eux d'un pas rapide.

Logrind, vous pensez que la barrière pourrait tenir longtemps contre Voldemort?

Normalement oui, répondit l'homme circonspect. Pourquoi cela?

Il vient de prendre la décision de s'occuper lui même de la porte et il semble plutôt remonté.

Comment le sais-tu Harry, demanda Rémus.

On a créer notre propre Carte avec les autres, fit Harry. Elle est plus complète et surtout on peux savoir ce que les gens se disent. Mon inquiétude c'est ce qui se passerais si par hasard il venait a frapper le noeud avec toute sa puissance.

La probabilité est faible. Mais si c'est les cas il fera sauter la pierre et la moitié de Poudlard avec.

Il faut presser l'évacuation alors, intervint Elie. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore discrètement

Peu après le mouvement se pressa dans la mesure du possible mais toujours dans le calme. La salle était pratiquement vide quand tout a coup une violente douleur vrilla le front de Harry. Il tomba a genou les mains plaqué sur le front. Rémus s'agenouilla à ses coté mais Harry ne put comprendre ce qu'il lui disait puis sa vue se brouilla.

_Un couloir dévasté, les mangemorts en demi cercle autour de lui. Il tempêtais contre la porte qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir. Ce vieux fou allais payé chèrement son affront_

_Maître peut-être devrions nous …_

_Le mangemort ne put continuer car un Doloris particulièrement fort vint le couper en pleine course._

_Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou pas misérable._

_Puis Voldemort commença une longue litanie d'une voix sifflante puis le sort jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea avec lenteur vers la porte._

Plonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience Harry crut entendre une voix hurler avant de sombrer totalement dans le calme de l'obscurité.

* * *

Et voila pour vous. A vos review tout le monde ;) en fait je voudrais surtout savoir si vous voulez un petit résumé de l'histoire pour la prochaine fois. Je la mettrais en début de chapitre et vous pourrez continuer votre lecture après.

Je sais que je vous l'ais demander au chapitre précedent mais comme on dit "Abondance de bien ne nuit pas".

A la prochaine Leren.


	40. Visions d'ailleurs

Résumé histoire :Une nuit, Harry fait un rêve étrange sur Voldemort et un de ses prisonniers. Suite à ce rêve Harry rejoint le QG de l'ordre du Phénix pour y suivre un entrainement en compagnie de Ron et Hermione sous la supervision de trois nouveaux arrivants, Elie et Séïs deux jeunes de l'âge de nos trois compères ainsi que Logrind le tuteur des deux jeunes. A la rentrer Le petit groupe est envoyer en mission par Dumbledore. Et pas la moindre des missions, retourner dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs pour récolter des informations sur « Illusion », une mystérieuse source de pouvoir.

Répartit a Serpentard a leur arrivé dans le passé nos compagnons découvrent que Ginny les y a précéder et que maintenant elle a leur âge et se trouve à Griffondor, bonne amie de la mère du Survivant. Là débute une grande année pour nos voyageurs entre leur nouveau pouvoir qu'ils doivent maitriser, la compétition de blague qu'ils livrent dans l'ombre avec les maraudeurs sous le pseudonyme des fureteurs et surtout les évènements internationaux auquel prennent par nos amis comme le concours de rune, la compétition mondiale de duel et la coupe de monde junior de quidditch.

Pour mettre à profit leurs nouvelles capacités les fureteurs recréer à leur image la carte des maraudeurs, la rendant plus complète, plus pratique et plus performante. Mais en voulants mener à bien leur projet de création de salle secrète le petit groupe se retrouve propulser mille ans en arrière et se retrouve au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Le chemin du retour est long et ne peut se faire qu'avec l'aide de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui les présente à deux enfants capables de résoudre leurs dilemmes temporels. Ainsi ils sont présenté à Clarina Delgor et Noah Aggo qui les mettront eux même en liaison avec les disciples de la lune rouge puissante organisation secrète de mercenaire qui finit par recruter nos quatre amis pour que ceux-ci réunisse les artefacts nécessaires à leur retour.

Au cour de la bataille de Poudlard, juste avant leur retour à la bonne époque Harry se découvrent être un double animagus aigle/licorne et malgré un moment tendu tout rentre dans l'ordre et nos compagnons réussisse enfin à rentrer chez eux.

Pour aider à la gestion des différents événements auxquelles l'école prend part, une équipe de sélectionneurs est envoyé à Poudlard. Parmi eux les grand parent paternel de Harry en la personne d'Henry Potter, Capitaine des aurors et de Rose Potter, talentueuse medicomage de Ste Mangouste. Au cour du banquet d'Halloween organiser en leur honneur (aux sélectionneurs bien sûr) Voldemort (celui de l'époque d'Harry) fait parler de lui en envoyant a Harry un message fort dans lequel il annonce son attention de prendre d'assaut le château pour que le jeune homme sorte enfin de sa cachette.

Harry décide de retourner à son époque accompagner d'Elie pour mettre en garde Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente du mage noir mais ils arrivent trop tard et constate avec horreur que Pré-au-lard, le chemin de traverse, le ministère de la magie ainsi que de nombreux quartier de Londres et de Little Whinning sont réduit a l'état de ruine.

Poudlard est assiégé par les mangemort commandé par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Mais les deux jeunes arrive tant bien que mal à gagner le bureau du directeur ou ils apprennent que le bilan humain et plus lourd que prévue. Charlie, Fred et George sont au nombre des victimes ainsi que de nombreux professeur et camarade de Harry.

Résumé chapitre précèdent : Sous la conduite de Harry l'évacuation du château se met en place. Le groupe du bureau réussi à rejoindre la grande salle et s'y barricadé avant de l'évacuer elle aussi par passage secret pour gagner la Chambre des secrets gagnant les rive du lac par les grotte partant de la salle du serpent. Mais au dernier moment une violente explosion survient du château, réaction fatale entre les sort de Voldemort et le bouclier booster au cristaux magique d'Harry.

* * *

Chapitre 40: Visions d'ailleurs

L'obscurité. Une sensation oppressante. Une impression d'étouffement et surtout une immense douleur. Quelque grondement au loin. Des bruits de chutes lourdes. Un souffle d'air froid qui balaie les miasmes et la chaleur puis retour de cette vicissitude. Des échos faibles puis de nouveau l'inconscience.

_C'était le début de l'automne. Les arbres alentours commençaient à prendre une teinte rouille caractéristique. Le calme régnait sur le campus en cette fin d'après-midi et seuls les élèves des clubs sportifs étaient encore en activité. Sur le court de tennis, Élisabeth s'entrainait sans relâche pour préparer les tournois régionaux qui débuteraient dans un mois. Étant l'une des meilleures joueuses féminines du club, elle était la coqueluche du campus et elle avait de bonne chance de remporter une place pour les tournois nationaux de l'été._

_Après quelque échange avec son amie Suzie, elles s'arrêtèrent pour prendre une pause et s'éponger le visage. Prenant place sur le banc elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Des cours de la journée, des derniers potins du coin, de la nouvelle chanson dans groupe pour jeune ou de l'émission passée sur l'holovision hier. Puis le regard d'Élisabeth fut attirer par un garçon assis sous le chêne millénaire du parc sans savoir dire pourquoi._

_-Dis, tu m'écoute un peu Betty?_

_-Désolé Suz, tu disais?_

_-Bof rien d'important. Alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux rats de bibliothèque maintenant? Et que fait tu du charmant Wolf qui te coure après?_

_-Wolf peut toujours courir justement et ne me parle pas de cette soi-disant soirée qu'on aurait passé ensemble c'est une pure invention de sa part. Mais pourquoi tu me parle de rat de bibliothèque au fait?_

_-Tu matais le gars sous l'arbre non?_

_-Je ne pense pas que je le matais comme tu dis. Mais en le voyant j'ai remarqué qu'il est toujours à cette place quand les cours sont finis._

_-Il s'appelle Séraphin, Séraphin D'Enforia. 4Ème année section xéno-archéologie. C'est son passe-temps favoris, il se met là il et lit sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures._

_-Tu connais tous les gars du campus ma parole?_

_-Pas tous, seulement les gars intéressant_

_-Intéressant? De loin il m'a l'air plutôt commun non? Pas le genre de gars avec qui tu sors en général._

_-Mais tu le fait exprès ma paroles, s'exclama Suzie avec effarement Enforia ça ne te dis rien peut être? T'a vraiment une balle de tennis à la place du cerveau ma fille. Comment veux-tu devenir une star si tu ne connais même pas les bons partis à ta portée?_

_-Je pense pouvoir réussir à faire mon trou par mes propres talents. C'est une idée chouette tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Trop épuisant pour moi. Bref pour revenir au jeune Séraphin qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil, fit-elle amusée._

_-Il ne m'a pas tapé dans l'oeil. J'ai juste du qu'il était souvent assis sous le millénium point. Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs._

_-Si tu le dis. Bon je continue. Alors les Enforia sont le nec-plus-ultra en matière de terraformation et transit extra-système._

_-Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis, ils ont remporté le marché pour l'ouverture coloniale du secteur Nova l'an dernier._

_-Tout juste. Ils font parties des plus grands consortiums de secteur Aerion. Et le Séraphin que tu vois là c'est le petit héritier chéri de tout le bazar._

_-Moé, un petit fils à papa en sommes._

_-A sa maman plutôt. C'est sa mère la grande patronne. Je vais passer sur ton sarcasme flagrant pour l'aristocratie de notre système. Tu connais les jumeaux Barias?_

_-Ceux-là; répondit Betty avec dégout._

_-Oui, ceux-là comme tu le dis ci bien. Parce qu'ils sont apparentés au roi au cinquième degré ils se prennent pour les maitres de l'univers._

_-Merci je le sais très bien. Leroy me fout les jetons avec ses regards lubriques._

_-Le petit Séraphin n'est pas pareil. Ce qui est dégoutant avec Leroy Barias c'est qu'il est doué en tout. Sport, étude, physique, tout lui souris._

_-Le miracle de la génothérapie foetale. Des petits bébés sur mesures pour les riches._

_-Pour ainsi dire. Mais tu ne te porte pas trop mal pour une nature. Et je vois mal Leroy souffrir la comparaison avec toi une raquette à la main._

_-Tu t'écarte du sujet Suz._

_-Oui ton petit Selfy chéri. Lui aussi c'est un nature. Résultat scolaire plutôt moyen, une nullité en sport. C'est plutôt un cérébral. C'est normalement l'héritier des Enforia mais en gestion ses notes crève le plancher zéro. Il est solitaire, pas asocial à strictement parler mais plutôt dans la lune._

_-Un aristo atypique. Et que dit sa mère?_

_-Elle s'en réjouit._

_-Pardon?_

_-Oui, c'est ce que dis la rumeur. On dit aussi qu'elle serait enceinte d'une fille qui serait la véritable héritière. D'ailleurs c'est toujours une femme qui a dirigé leur clan. En tout cas pour la fille à naitre c'est possible, a la dernière réception je lui ai trouvé quelque chose de différent a la D'Enforia._

_-Vous les aristos vous vous compliqué trop la tâche. Bon on reprend l'entrainement, j'ai un tournois a gagné moi._

_-Essaye de m'épargner un peu quand même. Le 3-0 de la dernière fois pèse lourd sur mes stats tu sais?_

_-On verra!_

Le grondement se fait plus fort. L'oppressement se fait tantôt plus faible puis redevient lourd. Les échos sont toujours confus mais en même temps plus proches. Au loin une petite lueur vacille puis disparaît, refermant la chape noire et brulante de l'obscurité.

_Une nuit froide. La neige tombée pendant la journée laissait sur la ville endormie une image de pureté sans égale. Liz marchait tranquillement pour rentrer à son appartement dans le district ouest et le plus rapide était encore de passer par le parc. Perdue dans ses pensées elle fit un léger bond quand, au détour d'un virage elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme immobile au milieu du chemin portant en bandoulière un lourd sac._

_D'abord sous le choc elle mit du temps à réaliser qu'elle connaissait ce garçon puis une vielle discussion avec son amie Suzie lui revient en mémoire._

_-Enforia ?_

_-On se connait ? Ah oui notre vedette du tennis … euh c'est quoi ton nom ?_

_-Elisabeth, Elisabeth Aras._

_-Oui c'est ça ! Bonsoir._

_-Tu fais quoi ici à cette heure, demanda la jeune fille._

_-Je cherche un coin pour pouvoir monter mon télescope bien sûr, comme si c'était logique._

_-Oh ! Et c'est quoi un télescope ?_

_-Un appareil qui permet de voir les étoiles lointaines sans trop de difficulté._

_-Un scan panoramique en gros._

_-En plus archaïque mais oui._

_-Et pourquoi perdre ton temps pour un outil archaïque alors qu'un scan de ton bracelet Argon te donnerait le même résultat immédiatement ?_

_-Pour comprendre._

_-Comprendre quoi, demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à trouver la discussion étrange._

_-Comment faisait nos ancêtres pour comprendre leur environnement._

_-Si tu le dit. Et tu l'as trouvé où ce telecore ?_

_-Télescope ! Je l'ai acheté au marché noir._

_-Tu … Pardon ? Comment t'a pu faire ça ?_

_-J'ai un compte Megalith !_

_-Faut pas être majeur pour avoir ça ?_

_-Si bien entendu._

_-Les avantages de la noblesse je suppose._

_-Pas vraiment. En fait je l'ai fait en toute illégalité. Bien sûr j'aurais pu le faire en tirant avantage du titre de ma mère mais ça aurait été moins drôle. Donc je me suis payé une fausse identité._

_-T'a trouvé les crédits où ?_

_-J'ai demandé à ma mère._

_-Et elle a dit oui ?_

_-Oui. Mais elle pensait que c'était pour ouvrir une maison close comme je l'ais prétendu._

_-Attend deux seconde. Pour te payer un foutu objet datant de je ne sais combien de siècle tu créer une fausse identité pour pouvoir ouvrir un coffre Megalith pour te le payer au marché noir et tu sors a ta mère que tu veux ouvrir une maison close pour payer le tout ?_

_-En gros c'est un bon résumé._

_-Et t'a mère n'a pas protester à tes délires ?_

_-Non elle m'a même donné de bon conseil sur les filles ou gars à engager, le lieu ou m'établir et quelque astuce pour cibler telle ou telle catégorie de client._

_-Mais … mais … vous êtes des dingues ou quoi ?_

_-L'adjectif revient souvent en effet quand on parle de ma famille._

Toujours cette douleur sourde et constante. La lumière revient et repart pour revenir de plus en plus rapidement. Les bruit se transforme en bourdonnement qui a leur tour se transforme en chuchotement inintelligible.

-… Ici … … vit…

De nouveau l'obscurité froide

_Le retour du printemps et avec lui le retour des entrainements. Comme d'habitude Liz échange des balles avec Suzie mais pour le moment toute les deux prennent une pause méritée sur un banc pendant que d'autres filles du club utilisaient le terrain._

_-Alors ? On dirait que ça marche avec Séraphin, demanda Suzie à son amie._

_-T'entend quoi par-là, demanda brusquement Liz s'étouffant à moitié avec sa bouteille d'eau._

_-Allons on ne me la fait pas. Je sais de source sure que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui._

_-Alors je te conseille de vérifié tes sources car elles font mal leur boulot. Il ne se passe rien entre moi et cet abruti. Et si je passe du temps avec lui c'est pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries tout simplement._

_-Tout simplement ? Fit Suzie dubitative. Tu pourrais aussi « tout simplement » le laisser tout seul lui et ces conneries comme tu dis si bien._

_-Tu connais sa dernière trouvaille, demanda Suzie comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son amie. Il a voulu trafiqué les dossiers du tournoi pour pouvoir se faire passer pour un arbitre officiel. Et tout ça parce que Môsieur pense qu'on voit mieux un match depuis le siège de l'arbitre._

_Son amie éclata de rire sous l'œil furibond d'Elisabeth._

_-Il ressemble à sa mère, fit Suzie avec un sourire. Elle s'est fait passer pour un général de l'armée de la confédération Mazare tout ça pour passer outre leur embargo pour se baigner dans les lacs éternels de Suwa._

_-C'est bien ce que je dis des tarés lui comme sa mère. Et vu qu'on se connait lui et moi ça risquerait de me retomber dessus ce genre d'histoire. J'ai bien l'intention de réussir mon tournoi._

_A ce moment-là un grondement sourd se fit entendre et tous les membres du club levèrent la tête au même moment pour voir passer au-dessus d'eux de nombreuses escadres de chasseurs de la Spatiale fonçant à pleine vitesse vers le palais._

L'obscurité s'estompa peu à peu mais tout restait flou et distant. Ombre mouvante au loin. Les sons parvenaient eux aussi déformée comme avec un énorme écho.

-…. Saigne beaucoup, ça va … … évacuer. Logrind …

-Non, je reste

-… … gêner. Partez.

_Le chaos, la dévastation. Tout n'était plus que ruine. Les tours d'argent rayé de la carte. Le palais en flamme. Ruine et mort venue d'ailleurs. Ils étaient venue d'on ne sait où, balayant tout sur leur passage. Toutes les nations humaines et de nombreuses aliens de ce secteur galactique s'étaient alliées pour faire face à cette menace. La flotte la plus puissante que l'univers avait connue s'était assemblée et tout cela en vain. La flotte réduite à néant en quelques heures. De nombreuses planètes stérilisées, trois systèmes habités avaient vus leurs étoiles transformées en nova. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. L'ennemi implacable tuait sans distinction._

_Caché dans les ruines de la ville, dans les égouts Elisabeth avait assisté impuissante à la fin de tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu. Assis à côté d'elle se tenais Séraphin, le regard éteint, sa tenue en générale de bonne facture et décontractée était en lambeau. Les cheveux en bataille et crasseux un vilain hématome fleurissait sur sa joue gauche tandis que les bandages à son bras gauche laissaient encore apparaitre du sang._

_Elle-même ne devait pas être en meilleur état. Combien de temps depuis que tout avait basculé ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? Le dernier rapport radio des évènements remontais d »jà a trois jours. Le bilan était inimaginable, au-delà de l'entendement. On ne comptait plus les victimes, on dénombrait les vivants dorénavant. Mais la nouvelle était tombé le siège de la coalition était tombé. L'ennemi avait détruit Sol. La terre, Mars, Callisto, la Lune et toutes les installations orbitales rayées. Détruite en même temps que le soleil._

_La semaine passée l'humanité toute entière avait signifié sa reddition a l'envahisseur qui n'en avait pas tenu compte et continuait le génocide car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait un génocide sans pareille. Ici il n'avait pas vaporisé le soleil ou vitrifié la planète. Ils avaient simplement attendu que la population a gagné les abris souterrains avant de les détruire méthodiquement à l'aide de bombe à fusion traditionnelle. Et comme les rares communiqué radio le montraient ils avaient été plutôt épargné comparer a d'autre._

_Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues et Séraphin vint se colle épaule contre épaule avant de l'enlacer doucement dans une étreinte de réconfort mais malgré l'intention le cœur n'y était pas. Lizie était orpheline et malgré le choc des morts et celui de son amie Suzie, morte dans ses bras pendant les bombardements du campus, elle ne vivait pas en plus la mort de sa famille comme le subissait son amie à l'heure actuelle. Sa mère avait péri pendant la résistance du palais royal. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à avoir brillé de coté de la coalition en ayant, après avoir réquisitionné un chasseur spatial, abattu à elle seule trois croiseurs lourds ennemis ainsi que plusieurs transports de troupes avant de se faire abattre par les tirs concentrés de quatre cuirassés adverses._

_Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. L'ennemi contrôlait les airs et l'espace. Aucune aide ne viendrait jamais vu l'état des forces militaires restantes et tout transport ou vaisseaux voulants quitter la planète était abattu a vu. Rien que la mort ne les attendais et celle-ci viendrait très vite. Et avec elle la fin de la race humaine, la fin de toute vie dans la galaxie aussi car toutes espèces vivante était prise pour cible quelque soit sa race._

-Harry ! Tu … Harry ?

-Alors ?

-… va et vient. Et …

-Mort, … donné ça …

_Un hurlement effroyable, et assourdissant. Une lueure aveuglante suivit d'un grondement sinistre. Des visages par centaines, par millier. Des images sans queues ni têtes de lieux tous plus insolites les uns que les autres d'autres familier et pourtant differents. Des visons de __rêves__ ou de __cauchemar__ sans logique aucune. Mais partout, en tout temps en sentiments d'amour plus fort que tout. __Une__ confiance absolue. Une émotions si vive __à__ vous bruler l'__âme__._

-Ca y'est, il revient à lui Elie.

-Enfin. Harry tu m'entends ?

-…

-Ne parle pas pour le moment mon garçon. Tu as pas mal dérouillé. Tes lunettes sont en miette don ne t'en fais pas si tu ne vois pas correctement.

-On va te relever doucement puis Log t'aidera à marcher. On doit rentrer

Trop faible pour suivre ce qui se disait Harry acquiesça doucement se laissant faire comme un enfant. L'esprit totalement déconnecté. Ces images, ces sons, ces impressions. D'où tout cela venait-il ? Posé sur son cou Crystal rayonnait doucement d'une lueur bleutée. Autour d'eux Harry semblait apercevoir des formes de plusieurs couleur voleter un peu partout. Il senti les picotement des larmes de la fée contre lui et leva difficilement la main vers elle mais ne put pas arriver au bout. Sa main retomba lourdement au sol mais Crystal vint s'y poser enserrant le pouce du jeune homme tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue du bout du doigt.

-Allez il est temps de bouger Harry.

_20 ans plus tôt_

Un calme lourd pesait sur l'infirmerie. Hermione dormait dans un lit le visage encore congestionné par la crise de larmes qui l'avait frappé. Ron à son chevet lui caressait doucement la main mais elle ne réagissait aucunement vu la forte dose de potion de sommeil que lui avait administré Pomfresh pour enrayé la crise d'angoisse de la jeune fille. Ginny était assise sur le lit voisin le regard perdu dans le vide et la peur au ventre.

Trois heure d déjà et aucune nouvelles. Séïs et Véra était rassemblé dans un coin de l'infirmerie chuchotant doucement entre eux. Leur visages ne reflétait rien à part un calme doux. Dumbledore lui se tenait près du bureau de l'infirmière en grande conversation avec cette dernière et Henry Potter qui les avait rejoints a l'instant. Même s'ils parlaient doucement leurs voix portaient tout de même jusqu'au jeune gens à cause du silence ambiant.

-Mais enfin Albus que ce passe-t-il à la fin. J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé bon sang. Ce.. cet espèce de volatile qui arrive cette lettre qui s'enflamme sans que le garçons n'en souffre mais surtout sa réaction. Puis ce départ en masse dont vous-même sans parler de cette décharge magique. Je ne suis pas idiot et je sais que vous me cacher quelque chose Albus, fit l'auror.

-Et j'aimerais ajouter l'état de la jeune fille et de ses compagnon Albus. C'était presque une crise d'hystérie. Et les deux autres semblent en état de choc. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Du calme mes amis. Je ne connais pas le fin mots de l'histoire mais d'après ce que je sais le jeune Harry Mystre a reçu de grave nouvelle de chez lui traumatisante pour ce que j'en sais. C'est cela qui a provoqué la crise de mademoiselle Mystre et de ses amis. Quand à la lettre c'est une protection de la famille du jeune homme pour en protéger le contenu. Pour finir je suis à l'origine de la décharge car j'ai envoyé Harry chez lui accompagné de Miss Adamas pour régler le problème. La décharge résulte d'une résonnance entre mon moyen de transport peux conventionnel et du charme protecteur entourant l'école tout simplement.

-Et le garçon ? Où en est-il ?

-Je l'ignore et je m'en inquiète Henry. Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre des nouvelles. Maintenant il serait préférable d'en rester là pour l'instant, fit Dumbledore. Rejoignez votre épouse Henry et rassurer la car je pense que l'épisode des flamme l'aura inquiéter. Je vous ferais part de tout ce qui ressortira des événement tout en me gardant le droit de ne pas tout révéler pour respecter l'intimité de nos jeunes élèves.

-Bien si vous voulez, répondit Henry en soufflant d'agacement. Mais sachez que malgré votre autorité j'aurais le fin mots de l'histoire. Sur ce bonne fin de soirée.

Rien de notable ne se passa pendant les quelques heure suivante et ce n'est que sur le coup des 1h du matin qu'Harry arriva a moitié porté Par Logrind tandis qu'Elie suivait péniblement la marche. Tout trois était dans un état déplorable, leur vêtements troué de partout et couvert de poussière ainsi que de terre. La jambe gauche du pantalon d'Harry avait été déchirée et laissait apparaitre une longue balafre rouge vive et le reste de la jambe maculée de sang. Tout trois souffrait aussi de nombreuse coupure un peu partout.

C'est le cri d'effrois de Pomfresh a leur vue qui fit tourner tout le monde vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Une seconde puis deux s'étirèrent longuement dans un silence de plomb à ce spectacle avant que Véra et Séïs ne réagissent et se précipite vers les arrivants. Véra vint en aide à son maris pour porter Harry jusqu'à un lit tandis que Séïs attrapais in extrémis Elie qui vacillais sur ses jambes.

Une fois passé sa stupeur Pomfresh repris ses réflexes en donnant des ordres aux adulte encore présent. Harry et Elie furent déposé dans un lit tandis que Pomfresh lançais plusieurs sort de diagnostic sur les patients. Dumbledore avait filler vers les placards et en rapportait plusieurs potion d'urgence que l'infirmière se dépêcha de leur donner.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes un petits chaos organisé régna dans la pièce pour ce calmé finalement peu à peu. Harry était le plus mal en point mais la plus grosse blessure à la jambe avait été traité et l'hémorragie arrêtée et soigné dans la chambre des secret par Elie. A part quelque cote fêlée il ne souffrait plus que de quelque contusion et écorchure. Tout comme Logrind et Elie. Cette dernière était aussi complètement épuisé d'où son léger malaise a l'arrivé.

Une fois les soins donné Séïs se tourna vers Logrind.

-Alors ? Que s'est-il passé au juste ?

* * *

Salut tout le monde. Vous l'attendiez ? Et bien le voilà tout beau tout chaud. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. La prochaine fois va y avoir du sport mais je n'en dit pas plus vous le découvrirez vous-même.

Sinon est-ce que le résumé est clair ?


	41. Joueurs

Bonjour a tous et a toutes. Voilà pour vous un nouveau chapitre.

Résumé histoire : Une nuit, Harry fait un rêve étrange sur Voldemort et un de ses prisonniers. Suite à ce rêve Harry rejoint le QG de l'ordre du Phénix pour y suivre un entrainement en compagnie de Ron et Hermione sous la supervision de trois nouveaux arrivants, Elie et Séïs deux jeunes de l'âge de nos trois compères ainsi que Logrind le tuteur des deux jeunes. A la rentrer Le petit groupe est envoyer en mission par Dumbledore. Et pas la moindre des missions, retourner dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs pour récolter des informations sur « Illusion », une mystérieuse source de pouvoir.

Répartit a Serpentard a leur arrivé dans le passé nos compagnons découvrent que Ginny les y a précéder et que maintenant elle a leur âge et se trouve à Griffondor, bonne amie de la mère du Survivant. Là débute une grande année pour nos voyageurs entre leur nouveau pouvoir qu'ils doivent maitriser, la compétition de blague qu'ils livrent dans l'ombre avec les maraudeurs sous le pseudonyme des fureteurs et surtout les évènements internationaux auquel prennent par nos amis comme le concours de rune, la compétition mondiale de duel et la coupe de monde junior de quidditch.

Pour mettre à profit leurs nouvelles capacités les fureteurs recréer à leur image la carte des maraudeurs, la rendant plus complète, plus pratique et plus performante. Mais en voulants mener à bien leur projet de création de salle secrète le petit groupe se retrouve propulser mille ans en arrière et se retrouve au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Le chemin du retour est long et ne peut se faire qu'avec l'aide de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui les présente à deux enfants capables de résoudre leurs dilemmes temporels. Ainsi ils sont présenté à Clarina Delgor et Noah Aggo qui les mettront eux même en liaison avec les disciples de la lune rouge puissante organisation secrète de mercenaire qui finit par recruter nos quatre amis pour que ceux-ci réunisse les artefacts nécessaires à leur retour.

Au cour de la bataille de Poudlard, juste avant leur retour à la bonne époque Harry se découvrent être un double animagus aigle/licorne et malgré un moment tendu tout rentre dans l'ordre et nos compagnons réussisse enfin à rentrer chez eux.

Pour aider à la gestion des différents événements auxquelles l'école prend part, une équipe de sélectionneurs est envoyé à Poudlard. Parmi eux les grand parent paternel de Harry en la personne d'Henry Potter, Capitaine des aurors et de Rose Potter, talentueuse medicomage de Ste Mangouste. Au cour du banquet d'Halloween organiser en leur honneur (aux sélectionneurs bien sûr) Voldemort (celui de l'époque d'Harry) fait parler de lui en envoyant a Harry un message fort dans lequel il annonce son attention de prendre d'assaut le château pour que le jeune homme sorte enfin de sa cachette.

Harry décide de retourner à son époque accompagner d'Elie pour mettre en garde Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente du mage noir mais ils arrivent trop tard et constate avec horreur que Pré-au-lard, le chemin de traverse, le ministère de la magie ainsi que de nombreux quartier de Londres et de Little Whinning sont réduit a l'état de ruine.

Poudlard est assiégé par les mangemort commandé par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Mais les deux jeunes arrive tant bien que mal à gagner le bureau du directeur ou ils apprennent que le bilan humain et plus lourd que prévue. Charlie, Fred et George sont au nombre des victimes ainsi que de nombreux professeur et camarade de Harry.

* * *

Chapitre 41 : Joueurs

Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, bien le bonjour à vous. Ici Mark Sandersmith qui vous parle en cette radieuse journée pour fêter tous ensemble le début de cette semaine banalisé dédiée aux sélections de quidditch ainsi qu'aux sélections des courageux volontaires pour la compétition de duels. Mais avant tout quelque petits point de détails. Pour le quidditch tout d'abord. Toutes les équipes participeront aux qualifications mais les tests sont ouverts à tous. Il y aura quatorze sélectionnés en tout pour que l'équipe bénéficie de remplaçant. Chaque équipe jouera contre toutes les autres comme pour la coupe de Poudlard soit six match au total. Donc comme vous le comprenez tous cher amateur de quidditch nous aurons un match tous les deux jours pour notre plus grand bonheur. Maintenant je laisse la parole à Mr Eddy Middle qui va nous détailler le programme des semaines à venir plus en détail.

Merci beaucoup Marc et tout d'abord je suis ravie de faire équipe avec toi pour les commentaires.

Merci beaucoup Monsieur.

Apelle moi Eddy. Bien le bonjour à vous chers élèves. Comme vient de l'annoncer mon jeune collègue, les matchs se dérouleront tous les deux jours. Chaque équipe rencontrera les trois autres. Mais attention une victoire ou une défaite ne veux pas tout dire. En effet les juges prendront en compte toute vos caractéristiques pendant les matchs. Endurance, stabilité en vol technique de vol et de jeu, stratégie et j'en passe. Bien évidemment une victoire est toujours bonne pour le moral mais vainqueur ne prenez pas la grosse tête et vaincu ne vous laissez pas abattre. Tout le monde aura sa chance. Pour ceux et celle qui voudrons tenter leur chance mais ne faisant pas partie des équipes, les essais auront lieu les journées sans matchs. Arielle Mermaid et Tonny Fishmarks en seront les principaux acteurs vu leurs professions respectives mais sachez que d'autre juges les assisterons pour ces essais. Voilà pour la partie quidditch. Pour ce qui est de la compétition de duel maintenant. Les listes fournis par vos directeur de maisons nous amène a une bonne trentaine d'étudiants voulant se lancer dans l'aventure. Une salle spéciale sera aménagée dans le château et ceux qui se sont inscrit passeront sur série d'épreuves devant notre jury pour savoir si oui ou non ils seront aptes à participer au tournoi. Ces tests seront aussi bien des tests de connaissance que des tests de maitrise du sort, de coordinations et de stratégie de duel. Pour ceux qui passeront ces épreuves, vous serez coacher par les aurors Potter et Maugrey qui vous apprendrons quelque ficelle pour que vous vous en sortiez pendant les duels questions combat. Miss Jones et Mr Pearce en tant qu'entraineur de grand club de quidditch veilleront à vous mettre en forme physiquement pendant le mois de novembre pour vous préparer au tournoi.

Merci beaucoup Eddy pour ces précisions utiles que tout le monde aura eu à cœur d'écouter. Maintenant je crois qu'il est temps de faire place à notre première journée de festivité. Tout au long de la journée auront lieu des démonstrations de quidditch organisé par certain élèves de notre école ainsi que des course de vitesse sur balais avec quelque uns de nos meilleur joueur anglais, j'ai nommé Keath Belgram célèbre attrapeur des Plymouth's Dolphin et Mia Delby la magnifique poursuiveuse de feu venu tout droit d'Irlande.

Un vacarme assourdissant accueillis les deux joueurs professionnel à leur entrés dans le stade de Pourdlard. Tous deux vêtus de leur tenu de match, bleu et argent pour Keath, un homme petit et sec au regard bleu vif, ses cheveux coupés court laissant apparaitre leur blond d'origine. Mia quand a elle portait le vert et noir de son équipe avec fierté tandis qu'elle s'avançait cote a cote avec Keath. Elle faisait une bonne demi tête de plus que lui et ses grand yeux marron rieur rehaussait sa beauté légèrement gâché par un nez de travers, victime d'un cognard dans sa jeunesse. Ses long cheveux roux solidement attaché en une natte serré lui tombais a mis dos.

Une fois le calme revenu dans le stade Mark repris la parole promptement.

Et la dernière attraction du jour aura lieu à 15h ici même. Et oui vous ne rêvez pas. Le tant attendu duel au sommet entre le grand, le fabuleux, le magnifique, le … excusez-moi mais si je continu la liste de petit nom que l'on m'a fournis nous n'en finirons jamais.

En même temps il sorti un parchemin long comme le bras et le regarda distraiment quelque seconde faisant éclater de rire l'assistance.

Je dirais donc l'inimitable Sirius Black, batteur de Griffondor. Face à lui, arrivé cette année et nommé directement par notre directeur, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, le Mystérieux et séduisant ne me jetez pas de pierre les gars c'est une fille qui m'a préparé ce discours Je disais donc, le mystérieux Harry Mystre attrapeur de son équipe. Ce choc des Titans aura donc lieu à 15h comme je vous le disais et l'épreuve dans laquelle s'affronterons nos joueurs restera secrète jusqu'à l'heure du duel. Une fois le duel terminez une sortie spéciale à Pré-au-Lard sera possible pour ceux qui le souhaite. Maintenant place à la fête et amusez-vous bien. C'était Mark Sandersmith et Eddy Middle qui vous présentaient le programme de Poudlard. Bien évidement nous vous accompagnerons durant tous ces événements. Bonne journée à tous et à toutes.

Après cela les gradins devinrent plus que bruyant durant tout le reste de la journée. Seuls quelques élèves ne partageaient pas la liesse de leurs camarades. Du coté des Griffondors Lily restait dans son coin inquiète de l'absence de Ginny qui n'était pas revenu depuis le banquet la veille. Il faut dire qu'elle avait matière à s'inquiéter. Ce mystérieux volatiles qui avait apporté ce paquet a Harry, cette peur et cette colère qu'elle avait pu voir dans ses yeux, puis soudain ces flammes. D'où étaient-elles apparut ? Comment Harry avait fait pour ne pas se bruler ? Où étaient-ils tous partis par la suite ? Ginny, Hermione et Ron avaient vite suivit leur amis. Puis après le directeur et Madame Déram. Deux élèves deux serpentards encore, ceux qui étaient arrivé avec Harry et les autres. Eux elle ne les connaissait que de loin, ne se mêlant a personne, ne parlant avec personne de leur propres fait mais ils avaient l'air tout deux sympathique. Un peu comme ses trois compagnons de runes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se lié d'amitié avec ce genre de personnes. Elle ne les connaissait pas du tout mais en même temps elle avait une impression de familiarité avec eux, une facilité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec personne avant eux, pas même avec d'autre connaissance à elle.

Elle semblait être proche d'eux comme Potter était proche des trois autres maraudeurs sauf que ses amis à elle était serpentards et que cette amitié avait été instantanée. Elle se rappelait encore les accrochages entre Potter et Black les deux premières semaines de sa première année. Il avait fallu que McGonnagall les mettent tous les deux en colle pour que tout se calme. Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passé ce soir-là mais le fait est qu'à partir de cet instant ils étaient devenu inséparable. Puis l'histoire avec Rémus. Tous les deux à lui tourner autour comme des prédateur à l'affut, les chuchotements et autres. Puis là encore du jour au lendemain les voilà casé ensemble et inséparable. Et enfin Peter, apparut sans prévenir dans leur groupe.

Lily avait toujours été jalouse de cette belle amitié malgré leurs gamineries. Malgré toutes les engeulades qu'ils avaient pu avoir ils restaient soudés. Leurs secrets étaient leurs secrets. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait entre eux. Sauf pour les blagues idiotes. Et maintenant c'était son tour. Ce petit groupe a part qu'était Ginny tout d'abord puis ensuite Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui était si semblable aux maraudeurs au niveau de la cohésion l'avait accepté elle. Celle qu'on jugeait trop sérieuse pour plaisanter, trop rigide pour en faire une amie. Sans rien lui demander en retour ces quatre-là l'avaient accepté dans leur univers. Bien sûr ils gardaient encore énormément de secret sur leur passé mais elle partageait avec eux tout le temps qu'ils avaient de disponible discutant de tout et de rien, que ce soit cour ou autres. Lily était enfin heureuse, elle s'était enfin trouvé une famille de cœur. Des amis indéfectibles, elle le savait.

Mais aujourd'hui l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances. Ses amis n'étaient pas là. Et qui plus est, elle savait en partie pourquoi. Aux aurores elles s'étaient levées, la vision des flammes sur les mains de Harry l'empêchant de dormir. Elle était allé trouver Dumbledore a son bureau et avait trouvé l'homme vieillit de dix ans en une seule nuit, le visage triste et soucieux. Même s'il avait vite effacé cette image de son visage, le mal était fait. Lily l'avait vue et son cœur avait manqué un battement pensant que l'un de ses amis puisse avoir des ennuis. De gros ennuis vu l'air du directeur. Elle avait beau posé encore et encore la question au vieil homme, la réponse était la même. Harry avait reçu de très mauvaise nouvelle de sa famille en Australie et après une longue conversation par cheminée avec celle-ci il avait gagné l'infirmerie avec ses amis pour y recevoir une potion afin de dormir car la nouvelle les avaient choqué tous les quatre. Le contenu de la nouvelle était inconnue a la jeune fille car le directeur insistait sur le fait que cela était du domaine privée et resterais entre Harry et les siens. Quant aux interrogations sur les flammes sur les mains du jeune homme la veille, Dumbledore ne prenait même pas la peine de chercher de fausse excuse ou de plausible hypothèse. Il ne répondait tout simplement pas.

C'est ainsi que Lily en était réduite à espérer voir ses amis et se ronger les ongles en attendant.

Mais les fureteurs n'étaient pas seulement la préoccupation de Lily. Un peu plus loin les Maraudeurs étaient un plein conciliabule à leur sujet eux aussi.

Mais où il peut bien être ? Il va pas se défiler au dernier moment quand même ?

On en sait rien Patmol. Mon père ne veut rien me dire sur ce qui s'est passé hier à leur table et c'est pareil pour ma mère. Quand a Lily j'ai voulu l'approcher ce matin mais j'ai fait à peine deux pas vers elle qu'elle avait déjà sa baguette en main et me mettais en joue.

Pas très courageux mon vieux Cornedrue, s'esclaffa Sirius.

Je t'en prie, va la questionnez toi, il fit un geste vers Lily pour Sirius.

Euh … tout compte fais je vais m'abstenir sur ce coup-là.

En effet l'air de Lily était plus que maussade et ajouté aux énormes cernes sous ses yeux il ne faisait pas bon l'approcher.

En attendant ca serais bien le genre d'un serpentard de se défiler comme ça. Il a surement eu peur de moi !

Peut-être bien Patmol, intervint Rémus. Mais attend ton duel avant de t'avancer. Ne vend pas la peau du Démiguise avant de l'avoir tué.

C'est gentil de me soutenir Lunard, fit Sirius mécontent.

Oh mais je te soutiens à 100% même plus. Je dis juste prépare toi psychologiquement a ton duel plutôt que de penser qu'il ne viendra pas. Ainsi s'il vient, tu seras près. S'il ne vient pas tu te seras préparé pour le cas échéant.

Ecoute la voix de la sagesse Sirius. Mais parlons d'autre chose en attendant. Ou en sont nos recherches ?

Je vais résumer les faits, fit Rémus. Que savons-nous sur eux ?

Fort en classe, répondit James.

On sait rien sur eux et pourtant ce sont des sang-purs, sinon Malefoy ne s'intéresserait pas à eux, enchérit Rémus.

Ils cachent quelque chose, fit Sirius.

Ils font peur, de la part de Peter sortant de son sachet de bonbons.

Mon père les à l' œil alors que d'habitude il se moque de moi.

Ce qui rejoint ce que Sirius disait sur les secrets qu'ils pourraient cacher.

Les profs les ont à la bonne, remarqua le jeune Black.

Ils ont des rendez-vous secrets avec Véra et les deux autres nouveaux.

En parlants d'eux on sait des choses sur eux, demanda Rémus.

Encore moins que pour ces trois-là mais eux ils nous intéressent pas, fit James.

Parce qu'il ne tourne pas autour de Lily c'est ça, demanda Sirius.

Et alors ?

Alors rien. J'ajoute aussi que malgré la carte ils arrivent à nous semer.

En gros ils sont suspect, termina James. Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve des trucs sur eux.

Le fait qu'ils viennent d'Australie ne facilite pas la tâche. C'est trop loin pour avoir des renseignements utiles. S'ils étaient d'ici on pourrait interroger d'autre élèves ce genre de chose. Mais là c'est râpé, remarqua Rémus. La seule solution serait d'avoir l'aide de quelqu'un d'extérieur.

J'ai bien une idée, fit James. Un ami de boulot à ma mère adore voyager pour ses congé. Je crois avoir entendu ma mère parler de lui il y a peu. Il semble qu'il est encore demandé des congés pour décembre. On peut lui en toucher un mot ou deux.

Ca fait loin décembre quand même.

C'est mieux que rien Patmol. En attendant on continu de les suivre. Surtout que l'on sait où ils se retrouvent pour leurs virées nocturnes.

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi entre rire et applaudissement pour les prestations de balais et autres divertissements. Vers 14h30 Sirius descendit se préparer pour son duel tandis que les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu du public. Les tribunes bourdonnaient du bruit des conversations excitées commentant les activités déjà passées ou pronostiquant sur le match à venir. Tout Poudlard était là ainsi qu'une bonne partie de Pré-au-Lard. Maria aussi était venue comme promis et le vieux Zek avait décidé de l'accompagner. Quand l'heure fut venue Mark repris la parole.

Cher amis voici venu le grand moment tant attendu. Le duel au sommet. Il est temps pour tout le monde de découvrir l'épreuve dans laquelle s'affronterons Sirius Black et Harry Mystre. Il s'agit d'une course sur balais un peu particulière. Comme vous le verrez d'ici peu les deux concurrents devront passer le plus rapidement possible dans une série d'anneaux. Bien évidemment les anneaux ne seront pas placés en simple ligne droite. Toute une série de virage plus ou moins abrupte viendront fleurir le parcours et pour pimenter les choses des obstacles seront disposé sur le chemin. Des commentaires sur l'épreuve qui attend nos concurrents Eddy ?

Oui en effet. Tout d'abord les obstacles. Pas moins de huit cognards seront lancés sur le terrain pour gêner les deux adversaires. De plus certain anneaux seront mobile. J'ai vu moi-même les plans du parcours et je peux vous dire qu'il est des plus impressionnant. Le spectacle promet d'être des plus explosif.

J'ai hâte d'y être alors. Nous accueillons pour l'occasion Mai Delby la splendide poursuiveuse qui commentera avec nous le match, Elle a elle-même testé le parcours donnant ainsi un temps de référence pour l'épreuve. Mia, bonjour.

Bonjour Mark, Eddy. Bonjour Poudlard aussi.

Il fallut quelque minute pour que les acclamations se calment assez pour poursuivre les commentaires. Et ce fut Mark qui reprit la parole.

Avant d'entendre vos commentaire sur le parcours Mia puis-je vous demandez la faveur de me signer un autographe ? Je suis un de vos plus grands fans.

Le rire amusé résonna dans le stade tandis qu'une grande partie des élèves sifflai l'initiative du jeune homme.

Qui pourraient refuser une telle demande, remarqua la voix amusée d'Eddy. Maintenant très chère vos impressions sur le parcours d'aujourd'hui ?

Pour tout dire, je suis impressionné par l'épreuve mis en place. En tant que poursuiveuse les acrobaties et l'esquive des cognards est primordiale mais là je dois avouer que certain endroit m'ont donné du fil à retordre. J'ai même faillit a plusieurs reprise manqué un anneau ce qui m'aurais condamné à faire demi-tour pour e repasser. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que donneront ces deux jeunes hommes. Je ne doute pas qu'ils donneront tout pour gagner mais ils leurs faudra aussi une bonne dose d'anticipation, que leur contrôle du balais soit sans reproche et aussi un brin d'inconscience pour passer certain endroit. J'ai déjà eu des échos des capacités du jeune Sirius Black.

Oui moi aussi, fis remarquer Eddy. J'ai même entendu le professeur McGonnagall le comparer à un cognard humain.

Oui c'est l'idée que j'en ai eu aussi. J'attends de voir ce qu'il donnera. Et toi Mark qu'en penses-tu ?

Et bien vu que cela fait deux ans que je commente les matchs j'ai pu apprécier le jeu de Black et en effet il est bon sur son balai. Il allie une grande vitesse, un bon contrôle ainsi qu'une bonne appréhension de l'espace autour de lui. Il ne recule jamais devant les problèmes et il est l'auteur de bon nombre de sauvetage de son équipe empêchant de nombreux but adverse.

Ca me semble prometteur, fit Mia rêveuse. Et pour le jeune Mystre ?

Là c'est la surprise. A part ceux de son équipe, personne ne connait son jeu. Les seuls renseignements que j'ai obtenu sont que le jour des sélections la moitié des Serpentards ont fait un passage à l'infirmerie, lui-même inclut et que depuis il a fait faire a son équipe trois entrainements par semaines et tous ont pu voir durant les repas que l'équipe mangeait ensemble chose jamais vu auparavant quelque soit les maisons sauf les matins de match.

Cela montre bien qu'il a un caractère bien trempé, fit Eddy. Il ne recule devant rien à ce que je peux comprendre.

Oui en effet. Et il semble aussi savoir anticiper les choses, d'où les repas ensembles. A mon avis les matchs à venir nous réserves quelques surprises. A mais voilà Madame Bibine qui arrive en compagnie de Sirius.

Tout le stade poussa de grande acclamations a leurs arrivé, impatient de voir enfin le duel tant attendu. Sirius et Bibine gagnèrent le centre du terrain, Sirius regardant de gauche à droite a la recherche de son adversaire. Tout en observant le terrain il remit en place ses protections matelassé au niveau de ses bras. Malgré le soleil il avait tenu à mettre sa tenue complète de quidditch.

Trois minutes passèrent dans le stade devenu silencieux en attendant Harry. Ce dernier fini enfin par se montrer en compagnie d'Albus sous les applaudissements nourris du public. Dans les tribunes la tension monta d'un cran dans l'expectative de l'épreuve à venir. Lily de son côté soupira de soulagement a la vue du jeune homme et chercha frénétiquement des yeux le reste de la bande dans tout le stade mais déçue elle ne vit ni Ginny, son frère ou Hermione. Cependant elle vit sur une des tours Elie venir prendre place au côté de Véra et d'un homme ressemblant à un ours. Puis son regard se reporta sur Harry qui s'était arrêté a l'entrée du terrain. Albus sembla lui dire quelques mots agitant les mains comme s'il était préoccupé. Cela rappela à Lily le visage défait du vieil homme dans son bureau. Son cœur ressentit un pincement de peur en voyant le visage fatigué du jeune homme hocher négativement la tête et répondre quelque mots au directeur avant d'abandonner celui-ci et de rejoindre Sirius et Bibine au centre du terrain.

Albus restât quelque instant sur place avant de soupirer longuement puis quittât les lieux pour rejoindre la loge des professeurs.

J'ai cru que tu t'étais défilé, interpella Sirius en direction de Harry quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

Tu veux vraiment continuer ton petit délire Black, demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte et distante.

Et comment je vais te montrer qui est le meilleur entre nous deux petit serpentard.

Mais grandit un peu Sirius, fit Harry en lui jetant un regard noir.

Sirius frissonna à son regard. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus puis quand Harry détourna la tête pour écouter les instructions de Bibine que Sirius avait déjà reçue il sut enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Tout dans l'attitude du Serpentard clachait. Il était pale comme la mort, ses yeux étaient rouges et cerné et son regard éteint. Comme-ci … comme-ci … impossible de dire. Puis il remarqua les bras du jeune homme. Comment avait-il pu louper ça ? Harry était habillé un moldu. Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'était le jogging et le t-shirt noir que portait son adversaire mais il savait que c'était moldu. Comment un sang-pur comme lui pouvait-i s'habiller ainsi ? Et autre détail choquant était les bandages aux deux bras du jeune homme. Les mêmes bandages apparaissaient aussi au niveau de son cou. Etait-il blesser ? Si oui, pourquoi se présenter dans cet état ? C'était une attitude de griffondor de faire ce genre de chose, les serpentard eux se défilait au moindre petit prétexte.

Avant d'avoir pu approfondir sa pensée Bibine fit apparaitre le parcours d'un geste de sa baguette. Les anneaux formaient dans le ciel une longue arabesque complexe. Certain bougeait, d'autre était enflammé et tout un pan du circuit était caché dans ce qui semblait être une tornade miniature. Le professeur de vol leur enjoignit alors de gagner l'air de départ signalé pas un cercle blanc. Tout en gagnant l'endroit Sirius lança des regards en coin à son adversaire.

Que je veux-tu Black, demanda Harry faisant sursauter son adversaire.

Rien, c'est juste que t'ait une sale tête.

Fait gaffe on pourrait croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, répondit le serpentard sarcastique.

Rêve pas Mystre. Mais j'ai pas envie de dire que j'ai gagné par ce que tu as fait un malaise mais bon tombe de ton balais si tu veux. Ça fera un futur mage noir de moins.

T'est vraiment trop stupide, rétorqua Harry acide.

J'te demande pardon Mystre. Tu peux répéter, demanda Sirius avec hargne.

Tu m'a bien entendu. Tu crois quoi. Que je vais me jeter dans les bras de Voldemort ? Enfonce-toi ta baguette dans l'œil plutôt.

Arrête tes salades. On a bien vu votre petit numéro en début d'année à toi et tes copains, répondit Sirius en réprimant un frisson au nom de Voldemort. Et puis t'est trop fort que ça en est suspect. Même le père de James t'a à l'oe…

Il s'arrêta là sachant en avoir trop dit sur Henry. Harry lâcha un ricanement sinistre. Puis il se tourna vers Sirius le regarda d'un air grave.

Ma famille a été anéantie par un mage noir. Ginny et Ron viennent de perdre trois de leurs frères des mains de mages noirs. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille avant de rencontrer Ron. Mon premier noël date de mes onze ans et d'est la mère de Ron à m'avoir offert mon premier cadeau. C'est Ron et ses deux frères jumeaux qui sont venu me chercher chez moi ma deuxième année pour m'emmener chez eux où j'ai été traité comme un fils par ses parents. La famille de Ron a été la première à me traiter comme un humain. A me montrer qu'on m'aimait pour moi-même. Ses frères m'ont accueilli comme l'un des leurs sans restriction alors qu'ils avaient ont à peine de quoi offrir de bonne choses à leur enfants. Sans rien attendre en retour ils m'ont offert une vie. Et que leur ais-je donné en échange ? Douleur et tristesse. Parce qu'un mage noir veut ma peau il s'en est pris à eux et a beaucoup d'autre simplement pour me voir souffrir. Et loin de me blâmer cette famille me soutient, me console dans les coups durs, est présente à mon chevet quand je suis blesser. Les mages noirs détruisent tout ce qui me tient à cœur et toi tu me sors que je veux suivre les traces de ces malades ? Je hais les mages noirs. Je veux les voir pourrir en enfer. Je veux protéger ma famille, mes amis. Je veux les voir sourire, les voir heureux. Tu veux savoir pourquoi mes amis ne sont pas là Black ?

Euh …

Je vais te le dire Black, l'interrompis Harry. C'est cette nuit que les frères de Ginny et Ron son mort. C'est cette nuit que ma tante, son mari et son fils sont mort. C'est moi qui ai dû apprendre cela a mon meilleur amis et a sa sœur cette nouvelle. T'est tu déjà reçus un Doloris Black ? Moi oui et je préfèrerais en recevoir des centaines plutôt que refaire l'expérience de cette annonce. Hermione a fait une crise d'hystérie. Ron à commencer à tout dévaster autour de lui et Dumbledore a dû l'immobiliser lui-même pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal. Moi et Séïs l'avons maintenu immobiliser pendant que Pomfresh lui mettait une potion de sommeil sans rêve de force dans la gorge. Et Ginny … je vais t'avouer un secret Black. Je ne l'aie dit à personne. Je l'aime. Plus que tout, plus que ma vie même. Et c'est moi qui viens de détruire sa vie. Le choc est tel qu'elle en est devenu catatonique. J'étais encore avec elle juste avant de venir mais elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle était là, assise dans le lit à fixer le mur en face d'elle. Alors Black, qu'a tu as dire ? on est des futurs mages noirs d'après toi ? on aime semer la destruction autour de nous ?

Je …, détournant la tête Sirius n'osait regarder le serpentard en face de lui. Que dire de cette bombe que venait de lâcher le garçon. J'en sais rien. Regarde toi, tu respires la puissance comme c'est pas permis. James et moi, même Lily ont bosse comme des damné pour réussir mais pour vous … vous êtes franchement suspect. Vos réunions secrète la nuit, vos connaissances sur tout le monde et sur Poudlard vous qui êtes sensé être nouveau. Vous savez amadouer tout ce que vous croisez. Et Henry, le père de James. Jamais il n'avait pris au sérieux les accusations de son fils avant aujourd'hui.

On en discutera après l'épreuve, coupa Harry alors que Bibine lança le décompte.

Tu comptes sérieusement faire ce duel, s'estomaqua Sirius.

Oui car je l'ai promis a Ginny hier. J'attends le meilleur de toi. Je veux voir le grand Sirius Black, termina Harry avec un sourire fatigué qui respirait plus la tristesse qu'autre chose.

Avant que Sirius soit pu répondre le compte tomba à zéro et tous deux s'élancèrent dans les airs. Sur son éclair de feu Harry pris rapidement de l'avance et passa la première série d'anneaux sans trop de difficulté. Les premiers anneaux étaient tous alignés puis un virage large sur la gauche. Une monté brusque suivit par une descente en tire-bouchon sur la droite. Sirius le suivait de près mais Harry prenait peu à peu le large car pour le moment les sections privilégiaient la vitesse. Harry en profita pour jeter un œil au parcours qui l'attendait préparant à l' avance son parcours et sa façon d'appréhender les virages. Vint alors le début des difficultés. Une série d'anneau se présentaient en ligne droite mais chacun d'eux était à une hauteur différente. Un en bas, un en haut. Pour les négocier, Harry s'engagea dans un tonneau barriqué. Le mouvement circulaire lui permettant de passer les anneaux sans perdre de vitesse.

Ensuite les anneaux lui firent décrire un yoyo bas avant de s'engager dans une longue ligne droite. C'est ici que les cognards se mirent en action. Harry les esquiva sans peine en se décalant légèrement au dernier moment mais il jugea mal le dernier cognard qui le frappa durement à l'épaule droite lui faisant frôler de peu le dernier anneau de la ligne droite. Après un virage serré à droite Harry s'engagea dans un piqué vertigineux et ce redressa au dernier moment pour attaquer la grande monté l'amenant à l'étape suivante, les anneaux mobiles. Il passa les premiers anneaux sans problèmes puis amorça une roulade du paresseux pour engager une demie looping par le bas lui permettant de passer encore deux anneaux. Le dernier de la série se sauva en direction des buts au bout du terrain et Harry donna tout la puissance de son balai pour le rattraper. L'anneau alla se réfugier derrière un des buts et pour ne pas perdre de temps à le contourner, Harry se coucha sur son balai et passa in extremis dans le but et l'anneau situer derrière lui. Il gagna alors la dernière étape du duel et se retourna pour voir ou en était Sirius. Son parrain peinait à suivre le rythme et avait perdu beaucoup de temps à traverser les cognards. Il attaquait seulement les anneaux mobiles et réduisait beaucoup sa vitesse pour pouvoir les passer. Harry arriva enfin à l'entrée de la mini tornade et s'y engagea. La vue était réduite à l'intérieur et le vent le faisait tirer sur la gauche. Prenant sa décision Harry fonça sur le premier anneau, le passa puis bifurqua dans le sens inverse du vent pour rejoindre tant bien que mal le second et ainsi de suite, son balais craquant sous l'effort demander risquant de rompre a tout moment. Arrivé à la sortie du tunnel de vent Il vit qu'il n'était pas sur la bonne trajectoire et qu'il manquerait l'anneau d'un bon mètre en dessous. Jouant le tout pour le tout Harry se mit en équilibre sur son balai au dernier moment puis sauta dans le vide à travers l'anneau. Il se mit en boule pour le passer puis une fois réussi tandis le bras aussi loin que possible et rattrapa son balai avant que celui-ci ne soit hors de portée.

Cette action l'envoya dégringoler a grand vitesse vers le sol dans tous les sens. S'engageant dans une vrille Harry réussi à remonter sur son balais pendant sa chute et tira de toute ses forces pour remonter en chandelle a moins d'un mètre du sol son balais gémissant sous l'effort. Ayant repris de l'altitude il reprit son souffle et calma son cœur sur le point d'exploser puis repris sa course vers la série d'anneau final qui était enflammer. Veillant à ne pas s'approcher des bords il traversa la dernière série d'anneau et vint se poser au sol en soupirant de soulagement. Il regarda dans le ciel à la recherche de Sirius et le trouva à l'arrêt devant la tornade qui le dévisageait. A ce moment-là Harry pris conscience du silence régnant dans le stade puis il vit Madame Bibine qui accourait vers lui blanche comme un fantôme.

Monsieur Mystre ! Vous allez bien ?

Oui professeur. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ? Avez-vous idées de ce que vous venez de faire ?

Euh … Je viens de gagner mon duel non ?

Vous avez surtout faillit mourir jeune homme, s'emportât-elle.

Moi ? Ça m'étonnerait.

Oui vous. Regardez autour de vous bon sang.

En effet tout le monde le dévisageait sans mots dire et tous les professeurs ainsi que les équipes de sélectionneurs et d'auror était debout dans les gradins baguette levée à la main et tous blancs comme un linge.

Il n'était pas utile de vous inquiéter professeur, je contrôlais la situation.

Vous… vous… Vous ne contrôliez rien du tout. Et les cognards qui ont frôlé votre tète que vous n'avez pas pris la peine d'esquiver, s'énerva-t-elle. Et quand vous avez étiez expulser de votre ballais par la tornade. C'était contrôler peut être ?

Tout a fait, répondit Harry stupéfiant la femme en face de lui qui laissa échapper un couinement de surprise. Les cognards je les aie tous évité. De fine variation de la trajectoire suffise amplement. Pas la peine de faire de grandes esquives, c'est du gâchis de temps, de vitesse et d'effort. Et pour mon saut, le vent ne m'a pas éjecté. J'ai volontairement sauté pour atteindre l'anneau que j'allais manquer. Vous voyez je m'en suis sorti indemne donc pas la peine d'en faire un plat, expliqua-t-il maussade a l'idée de se justifier comme cela.

Pendant quelque minute Bibine le fixa interdite puis d'une voix blanche lui ordonna de quitter le stade et de rejoindre l'infirmerie jusqu'à son arrivée. Sans un mot Harry quitta le stade toujours silencieux mais ne gagna pas le château. Au contraire il se dirigea vers les grilles d'entrée et quitta l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il avait une discutions à mener a Pré-au-lard.

* * *

Voilà! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. le prochain arrivera dès que possible. A bientot. Et si vous me laissez des review n'oubliez pas de me precisez une adresse pour vous répondre.


	42. Désespoir

Une nuit, Harry fait un rêve étrange sur Voldemort et un de ses prisonniers. Suite à ce rêve Harry rejoint le QG de l'ordre du Phénix pour y suivre un entrainement en compagnie de Ron et Hermione sous la supervision de trois nouveaux arrivants, Elie et Séïs deux jeunes de l'âge de nos trois compères ainsi que Logrind le tuteur des deux jeunes. A la rentrer Le petit groupe est envoyer en mission par Dumbledore. Et pas la moindre des missions, retourner dans le passé à l'époque des maraudeurs pour récolter des informations sur « Illusion », une mystérieuse source de pouvoir.

Répartit a Serpentard a leur arrivé dans le passé nos compagnons découvrent que Ginny les y a précéder et que maintenant elle a leur âge et se trouve à Griffondor, bonne amie de la mère du Survivant. Là débute une grande année pour nos voyageurs entre leur nouveau pouvoir qu'ils doivent maitriser, la compétition de blague qu'ils livrent dans l'ombre avec les maraudeurs sous le pseudonyme des fureteurs et surtout les évènements internationaux auquel prennent par nos amis comme le concours de rune, la compétition mondiale de duel et la coupe de monde junior de quidditch.

Pour mettre à profit leurs nouvelles capacités les fureteurs recréer à leur image la carte des maraudeurs, la rendant plus complète, plus pratique et plus performante. Mais en voulants mener à bien leur projet de création de salle secrète le petit groupe se retrouve propulser mille ans en arrière et se retrouve au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Le chemin du retour est long et ne peut se faire qu'avec l'aide de Griffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui les présente à deux enfants capables de résoudre leurs dilemmes temporels. Ainsi ils sont présenté à Clarina Delgor et Noah Aggo qui les mettront eux même en liaison avec les disciples de la lune rouge puissante organisation secrète de mercenaire qui finit par recruter nos quatre amis pour que ceux-ci réunisse les artefacts nécessaires à leur retour.

Au cour de la bataille de Poudlard, juste avant leur retour à la bonne époque Harry se découvrent être un double animagus aigle/licorne et malgré un moment tendu tout rentre dans l'ordre et nos compagnons réussisse enfin à rentrer chez eux.

Pour aider à la gestion des différents événements auxquelles l'école prend part, une équipe de sélectionneurs est envoyé à Poudlard. Parmi eux les grand parent paternel de Harry en la personne d'Henry Potter, Capitaine des aurors et de Rose Potter, talentueuse medicomage de Ste Mangouste. Au cour du banquet d'Halloween organiser en leur honneur (aux sélectionneurs bien sûr) Voldemort (celui de l'époque d'Harry) fait parler de lui en envoyant a Harry un message fort dans lequel il annonce son attention de prendre d'assaut le château pour que le jeune homme sorte enfin de sa cachette.

Harry décide de retourner à son époque accompagner d'Elie pour mettre en garde Dumbledore de l'attaque imminente du mage noir mais ils arrivent trop tard et constate avec horreur que Pré-au-lard, le chemin de traverse, le ministère de la magie ainsi que de nombreux quartier de Londres et de Little Whinning sont réduit a l'état de ruine.

Poudlard est assiégé par les mangemort commandé par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Mais les deux jeunes arrive tant bien que mal à gagner le bureau du directeur ou ils apprennent que le bilan humain et plus lourd que prévue. Charlie, Fred et George sont au nombre des victimes ainsi que de nombreux professeur et camarade de Harry.

* * *

Chapitre 42 : Désespoir

Le stade était encore sous le choc de la prestation de Harry. Seul le silence régnait en ces lieux. Le jeune sorcier avait quitté les lieux depuis cinq minutes déjà mais personnes n'avaient encore pu se remettre de ses émotions. Lily était prostrée sur son banc recroquevillée sur elle-même le visage enfouie dans ses mains et les épaules encore secoué de sanglot tant la vision du jeune homme fonçant à travers les épreuves sans se soucier de rien l'avait traumatisée. Une chance si l'on peut dire qu'elle n'est pas assister au saut de l'ange de Harry car elle n'y aurait pas résisté.

Peu à peu le brouhaha des discutions repris et dans les tribunes officielle les adultes rangeait leur baguettes devenues inutiles.

Chères amis je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, retentit la voix de Mark. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Et vous Eddy ? Mia ?

Je dois bien avouer que les mots me manque à moi aussi, répondis la poursuiveuse. De toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je ne sais pas où ce jeune homme a appris à voler mais même en tant que poursuiveuse je peux affirmer sans crainte qu'il est le meilleur joueur de quidditch que j'ai vu. Il pourrait sans difficulté s'imposer comme l'un des meilleur attrapeur du monde et je pense vous laisser rapidement j'ai un coup de cheminée à passer.

Sans plus attendre la joueuse de quidditch quitta les gradins et se dirigea vers le château.

Sans doute va-t-elle appeler le directeur de son équipe pour leur dire qu'elle leur a trouvé un attrapeur de génie, fit Eddy avec un petit rire nerveux car il n'était toujours pas totalement remit de ses émotions. Et je dois dire que je la comprends. Je vois que le jeune Sirius abandonne le reste du parcours mais il est vrai que même s'il s'est lui-même très bien débrouiller sa prestation ne tient pas la comparaison face à la performance de son condisciple. Mais je demande à tous ici présent une salve d'applaudissement pour ce jeune joueur.

Mêlant le geste à la parole Eddy et Mark se levèrent pour applaudir Sirius vite suivit par le reste du stade. Ce dernier une fois au sol fit un petit signe en direction de la foule en remerciement mais le cœur ni était pas après l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Ginny l'avait bien mis en garde mais encore une fois il n'avait pas écouté.

Pendant ce temps-là Harry avait vite quitté l'enceinte de l'école au cas où Bibine ne veuille partir à sa poursuite. Il gagna rapidement Pré-au-lard et sans se soucié d'être suivit ou non il gagna le bar de la guilde et y pénétra rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur il prit le temps de se concentrer à nouveau sur son environnement. Pour l'instant le bar était vide seul le jeune homme qui avait remplacé Mary à leur dernière visite tenait la boutique.

Déjà là ? Je croyais que tu avais un duel de quidditch ? Tous les autres sont partis à l'école pour le voir justement.

Il est fini. Je l'ais remporter rapidement car j'avais d'autre chose à faire aujourd'hui. Le vieil homme nommé Zek est-il ici ?

Oui il est en bas. Il ne quitte plus tellement les archives vu son âge, quoique il était sorti voir ton duel mais il est vite revenu, trop de foule a son out d'après lui.

Puis-je aller le voir en attendant le retour des autres ? J'ai des choses à lui demander.

Si tu veux mais tu es sur que ça va ? Tu n'as pas tellement bonne mine. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a des boissons non-alcoolisées quand même.

J'ai connu mieux et oui je veux bien un verre de pur-feu.

Eh petit, j'ai dit non-alcooliser. La patronne va me tuer si elle apprend que je sers du Whisky à un gamin de Poudlard.

Dis-lui que je t'est menacé de mort alors, fit Harry avec un sourire sans joie. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce verre. J'ai pas eu la meilleur des nuits.

C'est toi qui vois mais moi je m'en lave les mains.

Il lui servit un fond de verre pour la forme mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose Harry lui arracha la bouteille des mains et rempli le verre au ¾ avant de le vider cul-sec puis sans un mot il prit la direction de la salle des archives au fond du couloir. Il avait le gorge en feu du fait de l'alcool mais rapidement son mal de crane laissa place à un léger bourdonnement d'ivresse.

Arrivé devant la porte il y frappa plusieurs fois mais n'obtenant pas de réponse il entra dans la pièce et appela le vieil homme qui lui cria de le rejoindre au fond de la salle derrière plusieurs piles de parchemin roulés.

Te revoilà déjà mon garçon ? Que veux-tu du vieux Zek ?

Des renseignements pour commencer s'il vous plait.

Je suis là pour ça petit alors parle sans attendre.

Savez-vous ce que sont les Eterniteras monsieur ?

Appel moi Zek. J'ai passé l'âge des mondanités. Et pour te répondre, oui je connais cette légende. Très ancienne, aussi vieille que le monde. Pleine de mystère et de magie, les fondements de notre monde magique. Que cherches-tu dans cette légende ? Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu la connaisses. Nous autre archiviste la connaissons car d'après la légende un des fondateurs de notre ordre aurait été l'un de leur disciple.

Je cherche Illusion, fit Harry sans préambule.

Illusion ? Tu n'as pas assez de pouvoir à ton gout ? Tu vas te bruler les ailes si tu continues.

Non je ne veux pas son pouvoir mais j'en est après des gens qui eux le veule. C'est pour ça que je me renseigne à ce sujet. Plus j'en apprendrais sur cette légende plus je me rapprocherais de mon but.

Il serait plus simple de chercher ces gens tu ne crois pas ?

J'ignore leur nombre où même à quoi il ressemble et encore plus qui ils sont. J'ai peut-être une idée pour deux ou trois d'entre eux mais c'est tout et comme j'ignore où ils peuvent être Illusion et les Eterniteras sont mon seul point de départ.

Et quel point de départ en effet. Mais ça risque de prendre énormément de temps mon petit. Cette légende est très obscure et seul moi et deux ou trois autres de l'ordre nous y intéressons. Avoir des renseignements dessus sera un dur labeur et nous avons d'autre tâche plus urgente en cour aussi malheureusement.

Je m'en doute bien mais je ne viens pas les mains vides, fit Harry sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Voici une liste de personne que je soupçonne d'être leur disciple. Une centaine de noms en tout répartit sur les deux derniers millénaires mais sur toute la planète par contre. J'aimerais avoir le plus de renseignement sur ces gens-là si possible et aussi le plus de choses possible sur les Eterniteras.

Je vois que tu t'es déjà renseigner de ton coter. Je vois plusieurs noms que je reconnais dans ta liste car ils font aussi parti de la mienne sur leur disciple mais beaucoup me sont inconnue. Tu es sur de toi ?

Je le pense. Je n'ai fait qu'une recherche exhaustive et je me trompe peut être.

Bah nous verrons en temps voulu. Je t'aime bien mon petit et je vais faire de mon mieux et …

Mais il ne put continuer car dans un hurlement sonore Maria sommait Harry de remonter fissa en haut.

Je crois qu'on t'appelle. Vas vite elle ne me semble pas d'humeur. Et repasse quand tu veux. Nous pourrons discuter à loisir de cette légende qui nous intéresse tous les deux.

Sans plus attendre Harry remonta rapidement dans la salle où tous les membres de la branche anglaise étaient réunis en silence à leur table diverse boissons servit devant eux. Pourtant le silence régnait encore une fois dans la pièce quand Harry y pénétra. Au milieu de la salle Maria se tenait droite les mains sur les hanches et le regard dur.

Alors te voilà enfin. Tu peux me dire ce qui te laisse penser que tu as le droit de boire de l'alcool dans mon établissement ? tu as beau être dès notre tu n'en reste pas moins un mineur et avec les aurors qui rodent a Poudlard j'ai pas envie de les voir fouiner ici.

Désolé mais j'en avais besoin.

Tu en avais besoin ? Pour quelle raison ?

M'empêcher de trop penser à ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Ca à voir avec le séjour des trois autres à l'infirmerie ?

Oui. Mais j'aimerais en parler avec vous en particulier si possible. Pas que je vous fasse pas confiance, lança-t-il a la cantonade pour ne pas se mettre à dos tout le monde. Mais le sujet est personnel. Peut-être plus tard.

Bon très bien, fit Maria en soupirant. Marc tu gardes la boutique et ne les laissent pas se saouler pour fêter la victoire de notre jeune amis.

Puis tous les deux gagnèrent l'arrière-boutique et allèrent dans son bureau. Une pièce circulaire au tapisserie bleu roi avec des étagères couverte de livre tout le long du mur. Au centre un bureau massif en bois sombre croulait sous les dossiers et derrière se tenait un confortable fauteuil dans lequel Maria prit place. Elle fit apparaitre un second fauteuil pour Harry et l'invita à s'assoir.

Serdaigle, demanda Harry en prenant place.

Exact, en même temps faut pas chercher bien loin pour s'en rendre compte. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mon cursus scolaire. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Ça à avoir avec le paquet que tu as reçu hier ?

Oui, une surprise que je n'aurais jamais voulu avoir.

De la part de ?

Voldemort ?

Lui ? Il te voulait quoi, demanda Maria mortellement sérieuse.

Se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et me faire dire qu'il en avait toujours après moi.

Je ne te suis pas. Aux dernières nouvelles il te veut parmi les siens.

Le vôtre peut être mais pas le mien du moins il ne se fait plus d'illusion à ce sujet et il veut ma mort. Avant de continuer sachez que je ne suis pas de cette époque.

Encore ? Mais c'est une vrai manie chez toi le voyage dans le temps ? Bon il est temps d'abattre ton jeu. Je veux toute la vérité.

C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. En fait je viens du futur. D'une vingtaine d'année environs.

Et Voldemort est toujours en activité ? Je pense que je vais vite déménager très loin moi.

Attendez avent de parler je vais vous raconter. En réalité je me nomme Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter. A la suite d'une série d'évènement que je garderais pour moi Voldemort cherchera à anéantir ma famille dans les années à venir et il y réussira en partie d'ici quelque année il s'en prendra à moi personnellement quand j'aurais a peine atteint l'âge de un an me laissant pour orphelin. Au cœur de la nuit de la mort de mes parents il sera en parti détruit mais seulement en partie. Pendant près d'une dizaine d'année plus personne n'entendra plus parler de lui mais à partir de ma première année a Poudlard il va commencer à réapparaitre pour finir par y arriver pendant ma 4ème année. Pendant mes vacances entre ma 5ème et ma 6ème année nous avons eu vent d'un de ses projets. Il a fait remonter le temps à plusieurs mangemorts a la recherche d'une nouvelle source de pouvoir. Mes amis et moi avons été envoyés à cette époque pour trouver cette source de pouvoir et empêcher ses mangemorts de l'atteindre.

Des gamins sur une telle mission ? Sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr mais il n'y avait personne d'autre ?

Non et puis nous ne sommes pas sans ressource. Voldemort veut ma tête a tout pris et donc mes amis et moi avons subi un entrainement pousser ces derniers temps pour notre propre protection.

Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur toi ?

J'ai résisté à son Avada et c'est ce qui l'a en parti détruit cette fameuse nuit.

Toi ? A ce sort ? Mais …

Grace à ma mère. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour moi et m'a ainsi protéger de lui.

Je vois. C'est le vieil Henry qui doit l'avoir mauvaise. Son petit-fils dans notre ordre.

Vous connaissez mon grand-père ?

J'ai été auror avant d'être recruter par l'ordre. Et Henry l'a mal pris car il n'aime pas notre petite communauté.

Pourquoi ?

Notre groupe est dangereux à ses yeux. Les grand pontes de ce monde connaissent notre existence mais ils ne peuvent rien contre nous. Nous sommes trop bien organisés, trop bien infiltré dans tous les milieux pour qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à nous.

Je vois. Pour en revenir à mon histoire donc Nous sommes venus à cette époque pour mener notre enquête mais d'une façon que j'ignore Voldemort m'a fait parvenir un message hier soir.

De quel genre ?

Harry ne répondit rien la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Maria ne dis rien le laissant parler quand il serait prêt. Au bout de dix minutes il réussit à reprendre son récit.

Il m'annonçait qu'il marchait sur Poudlard. Et pour me « prouver » que ce n'était pas un piège il m'a fait parvenir … les … les têtes des membres restant de ma famille. La sœur de ma mère, son mari et son fils. Des moldu détestable à qui j'avais été confié suite à la mort de mes parents. Ils haïssaient tous ce qui touchait à la magie … enfin bref. Il était normalement protéger par le sort de ma mère mais Voldemort a réussi à passer outre et a les tuer. Je suis retourné à mon époque pour mettre mon Dumbledore au courant mais il était trop tard. L'assaut avait déjà commencé.

Harry parlait d'une voix sombre tête baisser dans ses mains regardant le sol et ne voulant pas se replonger dans ces souvenirs encore une fois. Maria se leva doucement et sortit calmement de la pièce pour revenir quelque minute après. Harry n'avait pas bougé n'ayant même pas remarqué le retour de la jeune femme. Il sursauta quand elle lui posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule puis vit qu'elle lui tendait un verre de whisky pur-feu qu'il prit doucement en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Pendant qu'elle se servait elle aussi un verre et qu'elle regagnait son fauteuil Harry gardait son regard plonger dans son verre essayant de trouver une solution à son cauchemar dans le liquide ambré de son verre.

Tu n'es pas obliger de continuer Harry. Ma famille a été tuée par ce monstre pendant ma 7ème année. C'est moi qui ai découvert leur corps en rentrant chez moi donc je sais de quoi il est capable.

Au point où j'en suis-je vais continuer. Je pensais vraiment savoir que quoi il pouvait être capable. Je veux dire que je l'avais déjà combattu par le passé lui et d'autre monstre. Des fous furieux, des acromentules, des dragons, des trolls, des géants … des sirènes et j'en passe. J'ai vu mourir un amis sous mes yeux, des inconnu aussi et le pire de tout mon parrain. Tué par un mangemort sous mes yeux. J'ai lancé des doloris et je me suis entrainer pour le vaincre. Je croyais être prêt. Je croyais connaitre toutes les horreurs dont il pouvait être capable. Après tout je l'avais vu renaitre sous mes yeux pendant une cérémonie de magie noire pendant laquelle ils ont utilisé mon sang.

Il émit un rire sans joie le regard toujours plongé dans son verre. Il en but une bonne rasade puis continua son histoire.

Mais voilà je ne suis qu'un gamin. Un foutu griffondor qui pense tout savoir. Hier j'ai vu vraiment qui il était. Pré-au-lard dévasté, rien que des ruines et des corps. Je me pensais brave et courageux … mais voilà je n'étais qu'un sombre idiot. Voir tous ces corps sans vie sur la place centrale. Kingsley, Rosmerta, Flitwick. Mort en vain. Mort parce qu'ils voulaient protéger les plus faibles. Eux sont de vrai héros. Et ensuite Poudlard. Le seul endroit que je peux qualifier de chez moi. Malgré tout ce que j'y est subit de la part des autres élèves. Son parc paisible, ses hautes tours. Tout cela anéantit par ma faute

Pas ta faute Harry. La sienne.

Je l'y ai bien aidé cette fois-là. Malgré la dévastation de Pré-au-lard je devais continuer d'avancer. Allez de l'avant et retrouver Dumbledore. Et j'y suis parvenu tant bien que mal. Mais le château était perdu. Les élèves pris au piège dans la grande salle mais résistant encore grâce à l'aide d'auror de l'ordre du phoenix et de l'AD.

L'AD ?

Un groupe d'élèves que j'ai formé en combat l'année dernière parce que le ministère nous avait mis une folle furieuse au poste de professeur de DCFM. Dumbledore, McGo et quelque autre était barricader dans le bureau du directeur lui aussi pris d'assaut par les mangemort. Mais j'ai réussi à le rejoindre. Mais là encore la mort était en marche. Trois des frères de Ron et Ginny sont mort à ce moment. Un dans les barricades protégeant la grande salle. Les deux autres quand ces pourris ont fait sauté notre tour parce qu'il avait le dessous face au jumeau et aux autres. La jonction faite avec le directeur j'ai mis en place l'évacuation d l'école. Moi seul avais la solution. J'ai tout pris dans mes mains, tout mis en place par moi-même et Rogue qui venait me dire que je faisais encore mon intéressant. Merlin comme je le maudit celui-là mais il avait raison pour le coup.

Autre pause et autre rasade pour finir le verre qu'il remplit de nouveau.

Tout allait bien mon plan marchait comme sur des roulettes pour une fois. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvait pas durer. J'avais barricadé la grande salle. Une magnifique protection alimentée par un cœur de magie pure. Du grand art que je pensais. Une superbe barrière inviolable. De quoi faire bisquer l'autre face de serpent. Mais encore une fois j'ai semé la mort dans nos propres rangs. Il a fallu qu'il le fasse sauter mon cœur de magie. Le seul point faible de mon plan et quel point faible. J'ai réussi l'impensable. Un acte que Voldemort lui-même N'a jamais réussi. J'ai vaporisé Poudlard, les moldus peuvent se recoucher, j'ai détrôné leur bomba atomique. Le grand Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, le fourchelange, le tueur de basilic. Celui qui affronte sans problème des dragons, le vainqueur du Tournois des Trois sorciers. L'unique personne au monde susceptible de vaincre Voldemort et maintenant ça. Le Destructeur de Poudlard. Joli palmarès. Et j'ai même une belle médaille pour le prouver, dit-il en sortant de sa poche un insigne que Maria reconnu comme étant le badge officiel des aurors. Donner par le chef des aurors en personnes avant qu'il ne meure des suites de l'explosion.

Portant un toast silencieux il avala d'un trait le verre de whisky puis sans un mot Maria se leva et passa doucement la main devant le visage du jeune homme le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Tu es surtout un pauvre enfant perdu plongé en enfer Harry, fit Maria à la silhouette endormis du jeune homme.

Elle appela ensuite un de ses hommes pour le porter jusqu'au château envoyant un hibou a Dumbledore pour l'informer de l'état du garçon. Le directeur vint à leur rencontre aux portes du château mais au grand déplaisir de Maria il était accompagné d'Henry Potter et les deux se firent face en chien de faïence un moment avant d'être interrompue par Albus.

Je vous remercie de nous l'avoir ramené Maria. Nous nous demandions justement où il était.

Il me semble pourtant que notre très aimé chef des aurors ici présent l'avais suivit jusqu'à notre guilde, répondit la jeune femme sarcastique.

Trêve de balivernes Maria, répondit Henry le regard dur. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin faisait chez toi ?

Venu prendre une cuite au frais de la princesse, fit Maria avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est pas la Rosmerta qui lui servirait du Pur-feu sans rien dire.

Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

Faudra bien capitaine adoré. Y'a que cette version des faits.

Du calme vous deux, intervint Dumbledore. Je vous remercie de votre aide Maria. Maintenant nous allons tous allez vaquer à nos occupations. Moi je me charge du jeune Harry. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie puis je devrais me charger de calmer notre cher professeur de vol et notre infirmière qui semble toutes deux en avoir après ce jeune homme. Sur cette bonne journée.

Le vieil homme quitta les lieux en faisant léviter Harry derrière lui. Pendant ce temps-là Henry et Maria ne cessait de se dévisager.

Bien je vais y aller aussi capitaine Potter. Ce fut une bonne journée, j'ai bien fait de venir voir ce duel. Je l'ai trouvé très … instructif, pas vous ?

Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ce gosse Maria. Toi ou l'un des tiens.

Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Si ça ne tenais qu'a moi tu serais a Azkaban pour un bon bout de temps.

Contente que la décision ne t'appartienne pas alors. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai des affaires à régler. Bonne journée capitaine et … que le meilleur gagne.

Sur ce Maria quitta les lieux elle aussi en riant tandis que l'auror serait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

* * *

Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plût. A bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera ne vous en faites pas.


End file.
